


Merlin's Boots梅林的小皮鞋

by yukikosun



Series: Merlin's Boots梅林的小皮鞋(修订版) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikosun/pseuds/yukikosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第四季為基礎創作的正劇向文【後來跑偏了···】<br/>在貼吧裡更了快三年了今天刪光了覺得好可惜，痛心疾首。<br/>這篇文本來還有個一戰背景的番外續集《病人1584》，但是嘛嘿嘿嘿····<br/>可能會坑掉～<br/>另外今年有將此文以及另一篇中長篇《假面伊人》Someone like you出本的計劃。【嘛但是坑什麼時候能填完？ORZ】</p><p>以下入正題：<br/>故事在亞瑟登基三年後，一天他醒來，他的王后Gwen告訴他Merlin在和他一起進行的追捕行動中死去了，留給他的只有一隻Merlin的皮鞋。他不甘接受現實，獨自勢要追回Merlin。當他追到樹林，發現了Merlin，可是他看起來好像有點不一樣……？<br/>原來，所有的悲劇都是預謀的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover & Instruction

**Author's Note:**

> 我不擁有角色，角色屬於BBC，Arthur屬於Merlin，Merlin屬於Arthur.  
> 以下內容可能涉及成人情節、群交、人獸、性轉換、主要角色死亡，請慎重食用。
> 
> 如果对本文的实体小说本感兴趣可以点击淘宝通贩链接http://item.taobao.com/item.htm?id=42179922796&spm=a310v.4.88.1  
> 感谢你对本文的支持和喜爱

 

 

 

 

 

**Merlin's Boots**

**梅林的小皮鞋**

貓人/著

 

 

 

 **本著作为BBC** **电视剧 _Merlin_** **《梅林传奇》同人创作**

**故事内容以《梅林传奇》第四季为基础**

**如有OOC** **，实属难免**

**以下内容涉及原创角色**

**如有雷同，纯属不幸**

 

 

作者 新浪微博：@孫貓人_

           百度贴吧：@啫喱小Sammy

        随缘居：  @yukiko_sun

 

**AO3** **搜索同名文章可全文下载，转载请注明作者及出处**

 

Rating:NC-17

分类：NC-17

Pairing:Arthur/Merlin

配对：亚瑟/梅林

Word Account: 297985

全文字数：297985中文字

 

 

**_主要角色中英对照及人物关系：_ **

 

 **Merlin/Emrys** **梅林/艾默瑞斯**

亚瑟王的仆人和法师，在埃尔多长大，后到卡梅洛成为亚瑟王的左右手。

 **Arthur Pendragon** **亚瑟·潘德拉刚**

亚瑟王，卡梅洛的主人，传说中的永恒之王。

 **Guinevere(Gwen)** **格尼薇儿/格温**

亚瑟的妻子，原为女仆、铁匠的女儿，亚瑟遇险后成为兰斯洛特骑士的情人。

 **Lancelot du Lac** **兰斯洛特**

圆桌骑士之一，有湖中骑士称号，和梅林原本是患难之交。以非人之身复活，背负不为人知的秘密任务，为爱被迫出卖朋友。

 **Gwaine** **高汶**

圆桌骑士之一，梅林最忠诚的朋友之一，遇险后鬼魂之身复活，可以变身成不同的动物，碍于鬼魂能力限制，经常穿着其他骑士复活后没有灵魂的肉身行动。

 **Gaius** **盖尤斯**

自乌瑟王以来一直担任卡梅洛御医，于梅林亦师亦友亦半个父亲。

 **Morgana Pendragon** **莫甘娜·潘德拉刚**

（与剧中设计有所出入）乌瑟王承认的亚瑟的亲姐姐，潘德拉刚家族的另一名继承人。多次陷害梅林和亚瑟，因遭受过非人待遇以及自身魔法师身份未能得到承认而痛恨乌瑟王及亚瑟等人。后用诡计设计梅林与亚瑟最终导致悲剧发生。

 **the Great Dragon Kilgharrah** **巨龙基哈拉**

命运代言人。

 **Mordred** **莫德雷德**

（与剧中设计有所出入）原为德鲁伊人，从卡梅洛出逃以后与莫甘娜有过一段患难时光，对莫甘娜和梅林都有着极复杂的情感。后成为德鲁伊族族长。

 **Galahad** **加拉哈德**

（原创角色）卡梅洛的王子、骑士，名为亚瑟的遗腹子，实为格温与兰斯洛特的私生子，性格反复、贪婪。

 **Grail** **格拉伊**

（原创角色）加拉哈德的男仆，与加拉哈德关系非同一般，身份似乎也不简单。他的名字和圣杯Holy Grail十分接近。

 **Vivienne** **薇薇安**

（与剧中设计有所出入）万湖仙女。

 **Freya** **弗蕾雅**

湖中仙女，与梅林有过短暂的情缘。

 **Nimueh** **尼姆**

古教女祭司，亚瑟的降生便是乌瑟求助于她才得以发生的。

 **Agravaine** **阿古温**

（与原剧第五季剧情不同）亚瑟的亲舅舅，原王位继承人之一，与莫甘娜勾结做了不少坏事，被发现后携带重要文件出逃，悲剧的导火索之一。

**_专有名词中英对照：_ **

**Old Religion** **古教**

在大清洗后已经几近绝迹的宗教崇拜的统称。其成员懂得许多已失传的魔法秘术，秘术通常极其狠毒。是乌瑟王重点打击的魔法组织，大清洗后剩下为数不多的高级女祭司包括三相女神、已逝的尼姆和莫甘娜的同母异父姐姐莫高斯，莫甘娜本人是最后的女祭司。

 **The Blade of Macha** **玛查之刃**

（原创名词）玛查于凯尔特传说中属鸦之女神，战乱女神和女恶魔三位一体，主兆死亡和诡计。一般提到玛查，主要指她战乱之神Nemain一面。传说她以女恶魔Morrigan形象策动转乱并以战场为家，以战死男性鲜血为魔力来源。以鸦之女神Badb形象出现诏谕先知之语及恐惧。这里的玛查之刃是一把古教中流传的用于爱情诅咒仪式的匕首，梅林身受其苦。

 **Excalibur & The Sword in the Stone  ** **王者之剑/断钢剑和石中剑**

（与原剧中设计不同）原剧中Excalibur既是石中剑也是王者之剑/断钢剑，由梅林利用巨龙龙息锻造并放入石中。本文按照亚瑟王传说中其中一种说法设计，石中剑乃亚瑟从石头拔出的试王之剑（以龙息锻造），王者之剑乃湖中仙女所赐。在本文中的高级女祭司和魔法师（莫甘娜和梅林）与重生之人（兰斯洛特、高汶）都无法被普通兵器所杀，必须使用有魔力的兵器和金属比如上述两把剑方可伤及和杀死。

 

 **Druids** **德鲁伊族/德鲁伊人**

(与原剧有出入)本文中德鲁伊族现任族长为莫德雷德，后为梅林。梅林和亚瑟在复活后的十五年里曾对德鲁伊族进行过比乌瑟更甚的大清洗活动，其原因不详，可能同梅林与精灵的交易有关。德鲁伊人本身与精灵族也有许多恩怨，属于相互制衡状态。德鲁伊人与艾默瑞斯本身的关系也十分复杂，既有深仇，又有欣赏之情。德鲁伊族一直希望在斗争中保持中立，但鉴于莫德雷德和莫甘娜的关系，似乎无法保持以往的中立，在族长莫德雷德死后，德鲁伊人并无真正服从继任族长艾默瑞斯，虽然也会听梅林指示行动，但更多时候会出于本族利益考量作出令人无法估计的行为。

 **Sidhe Elder** **精灵长老(五位)**

（原创角色）阿瓦隆最权势的五位长老，分别以水火土风木五种元素为名。极度贪婪和自私，满肚子阴谋诡计，一致认为梅林可能是传说中比他们厉害的人物。他们在故事多处出现，帮助梅林复活亚瑟似乎不是偶然？

 **Avalon** **阿瓦隆**

传说中的桃源、理想乡，并非所有人都有资格进入。

 

 

**_重要避雷须知：_ **

****

本文中所有咒语、龙语均为作者结合Merlin Wiki中查询剧中出现过的咒语创作而成，麻瓜请勿轻易模仿。

 

本文中的地名全为亚瑟王传说中的或者原剧中出现过的地名，考究党实地考察前请三思。

 

本文中可能出现引起读者不适的包括：角色OOC、主要角色死亡、性转换、主要角色同原创角色及路人甲发生关系、人兽配对、兰斯洛特/格温、梅林/高汶（本作者乃GM党）反复开虐、肉不够多、BE向HE以及作者文笔差劲等。

 

如购买实体书后认为本文万分坑爹，概不退款。如需泄愤，请私信作者微博（提供小皮鞭），作者会根据实际情况提供合理范围内的无偿和有偿安慰（不包括肉偿和退款，通常情况下无偿）因此强烈建议读者试阅后再决定是否购买。

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter  01** _

 

“梅林！梅林！”

亚瑟猛然睁开双眼，急促地喘息着，他大口大口地吸气，仿佛能把整个地球都吸进肺里，汗水湿透了金黄色的发际，就连他的发梢也垂着豆大的汗珠。

“亚瑟？你醒了吗？”

她用拇指温柔地擦拭亚瑟的额头上的汗，关切地询问道，亚瑟看不清她的容貌，却只见黝黑的手在他面前晃来晃去。

他调整焦距，眼前面容的轮廓逐渐清晰，她微笑着注视着亚瑟，柔情似水，好不美丽。仔细一看，她的双颊上还挂着未干的泪痕，惹人怜爱。

“太好了！我还以为你再也醒不过来了。”说罢那个女人激动地扑向他，她面颊上未干透的泪痕沾湿了他的面。

“格温。”亚瑟有气无力地应答道。斜阳从窗户投射到他的脸上，暖暖的。他闭上双眼紧拥他的王后，享受着由她发端散发出的卡梅洛特有的紫色小花的芳香，感受生的温暖。

_生……的温暖？那谁死了？_

亚瑟被这一可怕想法惊醒，关于梅林的最后的记忆瞬间袭来。他慌张地看了一眼床边梅林常站的位置， _空荡荡的。_ 他下意识用力推开了怀里的格温，然后用手肘硬撑起虚弱的身体坐了起来。

“梅林呢？梅林在哪裡？”亚瑟四处张望，发了疯似地狂叫。

格温沉默不语，只心虚地抿了抿下唇，乌亮的眸子打着转。

“告诉我！”他命令道。

亚瑟的怒吼在沉寂的卡梅洛城堡里回荡，声波沿着砂岩砌成的墙壁传遍整个城堡，就连楼下厨房里的厨娘，都不禁被国王的怒吼所摄，她们手牵着手，她们紧紧相拥，默默为国王和他最珍视的仆人哀悼。

“他？在？哪？里？”

亚瑟一字一顿地吐出这四个字，双眼直勾勾地盯着格温，仿若能飞出两把利刃，刺穿面前这个女人。

格温盯着眼前这个发了疯的国王沉默了好一阵子，深吸了一口气，抬头平静地说：

“他死了。”

 

§,§,§

 

三天前。

“梅呀嘛小梅林~”

有力的大手“不经意”地狠狠拍在梅林瘦削的肩膀上，吓得正在偷吃锅里的豌豆泥的小男仆连汤勺都扔地上了。

“嗯哼？”梅林嘟嚷着，把偷偷含在嘴里的一大口豌豆泥用力咽了下去，并赶紧用袖子把沾满豌豆泥的嘴巴胡乱地擦了擦。

“嘿嘿！你这个贪吃鬼原来你在偷吃啊？”大手的主人过来俯身拾起了地上的汤勺。闻了闻汤勺上黄黄绿绿的东西，很是鄙夷的样子，高声道，“噢老天！这种恶心的东西连马都不会吃的！”说罢把汤勺高举过头顶装着小姑娘的样子扭屁股自转了一圈，惹得周围几个骑士哈哈大笑。

“高汶！”梅林眉心一皱，摊开双手摇了摇头，一副难以置信的样子嗔怪道，“快被你吓死了！”

“别小气嘛~开开玩笑啦！”胡子拉碴的高汶脸上有着一副标准阳光大男孩的笑容，任谁对他生不起气来。

梅林无奈瘪了瘪嘴。

“别动！”高汶的表情突然变得严肃起来，“千万别动啊！”他盯着梅林的脸，煞有介事地靠了过来。梅林被吓傻了，呆呆地半张着小嘴，僵硬地眼看高汶的脸靠得越来越近，那张胡子拉碴的帅脸越来越大。

_他想干什么？！_

就在高汶的乱糟糟胡子距离自己的脸不到一英寸的之际，不知所措的梅林紧张得闭上了眼，双手紧紧拽着磨得有点破烂并沾满豌豆泥的袖口，小脸憋得通红，他急促的呼吸声连几英里外的人都能听到。

“梅林,我觉得你……”高汶的声音近在咫尺，梅林也不知道自己在慌什么。他只感觉有一根糙糙的东西扫过自己的嘴边，硌得他生疼。

“嗷~”梅林缩了一下，赶忙睁开双眼，只见高汶把左手的食指含在嘴里，眯着眼一脸享受的样子，“梅林你的厨艺最近进步不少嘛！豌豆泥的味道真不错哟！”高汶吧唧着嘴挑挑眉，并用刚沾了满口水的臭兮兮的食指住梅林的嘴边。

“哟？你干嘛脸红？”他坏笑地说。

梅林顿时气的脸都绿了。

这一切都尽收众骑士眼底，个个都被逗得哈哈大笑。在他们眼里，梅林就是颗用来消遣的开心果。

梅林又气又尴尬地站在那群早笑得人仰马翻的骑士中间，摊开双臂朝高汶直翻白眼，用眼神向这个罪魁祸首表示强烈抗议。

_你这个混蛋！反正你就是喜欢看我当众出丑是吧？_

_完全正确！_ 罪魁祸首先生也用眼神作出了一个肯定回应，然后自豪地叉腰大笑起来。

气不打一处来的梅林怎能容忍这般羞辱。于是一个满满地装着黄绿色、黏糊糊的豌豆泥和因跌落在地而沾满干草碎的汤勺从“嗖~”地一声从梅林手中飞出，不偏不倚正中高汶头顶。

骑士们屏息凝神，全体注视高汶。

可怜的高汶，只见他乌黑柔亮的秀发上多了一根木质汤勺装饰物。噢，应该说是“粘”了一根木质汤勺，黄黄绿绿的东西吧嗒吧嗒地从他脑袋上滴落下来，好不恶心。

高汶惊呆了，他定住了好一会儿，才缓缓地把头顶上粘糊糊的豌豆泥跟汤勺拨了下来。

“梅！林！”

高汶突然发飙，急速跑向装着豌豆泥的锅子，捞出一坨黄黄的豌豆泥扔向梅林的脸。

 _啪！_ 梅林的脸中招了。

“啊！哈！哈！哈！哈哈哈！”

一众黑心骑士个个笑得快岔气了，珀西瓦尔骑士更是忘形得手舞足蹈，以至于连自己在莱昂大腿上啪啪地连拍了好几下都不知道。

“我让你们笑！我让你们笑！”

说着高汶报复性地捞起两坨豌豆泥分别抹到珀西瓦尔和莱昂的脸上。

这一抹可不得了，掀起了男模骑士团的内斗，个个争相抢夺那只锅子，只见空中豌豆泥、勺子、盘子乱飞乱舞。高汶不用猜也知道是最主动出击的一个，所有骑士都惨遭高汶毒手，于是大家干脆联合起来围攻高汶。

事情理所当然地演变成了一场大混战，梅林干脆坐在一旁隔岸观火， _有什么好戏能比看这一群大白痴犯二更有趣呢？_ 梅林这样想着，不由得咯咯咯地偷笑起来了。

“住手！你们在干什么？！”

饮马归来的亚瑟被眼前的荒唐景象吓了一跳。只见他的骑士们个个脸上都黄黄绿绿的，而高汶正被珀西瓦尔双手环扣夹在腋窝下动弹不得，凯骑士奸笑着揉他那一头乱糟糟的头发，顺便帮他把头上的豌豆泥和干草混合物揉搓得更均匀。

“亚瑟，你回来啦？”梅林拍拍屁股起身，走到亚瑟身旁，乖巧地说，“没什么，只是由于高汶的愚蠢引发了一场战争而已”，梅林扭头朝一脸狼狈的高汶露出了得意的笑容。

亚瑟对梅林的解释不大在意，不用说他也知道发生了什么事。反倒是梅林脸上那坨长得像马粪的恶心引起了他的注意，于是他好奇地凑上去，抽抽鼻子闻了闻。

_嗯。是豌豆和梅林的味道。_

此刻梅林正好转身，脸颊跟亚瑟高耸的鼻尖相碰，刹那间两人的脸都唰地红透了。

“你，你干什么？”梅林满脸疑惑，赶忙把脖子往后一缩。

亚瑟也后退了一步，“呃……”他尴尬得不知道应该说些什么。

“我想看清楚你究竟有多愚蠢。”亚瑟赶紧给自己打圆场。

骑士们仍在忘乎所以地互攻，完全没有留意到刚才发生的一幕。

“梅林！”亚瑟清清嗓子，故作镇定。“我限你在十分钟内把这些乱七八糟的东西收拾干净！”他义正严词地说道，“包括群家伙，都给我收拾干净了！”他指向那群完全不把他这个国王放在眼里的骑士。

梅林环顾一周，可谓遍地狼藉，他耸耸肩，为这个不可能的任务深叹了口气，蔫了下去。

“为什么这么急着要走？今天的雾气很重，我们可以待到午后再赶路。”梅林说得不是没有道理。

“因为我们必须在日落之前追到阿古温。”

 

§,§,§

 

国王寝室内。

“你说……什么？”亚瑟感觉自己脑袋发出“轰”的一声，然后，什么都没有了。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得她说得那么平静，语气就好像在给亚瑟汇报今天晚餐没有烤鸡吃一样镇定。

亚瑟踉跄地从床上滚下来，他想要出去，想要梅林，可是他瘫在地上怎么也起不来。他又挣扎着想用自己的双腿站立，但虚弱的身体难以提供足够的力量支撑他站起来。他拽着床单，试图利用床单拉自己一把，可事与愿违，厚重的床单统纷纷落在亚瑟身上，把他盖得严严实实动弹不得。

格温连忙跪倒，从一堆床单中翻出亚瑟来。

亚瑟正蜷缩成一团，汗水浸湿的金发随意地搭在他脸上，盖住了他的双眼。他双手死死地扯着被格温搬开的床单，不愿意松开一丝一毫。

“亚瑟？”格温轻摇亚瑟的肩膀。

他浑身颤抖，如同受惊的小动物。

“不可能……不可能的……”亚瑟喃喃自语。

“亚瑟，别这样。”格温搂住亚瑟颤抖的后背安慰道。

“我知道你很难过，”她伏在亚瑟身上，“梅林是我们的好朋友。”她轻轻地吻了一下亚瑟的脸颊，咸咸的。

亚瑟没有说话。

“你要振作起来，卡梅洛的人民需要你，我需要你”格温继续说道，她努力想让亚瑟转过身来，可这个虚弱的人不知哪来的力气，跟格温暗自较劲，就是不肯转过头来。

格温叹了一口气，放开了亚瑟。

“好吧，或者你需要一点时间来接受这个事实，我看我还是去找盖尤斯来好了。你需要他的治疗。”

说罢格温起身，向门口走去。

“谁告诉你的？”亚瑟的声音很是微弱，并带着哭腔。

“是你自己说的。”

亚瑟很是惊诧，他丢掉了床单，往格温的方向爬了几步，一脸茫然，他对格温说的话难以相信。

夕阳的余晖映射在泪痕分明的脸上，憔悴，令人心疼。

自从乌瑟死后，格温再也没有见过亚瑟哭了，就算是乌瑟的离去，也没让他哭得那么狼狈。 _果然，梅林对他很重要_ 。

“你这话是什么意思？”

格温什么都没说，走向亚瑟的床头柜，利索地打开了那个雕花古董柜，从里面拿出一只靴子，放到亚瑟面前。

“你回来的时候紧拽着这靴子不放手，精神恍惚，无论谁跟你说话你都没有任何反应。”

亚瑟取过靴子。那是只又脏又旧的棕色破皮靴，鞋头早就磨得发黑，而鞋跟靠内的地方却发白，大拇指的部分也快被磨破了，显然这鞋子已经被穿得有些年头了。靴底的皮子已经薄得快穿洞了，穿靴的人没有马，虽然偶尔骑骑，但大部分时间只能用双腿长途跋涉。靴筒的三根扣带每根都有两条明显的勒痕，一条在最外面的第二洞，一条在最里面的第二个洞，这说明靴子的主人要么是越来越胖，要么是越来越瘦。靴子虽然脏，还透着淡淡的马粪味，但每根扣带上的铁扣都被擦得闪闪发光，表明它的主人很珍惜这双皮靴。只是，靴口的周围沾染着深褐色的污渍，如果不是经验丰富的骑士，根本不会注意到这是血迹。

可怕的念头在亚瑟脑中闪过，可他什么也想不起来。

格温注意到亚瑟神情有变，寻思着要不要继续说下去。

“后来发生了什么事？”亚瑟故作镇定地问。

“在你喝下盖尤斯的安眠药之前，你的嘴里就不停嚷嚷‘梅林死了’几个字。”格温小心翼翼地答，仔细观察这个男人的反应。

亚瑟快速搜索大脑中任何关于这一段记忆的线索，但他唯一的记忆是几天前自己带着一众圆桌骑士到卡梅洛边境追赶阿古温，并在两天的跋涉后在河边找到了他的踪迹。这个老奸巨猾的舅舅很会隐藏自己的行踪，制造了很多假线索，以至于让他们浪费了很多时间辨认他留下的踪迹。自从他就是莫甘娜安插在卡梅洛的间谍身份曝光之后，阿古温带着卡梅洛的兵力布置图以及部分重要外交文件叛逃出了卡梅洛，因此必须要在他离开国境之前把他抓住，否则后果将不堪设想。

亚瑟的脑袋突然一阵生疼，似乎是在阻止自己继续回忆下去。他双手抱头，痛呻不止。

“你看起来很不妙！”格温赶紧把亚瑟扶到床上。

亚瑟努力地和身体对抗，他想要回忆起更多关于梅林的记忆，可是太阳穴却疼得像被人用大锤不断地抡着似的，剧烈的疼痛让他无法思考。

“亚瑟，你快喝下这瓶安眠药，盖尤斯说它能减轻疼痛。”格温递给他一瓶橙色的药剂。

“我不要!”亚瑟推开了格温，格温一时没抓稳，瓶子就在地上摔了个粉碎。

她并没有立即去拾，反而是冷静地盯着那粉碎的药瓶，橙色的液体溅了一地，还有几滴飞溅到梅林的皮靴上，瞬间与皮靴融为一体，变成了一个个碍眼的污渍。

国王的寝室一片沉默，绝对的沉默。

如果你没有留意，你绝对不会发现在落日与地平线相接的那一瞬，阳光会有多么地刺眼。

 

§,§,§

 

树林里，小溪边。

梅林蹲在小溪边努力地洗刷着刚才那场豌豆泥大战的后果。

“为什么你不用你那小法术洗碗呢？那就不用这么费劲儿了。”高汶嬉笑着从梅林身后走来，嘴里还叼着一根草。

“嘘！别这么大声！”梅林慌张地往周围望了望，亚瑟还在十码开外的地方遛马呢。

_幸好。_

“哼！如果不是你干的好事，我想我现在正享受我的午餐而不是饿着肚子洗碗！”梅林嘴里念叨个不停，并把一只刷完的盘子扔到一边。

“Bolumisitilemu”梅林双眸金光一闪，剩下的六个盘子七把勺子以及两件锁子甲的上方下起了一阵小型局部地区暴雨，大约五秒之后，它们全部已经变得光洁如新。

梅林满意地收拾劳动成果，并用抹布把上面的水渍擦干净。

“哇哇哇，太神奇了！”高汶在旁目睹了一切，不得不承认，无论高汶看梅林使出多少次他那些“小法术”，他每次都会惊叹不已。

“怎么了？高汶？怕了吧！”梅林继续低头擦着盘子，嘴角挂着得意的笑容。

“这个问题应该是我问你才对吧。”高汶走近蹲了下来，注视着梅林，他的语调沉了下去。

“自从出发以来，你的脸上写满了‘担忧’两个字。”高汶从小溪里捧起一鞠水，往自己头上泼去。“害我牺牲这么大才让你重展笑容。”高汶的头发被豌豆泥粘成一缕一缕的，怎么也洗不干净。

“噢那可真的难为你了。”梅林被高汶那一头鸡窝似的“秀发”弄得哭笑不得，当然，梅林怎么可能生高汶的气，他早就知道这是他故意耍宝。

“因为我认为阿古温的叛逃绝对没有那么简单，”梅林若有所思地望向不远处的亚瑟，“我们一路上遇到那些假的痕迹，显然是阿古温故弄玄虚，而我们在昨天发现的那些所谓的阿古温真正的行踪，正把我们引向莫甘娜设下的陷阱。”

“什么？”高汶对梅林的话感到十分惊讶，这会儿他揪着一缕湿漉漉的头发乱甩呢。

两人对视了好一会，说老实话，梅林觉得高汶这个45度角仰望他的动作很好笑，可他不该在这么严肃的对话中偷笑，所以他忍住了。

“那我们该怎么办？明知是陷阱还要继续走下去么？”

“没错，我也想知道莫甘娜这次又想搞什么鬼。”梅林实在忍不住笑了，于是念了个咒语把高汶那头“鸡窝”清理干净。

“谢谢咯~”高汶站起来拨弄了一番重返清爽的秀发，“嗯？竟然还有香味？太神奇了！”

“溪边两位小姐！请问你们洗完澡了么？我们要出发了！”不远处传来亚瑟呼唤的声音。

梅林捧起洗好的锅碗瓢盆跟锁子甲，眼神坚定地望向声音传来的方向，大步流星地向着呼唤他的人走去。

“无论前方有多少艰难险阻，我都会一直陪着他走下去，因为命运在呼唤我们。”

 

§,§,§

 

黑暗自东向西默默地吞噬着卡梅洛皇城，即便从皇城最中央的那个房间永远能远眺卡梅洛城最后的落日，此刻，却出奇地昏暗。

再也没有忠心的仆人为国王带来体贴的光芒和温暖，亚瑟王任由无尽的黑夜在他身上肆意践踏，现在就算把他扔进火堆里，也不能驱赶他心中的寒冷与黑暗。

尽管他依旧什么都记不起来，可那只靴子留给他的恐惧却逐渐被黑暗放大，放大，再放大。时间一分一秒地过去，头部的疼痛已慢慢消逝，另一种说不出来的感觉慢慢浮现在他心里，这是一种酸涩的痛，心脏仿佛被人揪住、撕扯，过了一会，胸口又像是被一块沉重的石头死死地压住，压得他喘不过气来，胃部止不住的翻滚，带着酸味的液体随时从喉咙中喷薄而出。

格温默默跪下，掏出一块绣着紫色小花的白手帕轻轻将碎片拾起。橙黄快速侵染了纯白，它仿佛找到了一片新领域，要把这片纯洁完全占领，不给它留下一点空间。就连那紫色的小花也无法幸免，缓缓地，被那橙黄侵蚀得面目全非。

“你先休息一下吧，我去请盖尤斯来为你诊断，陛下。”格温提起裙摆，给亚瑟做了个体面的跪安，便转身离去。

亚瑟没有看一眼格温，他只要一个人静静地呆着黑暗里。

思念。

 

§,§,§

 

亚瑟一行人踏上前往殒王谷路程。根据最新调查情报，亚瑟认为阿古温躲进了殒王谷——那片神秘而危险的森林地带。

殒王谷从来没什么好事发生，脑袋正常的人绝对不会去那里。梅林清楚地记得上一次来这里不仅遭到了阿古温和莫甘娜的雇佣兵团的埋伏，害他差一点丧命，还被莫甘娜绑去虐待一番并在他身体里植入九头蛇用以控制他刺杀亚瑟。最后还是靠他自己变身龙大王跟莫甘娜恶战一场才杀死九头蛇结束这场闹剧。

 _那个疤痕还留在他的后脖子上呢。_ 他下意识摸了摸自己的脖子。

不过他不得不承认自己确是个蹩脚的杀手，寸步不离地待在亚瑟身边竟然都没有刺杀成功，还差点被自己设置的弩箭射中和摔倒昏迷各一次以及被格温用水壶敲晕两次。然而最该死的是盖尤斯不知是不是故意让他难堪，这么多无故失踪的藉口不用，非要对亚瑟说他又去泡酒馆了，结果亚瑟惩罚他被那个以擦盔甲为人生最大乐趣的超级大闷蛋乔治调教，害他像足足擦了一个星期武器装备库。当然关于刺杀亚瑟那一段都是盖尤斯事后告诉他的，梅林也搞不懂为什么自己竟然没有用魔法摆平亚瑟。

 _大概是我潜意识里认为摆平这个皇家白痴甚至不需要出动绝招_ 。想到这里他也忍不住偷笑。

不过这件事让梅林最感到欣慰的是亚瑟亲口承认了自己在他心中不可替代的地位，尽管是以仆人和朋友的身份。

_命运误打误撞地让他们相连，而如今亚瑟已成为他心中超越一切的存在。_

想到这里，梅林脸上一阵滚烫，目光不经意地就飘到走在队伍最前面的亚瑟身上。

“哟～小姑娘你在想心上人么？”

“闭！嘴！”梅林紧张辩解。

“梅林你真该照照镜子，就会发现自己的脸比这玩意儿还红！”高汶得意地晃了晃手上咬了一半的苹果。

梅林诧异地盯着高汶手上的苹果，“好啊你！原来在你糟蹋我那锅豌豆泥之前就已经准备好了下午茶。”

“别这样嘛~你知道我一向消耗得比较快。”高汶又咬了一口苹果。“如果再来一壶蜂蜜酒的话这顿下午茶就完美了。”说罢高汶开始四处张望。

“别告诉我你是认真的。”梅林苦笑。

“你们在谈什么呢？我们可不是来郊游的。”

原来不知何时亚瑟竟骑着马来到了梅林的身边。

突如其来的亲近让梅林心如鹿撞。每次跟亚瑟靠得太近他都会心跳加速耳根子发热，并在他突然出现在自己眼前时尤为明显。这似乎一点都不符合常理，明明两个人朝夕相处多年，可这种奇妙感觉是何时出现的连他自己也不清楚。也许由来已久，也许是他现在才有所意识。更令他苦恼的是，这种感觉并没有随着格温成为王后而减弱，相反却为他心底蒙上了一层薄薄的、若有似无的迷雾，一种甚至是弗蕾雅都不曾在他心里留下过的如此令人心烦意乱的迷雾。

这让他不得不强迫自己跟亚瑟保持距离，这样他既能让自己头脑清醒地做好命定的任务，又能很好地保护心中那个小小的秘密花园。

_可这又谈何容易。_

“梅林！”亚瑟伸手在梅林眼前晃了晃，试图吸引他走神的仆人的注意力。

“噢对了。”梅林一下回过神来，他清了清嗓子，认真地说：“亚瑟，进入了殒王谷之后我们务必万事小心。”

“不用你提醒，我也记得上次的那件事。”亚瑟往峡谷两旁高处看了看。“这一次我们带了足够多的兵力，并作了充足的准备，同样的错误不容许再犯了。”

“不，我说的不是这件事。”梅林的表情看起来似乎非常坚定，因为他的直觉告诉他前路充满危机。“我认为是阿古温把我们引向这里的，除了阿古温的伏兵外，我们更应该注意莫甘娜设下的魔法陷阱。”

“为什么你认为阿古温不是一个人逃走，而是与莫甘娜有关呢？”亚瑟语带轻蔑，他并不认同梅林的看法。“我的意思是，对莫甘娜来说，一个暴露了身份的间谍还有何用？”

梅林顿了一下，“感觉。”梅林当然不能直接告诉亚瑟他已经发现不远处的殒王谷有魔法屏障的气息。

“感觉可不是说服国王的好理由。”亚瑟满不在乎地撇了撇嘴，每次他看着这个有着红扑扑大耳朵的小仆人认真的样子像个可爱的小丑，就忍俊不禁。即便他不同意梅林关于莫甘娜的那一套，但他赞成前路充满危机。说实话他并不是这么愿意每次都把梅林带到危险的地方来，尤其是经历了上一次的差点彻底失去。可他了解梅林的倔犟劲，无论多么危险这个不安分的小男仆都一定要留在自己身边。除此之外，他还有些小小私心，如果哪一天他真的要离开了，他希望在合上眼前的最后回忆，会是他。

_他的梅林。_

“可事实证明我的感觉每次都是对的。”梅林用一个骄傲的笑容回敬亲爱的亚瑟王。

亚瑟没再说什么，只懂暗自微笑。

 

§,§,§

 

格温悄悄合上了国王寝室的门。转身的一瞬，卫兵甲注意到王后脸上带着一丝不易察觉的怨恨，加上之前国王寝室内的种种噪音，足以为卡梅洛城上下居民增添一则茶余饭后的皇室丑闻。

格温紧紧地将包裹着玻璃碎片的手帕捏在拳心，深吸了一口气。

 

§,§,§

 

盖尤斯在值班室内心不在焉地拨弄着他的瓶瓶罐罐。每隔几分钟，老人就会就不自觉地望向梅林休息时常爱趴的书桌。出发前一天的晚上，梅林读至深夜的那本魔法笔记依旧保持着原来的模样，正好翻到古教魔法研究的部分，就好象半刻钟前他的主人还坐在这里读着，只不过是恰好离开喝杯啤酒提个神而已。

一想到这里，盖尤斯便伤感起来。这些年来，盖尤斯早就把梅林当作了自己的儿子。尽管他从未当过父亲，但某种程度上，梅林对与盖尤斯来说比亲生儿子还重要。他几乎向梅林倾囊相授毕生知识，为的并不是找人继承衣钵，而是希望自己的这些知识能够帮助梅林和亚瑟在这段伟大命途上少走一些弯路。梅林是个了不起的年轻人，为了阿尔比恩的伟大未来和他的王，他付出了自己的全部。盖尤斯总相信，梅林会是世界上最伟大的魔法师，也会协助亚瑟成为最伟大的王。

_可如今梅林却下落不明。_

盖尤斯轻叹了一口气，走到魔法笔记跟前，静静地把它合上。

亚瑟已经昏迷了两天了，可他回来的时候嘴里嚷嚷的那句话一直萦绕盖尤斯心头。盖尤斯不愿相信亚瑟说的话，因为他了解梅林，他是他见过最有天赋，最强大，最有仁慈之心的魔法师，他还知道梅林的命定的小秘密，一个这样的梅林，怎么会死呢？可他真的非常担心梅林的安危，只是没有人能告诉他究竟在殒王谷发生了什么事，盖尤斯甚至开始盘算，如果亚瑟再不醒来把一切跟他说个清清楚楚，他就豁出这把老骨头，孤身前往殒王谷寻找梅林。他只是有点担心这几年记忆力有点退化，魔咒都忘得差不多了，此去凶险，他可能还需要个帮手。

_咚咚_

值班室的木门突然响起，打断了他的思绪。老人回过神来，连忙把魔法笔记塞进书架。

“盖尤斯。”格温推门而入。

“王后殿下。”盖尤斯右手搭在胸前，毕恭毕敬地给格温举了个躬。盖尤斯抬眼望着这位高贵的王后，她身上散发出的皇家气质跟当年那个朴素的小女仆完全不可同日而语。自从她成为了卡梅洛的王后，盖尤斯几乎没有跟她私下交谈过，而她也似乎刻意减少和昔日朋友的接触，就连梅林也曾跟他抱怨过格温变化巨大。格温这个时候来找他除了是为亚瑟的病情，大概不会再有别的原因了。

“免礼了盖尤斯。”格温客气地回答。“亚瑟醒了，但他的情绪很不稳定，我希望你能再配一瓶安眠药给他。”格温摊开掌心，一坨被染成橙色的手帕缓缓地展开，露出了玻璃瓶的残骸。

盖尤斯看着玻璃瓶碎片，又看了看王后的神色。丰富的人生经验告诉他，或许别的选择会更好。

“王后殿下，我认为我最好还是亲自跑一趟为国王陛下诊断比较好，”盖尤斯挑了挑眉，“你知道我一向讲究辨证论治。”

“好，我们赶快去吧。”格温没多想，点了点头就转身开门。

盖尤斯也赶忙背上药箱，跟在格温身后匆匆离去。

 

§,§,§

 

才到殒王谷入口，亚瑟就示意大家停下来。

走到这里，梅林已经十分肯定殒王谷中满布魔法屏障和陷阱，而且是十分强大的魔法，他不敢肯定自己能不能应付得来。尽管出发之前他临时抱佛脚读了许多强力防守和攻击魔法咒语，但未知带给他的恐惧，还是足以震慑这位未来最伟大的魔法师的。

“亚瑟，我们真的要今天就去吗？”梅林说。

“梅林，如果你怕了，可以留在这里。”亚瑟嘴角一歪，笑笑地看着这个刚才还口口声声说无论他的国王要去哪，都会跟着去的小仆人。“你知道我们必须尽快抓到阿古温的，否则后果不堪设想。况且这个地方我们也不是第一次来了。”亚瑟说出这句话的时候也有些胆怯，难怪梅林会害怕，这个地方确实易守难攻，而且上次的大败依然记忆犹新。

“不，我不是这个意思。”梅林心虚地说，“无论你去哪里，我都会跟着去的，所以别想把我扔在这里。”梅林的脸又唰地红了，越说越小声。

“梅林，你说这样的话，不会让我认为你是个勇士的。如果你怕，可以躲在我身后。身为你的国王，我有义务保护每一位子民。”

_当然，就算梅林不怕，他也有义务保护他的男仆。_

梅林的双颊越发地红。

 _你这个白痴。_ 梅林如是想。

“我都不知道保护过你多少次了。”梅林嘟嚷道。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈~”众骑士笑了起来。他们并不是真心嘲笑这位可爱的男仆，只是大家都需要一些振奋人心的东西。

亚瑟振臂一挥，众人策马齐驱，无畏地奔向着殒王谷的深处。

 

§,§,§

 

深入殒王谷，谷内的瘴气逐渐弥漫开来，雾气令众人都无法看清谷中的情况。

“大家注意不要走散，”队伍最前方亚瑟慢了下来，骑士们纷纷聚拢，警惕地留意附近森林的情况。

“亚瑟，这些雾有点古怪。”梅林穿过骑士们，来到亚瑟身边。

“是有些古怪。”亚瑟四处张望，“之前几次来这里，都没有遇到过这种情况，雾气似乎不是自然形成的。”

“莱昂！快把火炬拿出来。”亚瑟有点担忧，赶忙吩咐大家点上火炬。然而此刻雾气已经无声无息地将勇敢的骑士们包围起来了，本来勉强还能看到十码开外的范围，现在已经几乎只剩下三码左右的能见度了，方才还清晰可见的森林瞬间被淹没在重重迷雾之中。

可最令梅林担忧的并不是雾气，而是他感觉到雾气下隐藏着的汩汩魔法气息暗流，它们仿若无声的杀手，正带着杀机，步步逼近。

“现在我们该怎么办？我们不能停在这里。”莱昂担忧地说。他说得没错，因为这里已经很接近殒王谷的中心地带，正是前不着村后不着店的地方，没有任何隐蔽可言。万一此时敌人来袭，众人只有束手就擒的份，所以这里并不是等待雾气散去的好地方。

 亚瑟挥了挥火炬，试图驱散雾气，可那只是徒劳。

“我们继续往前走，大家一个紧挨一个，千万不要掉队了。”亚瑟不认为在浓雾中行走是个好主意，可待在这里等雾散去似乎是个更糟的选择，多翻思量之后，他还是认为向前移动比较合适。。

梅林趁着亚瑟不注意，双眼金光闪烁，使出了穿透之眼视察周围的情况，可惜他的魔法并不能帮看穿迷雾，这使得他越发地担忧前路。

“梅林！有什么发现么？”高汶悄悄地挪到梅林身边小声问，他注意到梅林刚才用了魔法。

“不知道，我什么也看不到。”梅林小声答道，“但我感觉到附近有非常强大的魔法气息，而且正逐步靠近我们。”

“什么？”高汶被梅林的话吓了一跳，他见识过梅林的厉害，梅林可不是那些骗饭吃的江湖术士，而是真真正正伟大的魔法师，他甚至不需要吟诵咒语也能使出魔法，如果连梅林都形容对手强大，那可想而知敌人有多难应付了。

“保护好亚瑟，如果敌人是莫甘娜，那她的目标一定是他。”梅林的心里就算再没底，这个任务永远是他行动的第一规条。说罢梅林夹了一下马肚，赶上亚瑟的步伐。

“哎等等我啊~”高汶虽然是个不可多得的勇士，但魔法什么的还是交给梅林比较合适，他是个识时务的俊杰，呆在梅林保护他身边是才是最好的选择。

_嘶，嘶，嘶。_

距离这群卡梅洛勇士不到数码的地方，来自另一个世界的魔物正虎视眈眈。


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter  02** _

__

_嘶嘶～嘶嘶～_

雾中传来类似于蛇吐信的声音。

领队的亚瑟忽然停下，他举起右手指示众人也停下。

“怎么了亚瑟？你发现了……”凯小声问道。

“嘘！”亚瑟制止了凯继续说下去，他将火炬递给梅林，好腾出双手抽出配剑。

“听！雾里好像有东西。”他小声说道。

众骑士见状也连忙抽出腰间佩剑，围成一圈朝各个方位警戒。然而雾气似乎已经完全把他们重重围住，浓厚的雾几乎让骑士们连身旁人的面孔也看不清，只能隐隐约约看清对方举着的火炬以及盔甲的反光。

所有人屏息凝神，仔细地倾听从雾里传出来的动静。

_嘶嘶！嘶嘶！嘶嘶！_

响声越来越大，并从四面八方传来，这种声音听起来并不像普通的野兽毒虫，霎时间众人也感到无所适从，于是他们纷纷舞动火炬，尝试用火炬驱散这隐藏雾中的妖物。

“这究竟是什么玩意？”高汶不耐烦地问道，他不太喜欢这种敌暗我明的战斗方式。

“如果我知道的话，我很乐意解答你。”梅林调侃道。

“噢！我想到一个好主意了。”高汶说罢就将手中的火炬投向浓雾中，火炬旋转着在一片白茫之中划过一道弧线，随后便迅速被吞噬在浓雾之中。

“我看这是个馊主意。”亚瑟对高汶翻了个白眼，小声责备道，可他太迟了。

_嘶！_

落下的瞬间，火炬投掷的方向突然传来一声巨大的嘶叫，所有人随即把目光聚焦在声音传来的地方，调整剑尖和战斗姿势，时刻准备和雾中的怪物搏斗。

大家的心怦怦狂跳，浓雾把他封锁在一块很小的区域，这个区域毫无遮蔽，既不能看见雾中的怪物，又不敢轻举妄动，大家只能专心致志地等待敌人主动出击，并把自己的背后交给信任的队友，可就在那声巨大的嘶叫之后，突然一切又归于寂静，让人胆寒的寂静。

梅林趁着大家不注意，又使出了穿透之眼，可依旧没有任何发现，这令他很不安。

 _啸！_ 帕西瓦尔的坐骑突然仰天长啸，发出令人胆战的叫声。定睛一看，只见这匹深红色的骏马前腿向天，两只后腿撑地，痛苦地嘶吼着。一根手臂粗细的深绿色藤蔓状的物体从另一端穿透马肚，藤蔓的尖端还有一个像蛇头一样的东西嘶嘶地不停吐信，伤口上汩汩鲜血源源不断地流，马的内脏也破裂流了一地，场面极其可怕。就在此刻，帕西瓦尔抓不住缰绳，被狠狠地甩下了马背。

众人大吃一惊，迅速后退。 _嘶啸！_ 帕西瓦尔的马不住惨叫，深绿色“藤蔓蛇”从头部中央分裂成几股，并从伤口除迅速向外伸展，只消几十秒的时间，就已经完全缠绕住马身和马头，然后把整匹马包裹得严严实实动弹不得。

“这……”帕西瓦尔被吓得目瞪口呆，瘫坐在地上。

很快，更多的藤蔓从雾中出现，把只俘获的马拖入浓雾中。而几乎就在马消失的瞬间，众人几乎同时发现原来“藤蔓蛇”的另一端连接着一根直径超过五米的巨大根茎。

_刻不容缓！_

“还愣着？快上来！”莱昂伸出手要拉帕西瓦尔一把，这个吓呆了的大个子才回过神来，驯熟地攀上了莱昂的马背。

“呜呜！我的马……”帕西瓦尔抱着莱昂的腰，依依不舍地回头望向马消失的地方。原来比起可怕的怪物，他更伤心他的马。

“笨蛋，保命要紧，回去再给你买一匹更好的！”莱昂被这个看似很高大，但实际上却单纯得像个小孩子的傻大个弄得哭笑不得。

“情况不妙，大家快逃！驾！”

亚瑟也顾不得是否能看到路了，一夹马肚子就指挥大家跟着逃。这些古怪的藤蔓蛇实在太可怕了，完全超过他们可应付的范畴，在没有了解清楚之前最好的办法就是逃。亚瑟记得在东边有一条峡谷带，带着大家杀出一条血路总比留在森林中央被怪物包围白白牺牲的强。

亚瑟驾马疾驰穿梭于殒王谷森林，梅林和高汶紧随其后，同骑一马的莱昂跟帕西瓦尔在中间，伊利安与凯殿后。

“这他妈的是什么鬼东西?”高汶气急败坏地问，“太他妈恶心了。噢，真是可怜了那匹好马!”他呸了一口。

“不知道，我从来没有见过这种东西，”梅林气喘呼呼地回答，显然他也被吓坏了。“如果没猜错，那应该是一种古教魔物，只有强大的魔法才能召唤它，而且能使出这种魔法的人也不多……”他直指幕后黑手就是莫甘娜。

“你怎么知道的？”亚瑟插嘴问道，他注意到这两个人自从出发就常常窃窃私语，这让他多少有点不舒服，但他不会把这种感情理解成吃醋。

“你知道，盖尤斯有许多科普读物。”梅林敷衍了事，并迅速给高汶使了个眼色。

“如果真是这样就太糟了，梅林，”亚瑟假装没有看到梅林和高汶的眼神交流，“这代表我们的对手是个邪恶的魔法师。”他没有说是谁，因为他始终对梅林暗示的幕后黑手身份无法认同，毕竟就算她误入歧途，她也是他曾经心爱的姐姐，以及他过世的父亲最为珍视的掌上明珠。

高汶和梅林对视，他们心知肚明一切都是莫甘娜搞的鬼，然而，现在的情况有微妙的尴尬。显然这位“邪恶的魔法师”并不是亚瑟和他的骑士能对付的了，而梅林又不可以轻易在他面前使用魔法，这对于梅林来说，真是两难的抉择。他必须保护亚瑟的安全，并且不能再让莫甘娜继续为非作歹，但有可能这次真的要冒着魔法曝光的危险，他应该怎么在两者间取得平衡？

“啊！”

正当梅林想得入神，一声惨叫从队伍后面传来。

“吁！”众人急刹住马，回头一看，糟了，队伍殿后的凯骑士已经消失无踪，只剩下他的马依旧向前狂奔。

“该死！”亚瑟狠狠地说。

“亚瑟，我们不能停下来，”梅林着急地吼道，既然亚瑟是莫甘娜的目标，那他只能选择保全亚瑟了。

_嘶嘶嘶！_

又一波“藤蔓蛇”紧随其后。

“老天！”伊利安身上突然缠满了深绿色的藤蔓状物体，每一根藤蔓的尖端都有一个小小的蛇头，嘶嘶地向外伸缩吐信，仿佛在品尝它们的猎物。伊利安惶恐挣扎着伸手去取腰间的佩剑，但藤蔓仿佛有智慧缠住了他的手腕，使得他动弹不得。

“小心！”距离伊利安最近的莱昂和帕西瓦尔骑马冲向他，帕西瓦尔一手抱着莱昂的腰，一手不断挥舞着佩剑。

“砰！”

帕西瓦尔砍中了缠绕着伊利安的藤蔓，发出了类似金属的清脆声音，然后被迅速弹了回来。强烈的反作用力让帕西瓦尔从马上摔了下来。莱昂赶紧刹住奔跑的马，调转打算马头再给那怪物一击。

“救命啊！”当众人还惊诧于帕西瓦尔未能砍断藤蔓之时，只见伊利安像之前的那匹马以及凯一样，生生地被藤蔓蛇拽入迷雾之中，消失的无影无踪。

梅林看得心惊胆战。

莱昂见状连忙把帕西瓦尔再次拉上来，全力驱马，直奔亚瑟。

亚瑟抽出佩剑想要冲过去救他的部下，但被梅林挡在了跟前。

他望着亚瑟，摇了摇头，并摆出姿态，如果亚瑟要回去救他们，必须从他身上践踏过去。

亚瑟无法接受，高汶也对梅林的坚持表示赞成。

梅林说，“我们必须现在走。”他眼神坚定不容置疑，但实际上他却是在乞求他的国王。

“撑不住了！快跑！”莱昂与帕西瓦尔策马奔驰而来，并超过了亚瑟等人。

亚瑟只得忍痛放弃同伴，三人连忙抽起马鞭，向着不远处的峡谷奔去。

梅林殿后，他不时回头看，发现自己身后十码左右有几根碗口粗的深绿色的藤蔓在空中游弋，他念了个暴风咒抵挡，但似乎对这些藤蔓没有什么作用。

“驾！”时间紧迫，梅林快马加鞭，峡谷就在眼前了。

“Gewican ge stanas!”

梅林刚跨入峡谷便赶紧念了个落石咒，瞬间峡谷高处的岩石纷纷滚落，形成一座高高的墙，把跟在他身后的藤蔓挡在峡谷外面。

高汶和亚瑟听到身后的动静也连忙停下来，回头刚好见到岩石落下的一幕。

“梅林！你没事吧！”高汶关切地问。

梅林歪歪脖子，一脸无辜的表情。

亚瑟白了一眼高汶，“梅林，别掉队了，不是每次都能这么幸运的。”他语带责备地说。

梅林报以他的国王温柔一笑。

 

§,§,§

 

五人四马在狭长的峡谷中缓慢地走着，峡谷的纵深达至四五十码，举头望去，天色渐黑，幸好这峡谷还算宽敞，峡谷顶端还能透光，大家借着夕阳的余晖得以看清峡谷内部。峡谷两面都是悬崖峭壁和磷峋怪石，并布满了绿油油的青苔，从峭壁两面爬上去似乎不大可能。

“亚瑟，这里没有雾。”梅林注意到这峡谷虽然潮湿，却不像外面那样被浓雾包围。

“嗯。”亚瑟点点头，“但我们不清楚这里有没有藤蔓怪物，要是入黑之后再遇到它们就糟糕了，我们再也经不起一次袭击了，而且这里的岩石也很松动。”亚瑟转过头去，目不转睛地看着梅林。

梅林被亚瑟这一看，弄得很不好意思。

_为什么他要这样看我？难道刚才念咒语被他发现了？应该不会吧，亚瑟不像是有这么好的听力？还是他想责怪我一路上只顾着跟高汶聊天？老天！他究竟在想什么？能不能别这么盯我看？_

梅林的脑内小剧场开始罗列出亚瑟这样看他的一百种理由以及脑补被发现拥有魔法后会遭受到的一千种严酷刑罚。

_嘭！_

清脆的一声。梅林脑袋硬生生地撞上一根横在峡谷中央的枯木。

“嗷次！”梅林大叫一声，赶紧捂着脑袋，

只见满天星斗。

“你这个笨蛋！”亚瑟当下刻薄地责备，“还没给怪物抓走就先笨死了。”亚瑟有些生气，所以语气十分恶劣，只有这个白痴才会在逃命的节骨眼上自己撞向树干。老天在上，他已经损失了好几位优秀部下了，他不能容忍自己连这个白痴男仆也保护不了。

_绝对不能。_

回想起刚才的惊险一幕，他真的很担心大家的现状。

梅林噘了噘嘴，揉揉额头上的小肿块，愤愤不平。

“话说回来，亚瑟，我认为那种怪物似乎是只能存在在雾里。”梅林岔开话题，“外面的雾还没扩散到峡谷内部，峡谷口也有巨石阻挡，我想短时间内我们是安全的。”事实上梅林能感觉到峡谷内部的魔法气息远远小于峡谷外，因此才作出这样的推断。

亚瑟将信将疑，可当下要务是找到逃生之路。

正当此时，原本走在队伍前方探路的莱昂急匆匆地折返。

“发生什么事情了？”亚瑟问。

“我想我们有麻烦了，”莱昂指了指身后的帕西瓦尔，他正呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，脸色苍白，不停地颤抖。

“快把他放下来。”梅林叫道。

莱昂立即敏捷地跳下马，轻轻地托住帕西瓦尔的身体，把大个子抱下来。

“他怎么了？”高汶认识帕西瓦尔这么久，从来没有见过这个强壮的小伙子如此虚弱的样子，很是担心。

“他可能被藤蔓的蛇头咬到了。”莱昂轻轻地翻过帕西瓦尔的手臂，他的手肘内侧有两个小小的牙洞，已经发肿了。“一定是刚才救伊利安的时候被咬伤的。”莱昂担心地说道。“会不会有毒？”

梅林已经迅速跳下马，仔细地检查帕西瓦尔的伤势。大个子除了一些小擦伤以外并没有别的伤，唯独这两个可疑的咬痕。梅林用手摸了摸帕西瓦尔的额头，他全身冰冷，并浑身冒汗。

“你感觉怎样？”梅林轻声问。

“疼！浑身都疼！”帕西瓦尔带着哭腔，抽搐着回答。是怎样的疼痛才会让这个身经百战的骑士无法忍受呢？一想到这里，梅林就十分担心和难过。

莱昂轻轻地抚摸帕西瓦尔的头，安慰他。

 “可恶！”亚瑟咬牙切齿，真是一波未平一波又起，已经失去了两位骑士了，现在连帕西瓦尔也受伤了，还被困在峡谷里，这该死的藤蔓怪物。

“梅林，他怎么样？能走吗？”

“不行！帕西瓦尔的情况很糟糕，天又快黑了，我们不能摸黑乱逛。”梅林说，“我们需要找一个安全的地方度过今晚。”他忧心忡忡地看着帕西瓦尔说。

这时高汶突然好像发现了新大陆。

“快看！前面有个山洞！”高汶指着前面不远处的峭壁驾着马一溜小跑过去。

 

§,§,§

 

 “Bael onbryne!”

梅林趁着没人注意，伸手点燃了一个小火堆，抬头却见到高汶正盯着他偷笑。

 _不好意思，我用打火石的技巧很一般。_ 他耸耸肩。

一刻钟后，众人围着火堆温暖身体，帕西瓦尔躺在莱昂大腿上瑟瑟发抖，高汶用篝火烤着他的臭靴子，梅林则用汤勺不停搅拌着火堆上烤着的一大锅不知名“食物”。

唯独亚瑟显得忧心忡忡。

“好吧，我认为我们现在应该理清一下头绪。”亚瑟倾身向前，把手掌靠近火堆。“那该死的藤蔓蛇，随便叫什么，伴随着雾气追杀我们，用剑砍不断而且力气奇大，上面还长着恶心的毒蛇头。”

“被它咬一口会疼痛不已，却死不了。”高汶看了一眼可怜的帕西瓦尔补充道。

“这种魔物一定是被某个魔法师控制住的，也就是说，我们正被追杀。”梅林插嘴。

“为什么？梅林。”亚瑟疑惑地质问梅林，梅林如此肯定的语气从旅途最开始就成了亚瑟的心结，刚开始他对梅林那一套莫甘娜的惊天阴谋和魔法言论还只是觉得奇怪，可事实却是一再被证实，更显得其中有另有玄机。“为什么你这么肯定？”

“老天在上！亚瑟，你不会到了现在还不相信是莫甘娜指使阿古温把我们引到这里来的么？还是你认为我们碰巧遇到了一个已经几百年没出现过的魔物并狙击我们？”梅林恼火地把汤勺扔进锅里，抱起双臂别过脸去。

锅里的汤溅了不少出来。

他比以前更容易感到愤怒和缺乏耐心，尤其是在涉及魔法和莫甘娜的事情上。

又或者他只是在亚瑟的问题上表现得如此幼稚。

不知道从什么时候开始，他和亚瑟之间的关系就像被泼上蜡的纸，再怎么用力书写，也无法流畅刻画出他的真实心意，但也许，再也不必了。

“嘿，别这样嘛，”高汶专业和事佬大大咧咧勾住了梅林的肩膀希望他平复下来。

“滚开，高汶！”亚瑟怒气冲冲地推开高汶，大步跨过篝火到梅林身边吼道。“你他妈有什么毛病？为什么你总指责她是幕后操控一切的恶魔？就算阿古温是她派来的间谍，也不代表她会召唤出邪恶怪物追杀我们！她是我姐姐！”他直勾勾地盯着梅林，眼中充满了愤怒，他从不会对梅林做这样的事情，但是他无法忍受这样的无理控诉，“你知道指控一个人是魔法师是多么严重的指控吗？”

 _对，身为魔法师是这个国度里最严重的罪行。_ 他差点忘记了。

“因为这不是她第一次这么做了！”梅林和亚瑟互相瞪着对方，谁也不肯退让。可亚瑟的眼中的怒火，着实令他心碎。

“你！怎！么！知！道！？”亚瑟揪起梅林的衣领，反手把他推向了石壁。怒火中烧的国王完全没有注意到他正用他全身的力气把单薄的梅林重重按在嶙峋石壁上。

“我就是知道！没有为什么！”不知是因为背部被突起的是石头硌得吃疼，还是因为什么原因，梅林说话突然好像泄了气的皮球，但语气依然十分坚定。

“你只是一个仆人！”亚瑟似乎不愿意轻易放过梅林，依旧死死揪住梅林，把他往上提了几公分。

梅林的心咯噔一下地跌到了谷底。

_你只是一个仆人。_

这句话像一记重锤，狠狠地敲到了梅林的心上，他似乎听到自己的心碎裂的声音，看到自己的世界开始崩溃，身体则被一只无情的手像垃圾一样被抛下无尽的深渊。

梅林不再和亚瑟争执，身体一下子软了下来，鼻子一酸，心中一阵阵抽痛，双眸泛着晶莹的泪光，却不知聚焦何处，他侧着头避免直视眼前的人。

_对，他只是一个仆人，还是一个犯下隐瞒魔法重罪的仆人，一个无关重要的仆人。_

亚瑟突然意识到他伤害了梅林。

_不，你不仅是一个仆人，对我来说……你不是。_

他很后悔自己刚才说的话，可说过的话就像放出的箭收不回来，但伤害已经留下了。

梅林一直是他最信任的人，他们生死与共，他怎么能？可直觉告诉他梅林身上有太多的谜团，他太想知道梅林的底牌，太想知道为什么他总觉得自己这个男孩之间谜一样的命运相连，太想知道为什么梅林对他一清二楚而自己却对他一无所知。这一切不仅仅是身为国王的尊严，还有他作为亚瑟·潘德拉刚，一个内心深处十分在乎梅林的人的尊严。

“快把他放下！你弄疼他了。”高汶拨开亚瑟的手，把软塌塌的梅林从墙上抱了下来。这个可怜的孩子，就像丢了魂一样。

“在这个节骨眼上就别内讧了，他说的有道理。”高汶说道，说着把失落的梅林扶到火堆旁坐下。

亚瑟又狠狠地瞪了一眼高汶，气的直咬牙。

高汶被亚瑟的眼神吓了一跳，尴尬地咳了一下。

“好吧，我们现在应该讨论一下该怎么办。”高汶终于提出一个有建设性的建议。“是追还是逃？”

“没有抓到阿古温之前绝不能回去。”亚瑟给出了肯定的答复。他没忘记躺在莱昂腿上痛苦呻吟着的帕西瓦尔，“莱昂，天一亮你就把他带回卡梅洛让盖尤斯治疗。”

“你们才几个人去会很危险的。”莱昂摇摇头，想要劝亚瑟，可他劝不住的。

“不必说了。”亚瑟打断了他，“高汶，你和我继续追捕阿古温。”亚瑟偷瞄一眼可怜巴巴地抱腿蜷缩在火堆旁的梅林，眼睛鼻子红红的，一声不吭，光看着就让人心疼。亚瑟心一软，刚才还皱成一坨的眉头一下子舒展开来。

“咳咳，梅林，你呢？你是要跟我们走还是回城。”亚瑟试探性地问，不知道这小家伙是不是还在生气。

“……”梅林咕咕嚷嚷。

“什么？”

“别想把我甩开。”

亚瑟忍不住跑过去搂着梅林的脖子，亲昵地揉揉这个缠人的小男仆软软的黑发。

夜里，他辗转难眠。

“对不起，我不该说这样的气话，你对我来说不仅是一个仆人，从来都不是，我只是，太在意你了，还有莫甘娜，你们都是在我生命里很重要的人。”亚瑟跟背对着的他睡的梅林说道。

也许只有当他睡着了，亚瑟才有勇气说出这样的话，他越是在意的东西，就越害怕失去，他想，也许这也是人之常情吧。谁都有软肋，他的软肋是莫甘娜，是梅林，但他不愿意让别人知道，就算是他自己也不愿意承认。

因为这对于一名骑士来说，是致命的。

 

§,§,§

 

第二天清早，莱昂便把帕西瓦尔背上了马。以防万一，莱昂向高汶借了一根皮带绑在自己和帕西瓦尔的腰上以免路上颠簸使得帕西瓦尔意外坠马。尽管帕西瓦尔仍然神志不清地嚷嚷着疼，但他脸色显然比昨天好多了，也能勉强吃一点早餐，不然在到达卡梅洛之前就算不疼死都会饿死。当然这一切都归功于梅林，他夜里趁着大家都熟睡时给帕西瓦尔施了一个舒缓疼痛的咒语，使用这个咒语消耗了他很多体力，结果可怜的小家伙被高汶“折腾”了好一会才勉强恢复力气从被窝里爬起来。

沿着峡谷走大约五英里左右有个缺口，那里的悬崖坡度比较缓和，也比较矮，可以让莱昂带着帕西瓦尔爬上去，绕过墨鼠沟回卡梅洛。亚瑟等人把莱昂和帕西瓦尔送到缺口之后便往回走了，因为他们必须回去，攀过梅林昨天设下的岩石搭成的高墙，躲过诡异的迷雾以及砍不断的藤蔓蛇怪物，抓住阿古温这个叛徒。

“这听起来真像个不可能任务啊！”梅林挖苦道，显然他还对昨晚那场闹剧耿耿于怀。

实际上让他在意的是他再也无法隐藏的心意。直到昨天晚上，他才突然意识到自己对亚瑟的占有欲已经变得失控，他再也无法忍受夹在亚瑟和格温之间，委屈自己的情感。可是他又有什么办法可以解决现在的困局呢？太多太多的障碍，让他感到很疲惫。

“放心吧！我忠心的仆人，如果你死了我会给你追封的。”亚瑟反将梅林一军，不用看他也知道梅林此刻的脸色会有多难看。

亚瑟又何尝不是。

“伟大的国王陛下，小的在此先感谢您了。但你给我追封的前提是你能活着回卡梅洛!”梅林不甘示弱反驳道。

无聊打趣，是他们多年来的相处模式，谁都不愿轻易打破这微妙的平衡，谁也不愿意冒险。

梅林还是忍不住偷偷瞄了亚瑟几眼。

“拜托了，你们两口子能别吵了么？听得我耳屎都长出来了。”高汶无聊地伸出尾指掏掏耳朵，从里面叩出一些粉末状的碎屑，轻巧一弹，随风而逝。

“闭嘴!！高汶！”梅林和亚瑟异口同声回头怒斥道。

“好好好~我闭嘴！”高汶在默契主仆面前只能乖乖举手投降。

“对不起，梅林。”亚瑟突然开口说。

“对不起什么？”梅林着实有些吃惊。这位傲娇国王极少主动向人道歉，即使错的人明明是他。

“或者你是对的。”亚瑟若无其事地说道，“或者莫甘娜真的是这几年来接连不断的魔法袭击的幕后指使，或者她真的背叛了父亲，背叛了卡梅洛，”亚瑟顿了一顿，“你是对的，只是我一直不愿意承认而已。”亚瑟垂下头，“她是我姐姐，我爱她。”

“亚瑟，”梅林注意到亚瑟的语气带着哽咽。“这些都不是你的错。有些事情注定无法避免……”梅林回想起跟莫甘娜初相识的快乐日子，他们一起欢笑，一起战斗，亲情和友谊，或许还有一些朦胧的爱，这些最强大的纽带将他们命运连接在一块，很可惜最终还是被无情命运一刀斩断。

“我永远都不会背叛你。”

亚瑟回头望着他瘦弱却有着令人称奇的生命力，看似普通却无比忠诚的小男仆，欣慰一笑。

§,§,§

 

不知不觉，三位卡梅洛勇者已经回到峡谷口，只见面前是一座落岩堆成的高墙。峡谷外的雾气透过岩石的缝隙已经渗透了一部分进峡谷，为这座高墙增添了一份云雾缭绕的感觉。

“这么高的墙……我们……要爬过去吗？”高汶皱了皱眉头，手搭凉棚往高墙的顶端看，用高耸入云来形容也完全不过份。

“只有这条才是回殒王谷森林最快的路。”亚瑟跳下马，并从背包里抽出一捆绳子和铁钩。

“但是墙的对面还有藤蔓怪物啊！想想就觉得恶心。”高汶抱着双臂，假装瑟瑟发抖的样子。

“现在只能走一步算一步了。”亚瑟也知道藤蔓怪物不好对付，但他不能任由阿古温带着卡梅洛的高度机密逃到别国，或者交给莫甘娜好让她日后夺回卡梅洛。

亚瑟用绳子绑在自己的腰间，准备攀岩。

高汶与梅林面面相觑。

“小法师，你的魔法能打败那玩意儿吗？”高汶悄悄同梅林咬耳朵说道。

“不知道，我猜那玩意儿应该怕火。”

“你猜？”高汶苦笑了一下。

梅林塞给高汶一根没点燃的火炬，便跑去帮亚瑟的忙。

 _嘶_ _!_ _嘶_ _!_ _嘶_ _!_

墙的另一边突然传来熟悉的声音，而且声音非常近，如果岩石的缝隙足够大，他们相信一定能清楚看见藤蔓蛇就贴在岩石的另一面。

_糟了！_

梅林心想，可是当他意识到的时候已经太迟了。

 _轰！_ 一声巨响。

岩石垒成的高墙突然倒塌，措手不及的亚瑟差点没躲过跌落的巨大岩石，幸好他及时解开绳索跳开并贴着崖壁利用崖壁的凹槽保护自己。

“亚瑟！亚瑟!”滚滚碎石的轰鸣中传来梅林的呼喊。

“梅林！”亚瑟用右手护着头，焦急地叫唤梅林，那一刹那，他心里只有他的小男仆。 _这么大的石头不知道会不会砸中他_ 。岩石倒塌之前亚瑟好像见到他站在自己下面，不知道他有没有及时躲开，不晓得他会不会被压到。亚瑟心急如焚，可石块依然源源不断地从上方滚落，纷纷落下的碎石，以及倒塌掀起的尘埃，完全遮蔽了视野，轰隆的石头撞击声让他几乎听不到自己的声音，可他却分明听到自己怦怦直跳的心。

_梅林，梅林，他的脑子里只有梅林。_

“梅林！梅林！”亚瑟持续不断呼喊他的名字。他几乎想就直接冒着石头雨冲过去拯救他的小男仆。

“我在这里！”滚石的轰鸣逐渐减弱，亚瑟终于听到他所期待的回复。

亚瑟睁大了双眼，在滚滚尘埃中隐隐约约见到对面的峭壁缝隙中站着一个穿棕色外套、紫色长衫、围着红色口水兜的瘦弱身影，正焦急地把双手弓成喇叭状在那儿叫喊。

“站着别动！”亚瑟终于辨清了那个熟悉的身影，此时落石的规模已经大大减少，亚瑟用双手护着头，敏捷地躲过残余的飞石，跨过地上的巨大岩石，来到梅林身边。

“梅林!”亚瑟没有作多余的考虑就直接把梅林用力抱在怀里，强劲有力的臂弯足够把他纤细的身躯完全包裹其中。亚瑟肆意地将脸深深地埋在柔软的颈窝间，亲昵地蹭着。

“太好了，梅林！太好了。”梅林隐约感觉到自己的颈窝内湿湿的，在这个人的怀里让人有一种莫名的亲切感，虽然被压得喘不过气来，但如果可以的话，真希望自己一直被他这样抱下去。

“咳咳！”高汶从梅林的身后钻出来假装咳嗽。“呃……谢谢关心，我没事。”他打趣说道。“不过我觉得我们没有多少时间感激上天了。”他指指亚瑟身后。

亚瑟和梅林都立即意识到不妥，并立即望向刚才岩石壁的方向，可眼前的景象让他们惊呆了。

刚才还清晰可见的满地的落石与对面峡谷上绿油油的青苔统统消失不见，眼前只剩一片白茫茫。

“这是什么时候发生的？”大家才注意到迷雾已经扩散开来。

_嘶嘶嘶嘶！_

“快跑！”梅林突然大叫一声，他见到雾里有深绿色的藤蔓在舞动。

三人飞速奔跑起来，顾不得贸然跑出去会不会被藤蔓抓住，穿过被压死的马，跳过落岩障碍物，飞奔向山洞，高汶不忘拾起刚才跌落的梅林扔给他的火炬。

_啪嗒。_

才跑出去没多远，梅林就被石头绊倒，重重地摔在地上。

“梅林！”亚瑟赶紧回过头来，抱起地上的梅林，只见他额头上一道极深的伤口，上延到发际，皮肉都翻开了，露出白森森的头骨，鲜血源源不断地从骨肉间中流出，而他的男仆显然已经陷入昏迷了。

“该死的！梅林!你醒醒啊！”亚瑟不停拍打梅林的脸，可躺在臂弯里的人紧闭双眼，怎么叫都没有任何反应，脸色越见苍白，似乎所有的生命里都随着鲜血的流失而流逝。

高汶连忙从身上扯下一块布，揉成一团，按在梅林的头上给他止血。

 _嘶嘶！嘶嘶_ _!_

藤蔓蛇的声音近在咫尺。

亚瑟来不及等梅林清醒了，于是他把梅林往肩上一扛，拔腿就跑。

_嘶嘶！嘶嘶！_

亚瑟清楚地听到藤蔓蛇几乎就在他耳后嘶吼，他不敢回头看，只顾往前跑，他相信如果梅林此刻是清醒的，一定见到藤蔓蛇就在他鼻子前晃悠着。

高汶跑在前面开路，他一边跑一边努力敲击用打火石试图点燃夹在腋下的火炬，可这该死的打火石怎么都点不着，高汶发誓要是这次能逃掉的话回去第一件事一定是让梅林教他点火的咒语。

梅林脑袋上的伤口鲜血叭叭直流，浸湿了亚瑟大半边肩膀，急得亚瑟团团转。

_哎呀！_

亚瑟一声惊叫，原来他的脚被一根藤蔓缠住了，亚瑟被狠狠地绊倒在地，双手一松，就把肩上的梅林甩得远远的。

_唔！_

梅林撞击地面发出一声闷响，然后便像个装满棉花的破麻袋似的往前滚了一段距离才停下。

“梅林！”亚瑟气急败坏地喊出声来。但他自己的情况可比梅林要糟糕多了。眼看着亚瑟就要被抓走，他被藤蔓蛇缠住脚腕在地上拖拽着，他不停地翻滚身体想要挣脱藤蔓，又试图抓住巨大的岩石减缓速度，但都于事无补。挣扎期间他抽出腰间的佩剑，使出全力砍断缠在他脚上的藤蔓，可那该死的藤蔓就像金属造的似的，怎么也砍不断。

高汶急忙扔掉火炬，全力奔跑追上了眼看就要被藤蔓拖入雾中的亚瑟。就在千钧一发之际，他往前一跳，抓住了亚瑟的双手，并及时双脚勾住一块巨大的岩石，死死拽住亚瑟，与藤蔓怪物角力。

“你可千万别放手啊！”高汶痛苦地吐出这几个字，豆大的汗珠沿着鬓角划落，双脚与岩石接触的地方隔着皮靴也能感觉到石头嵌入肉里的疼痛。

亚瑟感觉自己快要被人从中间撕开。腹部的皮肤和肌肉紧绷，就连脊椎也产生了撕裂的疼痛感。可无论他和高汶两人怎么努力，也制止不了那藤蔓把他将他一尺一尺地拽向地狱，绝望之感瞬间涌上心头，难道他今天就要命丧于此？他不甘心。

越来越多藤蔓蛇汇聚前来，缠上了亚瑟的腰间，还有更多的藤蔓在浓雾中肆意狂舞，嘶嘶地吐着信在雾中搜寻别的猎物。

“高汶，再不放手连你也会被拖进去的。”亚瑟说，“你快带梅林走，别管我了。”

“别傻了！我就是放手了他也不会跟我走的。”高汶憋着一口气艰难地说。

亚瑟苦笑了一下。

正当亚瑟和高汶都要绝望之际，一个火光在雾中划出一道橙红色的弧线，高汶定睛一看，原来是他一直没点燃那根火炬。

_嗞！_

高汶见到了奇异的一幕。虽然火炬没有碰到亚瑟，但亚瑟身上的却藤蔓忽地迸起了猛烈的火花，随之而来的是那些藤蔓蛇发出的凄厉的嘶吼和剧烈的燃烧，然后纷纷化作一阵阵黑烟，随风而逝，而未被波及的藤蔓立即撤退，消失的无影无踪。

_啪！_

从藤蔓蛇中被解放出来的亚瑟和高汶同时摔在了地上，并伴随着木棒跌落的清脆声，那根木棒已经被烧掉了一大半。

高汶瞬间就明白了，他连忙望向方才投来火炬的方向。

逐渐散去的浓雾里是他摇摇晃晃的身影。那人才往前走了半步，就缓缓地跪了下来，躺倒在地。

“梅林!”

 

§,§,§

 

迷糊间梅林感觉自己好像陷在入软软的枕头里，好舒服好温暖的枕头，他从来没有睡过这么舒服的枕头，就算是盖尤斯专门为他度身定做的木棉草药枕也没有这么舒服。他扭了扭脖子，这几天没好好睡害他脖子疼得要命。 _咦？好像还有配合头型的凹槽？_ 梅林舒心地眯着眼把小脑袋瓜往枕头的凹槽钻了钻，真舒畅啊……他满意地继续沉睡了过去。

又过了好一会。

“都一晚上了，他睡得可真自在。你腿不麻吗？”

“闭嘴，高汶。”

梅林恍惚间好像听到有人对话，这下他总算睡饱了。他慢慢地清醒过来，而脑袋上的伤口却越发疼痛。

梅林不自觉地伸手去抚疼痛的部位，但还没抬起多少，就被人按了回去。

 _是谁？_ 他嘀咕着缓缓睁开双眼。

梅林见到的第一眼是一张倒转的脏兮兮的大脸，满头岩灰几乎都把金发染成了灰色，他眉头皱得能夹死一打苍蝇，鼻子还红红的，像个小丑。

_呵呵呵样子滑稽极了。_

“你醒了？”

“唔~亚瑟……亚瑟？”

梅林总算认出大脸是谁了，而昏迷前的零碎记忆也慢慢恢复起来，他想起来他们遭到藤蔓蛇的袭击。

“危……危险……”梅林吞吞吐吐地说了几个字，还想要起身来，可是他的脑袋依旧昏昏沉沉，连抬一下指头的力气都没有，更别说爬起来了。

亚瑟意识到梅林想要做什么，他按住梅林的肩膀，安抚他的男仆，“放心，我们暂时很安全。”他温柔地对他说道。

梅林定睛望着亚瑟，他头一次这么近距离地看着他，看着亚瑟眼眶里滚动着为他而生的泪和感激，他前所未有地庆幸自己因祸得福而得以独享这份荣幸。只是这个角度，很是古怪，因为亚瑟的脸是调转的，靠得那么近，那么令人动心……

_慢着，这么说来，我是躺在他的大腿上？不！是大腿中间？_

后知后觉的梅林才意识到他的处境，瞬间双颊立即烧得滚烫。

“你的脸怎么那么红？是不是发烧了？”亚瑟见到梅林的脸一下变得通红，很是忧心，立即摸向他的额头探热。

“啧！”梅林倒抽一口，亚瑟不小心碰到了他的伤口，疼痛迅速从伤口蔓延到全身。

“对不起！弄疼你了吗？”亚瑟忙着道歉。

“不不……我只是想坐起来。”

“哎哟我们的睡美人终于醒了。”高汶抱着一捆柴火走了进来。

亚瑟没理他，只把梅林扶起了起来。

“这里是哪里？”梅林小心地扶着脑袋问。

“我们昨天过夜的山洞。”高汶回答。“对了，我在洞口多布置了几个火堆。”高汶对亚瑟说。

他走到梅林跟前蹲下，“梅林，刚才幸好有你，不然我俩都死翘翘了。你真是个天才！幸好你知道火能克制藤蔓怪物，才救了我们一命。这下我在洞口点满火堆，藤蔓怪物一定不敢进来了哈哈！”高汶很是满意自己的杰作，并把洞口的火堆指给梅林看。

“高汶，你没想过山洞里不通风我们会被憋死么？”梅林看见洞口那几个正冒着滚滚浓烟的几个火堆，一脸黑线。

“噢！漏！”高汶一拍脑袋瓜，夸张地摇了摇头，“对不起，我俩没想过。”

“呃~”亚瑟脸上也露出了尴尬的笑，这下梅林明白了，显然这个馊主意也有二国王的份。

“可是这火堆已经点了一晚上了，我们也没觉得闷啊！”高汶说。

梅林也觉得奇异，他深呼吸了一口气，确实如此，就算在山洞深处里一点竟然都不觉得闷，仔细闻闻，还能从浓烈的烟熏味中嗅出青草的味道，难道这个山洞不是密封的？如果是这样，那他们说不定能找到别的出路。

“这个山洞可能不是密封的！”梅林大胆作出判断。

“啥？”亚瑟与高汶都十分诧异。

“怎么说？”亚瑟问道。

“因为这个山洞的通风很好，不像是密封的，这么说来……”说着梅林让亚瑟搀扶着站起来，他想往里看看，“我们可以尝试往里走，或许山洞的另一边会有出路。”

“这样不是太冒险了么？”高汶提出质疑。

“是有点冒险，但我们已经被困住了，我们应该尝试一下，但愿另一边没有怪物。”亚瑟出乎意料地对梅林的建议投了赞成票，这可是很少见的。

梅林望着正搀扶着自己手臂的亚瑟，他觉得自己和亚瑟之间有些东西和以前不一样了，是什么东西他说不上来，也不敢去想，虽然让他有点不自在，但是他是快乐的。

“你笑什么？”亚瑟瞥见梅林嘴角扬起。

“没什么。”他笑了笑回答。

“好吧，那我们什么时候动身？”高汶打断了俩人的思绪。“你现在能活动吗梅林？你头上的伤好像很严重啊。”高汶皱了皱眉头，他也很担心梅林的状况，尤其是他清楚知道梅林方才击退藤蔓蛇是使用了魔法。

“嗯，”梅林点点头，眉头紧皱，显然就算只是点头对他来说也是很吃力的。

_轰隆隆！_

梅林话音刚落，整个山洞突然发出巨响并摇晃不断，洞顶的岩石纷纷坠落。

“见鬼！又怎么了？”高汶大叫。

“快逃。”

三人立刻动身前往山洞深处，高汶走在最前面开路，亚瑟则扶梅林趔趄穿梭于落石之中。三人踉踉跄跄，只怪路途实在崎岖。

_砰！_

祸不单行，一块盾牌大小的落石砸在了梅林腿上。“啊！”梅林一声惨叫，跪倒在了地上。

“梅林!”亚瑟立刻蹲下查看，可是梅林的脚被卡在了石缝之间，怎么拔也拔不出来。

“伤着了么？”亚瑟心疼地问。

“亚瑟，别管我了！快走吧！”梅林痛得脱力，可他还是要将亚瑟推开。

“我不会扔下你的，”亚瑟紧握梅林双肩大吼。“我不会再丢下你了，永远都不会。”他的眼里他的脸上，写满了在乎。

梅林愣住了，莫名感动，他在亚瑟的眼里看见了自己。亚瑟是他注定要为之倾注全部人生的对象，遇见亚瑟既可以说是命运的诅咒，也可以说是命运的恩赐。尽管他无数次无比希冀向亚瑟坦白，但他始终没能提起勇气告诉他自己最真实的一面，无论是那一份不能承受的命运还是那一份无法言表的情感。可是，就算他如此不坦诚地对待他，亚瑟却依然对他无比信任，他无比感到愧疚，也感到无比庆幸。可他不敢想象，在亚瑟的眼里，他看见了独一无二的自己。

眼波里流转，是满满的歉意，他握住亚瑟的手。

 “小心上面！亚瑟！梅林!”梅林的思绪被高汶的发疯大喊给打断了。他抬头一看，原来亚瑟头顶上的一块巨大岩石正自由落体砸来，巨石足有马车大小。他惊恐地看了一眼面前的亚瑟，再过一秒钟，他和亚瑟都会没命的。

_来不及了。_

“Chistian!”

_没有任何余地了。_

他不假思索念了个防御咒。以亚瑟为中心，半径3米范围内奇迹般地生成了一个巨大的蓝色保护罩，幽幽地闪烁着奇异的而美丽的光，把三人都保护起来，而所有落下的岩石都在接触到蓝色保护罩的瞬间，均化作灰蓝色的烟，消失无踪。

“妙极了。”惊诧不已的高汶发出感慨。这是他头一回见到梅林使出这样的法术。如果不知自己身在山洞中，还会以为自己是站在一片幽蓝的星空底下，这样的景色不存在于世界上的任何地方，这里的星不是银色的，而是闪烁着金色光芒的，每颗星都好似一个宇宙，收藏着无穷尽的秘密，守护身处其中的他们。

山洞的震动也渐渐停止了，似乎威胁已经解除。

梅林好不容易松了一口气，他多害怕一不留神就会永远失去亚瑟。可当他与亚瑟四目交投时，才发现原来沉默的亚瑟才最让他恐惧。

 

§,§,§

 

 “亚瑟……我……”梅林慌忙地想要解释，但却什么也说不出口，只因他清楚得很，无论他说什么都是错，因为从最开始，他就是错的。

他只得与错愕的亚瑟大眼瞪小眼，亚瑟的表情让他感到很害怕。多年来的相处使得梅林和亚瑟间形成了一种默契，无论亚瑟嘴巴上说的是什么，梅林总是能从亚瑟的脸上读到他心中真正所想。然而这一次却什么都看不出来，亚瑟脸上既不是震惊、也不是愤怒、更不是悲伤的表情让梅林感到前所未有的无助感。他从未感觉自己与亚瑟如此遥远，他仿佛目睹自己灵魂被一只巨大的手瞬间从胸中抽离，扔到宇宙的另一边，离亚瑟远远的，被永远放逐，孤独地漂浮在浩瀚的星空里。

亚瑟松开了梅林，而就在亚瑟放手的瞬间，梅林一时体力不支便顺势往后倒了下去。

亚瑟没有如往日般第一时间去查看梅林，反而扭头向后走去。他扶着额口中喃喃自语，他要离开这个鬼地方，离开梅林，他要找一个地方冷静一下，可他却发现无论他走到哪里，前方总有一片幽兰挡在面前，不，不对，不仅他的前方，他的前后左右上下都是同样的幽兰，无孔不入的幽兰就像该死的梅林一直注视着他，似乎整个山洞都笼罩在蓝色保护罩之下，随着他的移动而移动。

_见他妈的鬼！_

这让他感到十分恼火，他面前又出现了无数双散发着熟悉光芒的眼，正在默默注视着他。

“滚开！”亚瑟暴怒地挥舞双拳打向面前的蓝。幽兰轻飘飘地散去，如同一阵烟雾，但很快又重新聚拢。

“对不起。”梅林撑起身子，虚弱地说。可他不敢看亚瑟一眼，现在他的脑袋里也是一团乱，根本不知该如何去用言语表述他现在的愧疚和忧伤。

“对不起？呵呵。”亚瑟猛地转身面向梅林，双肩颤抖不止，“有什么值得你道歉的？”他大步跨去从地上揪起这个吓丢了魂的灵魂的小男仆，愤怒地捏住他的下巴，无情的指甲嵌入他的双颊，刻下了深深的血印，“为你的谎言还是你的背叛？邪恶的魔法师？”梅林好似到下颚骨碎裂的咯啦声，口腔内的肉因为外力的作用挤压在牙缝中，浓浓的铁腥味充斥在鼻腔。

梅林抿唇忍受着，因为他知晓亚瑟心痛还要比他承受的肉体上的疼痛还要剧烈一百倍，他愿意接受亚瑟的一切惩罚，如果亚瑟对他的惩罚也能减低一丝一毫他的愧疚，他愿意为此付出一切。

干涸的眼眶里承载的是失去了光芒的彼此。

_亚瑟的心早已碎成千瓣。_

眼看着他们似乎就要这样深爱并折磨彼此，直到永远。

“放手！你真的会弄死他的！”高汶再也看不下去了，他冲上前去对发疯的国王的手腕就是一记猛击，随后接住瘫软的梅林。他躺在高汶怀里，无力得连喘息都变得奢侈，然而目光却不愿离开亚瑟一秒，看得高汶心疼不已。

 “你可还好？慢慢呼吸，别激动，有我在呢。”高汶抚着梅林的脸温柔地问道，泛白的指印在他苍白的脸上依然明显，他还注意到梅林额头上的伤口已经不再流血了，可这是否意味着他已经无血可流了？这使他心忧至极。

梅林瞪大了双眼，困难地喘息着，一句话也说不出来。幽兰的天空渐渐灰暗，金色的星星也不再闪烁。

亚瑟心知自己做得过分，可他心中的狂怒就是一只被囚已久的猛虎，一但放出，谁也无法拉住。

“你还没回答我呢，梅林!你为什么要骗我？！”

梅林虚弱得说不出话来，只能眼睁睁地看着亚瑟。他曾经熟悉的那张脸，现在却陌生得令人心生怖畏，他对亚瑟终究会谅解他的最后一丝期待也随之消失殆尽。

“这又不是他的错！”高汶再也无法保持沉默了。

“真有趣！他一直欺骗我，潜伏在我身边多年并隐瞒魔法师的身份是我的错咯？”亚瑟咬牙切齿地说道。

 _砰！_ 一声闷响，高汶二话不说挥拳给了亚瑟重重一击，亚瑟瞬间头昏目眩跌掉在地。

“他所做的都是为了你！”高汶咬牙怒吼道，如果这个混球不是他的朋友，不是他的国王，不是他心爱的人牺牲自己也要保护的人，他这一击应该是直接把他的头给拧下来。

“这么说你早就知道了？你也是个骗子。”亚瑟用袖子抹去嘴角的血迹，从地上缓缓地爬起来。

“你们都欺骗了我！”亚瑟突然扑向高汶，将他推倒在地上，利用身形上的优势压制高汶使他动弹不得。“我最忠诚的朋友是个魔法师，我最信任的骑士一直替他隐瞒一切！”亚瑟抡起拳头回敬给高汶一顿猛击。

高汶硬生生地吃了他好几拳以后，捉住了机会利用一个翻滚把形势扭转，反骑在亚瑟身上。“你这个白痴！如果我们不骗你，你会放过他吗？魔法在卡梅洛有地位吗？要是他一早告诉你他是个魔法师，他早就被你和你父亲烤了！”他掐住亚瑟的锁骨把他制住。

“伟大的国王陛下，请你好好想想，这些年来梅林都为了你做了些什么？他害过你吗？他哪一次遇险不是为你豁出性命，哪一次不是拼尽全力救你，可你却不知感激，现在知道了他是个魔法师，却想要了他的命！”高汶当头又给了亚瑟一拳。“问问你自己的心，你是怎么看他的？你真心认为他骗你是为了要害你吗？”

“住……住手……高汶求……你了。”梅林吃力地抬起头，苦苦哀求。

“呸！”

亚瑟吐出口中的淤血，对梅林的求情不屑一顾。

“魔法是邪恶的……魔法杀死了我母亲……还有……我父亲！”亚瑟望着洞顶的一片幽兰，陷入了深深的回忆中，他的理智在不断说服自己魔法有多么邪恶，梅林有多么可恶，而他那曾经令他无比纠结的爱，是多么的可笑。

“你真是食古不化！”高汶摸爬着把亚瑟甩到了梅林身边，揪住他的头让他看着梅林，“你看！你给我好好看看！你真的认为他是邪恶的魔法师么？”

亚瑟凝视着他的梅林，梅林也凝视着他的亚瑟。世界上最遥远的距离，不是爱到痴迷却不能说一句我爱你，而是以爱为名的欺瞒令彼此遍体鳞伤。

“说，你究竟想从我身上得到什么？”亚瑟的眼眶里充盈溢出的泪珠，却也依旧无法浇熄他的怒火，他猛地翻身过去掐住梅林的脖子。

充满力量的双手紧紧地压迫在梅林纤长的颈脖上，压迫，强烈的压迫，他全身的血液似乎瞬间充斥于头部，原本苍白的脸也涨的通红，梅林似乎听见喉咙碎裂的声音，本能驱使他举起双手试图掰开掐在脖子上的手，可当他触碰到那人的双手时，他又放弃掉了这个念头。他抚着亚瑟的手腕，坦然地接受了他应得的惩罚，他没有保护好亚瑟，他伤害了亚瑟，在这个世界上对亚瑟伤害至深的人就是他自己。他不再挣扎，不再反抗，那张他深爱的脸就会渐渐地，渐渐地消失于迷茫中……

_我永远不会背叛你。_

临了一刻，他微笑翕动双唇。

山洞内灰暗的幽兰渐渐变浅，渐渐透明，直至消失。

 

§,§,§

 

“该死的！你快放手！快放手！”高汶非常后悔自己的粗心大意，难道亚瑟真想要置梅林于死地吗？他无法相信。高汶使尽全力要扳开亚瑟掐住梅林的双手，尽管高汶的战斗技巧可能比亚瑟略高一筹，但力气却远不及他。

“放开他！”无计可施的高汶只得抽出佩剑，架在亚瑟的脖子上威胁道。锋利的剑刃在他裸露的皮肤上划出一道血痕。

可亚瑟并没有理会高汶的警告，他的全副心思都在梅林身上。

_梅林，他的梅林。_

亚瑟用力地掐着梅林的脖子，他正死死掐着的也是他的心，不知从何而来的伤感充斥在他胸腔，一阵一阵酸疼从叫做心脏的地方一下一下地泵出，泵向他身体的每一根血管，泵向他的每一个细胞。

_好痛，真的好痛。_

亚瑟面前的这张脸从通红变紫再变白，毫无血色的惨白。

扶在他腕上的手早已垂下。

高汶见威胁也派不上用场急得团团转，他只得举起剑柄想要从后敲昏已经完全丧失理智的亚瑟。

他被泪水模糊的双眼里满是熟悉的轮廓，瘦削而苍白的面庞，深褐近乎黑色带点卷头发，总是红扑扑让人看起来觉得很可笑的大耳朵，雪白柔软而纤细的脖子，还有那双肉嘟嘟的唇，全是随意一样都会令他怦然心动的元素。他是谁？还有别的谁吗？当然是他的梅林。

“梅林!”亚瑟这才如梦初醒松了手，梅林顺势向后倒了下去。

高汶见状连忙扔掉手中的剑，飞扑过去接住梅林。

高汶将他捧在怀里，他眼里的他，长长的睫毛依旧美丽，但原本湛蓝的清澈双眼中却蒙了一层灰，涣散失焦望着前方，纸一样白的脸上是几道清晰可见紫红色指印，还有鲜红的口水兜也遮不住刚刚亚瑟在他脖子上留下的紫淤伤痕，看得他很是心疼。就连一向乐观的高汶忍不住要为他的好朋友落下男儿泪，他连忙用手探了一下梅林的颈脉，又把脸颊凑近梅林的鼻子。

 _幸好他还有呼吸。_ 高汶松了一口气。

亚瑟依旧没有从巨大的震惊中清醒过来，他惶恐地注视着高汶和梅林，他没有资格乞求上天原谅他刚才干的傻事，但他诚心希望自己没有真的伤害到梅林。

_我干了什么？我干了什么？_

高汶小心翼翼地把梅林放在身边一块较大的岩石上，解下斗篷卷成一卷，细心地垫在梅林头部。

“他……他还活着吗？”

“你还好意思问？”火冒三丈的高汶抄起跌落的佩剑，直指亚瑟的心脏。“如果你不是国王，不是我的朋友，我发誓我现在就把你杀掉！你看你对梅林做了什么！他真是个白痴！我们都是白痴，居然会相信你总有一天会改变你的看法接受他，接受魔法。但显然我们都赌输了，因为大家根本就押错了注！亚瑟，你太令人失望了，你根本不配拥有这样的梅林！”

亚瑟不做声。 _他说得很对，我不配。_

“哼，很好。”高汶冷嘲。“亚瑟·潘德拉刚！我们的友谊到此为止吧！我也不再是卡梅洛的骑士！我要带梅林离开这个鬼地方，去他妈的命运！去他妈的誓言！”说着高汶把佩剑丢向亚瑟，回头抱起梅林就要走。

 _什么命运？_ 亚瑟似乎不是第一次听到别人提及这个词，他隐隐觉得会和梅林的谎言有关，但是他不敢过问。

“你要带他上哪里？”

“任何地方，只要能远离你这个恶魔。”

亚瑟似乎听到他自己的心咯噔地，碎了。

 

§,§,§

 

他本以为自己就该从此与梅林死生不复相见了，但命运自有它的轨迹。

_嘶！嘶！嘶！_

高汶才走两步，洞口那边便传来令人恐惧的叫声，相随的还有落石轰鸣。

“糟了！一定是洞口的火堆灭了！”高汶焦急自语道。

“我先去挡一会，你带梅林快往里走吧！”说着亚瑟爬起来拾了一根火炬，要向洞口跑去。

“不……要……去……”原来梅林已经醒了过来，躺在高汶怀中气若游丝地说，他转向亚瑟，灰蓝的双眼泛着泪恳求亚瑟不要犯险。

“梅林，你不舍得他去么？”高汶贴在梅林的耳边悄声问道。

“即便他那样伤害你，你还是这么爱他吗？”他温柔微笑着说。

梅林别过脸，他凝视着高汶没有说话，但一切早已尽在不言中。

“呵呵呵，祝我好运吧，朋友。”高汶随即朝梅林抛出一个阳光灿烂的大笑脸。

“等等，亚瑟！”高汶抱着梅林追赶了上去。

亚瑟停了下了脚步。

“你带梅林走，我去对付藤蔓蛇！”说着高汶便把梅林交到亚瑟怀里，并夺过亚瑟的火炬。

“不，高汶，去的人应该是我。”亚瑟一脸茫然地说。

“快走！别废话！”说完高汶把亚瑟往洞穴深处一推，自己便举着火炬冲向洞口。

“来吧！你爷爷我在这儿呢！恶心的臭东西！”

 

§,§,§

 

_呼哧！呼哧！_

亚瑟喘着粗气吃力地奔跑着。

他抱着再次陷入昏迷的梅林狂奔在山洞中，身后是越发遥远的高汶与藤蔓怪物搏斗的嘈杂，他不该丢下高汶一个人的，可他已经不能回头，一切都太晚了，倘若他回头，便是意味着高汶白白牺牲。或许他强迫承认自己是个懦夫会更加好受些，或许他从来都是一个不敢面对现实，不敢面对自己的懦夫。

亚瑟忍住悲伤咬咬牙，看了一眼怀里的人。梅林脸上和脖子上的累累伤痕，竟然都是自己亲手造成的。过去逐一浮现眼前，他不敢相信自己变成了高汶口中的“恶魔”，不敢相信自己可以狠心对他手无缚鸡之力的小男仆下手。

_不，他并不是柔弱的男仆，他是一个法师，是一个懂得在瞬间就夺人性命害人全家的魔法师。_

_可是，他是梅林呀！_

亚瑟的理智他的情感发生了前所未有的冲突，这一切都是因为他，因为这个看似无害却深藏不露的人，一个骗子，一个感情的骗子。

亚瑟憎恶梅林辜负了他的信任，同时也憎恨自己辜负了梅林的心意。假如自己刚才真的把梅林掐死了怎么办？亚瑟一定会后悔一辈子，不，也许等不到一辈子那么长。

带着体温的泪滴落不小心落在了梅林的脸上，化作温柔大手，轻抚他的面颊。

梅林缓缓睁开双眼，见到亚瑟在哭，他有些不忍，想替他擦掉下颚的泪痕，但手臂却如千斤重，他稍微挣扎了一下，可一点都动不了，又迷迷糊糊地昏睡了过去。

亚瑟没注意到梅林醒来又睡去，无论是他还是梅林都已经快要撑不下去了，他有些想要放弃，但他不能停下来，恐惧的本能驱使他一直往前跑，一直向着一个不知是否存在的出口奔跑。他抱着梅林不知跑了多少英里，也不知跑了多久，他只知道在很久很久以前他已经什么都看不到了，这诺大的空洞里只有无限漆黑和他孤独的脚步声，以及空气里弥漫着的满满的血与尘埃的气味，令人绝望不已。

他的肺被这里的空气刺痛，他要放弃了，他要投降了。亚瑟慢慢地放慢了脚步，他几乎都已经感觉不到自己还在喘气了，大概是体力透支的麻木吧。他停了下来，失焦地望着前方，其实他已经累的连方向都分不清了，哪里是前路，哪里又是地狱呢？不过都没有所谓了，因为下场都一样。

“梅林，我累了。”他小声对梅林说。“我们逃不掉了。”亚瑟没期待昏睡的梅林会回答，但显然梅林都听到了。

“Fromum feohgiftum”

一个很小的蓝色光球凭空出现在亚瑟的前方。亚瑟先是吃了一惊，但很快他认出来了，这个光球曾经为他带过路，令他从困境中脱身。

_原来真的是你。_

如果他们此刻面临的不是这样的困境，他们应该会有更好的结局。

亚瑟强忍住了几近崩溃的情绪，又卯足了劲跟着光球跑了起来，很快，漆黑的前路中忽地出现了一道强光，那是太阳的亮光，出口近在咫尺了！

亚瑟的情绪瞬间从绝望转向狂喜，“出口！快看！是出口！”他高声呼喊着狂奔向光明。“梅林！我们逃出来了！”

 _嚯！_ 对流空气在他耳边制造了一道意味着自由和希望的声响。

在亚瑟终于冲出黑暗与久违的阳光拥抱的那一瞬间，他的双眼因为不能适应突如其来的阳光，眼前只有一片白茫茫，但这总比方才的漆黑要美妙的多。亚瑟快乐得几乎要唱出歌来，他不顾一切地向前冲，直到双眼适应过来，他竟发现自己正站在万丈悬崖的顶端。

从狂喜天堂瞬间又回到绝望地狱，这一次，从身体到灵魂，他真的彻彻底底地投降了。

_啪！_

亚瑟双膝重重地磕到坚硬的岩石上，呆呆地看着眼前的一切。

火红的云彩，火红的天，火红的太阳。绚丽却不浮夸，温暖而不燥人。深吸一口，还能嗅到来不知来自哪里的青草味，沁人心脾。

如果不是今天，不是此刻，不是这里，亚瑟一定很愿意和梅林、和格温或是任何人分享这样的夕阳，他冷冷地笑。“我从来没注意过原来夕阳也能如此动人。”他自言自语。

梅林扶住了亚瑟的手臂，有气无力地说，“嗯，真的很美丽。”他对着亚瑟挤出招牌傻笑，情深地望着他，深邃的眼眸回归湛蓝，闪现着昨日的光芒。

这个世界上大概没有什么能比得上梅林的笑更令人动容了，梅林的笑就像一朵盛开的向日葵，总能让人心中阴霾一扫而尽，能够和他一起欣赏这个最后的落日，未尝不是一件美事。

只可惜，他们不会了无遗憾地离去。

“你哭起来很丑，你知道吗？”

“得了吧，再怎么丑也比你英俊！卖猪肉的都比你英俊。”

“我肯定比乔治英俊的多。”

“你确定要在我俩临死之前还要提他吗？”

主仆二人都笑了起来。

夕阳无限好，只是近黄昏。

雾气从亚瑟身后的洞穴中蔓延开来。

“看来高汶失败了。”亚瑟说。

“嗯，但他不会孤单的。”梅林若有所思。

“我们很快会一起去陪他了。”亚瑟望向洞穴。“不知道阿瓦隆有没有酒馆。”

“拜托！一定要有，不然会被高汶那个家伙烦死。”梅林脑海中回忆着跟高汶初相识的那些日子。

_嘶嘶！嘶嘶！_

洞穴中传来熟悉的声音。可它已不再令人恐惧了。

亚瑟抱紧了梅林，用他的身体护着他，就算会被那藤蔓怪物绞得粉碎，他也要和梅林一起，死生不分离。

“Chistian!”

梅林吟诵了一道咒语，湛蓝的双眼闪烁出一阵金光，仿佛像是他全部的生命力所迸发出的最后光芒。

亚瑟他轻轻拨开梅林额头上被血和汗浸湿的发丝，温柔地注视着他的梅林。原来梅林施咒时的眼睛如此美丽，如此纯洁，怎么也无法让人联想到“邪恶的魔法师”。

他不明白自己起初为什么会认定梅林是邪恶的魔法师。算了，这一切都不重要了。他只要知道梅林很好就够了。

刚才山洞里的那片幽蓝再次出现，但这次小得多，只在亚瑟和梅林周围淡淡地围了一圈。身在其中，可以见到许许多多金色的小星星在其中飞舞，仿佛是有生命的小精灵，时不时落在亚瑟的肩上，或是调皮地绕着梅林转圈，当他伸手抓住其中一只，摊开手掌却发现小星星竟化在手心，令人称奇。

“梅林，你就是令人着迷的魔法。”亚瑟捧住梅林的脖子，安心地在他的保护之下度过这最后的美好时光。

“我的魔法，为你而生。”

幽兰的星空外，深绿色的藤蔓漫天飞舞。可沉浸于蓝色的小世界的两人，眼里只有彼此。

“我爱你，亚瑟。”

亚瑟瞪大了双眼，他没料到梅林会如此直接地说出这句话。

“嘘！”梅林伸出右手堵住了亚瑟的嘴，微笑地静静闭上双眼，靠在了他的身上，从亚瑟的心跳声里，他就能听到他的回答。

亚瑟他的左手十指紧扣，温柔化作一股暖流，从两人的手心散发，穿透脉搏的束缚，涌入灵魂的最深处。

他闭上双眼，轻轻地在他的额头凿下一个吻。

他们都希望时间能够停止在这一刻，直到永远。

 

§,§,§

 

 “O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!”

梅林缓慢地在亚瑟耳边念了一句听不懂的话，虽然像是对着亚瑟说的，但他却并不这么认为。

“你说什么？”亚瑟问。

“没什么，龙语的我爱你。”梅林随口答道。

“想不到你还会龙语，我真的太小看你了。”亚瑟宠溺地打量他的神奇小男仆，梅林带给他的意料之外永远令人称奇。但很快他们大可不必再为任何事担心了吧，希望他们也能这样牵着手到阿瓦隆，那样就不必费神在茫茫人海，噢，茫茫精灵海中找他了，他们已经浪费了太多时间了。他把脸颊贴轻轻地贴在梅林的脸上，他恨不得就这么吻着梅林直到天荒地老直到骨肉俱焚。

幽蓝的小世界慢慢缩小，缩小到只薄薄地覆盖在亚瑟身上。

“你干什么了，梅林!”亚瑟突然意识到只有自己浑身上下散发着幽蓝的光芒，但梅林身上却没有同样的光。

“永别了，我的国王。”梅林微笑着，深绿色的藤蔓已经嘶嘶嘶地探到了他身上，一圈一圈地将他的双臂缠绕起来。

“不！你干什么？！你在干什么梅林？”亚瑟慌张地搂紧了梅林，他挥舞拳头想要砸开侵犯梅林的藤蔓，那些吐着信的藤蔓碰到亚瑟身上的蓝光便迅速缩回，扭动绕过亚瑟，继续侵扰它们的猎物梅林。藤蔓越聚越多，亚瑟双手难敌这不可计数的鬼爪般的绿色幽灵。

“为什么？为什么要这样做？”亚瑟大声质问，他愤怒了，他难过了，他紧紧搂住梅林的腰，用他自己的身体来挡住藤蔓，可惜根本无济于事，藤蔓已经完全包覆了梅林的双臂，力气之大亚瑟无法与之抗衡，他只好拽着梅林不放手，让藤蔓把他俩一起拖入洞穴的深处。

“我的魔法不足以同时保护我俩。”亚瑟眼睁睁地看着梅林的苍白的面庞渐渐淹没在深绿的缠绕中，“让我……”

他甚至没能听完梅林最后说的那句话，斑驳泪眼模糊了他的视线，哽咽了他的声线。“不……梅林……不。”亚瑟下了必死的决心，他紧紧咬着牙关死命搂住梅林的身体，在梅林魔法的庇佑之下，藤蔓似乎对亚瑟有所忌惮，但即便有魔法助力，他依然在与藤蔓角力中占尽下风，梅林从他手里被一点一点地抽离，任凭他如何发出撕心裂肺的呼喊也无法让他挽留所爱。

最后梅林被包裹成了一颗绿色的茧，被送入了暗无边际的洞穴里，吞噬。而他，却被弃之于命运之外。

血红的残阳洒遍了殒王谷外的悬崖，沉默的王者手里紧紧拽着一只余温尚存的靴子。

_轰！_

过了不知多久，一头巨大的飞龙才从崖边腾起，姗姗来迟。巨龙长啸了一声，朝留在亚瑟周朝蛰伏伺机侵犯的藤蔓喷出炽热烈焰，瞬间这些来自地狱的恶魔便化作了黑灰，永世不得超生。

如此轻易。

龙载着传说中的王，消失在殷红的晚霞中。


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter  03** _

 

靴子孤零零地躺在黑暗中。

亚瑟从床上坐了起来，呆呆地望着那只靴子。往事一幕幕在亚瑟眼前回放，梅林傻笑时露出的小兔牙，梅林悲伤时只打转却不落下的眼泪，梅林叫他起床时的温柔的声音，梅林颈脖间隐隐透出的香味，梅林按在他肩上手心的温度……他所喜爱的梅林的一切……此刻都已不复存在了，只有这只靴子，一只沾染了主人鲜血的靴子，像一把扎在他心头的利刃，无时无刻不在提醒着梅林的离去。亚瑟的心好疼，他从来都不知道失去梅林能让他这么痛苦。梅林对他来说是什么呢？是曾经无时无刻都陪伴在他身边的挚友至交？还是他生命中最不可或缺的至深至爱？直到不久之前，他才弄清楚了梅林的真实身份和对他的感情，而他自己，甚至还来不及去适应和接受一切，就已经彻底失去了梅林。

梅林太狡猾了，竟然用死来逃避责罚，亚瑟怎么能容忍自己被一个笨笨的男仆像傻子一样耍了这么多年。

泪珠又止不住地落下，划过他苍白的脸，漫过干涩的唇，渗入口中，他尝到的除了苦，还是苦。

“王后殿下！”

房门外传来卫兵的问安。

亚瑟赶忙用手抹了抹眼泪，缩回了被窝里，装作还没醒来的样子。

他不希望让格温见到他为梅林而哭。

“亚瑟，我带了盖尤斯来看你了。”格温绕道床边探视，发现亚瑟睡得正酣。

“盖尤斯，”格温皱着眉头说，“亚瑟怎么还是这个样子？你确定他的身体真无大碍吗？他的精神好像不是很好。”

“王后殿下，我希望能单独为国王陛下做一个详细的身体检查，这样我才能对国王的病情作出准确判断。”盖尤斯谨慎地回答道。

格温又瞧了一眼亚瑟，也认同盖尤斯的说法，于是嘱咐完老御医务必好好照顾国王以后，离开了房间。

_啪嗒！_

房门闭上，归于平静。

盖尤斯看着床上呼吸均匀的亚瑟，探探他额头的温度，便有了结论。他把药箱放在了一边，搬来一张椅子，坐到亚瑟的床边。

“国王陛下……”盖尤斯说，但他很快改了口，因为亚瑟对他而言有着除了君王以外的别的身份，“亚瑟，请允许我以一个您父亲的老朋友身份恳求你。”泪珠在这位饱经沧桑的老人眼框里打转，他对梅林的思念足够令他抛弃掉身为宫廷御医应有的冷静，忘却君臣的礼仪，他唯一想知道的只有在殒王谷发生的一切。

亚瑟也不再装作熟睡，他掀开了被子，坐了起来。他知道盖尤斯在乌瑟统治时期训练出一套谨小慎微的待人处事原则，老御医从不轻易抛弃那套君臣之礼，即使在亚瑟继位之后，他同样没有一丝一毫地放松过紧绷着的那条看不见的君臣界限，如今他主动以“父亲的朋友”的身份跟他对话，亚瑟也不敢怠慢。

“在殒王谷发生了什么事？梅林在哪里？他为什么没有同你一起回来？”老人望着亚瑟急切地询问道，亚瑟从他的眼里见到了一位慈父对儿子安危的心忧如焚，即便是乌瑟，也没有在他面前流露过类似的眼神。

他说不出口。

“请你告诉我吧！”盖尤斯再也不能等下去了，这些天来他已经受够了等待。他决定抛弃自己冷静睿智老人的形象，直接逼问他的国王。自从亚瑟在全城百姓的注视下被一条龙扔在卡梅洛皇宫门外的这些天来，亚瑟一直意识不清，所以没有人知道究竟发生了什么事，而其余的包括梅林在内的所有人，都在七天前的早上一去不复返了。在这个城堡里，所有有机会接近秘密中心的人均都对殒王谷发生的事均闭口不谈，仆人侍女和卫兵之间都在传言谁要是敢透露一句关于国王在殒王谷回来以后的事情，必定会小命不保，而事实上他们仅仅是对亚瑟在昏迷中吐露的只言片语一知半解而已。盖尤斯把全部希望寄托在亚瑟身上，尽管他也曾亲耳听见亚瑟口口声声提及梅林的死讯，但他绝不相信，他不可能相信。

亚瑟一时不知该如何面对眼前的老人。他曾经以为，这个世界上只剩下他一个人会为梅林这个小仆人的离去难过，他忘记了，对于盖尤斯来说，梅林也是他的全部。看着眼前这个急切想知道自己儿子消息的慈父，亚瑟不忍心，也不敢告诉他，自己是怎样伤害梅林，又是怎样眼睁睁地看着梅林被那该死的破藤蔓卷走。

亚瑟眼神中流露出一丝不易察觉的闪烁，这都被睿智的盖尤斯尽收眼底。

盖尤斯敏锐地联想到龙和魔法，他最不愿见到就是梅林和亚瑟在不适当的实际向彼此坦白，就算是最坏的打算，他也不敢想象。“是你杀了他？”盖尤斯站起身来后退了几步，难以置信地望着亚瑟。

“不！没有！”亚瑟激动地反驳，事实上，他确实有过这样的念头，所以他跟撒谎的孩子似的咬着下唇欲言又止，很是心虚，不敢直视盖尤斯。

“你只需要告诉我一句，他……确实死了吗？”

 “我……不知道。”

亚瑟望着那只靴子，沉思了一会，终于决定把殒王谷发生的一切告诉盖尤斯，这是他应该做的。

 

§,§,§

 

一个穿着深紫色兜帽斗篷的身影藉着朦胧月色在卡梅洛下城区快速穿梭，来到一个废弃的铁匠铺的门前，深紫色兜帽警惕地四处张望，确认没有人注意，才匆匆地钻进破烂的房屋内。

深紫色兜帽熟练地用打火石点燃了铁匠的火炉，久违了的熊熊烈火再次自由地在曾经的舞台上欢快地舞动，看着这熟悉的场面，深紫色兜帽仿佛又回到了青葱的岁月，贫穷却快乐的日子如今早已成了回忆，再多的感叹也无法挽回逝去了的时光。

深紫色兜帽深深地叹了一口气，从斗篷里掏出了一块石头，仔细地端详了一会儿，乌黑的石头上刻满了金色的奇异文字，在火光的映衬下转动它，还会隐隐约约散发彩色的光芒。虽然深紫色兜帽认识的字不算多，但任何人能看出，这些奇异文字并不属于五大王国的任何一个国家，至少它不属于这个时期的任何一个国家。

深紫色兜帽又从铁匠的展示架上挑出一把最锋利的剪刀，用一条泛着橙色污渍的白手帕仔细地擦拭干净上面的灰尘，然后果断地用剪刀划开了自己的手心。鲜血迅速从裂口中涌出，深紫色兜帽把手掌倾斜，鲜红色的血液在重力的作用下滴落到乌黑石头的表面，顺着石头上刻画的奇异文字凹痕流遍了整块石头，最奇特的是似乎这块石头有特别的吸力，能够牢牢地将血液吸附在凹痕上，即使将石头倒转，鲜血也不会从凹痕中溢出，很快石头上的凹痕里便充满了鲜血，深紫色兜帽对此很是满意

_轰！_

奇异的石头被投入熊熊烈火中，无数金色的火星随着石头的落下被溅起，铁匠炉子里溅起的火星和其他的火星不一样，它们并没有瞬间落下，而是竟从空中渐渐地汇聚成一股小小的漩涡，如同金色的龙卷风般在铁匠的炉子中央悠悠地旋转和扭动。

“出来吧！”深紫色兜帽小心翼翼地对着金色龙卷风说。

 _轰！_ 随着深紫色兜帽的一声令下，一股无名风凭空在屋子吹起，金色龙卷随风而散，随即又幻化成一张漂亮女人的脸，一张由点点火星聚集成的女人的脸，散发着诡异的红光，美丽却让人恐惧。

“我都按你说的做了，你也得到你想要的东西了，什么时候兑现你的承诺？”深紫色兜帽对眼前的这张令人恐惧的脸丝毫没有畏惧之心，反而以一种异于常人的勇气对其咄咄相逼。

这是当然，她们可算是老熟人了。

“噢!别生气，我忠实的朋友。”火星汇聚而成的女人脸开口说道，她的声音非常古怪，和任何人类能够发出的音色都不一样，更像是金属扭曲摩擦而成的噪音。

“我要见到他！现在就要！”深紫色兜帽加重了结尾的几个字，恶狠狠地命令道。

“情况发生了一点小变化，”女人脸的嘴巴微微地向右提起，用一种似笑非笑的表情回答。“我发现了一个可爱的小秘密。”

“我不在乎。”深紫色兜帽震怒了，暴躁地跳了起来，斗篷晃动掀起的风把组成女人脸的火星打散，随后火星又迅速聚起来。“我只想要他回来我身边！”深紫色兜帽威胁道。

“别激动嘛！我保证你很快就会见到他了，只要你能……”女人脸散开化成了一颗小火球，嗡嗡地飞到了深紫色兜帽的耳垂边低语喃喃。

听完了女人脸的话话，深紫色兜帽的情绪显然比刚才平静了不少，“好，我会按照你说的做，但你要保证我明天就能见到他。否则你别想我再帮你。”深紫色兜帽拿起旁边一个破旧的铁质水壶，揭开封尘已久的水缸盖，从中舀了一壶水，那缸死水因为太久没有人动过而滋生出阵阵异味。

女人脸沉默了一阵子，很快又露出了令人不寒而栗的微笑。

“成交。”

_嘶啦！_

那壶水被泼了下去，女人脸在腾腾升起的水汽中消失无影，仿佛未曾存在过。深紫色兜帽伸手从炉子中拾起依然滚烫的乌黑石头，满意离去。

 

§,§,§

 

听完了亚瑟的陈述，盖尤斯踉跄退后了几步，他浑身颤抖着，不是因为这个故事有多么惊心动魄，而是因为知道梅林为眼前的这个男人付出了多少。他生气，为亚瑟对梅林的残忍而生气；他伤心，为梅林受到的委屈而伤心；他悲痛，为梅林为命运牺牲悲痛；他震惊，为自己所见过最伟大的魔法师落得如此下场而震惊。

重温一遍这可怕的过去对亚瑟来说也是痛苦的，他也害怕会受到盖尤斯的责备，他没有好保护好梅林，当然，是以国王保护子民的名义。所以他把悬崖上梅林的告白那段给省略了，如果要他以别的身份来面对盖尤斯，他就更不能接受自己失去梅林苟活的事实了。

“亚瑟！”老人突然凑到亚瑟跟前，死死地抓住他的双肩，眼神无比坚定。“你真的相信梅林死了么？”

“我不知道，他被藤蔓卷走了。”想起梅林最后的那个眼神，亚瑟的心隐隐作痛。

“梅林对于你来说是什么？”盖尤斯问。

“他是……很重要的人，”亚瑟想起了悬崖上的那个吻。

“那你应该把他带回来，即便只剩下一具冰冷的尸体，你也一样要把他带回来。”说到“尸体”这个词，盖尤斯的心也不由得抽疼了起来。

亚瑟不敢相信盖尤斯竟然会对他说出这样的话，命令他的国王去带回一具仆人的尸体。然而这似乎也正是他内心所想的，他的斗志被激起，甚至开始感觉自己的血液开始沸腾，他巴不得马上就跨上马飞奔至殒王谷。

“梅林是我所见过最坚强的年轻人，也是这个世界上对你最忠诚的人。在他得到你的回报之前，我相信他是不会轻易言弃的。”盖尤斯的话意味深长。虽然亚瑟听得一头雾水，但他相信盖尤斯是在激励他找回梅林。“所以你要去把他带回来，这是你欠他的。”

 

今夜的月不怎么明亮，不知从何而来往何而去的云时不时地蹿到月的面前，彷如一层飘动的薄纱遮住了它的本来面目，败坏了赏月人的好心情。而周围的星似乎也要凑一凑热闹，捉迷藏似地纷纷跳跃在快速移动的云朵之间，让赶夜路的行人频频跌倒。

 

_嘎吱。_

格温推开国王寝室的木门，只觉得自己瞬间陷入了一片黑暗之中，连走廊里那一路那永不灭的灯火也无法照亮这漆黑的房间。

“亚瑟？盖尤斯？”格温端了一盘蘑菇汤站在门边，不愿走进无声的黑暗里，她尝试呼唤她的御医给她搭把手，显然无果。

“来人!”格温退后一步，招来走廊的卫兵，为她支起烛台。

“亚瑟？我给你带来蘑菇汤，好歹喝一点吧。”格温和卫兵蹑手蹑脚走向亚瑟的床前，点点烛火在风中疯狂摇曳，微弱得快要熄灭。

国王的寝室依旧寂静，只有呼呼的风声随着两人的深入越来越强烈。

“你睡……”

_哐当！_

精致的银盘跌落在地，浓稠的蘑菇汤流了一地，如同某人心中仅存一丝希望般，一点一滴，流失殆尽……

 

卡梅洛郊外森林，一位行色匆匆的旅人骑着白马朝着殒王谷的方向飞驰，在他墨绿色兜帽斗篷下，一只被束在旅人腰间的棕色皮靴，迎着呼啸的风轻轻摇动。

 

§,§,§

 

不久之前，殒王谷。

“梅林，好久不见了。”

熟悉的甜美女声在梅林耳边响起，咯咯咯地笑着，十分爽朗。如果这就是阿瓦隆的话，未免与传说中差太远了。梅林迷迷糊糊之间感觉有东西在他脸上、身上摸索着，冰凉的触感让他很不舒服，他从来都不知道原来死人也会怕冷。

“嗷啊！”梅林突然被身上那冰凉的东西咬了一口，这让他浑身上下打了个激灵，猛地清醒过来，自己似乎被凌空吊起在一个阴暗潮湿的山洞里，面前站着个穿着黑色兜帽的女人，身后有无数深绿色的枝条舞动着。

“梅林，跟我的乖宝宝玩得还开心么？”熟悉女声的脸渐渐清晰起来，黑色的斗篷，乌黑的长发，雪白的肌肤，鲜红如草莓的唇微微地向右上方提起，还有一双看似无辜但处处透露着诡计阴谋的双眼。

梅林这回儿算是真的清醒过来了，如果可以选择的话，他真的宁愿自己在阿瓦隆给精灵们擦地板，也不愿意落在这个变态的女人手里。

“莫甘娜!”梅林恶狠狠地朝着面前的女人低吼，挣扎着想要靠近她，才发现自己手脚上都紧紧地缠着那深绿色的藤蔓，藤蔓顶端的蛇头纷纷竖起，看似危险地吐着信。梅林情绪十分激动，可却一点劲都使不上来，他脖子上刚刚被冰凉的东西咬的地方好像已经感觉不到疼痛了，反倒是嘴唇有些发麻。

“难道你就没有一点新意了吗？”他直勾勾地瞪着这个邪恶的女巫嘲讽道。他真的不明白，难道她就不能消停一会？

“啧啧，不要破坏这美好的重聚行么？”莫甘娜哂笑着，美貌和魅力下暗藏的蛇蝎心肠令人头皮发麻，但倘若是任何一位不知道她真实面目的男士，一定会被她迷倒的，梅林曾几何时也有过这样的情迷。

“如果你又想让我杀亚瑟的话，恐怕你的计划又要落空了。假如你还记得上次的多头魔蛇事件你是落得个怎样惨败的下场。我……啊……”一股剧烈的疼痛突袭梅林脖上的伤口，并迅速蔓延至全身，虽然他早就因为浑身上下大大小小的伤而对疼痛无感，但这种源自于魔法的疼痛和一般伤痛是完全不一样的。藤蔓蛇的毒液犹如无数根细如牛毛的小针，随着血液流遍全身，一碰到带有魔力的血液，它就会变得具有生命，好似有无数的小虫挤满了在他的血管里，不断往外钻动，让梅林疼痛难当。

“嘘！嘘！”莫甘娜将纤纤玉指贴在梅林苍白的唇上，在梅林脸上轻轻划动，当游走到梅林额头上那个深可见骨的伤口时，她用她长着长指甲的食指狠狠地戳了下去。

鲜血从伤口里涌出，手指在伤口里掏动时的声音是那么令人恶心和心生畏惧，梅林有感自己将会再一次因为失血和疼痛昏迷，可他必须保持清醒，所以他用力地咬着自己的下唇强忍着，在这个邪恶的女巫面前他必须保持身为魔法师应有的尊严。

“以前是我低估了你，梅林，我只把你当作一个普通的仆人，所以我才会一而再再而三地失败。”莫甘娜从梅林的伤口中掏出几片藤蔓的碎屑，往地上弹了去。

“可自从我从一位忠实的朋友那儿得知了你的小秘密之后，我也是花了好长时间来为你度身订造今天的这场好戏啊……”莫甘娜对手指上沾染的血很是厌恶，所以她直接把血渍蹭到了梅林胸前的口水兜上，留下了格格不入的深褐色血印。

此话一出，梅林心中难免咯噔一下，他心虚地抿了抿嘴。她知道什么了？什么秘密？关于他的秘密？她忠实的朋友？是指阿古温吗？他会知道什么关于自己的秘密呢？在阿古温眼中，自己不过是一个普通的仆人罢了，根本不值得关注，他能泄露什么关于自己的秘密给她？难道是关于魔法？可是阿古温不可能知道自己会魔法啊！梅林努力尝试从自己思绪混乱的大脑中搜寻所有知道自己秘密的人的资料，可依然一无所获。

“啧啧啧！”莫甘娜露出她招牌式的邪恶笑容，一手捧起梅林直淌着汗水和鲜血的脸，“梅林，你真是一个讨喜又忠心的仆人，难怪我那傻瓜弟弟这么喜欢你。”莫甘娜凑上去梅林的脖子上闻了闻，“你究竟有什么秘密呢？”

“呵呵，如果你想用我的命来要挟亚瑟的话，这个主意未免也太愚蠢了。”梅林猛地别过脸，挣脱掉莫甘娜的手。“他以为我已经死了。”

“别太低估你自己了，小法师。我有一个更好的计划是专门为你准备的。”莫甘娜继续露出那诡异的微笑，玉手一挥，一张椅子轻巧地飞到她面前，她扬起斗篷优雅转身，然后双手叠放大腿缓缓坐下。

“我不懂你在说什么？”梅林警惕地看着她，可显然他刚才已经清楚地听到莫甘娜喊他“小法师”。

“梅林，别装了，我已经知道你是魔法师了，而且是个强大的魔法师，一个世上无人可与你匹敌的的魔法师。”莫甘娜说着说着又笑了起来，十分诡异。

“噢，所以呢？”梅林挤出傻瓜小白兔似的笑容说道。“难道你继承了你父亲嗜好虐待魔法师的优良血统？莫甘娜小姐？”

“闭嘴！梅林!”莫甘娜被惹恼了，忽地站起指着梅林怒骂，“不许你把我和他相提并论！”缠绕在梅林身上的藤蔓忽然变得更紧了，并将他的手脚向外拉扯，他感觉自己四肢快被强大的拉力撕断裂了。

“啊~啊~”

梅林痛吟不止。

 

§,§,§

 

“吁！”

殒王谷之所以叫做殒王谷，正是因为古往今来许许多多有着无比能耐的人和曾经伟大的王命丧于此，因而得名。在这个遍布危机和充满绝望的地方，最缺乏的便是奇迹。

骑着白马的国王伫足在殒王谷森林的入口，轻轻地摘下墨绿色兜帽，他挂满了不知是泪还是汗的面庞在晨曦的照耀下，闪烁着奇异的光芒。

亚瑟缓缓地从腰带中抽出那只暖暖的皮靴，贴在胸前想象它曾经的主人留下的体温。

“你在哪里？你还活着吗？”

亚瑟四处张望，殒王谷内已经没有前几天随处可见的浓雾了，此时的殒王谷就如曾经的殒王谷一般平静，树还是这么绿，鸟还是这么唱，水还是这么清，仿佛所有悲剧从未发生。

他驾着白马慢行于丛林中。亚瑟不知道自己为什么要来，他的梅林和忠诚的骑士们都已经在他面前被来自异界的魔法生物吞噬了。他宁愿相信他们死了，重回这个伤心之地，或者碰巧重遇那邪恶的魔物，那么就能与他的好友与挚爱重聚了；他又不敢相信他们已经死了，因为他们曾经在他面前那么真切地活过，那么快乐地活过，而如今却只剩下他，一个苟且偷生的骑士，一个孤独的王，一个心碎的人。如果他们没有死，又该到哪里去找呢？茫茫林海，只他一人一马，一剑一靴，毫无头绪。

“除非有奇迹。”

亚瑟喃喃自语，紧紧捏着早已冷却了的皮靴。

“梅林！梅林！你在哪里？！”

树林中的鸟被惊起一片，亚瑟的喊声在殒王谷中久久回荡。

 

铁匠的火炉前，烈火熊熊。

“他走了。我没拦住他。”

“不要紧，刚好我也已经准备好了。”

“那你的承诺……”

“放心，就算你失败了，我还是会履行承诺的，你今天就能见到那个人了。但我需要他替我办件事……”

“不！你不能让他做任何卑鄙的事！你难道有我还不够吗？”

“我的朋友，别忘了你并没有完成你的任务，但我依旧让他回到你身边。我相信，为了你，他愿意作出这小小的牺牲。”

“求求你不要告诉他……我做的那些龌蹉的事……”

“呵呵呵，这要视乎他任务的完成程度了。”

“还有……你能确定他们永远都回不来了么？”

“这个不好说，但我能确定，今天这两个可怜的孩子其中一个必须死。当然，最理想的莫过于如你所愿，让他俩共赴黄泉。”

“但愿如此。”

“作为你的盟友，我很欣赏你的冷血；作为你的家人，我为我的笨蛋弟弟感到难过。”

“彼此彼此。”

 

§,§,§

 

 “Bael o……nbr……yne!”梅林艰难地念出一个点火咒语，试图烧断捆绑他的藤蔓，但他那双会闪出金光的眼睛像湿了水的打火石，才闪了一下便迅速熄灭了。

“原来你不知道！梅林！我还以为你什么都知道呢！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”莫甘娜的表情就好像刚看了一场十分精彩的小丑表演，笑得很是疯狂，作为一个公主，笑得嘴快咧到耳边并不是值得骄傲的事情。“可是我不得不承认看到你这么痛苦的样子我真的好高兴。”

莫甘娜笑眯眯地招来几根张牙舞爪的藤蔓，命它们在梅林面前嘶吼，“这些可爱小东西来自阿瓦隆，专门用来对付拥有魔法的犯人。被它毒牙咬到的拥有魔力的人比会凡人痛苦一百倍，而且完全无法使用魔法。所以只要你越勉强自己使用魔法，只会越痛苦……”莫甘娜继续咯咯地笑着，“它们最可爱的地方是，只听女祭司的话……如果每个人都乖乖的听我的话那将会免去不少麻烦呢~”

梅林努力避开这些恶心的家伙，可他早就疼得连动弹的力气都没有，因此在莫甘娜看来梅林除了一直皱眉以外，似乎淡定得很。

莫甘娜兴致渐起，她捏起梅林骨感的脸蛋，挤出肉嘟嘟但却干得掉皮的小嘴，假惺惺故作心疼地说，“梅林阿梅林，你完全不必受这样的苦，不是么？要是亚瑟看到你这个样子，一定很心疼吧！”

“你没有资格说他！”梅林噘着嘴嘟嘟囔囔。

“噢！你不能对我如此无礼！我可和亚瑟不一样。”莫甘娜毫无预兆地加重手里的力度，用力地捏着梅林，施加在牙齿和口腔内部的压力，足以令他以为自己的头骨会被活生生地掐爆。

“我给你一个弃暗投明的机会！小法师。”莫甘娜捏着他靠近自己，两人距离不到一英寸，相近得甚至可以嗅到对方的呼吸。“跟我合作。”

“嗤！”梅林翻了一下白眼，轻蔑地笑。

“梅林，你和亚瑟在山洞里和悬崖上发生的事我都看得一清二楚。”莫甘娜露出意味深长的笑容，十足碰巧揪住仇人小辫子幸灾乐祸的小女生。“告诉我，亚瑟尝起来是什么味道的。”

莫甘娜的话令梅林的唇微微颤抖，脸颊泛红滚烫，他忆起了和亚瑟那个甜蜜的吻不可否认，就算他此刻就要死去，他也已经感到满足了，因为他已经和亚瑟坦白一切，他无怨无悔，可他又觉得不甘心，他明明渴望在亚瑟身上获得更多，却又没有机会和他继续走下去。这样的心情矛盾至极，那个吻明明是才不久前发生的事情，现在竟感觉如此遥远，想着想着他又开始担忧亚瑟是否已经安全回到卡梅洛了？不过他相信巨龙基哈拉不会让他失望的。

莫甘娜没注意到梅林的思绪早就飞到九霄云外了，继续说，“我目睹他知道你是魔法师之后是如此愤怒，竟想掐死你！”她的红唇鲜嫩得就像沾了婴儿的血，暖暖地贴在梅林的耳垂，低声耳语，“我可怜的梅林，你的魔法如此强大，你的天赋让你如此无可匹敌，难道你甘心一直在亚瑟身边当一个小小的仆人吗？”

“你确认你看到了全部？”梅林斜眼盯着莫甘娜，他的心跳有些紊乱，“而且我并不是如此无可匹敌。但我不否认我确实比你厉害一点点。”梅林没放过反击的机会。

“呵呵，我当然看到了全部。”莫甘娜指尖轻抚梅林的额头的伤口，梅林疼得呲嘴。

“梅林，他不值得你这样为他。他之所以那样残忍地对你，是因为在他心中，你不过是个谎话连篇的仆人而已，他不是我们的同类。”莫甘娜继续用手指轻扫他敏感的额头，“他只是个凡夫俗子，一个用下半身思考的笨蛋。他对你的感情也不可能是真的，相信我，我认识他的时间比你久得多，我非常了解他的为人。他的吻，不过只是施舍和情迷意乱，他以为自己和你都要死了，才会……”莫甘娜的呼吸蹿进梅林的耳道里，气流引起了耳朵的骚动，噌地变成鲜艳的粉红。“不得不承认，你是个愚蠢，但有魅力的男人，即便是亚瑟也拜倒在你的……口水兜之下。”莫甘娜斜了一眼那可笑的脏兮兮的口水兜。

“可这一刻，我保证他已经忘记你了，我那个弟弟，正和格温在卡梅洛庆祝劫后余生……用男人和女人的方法……”莫甘娜下唇轻勾粉红的耳珠，梅林挺不住而发出的喘息声让她感觉自己胜利在望。“对于他来说，格温才是他真实的一面，真实的生活……而你，只属于深埋于他记忆中的某个浪漫时刻而已。”莫甘娜在梅林耳边喘了起来，挑逗性十足，右手则顺着梅林的下巴慢慢下移，划过雪白的颈，抚过结实的胸，又轻点平坦的腹……旋着指尖轻扫她所熟知的每一个男人的敏感地带。

那些她从那段不堪回首的回忆里学回来的技巧。

“不……”梅林喘着粗气说道。

“梅林，他爱的是女人，是格温，而不是你……或者你该尝尝女人的滋味？就和亚瑟一样。”莫甘娜双唇轻夹他软软的粉嫩耳朵，显然又激起了他另一番被极力克制着的带点颤抖的深吸气。“既然他不会信守你们之间的承诺，你又何必再为他坚持什么呢？倒不如与我携手建立新的王国……而你，将会是阿尔比恩的新王，所有人都会臣服于你，包括那个辜负你的人……”莫甘娜的纤指停留在梅林小腹下三寸的柔软处，开始了极尽挑逗的律动。

梅林竭尽全力控制住本能，憋得脸都红了，可见这不是一件容易的事情，尤其是莫甘娜能让他这副虚弱的身体产生反应本身已经是一件不可思议的事情了，加上血气上涌使得梅林的额头又开始往外冒血，可幸运的是这番疼痛这也令他比刚才清醒许多。

作为回报梅林也把他没有什么温度的唇贴在莫甘娜的耳际，深埋在她散发着成熟香气的后颈，厮磨取暖。这一亲昵举动令莫甘娜也不禁之芳心一颤，梅林毕竟还只是个未经世事的男孩，他的身体已经说明了一切，他怎么可能抵挡得住莫甘娜的诱惑。莫甘娜按捺住内心的小小兴奋，也闭上双眼享受起梅林的温存……

“莫甘娜，我想让你知道，我永远都不会背叛亚瑟！”

莫甘娜身后快速飞来了一张椅子，径直砸向她的脑袋，但就在快要击中的一瞬，椅子飞行的轨迹忽地转向了她的左边，生生地砸到了墙上，裂成碎片。

原本潮热暧昧的空气，刮过一阵刺骨寒风。

 

§,§,§

 

亚瑟骑着马迷茫地走在殒王谷森林东部，他不时下马查看泥土上藤蔓蛇留下的踪迹，可遍地的凌乱反而让他更加迷茫。从峡谷落石的地方开始，自东向西，自北向南，混乱的藤蔓拖动的痕迹无所不在，延伸数十里。这些该死的藤蔓似乎数量奇多，而且来自四面八方，而此刻即便视野清晰却一根都见不到，令追踪经验丰富的亚瑟无从下手。

亚瑟无助地环顾四周，期盼找到数天前遭遇的那片迷雾，他甚至祈求迷雾中的藤蔓能直接把他带到梅林的身边，即便藤蔓的尽头可能就是死亡，但只要能找到梅林，他不在乎。

_奇迹！我需要一个奇迹！请赐我一个奇迹吧！_

亚瑟不相信有神，但此刻他却无比焦急地希望有谁能倾听他的祈祷。乌瑟从小教育他世上不存在奇迹更不存在神迹，他对此半信半疑。但曾经的他，却天真地追求过奇迹，甚至为了获得奇迹背叛他的父亲信念，而结果却换来父亲的葬礼。从那一天起，他就在不再相信奇迹了，或者说，他不再相信奇迹会发生在他的身上。

可这一刻，他胸中却又燃起了渴望奇迹的火焰，他希望这把火焰能稍微温暖一下因为失去梅林而变得冰冷如同尸首的肉体，如果天地之间真的有神，他，亚瑟王愿意用他的王国，他的生命，甚至是他的灵魂，换取与梅林再见一面的机会。

他想要的只有梅林。

“亚瑟！”

亚瑟耳边响起熟悉的喊声。

是他！是他！

“梅林!真的是你吗？”亚瑟使劲全力叫喊，目光急切地扫遍森林的每一个方向，正午的毒日穿透高大的树木，让他感到一阵眩晕，耳边响起了嗡嗡声，无法确认声音的来源。

“梅林！你在哪里？快回答我！”亚瑟扯着缰绳在原地打转，全身的汗毛竖起像探测器一般留意着空气中任何一丝轻微的颤动。

“亚瑟！我在这里！”

亚瑟的身后传来那熟悉的，温柔的声线。

他欢喜地猛然转身，只是一片树影斑驳的草地而已。

“我在这边！”

亚瑟的右边也传来梅林的叫喊，他又一拉缰绳，转向右边，那只是另一片静谧的森林。

“我在你左边亚瑟！”

“我在你身后!”

“看你面前！亚瑟”

……

梅林的声音此起彼伏，从四面八方传来，加上毒辣的日头，让亚瑟头昏脑胀双耳嗡嗡作响，更加难以判断声音的方向。

亚瑟甩了甩湿塌塌的脑袋，使劲地眨了几下被汗水弄得刺辣地痛着的眼，慌乱地大喊起来“我看不到你，梅林！你究竟在哪里？”

“我被莫甘娜抓住了！快来救我！”

 _什么？莫甘娜？_ 亚瑟心想。 _这一切果然都是她的主意！阿古温的出逃，殒王谷的陷阱，圆桌骑士们遇难，还有梅林被抓，统统都是她的诡计！梅林的猜测没错。_ 莫甘娜的目标是他，她想用梅林来要挟自己，换取卡梅洛。看来那个女人从来都没有放弃过王位。

“我要怎么救你？我甚至不知道你在哪里？”亚瑟对着空气大喊。

“跟着它，亚瑟，快跟着它。”

一个不知从哪儿冒出一个蓝色小光球忽然飞到亚瑟跟前，散发着微弱的幽幽蓝光，有种摄人的威严却不失温暖，绕着亚瑟头顶缓缓地转了一圈，才颤巍巍地落在他的肩上，它是那么似曾相识，就像梅林的眼睛，就像那个在某个危急时刻带领他全身而退的小光球般，让他十分安心。

“是你吗？”亚瑟兴奋地对着小球笑。

“跟着它，就会找到我了。”

_嗖_ _~_

蓝色小光球飞快地向殒王谷西部飞去。

“驾！”

亚瑟抽起马鞭，跟随小光球疾驰于殒王谷森林中。

_等着我！梅林！等着我！_

 

§,§,§

_啪！_

莫甘娜狠狠地扇了梅林一巴掌。

“呸！”

梅林抬起骄傲的头，挑衅地俯视这个可怜的女人，或者说，俯视她可怜无依的灵魂。她也不知道，梅林的骄傲也只是为了不让满眼的热泪溢出湛蓝的海洋，即便他身心早已伤痕累累，但绝不能在敌人面前流露出一丝懦弱；即便他曾几何时因她的挑唆而意志动摇，但绝不会在她面前表现出对亚瑟的一丝怀疑。

_可笑的梅林，即使你这些年来一直陪伴在他身边，与他同生共死，为他失去一个又一个你所重视的朋友，你也没有任何资格涉足在他和格温或者任何女人之间。你永远不会成为他的王后，你知道的。_

脸颊上的火辣猛烈地灼烧着，却让他更加清醒，清醒，却让他的心中痛更加清晰。

_那我还有什么理由留在他身边？_

_我爱他，就算他背弃我，我依旧爱他。这是我活着，或者死去的唯一理由。_

“你这个不知好歹的家伙！”

莫甘娜恶狠狠地对梅林吼出这句完全不符合她身份的辱骂，扭曲的脸和投射出恶毒光芒的眼令往日人们眼里那位高贵美丽的莫甘娜公主彻底消失于世上。

“你知道嘛，莫甘娜……你真的很可怜，你究竟为何而活。杀死亚瑟？夺取王位？让魔法回归大地？还是为了避免你的梦境成为现实？”梅林嘲笑地说。

“我才是卡梅洛的真正继承人！我才是！我还是伟大的女祭司，我会让光复古教，让魔法在这片大地复兴！让所有的魔法师都能抬起头来，不必再过着过街老鼠般的生活！我，会建立一个真正的魔法王国！”莫甘娜瞪大了双眼，狰狞地怒视梅林，黑色的眼影衬托得她灰绿色的瞳仁如同神秘的黑洞，能够把单薄的梅林瞬间扯进他永远都挣脱不了异界。

“扪心自问这是你真实的意图么？别把自己说得那么伟大，莫甘娜！”梅林无畏地瞪着她，“难道你的预言没有告诉你，亚瑟才是那个可以让魔法回归的伟大国王吗？待他统一阿尔比恩之后，魔法师们一样能抬起头来，不必再东躲西藏！他，不仅会建立一个真正的魔法王国，还会建立一个真正和平的世界！魔法师和凡人共存的世界！”梅林面上写满了骄傲，为了他的王即成的霸业。

“既然他也是那个使魔法复兴的人，你又凭什么夺取他的王位？不要再为你的自私找借口了！莫甘娜！你根本就是觊觎他的王国！”梅林提高声调，有咄咄相逼的意味，“你所做的一切是因为嫉妒！你嫉妒他继承了乌瑟的一切！你嫉妒他比你得到更多爱！你嫉妒他得到了所有人的尊敬和忠诚！”

梅林的一席话如同巴掌的暴雨，一掌又一掌生生地抽在她无暇的脸上，她甚至感觉到自己的脸变红发烫，他说得对，尽管有些细节错了，但他说中出了她从来不敢承认的东西。

莫甘娜呆住了，不自觉后退了几步，她努力地搜寻驳斥梅林的理由。

梅林脸上露出了胜利者的微笑。“当你终于意识到自己过去的所作所为有多么无聊和愚蠢，那种感觉很失落，是吗？”

莫甘娜咬着牙，欲言又止，她脸上的肌肉跳动抽搐。

“但你还有机会弥补你的错误，”梅林表现得高高在上，“我不奢求你放了我，不过你可以停止对亚瑟的伤害。放下欲望和仇恨，终有一天你会得到你真正需要的东西，重拾欢乐。”

“不，梅林！我已经无法回头了。不过对于亚瑟和你，我倒是有些小礼物可以给你们留为纪念。”

莫甘娜说这句话的时候好像忽然松了一口气，抽搐的脸上露出了令人不安的笑容，让原本以为自己胜券在握的梅林吃了一惊。

“即便我放弃争夺卡梅洛，我也永远不会原谅你对我的背叛，还有你是怎样害死我姐姐的。”莫甘娜转身走向放满奇异药水和神秘法宝的橱柜。

“放心，我不会亲手杀死你的，也不会亲手杀死亚瑟。”梅林只能听见见莫甘娜在橱柜里叮叮咚咚捣鼓着什么。

“这是专程为你准备的。”莫甘娜着转过身来，背着手把一件神秘的物件藏在身后，笑得灿烂。

气氛好像突然变得古怪起来。

“好吧，我想那玩意应该不是好吃的。”梅林赶紧让自己表现得满不在乎，他内心确实深切期待在临死前吃几件美味点心或者来一顿鸡肉大餐之类的，因为他肚皮早已经饿得咕咕乱叫了。 _就算死也得做个饱鬼。_ 梅林这种莫名其妙念头令他回想起自己化成老梅消灭多头魔蛇时候竟被亚瑟称赞他有幽默感，一时忍不住就咯咯地笑了出来。

莫甘娜见到梅林说着说着突然目光呆滞地傻笑，一脸茫然，纳闷这个家伙该不会是吓成白痴了吧，但这倒也挺符合她一向对梅林的印象。

“咳咳！”莫甘娜轻咳两声，重夺梅林的注意。

“惊喜吧！哈哈！”说着莫甘娜露出一口大白牙天真地从背后亮出一把明晃晃的金色匕首。

“噢漏！”

梅林脸色一沉，张大嘴巴呈O字型，冷汗直飙地注视着这把兽骨柄金匕首，这把匕首他再熟悉不过了，因为他在盖尤斯那本《古教爱情法宝大全》的第一页就见过这玩意。

 

§,§,§

 

月明星稀。

亚瑟紧随蓝色小光球横穿整个殒王谷森林，到达了殒王谷西部，一个他从未抵达过的地方。

殒王谷的另一特色就是它的地貌实在是一个谜，谁也想不到峡谷的西部竟然有个万丈瀑布，而且这个瀑布下只有一个小小的水潭，最奇特的是这个水潭竟十分平静，天晓得这水潭究竟有多深，才能在这么小的面积里容纳如此巨大的水流量。

蓝色小光球晃悠悠地飘到小水潭的上方，照亮了整片水潭。亚瑟身处于一片开阔地带，瀑布周围几乎没有树木，只有一片散发着大自然气息的青草地，在月光和蓝光的照耀下显露出幽幽的翠绿，而他面前则是一高达数十英尺的瀑布，不知从何而来的流水在瀑布的顶端汇聚，无畏地心引力一跃而下，投入那片深不见底的水域。

_殊途同归。_

亚瑟头脑中突然冒出这几个字。

蓝色小光球停在水面上一英寸左右的地方，一动不动。泛着湛蓝的粼粼波光，就像某人。

亚瑟猛一下醒悟过来，他此行的重要目的——寻找梅林。这个地方说大不大，目之所及，除了不知是否存在的鱼之外，根本就没有别的动物了，更别说人。

“梅林！你在哪里？你听得到我吗？”亚瑟使尽吃奶之力大喊，他的伤还没好，长途跋涉已经几乎消耗掉他全部的体力了，可以说支撑他走到这里的唯一信念就是找到那个人了。

回答他的只有潺潺流水声。

“莫甘娜！我知道你在这里！快放了梅林!”亚瑟抽出腰间的佩剑，跳下白马。“你的目标不是卡梅洛么？不是你朝思暮想的女王宝座么？来啊！我就在这里！跟我决斗吧！”

亚瑟警惕地走向水潭边，想仔细查看是否有人的足迹，可除了他自己的脚印外，一无所获。

“怎么了？难道你只敢躲在黑暗中偷看，只敢抓走我的仆人要挟我，却不敢光明正大出来于我决斗？那你还有什么资格谈继承王位？”亚瑟快丢了理智，他愤怒地挑衅道，虽然这番言论也属有意为之，但实际上他也离爆发不远了，为了梅林，他实在心焦如焚，“出来啊！别像只老鼠一样只敢躲在暗处！”亚瑟恼火地把佩剑插到脚边的草地里。

_咕噜咕噜_ _!_

忽然间亚瑟惊见面前平静的水潭突发异动，潭中水不住地摇晃、翻滚着，原本平静的湖面瞬间如同一面被猛击打碎的蓝色镜子，碎片四溢，溅到亚瑟的身上，溅到周围的草地上。

亚瑟连忙用手臂护住眼睛，却见到更令他困惑不解的画面。

蓝色小光球的周围慢慢出现五个小漩涡，这些古怪诡异的漩涡竟然是向上发展的，不一会便形成了五根水龙柱。五根巨大的深蓝色水龙柱高耸入云，直插天际。

亚瑟被眼前的景象惊呆了，他从来都没见过这种东西，毫无疑问这些又是魔法搞的鬼，亚瑟突然意识到从前遇到各种魔法生物时都有梅林在旁，他原本以为自己打败了魔法，可原来事实是梅林一直用魔法守护了他。倘若是同人战斗，他或许还能得胜，只是殒王谷大败已经在他心里埋下恐怖的种子，恐惧和骑士的本能在他的身体里争斗，生的欲望和对梅林的执着告诉他，无论出现什么怪物，打败他是他唯一的出路。于是亚瑟鼓起勇气，双手紧握剑柄，剑尖直指水龙柱的方向，可是颤抖的剑身出卖了他，他还是感到很害怕。

_哗啦！_

正当亚瑟纠结于自己的内心争斗时，五根水龙柱的水好像突然失去吸引力，哗啦啦地跌落回深潭。

 _怎么会这样？_ 亚瑟暗自嘀咕了一句，他还以为水龙柱超他发起猛攻呢，然而这也令亚瑟放松了一些，可是很快他便发现端倪，原来在月光照不到的水潭的正上方，正凌空漂浮着一个强壮的身影。

 

§,§,§

 

卡梅洛城堡，王后的寝室。

格温独倚窗边，望着皎洁的月光，暗自思忖。

她若有所思地转动着左手食指上的戒指，不知多久以前，在她出生的那间房子，在满屋浪漫的烛光下，亚瑟亲自为她戴上的金色指环，那一夜，彷如昨日。

格温又从怀中掏出一只银手镯，她用左手拇指和中指牢牢地掐住，举向天空。在月光的照耀下，银手镯和金戒指相互辉映，各自发散着截然不同的光芒。一个散发着与生俱来的皇家气质，纯洁的金光透着摄人的威严，稍有不慎双眼便会招架不住被金光刺激得无法睁开；另一个则散发着朴素的美感，虽然只是一只普通的银手镯，但任何人都会拜倒再它精美的雕工之下，优雅而不失刚劲，月光让它身上刻满的凹凸有致的古文字显得玲珑剔透。

 _相较之下，金指环似乎略逊一筹。_ 格温认真地比较着两者。

她细细地抚摸银手镯，摸到手镯的一边那不和谐的凹痕。格温想起了送她银手镯的那个人，想起了那一夜的情不自禁，想起了以为痛失王后宝座而愤怒地把它扔在地上，想起了重归卡梅洛那天梅林告诉她的噩耗。

_失而复得，得而复失，让我知道，我爱的是谁。_

_如果我知道因为我对权力的恋栈会再一次杀死你，那我宁愿放弃荣华富贵。_

“我愿意。”她抚着胸娇羞地说，眼角含泪。

然后格温轻轻地把银手镯套在自己的右手上，籍着明亮的月光自恋地欣赏自己被手镯反射的银光照的发亮的黝黑肌肤。真配！

朗月之下，卡梅洛的王后左手提着淡紫色蕾丝裙摆，右手搭在看不见的肩上，欢快地哼着卡梅洛民谣翩翩起舞。

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter  04** _

 

“参见陛下。”

一把沉稳的男声从月之暗影处传来。

亚瑟抬头细看，半空中漂浮着一个短发的强壮男子，泛着银光的点点水珠从他身上滑落，显得他裸露的肌肉的线条完美如同雕塑，无论男女，都会为之动容，就连一向自诩不凡的亚瑟也自愧不如。

可男子背对明亮的月光，亚瑟看不清他的面容，可他确信那个人不是他所要寻觅的梅林。

“报上名来。”亚瑟举起佩剑，指着飘在半空的那个人，他眯着眼试图摆脱过于明亮的月光，看清眼前人。

沉默的男子缓缓飘落，亚瑟警惕地盯着他逐渐远离暗影之处，进入蓝色小光球的照射范围之内，他全身紧绷着，目光落在这一丝不挂的男人的脸上，不敢有丝毫懈怠，从他的体形来看，应该是个身手不错的……骑士？

 _难道是……_ 亚瑟闪过一个念头，但他不敢相信。

谜底很快就揭晓了。

蓝光照亮了男人的脸。

“我是兰斯洛特。很久不见了亚瑟。”男子谦逊而不卑微地答道。

 

§,§,§

 

 “这是什么鬼？盖尤斯!”头上包着粉红小碎花方巾的梅林噌地从盖尤斯身后钻出来，左手挥舞着鸡毛掸子，右手摇晃着一本巴掌大小的小册子，坏笑地观察盖尤斯抓狂的表情。

“那本书不用收拾！梅林!”盖尤斯紧张地说，老人家使劲浑身解数想要抢回梅林手上的小册子，但“训练有素”的梅林左闪右躲地先后避开了他杯子、椅子和水蛭缸攻击。

“让我看看嘛！《古教爱情法宝大全》?”梅林边念着封面上的字，边敏捷地从一张书桌的左边翻滚到右边，然后又轻易躲开了盖尤斯用一根秃毛扫把使出的“横扫千军”。“为什么要把它藏在你的枕头底下？”

“因为那本书不是给你看的！”盖尤斯气喘吁吁地瘫在椅子上，手中依旧挥舞着那把烂扫把。

“为什么？”梅林躲在书桌下面，盖尤斯越是这么说，他越是来劲想要知道这本书的秘密。他按捺不住兴奋快速翻动书页，“催情索……迷魂颈圈……忘情枷锁……苦闷之宝？这些都是啥咪玩意儿？”梅林看着小册子上描绘生动的使用指南插画，脸红心跳直咽了几下口水，这这这……实在太重口味了……都是些什么捆绑、鞭挞之类的东西。

“想不到原来你好这口！”梅林语带嫌弃地说，一边全神贯注地研读着。

“才不是呢。”盖尤斯尴尬答道，“这明明是学术研究！”老人装作严肃的样子。

“学术研究？这里写着‘危险：建议两个人以上使用’”梅林笑嘻嘻地指着其中一页举过头顶。“你和谁使用？乌瑟?”

_嗖_ _~_

一只玻璃药瓶擦过粉红小碎花头巾。

盖尤斯失望地一拍大腿。没砸中。

“快给我还回来！”盖尤斯怒吼道，他被这臭小子气得抓狂了，老脸红通通地，“你没看封面吗？那么本书记录是失传的古教神器！几乎不可能再见到的了。”

“噢是吗~那真可惜~”梅林失望地又翻了几页，“咦？古教爱情法宝之第一神器——玛查之刃？”梅林好奇地从书桌底钻出来，走到盖尤斯身边。“为什么这把刀写在第一页，却没有介绍？”他指着一幅画着一把兽骨柄短匕好奇问道。

“让我看看。”盖尤斯接过小册子，“哦，这个是就爱情法宝中最厉害，最神秘的法宝。”盖尤斯把关于古教爱情法宝的一切向梅林娓娓道来。

“传说中古教的女祭司，她们不仅有强大的法力，而且能永葆青春千秋万载。她们的法力强大得能够呼风唤雨，能够操控天地间各种神奇的魔物，甚至能够奴役生死两界的管理者，曾几何时，所有的魔法师甚至是凡人一听到女祭司这个词都会为之一震，并对她们致以最崇高的敬意。但是，在看似无坚不摧的外表下，她们却有着世上最让人同情的弱点。”盖尤斯顿了一顿，看着梅林。

“什么弱点？”梅林不知怎地想起了尼姆，其实她是一个很可怜的女人。

“她们不能恋爱。”盖尤斯同情地叹了一口气。“说是不能恋爱，其实是身为女祭司，必须终身保持洁净之身，因为她们早将身体祭献给古教之神，以获取远古的力量，所以她们成为女祭司的第一条守则就是不能恋爱，不能作出玷污身体之事。”

“噢~真可怜。”尼姆是个漂亮的女人，可能就是因为活了几千年都没有恋爱过，才会这么……心理扭曲，梅林想起那位差点害死自己和亚瑟的女祭司。

“于是就诞生了这一本《古教爱情法宝大全》。”盖尤斯完全无视梅林的脑内小剧场，继续讲道。“这是一本在不安分的女祭司间偷偷流传的小册子。里面记载了许多……呃……奇怪的情趣玩意儿。”盖尤斯尴尬地咳了一下，好组织语言.“她们用这些法宝来对付自己喜欢的对象……一般来说是男人。好让他们乖乖地留在自己身边，或者，惩罚负心的人。”

“女祭司们真奇怪~”说到对女人的理解，梅林真是一窍不通。“那这把匕首又有什么用途呢？”

“说到这把匕首就神了~它简直是男人的灾难！”盖尤斯谈起它也心生畏惧。“这把匕首是用来惩罚女祭司们出轨的男伴的，传说男人只要被它碰一下……就会……”

“就会什么？”梅林好奇追问。

盖尤斯挑起一边眉毛，意味深长地盯着梅林皮带下的那个部位。“会变成阉人。”

“噢漏！太可怕了。”梅林这才意会了，他满头黑线冷汗直飙地看了看小梅林。

“我看我最好还是求神保佑千万不能遇到这种东西。”梅林吓得肝儿颤，虽然他并没有……说起来有点害羞，他还没有试过和谁干过那种事情。他这辈子曾对几位女性有过好感，但最后似乎都未能继续发展下去，而且自从当了亚瑟的仆人，那该死坑爹的命运，根本就没有给他任何机会嘛！亚瑟这个家伙从前倒是不时和贵族小姐们有实战经验……当然，他都看到了，因为那个笨国王声响大得很！

梅林的小脸憋得红红的。

“我同意。因为还是你遇到这种东西的几率比较大。”盖尤斯奸笑耸了耸肩。“这本书送给你了。留着慢慢看吧！反正我还有一本……大的。”盖尤斯把小册子塞回梅林手里。

梅林盯着玛查之刃的图，沉思了好一会，才转过头来问盖尤斯，“慢着，这本东西你从哪儿弄来的？”

“波斯商人的地摊儿上。”盖尤斯挤眉弄眼笑道。

 

§,§,§

 

梅林惊恐地盯着莫甘娜手上的金色匕首，兽骨制的刀柄上面刻着一排精致的战马和玛查女神的图案，跟几年前从盖尤斯枕头底翻出来那本《古教爱情法宝大全》第一页上介绍的玛查之刃一模一样。他紧张地不停吞口水，头摇的拨浪鼓似的，祈求莫甘娜千万不要把那玩意碰到他身上。没想到那本波斯商人地摊上淘回来的小册子上说的东西居然真有其事，亏他一直只把那破书当搞笑颜色漫画来看待。

“噢？从你那有趣的表情来看，你似乎已经知道这是什么了。”莫甘娜有点惊讶于梅林的表情，毕竟这把刀是她最近从才姐姐的遗物中找到的，对于它的用法其实还不太了解，想不到梅林竟然也认识这把刀。看来它真是不可多得的宝物啊。

莫甘娜狡黠地将这把金光闪闪的小刀在梅林眼前晃来晃去。

“别碰我！!”梅林恐惧地呐喊，他使劲别过头去，以防自己过于高耸的鼻子被小刀碰到。

“哈哈哈！原来你梅林也有害怕的东西。”莫甘娜又是一阵疯狂的奸笑。啪了个响指松开了缠在梅林腰间的藤蔓。

她晃动着那金闪闪的匕首，抵在梅林的小腹。梅林于那把令他恐慌不已的小刀，此刻仅隔着一件单薄的深紫色内衣。

“或者从这里开始，重新讨论一下我们合作怎样？”她笑嘻嘻地威胁道。

 

§,§,§

 

“兰斯洛特？怎么是你……你不是死了吗？”

亚瑟问话同时举起了佩剑，充满恶意地指着眼前这个一而再再而三复活的情敌，他就像有九条命的猫，怎么都死不掉。无缘无故复活的人必定不怀好意。亚瑟自从上次见到兰斯洛特之后就把这一条准则写入了自己的行动守则中，再加上他和格温之间的事情仍未令亚瑟释怀，他实在无法信任这个人。

“别担心，亚瑟，我确实是你忠诚的骑士。”兰斯洛特上前一步，单膝跪在亚瑟的面前，尊敬地给国王行了个礼。月光下兰斯洛特完美身材毕现，雄伟的那活儿体面地垂在身下，令亚瑟也有点面赤心跳。但作为国王，他必须得接受这份敬意，而且兰斯洛特身上显然也没有能够伤得了他的东西。

“你怎么会在这里？”亚瑟清了清嗓子，试探地问道。

“放心，亚瑟，我回来不是为了格温。”兰斯洛特轻轻地起身，“是梅林把我召唤回来的。”

“梅林？你见过他？他在哪里？”一听到梅林，亚瑟就像变了个人似的，连忙抓着兰斯洛特的肩膀紧张问道，也顾不得君臣礼节或是他拼命摇晃一个赤身裸体的情敌是否符合社交礼仪了。

“咳咳……”兰斯洛特尴尬地将亚瑟双手从自己湿漉漉的肩膀上拨了下来，眼神示意亚瑟的背后。

亚瑟盯了兰斯洛特十几秒才明白他想要表达的意思。

 _不会吧_ 。

他颤抖地缓缓转过身去，望向身后的那片他来时经过的黑暗的森林。

月光洒进那未经开发的原始丛林，穿透层层叠叠的树叶，照亮了一个纤瘦的的身影。他就那么静静地，斜斜地站在那里，等待着来拯救他的人。

亚瑟的心怦怦直跳，不自觉的抽鼻阻碍了他呼吸。

即便看不到的脸，但是谁曾忘记深拥入怀过的身体呢？

眼眶中泛着的液体为此黑暗中的身影增添了一份朦胧的梦幻，哽咽的咽喉让他无法发出那个这些年来他曾无数次或高喊、或低吟的话语——那个人的名字。

亚瑟张开嘴，只敢大口吸气呼气，否则他恐怕会缺氧而亡。

纤瘦的身影晃动了一下，月光照亮了他倾斜向一边的肩膀，以及随意地搭着的红色口水兜。

亚瑟如在梦中，他迷迷糊糊地扔掉手中的剑，一瘸一拐地缓缓走向森林深处。一步、两步、三步……每一步犹如千斤，难以抬足，可又犹如踩在云端，似梦似幻。来殒王谷的路上，他曾无数次幻想再见那人一面，却从未幻想过与他重逢的场景。因为他不敢相信他还活着，或是不敢相信自己能活着见到他……那让人惊艳的湛蓝天幕与神奇的金色小精灵，还有那人被深绿色藤蔓卷入黑暗前的那张苍白的脸仍历历在目，直到现在他依旧无法确认过去几天发生的究竟是梦还是现实，如今……如今那个曾在他心中创造一切奇迹而后却在瞬间以死打破童话的人……就在眼前。

 _呼_ _~_ _呼_ _~_ 亚瑟一深一浅地走着并喘着粗气，他仍在努力使紧张咽喉发出声响，但徒劳无功。

身影的轮廓越来越清晰，骨感而不失男性美的纤细身材包裹在一件深紫色的亚麻长衫中，脖颈的位置点缀了一条破烂的鲜红口水兜，腰间系着一条绕了好几个结的二手皮带，深褐色的长裤松松垮垮地套在两根火柴似的腿上，左脚的位置是一只棕色皮靴和外露的白色袜套，右脚则光光地踏在满是杂草和落叶的地上。身影的周围散发着平常难以察觉的幽幽蓝光，如同传说里的森林精灵美少年。

亚瑟搜索着系在腰间的那只一路上不离不弃的皮靴，他感觉到皮靴在颤抖。很快，很快你们就重聚了。

 _仅几步之遥了！_ 空气中弥漫着那个人的气息，浓浓的，只属于那个人的气息，亚瑟每走一一步，每吸进一口气，专属于那个人的气息就会穿透他的鼻腔，穿过他的嘴，进入肺里，和他的血液和他的一切融为一体。亚瑟的心怦怦怦毫无韵律地跳个不停，他恨不得立马飞到他身边，却又害怕下一秒不知道说什么好。

少年的身影轻轻地向左一歪，将要倒地。

“梅林。”

亚瑟脱口而出，双腿一蹬飞扑过去双手捧住少年的腰，轻巧地转了个圈，然后跪倒在柔软的草地上。

“我接住你了，我接住你了，”亚瑟温柔地看着怀中的少年微睁的双眼，长长的睫毛沾着晶莹的泪珠扑闪扑闪地，为那片湛蓝的海洋增添一份神秘感。

少年没有说话，只静静地看着眼前这个浑身上下散发着金色耀眼光芒的王，肆意独享着被这个威武男人捧在怀中的满满幸福感。但不知为何，有一种很古怪的感觉正逐渐侵蚀着他的幸福，来自虚无的忧伤毫无预兆溢出眼眶。

“我这辈子都不会放开你了。”亚瑟在他疼惜的少年耳边呢喃，轻吻那孕育这咸咸的液体的湛蓝海洋，温润的唇讲少年面颊上的泪珠一颗一颗拾起，舌尖触碰到苦咸的那一刹，亚瑟的蓝眸中也闪烁着同样的晶莹。

“你为什么不说话呢？”亚瑟捧着梅林的脸，凝视着他微张的肉感的唇，嗅着他身上散发着的诱人的气息，本想好好地亲个一天一夜弥补这些天来为这个小男仆伤心难过而受伤的心，可怀里的人儿一声不吭让他很是担心。

“对了你的伤怎么样？让我看看？”亚瑟想起梅林头上的伤，赶忙小心翼翼地拨开额前的碎发，可他的额头完好如初，一点伤疤都没落下。他仔细检查后发现连梅林脖子上和脸上的淤痕也完全消失了，梅林似乎除了手脚异常冰冷以外一切安好。亚瑟不知道是不是梅林的魔法治好了他自己，但梅林看起来似乎没有生命危险，这让他安心不少。

“真好，你没事。”

“我爱你。”梅林用一种近乎耳语的声调含糊说道。

“我也是，我也很爱你。”亚瑟感动得又把梅林往怀里抱紧了一点。亚瑟再不想把失而复得的梅林放开了，他生怕这只是又一个梦境，害怕再次醒来时怀里躺着的不是梅林，更是畏惧那种在生命里没有梅林的空虚感。

“我想要你。”梅林抬起手抚住亚瑟的衣领细声说。“现在就要。”他乞求亚瑟。

亚瑟不知道在梅林身上发生了什么事了，竟会在这种时候提出这种要求。

 

§,§,§

 

“所以说，你还是不愿意跟我合作么？”莫甘娜坏笑着地用金光闪闪的匕首一点一点地挑开梅林腰间那条破烂二手皮带上的结。“你知道我这把匕首的威力，你应该害怕它。”

梅林咬咬牙，倔强地保持沉默，他掩饰得住害怕的表情，却掩饰不住自己颤抖的身体。

“或者这样吧~我们改一下交易条件。我不强迫你跟我并肩作战，也不用杀死亚瑟，我答应你不让任何人杀了他。你只需劝亚瑟退位让贤，而我成为卡梅洛的新女王。”莫甘娜微笑地阐述她的新计划，“梅林，这对你来说是个不可多得的好机会。不流一滴血，各取所需。我得到我的王位，而你，得到亚瑟。”莫甘娜暧昧地转动她的小刀，“到时候，你俩就可以不必顾忌世俗的目光，去他的格温，去他的继承人。你俩双宿双栖，过着神仙眷侣的生活，白头偕老……噢！那该多美好啊！”莫甘娜幸福地抱了抱双臂，满足地幻想着美好的将来，情不自禁地发出惊叹。可在梅林看来，她似乎有点……花痴过头。

说老实话这个条件确实挺吸引人的，如果不用顾及所谓的宿命之说，不用顾及亚瑟背负着的伟大使命，跟亚瑟找个世外桃源共度余生也是个不错的选择。可惜亚瑟不属于他一个人，他甚至不清楚亚瑟是否曾经属于过他。

“你注定会失败的！”梅林伪装成无所畏惧，“你既不是卡梅洛命定的君王，更不是统一阿尔比恩的王！你以为你所做的一切能够改变你所见到的预言，以为你杀了我和亚瑟就可以取而代之，可你错了！莫甘娜！没人能改变命运！”梅林慷慨激昂地说出这番话，可他心里却比谁都要失落。

_关于命运。_

“呵呵呵！没人能改变命运……你真的天真地以为是这样吗？”莫甘娜脸上又露出了异样的兴奋，“你确定你所了解的是命运的全部？梅林！”

“你什么意思？”梅林疑惑地问道。

“说到预言术，你还太嫩了。别忘了我可是天生的先知。噢~说到这个我还要感谢你，梅林！让我像个傻蛋一样为自己的天赋痛苦恼。”莫甘娜的语气里充满了怨恨，“如果你知道亚瑟会因格温而横死，你还会如此坚持么？”

“什么？”梅林十分震惊，因为他了解莫甘娜的预言从不出错。

 “难道你忍心心爱的亚瑟回到那个女人的身边，然后，被自己的愚蠢害死？”莫甘娜十分擅长做这种挑拨离间的事，对于争风吃醋这种事情的敏感可以说是女人的天赋。“亚瑟的命掌握在你手上，一切由你决定。”

梅林迷惑了，他相信这不单纯是莫甘娜的离间计，如果莫甘娜成心要招募自己，完全没有必要在这件事上撒谎，只是，他不明白为什么王后格温要害死亚瑟。梅林的脑子乱成一团浆糊。

_轰！_

原本熄灭的火炉突然冒起了熊熊烈火，莫甘娜闻讯如获至宝，高兴地抛下玩物梅林去应酬她的伙伴。

 “他走了。我没能拦住他。”火焰中传来一把熟悉的女声。

“不要紧，刚好我也已经准备好了。”

“那你的承诺……”

“放心，就算你失败了，我还是会履行承诺的，你今天就能见到那个人了。但我需要他替我办件事……”

“不！你不能让他做任何卑鄙的事！你难道有我还不够么？！”

“我的朋友，别忘了你并没有完成你的任务，但我依旧让他回到你身边。我相信，为了你，他愿意作出这小小的牺牲。”

“求求你不要告诉他……我做的那些龌蹉的事……”

“呵呵呵，这要视乎他任务的完成程度了。”

“还有……你能确定他们永远都回不来了么？”

“这个不好说，但我能确定，今天这两个可怜的孩子其中一个必须死。当然，最理想的莫过于如你所愿，让他俩共赴黄泉。”

“但愿如此。”

“作为你的盟友，我很欣赏你的冷血；作为你的家人，我为我的笨蛋弟弟感到难过。”

“彼此彼此。”

_轰！_

又一声巨响，炉中的火焰瞬息熄灭；而另一把熯天炽地的烈焰却已在某个把这番对话听得一清二楚的人心中轰然升起。

梅林从来没有对任何人起过这样的杀意，那个一再辜负亚瑟的女人竟然才是今天这场悲剧的始作俑者，她为了害丈夫，甚至不惜牺牲掉她的亲生弟弟和其他的骑士。

其罪当诛。

莫甘娜心情大好地转着圈回到梅林身边，得意洋洋地观察着她砧板上的肥肉。

“喏，现在你相信我了吧！说到恶毒我还远不及某个女人呢。”莫甘娜用同情的语气说，她喜欢这样的戏剧化转折。想不到那个笨女人竟会自己说出想让亚瑟和梅林死的蠢话，这可正中她下怀。这下想必不需要宝刀的威胁，梅林也会答应自己的要求吧，她只需再给怒火中烧的梅林多扇几下风。

“反正你已经知道了，再多告诉你一个情报。就连你那个法师的小秘密，也是我那位忠实的盟友说的。她知道的远比我想象的多得多，确实令我挺意外的，呵呵。女仆出身的下人是不是都有特别渠道打探小道消息，就连我们大法师艾默瑞斯的终极秘密她也了如指掌。谁曾想过咱们鲜嫩多汁的梅林竟然和我梦中的干瘪老头是同一个人呢？如果不是她，恐怕我这到死都会被蒙在鼓里呢！”

莫甘娜巴拉巴拉地说个不停，可梅林却无动于衷，应该说目无表情，因为他还沉溺在怒火之中。他毫不在意莫甘娜说的那些丑化格温的恶言，尽管大部分都事实，但最让他愤怒、让他心碎、让他无言的是格温的背叛！赤裸裸的背叛！他很后悔自己在一次战役的紧急救援中允许了盖尤斯对她暗示梅林懂得魔法的事情，他竟然天真地相信身为亚瑟夫人的女人绝对不会出卖丈夫，还鬼使神推地让她知道了和艾默瑞斯有关的内幕。他是在太大意了，一想到自己还曾傻傻地在他俩的婚礼上献上最真挚的祝福……那个女人，不可原谅！

莫甘娜从梅林空洞的眼里读到了无可名状的愤怒，未曾有过的愤怒，而这些正是她所需要的。她双手环绕在梅林的脖子上，额头抵在他的额上，体贴地安慰道“带走亚瑟，让他远离那个女人的魔掌，去一个没有杀戮，没有怨恨的地方好好生活吧！”

“不……”

被仇恨蒙蔽的梅林冷酷得比来自阴间的暗灵还要上千倍，就连莫甘娜见了也为之惧怕。

_我要亲自对付她。_

§,§,§

 

“亲吻我，亚瑟，亲吻我。”梅林勾住亚瑟的脖子，抚住他的胸膛乞求道。亚瑟这趟出来并没有穿铠甲，少了那层冰冷的保护，亚瑟既紧张又担心，并且不知所措。梅林的手搭在他起伏的胸膛上，使得他的不安完全暴露于梅林面前他忽然想到了未来，他和梅林未来，失而复得，死而复生，一切都来得那么不真实，就连他对梅林的感觉也变得虚妄起来。

_好像一切都不是真的。_

就在亚瑟还在犹豫的时候，梅林自己就已经吻了上来。他拽住亚瑟的衣衫，凑到他的面前，亲吻亚瑟的面颊和唇沿，好似饥渴许久的旅人历尽艰辛终寻得甘露，恨不得把亚瑟整个人吃掉。

亚瑟也闭上眼，吻了回去。

那吻若是回味起来，亚瑟会形容为“犹如暴风眼中的失控的熊熊烈焰”，决不能算是缠绵悱恻的那种。

他俩吻得正兴，兰斯洛特却打断了二人。

“梅林！你还好吗？”兰斯洛特又叫了一声。

意犹未尽的梅林似乎并没有认出他来，只呆呆地望着他，脸上流露着痛苦的神情，好似一个坏掉的人偶。

“小笨蛋，你在想什么呢？”亚瑟也觉得自己刚才在兰斯洛特面前有些失态，所以打趣问道，可他心想也许梅林是不高兴被打扰了。

梅林傻傻地地别过头来，望着亚瑟的大脸，眼神呆滞。

亚瑟觉得他俩都很奇怪，况且他也不是很相信兰斯洛特刚才说的话，所以他试探地指着身后的兰斯洛特，问，“梅林你还认得他吗?”

梅林心不在焉地看了一会儿亚瑟，然后才缓缓地把视线转移到亚瑟的身后，突然发现亚瑟身后站着一个人影！

他竟然是？！

“兰斯……洛特？”梅林含糊地念起故友的名字。“为什么……？你会在这里？”梅林呆滞地说，他又转过去看着亚瑟的眼睛，“为什么……我……”他晃了晃脑袋，他的脑筋很不清楚，他好像记不起来一些事情了，怎么都记不起来。

“你不记得了吗？是你把兰斯召唤回来的。”亚瑟提示道。

梅林点了点头，又摇了摇头。他浑身都没有力气，连努力回忆的力气都没有了。

亚瑟从梅林的反应看出来了一些端倪。

_他果然还是不能信任兰斯洛特。_

亚瑟显然迅速地在梅林和兰斯洛特之间做了一个决定。他不信任这个男人，从头到尾都不信任他。

亚瑟用双臂护住梅林，不动声色地转过身来面对兰斯洛特。可他发现兰斯洛特已然拾起了自己的佩剑，虽然并没有指着他俩，可在骑士的世界，谁握着剑，谁便是命运的主宰者。

兰斯洛特他手执兵器，俯视这两位手无寸铁的故友。

“难道你忘记了吗？梅林？”兰斯洛特冷冷地提醒他，在他的语气里听不出他是站在哪一边的，“你忘记了我回来的目的。”

“我们的目的。”兰斯洛特补充道，“我是来帮助你的。”

兰斯洛特的话如同一记重击，击中了梅林大脑里的按钮。梅林狠狠地倒抽了一口凉气，迷茫地看着他的曾经挚友和他的此生最爱。他无法抗拒那句充满魔力的的指令，无数画面可怖的画面从他心里那个深不见底的洞中一发不可收拾地冒了出来，卷起他梅林渺小的身躯坠入无尽漩涡之中……

不可救赎。

 

§,§,§

 

“呵呵，我倒是想看看你想怎么做。”无可否认，眼前这个目露凶光的梅林让一向自诩无畏的莫甘娜也生出了一丝畏惧之意，要不是亲眼所见他被绑牢牢地绑着，莫甘娜也许会起了逃跑的念头，毕竟，梅林就是艾默瑞斯，就是她永远的宿敌。很可惜，输赢已经注定。

“哈哈哈哈。”莫甘娜忍不住笑意，“别忘了现在谁是主人，谁是……奴隶。”莫甘娜举起了手中的金色兽骨柄匕首，眯着眼神秘地说“这把匕首，世代流传于女祭司之间，外人只知它是古教爱情第一神器，可他们谁也不不知它的真正用途。”

梅林当然知道这是什么。可他胸中的怒火已然烧到极致。

“莫甘娜，千万不要让我活下来，不然我会让你知道，什么叫做真正的宿敌！还有一些是你的梦里绝对不会告诉你的，就算我死了，你一样会输给他，你什么都改变不了！这就是命运！就连我都改变不了的宿命，你又岂能改变得了？”话音刚落，整个山洞突然地动山摇，一阵无中生有强大力量狠狠地击中了莫甘娜的胸口，猛地把她轰到山洞的另一头，结结实实地撞在凹凸的岩石上。而另一边梅林的双眼迸发着魔法燃起的烈火，橙金色的火焰肆虐于湛蓝的海洋，仿佛能烧毁目之所及的一切。

 

§,§,§

 

“你想干什么？”亚瑟警惕地问道。

“别紧张亚瑟。”兰斯洛特摆摆手温柔一笑，反手把剑交回给了亚瑟。“他需要我们的帮助。”兰斯洛特指了指梅林。他正怔怔地望着围在他身边的两人。

“他一定是用了过多的魔法才变成这样，或许是和什么人恶斗了一番消耗过大，又或许是中了什么咒语。”兰斯洛特蹲下来细细审视梅林。

“你怎么知道？”亚瑟还是不信任他。

“这个……说来话长，”兰斯洛特尴尬一笑，“毕竟我知道他的秘密比你要早一些。我以前见过他这个样子，只是没现在这么严重而已。”

_秘密。只对我隐瞒的秘密。_

亚瑟心里有些不是滋味，梅林的秘密成了他的心结，可是他哪有心情为这种事情烦恼。他回过身去，扶住了摇摇晃晃的男仆。

他轻拍他的脸，“没事了，我们回去吧。”他把梅林搂入了怀里，眼含泪光。

兰斯洛特也是个识相的人，“我去帮你们把马牵来吧。”说着他便走开了。

“我们再也不要分开了。”梅林小声说。

“嗯。”亚瑟点点头，“我们回卡梅洛，再也不分开。不过在此之前，要让盖尤斯给你做个全身检查，然后……”亚瑟笑笑，忽地把梅林公主抱了起来。

“噢不！亚瑟！”梅林忙摆手，挥舞起绣花拳锤打亚瑟的胸脯，不让他抱，这几下锤得倒是挺有力。

“噢呵？原来你是装的？”

“我只是想和你独处。”

亚瑟微微一笑，不知道该拿梅林怎么办，只好地又把他放回在草地上，“好吧，梅林小姐，你赢了。你要小的该怎么办呢？”

梅林鼓着腮望向自己光秃秃的右脚，俏皮地竖起脚丫用脚趾夹了夹亚瑟的斗篷边。

亚瑟心领神会，抽出一直夹在腰间的小皮靴，“抱歉我差点忘了，高贵的梅林小姐没鞋子穿会闹别扭。”说着，亚瑟屈膝半跪在梅林的脚边，细心地把靴子上的皮带扣一个个解开，再轻柔地用右手抬起梅林白皙的脚，仔细地用斗篷的边沿擦干净上面沾染的泥土。梅林这个小妖精，身体的每一个部位都那么诱人。亚瑟托着他的右脚毕恭毕敬地问，“请容我侍奉你穿上。”

梅林开心地点点头。

亚瑟深情地望着梅林的双眼，亲吻他的脚背。“我，亚瑟·潘德拉刚，永远臣服于你。”

梅林眼眶湿润，阵阵暖流涌如心窝。他很希望，这只是单纯的感动。

他垂下头来凝视他的王入了神，他的爱人，如果不是那可恨的宿命，他便不可能遇上他，可命运却偏偏用了一条红线将他们捆绑。

 “终于绑好了！梅林，你的靴子真难穿，下次让人给你换双骑士靴好了……”亚瑟满意地拍拍手抬起头，才发现梅林早已满脸泪痕。“你怎么又哭了？”

梅林忽地扑向亚瑟怀中，紧紧地搂着他宽厚的肩膀，倚在他颈窝啜泣。

“我害怕你会离开我。”耳后传来了梅林夹杂着抽泣的告白。

“你又在胡思乱想什么呀？”亚瑟轻拍梅林的背，温柔的抚慰道。“再哭鼻子可就真成姑娘了。”

“答应我，你一定要记得我有多爱你，我永远都这么爱你。”梅林恳求着，带着让人费解的悲伤的腔调。

亚瑟被梅林突变的情绪吓着了，他感到自己肩膀上被泪水沾湿了一大片，可他又怎能抗拒梅林的要求呢？

“好……”

等不及他说完这句话，梅林便匆匆吻上了亚瑟的唇，冰冷与炙热的剧烈触碰，吻得令人猝不及防。

热泪在少年那汪蔚蓝如同深海的眼眸中打转，他闭上双眼，滚烫的珍珠连成一串润湿了他长长的睫毛，滑落在冰冷而苍白的面颊上，明明是那么令人开心的重逢，却总带着一抹绝望的伤悲。亚瑟不知道该怎么去安慰哭泣的少年，令人怜惜的少年。

梅林用他冰冷唇紧紧地压迫着亚瑟，柔软的双瓣彼此厮磨吮吸，他用舌尖探入亚瑟齿间摸索深入的通道，就在那个瞬间梅林的气息瞬间涌入亚瑟的口鼻，占据了亚瑟全部的感官。炽热的气息，口齿之间的每一丝每一缕牵绊都散发着强烈的情感——爱和欲望。亚瑟也不再拘束，他闭上双眼，左手猛地拥住梅林的腰，右手轻扫他骨感的肩胛，二人胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，心和心之间达到最大的同步率。梅林极具占有欲的舌恣意地翻腾搅拌于亚瑟的口腔之内，却偏偏灵巧地躲开了亚瑟的舌，可亚瑟也不甘示弱，他狡黠地加重了左手的力量，把梅林柔软的腰向自己小腹一靠，梅林突然受力不由地发出一声轻吟。亚瑟衬着间隙捕获到梅林那顽皮的舌，舌尖与舌尖的触碰之际接通了两人的灵魂，他们停止了舌间的追逐，放慢了速度，任凭那有节奏的律动引导灵和欲的合一。

也不知道那样的缠绵持续了多久，三十秒？一分钟？五分钟？谁也说不清，但对于两人来说，就像是一辈子，等待了一辈子所期待的人，等待了一辈子所盼望的吻，就在今天，就在此刻，真正属于自己。

可亚瑟隐隐感觉到梅林的伤感似乎并没有停住的势头，沿他面颊上跌落的泪珠沾湿了亚瑟的唇，苦咸苦咸的。亚瑟懂为何梅林还会落下伤心的泪水，因为只有伤心的泪才是苦的，可梅林似乎并不想解释太多，他用左手紧紧地扣住亚瑟的后颈，紧得令人喘不过气来，亚瑟不知该如何取悦他的梅林，因为梅林和格温不一样，格温不需要取悦，她只懂得索取，可梅林恰恰相反，他为他付出得太多，多得亚瑟不知该如何去偿还这笔孽债，可他更愿意相信从此以后他们谁也不欠谁的，因为爱是不能用付出和得到的多少来计量。

亚瑟轻轻衔起梅林柔韧得让人难以割舍唇瓣，舔吻。

梅林囫囵吞咽着口腔里亚瑟的残存，喉结缓缓蠕动，看得亚瑟心痒难耐。

亚瑟扯掉束在他胸前的衣带，然后慢慢地把梅林推倒在地。月光洒在梅林悲伤的面容之上，看得令人心痛。亚瑟一面小心翼翼地拥吻他，一面蹑手蹑脚地解开梅林的腰带。

“不，”梅林竟按住了亚瑟的手，他不愿与亚瑟有更多的亲密接触。

“别怕。”亚瑟诚挚地看着梅林，试图说服他放心地把自己交给他，他抓起梅林的手，与之十指紧扣，可是梅林冰凉的手却颤抖个不停。

“你不信任我吗？”亚瑟握着梅林颤抖的手，摆在自己的胸口，心脏的位置。“你看，你能感觉到我的心吗？它为你而跳动。”亚瑟轻抚梅林的湿透的面颊，为他拭去泪水。“你是世上唯一一个令我心动的人。”

梅林只把头别过去，咬着唇一语不发。

亚瑟把梅林的表现理解成默许，也许梅林只是不习惯而已，亚瑟笑着把害羞的男仆的衣服推到了胸部，平坦而雪白的小腹毫无遮挡暴露在他面前，如同一盘刚打发好的香软细腻的奶油，诱人犯罪。

亚瑟俯身吻住了梅林的上腹部，他的唇在他的体上游弋，霸道地吮吸着梅林的肌肤。梅林的身体其实并没有看起来那么骨感，只是皮肤确实要比平时就保养得宜的皇族要干涩一些，但这一点都不妨碍梅林品尝起来的口感。

亚瑟双手按住梅林纤细的腰，沿着腰线轻轻上抚，柔软的筋骨摸起来一点都不像粗线条的男子，令人越发的心生喜爱。梅林则早已羞得满脸通红，亚瑟甚至能够触到梅林那颗同他一样跳得毫无节奏的心，这让亚瑟也变得十分紧张起来，一不小心就触碰到了梅林胸前那两颗已经变得十分硬挺的乳头，惹得梅林疼得嗷地一声。

“不好意思。”亚瑟嬉笑道。

嘴上是那么说，但亚瑟却没有住手的意思，反而将双手移至他的胸上，拇指轻柔地按住了他胸前如同拔钉的两点，揉按了起来。

亚瑟手心的温度，暖人入心。

梅林羞愧难当，可却又忍不住想要偷窥沉浸在抚弄他身体的愉悦中的亚瑟，只好一手挡在面前，他咬着自己的食指，偷偷地瞧着亚瑟，亚瑟的脸和他一样赤红，柔情地与他对视。

不知缘何，他想起了自己与亚瑟的初次相遇。

而现在又要经历他们的另一个初次吗？

梅林越想就越心虚，他用力地咬着手指不想叫出声，可亚瑟却偏偏不能随了他的愿，整个人径直坐在了梅林的身上，加重了手中的揉捏的劲道，使得梅林浑身又痛有酥，求饶连连。

“这就够了吗？”亚瑟又笑了起来，并把梅林的衣服推到刚过了脖子的地方，正好把梅林的手腕用衣服缠了起来。

“你……”梅林又惊又惧，可还没说完，亚瑟已经一边拧捏着梅林左胸的乳头，一边把手伸向他的裤裆。

毕竟梅林的身体要比经验丰富的亚瑟敏感得多，所以档里的巨物已经在不知不觉中在裤子上撑起了弧度，显得此刻的梅林特别可笑。

被亚瑟见到他这个样子，梅林简直羞得想把头埋到地里去了。

“对……对不起……”梅林羞愧地说。

“傻瓜……你没有什么对不起我的。”亚瑟捏住了男仆情绪高涨的命根，熟练而轻柔地抚弄了起来，梅林的分身对亚瑟手心温暖的反应十分雀跃，才不一会儿便像个听话的卫兵那样站得直挺。

梅林强忍着不愿发出一点声响，大口大口地喘着气，浑身紧绷得像根快要崩段的弦。

一种极度强烈的恶感正在混沌他的心智。

亚瑟见梅林小脸憋得通红，只以为梅林是强抑欲望，于是他帮梅林把脏兮兮的裤子褪至膝下，他扶起梅林的双膝令其弓起。柔嫩泛红的卵蛋引得人食指大动，亚瑟笑了笑，缩到梅林的身下，捧起那副诱人的肢体，舌尖微舔，以齿轻叩，空气中满是情欲的骚香。

梅林依旧咬着牙不敢吭气，如洪水般的魔法力量在他脆弱的身体里冲刷激荡。

然亚瑟也已全然注意不到这些。他双手捧起梅林的臀，伸头在甬道的入口处猛吸了一下。

“亚……”梅林如同受了又一记猛击，可才说了半句，就被迅速蔓延全身的酥麻感控制了全部心智。

那种恶感，毒害着他，他不允许这样的事情发生。

“不要……不要这样亚瑟。”梅林忽然像失控般泣不成声，面容扭曲得像个哭闹的孩子，他不停扭动身体，想要摆脱亚瑟。

亚瑟惊诧至极，以为自己方才伤了梅林，他慌忙爬到梅林跟前扶住他的肩臂查看。“你不要碰我！”梅林猛地抬腿踢中了亚瑟的腹部，然后痛苦崩溃大哭起来。

亚瑟吃疼，捂住腹部，可梅林的激烈抗拒更刺疼了亚瑟的心，“为什么拒绝我？难道你还是不信任我吗？”亚瑟难过地问道。

“放过我吧！”梅林哭着哀求，他的情绪异常激动。

“假如你此刻不愿意的话我不会勉强你。”亚瑟垂头说，“可是我想让你知道我是真心喜欢着你的。”

“不……不是这样……不要这样……”梅林依然自顾自地痛哭涕流，全然不理亚瑟的告白。

“什么不是这样？就是这样的!”亚瑟对梅林的全然否定怒了，“你可以拒绝我，但是不能否认我对你的感情，你这样对我很不公平。我不知道你为什么忽然要这样对我，可是我想你听到我的心声。”他捞起梅林的双手，捂在自己的胸口，“你可以触得到我的心声，它的每一下跃动，都是为了你。”

“我会说谎，可我的心不会说谎。”

梅林被亚瑟搂在怀里，他凝视着亚瑟的双眸，牙齿打着颤，惶恐不已，半晌都说不出话来，只得怔怔地望着他，泪水变成了金色，在眼眶内翻滚如同汹涌波涛。

_身不由己。_

梅林这副无助的模样看得亚瑟心疼，他垂下眼，吻住梅林。

唇齿相扣却无处依恋。

亚瑟与梅林的唇间微颤幻化成一句魔咒。

 “Svelt……亚瑟.”

电光火石之间，亚瑟突感心脏一阵剧烈绞痛，仿佛被一只魔手紧紧爪住，撕扯着抽离他的身体，他恐慌睇睁开双眼，不见他心爱的男仆，却只见一副骇人的瞳孔中闪烁着金光，往日温情不再，只徒得冷漠凶器。亚瑟又惊又悲痛，他不明白梅林对他做了什么，可他的心好痛，真的好痛。

亚瑟急促地喘着粗气，挣扎着要逃离梅林的吻，可他却未曾想要推开梅林，他只是不解地看着他，剧烈的疼痛让亚瑟直犯晕，他没法理解现在发生的一切。他竟然看见梅林越吻越起劲的脸上挂着笑，似乎很是享受对亚瑟的折磨。

亚瑟欲哭而无泪。

他无法相信，他爱的梅林，他深爱的梅林，竟然……

剧痛从他的胸腔扩散至躯干再至四肢，而后变得麻木。

他垂下了一直握着梅林不放的手。

窒息。

死亡的痛苦将要夺掉他的神智，灰色的世界里仅剩下了他的梅林。

头脑全然空白。

血腥涌进喉腔，亚瑟意识到，他的心脏已经被无情的魔法掐得粉碎，他的心，粉碎。

_最后时刻。_

他突然想起什么，他要开口问一句，只想问他的梅林一句。

可从他嘴里涌出的不是质问的话语，而是汩汩鲜红的、温热的血。

他眼睁睁地看着自己的血喷洒染污了梅林的脸。然而梅林并没有擦掉脸上沾染的血污，而是眨巴着一双闪烁着残酷却美丽的金光的大眼睛，对他报以若有似无的笑。

亚瑟被这血腥的美丽震撼，被这温柔的残酷刺痛。

他绝望地吸入下最后一口气，然而铁腥充溢在胸腔，灼烧他每一颗肺泡。

他把自己放手给命运，却没想到命运如此捉弄他。无人能想象得了他的最后时刻有多痛苦，就连他自己也想象不了。

他伸手要再次触碰他的挚爱，但还没来得及抬起指尖，眼前便再次出现金色的炫目光芒。

紧接着，是黑暗。

亚瑟，死了。


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter  05** _

 

山洞内，火光冲天。

梅林双目金光闪烁，四肢与藤蔓纠缠之处嘶嘶嗦嗦地冒着火花和浓烟，身后的藤蔓熊熊燃烧着，从远处看，他就像一个的四肢缠着乱舞火蛇的地狱使者，而他身上的火蛇正在发出吓人的惨叫，

梅林缓慢而艰难地挪动手脚，颤巍巍地朝着莫甘娜的方向走去。尽管他使出的魔法能使接触到他皮肤的藤蔓蛇燃烧，但那来自阿瓦隆的魔物有着生生不息的力量，烧掉一根，还会再生出一根，他只能趁着新藤蔓生成的间隙艰难移动，而且即便他的魔法能力突然爆发，但依旧受制于藤蔓蛇的魔力，每使用一次魔法都让他浑身上下剧痛无比。

躺在山洞边沿的莫甘娜一动不动，几缕乌黑的秀发稀稀拉拉地耷在她雪白的面颊，显得楚楚可怜。梅林冷漠地盯着失去知觉的莫甘娜看了许久，检视着自己内心是否还存在那种叫做同情心的东西。

 _可它已成为过去式了_ 。梅林把右手往前伸了伸，张开五指，掌心向着莫甘娜的脑袋，凝神聚气，低吟起一段足以一招致命的咒语。

 _叮。_ 金属物体碰撞的清脆声打断了梅林的咒语。

一枚巴掌大小的圆形银币从莫甘娜怀中滚落出来，停在梅林脚边。

梅林盯着那个物体，眯了一下眼，银币嗖地自行跳上了他手掌心。

银币上刻着外圈有着八个实心圆的螺旋纹。这个图案梅林早已烂熟于心，它属于古教禁忌之术——追魂术。莫甘娜曾经在兰斯洛特上用过这种秘术，可她法力不够，只唤回了兰斯洛特的躯壳，一个影子。在兰斯洛特的事之后，梅林苦心研读了大量关于追魂术的书籍，才知道要完成这种秘术除了需要足够强大的法力之外，还需要一枚刻有追魂术魔阵的银币，以及尼曼池。据说古教的的魔法师能用追魂术召唤任何死者，让他们的身体和灵魂都获得重生，甚至能召唤成千上万亡灵军队，并拥有不断重生的能力。莫甘娜明明拥有这么厉害的法器却不懂得使用，也算是天佑亚瑟。

“我想这种东西想必你也不需要了。”梅林鄙夷地对“昏迷”的莫甘娜说。

金光子他的眼眸里跃动，“Akwele…… seo…… magdp!”

梅林顶着剧痛念出咒语，豆大的汗珠滴落在冒着火舌的藤蔓上，化作一阵蒸汽。

 _嘶！沙_ _!_ 莫甘娜所处的地方发出了诡异的声响。

令人惊异的一幕出现了，她的身体忽然变扁了，就好像一个被戳破了的皮球，瞬间只剩下一张人形的皮，见到此景，梅林双眼圆睁，惊讶得不知所措。

 _轰！_ 那张莫甘娜的皮上冒出火光，迅速被燃成灰烬。

“艾默瑞斯！想不到你真的那么绝情，果然和我那个混账弟弟天生一对。”

梅林身后突然传来莫甘娜震怒的责难。

梅林受惊，本能地转身向莫甘娜捶去，却不待他碰到她分毫，自己就已经两眼发黑，双膝一软，等他反应过来，才发现自己已经又被莫甘娜的藤蔓束住了双臂并被反扣于身后。莫甘娜强势地踹了梅林膝窝一脚，梅林便跪了下来，被压得动弹不得。

“看在你我都是魔法师的份上，我一直对你手下留情，想不到你竟然要置我于死地！”莫甘娜愤怒地在梅林耳边吼叫，“虽然你的法力很强大，但是你却愚蠢得看不出那个是我的替身！呵呵呵呵！”莫甘娜用一种扭曲的声调笑着，“梅林，你和那对潘德拉刚父子一样冷血无情！你应该下地狱！不！你连去地狱的资格都没有！”莫甘娜尖叫道，她看起来就像个疯婆子。

“我不能……放过任何对亚瑟性命有威胁的人。”梅林倔强地说，可话音刚落，他突感腰间有些异样，低头一看，他的腰上已经扎着莫甘娜那把金色小刀了。

“噢？原来以保护以亚瑟之名就可以满手血腥？以天命之名就可以出卖朋友？多么……伟大的……梅林！”莫甘娜恨恨地转动着已经半截插到梅林身体里的刀子。

梅林这才开始感觉到揪心的疼痛，一阵一阵的。

“对付你这种叛徒……这把刀再适合不过了！”莫甘娜说罢猛地把刀尖拔了出来。

“你还是直接杀了我吧。”梅林恼火地说，反正他已经中了这种恶毒的阉割毒咒。

莫甘娜没有搭理梅林，她念了个咒语，一只银杯迅速飞来，停在她面前，凌空漂浮。她拽起梅林一只手，一面念咒，一面在他手心上划刀，鲜血很快从伤口里流出，滴落到银杯里，随后她又向着屋子的另一头念咒语，一个装着暗红色液体的小瓶子从一个破旧的箱子里跳了出来，瓶盖自动打开，随着她的咒语，瓶子里装的液体在空中划出一道红色的水柱，径直飞进银杯中。

梅林对莫甘娜的所作所为大为不解。她不是已经用那玛查之刃扎了自己了么？这又是哪一招？

“看不懂吗？艾默瑞斯？我相信你会爱上它的。”莫甘娜阴险地笑道，“这是古教女祭司专门用来惩罚不忠不洁的男人。只需少许叛徒之血加上淫妇之血……噢，忘记告诉你了，这瓶是亚瑟的血，所以说你们俩谁才是淫妇？呵呵呵！”莫甘娜看似很享受调制的过程，她又念咒让关在笼子里的一只乌鸦、三条蛇、一条狗以及几瓶不知名的粉末飞到自己面前。“再来点乌鸦的肠子、蛇的骨头、狗的眼珠和秘药。”

杀死那些动物并取出所需器官的过程让差点没让梅林吐出来，这下他真的特别感激高汶毁了他那锅豌豆泥。

“Bael onbryne!”银杯中的混合物应声腾起了绿色火焰。

“现在我就示范给你看这玛查之刃的用法！”说着莫甘娜命令藤蔓蛇掀开梅林的衣服，她把刀伸进银杯里，然后用这沾了那些黑乎乎的粘稠液体的玛查之刃在梅林的胸口上刻了一个咒符。

“你究竟想干什么？”梅林惊恐地问，他直觉这把刀似乎不仅仅是阉割男人这么简单，“你已经把我阉割了还想怎样？”

“阉割！哈哈哈哈！”莫甘娜笑嘻嘻地回答，“亏你想得出来！”莫甘娜觉得事情变得比她想象中的更好玩了，“不过你说得也不错，可惜差了一点点，玛查之刃的阉割指的并不是身体上的阉割，而是心灵上的阉割。‘汝等叛逆之徒，受此刃之使受永世之苦，亲弑汝爱，乃不可动情，不可遁也！’”

这下梅林听明白了，原来这把刀的诅咒会驱使他杀掉自己心爱之人，也就是说，他爱谁就会害死谁。

“不……不可以……不要这样。”

梅林害怕了，他向莫甘娜求饶，他不可以杀掉亚瑟，绝对不可以！

梅林奋力扭动身躯，挣脱掉了臂上的藤蔓，他双手的指甲都爪进了地板上，他疯狂地向前爬，试图逃离莫甘娜，可这些都是徒劳，反而更激发了她的残忍，粗暴地将按倒在地。

撕拉之间，梅林的紫色长衫领口处也被撕破了，那是亚瑟送给他的衣服。

“不要！莫甘娜！”梅林带着哭腔，苦苦哀求莫甘娜。他宁愿自己死，也不愿亲手杀死亚瑟。这个诅咒对于他来说太残忍了。

“太晚了，梅林。”莫甘娜把金色匕首举过头顶，口里念着咒语。

“梅林！我诅咒你：永生永世被爱情所惩罚！你将会亲手杀死每一个所爱之人！这个耻辱的印记，将会刻在你的心上，就算是死亡也不能将其磨灭！”

_嚓！_

“梅林！你会杀了亚瑟！这将成为你新的命运！”

利刃穿透梅林的左肩胛骨下方，刺中了他的心脏。

 

§,§,§

 

刺骨的风，漆黑的夜，刺眼的月，激荡的水。

他不知道自己是怎么来到这个地方的，他脑海中最后的记忆就是那锥心之痛，真正的锥心之痛，就像被一把利刃刺中心脏。

_利刃？心脏？_

他突然回忆起一些片段，连忙伸手摸摸自己的背，却什么也没有摸到，除了衣服上多添了几个破口。 _混蛋，这是亚瑟送我的衣服。_ 他心疼地想着，又掀起前面的衣摆，摸摸自己的前胸，没有伤口，甚至连他身上原本的伤也都没有了。正当梅林以为自己可以舒一口气，却赫然惊现自己胸口上心脏的位置多了一个黑印。

那个印记好像是个纹身，怎么搓都搓不掉。

 _完蛋了，是真的，那不是梦。_ 梅林感觉自己的世界瞬间崩塌了。

_啪嗒！_

梅林双腿一软，瘫倒在小水潭旁，喃喃自语。

_我会杀了亚瑟，这是我的命运。_

如此静谧的森林里，除了星月，就只有这个小水潭和瀑布，听到梅林的泪落下的声音。

_杀了，亚瑟。_

梅林望着自己的泪落在水潭中泛起的涟漪，脑海里一片空白。

他从无感到如此彷徨。即便面对最为强大的敌人，即使他的魔法失灵，他也从未感到如此害怕和无助，从今往后，他的爱，将会成为亚瑟的催命符，他毕生守护的目标也许会死在他的手上。

 _不。_ 梅林脑子里全是亚瑟的模样。

突然间，他胸前的印记突然变得灼热起来，从外至内，他的心脏仿佛被丢进炼制钢铁的熔炉里灼烧。梅林捂着胸口，痛苦地喘着气，他身体里的血液，好像沸腾了的水一样滚烫，皮肤也变得通红，可心脏的强烈的烧灼感仍是令他最痛苦难当的折磨，他忍不住干呕了起来，胸骨里的抽搐感挤压得他快喘不过气来，梅林难受地匍匐至水潭边寻求解脱，哪知他身下泥土十分松软易塌，噗通地就滑进了水潭里。

刺骨的寒冷瞬间袭来，眼前是无尽的黑暗。

重力引导着梅林的身躯坠入空虚，他本能憋着气，可水面下的瀑布造成的暗流形成一股强大的力量，拽着他的身体飘向水潭深处，他感觉自己好像一块被扔进漩涡里的破布顺着暗流在潭底激荡。他的肺憋得生疼，冰寒的潭水刺激着他的肌肤，无尽的寒意刺进他的血管里，却无意中缓解了心脏的灼热感，让他清醒过来。

他睁大了双眼，放松身体任凭自己在漩涡中漂浮，他突然觉得自己很清醒，前所未有地清醒。

他找到了解决的办法。

他看到了，皎洁的月，如水般朦胧，在天空中舞动着。

他看到了，亚瑟的笑脸，如月般醉人，在眼前闪现着。

……

他微笑着，释然地微笑着。

或许，今夜，此处，就该是我的归属。

_永别了，我的宿命。_

_永别了，亚瑟。_

他敞开双手，闭上双眼，克服生存本能和恐惧，张开了嘴巴，“吸”了一口气。

冰冷的液体侵袭入喉肺。

窒息和痛。

痛苦只是短暂的，必须忍耐。

在死和亲弑亚瑟之间，他选择了前者，这是最好的选择。

这是选择所要付出的代价。

这样想，他似乎能够放下全部感觉。

灵魂在黑暗寂静的虚空中漂浮。一切都那么柔软，那么轻盈。

没有太多的挣扎，他好像就摆脱了肉体的桎梏，摆脱了命运的枷锁，一切都不复存在了，时间、空间、命运、亚瑟。

他在无垠的宇宙中翱翔，自由自在。

他在浩瀚的大海中畅游，无拘无束。

他在亚瑟的怀中酣睡，倍感温暖。

他的担子太重了，他乏了，是该结束一切了。

……

_亚瑟。_

_亚瑟。_

_为什么还会想到他。_

_我已经死了，一切都结束了。_

_为什么还心心念念这个男人？_

_命运与一个死人无关。忘了他。_

梅林紧闭双眼，努力地把亚瑟的形象从自己脑海中驱逐。

不想他，就不会见到他。

梅林默念着。

“你真的可以吗？”

梅林耳边忽然传来了熟悉的女子声音。

“弗蕾雅！”梅林叫了出来，他发现嘴边并没有泡泡冒出来，也许是因为他已经死了。

梅林兴奋地四处张望，可除了黑暗还是黑暗。

“弗蕾雅！是你吗？你在哪里？”梅林大喊，他甚至不确定自己有没有喊出声，因为他根本听不到自己的声音，这样的感觉很奇怪。

“是我，梅林！”女声温柔地说。

“我想极了你！”梅林高兴极了，虽然听不到自己的声音，却可以听到弗蕾雅说话。

“我也是，梅林。”弗蕾雅回答。

“可我见不到你，你在哪里？我有很多话要跟你说！”梅林急切地问。

“梅林，这也是我来找你的目的。”弗蕾雅说，“这个水潭跟阿瓦隆相通，所以我能跟你说话，可我们不能见面。”

“为什么？”梅林疑惑地问。

“听着，梅林，这不是重点，我们没有多少时间了。”弗蕾雅的声音变得十分紧张，“你要赶快回去！”

“回去？回去哪里？”梅林脱口而出，“噢，我知道你想说什么，”梅林的声调突然变低，“我死了，已经没有可以回去的地方了。”

“这就是我找你的目的，让你回去。”弗蕾雅快速地说道，“你不能丢下亚瑟不管，你不能死在这里，这不是你的命运。”

“我知道，”梅林沮丧地回答，“可我的命运已经被改变了，我受到了诅咒，如果我活着，就会害死亚瑟的，”梅林突然觉得鼻子酸酸，却没有眼泪，“如果我不死，亚瑟就得死。”

“所以你必须回去，把命运扳回正轨！”弗蕾雅语气十分坚定，让梅林很是讶异。

“你说什么？我听不懂！”梅林一脸茫然。

“快回去！”弗蕾雅驱赶梅林，“当命运降临，就来阿瓦隆找我。记着，殊途同归。”

“什么？”

梅林突然感自己重拾了所有的知觉，他的头好像被一只巨大的火钳架着，头痛欲裂，肺里一片火辣，身体被一阵巨大的力量撕扯，只需一秒就会被撕个粉碎。

他痛苦地挣扎，不停挥动四肢，在冰冷的液体中胡乱拍打。

_轰！_

一股强大的水柱把他推出水潭。

_啪嗒。_

梅林重重地摔在地上，疼痛猛烈地冲击他的胸腔。他剧烈地咳嗽，吐出几口热乎乎的液体。

_咳咳咳咳！_

冰冷的空气从鼻腔钻入他的脆弱的肺里，紧接着的是持续不断的咳嗽。

一样刺骨的风，一样漆黑的夜，一样刺眼的月，一样激荡的水。

_该死的，又回来了。_

滚烫的泪不知不觉地从眼眶划落，不是因为死而复生，而是为了不得不面对的命运。

_我会杀了亚瑟，这是我的命运。_

梅林抱着湿漉漉的身体，无助地哭泣。他的悲泣，就连最世上恶毒的魔鬼也会为之伤感。可偏偏有人却为之兴奋不已，她，在森林的暗处悄悄目睹一切的发生。

 

§,§,§

 

“Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume”

又一个小小的蓝色光球从距离梅林不远的森林飞向殒王谷深处，带着黑兜帽的光球的制造者面上露出了一贯的狡黠的笑。

 

_现在该怎么办？_

梅林默默地蜷缩在小火堆旁，瑟瑟发抖地哭鼻子。

弗蕾雅的话是什么意思？把命运带回正轨？ _哼！别开玩笑了_ 。所谓的命运的尽是些玩死人不偿命的东西。一切都拜基哈拉所赐，那条一天到晚只会打哑谜的大腐龙，还有亚瑟这个笨蛋，也不知现在怎么样了。 

_慢着！亚瑟！我差点忘了他！_

梅林突然记起在莫甘娜的山洞里听到她和格温的对话，格温说没拦住亚瑟，也就是说亚瑟正赶来殒王谷找他？

_不行！贸然见面会害死亚瑟的。_

觉悟的梅林匆匆爬起，用穿了鞋子的脚胡乱地踩熄了小火堆，再把熄灭的柴火踢进水潭里，便往森林深处赶去。

他一瘸一拐地往森林里走，他对自己应该前往何处毫无头绪，对弗蕾雅的话也一知半解，可眼下最重要的的是先躲开亚瑟。关于那个诅咒，基哈拉应该能给他一些建议。梅林一边想着一边大声起了龙语。

“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!”

_卡梅洛是铁定回不去了，离开卡梅洛这么久，也不知道盖尤斯的情况怎样了。按照格温的话，亚瑟受的伤应该没什么大碍，那个笨蛋，当我死了不就什么事都没了嘛！干嘛还要傻兮兮地回来找我？笨蛋！大笨蛋！_

梅林一边在心里咒骂，可下意识却在摸着自己的额头傻笑，悬崖上的那个吻，真的很甜蜜很美好，只可惜……

只是想一想，梅林的咒印就已经开始发作了，他浑身滚烫，耳内轰鸣。 _该死的诅咒_ ，梅林咒骂连连。他得赶紧平复心情继续前行，可诅咒的威力远大于他的想象，以至于让他连正在接近的危险也未能察觉。 _基哈拉怎么还不来？_ 梅林捂着滚烫的胸口抱怨道。

“Cume thoden！”

一阵狂风毫无预兆地袭向梅林，将他重重地甩在树干上。

 “梅林！你可不能就这样走了！”女人摘下兜帽，月光下露出姣好的面容，“我煞费苦心为你和亚瑟准备了这份大礼，你怎能就这么跑了呢？”

“你还不如快杀了我吧！”梅林咬牙切齿道，可他摔得头晕脑胀，动弹不得。

“哎！我的傻弟弟真令人失望，等了这么久都没来。你也很心急吧！心急着要杀死他！”莫甘娜挖苦道，“我真不忍心看你受苦，那潭水怪冷的吧……可怜的小东西……”她皱眉一副很是同情的样子，“自杀逃避现实是不对的，既定的命运不能改变。艾默瑞斯，赢得命运的人，你是时候该尝尝失去重视的东西的滋味了。”莫甘娜圆睁着泛金光的双眼恫吓梅林。“现在，你可以暂时把刚才发生的事忘记，乖乖地等待你的心上人来救你吧！”

“基哈拉！”

这是梅林昏迷前所能喊出的最后一个词。

 

§,§,§

 

黎明前的黑暗笼罩着殒王谷这片看似生机勃勃却处处透露着渗人的死亡气息的大地，阴冷的雾气沾湿了梅林额前的碎发，可它们的主人毫无打理的意思，任由它们凌乱地粘在自己与雾气一样冰凉的皮肤上。

他清醒过来的时候，已经成了这个样子了。

梅林把僵硬的亚瑟搂在怀里，悉心地拨弄他的刘海，把它们理得整整齐齐，一丝不苟。别看亚瑟连衣服都穿不好，但他对自己的头发可在意了。即便是每次决斗过后头发被汗水和沉重的头盔压得扁扁的，他也非要让人帮他把头发梳好才愿意示人，以保持他国王的英俊威武形象。

“梅林，我知道你很难过，但是……”

 “嘘！”

梅林竖起一根手指示意兰斯洛特别说话，又继续摆弄亚瑟的头发，满是血污的脸上依然挂着痴痴的笑。

“他已经死了！”兰斯洛特大声提醒道，他好像不认识这个梅林，现在的梅林跟他以往认识的完全是两个人。从前即便失去最好的朋友和亲人，也能很快振作起来，微笑面对生活。而现在的梅林，只是被腐烂的灵魂附身的尸体而已。

“我全都想起来了，亚瑟。”

梅林揪起自己脏兮兮的袖子，擦拭着亚瑟嘴边早已干掉的血污，眼里尽是溺爱。

“我记起来是谁给我下的咒，是谁出卖了我们，又是谁见死不救……还有，是谁对你下的毒手。”

梅林使劲地扣掉顽固地黏在亚瑟唇上细细的血渍，他讨厌它们，讨厌它们污染了亚瑟单纯俊美的脸庞，讨厌它们让亚瑟看上去那么像一个死人。

“他们会为此付出代价的，我答应你。”

梅林终于把亚瑟脸上和唇上的血渍都清除干净了，他满意地捧着亚瑟英俊依旧的脸，用手指清扫掉粘在他睫毛上的露水，欣赏亚瑟饱含深情却空洞的瞳仁，开心得笑出了声。

“我爱你，亚瑟”

……

“放心，我会等你的。”

……

梅林让亚瑟的头埋进自己的颈窝，亚瑟冰凉的的肌肤刺激着他浑身上下的毛孔，可他依旧坚信着能用自己的体温让亚瑟重获温暖，亚瑟从来没有离开过他，将来也不会。

梅林深深地吻上了亚瑟僵硬的唇，血腥和死亡的气息充斥在他喉间，虽然亚瑟的吻不及从前香甜，但他还是他深爱的亚瑟……

直至东方之既白，梅林才舍得离开亚瑟的吻。他凝视着亚瑟的圆睁的双眼，念了一个咒语，使之合上。

“兰斯洛特，你先回去卡梅洛吧。”梅林抬起头，肿胀的双眼无法掩饰他心中的愤恨，可他嘴上还是淡淡地说，“你回去卡梅洛告诉格温，”说到她的名字，他顿了顿，“亚瑟死了。”

 

§,§,§

 

淡蓝取代了东方的鱼肚白，仿佛在殒王谷的天空铺上一层色调暧昧的蓝丝绸。

_轰轰轰！_

一只硕大无比的火龙在殒王谷上空盘旋，它每煽动一下翅膀，殒王谷森林里高耸入云的树干都会随之摇摆，它每吐出一口气，殒王谷的众生都能感受到那来自远古的智慧和生命的气息。巨龙缓缓地盘旋下降，它造成的强大气旋让兰斯洛特不得不抱着树干才能防止自己不被吹走，可梅林却好像完全不把它放在眼里，一动不动地抱着他了无生气的洋娃娃坐在原来的地方。

巨龙稳稳地落在了梅林和兰斯洛特的面前。

它一言不发地低下了头，尊敬地伸着脖子把头放在地上，邀请梅林骑上它的背。

抱着亚瑟的梅林冷淡地瞥了一眼巨龙，又把头转向抱着树干的兰斯洛特。

“记着我跟你说的话，一定要按照我说的去做，不能有一点闪失。”

兰斯洛特怯生生地点点头，眼角偷偷地瞄着巨龙，生怕它会对自己做出些什么事。

梅林眼中金光一闪，一套崭新卡梅洛骑士装凭空生出套在兰斯洛特身上。

“拿着它，做你该做的事。走吧！”说罢梅林一挥手，亚瑟的佩剑也嗖地飞到他手里。

兰斯洛特接过佩剑，把剑贴在胸前躬身，恭敬地对梅林和亚瑟行了个最后的骑士礼。他们二人都意识到，这天以后，他和梅林和亚瑟的关系就会同从前大不一样了。

“走吧！”梅林说。

巨龙用头把地上的梅林和亚瑟一顶，他俩就顺着巨龙的脖子滑向宽阔的龙背。

_轰！_

巨龙再次腾空而起，消失在被朝霞染成淡紫色的天空中。

 

§,§,§

 

正午时分。

卡梅洛皇城内看似一切如常，但上下城区内，上至军机要员，下至街边乞丐，人人都对国王的失踪议论纷纷，尽管没有人敢对外宣称自己掌握了国王不辞而别的第一手资料，但在这个说大不大说小不小的城池内，没有不透风的墙，更没有不被泄漏的秘密。

卡梅洛的王后在自己的寝室内不安地踱步，时而坐下叹气，时而倚窗咬指，时而掩面沉思。站在一旁侍奉的女仆们被王后的反常行为吓得不敢吭声，只得默默地猜测王后是在担心国王的安危和国家的未来，但仆人们的猜测永远接近事实，却不是事实。而最让人恐惧的，通常是事实本身。

亚瑟已经走了好几天了，一点消息都没有，也不知道莫甘娜成功了没有。格温焦急地咬着手指，这个坏习惯是绝对禁止出现在贵族的小姐们身上的，但对于仆人出身的王后来说却百无禁忌。尽管在成为王后之后，格温为了向贵族们靠拢，常常努力克制自己的坏习惯，但冰冻三尺非一日之寒，坏习惯往往是最粗俗也是最真实的情感表达方式。

格温内心挣扎要不要再回废弃的铁匠铺里向莫甘娜打探一下最新消息，可这两天亚瑟出逃的消息已经传遍全城了，城里每个人都注视皇宫里的风吹草动，她再也不能偷偷地溜出宫去了。再说，上次任务失败，莫甘娜表面上没说什么，但明显就认为自己一无是处。 _该死的莫甘娜，这个说话不算数的女人，信誓旦旦地答应让兰斯洛特回到我身边，现在却迟迟不见人。糟糕，该不会是她又失败了吧！要是被亚瑟和梅林知道自己和莫甘娜同流合污，岂不是……_ 格温不敢再往下想了，因为亚瑟是绝对不允许自己的骑士和女人对他不忠的。上一次她婚前跟兰斯洛特的越矩行为已经令亚瑟将她流放边疆以示惩戒了，倘若不是梅林的周旋她怎能得以保住王后的位置。如今她却连亚瑟最重视的梅林，那个该死的魔法师也得罪了，要是失败了她的下场可远不止流放那么简单。格温被自己的分析惊得一身冷汗，连忙唤来女仆用孔雀毛做成的华丽丽大扇子扇扇风。

_驾！驾！_

陌生的蒙面骑士驾着白马飞驰穿越卡梅洛城内大道直达皇城广场，他的出现引起了卡梅洛城中上下的骚动，全城民众都注意到了他腰间佩戴着国王陛下的佩剑，以及白马身上的皇家骑士团标志。人们对于他的来历议论纷纷，几乎所有城中百姓都跟随着骑士的步伐飞奔到广场上一探究竟。

_吁！_

蒙面骑士在广场中间停了下来，然而他却坐在白马上来回踱步却迟迟不愿下来。

“他是国王陛下吗？”

一个买菜的小摊贩小声询问旁边的酒馆小工。

“他身上有陛下的物件，但他的身形跟陛下不一样啊。”

酒馆小工卖弄道，“要知道陛下还是王子的时候常来我们酒馆，这人要比陛下强壮多了。”

“……”

“……”

“嘘！”

广场一阵骚动，人们不安地揣测着此人究竟跟国王陛下有什么关系。

_咔呛！_

卡梅洛城堡的大门突然打开，一群全副武装的卫兵从城堡中列队出来，驱散围观的人群。

一位身穿淡紫色长裙、皮肤黝黑的贵妇在一群仆人的簇拥下，从卫兵列队的中间的通道徐徐步出城堡。

“是格温王后殿下……”

人群中不知谁高喊了一声。围观的人群才恍然大悟，纷纷低头敬礼，而高贵的王后也乐意接受臣民的敬意。

“格温!”

蒙面骑士一见到她便从马上跳了下来，从他的声音里不难听出难掩的兴奋之情。

格温也听到了那蒙面骑士的声音，她心里突地咯噔一下。 _是他！真的是他！_ 她日思夜想的人回来了！

格温的面上露出无法掩饰的笑意，但在她的仆人和子民看来，王后在国王失踪之际露出这样欣喜的表情实在令人费解。

蒙面骑士抓住头上的面罩，猛地一扯，把它甩得远远的，露出了自己充满男人味的面庞，为卡梅洛的王后献上充满诱惑的微笑。

“兰斯洛特!”

格温兴奋地用双手掩住张大的嘴，不顾礼节地甩开仆人们抖着胸小跑到兰斯洛特的面前，就在她忘形地张开双臂就要抱住兰斯洛特时，刚好赶上她脚步的贴身女仆连忙咳嗽提醒主人。

兰斯洛特敏捷地往前单膝一跪，正好停在格温的面前，避免了格温忘形失态，毕竟一国的王后不能在全国子民面前随意拥抱别的男人。

“格温王后殿下，很高兴再见到您。”兰斯洛特恭敬地捧起起格温的右手，俯首轻吻。

“兰……斯洛特……骑士！此际能与你相见实在……实在是太好了！”格温激动地说，调子提高了八度，她甚至没注意到自己在大庭广众下竟握住了兰斯洛特的手。

兰斯洛特连忙甩开格温，尴尬地站起来，他清了清嗓子，压低了嗓门说“王后殿下，我有很重要的事情要跟你说，这里……不太方便。”

此刻格温满眼只有冒着粉红泡泡兰斯洛特，几乎忘记了自己正被全城的百姓围观，如果不是兰斯洛特的提醒，她几乎肯定要吻上这个男人了。

“噢！对哦！”格温连忙把表情恢复王后模式，摆起一副尊贵的样子，傲慢地用眼神向仆人示意。

“王后娘娘摆驾回宫!”

众仆人高喊，全城百姓聪明地又低下了头，恭送王后离去。

 

§,§,§

 

 “让我进去！我要见王后！”

宫廷御医盖尤斯正在距离王后寝室三十英尺的走廊跟两个高大的卫兵纠缠着。

“对不起，盖尤斯，王后吩咐今天谁也不能接近她寝室。”

一个卫兵领班冷冰冰地说。

“不，我有要紧事找王后！关于国王陛下的安危！快让我进去！”盖尤斯义正严词地说，“要是耽误了是不是你负责？”他挑眉挺胸底气十足。

“对不起，请回吧，盖尤斯!”说着那个卫兵便指示他的伙伴架着盖尤斯回他的值班室。

 

_嘭_ _!_

盖尤斯气呼呼地把药箱往桌上一扔，一屁股坐在椅子上。

 _可恶！_ 老人随手抄起一个药瓶砸在地上泄愤。格温一定有事瞒着他！一定有！自从亚瑟走了之后，盖尤斯对于他们遭遇埋伏的事情一直耿耿于怀。虽然亚瑟和梅林这个组合总是状况不断，但让他们全军覆没实在太不可思议了。何况梅林有多少斤两盖尤斯心知肚明，对手再怎么难缠也不至于让梅林落得个不知所踪的下场。

_该死的，目前为止发生的一切绝对是个阴谋。_

盖尤斯这些天来托了不少朋友打探殒王谷的情况以及莫甘娜的消息，可凡人想要获得一只行踪诡秘的魔法师的消息实在太困难了。皇天不负有心人，盖尤斯今天出诊的时候刚巧从一个下城区的鞋匠口中得知，亚瑟离开的那个晚上有个疑似卡格温的女人鬼鬼祟祟地跑到废弃的铁匠铺子里。格温和亚瑟他们遇袭的事情一定有关系，盖尤斯气愤地推测道，而今天发生的事情更是确认了他的推测。今天满城的百姓都在讨论那个神秘的蒙面骑士，盖尤斯在得知蒙面骑士戏剧般地出现在皇城广场时就第一时间从下城区的病人家里往广场赶了，很可惜他迟来一步，始终没有见到格温和蒙面骑士会面的场景。

蒙面骑士是兰斯洛特，盖尤斯托着腮若有所思。没错，在他姗姗来迟之后，他立马向围观的群众询问蒙面骑士是否国王陛下，可让他震惊的是，他获得答案竟然是兰斯洛特！失踪已久的卡梅洛第一骑士兰斯洛特！然而，“失踪”只是皇宫蒙骗不明真相群众的说辞而已。身为卡梅洛两代老臣，盖尤斯当然知道在上一次兰斯洛特奇迹般地“复活”，又奇迹般地“消失”背后的真相，而这个真相，只有他和梅林两人真正了解。兰斯洛特死了，彻彻底底地死了，而且是梅林亲手埋葬的。他知道，直到梅林把兰斯洛特的遗体在湖上小船中火葬之后，梅林都在为不能解救兰斯洛特的灵魂而自责不已。

可这个兰斯洛特是真正的兰斯洛特么？他回来的目的又是什么？盖尤斯百思不得其解。他不认为莫甘娜会蠢到故技重施，利用兰斯洛特来夺取卡梅洛或者陷害格温。但他同时也不相信兰斯洛特会无缘无故回归卡梅洛，至少一个死人不能自己诈尸。所以刚才盖尤斯削尖脑袋也要去一趟王后寝室，希望能跟那个所谓的兰斯洛特见一面，好确认一下他的身份和目的。

 _天啊！究竟事情的真相是什么！究竟梅林和亚瑟到哪里去了？有谁能告诉我？_ 盖尤斯悲愤地砸着桌子。梅林和亚瑟的事早已让他这个老头子忘记什么是冷静了。一个是他视如己出的干儿子，一个是他看着长大故人之子，两人都在盖尤斯这寂寞的一生中占据了重要的地位。他默默地发誓，要是他找到格温联合莫甘娜害他俩的证据，一定不会放过那个虚伪的女人！

盖尤斯抓着满头白发的脑袋闹心不已，他很想亲自去殒王谷一趟，却又担心在自己前往的途中梅林和亚瑟会突然回来，要是他们受伤或生病了而他又刚好不在，那情况可能比他们流落在外更糟糕，毕竟整个卡梅洛只有他这么一个经验老道的医生。

盖尤斯难过地捶着桌子，早已干涸苍老的双目被泪水重新填满，思念和悲伤充盈在他的老朽的胸腔，驱逐了他仅存的理智，有什么能比晚年失去两个儿子更让击溃一个老人呢？

 

_咚咚咚！_

盖尤斯值班室的门突然响起。

他连忙胡乱地用抹了一把脸上的泪痕，急匆匆地跑向门前。

_嘎吱。_

“盖尤斯，梅林有话让我带给你。”

“你真的是兰斯洛特？！”盖尤斯将信将疑。

“进去再说。”兰斯洛特很是谨慎。

“来，快坐下！”盖尤斯连忙招呼兰斯洛特进屋坐下，迫不及待地想要知道梅林和亚瑟的最新消息。“他们还好么？现在在哪里？为什么不回来卡梅洛?”盖尤斯一连抛出好几个问题，满脸期待地望着兰斯洛特，等待他的答案。

兰斯洛特叹了一口气，表情严肃地握着盖尤斯的手，把自己在殒王谷的所见所闻一字不漏地阐述给盖尤斯听。

接下来盖尤斯所听到的，是这辈子最让他难以接受的事实。

_老泪纵横。_

 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter  06** _

 

朝霞燃遍了大地。

坐在巨龙背上的梅林望着从东方地平线上徐徐升起的红日出了神，它的光芒足以温暖深陷于黑暗的万物，却无法驱散深藏在梅林心中的寒冷与阴霾。

梅林低头轻抚静躺在他大腿上的亚瑟。赤色阳光在他的面颊撒上一层红晕，使他的脸看起来回复了一些血色，看起来就像个沉睡的王子。

“你这个贪睡的小懒虫~再不起来就没有早餐吃了。”可刚说完，梅林就后悔了。

 _再也回不去了_ 。悲伤袭上心头。

“基哈拉。”梅林抚摸着亚瑟的脸，冷漠地对巨龙说。

“什么事？小法师？”巨龙答。

“你有什么解释吗？对于你的迟到。”梅林继续淡漠地说。

“没有。”

“呵呵，这就是你的回答？”

“每个人都有他自己的命运，梅林，在我认识你的第一天就告诉你了。”巨龙不紧不慢地说，“我只是跟随我的命运去做该做的事而已。”

“所以你就眼睁睁地看着我失控杀掉亚瑟？”

“这不会是终结，梅林。”

“我当然知道。”梅林抱紧了亚瑟。

“坐稳了，小法师。”话音刚落，巨龙突然一个急转弯，侧着身急速飞入一道雾气蒙蒙的狭窄山谷，梅林连忙紧紧握住巨龙背部突起的尖刺，以免自己和亚瑟从万丈高空摔下。呼啸的冷风嗖嗖地从梅林耳边急速划过，白茫的雾气让他看不清峡谷内的状况，可他能感觉到巨龙时上时下、忽左忽右地穿梭于嶙峋的怪石间，有好几次梅林惊见雾气背后是一块突出的巨石或是折断的枯木，刚以为自己要撞上去时巨龙竟又灵巧地避开障碍，十分惊险。

_嚯！_

巨龙一个漂亮的空中翻转，顺利地穿过了峡谷地带，展现在梅林眼前的，是一片全新的领域，全新的世界。

“欢迎来到阿瓦隆！”

驮着史上最伟大的魔法师和最伟大的王者的巨龙自由地滑翔于传说仙境。

眼前的景象着实令人震惊。数以千计各式各样不同大小的岛悬浮在半空，这些岛的大多上半部分密密麻麻地满布了奇形怪状的建筑物，下半部分则或是裸露的岩石或是不同的巨型植物根茎花叶所组成。这些悬浮在半空的小岛每个都有着不同的颜色，红色的、绿色的、青色的、黄色的、紫色的，有些颜色连梅林也说不上来应该叫什么，细看之下，这些颜色看起来就像一圈彩光罩着每个悬浮的小岛，令人啧啧称奇。

巨龙忽然在空中来了个三百六十度旋转飞掠过一座橙色小岛，一阵眩晕中梅林发现一座的橙色小岛原来是一个倒挂的橙色海洋，就像被装在巨型的玻璃瓶中，景色奇妙之极。

“梅林，请不要恨我。”巨龙突然说。

基哈拉的话一下子又把梅林扳回现实，方才的惊喜和好奇一扫而空。梅林看了一眼安歇在他怀中的亚瑟轻叹。

“只要能让亚瑟活过来，什么都不重要了。”

确实，他最没有资格恨任何人，因为他才是杀人凶手。

“我们到了。”

巨龙扑了两下翅膀，滑向悬浮小岛群的中心地带，梅林意识到即将到达的目的地——一座满布白雾的巨型“小岛”。

“抓紧！”

话音刚落，巨龙猛地向白雾小岛俯冲，梅林连忙抱着亚瑟紧贴在巨龙的背上，剧烈的缓冲与烈风令人产生会被吹走的错觉，而且迎面而来的冷风好似千万根细针刺入他的眼，疼得他眼泪直飙。

_砰！_

硬着陆的冲击力震得梅林还以为自己的脑子这次会变成被搅烂的布丁。

“到了，下来吧！”基哈拉低下头，让梅林抱着亚瑟从他脖子上滑下去。

梅林好不容易才把他自己和亚瑟弄到地面上，基哈拉凹凸不平的皮肤快把他的衣服都给划成碎片了。

“梅林，”以基哈拉的身份不该管这个闲事的。他看着梅林，命运的画卷已经展现于他的眼前，他心情复杂。“作为旁观者，我不认为命运是可以改变的。但我祝福你和亚瑟，但愿好运降临于你们。”

“谢谢。”

巨龙点点头，扑扇翅膀，腾空而起。

 

§,§,§

 

盖尤斯听完兰斯洛特的陈述，老人的心咚地一声沉到地底。兰斯洛特的话实在令人难以接受，可是却恰恰解释了他心中的疑惑和担忧。

“抱歉盖尤斯，我知道你听了会很难过，可是这都是事实。”兰斯洛特温柔地安慰老人，眼中满是同情。

“我明白，谢谢你，兰斯洛特”盖尤斯颤抖地握着兰斯洛特的手，“谢谢你给我带来了梅林和亚瑟的消息。”他叹了一口气，若有所思地回答，“而我能做的，也只有期待他们早日归来了。”

 

§,§,§

“真倒霉，又是白雾！”梅林背着亚瑟四处张望，可除了一片白茫以外什么也看不见。说实话梅林自殒王谷后几乎已经对白雾之类的东西产生了严重的心理阴影，总觉得有妖怪或冤魂躲在他看不到的地方对他虎视眈眈，想不到在这所谓的仙境阿瓦隆也是如此。

“弗蕾雅！我是梅林！”梅林卯足劲大喊。他来找弗蕾雅了，他这辈子可以信任的人没有多少个，弗蕾雅是其中一个。既然弗蕾雅让他来阿瓦隆，他相信在这里一定能找找到拯救亚瑟的办法。

况且他根本没有别的选择。

“弗蕾雅！”梅林又喊了一声，可这雾气就像一层厚厚的棉被，把他的声音全部吸收，变成了闷闷的怪响，听起来古怪极了。

“Bael onbryne!”梅林念了一个点火咒语。

一个小火花在梅林眼前蹦出，可马上又熄灭了。

“Bael onbryne!”梅林又念了一遍，可这次连个小火星都没蹦出来。

梅林泄了气，他的魔法在仙境根本不管用，连火都点不着，梅林更不用指望用魔法来寻找弗蕾雅了。

梅林失望地背着亚瑟往岛中央步行。

走了好一阵子，梅林几乎累得脱力，“叫你平常吃这么多，等我回去你第一个任务就是减肥！哼！首先从减肥餐单开始，什么牛排烤鸡香肠你统统别想再吃了，以后只能吃素！或者叫你尝尝马儿的饲料。”梅林自言自语插科打诨，就好像亚瑟真的能够听到他说话似的。

“呼呼。”他又喘了一口气，“可怜我都快饿疯了……我上一次吃的是什么来着？豌豆泥？噢不！那玩意儿给你们这群笨蛋骑士拿来打仗了。你们这些浪费食物的贵公子……要是这时候给我来两只野兔多好。”

他说的每句话都带着一段回忆，提醒着他原来他生命中所有值得被记住的时刻都有亚瑟。

之后他又不知在雾里走了多久，眼前依旧只有无尽的迷雾。在这个世界，没有左右，没有上下，没有天空，没有大地，只有一片空虚而苍白的雾。

走着走着，他突然停了下来，双膝一软，趴倒在地上，而亚瑟也从他的背上滚到了一旁。梅林连忙拉住了亚瑟的手，然后翻了几个身，恰好躲在亚瑟的怀里。

他再也没有力气爬起来了。

梅林凝视着那片雾白沉思：难道这就是传说中的阿瓦隆了吗？世人追寻一生、梦寐以求的理想乡，只不过是一片苍凉之地而已。

梅林淡然一笑，转过头去对沉睡的亚瑟说，“但没有你的地方又怎能叫做理想乡呢？”他伸出手去拨了拨亚瑟的刘海，可指尖却禁不住诱惑驻留在他的唇边。梅林本以为自己会克制不悲伤，殊不知那片眼泪干涸，苦涩徒留心中，一点一点地搜刮着他仅存的暖意。

梅林握起亚瑟的手，十指紧扣，窝在他的怀里，贪婪地呼吸着从亚瑟的气味，如果注定这里就是埋葬亚瑟和他的地方，他愿意死在一个有亚瑟陪伴着的地方。他放弃了，放弃所谓的复仇，放弃所谓的复活。或许他满手血腥的灵魂不能获得救赎，不能获得亚瑟的原谅，但他只想和亚瑟在一起，别的都不重要了。

 

天空渐暗，四周的白雾开始收缩，收缩，再收缩，直至黑暗彻底吞噬一切。

梅林不安地走在黑暗里，只有死者才懂得的黑暗。他伸出手乱摸一通，可他什么也摸不到，什么也看不着。

一位穿着红衣黑裤的金发男子背影突现在黑暗中，他就好似一站明灯，指引梅林。

梅林奔向那名男子。

男子的轮廓逐渐清晰，是梅林熟悉的轮廓。

_呼呼！呼呼！_

梅林气喘吁吁地奔跑着，向着男子的背影奔跑。

“亚瑟！”

梅林抑不住兴奋地扑到男子的背上，紧紧地楼着他的腰。

男子慢慢地转过头来，目光呆滞地看着梅林。

“你回来了？”梅林上下打量亚瑟，太好了，他身上的伤口都不见了，难道弗蕾雅已经施法令亚瑟复活了？

亚瑟凑近了梅林。

梅林明白了，他闭上眼，迎接久违的吻。

_喀！_

亚瑟突然喷了梅林一脸血，粘稠的，温热的血。

“怎？怎么会……”梅林惊恐地看着满嘴鲜红的亚瑟，这，究竟是怎么一回事？

“我不好，梅林。”亚瑟握住梅林的双肩，凑到他面前，边说边喷出更多的鲜血，他蓝色的眸子消失不见，只剩下两个黑漆漆的洞，热泪从他空洞的眼眶里流出。

“为……为什么会这样？”梅林难以置信，愣在那里，恐惧占据了他全部感官，因为他的脸上，手上，身上，全是亚瑟的鲜血，热乎乎的鲜血！

“因为，”亚瑟缓缓地把右手抬至左胸前，用指甲剜开胸前的皮肤和肌肉，掰断了胸骨，扯出一颗血淋淋的、破烂的、跳动着的心脏，举在梅林眼前，“你伤了我的心。”

_啪嗒！_

一块心脏的碎片跌落在梅林的掌心。

……

恍惚中梅林听到了自己的尖叫。

 

§,§,§

 

 “不！”

梅林在惊叫中坐起，心噗通噗通跳个不停，胸前背后凉飕飕的，脑海里满是亚瑟捧着血淋淋的心脏的样子，好吓人。

梅林猛地一惊，想起身旁的亚瑟，连忙扑去查看。

_他还好好地睡着。_

冰冷的亚瑟，让梅林想起了梦中那个心碎的他，那个有着那么悲伤、那么绝望的眼神的他。

他轻抚亚瑟的面颊，顿感神伤，“你一定恨我吧。”对梅林而言，那个梦是真实的，他觉得梦里的亚瑟并不是他的幻想，而是真正的、被他徒手撕碎了心的亚瑟。

如果亚瑟真的复活了，梅林不知该如何面对他。他是亚瑟的叛徒，他背叛了亚瑟的信任，背叛了亚瑟的爱。诅咒并不是借口，他不该杀了亚瑟。记忆可以被抹去，但他对亚瑟的爱怎么会如此不堪一击。梅林认为唯一的原因就是自己不够爱他，他不配做守护亚瑟的人。

梅林握起双拳恨恨地击向地面，连击了二十几下直至血肉模糊。

他懊恼自己的的无能。他甚至已经带亚瑟来到了阿瓦隆，却连弗蕾雅也找不到；他恨透了自己亲手将亚瑟推向死亡深渊，憎恶极了那骗人的命运之说；他还憎恨自己此刻最怕的竟是日后该如何面对亚瑟。

_怎么办？我该怎么办？_

梅林痛哭。

“你为何事忧愁？艾默瑞斯。”

轻柔的女声在梅林耳边低语。

“谁？”梅林抬头，循声四顾，却只有依旧如初的雾。

“是你吗？弗蕾雅？”

“我叫薇薇安。”话音刚落，一股白雾突然聚集幻化成一张美丽的女人的脸，时隐时现。如同水中倒影。

“你是谁？”梅林警惕了起来。

“别担心，艾默瑞斯。”女人脸微笑。她的脸渐渐变得立体起来，一阵自来风拂过梅林的脸颊，吹过他的耳边，挠得人心痒。接着，那股风又围绕着女人脸旋转，女人脸被风模糊成漩涡，缩小，又变大，随后不知怎地一位穿着白衣、留着及腰白发的美人就轻巧地降落在梅林面前。

“我是阿瓦隆的万湖仙女，是我让弗蕾雅找你的。”

薇薇安有着胜雪的肌肤和凡间难得一见的姣好面容，曼妙的身姿被如烟如雾的纯白透明薄纱覆盖着，玲珑的曲线若隐若现，美得叫人词穷。

“他就是亚瑟？”薇薇安首先注意到了亚瑟。她跪倒在亚瑟的尸首旁，抚摸了一下他的金发，笑意难掩。

“对。”梅林垂眼，痴痴地看着冰冷的亚瑟。

梅林问，“你说是你让弗蕾雅来找我的，难道你早就知道有事情会发生在我们身上？”

薇薇安摸着亚瑟的发丝入神，没有回答梅林的问题。

“他好可怜。”薇薇安说，“他被最信任的人背叛了。”

梅林的心咯噔一下，满口鲜血的亚瑟的形象浮现眼前，无穷无尽的负罪感涌上上心头，他没有忘记自己曾经是亚瑟最信任的人，

“对，他好可怜。”梅林小声说。“你能帮我救活他吗？”梅林恳求薇薇安。

“对不起，我帮不了你。”薇薇安转过头来对梅林说，她的眼神里饱含歉意，“被玛查之刃的诅咒害死的人的灵魂是不完整的，我救不了他。”

“你说什么？”梅林慌了，他走上前去焦急地问，“如果连阿瓦隆的人都救不了他，还有谁能救他？请你一定要帮助我，只要能让他复活，我愿意付出任何代价。”梅林冲口而出。

“你真的愿意付出任何代价？”

“对。”梅林点点头，眼里又泛着泪光。

薇薇安轻叹了一声，然后扶起梅林的手臂。在下个瞬间，梅林只见她玉手一挥，一个巨大的水帘把他们三人包裹了起来，如同把他们包进了一个透明的卵中，梅林眼见水帘外的景色变得模糊。过了好一阵子，水帘消去，他们周围的雾气也渐渐散去，天空变得澄净起来。梅林惊讶地发现脚下站着的已不是原本的黄土地，他们立在一片无边无际的如同镜面一般反射天空的湖，骤眼望去，仿佛天上地下有两个天空。梅林脚下的湖水清澈见底，强大的魔力从湖中涌出，注入他体内，使得他一扫疲惫。

“这里是？”梅林惊异于如此美丽的仙境何在。

薇薇安笑着指向远方一座高耸入云的悬浮在空中的白色宫殿悬浮。

两头白色的牝鹿从天而降。

薇薇安伸出手来邀请梅林坐上其中的一头牝鹿。

 

§,§,§

 

“我们这是要去见谁？”梅林惴惴不安地追问薇薇安。

“精灵长老。”薇薇安嘴角挂着暧昧的微笑。她说话的时候喜欢用森绿的眼睛注视梅林，让他好不自在，“只有精灵长老才有能力拯救被玛查之刃的诅咒弑杀的灵魂。”

“哦，为什么会这样？”梅林谨地问，只因他对古教的了解实在有限。而像薇薇安和所谓的精灵长老，大概都和古教有着千丝万缕的关系。如果不是情非得已，他实在不愿有求与他们。其实在魔法世界里有许多复活死者的方法，虽然这些方法往往都因要付出沉重代价或是反噬太厉害而被明令禁止，但方法总是有的，比如他从莫甘娜手上获得的追魂术银币就是其中一件能够复活死者的宝物。只是他认为那件宝物不能救活亚瑟，其实他曾经犹豫过是否应该先试追魂术能否救活亚瑟的，可是他不敢用，他害怕以自己会误事，他不敢在亚瑟身上冒险。他宁愿去寻求比古教法宝更加古老的法术和人物。

可他心里还有一个疑惑，就是弗蕾雅。

这一路走来，他都没有亲眼见过弗蕾雅。

“艾默瑞斯，这个世界上没有一种法术能够让死者完全复活却又不需要付出沉重代价的。”

薇薇安好像猜透了梅林的心事。

“你口袋里装着追魂术的银币。”薇薇安不待梅林问，就自己说了出来，“我能感觉得到你身上的法宝。”

“人死了以后只有两个地方可以去，阴间和阿瓦隆。灵魂纯净的人或是伟人能够进入阿瓦隆，也就是你们凡人俗称的理想乡；而灵魂肮脏的罪人只能进入阴间，成为暗灵。还有另一种是做游魂野鬼，他们多是枉死或受到诅咒的人，无论是阿瓦隆还是阴间都不愿接收他们。他们是最痛苦的，无处可归，永远停留在死时所遭受的恐惧和伤痛之中，灵魂备受折磨，甚至会被出逃的暗灵和妖魔撕成粉碎。”薇薇安瞄了一眼梅林怀中的亚瑟，“而亚瑟就是被诅咒的人，他因你而受到诅咒。”

梅林听了薇薇安的话，倒吸了一口凉气，浑身止不住地颤抖。什么叫“永远停留在死时所遭受的恐惧和伤痛之中”？难道亚瑟的灵魂会不断经历自己杀死他的一刻吗？那个梦，那个可怕的、血淋淋的梦是亚瑟对他的控诉么？一想到这里，梅林又感到心中一阵刺疼，除了有源自于诅咒的灼烧感，还有他自己对他的良心的千刀万剐。梅林恨透了自己，他不仅伤了亚瑟的心，害死了他，还让他的灵魂也要忍受如此折磨。

梅林抱紧了亚瑟，口中默念千万句对不起，但他深知多少句对不起都无法弥补他对亚瑟的伤害。

薇薇安眼见梅林一脸痛苦的样子，不忍心再说下去，她只好安慰道“一切都会好起来的，精灵长老一定能帮到你。他们有能力让亚瑟远离诅咒，还有令死者灵归肉体的强大法力，只要你有足够的诚意恳求他们，你的愿望一定会实现的。”

梅林点点头，再也不说话了。

 

§,§,§

 

“莫甘娜！你是个失败者！你永远都无法坐上卡梅洛的女王宝座！这是你的宿命！你不可更改的宿命！”

红衣长袍的白须老者举着拐杖，指着莫甘娜的鼻尖嘲笑并威胁她的性命。

“闭嘴！你才是失败者！你已经被我彻底打败了！”

莫甘娜蹭地从梦中惊醒，汗水湿透了她的背，她惊恐地喘着气，颤抖地抱着膝蜷缩在黑暗中。

_梅林、艾默瑞斯。_

她的手下败将，曾经的好友，一生的宿敌。

 _预知梦。_ 自从在殒王谷亲眼目睹梅林被自己的咒语击溃并杀死了挡在她宝座前面唯一的障碍——他可爱的白痴弟弟亚瑟·潘德拉刚之后，她终于又睡上了三个月的好觉。没有艾默瑞斯的恶心丑陋的脸，没有看见自己被艾默瑞斯用魔法弹飞，没有自己被打败后那沮丧的表情。对于莫甘娜来说就是世界上最美好的梦了。可如今，艾默瑞斯重新出现在她的梦里，是否预示着自己的另一次失败？

_不可能！梅林根本不是我的对手！他输了！_

在那个晚上之后，梅林彻底消失在她的世界，应该说，消失在现实世界。他和亚瑟，不可能同时活着回来！莫甘娜大脑高速运转回忆关于玛查之刃诅咒的所有知识。她十分肯定，梅林身上的诅咒无人能解开，他从此只能孤单一人，唯一的下场就是不断杀死所爱。至于亚瑟，就算梅林拿走了她的追魂术银币，就算梅林有能力将亚瑟复活，他所面临的也只有再杀他一次而已。

_对，没错！只要梅林一天还爱着亚瑟，他就不得不一次又一次杀死他所爱的人，卡梅洛的国王，亚瑟·潘德拉刚。_

莫甘娜一想到梅林痛苦的样子就觉得心情舒畅。古教诅咒不能轻易被破解，就算是阿瓦隆的精灵长老也没有这个能力。说起精灵长老莫甘娜心里多少有些不踏实，那群尖嘴细牙、长着可笑的长耳朵、狡猾又丑陋的蓝色小人，也不知道在打着什么小算盘，竟然自动找上门并赠予她使用藤蔓蛇和玛查之刃。不仅如此，还教会她强大的护身魔法，否则自己上次可能就会死在失控的梅林手下了。 _想必这是阿瓦隆跟梅林的私人恩怨吧。_ 莫甘娜冷笑，像梅林这种潜力无限的人物，如果不能拉拢，那就必须毁灭。所谓的阿瓦隆精灵长老恐怕跟自己也是一路货色，为了达到目的不折手段。对莫甘娜来说，只要除去梅林的目的是一致的，合作又有什么所谓？况且阿瓦隆的人对卡梅洛女王宝座也不可能感兴趣。

莫甘娜突然想起了那个女人，目前惟一能染指她宝座的女人。

难道那个梦指的并不是梅林，而是她？

_砰砰砰！_

莫甘娜床前药柜的玻璃瓶瞬间统统炸开，碎片四溅，愤怒的公主的双瞳如正在爆发的火山，迸射出骇人的金光。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter  07** _

 

*哔哔哔哔~哔哔哔哔~咘哔咘~

卡梅洛皇城广场上整齐排列的皇室仪仗队吹着号角。卡梅洛的格温王后在兰斯洛特爵士的搀扶下徐徐走上国王观礼台。

皇城广场下人声鼎沸，早在三天前，全卡梅洛皇城的的臣民就收到通知今日此时王后殿下有要紧事情宣布，人们纷纷猜测王后要说的话跟国王失踪之事有关。距离国王神秘消失的那个晚上已过了三个月了，在过去的三个月里，卡梅洛的大小事务均由格温王后暂为代理。当然，作为国王的亲密爱人，格温在亚瑟失踪时暂代他的职务处理国家事务无可厚非，可她毕竟不是名正言顺的王位继承人，惹来不少王公大臣的非议。随着时间一天一天地过去，不但国王消息全无，最近就连皇家骑士团和卫兵都开始放弃搜寻国王的踪迹，这让卡梅洛的百姓感到非常不安。不仅如此，国王神秘失踪的消息甚至已经传到了周围那些早已对卡梅洛虎视眈眈的邻国国王们耳里，因此，卡梅洛的王公大臣们也纷纷上谏王后必须在短期内在潘德拉刚家族的子嗣中找到合适的王位继承人以振国威。

格温站在高高的国王观礼台上望着台下密密麻麻数以万计的人民，紧张地咬起了下唇。今天，她就要向她的人民宣布一个隐藏了三个月的秘密——兰斯洛特从殒王谷带回来的秘密。在她最初决定出卖亚瑟和梅林的时候，她并没有考虑到事情会演变成今天的局面。她一心只想着能够回到她爱的男人的怀抱，和他永远幸福地生活在一起。从她决定跟莫甘娜合作之后，她就决心要放弃卡梅洛王后的身份，只求能跟兰斯洛特找一个边远的地方归隐田园，养些猪、种些小麦、生几个可爱的孩子度过余生。然而，现在的她却依然坐在王后的宝座上，以亚瑟亡妻的身份管理他的王国，应对各自打着小算盘的大臣们和心怀不轨的外国使者，除此之外，她和莫甘娜之间那些不为人知的秘密协议也让她头疼不已。如今，是时候解开困局了。

格温忧心忡忡地搓着手心，手心早被冷汗湿透，她回头路看了一眼身后的大臣，可他们脸上冷漠的表情告诉她，卡梅洛王后的死活根本不再他们的考虑之列，他们只需要一个真正的继承人，或是由他们来继承。

“我永远陪在你身边，放心。”兰斯洛特在围栏的庇护下悄悄牵起了格温，他用只有二人能听见的音量低语。格温回望了一眼兰斯洛特，不禁开心地笑了出来。这三个月是她人生中最快乐的三个月。跟兰斯洛特在一起，她仿佛又找回了从前的自己，率直爽朗，为爱不顾一切的女仆。她知道下人们常常讨论兰斯洛特在她房间里过夜的事，但她不在乎，她为爱情可以放弃一切，更何况是区区的声誉。这三个月来，她跟兰斯洛特谈了很多，谈到了他们的过去和未来，她向兰斯洛特坦白了一切，包括她对梅林的嫉妒，包括亚瑟对她的冷淡，甚至包括她和莫甘娜之间的秘密。兰斯洛特的开解让她了解到自己对亚瑟和梅林——她曾经的爱人和朋友做的有多过分，但死者已逝，她无法挽回亚瑟的生命，所以她答应兰斯洛特，不能让亚瑟的王国毁在自己手上，即便这违背了当初她对莫甘娜许下的承诺。事实上是莫甘娜违反承诺在先，这个魔女根本没有打算让兰斯洛特回来，一切都是谎言，兰斯洛特是被梅林召唤回来的！兰斯洛特强烈要求她绝对不能把王位交给莫甘娜，他说得没错，就算莫甘娜拥有潘德拉刚之名，她也绝不能把亚瑟的江山拱手送给莫甘娜。

 格温清了清嗓子，摆出一副庄严的样子，“亲爱的卡梅洛子民们！今天我要在此向全国人民宣布两个重要消息。”

“噢！”人群中传来阵阵骚动。

“第一个消息是，我要遗憾地向大家宣布，我们最敬爱的国王陛下亚瑟·潘德拉刚，卡梅洛之王，我的丈夫，在三个月前的殒王谷中追捕叛徒阿古温的过程中不幸驾崩。”

“噢不！”

“老天爷！这太让人难过了！国王陛下还那么年轻！”

人群中传来巨大动静，有些民众开始痛哭，有些人则不安地议论纷纷，更有人低声连说此事背后一定另有隐情，虽然过去的三个月大家早就猜测发生此事的可能性很大，但从王后的口中得以证实还是非常震撼的。很多人更担心的是这个国家的未来，英年早逝的国王并没有留下子嗣，王位的继承权是当下最重要的问题。一番议论之后，民众们纷纷把猜疑的目光投向这个才跟国王成婚一年便和骑士传出丑闻的王后。

格温感觉自己喉咙发紧，经过三年的皇室训练，她已习惯面对群众，可让她独自一人承担如此沉重的责任，她感到力不从心，惴惴不安的她双膝发软。她紧紧地捏住兰斯洛特的手，期盼获得更多的安慰和支持。

兰斯洛特转过头来，对着格温温柔一笑，柔情抚慰了格温不安的心。

“幸运的是，我们最爱的国王陛下，在出征前为卡梅洛和我留下了最宝贵的遗物，卡梅洛的新继承人！”格温一脸幸福低头看着自己微凸的小腹。

“格尼薇儿王后殿下已怀有四个多月身孕！卡梅洛在六个月后将会迎来新的继承人！”久候一旁的宫廷御医盖尤斯神情严肃地宣布。

话音刚落，人群又开始另一阵骚动。人们交头接耳，讨论着这个为黑暗中卡梅洛的带来曙光继承人。

格温再一次不安地捏着拳头，放在胸口祈祷人们能够接受这个孩子。

“天佑卡梅洛!”一位年长的妇女突然跪下，磕头感谢上天。

“王后万岁！”

人群中有人大喊。

“王后万岁！”

“王后万岁！”

全场的民众举起手来齐声高呼王后万岁，响彻卡梅洛皇城广场的天空。

格温和兰斯洛特脸上同时露出了幸福和释然的微笑。格温愉快地挥着手感谢支持她的人民。

……

_噢！太好了！_

一些民众发出赞叹。

_卡梅洛的未来全系于即将诞生的继承人了！_

在纷闹的人群中，一个穿着黑色斗篷的身影正默默注视着站在国王观礼台上中间春风得意的女人，咬牙切齿。

 

§,§,§

 

“脱掉你的靴子！”

就在梅林的脚触碰到白色宫殿门前长阶梯前零点零一秒，他的脑袋里突然响起一把尖细又凶狠的声音，大声地呵斥他，轰得他头晕眼花。

“什么？为什么？”梅林一头雾水，他抗着比自己重许多的亚瑟从宫殿的前院走到阶梯钱这一大段路已经累得够呛了，现在还被提出这种古怪的要求，他转过头去，神情迷茫地看了一眼薇薇安。

而薇薇安只指了指自己的赤脚，示意梅林照做。

“想不到精灵长老还有洁癖……但他们看起来一点也不像喜欢干净的……精灵。”梅林和这些精灵打过交道，对这种生物有洁癖这件事完全没有印象，事实是印象正好相反，不过梅林也不好抱怨什么，只好轻轻地把亚瑟放在地上，交给薇薇安看护，自己低头去解他那沾满泥巴的破靴子。

梅林一边解他那繁复的皮鞋搭扣，一边回想起就在不久前，一个活生生的、温暖的亚瑟为他亲手穿上了那只遗失了的靴子，绵绵情话言犹在耳，吻和爱抚的印记仍清晰可见，但那个人却已冰冷。

梅林的动作慢了下来。模糊的双眼让他无法看清皮带扣眼在哪里，他不耐烦地在鞋带上乱摸。

“我爱你，亚瑟”

“我也爱你。”

……

亚瑟的笑容在梅林的脑海中闪回。

他把温暖的大手覆盖在梅林冰冷的手背上，扶着他冰冷又颤抖的手指，帮他找到搭扣正确的位置，仔细地把皮带一点一点地抽出。

“你恨我，是不是？”梅林啜泣说道，他不安地瞄向前方，亚瑟正瞪着一双圆圆的浅蓝色大眼睛温柔地望着他爱哭的小男仆，嘴角挂着一抹俏皮的微笑。

“你知道的，你总是能了解我的想法。”亚瑟撅着嘴神秘兮兮地说。

“我害你心碎了……”梅林眼泪叭叭地掉落，滴到皮鞋上，留下点点深棕色水印。“我不值得你爱，我是个不称职的仆人……”

“对……”亚瑟用温暖的双手捧起梅林哭的梨花带雨的脸蛋，宠爱地望着梅林泪盈盈的蓝眼睛，“所以你要用下半辈子来偿还我。”说完，他轻轻地在梅林的前额上印下了一个吻。

梅林闭上双眼，顺从地迎上了亚瑟的唇。

“遵命，陛下。”

……

当他张开双眼时，眼前只剩下空荡荡的白色阶梯，他低头望向双脚，皮带扣全被解开的皮靴软塌塌地瘫在脚边，鞋头上沾着满满的深棕色水渍。

梅林默默地把双脚抽出靴筒，小心翼翼地把皮靴放在阶梯的一角。他转过头去面对着薇薇安和亚瑟。

“走吧！”梅林说。

梅林突如其来的话语吓了正快乐地揉弄亚瑟头发的薇薇安一大跳，她连忙把亚瑟从她怀里往梅林身上一推，尴尬点头。

 

§,§,§

 

梅林背着亚瑟，一步一步地走上那通往精灵神殿的纯白阶梯。

冰凉刺骨的触感从他赤裸的脚底蹿至全身，加上亚瑟沉重的身躯压得他喘不过气来，让他每走一步都显得特别艰难。然而，对亚瑟复活的渴望是支撑他走下去的唯一信念，无论前路有多么困难，无论他要为此付出多大的代价，他都会，一直走下去。

薇薇安如痴如醉地跟在梅林身边，时不时转过头来笑盈盈地望向亚瑟沉睡的脸，却没有发现梅林也一脸狐疑地注视她。

“你刚才在做什么？”梅林气喘吁吁地问。

薇薇安赶忙收回眼神，脸上迅速转换成招牌仙女笑容掩饰尴尬。

“你喜欢亚瑟？”梅林盯着薇薇安，直接抛出心中疑惑。

薇薇安没想到自己的花痴行为这么明显，竟被梅林发现了她对亚瑟有好感。“他长得很帅，是伟大的王中之王，我想没有人会不喜欢他吧，在阿瓦隆人人都喜欢他。”薇薇安也没打算隐瞒，干脆大方承认了。

“哦？他这么出名？”梅林觉得薇薇安的话挺有意思，笑说，“真看不出来。”

“你不懂。”薇薇安娇嗔道，亚瑟让她想起一个很久很久以前就听过的传说。

 梅林也不想深究，只道，“既然你喜欢他，那你就要帮我。”梅林表情变得严肃起来，“我觉得精灵长老一定会开出很过分的条件，你等会要帮我讲好话。”

亚瑟实在太重，一直从梅林身上往下掉，梅林只好使劲托了托亚瑟的臀，继续说道，“假如我在神殿里死了，也请你保护亚瑟让他能够顺利回到人间，拜托你了！”梅林停下脚步，望着薇薇安恳求道。薇薇安觉得梅林的要求让她很难堪，但是这和精灵长老的交代也没有什么冲突，况且梅林这么坚持，她也无法拒绝。

她思索再三，才轻轻地点了点头，“我答应你。”

 

§,§,§

 

不知爬了多久，梅林和薇薇安终于到达神殿内，二人步入神殿的一刻，梅林瞬间就被神殿的恢弘气势震撼了。如果说在外面看，这座所谓的神殿更像是一座纯白的“宫殿”，那么在神殿内才能真切地理解到“神殿”的意义。一进门，轰隆的水流声就直蹿入耳，然而却见不到任何类似瀑布的东西，只有一座空荡荡的纯白宫殿，没有任何多余的摆设和装饰。可是细心一瞧，就会发现原来宫殿内的四周围的“墙”并不是石块构成，而是由缓缓流动的水形成奇妙的水帘，水落下来接触到地面，可他们并不会流向别处，而是神奇地都消失不见了。

梅林顺疑地往神殿的顶上看，眼前的景象更是令人称奇。原来头顶上是个巨大的拱顶，比亚瑟的宫殿大上几倍不止，拱顶并不是平常的向上凸起，而是向下凹陷，就像个巨大的倒吊的喷泉，哗哗的水流源源不断地冲拱顶中心喷涌而出。

“这是生命之泉。”薇薇安向梅林介绍，“魔法世界的一切都源自于此，它是孕育魔法的母亲之泉，你、我均由此而生。”薇薇安的神情很是骄傲，“它是魔法的根源，也是阿瓦隆的命脉。”

“喝一口会发生什么事？”梅林不知怎地被着神奇的泉水吸引，就好似有一股神秘的力量授意他去接触着生命之泉，他靠近了其中一面墙，伸出手来就要碰泉水。

 “千万别碰！”薇薇安惊呼一声，及时拉住了梅林。

梅林连忙把手指缩了回来，问，“为什么不能碰？”

“这个问题很难解释。简单说就是除了精灵长老和传说中的‘那位’能够从生命之泉之中汲取知识和力量，而其他人没有资格触碰。”薇薇安耸耸肩，表情有些无奈，“因为生命之泉的力量威力巨大，一般人承受不住，就算是精灵长老也必须五位一起合力才能够利用它的力量。精灵神殿里的生命之泉十分珍贵，力量庞大，只消滴一滴在干旱的土地上就能瞬间生出一汪湖泊。阿瓦隆的成千上万的湖泊，都是源自于此。”薇薇安腼腆一笑，“虽然我是万湖仙女，可就算是我也不能随便进入此地。要不是托你的福，我也进不来。”

“你刚才说‘那位’指的是谁？”梅林越来越听不懂薇薇安的话了，难道还有比精灵长老更厉害的角色？

“我也不知道，艾默瑞斯。”薇薇安笑了笑，“‘那位’，是一个在传说之地的传说，哈哈，很有趣是吧。”她小声回答，“一个传说会改变阿瓦隆的人，他拥有无法估量强大魔力和天赋，他的能力甚至在精灵长老之上，他没有名字，没有过去，没有未来，他只存在于阿瓦隆的传说之中。”

“那你的意思他是否存在也是一个迷咯？”梅林撇了撇嘴，说了半天，等于没说。

“不！”薇薇安神秘兮兮地凑到梅林耳边，“我相信他是存在的，”她转了转眼珠，凑到梅林耳边神秘兮兮地说，“我相信他是惟一一个能威胁精灵长老的人，总有一天他会降临阿瓦隆，并改变这里的一切。”

梅林不懂薇薇安为什么要搞得这么神秘，不过他明白了原来薇薇安似乎也不太满意精灵长老的专制，和从前的莫甘娜很相似。

梅林不安地瞥了薇薇安一眼。

“艾默瑞斯！”

尖细刺耳的声音这次在他的脑内响起。

“你是凶手！”

“你是罪人！”

“你是叛徒！”

……

尖细的嗓音听起来就像谁在用指甲刮玻璃一样难听刺耳，而且还是不同种类的玻璃，各有各的难听，不停地辱骂他、数落他有多对不住亚瑟，令梅林身心备受折磨，脑内翁翁直响，害他不得不捂耳跪求饶。

“停下来！”梅林难过地大喊。

薇薇安听不见梅林听到的东西，可是她能从梅林的表情上看出来他很难受。

“停下来！停下来！我不需要你们提醒我！”梅林紧闭双眼痛苦地呻吟道，他讨厌这种恶心的声音，讨厌他们一次又一次提起他对亚瑟的背叛，他已经受够了自己良心的折磨了，他不需要别人提醒他犯下的罪。

就在薇薇安不明所以的时刻，她忽然注意到神殿里的生命之泉的水流不再平缓有序，周围的水帘蠢蠢欲动，似乎被什么力量牵引。

“艾默瑞斯！你要保持清醒。这里有些不对劲。”薇薇安连忙蹲下扶着梅林的臂膀。

 _精灵长老该不会想连她一同一网打尽吧。_ 薇薇安并不是那种只懂盲目听从的蠢仙子。

可是梅林似乎对那声音入了魔，完全不理睬薇薇安。与此同时，水帘的形状已经发生了明显的变化，它们起伏波动，随之从屋顶上的生命之泉泉眼冒出的水变成了红色，就像一口血泉，瞬间把纯白的神殿染成血红，十分骇人。薇薇安一时间不知所措，她甚至琢磨是不是该抛下梅林自己逃命去了。

“住嘴！”经受不住折磨的梅林忽然大喊起来，强大的魔力从他体内爆发，赤金的双眸中迸发而出的力量如狂风席卷了整个精灵神殿，顿时精灵神殿就像被笼罩在一个巨大的淡蓝色泡沫之中。血红的泉眼停止涌动了，起伏的水帘也停住了，一切原本存在的声响都消失无踪，仿佛神殿里的时间被冻住了一般。

待薇薇安回过神来抬头看，原本生命之泉所在的地方已经变成了一个干涸的洞。

“怎么会?”薇薇安讶异地盯着干涸的泉眼，对刚才的事情仍感到难以置信。

_梅林竟然能在精灵神殿里使出魔法，不，理论上人类魔法师是不可能在阿瓦隆内使用魔法的。_

_不，不是梅林使用魔法。_

她不敢肯定，可是她全都看见了，假如不是如此近距离地接触梅林，她一定不会相信眼前看到的东西：时间实际上并不是静止了，而是流动的速度变慢了，世界变成了慢镜头回放，生命之泉泉眼中的水以一种难以察觉的极速注入梅林体内，巨大的魔力在他身边刮起一阵无形的风，整个过程只发生在零点几秒之内。

_艾默瑞斯把生命之泉吸干了！_

“你，你到底是什么人？”薇薇安震怒并且惊慌，厉声质问梅林。

_啪！_

不待回答，梅林就浑身一软，昏倒在地。

 

§,§,§

 

“格尼薇儿！”

熟悉的女声在她耳边响起，睡得正酣的王后殿下迷迷糊糊间翻了个身，顺势把被子一拉盖着自己的头。

_大半夜的是谁在吵啊？_

“给我起来！格温！”

“是谁啊？有什么事明天再禀吧！”

 _竟然有人胆敢来打扰卡梅洛未来继承人的母后，当前摄政女皇殿下的清梦？_ 格温殿下的脾气也不小。

“你要是再不起来，”格温的左边面颊上多了一丝冰凉的触感，“就别怪我不客气了，要是在你这张漂亮的老脸上雕几朵人皮玫瑰，也算是增色不少呢。”那人笑道。

格温认出了这声音，并不是做梦，这才意识不妙。

“莫甘娜！”她惶恐地从床上弹起，一条蛇从她的枕边飞出。

“难得你还记得我啊！”莫甘娜大手一挥，格温身上的被子就被掀飞得老远，衣衫单薄的格温王后又慌又冷，抱着双臂蜷缩在床上瑟瑟发抖。

黑暗之中格温见不到莫甘娜的所在，偌大的房间里只有她自己急促的呼吸，如果不是莫甘娜说话，格温根本不可能发现她的房间里竟然还有另一人。

格温迅速坐了起来，缩到床头，背靠墙壁，“你……你在哪？”

“呵呵，我在……”忽然一只大手从后捂住了格温的嘴巴。“我在这里呢。”

格温瞪大了眼珠子，她的右边出现了一双闪着金光的骇人瞳仁，像蛇一样的眼睛，吓得格温直哆嗦。

_轰！轰！_

漆黑的房里闪现出两个火球，悬在空气中上下浮沉。

火光照亮了黑暗中的人影。莫甘娜穿了一身黑色蕾丝兜帽，肌肤白得毫无血色，病态十足，唯独唇上那抹过分的艳红能为她添几份人气。

“你还记得我们的交易是什么吗？”莫甘娜提醒她，“我给你一个机会解释一下为什么直到今天你还躺在属于我的床上。”

“我……我……”格温不敢吭声。

莫甘娜眼神一转，一把利刃飞了过来，直指格温的喉咙，“你这个出尔反尔的贱人，说好了合作杀死亚瑟，你为什么还在这里！”她眯了眯眼，“难道你贪恋属于我的王位？难道你和我那个愚蠢的弟弟一样，试图挑战我吗？”

“你……你才出尔反尔！”格温虽然被莫甘娜控制着，但她也不甘示弱，“说好你我合作的条件是复活兰斯洛特，但实际上你却没有这么做！”格温冷笑一声，“哼，别以为我不知道，兰斯洛特是梅林复活的！你一开始就在骗我！”

莫甘娜对格温的反击无法反驳，她又羞又怒，脸部抽搐不已，龇牙咧嘴恨不得撕开这个女人，可她不能冲动，现在格温已经是下一代继承人的母亲了，而她的身份则是卡梅洛的叛徒，要是鲁莽杀了她就无法获得名正言顺的王位继承权了，莫甘娜必须强迫格温对外宣布由她继承王位。

“不不不，”这样一想，莫甘娜便换上了一幅伪笑，她松开了格温，坐到了一边，“怎么会呢？我的朋友。我们永远是最好的伙伴。当时我被梅林缠住了，所以推迟了复活兰斯洛特的计划，我从来没想过要骗你啊！我本来打算干掉梅林之后就马上复活兰斯的，谁知道他已经被不知什么人复活了，相信我，梅林没有能力复活他，这一切都是个误会。”她抚摸着格温的脸颊，暧昧地笑道，“看，你那么爱他，他又那么爱你。你不是一直很向往过普通人的生活的吗？宫廷斗争不适合你的，格温，你需要的是一个全心全意爱你的男人和一个，”莫甘娜摸摸格温微微隆起的腹部，目露凶光。“孩子。可爱的孩子。”

格温意识到莫甘娜想对她的孩子不利，连连摇头求饶道，“不！请不要伤害我的孩子！”格温满面惊恐，用双手护着自己的肚子。

莫甘娜盯着格温的肚皮，眸子里闪着狐疑的目光，“可是，这个孩子真的是亚瑟的？我那个眼里只有梅林傻弟弟，真的有这样的能耐？”说着她一手扣在格温的腹上，口中念念有词。

“啊！”格温一声惨叫，霎时间剧痛难耐。

“啊！求你！不要……不要……他是你的外甥呀！啊！”格温捂着肚子，剧痛辗转，哭泣哀求道，哭状很是惨烈。

“如果你想保住这个孩子和你卑贱的小命，最好的解决办法就是你明天就宣布把卡梅洛的王位交还给我，卡梅洛真正的继承人。至于它，这个卑微的小杂种，或许他该继承他父亲，湖中骑士之名？”莫甘娜说道此处，脸上挂着胜利者的微笑，她才是主人，而格温，所谓的摄政女王，在她眼里永远只是个卑贱的仆人。格温没有资格玷污属于她宝座，就让她来让一切回归正途，让皇冠回到真正的继承人手里。

“好好……我答应你！请你千万不要伤害我的孩子！他是我唯一的孩子……”格温痛苦地捂着肚子扭动身躯，想都没想就答应莫甘娜的条件。

“呵呵呵！当然，”莫甘娜正说得眉飞色舞，“嗯，但还有另一个麻烦，那个……”

_唰！_

王后的房中忽闪过一道慑人冷光，穿透黑暗。

莫甘娜只觉得身上一阵痹痛，还来不及惊讶，却已赫然发现金色的剑刃从自己的胸前穿透而出。

她见到格温正盯着她咯咯狂笑，似在嘲笑她的愚蠢。

剑身在她身体里扭动，她这才感受到刺骨钻心的痛，血腥从他的喉中涌出，堵住了她最后发声的机会。

剑身又穿出她的身体几寸，这次她清晰地看清楚了铸刻在剑身上的古文字。

_这怎么可能？她本不可能被任何兵器所伤的。_

_而且这是属于亚瑟的剑。_

她转过头去，却没有见到亚瑟。

“你休想夺走属于他的东西。”格温凑到她耳边，小声说。“还有属于我的东西。”

莫甘娜一脸惊愕与不甘，闪着寒光的剑尖滴滴答答滴淌着鲜血，可她却再也没有机会为自己过去所遭受的屈辱复仇了。

她鼓起最后一口气愤恨地咆哮，可惜别人听到的只有她痛苦的喘息。

 “………你……”她口吐鲜血，说的话含糊不清。

_嚓！_

染满鲜血的剑刃被迅速抽出。

_啪嗒！_

莫甘娜重伤倒地，在地上连连翻了几个滚，撞到一个柱子上才停下，她吃疼得连呻吟的力气都没有，大量失血使她头昏眼花。

她本不该会受这样的伤，可是那把剑，是梅林用龙息所铸的象征亚瑟王权之剑。

莫甘娜很不甘心，她怨恨地瞪着兰斯洛特和格温，腹部流出的血在地上画出一道惨不忍睹的血路。

“莫甘娜公主殿下，我们又见面了。”兰斯洛特冷静地说。他把格温护在自己身后，慢慢走向莫甘娜。

“属下已经久候阁下多时了。”

“兰斯洛特……哼……兰斯洛特……呵呵呵”莫甘娜喘过起来，断断续续地说道。“我就该想到的……”她低下头似是懊悔自己的失策。

“你这个卑鄙的小人。”莫甘娜硬撑起重伤的身躯，逞强地说道，话音刚落又吐出一口污血。“你和这个女人一起，妄图篡夺王位？”

“你错了，我留在这里是为了亚瑟和梅林。”兰斯洛特眼中泛着寒光，“你应该为施加在别人身上的痛苦付出代价。”

“是梅林？竟然是梅林？”莫甘娜恍然大悟，“呵呵呵！”她眼泛泪光苦笑，“梅林为了竟然利用亚瑟的发妻和他的声誉？难道所谓孩子也是假的？”

始终躲在暗处的格温不由得一惊。

“看来我真的小瞧了艾默瑞斯，我始终都不是他的对手，我太鲁莽了。”莫甘娜绝望地低下头，她已经筋疲力尽了，晶莹热泪不住落下。她垂下眼睛，美丽的眸子里多了一层浑浊，为她曾经畅想的魔法自由国度哀悼，“我的宿命……到死都不能坐上卡梅洛女皇的宝座……”寒风从窗户吹进王后的寝室，拂过莫甘娜苍白美丽的面庞，吹起她轻柔的黑色发丝，缕缕青丝随风飘动，如同一朵即将凋零的黑玫瑰，令人不忍下手。

“快杀了她！兰斯！”格温突然冒出一句，“别犹豫了！她刚才差点杀了我们的孩子！”格温恶狠狠地瞪着早无反抗之力的莫甘娜，满脸仇恨和厌恶。

“原来……你们的孩子根本不是梅林的计划！”莫甘娜看清真相，她咒骂道，“你们竟然背着亚瑟通奸，还打算用你们的孽种冒充潘德拉刚的继承人……假如梅林知道了你对他们的背叛，我保证你的下场一定比我更惨！格尼薇儿！”

“你闭嘴！”格温说。

“呵呵呵……也许梅林已经知道。”莫甘娜意味深长地笑了。

听到这里，格温的心咯噔地一下，沉到了谷底，她害怕到了极致，因为她心虚。莫甘娜知道太多秘密了，她决不能让莫甘娜继续留着。

“兰斯洛特，你也背叛了梅林对你的嘱咐，你们两个都会死！”莫甘娜圆睁着双眼，恶毒诅咒道，可惜兰斯洛特无动于衷。

“杀了她！”格温忽然尖叫起来，眼里尽是杀意。梅林和亚瑟已经失踪了三个多月了，天晓得他们是否还活着。就算梅林要找她算账也是之后的事情了，眼前的敌人，知道她所有秘密的人，只有莫甘娜一个……

“对不起，莫甘娜，我必须杀了你，这不仅是我对梅林的承诺，还是一位大人物交给我的任务，”说罢，兰斯洛特高举起亚瑟的佩剑，那把象征着亚瑟王至高无上权力的石中剑。

沾满了鲜血的剑在月光的照耀下显得无比摄人，权力与鲜血从来都是密不可分的，在权力的诱惑下，总有人要为此付出沉重代价。出身贵族的莫甘娜深明此道，所以她那么努力攀上权力的顶峰，除了向乌瑟和亚瑟报复和证明自己的能力以外，也是害怕有一天自己会成为那嗜血的权力恶魔的刀下亡魂。可如今，噩梦即将成真。

不知是因为失血还是因为恐惧，莫甘娜不敢再反抗，只懂瑟瑟抖个不停，她只是个手无寸铁的女人。她曾以为自己是无所畏惧的战士，可真正面临死亡的时候，她却连反抗的能力都没有。她抿着满是血腥味的下唇，无助地匍匐后退，可她已经抵达了房间的尽头，身后开着一扇窗，而窗的外面只有冰冷的，漆黑的夜。她强撑着身体站了起来，她要死得有尊严，她是这座城堡是这个王国的主人，她在这个房间里住了大半辈子，可今日窗外的风景却显得那么陌生，只因已至绝处。

 “永别了！莫甘娜!”

兰斯洛特眼中放射出与他翩翩君子形象截然不同的凶残眼神，与他手中的圣剑一道，直刺莫甘娜的心脏。

“啊！”

莫甘娜发出一声凄厉的惨叫，一抹滚烫的鲜红从她胸前直喷出来，溅满兰斯洛特握剑的双手。

那一刻，他似乎觉得自己失去了一些东西，一种模糊的……美好。不知怎地，他的双眼竟湿润了，他不曾记得自己和莫甘娜之间有什么值得他落泪的交情……可记忆会说谎，感觉却不会。

他快速地抽出了剑刃，而莫甘娜就像个破掉的玩偶似地软了下去。

“去死吧！”格温趁着莫甘娜还没死透，一用力将她往窗外推了去，兰斯洛特还来不及制止，莫甘娜已经掉了出去。

“你为亚瑟和梅林报了仇，也为我们的孩子清除了威胁。”格温冷冰冰地瞧着窗外那具支离破碎的玩偶说。

兰斯洛特并没有回应她，脸上神情闪现着少有的失落。

_他在这个世界上的任务又了了一桩。可是他却没有一点幸福的感觉。_

格温转过头来，深情凝望着他，捧起了他英俊的脸，轻柔地在他唇边落下一个奖励的吻。

格温拾起他染满鲜血的右手放在自己的肚子上，“他们会感谢你的。”她嘴边闪过一抹得意地笑。“亚瑟、梅林，以及卡梅洛的继承人……”

兰斯洛特看着这样的格温，也不知他的忠贞是为谁了。

 

§,§,§

 

“艾默瑞斯！艾默瑞斯！”

薇薇安焦急地拍着梅林煞白的脸，她不得不这么做，因为精灵长老们就在刚才出现了。他们的表情十分严肃，不，应该是凶神恶煞才对，好似巴不得撕掉她俩的皮。

长老们有足够的理由让自己和艾默瑞斯灰飞烟灭。因为他。艾默瑞斯，就是数千年来在居于阿瓦隆中的精灵和仙女们之间口耳相传的，那位拥有无人可比的魔法天赋并足以威胁阿瓦隆最高领袖们——精灵长老地位的男人。

还有一首关于那个人的童谣是这样说的：

_When good King Arthur rules this land,_

_people will meet the young and old man._

_He lives in a den, no one knows his name._

_His the real master of  the magic land,_

_tell him to stay as possible as you can._

伟王亚瑟治此时，

众人得见弱冠叟。

名号未详陋室藏。

此君魔法第一人，

见君须留违必伤。

 

传说这个男人拥有改变世界的魔力，他可以改变人间，改变阿瓦隆，让这个虚伪的、等级森严的、充满压迫和暴戾的世外桃源变成真正的理想乡，他才是真正魔法之王，他才是薇薇安一直崇拜的魔法之王。

 _绝对错不了。_ 薇薇安十分肯定。刚才她目睹的一切证实了传说的真实性。梅林直接汲取了生命之泉的神力——那口无人可以触碰的、代表着世间一切智慧和魔法的源泉。即便汲取生命之泉魔力的方法薇薇安并没有亲眼见过，可是精灵长老也只能间接从生命之泉中获得所智慧和魔力也是不争的事实。然而，眼前的这个男人竟能自行吸收生命之泉中那无穷尽的力量……这意味着，他就是传说中那位将会改变阿瓦隆的伟人，薇薇安一直期待着的人。

“你快醒醒！精灵长老们已经来了！”

薇薇安急得冷汗直飙，可任她怎么拍梅林都没有反应。她害怕又担心，现在不仅她知道了梅林的真实身份，而且精灵长老们也知道了。不，恐怕精灵长老们是早就知道的，让薇薇安假装成弗蕾雅把他骗来根本就是精灵长老们的诡计！这些自私又小气的精灵族，一定会对自己和梅林狠下杀手。后者是因为他威胁到长老们的统治地位，前者是因为自己是目睹一切的唯一证人。薇薇安的魔力远在精灵长老们之下，要是真的打起来，她根本毫无胜算，更何况是保护艾默瑞斯。

“薇薇安，你退下吧！这里没你的事了!”

薇薇安吓得直抖哆嗦。她怯生生地回过头去，只见五位精灵长老一字排开站在神殿一头的高台上。精灵神殿中没有等级之分，五位精灵长老就是阿瓦隆的最高统领，他们主宰着魔法世界的一切，他们五位一体，各自掌管着不同的魔法能力和属性，然而，这一切都是在“那位”出现以前的事了。

刚才说话的便是掌管“水”的精灵长老——万湖仙女薇薇安的上司，也是精灵长老当中魔力最为强大的一位。当初正是他下令让薇薇安想办法把梅林带到阿瓦隆的。为了把梅林骗来，薇薇安可费了好一番功夫，她好不容易调查到新来的湖中仙女弗蕾雅和梅林有些交情，却又苦于没理由接近他。可是突然有一天水之长老告诉她机会来了，亚瑟意外身亡了，她正好可以假装成弗蕾雅将其骗入阿瓦隆，她甚至获取了梅林的信任，她的谎言一直都无懈可击，直到生命之泉的爆发。

_慢着！_

薇薇安本提到嗓子眼的心又再狂跳起来，她似乎领悟了什么。 _难道亚瑟的死也不是意外？_ 她惊慌中偷看到高台上的精灵长老们，正用犀利的目光检视躺在地上的梅林和亚瑟，眼神中透露着狡黠和阴谋，还时不时转过头相视而笑，似乎在商量着什么计划。

_怎么办？_

如果是以前的薇薇安，她一定会马上听从长老的命令，乖乖地滚出他们的视线之外，留下这两个跟她毫不相关的人任由他们自生自灭。可如今，她知道了梅林的就是可以改变她命运的人，又亲眼目睹梅林对亚瑟那份情真意切，她再也不能置身事外了，她不忍心扔下他俩当无辜的牺牲品，更不忍心看见梅林和亚瑟再无重逢之日。

“你还呆着这里干什么？”站在最左边的火之精灵长老用一种极其古怪又难听的尖细声调质问道，骨碌碌地溜着眼珠上下打量薇薇安。在这里从来没有任何人敢挑战他们的权威，而这个小小的万湖仙女竟然把他们的话视作无物，令他好不耐烦。

“小……小的这就走。”

“滚！”风之长老大吼一声。吼得薇薇安浑身发毛，只得从命，悻悻然地离开了。

 

“别装了，艾默瑞斯，她已经走了。”土之精灵长老用手中的权杖连敲了梅林的脑壳几下，疼得梅林嗖地从地上弹起呱呱直叫。

他龇着呀，揉揉被精灵长老戳肿了的脑袋，嘀咕道，“你们是什么时候发现我装昏的？”

“生命之泉顾名思义，吸收它的力量了只会让人更神采奕奕，怎么可能会昏迷？”水之精灵长老脸上露出了阴险的笑容，看来梅林确实就是“那位”，这段时间他们所做的功夫没白费，总算找对人了。

梅林小心地隐藏了自己的怀疑，从这些精灵长老的反应来看，自己来到阿瓦隆的恐怕不是简单巧合，个中缘由他也说不清楚。还有刚才突然爆发的生命之泉，薇薇安口中所说的神秘人，一个又一个谜团缠绕在梅林胸中久久不能驱散。他上下打量了一番眼前这五只背着蜻蜓的翅膀、头顶蝴蝶的触角、长着比他还搞笑的长耳朵、浑身裹着破布的“蓝精灵”……活脱脱的马戏团小丑，怎么看也不像传说中的厉害角色。

“你的请求是什么？艾默瑞斯。”木之精灵长老哆着细碎的尖牙不怀好意地问道，语气里充满了蔑视，似在明知故问。

话音刚落，梅林才突然发现亚瑟不知所终。他连忙用目光在偌大的精灵神殿里搜寻了一番，终于在墙角发现了刚才被他魔力爆发弹飞的亚瑟。

 _呼呼_ _~_ 梅林舒一口气，幻想着亚瑟被狠抛在地的疼痛。 _幸好亚瑟已经挂了，呸呸！_ 不 _然这样摔非散架不可。_

“他。”梅林抬抬眼，指向像个破布偶似地歪歪斜斜地被晾在一边的亚瑟，“让他复活。”

 

§,§,§

 

笼罩在卡梅洛皇城上方的乌云，久久不能散去。在卡梅洛以外的地方，太阳早已越过了地平线，和煦的阳光温情地把大地拥入怀抱，然而，这个清冷的皇城仿佛永远被困在黎明前的一刻，昏暗难见天日。

盖尤斯在两名守卫的护送下急匆匆地从下城区赶往城堡。与其说是“护送”，倒不如说是“架着”。自从盖尤斯为格温诊断出有喜之后，这位卡梅洛第一御医便成了“第一囚犯”，他的一举一动至少被两名守卫时刻监视着，如果不是因为最近城里闹痢疾，医生紧缺，格温大概不会让他踏出城堡一步，更别说为下城区的穷人看病了，个中缘由，不足为外人道也。

直到见到格温前，盖尤斯都一直以为是胎儿出了什么问题，毕竟，在怀孕的前三个月最容易出现流产的问题，尤其是孩子的爸爸——兰斯洛特是个死而复生的……人。盖尤斯暗自叹了口气，其实他也说不准兰斯洛特究竟算不算是个人，在追魂术方面他的研究虽然不及梅林深入，但以他的知识和经验，就梅林离开前的状况来看，他似乎不可能完美地把兰斯洛特召唤回来。但在这几个月里对兰斯洛特的观察中，盖尤斯并没有发现什么异样，虽然对他的身份依旧存在怀疑，可看在他对格温一往情深的份上，料想他大概不会做什么过份的事。最让盖尤斯意外的反而是那个孩子的出现。一方面盖尤斯对格温和兰斯洛特的出轨行为非常气愤，他曾经多次劝谏王后为了皇室的声誉以及亚瑟放弃那个孩子，可格温对孩子的降生充满期待，坚决不愿意把它扼杀；另一方面他得知卡梅洛陷入了继承人危机，在对梅林带回亚瑟有充分信心的前提下，为了亚瑟的江山，盖尤斯不得不在格温三番四次的威逼利诱之下向她妥协，对卡梅洛人民撒了个弥天大谎，虚报了她怀孕的时间，好让大家相信王后腹中的确是潘德拉刚家族名正言顺的继承人。

 _咚咚！_ 盖尤斯敲敲门，这里并不是王后寝室，而是城堡地下其中一个很少使用的房间。盖尤斯有点好奇为何格温要约他在这里见面。

盖尤斯好像听到格温在门后哼了一声，便以为获得了准许，直接推门而入。

一进门，盖尤斯第一眼见到的便是双颊绯红的王后殿下与衣冠不整的兰斯洛特，他们对盖尤斯的闯入似乎有些感到意外。老人身体微微一颤，气上心头，又迅速压下了心中的愤怒。毕竟格温和兰斯洛特的亲密关系早已传遍了城堡的每一个角落。可知道归知道，他早把亚瑟当作半个儿子，因此他无论如何都无法接受格温和兰斯洛特之间这段不伦之恋。他暗自深吸了一口气，稍微稳定了心底怒火激起的波澜后，才转换成老御医的扑克脸。老人点了个头，毕恭毕敬地说，“请问王后殿下一早召见微臣所为何事？”

“盖尤斯！你终于来了！”格温大步走去握起盖尤斯的手，表现得就像个受惊的弱质女流，“昨晚我遇到个大麻烦”她转过头去看了一眼兰斯洛特，又说道“昨天晚上我房里来了个刺客！幸好有兰斯洛特及时赶来保护我。”

“噢？那真是太幸运了。”盖尤斯冷淡地回应道，“王后殿下受惊了，让微臣帮您检查一下孩子的状况吧，要是动了胎气就麻烦了。”盖尤斯主动提出来。说实话他倒是挺希望格温的孩子有个三长两短的，那么起码有一天亚瑟和梅林回来了，也算有个交代。

“不，不急。”格温说，“我找你来是有别的事。”

盖尤斯抬起眉毛，狐疑地看着格温，又看了看兰斯洛特，可更让他在意的是房间深处的地上好像有什么被一块黑布盖着。

格温见盖尤斯也已经发现了，也就直言不讳了。“我召你来时想让你检查一下这个刺客。”格温退了一步，引盖尤斯的目光到地上那个被黑布盖着的物体上。“我想你帮我确认一下她是不是真的死了。”

盖尤斯缓步走上前去，还没有揭开那块黑布，他已经意识到眼见的真相即将会是另一个打击。

他小心地揭开盖着那句尸体的黑布，就在他拎起黑布的一角时，他已经注意到沾在黑布上有一些带血的黑色发丝，很像是属于他曾熟悉的人。

_莫甘娜。_

当盖尤斯亲眼目睹见到那位肚破肠流、尸首支离破碎、双目圆睁、死状可怖的公主时，他几乎要哭了出来。他踉跄退了一步，双膝发软，索性半跪了下来，怔怔地看着她。

他心里明白莫甘娜曾对乌瑟和梅林、亚瑟都做了很坏的事情，伤害了很多无辜的人，可她始终都是乌瑟最疼爱最不忍伤害的女儿。乌瑟在世时，总向他提起自己有多喜欢莫甘娜，总说莫甘娜是他两个孩子里最像他的人。而盖尤斯于莫甘娜，既是臣子，也是父辈老人，莫甘娜一直很尊敬盖尤斯。盖尤斯还很清楚地记得，在她还没有被仇恨蒙蔽时，他、乌瑟、莫甘娜和亚瑟曾一同度过了一段单纯而美好的温馨时刻，值得他记住一辈子的美好时光。所以盖尤斯对莫甘娜的离去的悲伤，大概也不会比他故去的挚友乌瑟少许多，而如今她竟然落得如此悲惨的下场，死无全尸，真的令盖尤斯心碎不已。

老人一而再，再而三地失去生命中重要的后辈，白发人送黑发人，悲从中来，不禁泪流，可是他的泪不能真的流出来，只能在眼眶里打转。盖尤斯对她的感情很复杂，可他更不愿见到曾经高高在上的公主死后连应受到的最基本的尊重都没有。

盖尤斯从袖中取出一块帕子来，想为莫甘娜收拾一下脸上的污垢，然而在格温眼里看来，盖尤斯似乎并未听进她的命令。

“盖尤斯！”格温说话的声调高了八度，气焰十足。“你没事吧?”谁都听得出来格温并不是真心关心老人的心情。

“我很好。”盖尤斯不能表现失态，他低沉地说道，接二连三的打击让这位高龄老人本已苍老的面上更添沧桑和憔悴。

“她究竟还是否活着？”格温只关心诡计多端的莫甘娜是不是仍存在的威胁。

虽然答案是显而易见的，格温这么问只会更显得她别有用心，但是盖尤斯仍不为所动，他专业地握起莫甘娜的手腕探了探她的脉搏，又伸手探向她的颈动脉，然后肯定地回答道，“她确实已经死了。”

“你确定她是真的死了么？”格温还是不太相信，她觉得魔法师总有一套秘密装死的办法。

盖尤斯点了点头，然后用手按在她的僵硬的上眼睑拂了一下，默念了个咒语使得莫甘娜僵硬的眼皮合上。

“她确实是死了，就算是莫甘娜，变成这样，也不可能再活过来了。”盖尤斯说出这句话的时候，他心里想到的却是梅林和亚瑟。如果是他们，或许还能扭转乾坤。

“你听到了吗兰斯？”格温难掩欣喜，丝毫不顾忌盖尤斯在场，兴奋地抱住了兰斯洛特，“这个女人终于都不再是我们的威胁了。”

兰斯洛特点了点头，丝毫没有格温的高兴。

盖尤斯平静的外表下却是怒火中烧。

“噢，还有一件事，”格温想起了重要的事，她放开了兰斯洛特，用命令的口吻对盖尤斯说，“我还需要你帮我处理一下她的尸体。”她厌恶地瞟了一眼莫甘娜，“不能让更多的人知道莫甘娜回来过卡梅洛，你帮我把她的尸体偷偷烧掉。知道的人已经够多了，昨晚上的动静这么大，除了搬尸体的卫兵以及你我三人以外，不知道还有没有人知道此事？她的尸体就是最大的证据，必须尽快处理。”

盖尤斯听罢浑身抖了一下，“王后殿下的意思是？难道不把她葬在皇家墓室吗？”

“当然不行！”听到盖尤斯荒唐的话，格温的脸色变得更加黝黑，“潘德拉刚家继承人之一死在我房外，这可是一件彻头彻尾的丑闻。”她瞪着僵直的莫甘娜说，“况且她三番四次的大逆不道谋权篡位，早就让她失去了葬在皇家墓园的资格了。”

“但是……”

“别但是了，盖尤斯!”格温的表情不容置疑，俨然自己就是卡梅洛的女皇陛下，“这是命令！”

盖尤斯只得隐忍着心中的不满，许久才从他颤抖又哽咽的咽喉中吐出几个字。“是的，王后殿下！”说罢，盖尤斯拉起覆在莫甘娜身上的肮脏黑布，盖过她的脸。随即招来门外一直守候的两个卫兵，一同将她抬了出去。

而这位集美丽与邪恶与于一身的莫甘娜公主的故事，就被如此狼狈而匆匆地画上句点。


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter  08_ **

 

夏日的森林之夜。

朦胧的星光洒在被夜风撩动得不安分的枝叶上，远远地望去就如一片墨绿色的海浪嘶嗦轻舞。今夜的蝉不知为何停止了歌唱，显得溪流和枝叶的交响曲特别孤单。

一名身裹着深红色兜帽斗篷的赤脚少年匆匆地跑向溪边。之所以叫他少年，是因为他的容貌格外年轻，皮肤光滑水嫩如同婴儿，似乎岁月从不在他身上留下痕迹。可令人疑惑的是，少年的双足踏过的草地上会落下焦黑的痕迹——那是因为青草被高热灼烧得化成了炭。

他的身体就如同在烈火般炽热。

少年总算来到溪边，可他并未着急跳入水中，而是是试探性地把脚尖轻点在潺潺溪流中。触碰到水的一刹那，一缕轻烟顺势从他脚尖冒起，可他并未感觉到溪水冰冷，反而觉得浑身越发滚烫难耐。

他停顿了两三秒，然后鼓起勇气把双脚浸入冰凉的溪水中。就在他双脚同时踏入溪水的瞬间，与他肌肤接触的溪水仿佛碰到了炙热的铁块，立即沸腾起来，一阵阵蒸汽夹杂着金色的火星从他脚底冒出，旋转着腾上空中。少年脸上露出了极痛苦的表情，他咬咬下唇，熟练而迅速地解开了身上的斗篷，扔到岸边。他紧闭双眼，深吸了一口气。突然，少年向后一倒，啪地躺在了小溪中。

_轰！_

他身体周围的溪水瞬间沸腾起来，咕噜噜地冒着泡泡。一股巨大的蒸汽云腾空而起，漫天飞舞着淡蓝色的蒸汽和金色的火星，与舞动着的墨绿色的海浪形成一番奇景。又一阵夜风拂过，蒸汽和火星才随风而逝，最后只剩下空气中依然弥漫着阵阵热浪。

少年缓缓地张开双眼，湛蓝的双眸中倒影着一轮圆月。他抬起左手放在自己的额前，稍微遮挡一下过于刺眼的月光，又长长地吁了一口气。他抚摸着自己赤裸冰凉的胸膛，暗自庆幸刚才那种难受的感觉已经消失殆尽了。带着青草气味的的微风拂过他的身躯，冻得他打了一个冷颤，他这才想起自己还浑身赤裸地躺在干涸的石滩上。他连忙从地上爬起，拾起岸边的斗篷。

“你又想他了？大情圣。”

带着戏谑腔调的男声从少年的身后传来。

少年打了个激灵猛地转身，只见身后一匹深棕色的骏马突然后腿直立站起，仰天长啸化作一名穿着深棕色斗篷、留着络腮胡须和一头飘逸棕色及肩长发的男子。

“高汶！”少年瞪着棕发男子责备道，“差点被你吓死了！”

“咻~”

高汶挑逗地吹了声口哨，揪揪满下巴的胡须直勾勾地盯着少年年轻的胴体笑道“哟~保养得还不错嘛！梅林。”高汶装作色迷迷的样子，“别总是穿着那宽松的破斗篷嘛~应该多向我学习，”说着他撩起自己斗篷盖住手臂的部分，露出充满线条感的肱二头肌，一脸坏笑，“好东西要多多给大家欣赏……呵呵呵”

“闭嘴！高汶!”梅林一边恼怒地骂道，一边利索地往头上套斗篷。

“你怎么会跟来的？”梅林随手把湿发向后拨弄，走向高汶。“我以为你此刻应该在营里和亚瑟在商讨明天攻城的事……”提到那个名字，梅林眼里忽闪过一丝不易察觉的伤感，但仍旧被敏感细心的高汶捕捉到。

“这不是担心你嘛！谁叫你突然自己跑掉了，你是没见到亚瑟的脸色有多难看！谁敢在那个鬼地方再多呆半分？”高汶盯着他玲珑浮凸的下半身，心不在焉地说道，“嗯~亚麻制的衣服有个不好的地方就是太贴身了。”

“滚！”梅林嗔怒，几块石头突然从梅林身后的石滩中蹿出，嗖地飞向高汶的脸。

说时迟那时快，高汶敏捷地往后一拗腰，石块擦着他鼻尖飞过，嗒嗒地落到他身后。他笑嘻嘻地竖起一根食指，撅着嘴摇摆着腰肢，“啧啧，就这种小伎俩，你也太瞧不起我了吧！”

梅林无奈地摇摇头，抿嘴投降。高汶总爱在嘴巴上占自己的便宜，但他心里清楚高汶说那些不合时宜的笑话都是为了逗自己开心，他怎么可能真的生高汶的气。再说，高汶已经为自己和亚瑟付出了很多，甚至连命都搭上了。他和亚瑟这辈子欠高汶的，怎么也还不清。

梅林心不在焉地望向东方的地平线，在天地相接之处泛起了淡淡的紫色，预示着新的一天即将来临，“我们快走吧，天就要亮了。”说着梅林朝天空一挥手，两片灰白的云朵变成了两匹有着灰白斑点的骏马，踏着云雾飞奔到两人面前，恭敬地跪下邀请两人。

梅林和高汶翻身上马，朝着营地的方向奔驰。

 

走了好一段路，两人两马放慢了速度，并肩在林中漫步。远远望去，前方营地的篝火若隐若现，空气中弥漫着木柴燃烧的气味。紫蓝色的天空使得气氛格外沉重，然而梅林却丝毫不关心外界的一切，表情木然，只愿躲在自己的深红色兜帽里，和无穷无尽的思绪中。

“咳咳！”高汶假装咳嗽，打断了梅林。他不愿见到梅林这个样子。

梅林没有回头看高汶，他潜意识里只想躲开，因为他害怕高汶又想问自己那个他拒绝回答过无数次的问题，可他又害怕失去高汶，高汶是他仅存的朋友了，他不愿欺骗朋友，但也不想再讨论那个问题，于是他假装什么也没听到，径直往前走，反正这一切很快就会结束了。

高汶见梅林不理睬他，于是匆匆跟了上去。他决定今天一定要撬开梅林的嘴，让他乖乖地把答案告诉自己，当然，他每天都是这么想的。

“别……别……走那么快！啊~~~我要被风吹散啦~~啊~~救命呀~~~”高汶一边揉自己的脑袋，一边阴阳怪气地说，像极了乌瑟以前的宫廷弄臣。

“噗！”梅林被高汶逗得忍俊不禁，扑哧地笑了出来。

“哎呀！你终于又肯笑了。”高汶甩了甩乱发，“好久都没见你笑过了。自从十五年前殒王谷的意外之后……”

梅林马上收住了微弯的嘴角，湛蓝的眼眸失去了神采，仿佛一下又深陷那痛苦的回忆之中。

原本缓和的气氛一下子再次变得冰冷。

过了一刻钟，梅林才低头小声说，“对不起，高汶。一切都是由我而起。”

“不，你没有对不起我，也没有对不起任何人。无论是帕西瓦尔、莱昂还是凯或是伊利安，我们都没有恨过你……我们的死都不是你的错。一切都是天意弄人，这都是我们的命。”

高汶说过无数次类似的话了，可他也知道自己无论如何都解不开梅林的心结。“不要再自责了。”

“你可不能代表他们。你和他们根本不一样……”说到这里，梅林又顿了一顿，强咽下喉中的酸涩。

“哈哈哈哈！没错，我跟他们不一样，我是一只风度翩翩人见人爱车见车载棺材见到打开盖的俊俏男鬼，而他们几个只是毫无内涵的美味肉体而已，啧啧！”高汶对梅林抛了个媚眼。他开起玩笑来真是毫无底线可言。

“但我相信，如果他们有跟我一样拥有灵魂，他们也会说同样的话。我们永运站你和亚瑟身后，守护你俩和阿尔比恩的未来。”高汶认真起来，也能讲出令人感动的话的。

梅林的眉心的皱褶松了下来，可他依旧无法释怀。

“所以你能告诉我为什么亚瑟现在会这么对你？究竟在阿瓦隆发生什么事了嘛？”高汶话锋一转又抛出了那个在这十五年间问了N遍的问题。

梅林脸色一变，立马转过头去继续无视高汶，“你再多说一句废话我就把你变成一根胡萝卜塞到马屁眼里！”梅林幽幽地冷笑着撂下一句，扬鞭策马而去。

“你妹！”高汶也连忙策马跟上，大吼大叫道，“你怎么想出来这么损的方法的？不行今天就算你要把我塞到河马屁眼里我也得问！”

“行！下辈子再告诉你！”梅林抽了几鞭，朝着营地的方向飞驰而去。

_如果还有下辈子的话。_

 

§,§,§

 

清晨的第一缕阳光还未来得及让万物复苏，料峭寒风中已有一抹神秘的红驾着花白色骏马轻盈地穿插林木之间，速度极快，但是所经之处小至蝼蚁大至雄狮的生灵们纷纷追随其后要向其称臣，就连公认最为自私的猴子们也捧着鲜花水果追随他的脚步。但无论是谁的讨好，均不能取悦这位世界上最伟大最强大的魔法师——十五年前突然现于世的大魔法师梅林。他的身世鲜有人知。传说他来自阿瓦隆，并拥有深不可测的智慧和法力，他永恒不变的青春容颜便是最好证明。

世上所有的生灵，都对他报以最崇高的敬畏之心，就算世上最有威严的王者在他面前也会忍不住双膝发软向其下跪。他的强大源自于他不属于任何人，也不属于任何世界。如果他愿意，他可以成为统一三界的唯一王者。可他此生只愿追随一人，与他同样神秘的亚瑟——他拥有着跟十五年前已经宣布死去的卡梅洛国王一样的名字，一样的金发与深蓝眼眸，一样俊美的外型以及强壮身体的王者。

若是要问及此时此刻，此片大地上最强悍无敌的一支军队是哪一只，答案绝对是唯一的，就是亚瑟和他的军队。他们不属于任何一个国度，就像凭空出现的幽灵，扫荡了整个大不列颠岛。传说亚瑟的军队在最开始只有两个人，就是他和梅林。而后的十五年里，他们凭借着压倒性的力量征服了这片土地上五大王国的其中三个，并统一了绝大部分部族，扩张成号称拥有百万军队的强大帝国，在这个叫做大不列颠岛的岛屿上，仅存极少数的包括曾经辉煌一时的卡梅洛在内的国家和部分比较强大的部落尚未臣服于他。这位亚瑟国王和他的军队除了神秘以外，更令人闻风丧胆的是亚瑟性格凶残暴戾，酷爱战争游戏，酷爱杀戮和涂炭生灵的传闻。虽然在他统领下的土地的人们并未感受过传言中的恐怖，只是不时地会有从战场逃跑的人会私下传述他们在战场上无法言喻的恐惧与亲眼所见的不可思议场面。比如有的人会说亚瑟有一把神奇的剑，挥一下能杀死一百个人；也有人说自己见过亚瑟身边的神秘魔法师在一夜之间召唤数以万计的亡灵军队，个个面目狰狞，邪戾恐怖；甚至有人说亚瑟最爱用战俘的鲜血淋浴，而他身边那个叫做梅林的人就会用法术扒了敌人的皮，把他们吊在半空里，用他们的鲜血为国王洗去战袍上的灰尘。

就算世上有再多的谣言，也没有这一个谣言来的真实。

有人说亚瑟在这个世界上最恨不得杀掉的人就是对他忠心耿耿的梅林。

那个浑身透着邪气的魔法师——梅林。

_唰！_

一个身穿铠甲的蒙面男子突然从草丛中像一支箭一样窜出，而就在下一秒，他已经直挺挺地挡在梅林的飞驰的马前。

_吁！_

梅林被杀个猝不及防，眼看就要撞上拦路人，他连忙勾住缰绳，可飞驰中的马速度实在太快，更何况他这匹是用魔法驱使的云马，根本来不及停下，就在和千钧一发之际，梅林也认出了铠甲下的主人，他大惊失色地拉着缰绳向后倒，云马被脖上的缰绳拉扯得两只前腿前蹬，眼看就要踏在铠甲男子的胸前了！

_糟了！_

梅林心想不妙

就在此刻，只见那铠甲男不慌不忙地从腰间拔出一把巨大的泛着浅绿色光芒的银色宝剑，剑尖直指眼前失控的灰白骏马。

_嚓！_

只见铠甲男子手起刀落，一剑横劈下去，从马脖子到马腹部，斜斜的刀痕将那匹疯狂的骏马一劈两半，那马儿撕心裂肺的惨叫还来不及传出多远，被劈中的刀口就开始崩裂、收缩，然后骏马化作一团花白的云雾，消失得无影无踪。

而梅林也因身下坐骑的忽然消失而被硬生生地抛落在地。

铠甲男定了一定，他看了一眼剑刃上沾染的一小抹血渍，然后徐徐走进梅林。

而梅林则捂着受伤自己的手腕，坐在地上一语不发，也不与他对视。

铠甲男分明就是故意要让梅林难堪的，他故意砍死了梅林的马，故意砍伤了梅林，只是为了说明自己才是主宰者。

天渐渐亮起来了。

铠甲男一把掀掉罩在脸上的头盔，甩到路边。清晨的曦光照耀在他冷峻的面庞上，瘦削的颧骨和白皙的皮肤反射着慑人的光辉和王者的威严，没有一点人情味。乍一看他的容貌并没有太大的改变，除了眼角多了几根略显沧桑的鱼尾纹和因常年保持严肃表情而显得不够宽容的面部肌肉线条。

然而他最大的差别却是在心里。

不知是清晨的肃冷，还是那种时空上的错落感，让梅林无意识颤抖起来，他抱紧双臂，不知在想些什么，竟忘了要站起来。

“昨晚去哪里了？”铠甲男子率先提问。

梅林回头看着他，从对方那深沉如同大海般的蓝眸中看不出一丝波澜，如果非要说从他那眼神里读出什么，那尽是些道不尽的质问和怀疑，不过梅林早已习惯了这些。

“我……”梅林与铠甲男子四目相接，欲语还休，大概是因为了解自己再也没法从他眼里重见往日情深，很是失望。

“我不需要事事向你交代。”梅林说。“我去哪里，与你无关。”

“噢，是吗？”男子冷笑一声，完全不把梅林的话当作一回事，显然他也习惯了梅林这一套，在他看来，梅林有太多的秘密了，要不是他的军队需要一个足够强大的魔法师，以及那个可笑的关于命运的说法，他绝对不会把这个叛徒留在自己身边十五年之久。

“像你这种魔法师总有一些不为人知的秘密是吧！”男子嗖地放回剑鞘中，“但愿你不是在策划什么背叛我的计划，你在我这里已经没什么信任额度可言了，梅林。”念梅林的名字的时候，他故意加重了语气。说话的间隙，他一直他直勾勾地盯着梅林的双眼，似乎想要通过它们检视梅林的心，在他看来，梅林一个闪烁的眼神都可以作为背叛的证据。

梅林深吸了一口气，眼眶已有点湿润，虽然他那颗饱经沧桑的心早已被类似的话鞭挞过无数次，但就算是再破烂的心，依然会流血，依然会疼痛。但此刻落泪并不是个好主意，所以他拼命地忍住那快要爆发的委屈感和几乎要破口而出的真相。“在使命完成之前，我不会背叛你，也不能背叛你，这是我的宿命。”他情绪有些激动。

_事实上他从未冷静过。_

“哼！”男子不屑地冷笑一声，他不得不佩服这位演技超群的魔法师。

“今晚的突袭你不用来了，你留在营地做候补吧！”男子说完便转身离去，撂下孤单独坐在斑驳树影中的梅林。

晶莹的泪珠无声地滴落在泥土上。这一抹浅浅的水印，饱含着深深的悲切。

梅林独自瘫坐在地上，心中的痛如同一块滚烫的巨石，堵在他胸中喉中，让他透不过气来。

在他有限的时间里，他是不是得不断重复这样的折磨？他不知道，他也有无穷的怨恨无处发泄，而他唯一可以伤害的人却只有他自己。

一只棕灰色的胖兔子一颠一颠地来到梅林身边，慢悠悠地爬到梅林身上，吻了吻他的面颊，又顺着他的手臂，攀爬到他的手腕，细细地舔着他腕上的伤口，试图用它的方法抚慰残破不堪的梅林。

“谢谢你，高汶。”梅林摸了摸小兔子的脑袋，把它搂入怀中，合上双眼，长吁了一口气，躺了下来。

清晨的微风有点冷有点凉，但冷不过那人的话，更凉不过他的心。梅林很累，真的很累了。

 

§,§,§

 

平静的早晨，不平静的卡梅洛。

皇家骑士团正整装待发，前往卡梅洛边境巡视。队伍里有一位举止十分优雅的褐发年轻人，这位年轻人其他的骑士一样身着骑士装束，约莫只有十四岁的样子，对于一位骑士来说这样的年纪实在是太年轻了，然而他明显遗传了父辈的优良基因，虽只有十四岁，但生的十分高挑俊俏。

“路上小心，亲爱的。”格温王后拥抱了一下这位褐发骑士，接着温柔地在他左颊印下一个吻。

年轻的骑士也热情地回敬了王后一个吻。他牵起格温的手，心疼地望着她那渐渐被岁月磨掉光彩的双眸低语，“我会好好保护自己的，母亲大人。”

说罢，年轻骑士利索地翻身上马，依依不舍地离开了他从未远离过的皇宫和母亲。

望着皇家骑士团逐渐远去的背影，格温深深地叹了一口气，不安地抱着双臂。

兰斯洛特体贴地脱下自己的披风，盖在格温的肩上，紧紧地抓了一下她的肩膀，让她振作起来。

“别担心了，他是一个优秀的骑士。”兰斯洛特也望向远方的背影，自豪地说道。“孩子们总有离开家的一天，他需要一番磨砺才会长大。”

“对，”格温担忧地说，“他需要像他的父亲亚瑟那样，在皇家骑士团中获得其他骑士的尊重才有资格继承卡梅洛的王位。”

此话一出，兰斯洛特震了一下，似乎他还没习惯从格温嘴里听到这样的话。

格温注意到了兰斯洛特的异样，可她只淡漠地斜了一眼，又望向前方，显然她的心思已全然不在兰斯洛特身上了。

“你真心打算让加拉哈德继承王位？我以为那些觊觎王位的大臣已经……”

“别傻了兰斯，”格温嘴角勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度，“就你我背后的丑闻，如果加拉哈德不继承王位的话，我俩就性命不保了。”

“可是加拉哈德他明明不是……”兰斯洛特正要脱口而出时，他突然想起隔墙有耳，连忙打量了一下四周，确认附近并没有旁人，才低声说道，“格温，加拉哈德并非亚瑟的亲生儿子，你怎么能让他坐上王位？怎么能夺取潘德拉刚家的基业呢？你这样做跟莫甘娜有何不同？”兰斯洛特也并非完全顺从爱人的意愿，尽管他也自有自己的考量，可是他从来不赞成格温的做法。

“呵！”格温冷笑一声，回头朝兰斯洛特淡然道，“只要你我不对旁人透露半句，谁又会知道他不是亚瑟的亲生子嗣呢？全卡梅洛的人只知道加拉哈德是亚瑟的遗腹子，既然他是名正言顺的王子，血统正宗的继承人，又何来谋朝篡位之说？”

“但亚瑟并没有死！”兰斯洛特已不顾及旁人了，他大声驳斥格温，“这个你是知道的！那个传说中的亚瑟！打下了整个不列颠岛的亚瑟！就是你曾经的丈夫！”兰斯洛特从来没有忘记梅林对他的嘱咐，可是他和格温所做的事情却也是真真切切地背叛了他俩，如果说他对梅林和亚瑟没有一点愧疚之意那是绝对不可能的。

只是在爱情和忠诚之间，他始终无法作出抉择。

“虽然我不懂为什么这十五年他们一直不回卡梅洛，但是他和梅林都没有死！你让加拉哈德继承王位，岂不是等同篡位？”兰斯洛特激动地紧握格温的双肩，“当年我们留下来只是为了报梅林的恩，坚守保住亚瑟王位的诺言。如今亚瑟跟梅林已经回归，毫无疑问他们很快就会统一阿尔比恩，等到他回来之后我们就离开，找一个宁静的村庄隐居……这不是我们很久以前就说好了的么？为什么现在你要变卦？为什么要让加拉哈德继承王位？如果让亚瑟知道了真相……”

“因为亚瑟不会放过我们！”格温一把甩开兰斯洛特搭在她肩上的手，“我们的事情已经众人皆知了，兰斯。谁也不说，并不代表谁都不知道！”格温深吸了一口气，双唇微颤，说道，“亚瑟要是知道了我们的事，他一定会杀掉我们的！难道你没听说亚瑟是如何对待战俘和叛军的吗？如今的亚瑟跟你认识的那个他不一样了。况且我已经背叛过他一次了。”格温望向骑士团远去的方向，“加拉哈德是我们的护身符！只有我们可爱的儿子登上了王位，成为万民敬仰的国王陛下，那么即便亚瑟回来发现了你我的关系，也会看在加拉哈德的份上手下留情，我们的儿子不会眼巴巴地看着母亲跟教父被处死的。”

“但他明明就不是真正的王子！你以为这件事瞒得过亚瑟就能瞒得过梅林么？况且知道这事的人除了你我之外还有盖尤斯!”兰斯洛特说到此处不禁打了个冷颤，一个令人恐惧的猜测突然闪过他的脑海。“难道你……”

“你猜的不错，”格温的眼中露出冒出与莫甘娜九分相似的眼神，莞尔一笑，“大概这会他已经和老乌瑟在地下重聚了。”

此时此刻兰斯洛特终于后悔了，后悔当初竟任由自己的错误蔓延，再小的邪恶在欲望的温床上总是能够无限地生长，直至吞噬所有的无辜性命，而当膨胀的贪婪再也无法满足之时，必然迎来自我毁灭的结局。

……

“谁也逃不掉。”

 

§,§,§

 

做梦，是一种很奇特的感觉。有时候明知道自己在做梦，可那种介乎与现实与虚幻的奇妙感觉往往让人深陷其中不能自拔，尤其是知道醒来后要面临残酷的现实时，人们就会祈求最好能永远沉浸于美好的梦幻中。

“梅林！醒醒！”睡得正酣的梅林朦胧中听见有人正在呼喊自己。迷迷蒙蒙中他甚至感觉有只粗糙的手在拍打自己的脸，那手上的老茧磨得他生疼。

他睁开双眼，只见一张满布皱纹白发老人的脸在他面前晃来晃去，好像很焦急的样子，梅林抬起手来揉了揉迷蒙的双眼，定睛一看，原来那张老人的脸竟是盖尤斯!

“盖尤斯！”梅林兴奋地坐了起来，望着久别重逢的老人，目光久久不愿离开。

十五年了，当日一别便再无缘相见，劫后余生的重逢，自是无法自控。

“梅林！”老人见到梅林也是十分兴奋，二人相拥，思念的泪水便止不住地从眼眶中滚落

“想不到还能再见到你！”梅林啜泣，他像个孩子似地趴在盖尤斯浑厚坚实的肩膀上久久不愿放开。在别人眼中所向无敌的大法师梅林，也不过是个缺爱的孩子，他最需要的只是一个可以依靠的肩膀而已，“我好想你……”

盖尤斯轻柔地拍了拍梅林背，给他最爱的儿子一个慈父式的拥抱“我也很想你，梅林。”

“我不在你身边的这些年你还好吗？”梅林抬起头，揉揉被泪水模糊的眼，又哭又笑得脸看起来傻气十足。

“看你气色不错，没人被你使唤洗衣服擦地板洗水蛭缸很郁闷吧？哈哈！”梅林打趣说。

“你这个傻孩子！”盖尤斯又气又恼地弹了一下梅林的脑门。 _砰地一声，清脆利落。_

“为什么不回卡梅洛？难道你不知道我很担心你跟亚瑟吗？”盖尤斯责备道。

梅林装模作样地哎呦呦叫唤个不停，他按住脑门不满地抗议，“好疼吖！你怎么一见面就弹人家脑门？”他揉了揉红肿的脑壳，嘟嘟嚷嚷道，“因为时机未到……我跟阿瓦隆的精灵长老有过协议，暂时不能回卡梅洛……”

说到这里，梅林顿了一顿，眼神闪烁，似是有所忌惮。未待盖尤斯继续往下问，他便转换话题。“对了，你今天是特意来找我的？你怎么知道我在这里？这里距离卡梅洛远的很呢！你怎么来的？你……”

“先别说这些。”盖尤斯连忙打断梅林没玩没了的发问，表情严肃地说，“亚瑟必须立刻回卡梅洛！否则卡梅洛就会落入格温之手！卡梅洛的人民也会陷入不义之战中，生灵涂炭。”

“什么？”梅林十分惊讶，“究竟发生什么事了？”

接下来盖尤斯把自从亚瑟离开卡梅洛后发生的故事原原本本地告诉了梅林。

梅林被盖尤斯那些惊心动魄的故事震惊得半晌说不出话来。包括莫甘娜之死以及那个叫做加拉哈德的王子。

没想到盖尤斯所经历的那些宫廷暗战的激烈程度丝毫不逊于亚瑟战场上的血拼。

梅林懊悔自己的失策，他应该派几个人回去协助盖尤斯跟兰斯洛特，可政治斗争从来都不是梅林所擅长的东西，他只一心在有限的时间内协助亚瑟完成任务，却完全把格温这个出卖亚瑟罪魁祸首忘得一干二净。

过了好一会儿，他才缓过来。他结结巴巴地问道，“那……兰斯洛特呢？他任由格温肆意妄为？我不相信兰斯洛特也觊觎亚瑟的王位。”

盖尤斯深深地叹了一口气，语重心长地说，“孩子，很多事情并非人力所能控制的，就像生离死别，就像爱情……我想你对其中的悲伤苦楚也深有体会，”他心疼地摸摸梅林比从前更显瘦削的脸颊，“有时候我们尽力了，可不幸依然发生。”

“我懂……那是宿命……不可改变的宿命……我的宿命。”梅林低头抽了抽鼻子，他想起了那些死去的朋友和亲人。

盖尤斯把梅林揽入怀中，不忍让伤痕累累的梅林独自哭泣，“不是的，那些都不是你的错。你独自承受的太多了，放下吧！孩子。所谓的宿命，是专属于每个人的生命轨迹，是一条由无数快乐与悲伤组成的线。而我们要做的就是咬着牙渡过悲伤并好好享受每一刻的快乐。”梅林抬起头，若有所思地望着他，如果说在梅林的生命轨迹中有什么快乐的事，其中一件就是遇到了盖尤斯这位亦父亦友的恩师。“我也是，在我的生命轨迹中遇到了你，也是我最快乐的事。”盖尤斯微微一笑，淡然说道。

梅林讶异盖尤斯竟然知道他心中的想法，但现在的气氛不适合问这种无知的问题，于是他也报以微笑。

盖尤斯有节奏地轻拍着梅林的背安抚他，这让梅林回想起自己还是个孩子的时候，母亲也常常这样安抚爱哭的自己。

“还有一件事我想告诉你，梅林。”盖尤斯顿了一顿，“关于你跟亚瑟。”

盖尤斯这句话像刺刀一样无情地又剜开了他心中那从未结痂的伤口，他僵住了，仿佛听到伤口里的血如瀑布般倾泻而下，流了一地。

“我知道你这些年都经历了什么，我可怜的孩子。可我要说的是，或许你跟亚瑟的相遇或许是命运牵线，可当爱情在你俩之间产生之时，你们的命运就已摆脱了宿命的羁绊……你明白我的意思吗？”梅林摇摇头。“我的意思是让你不必屈服于宿命之说，命运可以被预料，未来可以被预知，但人与人之间的感情是超越于一切的，它们永远无法操控爱。世上有让人失去记忆的魔法，但没有让人忘记爱的咒语，因为爱一旦产生了，就永远无法被抹去。你所做的一切，不是为命运而战，而是为爱而战，为亚瑟而战，你能懂吗？”

梅林听了，可他也不知道自己是否真的听进去了，所以只似懂非懂地点点头。

盖尤斯满意地微笑，他拍拍梅林的肩，轻轻将他扶起。“好了，梅林. 我们是时候分手了。去完成你的该做的事吧！”

梅林不明白盖尤斯这番话的含义，他疑惑道“你……这是什么意思？我怎么听不懂？难道你不跟我回营地吗？”

老人没有回答，只微笑地摆了摆手。

_呜_ _~~~_

响亮的魔法号角声突然响彻天际。

梅林循声望去，只见城内火光冲天，那种阵势火焰绝非一般木石焚烧的样子，显然是黑魔法之火。

“糟了！亚瑟那边出事了！”梅林焦急站起身来，一挥手，呼来一匹云马，“盖尤斯你先驾我的马回营地……”梅林边说着转过头来，可令人诧异的是，盖尤斯站立的地方空无一人，一秒钟前还在他面前的老人不知所终，只余下一片漆黑的树林。

“盖尤斯!盖尤斯!”梅林担心地向四方大声叫喊，可这偌大的森林只有回声回应他的呼唤。

“该死！”梅林心焦如焚，又急又慌。

……

“盖尤斯！盖尤斯！”

“梅林！”

就在梅林四下寻找盖尤斯之时，他的肩膀好像被不知道什么人死死掐住，把他钉在了原地，肩上的痛楚疼得他浑身打了个激灵。

“梅林！醒醒！”

好像是高汶的声音。

梅林这才猛地睁开双眼，急促地喘着粗气。

他瞪大了双眼，发现自己竟然还躺在今早躺下的地方，身上多了一张毯子。然而他却没有多余的时间思考刚才发生的事情，因为他面前蹲着的莱昂蓬头垢面满身是血，确切来说，是穿着莱昂身体的高汶才对。

梅林意识到大事不妙，因为他很久都没见到高汶把自己弄得如此狼狈了。

“糟了梅林！原来我们今晚准备偷袭的城池里躲着很一个厉害的魔法师，我们中计了！”高汶指着城池的方向。

梅林随着高汶指尖望去，漆黑的夜空中，一条巨大无比的火龙正在城池上方肆意舞动，它浑身上下冒着熊熊烈焰，如同来自地狱的魔煞，疯狂地喷着烈火，肆意吞噬士兵们的生命。

漫山遍野的空气中弥漫着的全是浓浓的血腥味和肉类烧焦的气味。士兵们痛苦的嚎叫、战马的嘶吼以及兵器相击的铿锵在这座边陲的小城里交织成一曲惨烈的死亡进行曲。

梅林望着眼前的惨象，狠狠地倒抽了一口凉气。

此刻他的脑海中只有一个念头。

“亚瑟！”

 

§,§,§

 

梅林和高汶两人骑在基哈拉的背上，朝着那座火光冲天、哀嚎遍野的利津城[I]飞去。

“梅林，你怎么了？”高汶搂着梅林的腰坐在他身后，能真切地感受到梅林身体止不住的颤动，隐隐感到梅林除了担忧亚瑟之外还有别的困扰。

“不知道……”梅林望着远方那条正肆意破坏的火龙，所有所思。他抬起手摸了摸自己的脑门，刚才被盖尤斯弹的地方并没有任何疼痛的感觉。“我有一种十分不详的预感。”梅林担心地说。

“放心，我们会及时赶到亚瑟身边的！”高汶体贴地拍拍梅林的肩膀安慰道，尽管他对自己的安慰没什么底气，可这是他唯一能做的了。

 _该死的！_ 谁能想到这样的小破城里竟然藏了个厉害的魔法师！这座根本就是个为亚瑟而设的陷阱！要怪只能怪我军被接二连三的胜利冲昏头脑大意轻敌……夜袭不成引火烧身，还是一条巨大的火龙。幸好亚瑟身上一直带着来自阿瓦隆的神奇剑鞘和王者之剑，至少能保证那家伙一时半会儿死不掉。

“不，我说的不止是亚瑟，”梅林眼前浮现出盖尤斯的笑容，更令他心神不安。“这件事完了之后我们要马上赶回卡梅洛。”

“什么？你说的是真的嘛？”高汶差点没把梅林整个人扭过来，“你不是说回卡梅洛就相当于你的‘死期’已到吗？你为什么如此看不开？”高汶坐在基哈拉的身上左摇右摆乱动一番，势要逼梅林讲出原因，惹得基哈拉也很是不满，若不是看在梅林的面子上，这位尊贵的巨龙非一口龙炎把高汶再烧个灰飞烟灭不可。

“我死不掉的，高汶。”梅林无奈地安抚基哈拉，并向高汶解释，“等我解决的这件事再跟你解释好不？”

基哈拉回头撇了一眼背上的梅林，默不作声。

高汶不信任地松开了双手，他知道梅林一定有重要的原因才做出这样的“自杀性”决定。十几年没回过卡梅洛了，说起那个地方，高汶脑海中出现的并不是“故乡”的形象，而是一个充满死亡和斗争的可怕“回忆之地”，这个形象使他不由得打了个冷颤。

“我不想你再受伤害了，梅林。”高汶说。只是他并未等到梅林的回答。

“我们快到了。”基哈拉冷不丁地冒了一句。

梅林和高汶连忙把注意力集中到近在咫尺的战场来。

_嚯！_

空中吹来阵阵夹杂着焦味的炙热的风，滚烫得让人窒息。一条浑身上下哄哄地冒着烈火的巨龙正兴奋地吐着火舌，逗弄着它的猎物——在它的正下方的亚瑟和他的部队。亚瑟被他忠诚的骑士们重重守护，苦守在最中心的位置，士兵们则在最外围艰难地抵抗着这庞然大物，可这火龙根本不把他们的垂死挣扎放在眼里，时不时吐出一两个火球喷向亚瑟的部队。这群勇猛年轻人为了生存、为了国王以自己的血肉之躯挡过一波又一波的烈火攻击，却都逃不过烈火焚身的悲惨下场。

梅林和高汶在空中只看到满城遍地炭黑的、死状狰狞的焦尸和未燃尽的炼火。亚瑟王的数万大军顷刻仅剩一堆焦炭。而在那一大片焦臭的黑暗中，却孤零零地伫立着一点红。

属于王者之中的王者的红。

“太惨烈了！”高汶猛地倒抽一口，不住颤抖起来，虽然他已经是个死人了，可这样的恐怖场景连死人也会为之畏惧。

梅林见状也连忙从仅存的一点红中搜寻亚瑟的踪迹，终于在一片残破的骑士斗篷和十几个气喘吁吁地负隅抵抗着的骑士中间寻觅到那一抹熟悉的金黄。远远见到那依旧晃动着的金发，梅林悬着的心稍稍放下了了一些。

然后那位拥有金发的主人似乎并未对梅林前来搭救心存感激，就连看他的法师一眼都不愿意。

“亚瑟他们在那里！”高汶也寻到了亚瑟的踪迹，他紧拽着梅林的双臂大呼，“快放我下去帮忙！”

与此同时，站立在焦尸堆中的骑士们也发现了梅林和巨龙，他们连连向着天空招手呐喊，期盼法力无边的梅林能够救他们于水深火热之中。

“不！那是个陷阱！你现在去只是送死。火龙是魔法生物，背后一定有个控制着它的魔法师，我们一定要先找出那个人。”梅林观察形势，作出冷静判断。

“基哈拉，那边去。”梅林拍拍巨龙，示意它绕过盘旋在亚瑟他们上方的火龙，飞到更高的地方去。

_嗖！_

大法师梅林乘着巨龙急速掠过仅存的骑士们，飞向远方的空中。

自以为被遗弃的骑士们惊讶地望着唯一救星远去的身影，几近崩溃地呼喊着梅林的名字。只有一人默然凝视起巨龙背上那穿着深红斗篷的黑发男子。

“怎么？不救亚瑟了？”高汶激动地回头指着亚瑟的方向，“再不救他们就变烤猪啦！”

火龙又吐出两个火球，放倒了几个骑士。

梅林一语不发，示意巨龙全力冲向高阔的天际。

“Cume weater!”

梅林朝着天空一声大喊，一道闪电便立马划过天际，随之而来的是阵阵轰隆的电闪雷鸣和倾盆而下的滂沱大雨。

雨水浇在那火龙的身上，瞬间化成阵阵蒸腾，火龙在空中翻滚着厉声哀嚎。

“好样的！梅林!”高汶兴奋地直拍手掌。

“还没结束！”梅林转过头来，看那火龙身上的火越来越小。梅林又拍拍巨龙的背，让它向火龙俯冲。

_唰！_

正当梅林他们掠过火龙身旁，想要捞起被困的人质时，那条本已被大雨浇得虚弱不堪的火龙突然发起狠来，疯狂地扭动着身躯，阵阵火星又从它的身体内部重新燃烧起来。只见它猛地挥动巨大的尾部，扫向俯冲而来的梅林等人。

幸好基哈拉也不是省油的灯，只见它灵巧地闪开了火龙的巨尾，又一个急速旋转躲开了火龙身上冒出的阵阵灼热蒸汽。可那不依不饶的火龙守在被围困的亚瑟和他的骑士们身边，寸步不离，使得梅林等人无法接近。

在几次尝试突围失败之后，雨也渐渐停了。

高汶焦急起来，问，“怎么办？过不去！要不你再召唤一场雨？”

“没用的，”梅林快速地四处搜寻那个控制火龙的魔法师的身影，可就是找不到。“不解除魔法火龙是不会死的。它背后的魔法师的法力远比我想象的强大。”梅林咬着牙，气愤地紧握双拳，瞪着那条死守在亚瑟附近的火龙，恨不得用心中的怒火燃尽这个城市，连同那个躲在暗处偷笑的法师。

 _可恶！究竟是谁？竟然有能力与我抗衡_ 。梅林搜索着记忆中长长的魔法师名单，在过去的十五年里，梅林几乎降服了这座大不列颠岛上所有魔法师，当然其中也有不服他的人，而那些人的下场自然是成为了梅林杀鸡儆猴的牺牲品。血与战火的洗礼让梅林从当年那个善良单纯的小仆人摇身一变成为人人畏惧的大法师，牺牲是必然的。虽然现实就是如此冷酷无情，可他做的这一切都是为了那个人——他深爱着的那个人。他不允许任何人伤害亚瑟，不允许除了自己以外的任何人伤害他。

“援军还有多久才到？”梅林思索着猛地一回头，瞪着高汶厉声问道。

高汶在某个瞬间还以为自己眼前的是一个冷血的刽子手，而不是他所熟悉的梅林，这让他足足花费了三秒钟才回过神来。

“应……应该快到了。”高汶战战兢兢地答道。“在被围困的最初我们就已经发送了请求增援的信号，不过士兵们用跑的……应该没我们飞得快……”高汶显得有点心虚，他似乎也发现事情有点不对头。正常来讲，驻扎在营地的士兵应该在看到求救烽火之后马上赶到。可从开始到现在，少说也过了差不多一个小时了，怎么会一个援军的身影都看不见呢？

梅林撇了一眼那点弱小的红，经过刚才一番动作，亚瑟身边只剩下三个骑士，看样子撑不到援军了，幸好目前的对手只有一条火龙跟一个不知躲在哪的魔法师。这个魔法师的胆子不小，一人一龙就敢抵挡亚瑟王的数万大军，难道他只是为了守城那么简单么？还是为了活捉亚瑟？可以他的实力，亚瑟早就是瓮中之鳖了，他究竟在等什么……这个人又会是谁？

梅林想着想着，脸上不自觉地露出了并非人类所有的神色，双眸里同时迸发出骇人的金光。

“高汶，看来我要去会一会那个不敢露脸的胆小鬼了。”梅林嘴角勾起了一抹诡异的笑。

“怎么会？”高汶早就被这混乱情形弄得头昏脑涨了，也没弄清楚梅林的意思。可就在他还没来得及问出“你究竟想干什么？”这句话之前，坐在他前面的人就已经利落地从离地接近一千英尺的飞翔中的龙背上一跃而下。

高汶的反应已经算很迅速了，他先是一惊，然后赶忙伸手去捞，可结果只碰到了他斗篷的衣摆。

“梅林！”

空中回荡着高汶凄厉的叫喊。

而地面上那位被围困的王者被梅林的惊人举动震撼得心脏都要停止跳动。

  


[I]The City of Legion 古英语地名不可考，故此处音译


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter  09** _

 

十五年前，阿瓦隆精灵神殿。

五位精灵长老听完梅林的请求后，面面相觑，然后纷纷扑哧地掩嘴而笑。

“你们笑什么？”梅林不解地问道。这些尖酸版的蓝精灵笑起来真恶心，梅林心中暗道，要不是有求于他们，他真的不愿意在这个鬼地方多呆一会。

“你要是再在心里暗说我们的坏话，就马上给我滚！”风之精灵长老突然咧开一口细碎的牙齿恶狠狠威胁道。

梅林心里咯噔一下，吓得不轻。

 _该死的，这些老家伙竟然还知道我心里想什么？爱窃听的卑鄙老怪物！_ 梅林心里暗道。

“艾默瑞斯！”木之精灵长老也恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，吓梅林打了个哆嗦，立马抹杀掉心中所有关于精灵长老的坏话。

“言归正传，艾默瑞斯，”水之精灵长老慢悠悠地说道，“复活亚瑟，这就是你千里迢迢来到阿瓦隆所请求实现的愿望么？”

梅林望了角落边的亚瑟一眼，点点头。

“好，实现你的愿望并不难，”水之精灵长老抬了抬眉毛，狡黠地笑道“但你要用什么来交换呢？”

_什么？交换？_

梅林愣在那儿，一动不动。他还真没想过要用什么来交换亚瑟复活，不，他是不知道自己有什么东西值得上亚瑟的一条命。亚瑟对于他来说是无价的，而他只是一个原本一无所有的人，他的一切，都是亚瑟给的；他的生命，他的爱情，他的命运，他的一切，也都是属于亚瑟的。

_所以……所以……_

梅林想了一会儿，说，“用我的命来换。”他语气比刚才坚定了不少，“用我的命换亚瑟的命，这样总可以吧。这是我唯一可以用来交换的东西了。”

“哈哈哈哈！你想得太美好了吧！”站在一旁的火之精灵长老不屑地笑道，“你以为以你这条贱命能换回阿尔比恩之王的命？这称得上所谓的等价交换吗？太可笑了！哈哈哈哈……”

梅林一听，气不打一处来。 _岂有此理，这群得寸进尺的家伙！_ 但为了亚瑟，他需要强忍住怒火，于是他深吸了一口气，让自己冷静下来。

“请冷静点，”水之精灵长老幽幽地说，“我们知道你和亚瑟的关系……”听到这里，梅林小脸噗地涨得通红，脑中飘满的尽是和亚瑟的那些火辣的吻。“我是说，你们命中彼此羁绊的关系，”水之精灵长老斜了一眼，“人间需要你俩携手，才能建立伟大的阿尔比恩，才能创造魔法师与凡人共存的伟大世界。一个硬币的两面，缺了谁都不行，所以你和亚瑟都不能死。”话音刚落，他脸上又露出令人不安的微笑。

梅林他舒了一口气，看来长老要的并不是他不值钱的小命，那也好。“那你究竟想我用什么来交换？”他问道。他始终还是听不懂精灵长老想从他身上得到什么。

“噢！艾默瑞斯，在告诉你用什么来交换之前，要不先谈谈我们能给予你什么。”水之精灵长老一挥手中的魔杖，躺在角落的亚瑟边悠悠地飞了起来，轻飘飘地来到梅林面前。“我们比你想象的形象要慷慨得多。”他似乎想要给自己正名，“作为魔法世界的代表，为了支持伟大的阿尔比恩之王跟伟大的魔法师艾默瑞斯复兴大不列颠的壮举，我们将为你复活亚瑟。”

“亚瑟·潘德拉刚！复活吧！复活吧！以神圣之生命之泉与古老智慧之钥之名！”五位精灵长老牵起手来吟唱起神秘的咒语。

随着咒语呢喃在神殿中反复回荡，声音好似相互叠加，声量由小变大，而神殿顶端中央的生命之泉再次咕噜噜地沸腾起来。只见那泉水一边沸腾，一边冒出七彩的光芒，那玄幻的七彩洒遍了整座神殿，为这座纯白的神殿添上了一抹神圣质感。温暖的七彩光芒照射在梅林身上，如同被一只温柔的大手捧着，轻抚他全身，慰以如母亲怀抱的安全感。

梅林闭上双眼细细体会着这神圣的生命之光。

过了好一会儿，神圣之光才慢慢消退。

“好了！”水之精灵长老一摊手板，指着躺在地上的亚瑟。

梅林猛地睁眼瞥向亚瑟。只见他的脸又恢复了血色，红润的双晕是他看起来就像个睡着的孩子。

梅林慌忙跪下抱起亚瑟，他急切地把脸贴在亚瑟的鼻前，试探他的气息。随着均匀温暖的呼吸传至梅林面颊上，他这才真的感受到亚瑟的生命是鲜活的。

“亚瑟？你听到我吗？你真的活过来了吗？”梅林把手按在亚瑟一起一伏的胸前。感受这久违了的亚瑟的心跳和呼吸，眼泪止不住地掉下来。

他捧起亚瑟的脸，轻扫他温暖红润的双颊，亚瑟闪亮的金发折射着七彩的余光。

_好美……活着的亚瑟好美……_

一滴咸咸的泪滴落在亚瑟干燥的唇上，滑入他的喉，触碰到他苦腥的舌尖，唤醒了被掐断的回忆。

“梅林……梅林……”亚瑟微睁着迷蒙的双眼低语，他的声音十分嘶哑，怕是很久没有唾液滋润喉咙的缘故。

他缓缓地抬起无力的双手，摸索着眼前的黑发男子。

“我在这儿，”梅林赶紧凑了上去，他紧握着亚瑟的手，把它贴在自己脸上。他从亚瑟微睁的蓝眸里看到了自己扭曲的苦笑，是开心？还是难过？或者两者兼有吧，不过只要有亚瑟，什么都不重要了。

“我爱你，我爱你，亚瑟。”梅林含泪笑道。

“我也爱你，梅林。”亚瑟微微一笑，悄悄地把自己的右手从梅林掌心抽出，他的轻柔的指尖顺着梅林耳边下滑。梅林摆摆脸，任由自己的下巴靠在他柔软的掌中。

……

一阵强而有力的压迫感突然从亚瑟掌中传至梅林脖上，他全身的血液仿佛轰地一下涌上脑袋，堵得他无法呼吸。

亚瑟正使尽全力掐着没劲的脖子。

“为什么要杀我？”原本温柔的亚瑟的脸突然变得狰狞起来，他深情的眼里布满了愤怒爆发的红血丝，这双如同恶魔般的红眼恶狠狠地瞪住梅林满布着悲伤的脸，丝毫没有饶恕他的意思。

亚瑟的长指甲深深地抠入梅林细嫩的皮肤里，鲜血渗入他的甲缝，顺着他干裂粗糙的五指流入他的掌心。

梅林释然地微笑着，他抬起自己的左手，温柔地握住亚瑟那只染满了自己鲜血的右手，嘴巴一张一合地做出了一句话的口型。

“因为我爱你。”

 

§,§,§

 

_嚯！_

一道深红在泛着火红雾气的夜空中急速下坠。

_砰！_

深红重重地坠到一片焦黑之中，扬起一阵乌黑的灰。

不用看，也知道结局是什么。

不远处的四名仅存的亚瑟攻城小队成员目睹一切的发生。一切都来的这么快，快得让人猝不及防，无论是希望还是绝望。

攻城小队中的三个骑士无法相信所向披靡的梅林大法师竟然败给这条不知哪儿来的火龙，那个人竟然舍弃了他的王和士兵，独自一人从高空跳下，以这样一种荒谬可笑的方法结束自己的生命，逃避这一场看似必败的战争……

“我们输了……我们输了……”达葛奈特骑士扔下了手中的剑，跪倒在地抱头痛哭。

另外两名骑士见状也纷纷扔掉手中的剑，瘫倒在散发着阵阵焦糊的土地上，崩溃地失声大喊起来。

此刻依然最能保持冷静的，也只有那位真正的王者——亚瑟·潘德拉刚，他和他的部下一样，同时目睹了这让人难以置信的一幕。他冷静，是因为高兴？多年来他千方百计试图杀掉这个叫做梅林的叛徒，不是吗？这些年来他一直竭力阻止自己回想十五年前殒王谷发生的事情。他曾经深爱的梅林，在那个晚上，在那个湖边亲手杀死了自己。从他心跳停止的那一刻，他对梅林的爱也随之停止。不！他从来没爱过他！那个该死的叛徒、满口谎言的贱人，对他隐瞒了魔法师的身份，隐瞒了巨龙口中所谓的宿命。不！那些都不是最重要的！他记得，他还清楚地记得，梅林在悬崖上、在湖边跟他的吻，记得他头发的香味，记得他朱唇的触感，记得他脖间的温度……那个骗子口口声声说自己有多爱他，口口声声让自己相信他。谎言！谎言！全部都是谎言！梅林本身就是最大的谎言！

“呵呵呵呵呵……”正当所有人陷入绝望中，亚瑟忽然发出了这样的摄人冷笑。

_死的好！梅林！死的好！哈哈哈哈！你这个叛徒！十五年前跟莫甘娜联手杀死了我。又不知为何将我复活，如今知道我会败给这条火龙，竟以死来逃避一切……再一次背叛我，再一次背叛我！你连死也不愿向我赎罪！你临死都不忘再背叛我一次！_

亚瑟大笑着从腰间嗖地拔出王者之剑，指向梅林坠落灰扬的地方。

“梅林！你这个叛徒！没有我的命令你不许死！”

亚瑟朝着苍天大地怒吼，或许，就算是他也需要一些什么来掩饰坠落在他唇边的咸苦吧。

……

_咚咚！_

……

_咚咚！_

……

被深埋了的诅咒蠢蠢欲动。

 

§,§,§

 

“梅林！梅林！”

高汶这会儿也不怕死地挥舞着小拳头不停捶打基哈拉，发了疯似地责备道，“你干嘛不接着他！笨蛋腐龙！你害死他了！”

基哈拉回过头来，龇着牙恐吓道，“是他自己要跳下去的！汝若再敢放肆，我就把你烧成灰！”

基哈拉可不是随口说说而已，这会儿它的嘴边正冒着烟气呢。

高汶吓得一愣，连忙停止了捶打，挂着两行眼泪傻呆呆地张大嘴。

“他不会死的，”基哈拉眯了眯眼，望向躺在地上一动不动的梅林，同情地说，“这是他的命。”

 

_咯……吱……_

利津城城门不知被谁推开了。

众人齐刷刷地望向大约七八百英尺开外城门的方向。

_呜_ _~~~~_

一声悠长的号角声从门内传来。

“陛下……那是……？”

其中一名骑士惊慌地指着城门哆哆嗦嗦地问道。

_嘎叱！嘎叱！_

一支列队整齐的步兵的队伍从门中走出。目测大概有近万人，而他们竟然全部穿着亚瑟军队的服装！不！他们就是亚瑟的队伍，那支久久未能到达的援军！

亚瑟等人被眼前景象一惊，他的援军竟然叛变了！虽然援军成员组成主要都是招降的战俘，但是他们如此轻易的背叛着实令人气愤。亚瑟此时刻又气又恼，愤怒到了极致，远大于惨败带给他的恐惧。可他又不得不承认这个神秘魔法师的厉害。如今大局已定，他们倒是终于露脸了。亚瑟咬咬牙，火冒三丈，愤怒地盯着那支队伍的首领，在队伍最前面骑着白马穿着深蓝色斗篷兜帽的家伙。

时至今日，亚瑟是绝对不会认输的。

“来吧！是男人就跟我决斗！”亚瑟举起手中的剑，远远地冲着深蓝色斗篷挑衅。他心底无名火正熊熊燃烧着，此刻正寻思着要找人发泄呢！亚瑟不是没吃过败仗，也不是怕死。但这一仗实在败得太难看了！他的一世英明算是完蛋了。还有梅林那个家伙！梅林那个家伙竟然自杀了！

_可恶！可恶！_

亚瑟越想越气，越想越难过，巴不得把那个罪魁祸首砍成一千块。他绝对不愿意相信梅林这个家伙竟然死了。他还一直天真地认为只有自己才是最有资格手刃梅林的人。

可是蓝斗篷并为对亚瑟作出任何反应，只径直驾着马向梅林躺着的方向走去。

“你这个只会用妖法的懦夫！”亚瑟继续挑衅，他说着就把一只手套丢到了地上。

这次蓝斗篷倒是停了下来，他悠悠地回头望了亚瑟一眼。

就在对视的一瞬，亚瑟瞥见了蓝斗篷兜帽下的金光。

 _是魔法！_ 亚瑟下意识意识到危险的时候已经晚了。

 _嚯！_ 一阵魔火在他眼前掠过。

“陛下小心！”

亚瑟还没回过神来，就重重地扑倒在满地焦尸中。

“呸！”亚瑟着地后立马弹了起来，并吐出了方才无意中吃掉的满口灰，谁知一扭头却发现那条巨大的火龙正飘在他身后，龇着火红的大嘴朝他怒吼，一股灼热的气迎面扑来。而刚才将他推开的达葛奈特早已变成了一堆黑炭，只剩一条没烧完的手臂孤零零地挂在亚瑟的肩膀上。

亚瑟吓得有些脚软，蹬了几下站不起来，只能瘫坐在地跟火龙大眼瞪小眼。

_唰唰唰！_

几把长矛已经嗖嗖地从后架在了亚瑟肩上，而另外两名骑士也早已被一群士兵包围。亚瑟不得不就范，被人五花大绑押到蓝斗篷面前。

“报上名来吧！”亚瑟丝毫不愿在气势上输给这样的人。

蓝斗篷似乎并不在意亚瑟，只扬了扬手，命人将亚瑟按到在地。

 

与此同时，基哈拉背上的高汶急得像热锅上的被掰了腿的干烧蚂蚱，一点办法都没有。

“喂喂喂！腐龙！那个人是谁？”高汶拍拍基哈拉的脑袋，指指蓝斗篷问。

基哈拉眯了眯眼，若有所思地说，“原来是他……果然一切都注定了，梅林从来都没能逃脱命运的摆布……”

“我们是不是该下去救他俩？”高汶心急地说道，“再不去连亚瑟都要被抓走了。”

“唔……”基哈拉回过头来朝高汶露出老人精们常有的笑容，悠悠地说，“那个人是世界上少有的有能力屠龙的人之一，所以，这个时候最明智的决定应该是……三十六计走为上计。”话没说完，落跑巨龙便扑闪着巨大的翅膀，全然不顾高汶大呼小叫和拳打脚踢式抗议，朝着森林飞去。

 

亚瑟的头被粗暴的士兵踩在地上，他从未受过如此侮辱。可他此刻心系的却不是他身为王者却被如此对待的尊严丧失，而是那个人。

他好不容才和士兵抗争成功扭转头，他要知道蓝斗篷想对梅林做什么。

他看见蓝斗篷正慢慢走近梅林。远远望去，他只能瞧见梅林沾满泥巴血污和布满被碎石划破翻白的赤裸双踝，如果不是被人按在这里，他大概不会发现自己已经没有静下心来看过梅林一眼了。一种莫名的心疼感和悲切涌上心头，仿佛一件自己珍藏多年却又从来不碰的东西被别人摔坏了，那种懊恼和伤感以及愤怒，大概只有他自己才懂。

亚瑟鼻子一酸。

 _这是为了什么？为了一场败仗？还是为了失去的那个人？不，怎么可能为那个人流泪呢？他是叛徒！他所做的一切都是因为那条叫做基哈拉的龙所说的宿命论！这是他自己说的！如果没有宿命，他一定不会留在我身边。_ 亚瑟抽了抽鼻，咬着下唇，再次回想起殒王谷的那个屈辱的晚上，好让自己重新痛恨起这个几次三番欺骗他的人，可无论他怎么努力，脑海里只充斥着那个曾经的黑发小男仆该死的可爱笑容，和他无数次舍命保护自己的片段，以及他抿着下唇红着脸说“难道我们不能抱抱么”的白痴样子。

“不要离开我，梅林。”

他埋首低语。

 

_咚咚！咚！咚咚！_

……

梅林感到自己的心正疯狂跳动着，那是一种久违了的幸福的跃动，一股暖流随着这不规则的敲击贯穿全身，反复刺激着他隐藏在内心深处那份最脆弱的情感。

 

_艾默瑞斯。我们又见面了。_

蓝斗篷蹲在梅林跟前，兜帽下的他眨巴着灰蓝色的大眼睛，像从前那样用意念呼唤梅林。

梅林依旧一动不动，没有反应。

蓝斗篷蔑视地笑了笑，大概是他早看穿了梅林的小伎俩。

蓝斗篷说，“艾默瑞斯，你不能怪我，你的所作所为太让人失望。所有人都一致认为你已经没有资格领导这片土地上的魔法师了。”他冷漠地审视这毫无抵御之力的梅林，他的说话也是发自真心的，尽管听众并不止梅林一人。他不喜欢乘人之危，可是他必须这么做，因为他要杀的人是全体魔法师的公敌，是所有人最大的威胁，还是他的仇人。

蓝斗篷双眸释放出魔法之光，“现在，我以德鲁伊一族之名，将你抹杀！”他伸出右手，张开五指对准梅林的心脏，准备最后一击。

“Svelt……”

一阵刺眼的白色光芒从蓝斗篷掌心中迸射而出，周围形成一个个小型飓风，气流汇聚在他掌心，慢慢凝聚成一个巨大的能量球，看得在场的亚瑟等人目瞪口呆。

“梅林!!”亚瑟眼睁睁地看着这一切的发生，他不容许，绝不容许除了自己以外的人伤了梅林！

亚瑟不顾一切地挣扎、扭动他的头和身体，他要从士兵的禁锢下逃脱，可都是徒劳。“不要啊！”亚瑟撕心裂肺地哀求那个身份不明的蓝斗篷。

 _永别了，艾默瑞斯。_ 蓝斗篷的意念之声在梅林耳边响起。

“……艾默瑞斯!”

蓝斗篷大喊着，手中的聚集的能量球爆发出最大的光芒，刺得在场所有人都睁不开眼。

 _轰_ ！

能量球被狠狠地砸在梅林身上的那一刻，整片大地为之一震。

 

§,§,§

 

能量球爆炸的光芒整整持续了几十秒。

在这漫长而寂静的几十秒里，亚瑟直勾勾地瞪着那片让他双眼灼痛的白光，他感到自己的意识也跟眼前那片白光一样虚无。他不知道自己是谁，为什么会在这个地方，为什么会看到如此恐怖的一幕？

_他是谁？_

_他是谁？_

_为什么？_

_……_

紧压着亚瑟的士兵们被强光刺得纷纷松开双手，捂着自己的眼睛，而此刻的亚瑟也不再挣扎，只无力地摊在地上，呆呆地看着那片不真实的白，欲哭无泪。

 

白光中。

蓝斗篷右手定在了梅林被炸裂胸口，面上露出了释然的神情。

他终于完成了任务，为无数德鲁伊报了弑族之仇，也为他最爱的莫甘娜报仇雪恨。

艾默瑞斯，他的救命恩人和同伴，也是亚瑟屠杀德鲁伊一族的帮凶。

仇恨的起因是他的族人始终不愿加入亚瑟为了控制魔法师所建立的魔法师联盟。作为前任的德鲁伊族族长，他有责任也有义务消灭残暴的统治者，即便他的所作所为是与命运对抗，他也在所不惜。为了魔法师们的自由，为了族人的未来，他放弃了德鲁伊的身份，只身投入与亚瑟的战斗中。经过多年的寻找和苦练，他终于获得了操纵火龙的魔法，才有了今天一战，才能够接近魔力远在他之上的艾默瑞斯，并最终把他杀死，结束这场无谓的魔法师之间的战争。

而他和梅林之间的另一个仇恨则是和莫甘娜有关。梅林是害死莫甘娜的罪魁祸首。

莫德雷德咬着牙，紧闭双眼，回顾他和莫甘娜经历的数年时光，心如刀绞。

_对不起。莫德雷徳，我还不能死。_

突然间，他的脑海里突然了梅林的声音。这怎么可能？

蓝斗篷慌忙睁开双眼，竟发现自己双手已缠满了古怪的魔法藤蔓，藤蔓的其中一端上有几个骇人的蛇头正嘶嘶地吐着信。他挣扎起来，想要甩开那些藤蔓，可藤蔓越缠越紧，不仅如此，他还能感受到自己的力量正逐渐被这些它们吸取，他根本无法催动魔法。就在此时，其中一根长着蛇头的藤蔓嗖地突然冒出，掀开了他的兜帽，露出了他满是惊讶和恐惧的脸。

“你！”莫德雷德又羞又恼，口里骂着愤愤不平，可是却隐隐地意识到不对劲。

_他怎么可能还不死？_

他带着满腹疑惑，望向梅林。这个身着深红色兜帽的黑发男子依然维持着刚才坠地的姿势，躺在地上。只是原先紧闭着的双眼已经半睁开来，从他微睁着的眼皮底下，可以见到他湛蓝的瞳仁被魔法染成了金黄，正淡漠地仰望血红的天空，而那一根根束缚着莫德雷德的魔法藤蔓正是从他的斗篷下钻出来的，仿佛是根本就是他身体的一部分。

莫德雷德吃惊地审视这样的梅林，如今的梅林和他认知里的梅林完全不同，又好似完全一样。他一时间也没弄明白到底是哪里不同哪里一样。

他的身体……莫德雷德盯着梅林扭曲的肢体，他刚才从天上摔下来的时候，手脚关节很多都已摔得变形，可他却似乎没有因此受到影响。

莫德雷德还发现刚才他实施攻击的部位，梅林的胸口早被炸出一个深深的洞，正源源不断地往外冒着鲜血，他甚至可以看到洞里正跳动着的半个心脏和一堆被炸毁的脏器。可是梅林依然用那副淡然的表情仰望天空。

“怎……怎么可能？”这样的梅林让莫德雷德只觉得恶心。他根本就是个怪物。

“你一定很好奇吧。这是我的惩罚。”不待莫德雷德开口问，梅林就缓缓地转过头来，落寞地说道。

“你究竟变成了什么东西？”

梅林没有直接回答，而是放开了莫德雷德。

“我不杀你，但请你放了亚瑟。我们还有未完成的任务。”梅林眼里的金光似是一直不会褪去，显得他的脸看起来更不似人类。“你杀不了我的。”

“不可能！”莫德雷德发难，他举起愤怒的拳头砸向地面，“我不知道你变成了什么怪物！但族人的仇不能不报！莫甘娜的仇不能不报！”泪光划过莫德雷德不再年轻的脸颊，“你可曾记得答应过我们族人什么？为什么要杀害大家？为什么要杀了莫甘娜?”莫德雷德质问梅林，终于忍不住压抑多年的悲愤，嚎啕大哭起来。

梅林用藤蔓撑起自己的身体，又扯了扯身上的斗篷，盖住身上难看的洞。然后利用藤蔓往莫德雷德所在的地方爬了几步，来到他的身边。“这就是命运，命运让我们不得不离开心爱的人，命运让我们一次又一次面对所爱的死亡……有时候为了实现一个伟大的愿望，不得不做出一些牺牲，”梅林低头语塞，过了一会才缓缓地说，“魔法联盟的事，都是我的错，我只想建立魔法师和凡人共存的世界，可是我做得不够好，我做错了。我不会让德鲁伊一族人白死的，这笔债，我会偿还给你们的。请你再相信我一次好吗？”

“我相信你，我一直都很相信你！可我就是太相信你了！才会有今天的错！从我第一眼见到你，就知道你是一个特别的人，对我，对我们的族人，还有对我们的世界。可你为什么要站在潘德拉刚那边？他不相信你，更不爱你。我们才是同类，不是吗？”莫德雷德放声大喊，既是为族人不平，又是为艾默瑞斯的遭遇心痛。

“我们是被这个世界抛弃的族群。正因为那些愚蠢的凡人畏惧我们的力量，才对我们赶尽杀绝。无论是德鲁伊一族还是你父亲，还有你那些死去的朋友，他们都是潘德拉刚的愚蠢和无知的牺牲品。让我们为他们的愚蠢付出代价，这不公平！”莫德雷德激动得哭了出来。

梅林垂下眼，心有千结。

莫德雷德看得出来林动摇了。于是他俯下身，靠近梅林。

“亚瑟他不懂得爱惜你，艾默瑞斯，我们才是同类，”莫德雷德的语言就似有迷惑之力一般，“我们才是能够心意相连的同类，没有人能比我们之间更懂对方的想法了。”莫德雷德抬了抬泪眼，温柔撩动梅林的发丝。

气氛忽然变得暧昧起来。

“不要这样子。”

梅林推开了莫德雷德，别过头去逃避他的吻。他并不认为莫德雷德对他会有这样的感情。

“难道你还要站在屠夫那边吗？”莫德雷德毫不掩饰他对梅林拒绝的愤怒，“告诉我！你究竟为了什么心甘情留在亚瑟身边？是功名利禄？还是所谓爱情？为了什么？告！诉！我！”

梅林别过头去幽怨地望向地面，毫无解释的意思。有些事情他说不出口，有些事情他也不必要向什么人解释。

莫德雷德心有不甘，照着梅林的脑袋一拳揍了下去，可是他才打完就后悔，因为梅林根本就不会反抗他。对一个不会反抗、也不会被打死的人施暴根本就毫无意义。莫德雷德忽然意识到自己所为的复仇根本就是一个天大的笑话，他彻头彻尾地失败了。

莫德雷德放弃了，他丢下梅林，一个人跪倒在地抱头痛哭。

“对不起。”梅林抬起一只扭曲的手，发出了嘎吱的响声，可显然他的手已经比刚才要好得多了。他用袖子抹了抹唇边的血，率先开了口，“我很希望能做点什么弥补你所失去的，可唯独这一样是我不能答应你。我绝对不会离开亚瑟。对不起……”

 莫德雷德一动不动地跪着。他输了，他彻底输了。即便让亚瑟全军覆没，即便他俘虏了亚瑟，即便他成功“杀”了他最大的对手艾默瑞斯，但他还是输了。死去的德鲁伊族人永远不会复活，死去的莫甘娜也不会复活。他什么也没得到，还失去了所有深爱的人。艾默瑞斯，是他永远打不败的敌人，也是他永远得不到的人。

“那里……”莫德雷德颤抖着举起手指向东方，“是埋葬莫甘娜的地方。十五年前，我亲眼看见卡梅洛的人将她的尸首丢进湖里。她死得好惨，死的好可怜。”莫德雷德蜷起身体，抱着自己的膝盖抖个不停，“她那么美丽，那么善良，莫甘娜的内心比谁都要柔软，她做的事情都不是为了自己。”莫德雷德嘴角闪过一抹笑，大概是回忆起和莫甘娜度过的美好，“因为大家的立场不同，所以不得不对彼此做出残忍的事情。可我知道，她的内心总会为这样的事情饱受煎熬。”

梅林看见如此脆弱的莫德雷德，也忍不住想要安慰，可是转念一想，他又很快放弃了这个念头。

莫德雷德缩了缩腿，望向逐渐黯淡的血色天空，憧憬地说，“有时候我会想，假如我不是一个德鲁伊，假如莫甘娜不是公主，你也不是艾默瑞斯，我们只是一群平凡人，或者我们能有一个截然不同的人生呢~”莫德雷德抽了抽酸溜溜的鼻子，“可是如果我们不是各自的自己，那么在那个早上我就不会被卡梅洛士兵追杀，也不会遇见你，更不会遇见莫甘娜了~呵呵！我真是一个大傻瓜~”莫德雷德转过头去朝着梅林嫣然一笑。梅林望着这个身负无限苦楚和辛酸的孩子展露出如此纯真的笑容，感觉自己的心好像被他纯洁的笑狠狠地刺了一刀，阵阵酸涩涌向喉中，堵得他喘不过气来。

“不要这样说。”梅林一把搂过这个受伤的德鲁伊男孩，将他紧紧地揽在怀中，他双肩颤抖，悲伤地说，“如果有下辈子，我们会成为相亲相爱的好朋友的。”梅林紧紧咬着下唇，啜泣道。汩汩苦咸的泪顺着脸颊流向他的舌尖，却都不及他心中的酸涩来得让人难受。

莫德雷德也紧抱梅林，依偎在他的胸前，伪装幸福。

 

§,§,§

 

亚瑟仍痴痴地望着那团光。

“我爱你，亚瑟。”

“我也爱你。”

……

“为什么要杀我？”

“因为我爱你”

……

 “我恨你，梅林”

……

_唰唰！_

正当所有士兵都被莫德雷德所制造出来的光球刺得眼睛生疼，纷纷扔下手中的事物并慌忙地用手挡住双眼之时，亚瑟攻其不备，回身一脚踹向那压住他的士兵，在那士兵倒地之前及时从他腰间一把抽出了自己被缴去的佩剑，利索地挥舞了几下，放倒了身边的几个士兵。

见此景象，另外两名被俘骑士也连忙响应，他们一左一右地用身体撞开扑向亚瑟的士兵，掩护亚瑟逃脱，为他开出一条通道。

_嚯！_

因此同时，那火龙也发现了亚瑟逃脱，它轰地对准亚瑟喷出一团烈火。所幸亚瑟这次对这火龙的套路早已心中有数，他灵巧地在地上一翻一扑，引得那火龙喷向跟在后面的追兵。顿时，几十个士兵被火烧得呱呱乱叫，纷纷痛苦地大喊着乱蹿，霎时间，士兵们阵脚大乱，有的慌忙闪躲，有的则脱掉衣服试图扑灭着火士兵身上的火焰。谁知这火龙的火并不是普通的火焰，那火根本扑不灭。于是乎火势逐渐蔓延开去，越来越多的人身上的衣物被魔火点燃，方阵内形成了火烧连营，满目尽是浑身冒火的人，哀嚎遍野，惨不忍睹。

亚瑟停下脚步，回头看见如此惨象，不禁哀叹，就算这群士兵不知为何背叛了他，可也不至于落得如此下场。 _哼！果然魔法都是邪恶的！_

_轰！_

火龙见刚才一番进攻失败，于是在低空盘旋了一阵，调整姿势，蓄势待发，准备发动第二轮进攻。

“你这条不知好歹的妖龙！”亚瑟朝地上吐了一口唾沫，双手紧握着剑，死死盯着天上的火龙怒吼，“来啊！在我砍了你那胆小鬼主人之前，先把你解决了！看看是你的火厉害还是本王厉害！”亚瑟此刻心中的悲愤已经到了无法容忍的地步了，他急需找个地方发泄出来！就算今日跟这条龙同归于尽，他也不会让梅林那个家伙死的那么轻巧，背叛他的人，就算跟到地狱，他也会一直跟下去。遇神杀神，遇佛杀佛，遇龙……

_吼！_

那火龙似乎也意识到亚瑟正向它挑战。它轻蔑的眨了眨眼，似在嘲笑这个不自量力的凡人。

_嗖！_

只见那火龙突然向后一缩，带的周围刮起一阵灼热的旋风，那是它准备下一轮攻击信号。亚瑟马上意识到火龙打算正面攻击自己。亚瑟冷笑一声，先发制人朝着火龙飞奔而去。 _轰！_ 火龙又以迅雷不及掩耳之势同时朝着亚瑟俯冲下去。

远远望去，人们能看见一名浑身鲜红的勇士挥舞着剑无畏地奔向熊熊燃烧着的火龙，正如所有的传说一样，跟强大的魔龙相比，勇士总是弱小的一方，无论在体力上还是魔力上。可这些传说中的勇士，往往有一个共同的特点，就是他们都有一样值得自己豁出性命需要守护的东西，或是舍弃生命也要达到的目的。无论是哪一样，它们总能为看似弱小的勇士们提供源源不断的、强大无比的、甚至是难以置信的勇气，而勇士们，仅仅凭借着这一点点勇气，就能创造出流芳百世的神奇故事。

“去死吧！”

亚瑟红着眼杀向火龙，迎面刮来一阵炙热无比的风，烫得他快睁不开眼睛了。 _嚯！_ 那火龙朝亚瑟喷出一个巨大无比的火焰球，顿时，亚瑟整个人淹没在火球当中，看得在场的个个人心惊胆战，士兵们都停下手来观战。

“国王陛下！”两名焦急的骑士几乎同时喊了出来，

_嗖！_

一道白光嗖地将巨大的火球劈成两半，鲜红的身影从火球中凌空迸出。不是旁人！正是国王陛下！人们眼前一亮。只见亚瑟左手举着剑鞘挡在额前，右手挥着王者之剑将那火球一剑砍成两半。火龙见此景象也一下蒙了，它哪料到居然有人能挡住它的火焰攻击。于是火龙连忙再吸一口气，进行下一次攻击。可亚瑟又怎会给它第二次机会，正当火龙吸气之时，顺带将空中的亚瑟一并吸向自己。就在亚瑟快碰到火龙一刻，他猛地举起左手的剑鞘，狠狠地戳进火龙的眼珠。

_啊吼！_

火龙一下吃疼，发出一声震天摄地的哀嚎，在空中连连翻滚。那剑鞘深深地插在火龙的眼珠子里滋啦啦地火星四溅。亚瑟见状连忙紧紧地握住剑鞘的另一头，好让自己不被火龙甩掉。可这火龙的怪力又岂是一般，就算亚瑟紧握着那剑鞘，他的也身体好似一支插在火龙眼球上的旗帜般在炽热的暴风中飘摇，晃得他眼冒金星胃中翻腾。

“我以阿尔比恩之王之名，将你诛杀！”亚瑟朝着火龙大吼一声，对准它的脖子就是一刀。 _唰！_ 血红空中闪过一道闪电般的巨大白光，那火红的巨龙的头跟身体便分成两半，从空中坠落。

_唰啦唰啦！_

在场所有投敌士兵见此景象，纷纷扔下手中的兵器跪倒在地。

_如果一个王者，连妖龙都能杀死，还有什么是他做不到的呢？_

亚瑟从地上爬起，拾起跌落的王者之剑，拍了拍身上的灰，走向那被砍的火龙龙头。威风一时的火龙，如今只剩一个灰白的还冒着点点火星的半个龙头痛苦地喘着气，仿佛一堆快烧完的炭。亚瑟不屑地瞪了一眼，伸手去拔插在火龙眼珠里的剑鞘，可他一碰，那剑鞘就化成一堆粉末，随风飘逝。

亚瑟啧了一声，这跟随多年的神奇剑鞘总算是寿终正寝了。不过也好，毕竟无论是这把剑还是剑鞘，都是阿瓦隆的魔法宝物，可他是亚瑟·潘德拉刚，就算没有魔法，也一样能做到他想做的事。

亚瑟抬起头，眯了眯眼，望向那团白光。打了这么久，那白光居然一点都没消散。

_咚咚！咚咚！_

他感到自己的心跳又开始不正常地律动着，让他双膝发软，浑身无力。是年纪太大了，经不起剧烈运动了吗？不！似乎有着什么东西冥冥中召唤着他。这种不正常的感觉，只跟一个人有关。他龇着牙紧揪着胸前的衣服，把剑往地上一插，半跪在地，不停地喘气。

“陛下！陛下！你没事吧！”那两名幸存的骑士已被松绑，见状连忙跑向亚瑟，将他扶起。

“没事。”亚瑟摆摆手，让他们放开自己，眼睛却一刻都没离开过那团白光。

“我跟火龙恶斗之时，那白光里有没有什么异动？”亚瑟指着白光问道。

“没……没有。”其中一名骑士答道。“没有人从里面走出来。”他战战兢兢地说，“梅林法师没出来……敌军首领也没出来……”他越说越小声，讲到最后一个字的时候，几乎听不见。

“哼！很好！”亚瑟两手一甩，唰地拔起地上的剑，冲向那团白光。

 

§,§,§

 

“艾默瑞斯，”莫德雷德挪了挪脑袋，在梅林的胸前蹭了蹭被泪水糊得一塌糊涂的脸。

“嗯？”梅林扯起袖子，轻柔地为他擦干了粘在脸上的泪水和鼻涕混合物。他们的关系好似比从前更加亲近。

“现……现在怎么办？”莫德雷德皱着耷拉的双眉，抽哒哒地问道。

梅林笑道，“当然是马上结束这场愚蠢的战争啊！”他抬起头四处张望，发现自己身边依旧笼罩着一层白蒙蒙的光，看不轻外面的情况。但刚才跟莫德雷德纠缠的时候，似乎听到外面有很大动静，他有点担心亚瑟，但莫德雷德这边也不能随便应付了事。于是他想出了一个安抚的办法。

他亲昵地说，“城里的士兵和平民都是无辜的可怜人，要不暂且休兵，我们的恩怨以后再说……”梅林顿了顿，眼光有些闪烁，“至于这座城，我想亚瑟也应该也没什么兴趣了。我军连夜向城外撤退十英里，如何？”梅林一面赔笑，一面暗自盘算，但求这样的妥协能够安抚莫德雷德，他虽有信心能挡住莫德雷德的魔法攻击，但亚瑟恐怕不是外面那上万叛军的对手，无论如何算计，他们都处于劣势，要是他不能哄得莫德雷德放他一马的话，恐怕只能斗到两败俱伤。

“好~你说什么都行。”莫德雷德依赖地将脸埋在梅林的颈窝，下唇粘在梅林因斗篷划落露出的暖暖的锁骨上蹭，柔声说道，“就按你说的办。”他看起来就像只听话的小猫。

梅林长长地吁了一口气，沉重的心头大石终于放下，他放松地由着莫德雷德的性子，尽量安抚。

金光闪过他笑得烂漫的双眼，蓝袍下那一抹恶毒的银光若隐若现。

 

然而这一幕却都被悄悄潜入白光之中的卡梅洛勇士亲眼目睹了。

截至上一秒之前还紧紧缠绕在他胸中的那些欲断难断的痛楚和悔恨，在这一秒已全部化为足已媲美刚才那火龙，不，甚至超越与那火龙的熊熊妒火，燃烧着，在他的每一寸皮肤上、每一根发丝上不停燃烧着，肆意地燃烧着，失控地燃烧着，几乎烧毁了他全部的理智和他积累了足足十五年的对梅林的痛恨。

他紧揣着手中剑，大步流星地走向、小跑、奔跑、狂奔向那紧拥着对方的两人。

他身边的景色仿若凝住的流水，无论他跑得多快，都好似完全没有变化。他的眼里只有那相拥的二人，明明并不很遥远，却怎么也跑不到尽头，怎么也够不着他们。亚瑟边跑边喘着节奏紊乱的粗气，脚掌每一下踏在坑洼的地上的触感都如同一把大锤，重重地捶打着他那快飞出喉咙的破碎的心。

_太好了，你没死。_

_可你为什么要抱着他？_

_难道你又要再背叛我一次？_

_就算你再次背叛我，你也是属于我的。_

_只属于我一个。_

亚瑟一脚深一脚浅地踏在不知什么的上面，颠得他膝盖阵阵发软，这种颠簸的感觉加重了他的不安。他极度渴望梅林死里逃生之后抱着的人是他，却又害怕与他接近。梅林是惟一一个让他感到怯懦的人，这些年来他那不可靠的记忆不断提醒他，接近梅林等于受伤，等于死亡，等于殒王谷那场让他悔恨一生的悲剧。所以他坚信自己不能对这个叛徒心慈手软，因为每一次心软都可能是致命的。可他的本能却让无法自控地靠近他，亲近他，拥抱他……他恨透了这种感觉，恨透了本能与理智的角力，恨透了恨透了那个人对他的伤害，又自己对那个人的难以割舍。

_呼哧！呼哧！_

亚瑟扯掉了胸前破烂的铠甲残骸，那哐啷啷地在他胸前晃个不停的东西严重妨碍他呼吸。其实他很明白自己呼吸得如此沉重，跟那铠甲一点关系都没有。让他窒息的是那个人，那个专勾魂摄魄的黑发妖精。一想到梅林怀里抱着别的男人，他的妒火便瞬间击败了僵持多年都不能分出胜负的本能与理智，或者梅林说的对，他就是个冲动的呆子，今天，这个冲动的呆子要用他的实际行动来证明……用他的剑来证明……不！证明什么呢？他亚瑟·潘德拉刚根本不需要证明什么！

“啊！”亚瑟高举着手中的剑，颤声高喊，他怒吼响彻整座利津城。他就好似一阵暴怒的狂风，势要席卷这座令他饱受屈辱的城池。

_顷刻之间，命运的巨轮再次开始转动。_

就在亚瑟方才那声高喊的尾音快要结束时，梅林才赫然惊现亚瑟正高举王者之剑朝他们狂奔而来。那把剑，是世界上唯一能伤他的剑，而这个秘密，只有他和亚瑟二人知道。

_亚瑟这次是真的想要杀了自己。_

就在梅林发愣之时，亚瑟已经到达他俩跟前了。梅林眼看亚瑟强壮的双臂向后一弯，毫无悬念，他的下一个动作便是全力刺出。慢镜中的世界总是那么漫长，虽然那只是发生在零点零几秒的瞬间，但大脑里足已演算出即将发生的可怕未来，可悲剧的是常人的身体往往无法跟上大脑的步伐，及时作出最正确的应对措施。

梅林惊惶地与亚瑟对视。亚瑟脸上的泪痕，他很久很久都没见过亚瑟如此动情的样子了。十五年来亚瑟都在他面前摆出一副冷血无情的样子，只愿用暴戾宣泄心中的情。他又岂不了解亚瑟那两行泪里饱含的血与恨。

_亚瑟还恨着他，亚瑟永远都没法原谅他的背叛。_

可是他还有莫德雷德。

梅林低头看了一眼搂在怀中的莫德雷德，他似乎丝毫没有察觉危险正在靠近。他的身体几乎完全挡住了梅林，眼看要是亚瑟这一剑刺下来，莫德雷德必死无疑。他不愿意真的害死莫德雷德，因为他欠德鲁伊一族的够多了。

在梅林胡思乱想的这会儿，亚瑟已经圆睁着血红的泪眼，使出奋力一击。梅林眼巴巴地瞧着亚瑟那把冷血的圣剑已经触及莫德雷德背脊。

“不！”

梅林转身搂紧了莫德雷德，瞬间使出防御魔法。千万缕蓝光从梅林身上冒出，变成了一堵巨大的墙。

_锵！_

正当亚瑟刺中蓝斗篷之时，他的剑尖仿佛戳到一堵结实的铜墙铁壁，硬生生地把他灌注于剑尖的全部力量弹了回来，反弹的力量数倍于他的力气，几乎能击得他的双臂骨折。亚瑟哪料到会发生这样的事，猝不及防地硬吃了这记重击。他脚边不稳，被反弹的力量向后弹飞出好几米，重重地摔在了地上，滚了好几个跟头才停下来。

“亚瑟！”

见亚瑟狼狈的样子，梅林的心都提了上来。他要冲上前去查看亚瑟的伤势，却被莫德雷德一把搂住了腰阻止了。

“别扔下我，艾默瑞斯。”莫德雷德摇摇头，说。

“咳咳~咳咳~咳咳咳~”亚瑟用剑艰难地撑起身体站了起来，他捂着胸口咳个不停，嘴角好像还渗着淡淡的血渍，似乎伤的不轻。

梅林担心极了亚瑟的伤势，毕竟亚瑟的身体已不再年轻了，以他身体硬接刚才那下防御魔法，必定十分勉强，这些都让梅林十分不安。可他刚迈前脚，就被莫德雷德拽了回来，莫德雷德不让梅林回到亚瑟身边，莫德雷德不愿放开梅林。

“咳咳咳~”亚瑟又咳了起来，梅林一扭头，亚瑟已经站在了他跟前，正用剑指着躲在梅林身后的蓝斗篷。

亚瑟隐约觉得蓝斗篷的眉眼间有种熟悉感，可是他不敢确定。

他转向梅林，气愤地说，“难道你不知道他是我们的敌人吗？还是你打算临阵叛反戈相向？亏我刚才还想救你……咳咳咳咳……”亚瑟话都还没说完，又捂着嘴开始一阵剧烈的咳嗽，咳得梅林心疼不已。

“对不起……我不是故意的……你怎么样了？我帮你治疗。”梅林担忧地问道，他凑上去想拍拍亚瑟的背让他舒服点，但手还没碰到便被亚瑟啪地打开了。

“别碰我！你这个肮脏的叛徒。”亚瑟冷冷地说。

_这个家伙根本就是又倒戈了。梅林，从来都是感情的叛徒。_

亚瑟自知不是两个魔法师的对手，要是他俩真的联手了，自己是必死无疑。但他就算会死也不会让梅林过得舒服。他这次他再也不可能原谅这个三番四次出卖自己的叛徒了。也不知道自己刚才发什么神经，居然会担心这个狡猾又邪恶的魔法师。一定是梅林趁他不注意的时候下了什么邪魅咒语，才让他对梅林产生如此不可思议的关注和感情。

“我……”梅林看见自己被打得红肿的右手，鼻子有些酸。

_亚瑟说要来救我，亚瑟说他进来是为了救我……_

梅林的思绪一下飘回了十几二十年前，那时的他还只是一个连咒语都不会几句，刚刚当上王子贴身男仆的乡下小笨蛋。还称不上魔法师的梅林无论是魔法还是计谋都偶有失手的时候，有时是中了敌人的毒计，有时在战斗中光荣挂彩，有时则是惨遭诬陷身陷囹圄甚至差点被乌瑟绑上火刑柱。而身为王子的亚瑟却几次三番豁出性命救他这个小小仆人。尽管亚瑟事后每次都用自己是个好王子，无论是对方是乞丐还是妓女，自己都会一视同仁待他这种借口搪塞，但梅林知道亚瑟对他的重视程度，起码比莱昂要高出一点点。或许就是那个时候才开始，梅林意识到自己已经深深爱上了这个卡梅洛的英雄，愿意用自己的一生成就这个注定成为万王之王的男人，甘心情愿地站在他背后用那个关于命运的誓言把自己和亚瑟紧紧拴在一起，永不分离。

梅林的心一阵悸动，绞得他五脏六腑不得安宁。那是，久违了的爱情。

 _痛！_ 梅林捂着胸口，咬牙硬撑。刚才的胡思乱想让他那还没完全恢复的半个心脏狂跳不止，正咕噜噜地往外冒血。一定是刚才用了太多魔法才让他原本施在自己身上的止血魔法失效。虽然他是不死身，可一样会病会受伤，只是恢复速度比常人快一些罢了。梅林开始觉得眼冒金星，亚瑟的脸也变得有些灰暗。他下意识地扯了扯胸前的衣服，想用衣服堵住伤口冒出的血，但是根本不顶用。

亚瑟也注意到梅林表情的变化和奇怪的动作，他顺着梅林苍白又痛苦的脸往下看，才赫然发现梅林左胸前用手捂住的地方湿了一大片，痕迹从胸前一直延伸至大腿，湿掉的地方紧紧地贴在梅林身上，显得很别扭。只是因为梅林穿了深色斗篷的关系，才让他一直没发现。

“你怎么了？梅林？”亚瑟慌张地问道。看到梅林这个样子他又开始心忧了，他一把拨开梅林紧拽着的衣服的双手，那恐怖的景象映入眼帘那一刻他顿时感到头皮一炸。

_老天，太可怕了！_

亚瑟没少见过缺胳膊少腿的死人，也不时遇到脑袋被削掉半个也能活下来的人，但他想都没想过这种情况要是发生在梅林身上对他来说会有多么震撼。他直勾勾地盯着梅林胸前那深深的大洞，半个正跳个不停的心脏咚咚地把鲜红的血液从洞口泵出，两根根断掉的肋骨白森森地挂在外面荡个不停……

亚瑟瞬间胃里一阵翻腾，脑海里涌现出各种血腥幻想，但很快就被满腹疑惑取代了。 _为什么梅林会伤得那么重？难道是刚才那道白光？是不是我误会他了？_ 种种猜想萦绕在亚瑟脑中。

“唔……”梅林眉头一皱，双膝一软跪了下去。见他捂着胸口面色苍白地抖个不停，亚瑟只感一阵锥心之痛。

“很难受吗？”亚瑟眉心一软，也不管蓝斗篷和方才的闹剧了，他立马解下自己的斗篷给梅林盖上，他环抱起梅林的身体，用自己的体温温暖这个冰冷的小仆人。

梅林扭过头去，晶莹的泪珠已经止不住地从他金黄的双眸中滚落，他抖着青紫的嘴唇依靠在亚瑟胸前低语，“我没事，休息一下就好了。”

“你还说什么傻话？伤这么重还说没事？”亚瑟又抱紧了一些，好让梅林不再冷的发抖。把梅林抱在怀里的感觉，真的让人很怀念。这十五年来他从未如此亲近过梅林，梅林的体温，梅林的触感，梅林的香味……似乎全是只存在于记忆中的东西，仿佛很遥远很虚无，但当他重新拾回这一切时，却又感到如此亲切和熟悉，仿佛这十五年的岁月只是一瞬，不值一提的一瞬，一晃而过的一瞬，而他和他的梅林，一个是刚继承王位没多久的菜头国王，另一个则是想方设法隐瞒自己各种小秘密的笨蛋男仆。

_呼！呼！呼！_

梅林喘着粗气，脸色变得很难看，金黄的双眼闪烁不停，湛蓝和金黄两种颜色在他眸中相互变换，身体也变得时而冰冷时而滚烫。亚瑟不知道该怎么办，只好连忙牵起梅林的双手抚慰他。

 _糟糕了！_ 梅林很清楚这种身体变化意味着什么。莫甘娜埋藏在他身上的十五年之久的诅咒又开始发作了。这个邪恶诅咒连阿瓦隆精灵长老也未能移除。幸好这个诅咒的启动是需要条件的。“杀死所爱”这个命令，只有在双方深爱彼此的情况下才能成立。也就是说，如果只是单相思而非两情相悦，诅咒便不会驱使梅林杀害亚瑟。从阿瓦隆回来之后亚瑟就不再爱梅林了，因此这十五年来梅林只是偶尔被自己对亚瑟感情烧得难受，但丝毫不会做出伤害亚瑟的事情。可现在的变化，是否意味着……

_亚瑟重新爱上了他。_

_不，不可以。_

悲剧历历在目，梅林已不堪再承受一次了。

梅林使出全力拨开亚瑟的手，跌跌撞撞地从亚瑟怀中逃脱，但没走出多远便摔倒在地。梅林只好蜷缩成一团，咬着牙默默忍受烧心的痛苦。他庆幸自己刚才受了那么重的伤，以至于无法再攻击亚瑟，可这种幸运不知能持续多久，他要做的是远离亚瑟，尽可能地远离他的爱。

“梅林！”亚瑟搞不懂状况，只知道梅林一定还有些事瞒着他。为何他连站起来的力气都没有了还要逃开？亚瑟连忙也爬向缩成一团的梅林，“怎么了梅林？你在逃避什么？受了伤就别乱动好不好……”亚瑟伸手去扶起梅林，谁知指尖刚碰到他的身体便啪的一下仿佛浑身被一股电流集中，亚瑟一看，自己的指尖已经被烧得通红，疼痛不已。

“别……碰……我……”梅林低吼道，如同一只即将发狂的野兽，语气里满是威胁的意味，声音也变得十分古怪。

亚瑟惊讶地发现，梅林的脸上不知何时多了几道蓝色的斑纹，嘴里也是满嘴细碎的尖牙正嗒嗒嗒地抖个不停。

但谁也没注意到，在一旁守候多时的莫德雷德已经悄悄地从袖中抽出了银光闪闪的匕首。

 

§,§,§

 

 “你……你的脸……”亚瑟看见这样的脸，顿时浑身一僵，脑袋嗡地一下懵了。 _这完全就不是人类的脸！_ 原本亚瑟就对梅林容颜不老这件事耿耿于怀，一直怀疑梅林拥有奇异的魔法驻颜术，甚至怀疑梅林根本就不是人。现在，他总算亲眼证实了。梅林从天上跳下来、被蓝斗篷炸开了心脏都死不掉，这一切都能得到完美的解释。

“我……？”梅林眼见亚瑟一脸惊讶无比的表情，才猜想是否自己的容貌发生了什么变化。他慌张地摸了摸自己的脸，发现自己的耳朵变得又尖又长，牙齿也变得细碎，难怪声音变得那么奇怪。他摊开双手，只见两手的指甲不知何时长长了五六寸，白皙的皮肤下透着淡淡的蓝色斑纹，好似两只可怕的鬼爪。

在这个瞬间，他明白了一切。

_但这不可能啊！时间还没到呢！_

梅林绝望地捂脸呻吟。他最不想让亚瑟看到的样子，偏偏今天全被他看到了 _。为什么？为什么老天要这样捉弄我？_ 他无力地啜泣着。这个狼狈的他，这个像怪物一样的他，已经没有资格保护亚瑟了，结束了，一切都结束了。梅林最终还是输了。诅咒依旧灼烧他破碎的心，但已不能再为他残缺的灵魂和肉体上增添一丝一毫的痛苦了，痛到极致，人就会麻木。

“你好，亚瑟。”蓝斗篷开口说，背着手缓步走向亚瑟。

亚瑟警惕把梅林护在身后，做出防御的姿势来。他差点把这个危险的敌人给忘了。亚瑟迅速从腰间抽出防身匕首，反手握在胸前踱着小碎步，随时准备抵御敌人的攻击。 _真糟糕！_ 他瞄了一眼不远处插在地上的王者之剑，刚才扶梅林的时候顺手把剑扔地上了。他目测了一下距离和方位，脑内迅速规划出夺剑反攻的路线图。夺回神剑攻击蓝斗篷的计划是可行的，但一旦他离开，难保这个邪恶的家伙不会做出什么伤害梅林的事。

亚瑟斜了几眼瞄了瞄他的剑，又盯住蓝斗篷许久，纠结不知自己究竟该做出何种选择。

“别担心，”蓝斗篷笑了笑地说道，“你不记得我了吗？我是莫德雷德。许多年前你救了我一命，我是艾默瑞斯的朋友。”蓝斗篷耸耸肩，脸上挂着一个天真无比笑容。如果不知道他的真实身份，任何人都不会觉得这个拥有阳光般笑容的邻家大男孩有任何攻击性。

“别过来。”亚瑟对他充满敌意，可是他也想起来了，这个蓝斗篷原来是自己在二十多年前助之逃跑的德鲁伊小男孩。可是他已不再是那个手无缚鸡之力的小男孩了，已经长成了危险的魔法师，不仅会操纵诡异的火龙，让自己的士兵临阵叛敌，更甚的是他居然有能力重创梅林，一点都不简单。亚瑟上下打量了一番莫德雷德的身材，他要比亚瑟矮上大半个头。亚瑟对自己的近身攻击能力还是比较有自信的。虽然年纪不小了，但胜在体力还不错。对付一个小魔法师还是绰绰有余的，噢，当然前提是对手不能用魔法……

“呵呵。”莫德雷德摇摇头，无奈一笑。“你不信我，可艾默瑞斯信我。”他瞧了瞧蜷缩成一团的梅林，“不信你可以问他。我们刚才已经达成和议了。”

亚瑟连忙望向梅林，询问是否真实。

梅林环抱双肩，虚弱地点点头。

“我承认，攻击你们这件事是我的错。”莫德雷德继续走上前来，“因为此前我对艾默瑞斯有很深的成见。但现在我们误会已经解除了。是不是？”他又把眼神抛向梅林。

梅林继续点点头，沉默不语。他只想这场该死的谈话快点结束，远离亚瑟，他已经自身难保，只愿莫德雷德信守承诺。

亚瑟见梅林肯定得回答，稍微放松了一些戒备。他回想起刚才见到梅林跟莫德雷德拥抱，难道真的是一场误会？但他的直觉告诉他，这个家伙不能相信。

“别再犹豫了，亚瑟。”莫德雷德幽幽地说，不知何时他已经走到梅林跟前弯着腰，仔细查看他的脸。

“他正在转化。”莫德雷德说，语气似是夹杂着幸灾乐祸。

“什么转化？”亚瑟连忙问道。

_可怜的艾默瑞斯。我现在终于懂你口中的惩罚是什么了。_

莫德雷德用意念对梅林说。

 _这果然是最好的惩罚。_ 莫德雷脸上的冷笑根本就遮掩不住。

“你说什么转化？”亚瑟迫不及待想要知道真相，气急败坏地追问道。

“转化成一种不老不死的丑陋怪物。噢，不，他已经不老不死了。”莫德雷德邪恶一笑。

_真可惜了这幅好皮囊啊！艾默瑞斯，要是你真的变成那个样子，亚瑟应该会不再爱你了吧。_

莫德雷德转头的一瞬他迅速转换成一副悲天悯人的表情，眼含热泪地说，“他正在变成精灵。”

当莫德雷德嘴中说出“精灵”这二字的时候，梅林难过地低下了头。他真不想让亚瑟知道这一切。

“什……什……么？什么精灵？传说里那种长翅膀会飞的小人么？”亚瑟对魔法世界实在知之甚少，但从莫德雷德的语气中他能判断出变成精灵应该不是什么好事。

“精灵的形态和种类是多样的。怎么说呢？”莫德雷德挤了挤眉毛，做出一个思考的表情。“常见的一种就是不老不死，长着细碎獠牙跟长耳朵的会飞的蓝色小人。”

亚瑟脑内描绘出一幅穿着小白裤带着小白帽的蓝色小人形象，如果梅林只是变成这样，虽然没以前那么帅气可爱，其实也没啥大不了的，只要是梅林，无论他是什么怪物亚瑟都一样能接受。

莫德雷德对亚瑟的反应感到意外，看来他对艾默瑞斯的接受程度比自己料想的大很多。于是他继续难过地说道，“但这些都不是最可怕的……”

亚瑟最怕别人说“但是”了。

“那什么才是最可怕的？”亚瑟追问。

“欲望。精灵们没有自我，他们的生存仰赖于对无尽的欲望和魔法力量的强烈渴求。”莫德雷德叹了一口气，将这个延续千年的故事娓娓道来。

“精灵们自诩为魔法世界的主人，很久以前他们占据了阿瓦隆的生命之泉，从生命之泉中汲取源源不断的力量以满足他们占有一切的欲望。实际上他们只是一群不为天地所容的怪物而已。数千年前魔法依然在这片土地盛行之时，德鲁伊一族的族人曾经跟精灵们有过一段和平共处的日子。我们祖先跟精灵共同统治魔法世界，这个世界也曾有过和谐美好的。”他的表情，似乎很向往那段日子。

“后来呢？”亚瑟问道。他还没弄懂这些跟梅林的变化有何关系。

“后来。”莫德雷德顿了顿，面上的表情变得很复杂，似乎十分憎恶他即将要讲的故事。“后来那群不懂得知足的家伙竟然诱惑凡人的军队攻击我们。在那场战役里，成千上万的族人被杀害，这直接导致了德鲁伊一族群的衰落，变成如今人人喊打的过街老鼠。”说到这里，他冷冷地斜了一眼亚瑟，“而你的和你的父亲，也是残害德鲁伊的凶手。”

莫德雷德冷酷的眼神着实吓了亚瑟一跳，但他自知理亏，也不好说什么。

“那场战役之后，德鲁伊跟精灵之间是彻底决裂了。”莫德雷德继续说道，“精灵们靠着各种诈骗的伎俩占据了阿瓦隆和生命之泉。那口泉水是一切魔法和智慧的源泉。谁拥有泉水就等同拥有统治魔法世界的能力。”

“如果那泉水真有你说的那么神这世界岂不早就是精灵的天下？”亚瑟不解地问道。

“呵呵。问得好。”莫德雷德又冷笑了一声，“这或许是上天的旨意吧。大自然的平衡，是不能轻易被打破的。”莫德雷德望着渐紫的天空，微笑道，“你知道魔法本质是什么？”

亚瑟摇摇头。

“魔法其实是灵魂的力量。万物皆有灵魂，世上的每个个体，他们各自独立的思想和强大的意念凝聚成一股力量，就是我们所熟知的灵魂。对于万物来说，灵魂才是他们最宝贵的财产。承载万物肉身终会毁灭，而灵魂却能永存。灵魂最珍贵的地方，就是它具有难以估量的巨大潜力。”莫德雷德望了一眼梅林，“而我们平时使用的魔法，实际上就是利用特定的咒语和方法，释放出灵魂的力量，从而做到一些看起来不可思议的事物。现在你懂了么？”

亚瑟点点头，想了一会儿，又摇摇头。“精灵为什么要占有生命之泉？他们不会老也不会死，肉身不灭，就能一直使用你所说的灵魂的力量啊……啊……难道……”说到这儿，亚瑟突然领悟了什么，他连忙望向梅林。梅林依旧一脸痛苦地沉默着，一动不动。

莫德雷德笑笑，看来这个笨蛋国王也不真的像传说中的那么蠢。“你猜对了。这就是精灵们需要生命之泉的原因——他们没有灵魂。正因为精灵没有灵魂，所以他们无法自由使用魔法，他们必须借助拥有强大灵力的德鲁伊或是生命之泉。但即便拥有两者的其中之一，精灵也无法统治世界，因为他们缺少了人性中最重要的一环。这就是我们的祖先跟精灵合作的缘故。他们有不灭的肉身，而我们有无尽的魔法。我们相互合作互补其短，在相当一段时间内无人匹敌，保持各方力量平衡。”

 _这！这实在令人无法接受！_ 亚瑟的注意力根本不在什么力量什么平衡，他只听到“精灵没有灵魂”几个字。他望着已经变得跟精灵有五分相似的梅林，一股寒意自背脊处袭来 _。难道眼前这个跟我生活了十五年的梅林，这个他曾经深爱的梅林，如今只是一个躯壳而已？那我的梅林到那儿去了？一个没有灵魂的梅林又算不算是梅林呢？_

莫德雷德见亚瑟疑惑又恐慌的样子，感到时机来了。他连忙挂上一副深表同情的脸孔，安慰道，“别担心，这个艾默瑞斯还是你的艾默瑞斯，因为他还能用魔法，证明他还是人——半人。但现在的他能力已经被大大削弱了，如果不从阿瓦隆的生命之泉中补充力量，他充其量只是个怪物。当他完全转化为精灵之时，他的身心都会被对魔法的欲望所占据，变成恶魔的化身。”莫德雷德边说还不忘加重语气，好让亚瑟了解到情况有多糟糕。

“那我们该怎么办？怎么才能阻止他变成精灵？”亚瑟紧握住莫德雷德的双肩，失控地大喊大叫，他几乎把敌人当作最后一根救命稻草了。

“很简单，只要把他和精灵长老的契约解除就可以了。”莫德雷德面上露出了熟悉的笑容。

这种笑容，亚瑟也曾在他的亲姐姐脸上见过无数次。


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter  10** _

 

……

“因为我爱你，亚瑟”

“所以我愿意为你做任何事。”

……

正当梅林脖子被掐得喘不过气来时，亚瑟突然又倒再地上一动不动，他的双眼睁得圆圆的，表情和刚才一样骇人，呼吸也十分平稳，但浑身肌肉僵硬得像石头，看起来就像被下了定身咒似的，无论怎么摇他都没有反应。

“你们对他干什么了？”梅林顾不上自己刚才还被掐得死疼的脖子，连滚带爬地跑到精灵长老面前质问道，态度十分恶劣，他几乎忘掉自己才是有求于人的那个。

 “艾默瑞斯，你是不是忘了什么。”水之精灵长老笑嘻嘻道，他的眼睛咕噜噜地转动，就好似一只捕食中的蜥蜴。

“我忘了什么？”梅林恍惚地问道，重新见到一个活生生的亚瑟之后，他的脑袋里好似塞满了浆糊，完全失去了思考的能力。

“交换的条件。咯咯咯~”火之精灵长老阴笑着插嘴道。

“任何条件我都答应！”梅林迫不及待。

“很好。果然是爽快的人。”木之精灵长老举起大拇指给梅林一个大大的赞。

“咳咳！”水之精灵长老清了清嗓子，慢悠悠地说道。“艾默瑞斯，作为复活亚瑟的交换条件，我们要跟你结下契约，你必须为我们做一件事，如果你答应，亚瑟就能马上恢复正常，同时保证在亚瑟完成使命之前你能一直陪伴在他身边。”

梅林听完长老的话，不详的感觉涌上心头。 _做一件事？精灵长老几乎是无所不能的，难道还有什么是他们做不到的？需要他这个小小法师去完成？_ 但梅林自知没有选择的余地，既然走到这一步，他只能答应。

梅林点点头，表示自己答应他们的要求。

“我希望你好好考虑。因为一旦你答应，就再也没有后悔的余地了。”风之精灵长老鼓作好心地问道，他边说边玩弄着自己鬼爪一样的手指，让他的劝告听起来十分没诚意。

“少废话！你们究竟想我做什么？”梅林有点不耐烦，他只想亚瑟赶紧恢复正常。

“我们想要你的灵魂，想你成为我们的一份子，并且用你剩下的所有时间守护阿瓦隆之门。”

 

莫德雷德跟亚瑟说的话句句听在梅林的耳里，虽然他动不了，但十五年前跟精灵长老们交易的场景历历在目，他一刻都没忘记。

“不！不能解除！”沉默的梅林突然尖叫起来，他竭力阻止莫德雷德再多说半句。

“为什么？”亚瑟蹲下，“难道你为了力量自甘堕落当怪物吗？梅林！你究竟在想什么？我一点都不懂你！”

“不行！我说不行就不行！”梅林龇着细碎的尖牙怒喊道。他的双眼重新燃起魔法的光芒，一股小旋风呼地把亚瑟刮倒，连着翻了几个跟头。

莫德雷德也被吓了一跳，没料到梅林竟然还有力气使出魔法，看来他的意志确实很顽强，甚至能自行减缓转化的进程。

梅林趁着间隙迅速理了一下头绪。他面临的问题主要有三个：第一，因为亚瑟对自己感情的觉醒，唤醒了爱情诅咒使自己成为威胁亚瑟生命安全的最大敌人；第二，自己身受重伤无法轻易使用魔法，而恰恰是这个原因他现在没有能力伤害亚瑟，所以第一个威胁的危险性大大减低。第三，他变成精灵的进程无故提前，而且被亚瑟知道了。亚瑟一定会想方设法阻止自己变成精灵，但无论如何都不能让亚瑟解除契约，虽然他不相信莫德雷德有什么能耐解除长老的契约，但他不能冒险，因为契约的解除意味着亚瑟会变回一具冰冷的尸体，他所做的一切都白费了。

 _怎么办？_ 梅林的脑子乱成一团。

眼看着亚瑟对他的误会加深，而莫德雷德则保持沉默也不知又在盘算什么。

_怎么办？无处可逃了……_

_逃？_

梅林灵光一闪。

_对，他应该逃。_

“究竟是为了什么？”亚瑟爬了起来，他也顾不得拍掉身上的灰，对梅林无故发飙发起难来，“你真的很自私，梅林。原来我从来就没看懂过你。”亚瑟冷嘲道，他借机干脆把积压心中多年的种种不满统统发泄出来。“你总是把所有事藏在心里，魔法的事也好，宿命的事也好，感情的事也好，甚至是我父亲的事，莫甘娜的事，你全部藏在心里，揽在身上，一声不吭，搞得自己好像委屈的小媳妇，背着我独自承受所有痛苦……为什么？”亚瑟怒不可遏，“我没有要求你这样做！从来没有！”他对梅林怒吼道，全然没了再隐藏什么的意思，“别以为你为我默默承受一切痛苦就是爱我！这不是爱我！不是！你有没有想过我的感受？有没有想过知道你为我付出的一切让我有多难过，有没有想过看到你为我受的伤流的泪让我有多难受……而我却什么都做不了，像白痴一样看着你受苦，”亚瑟咬着下唇掩面啜泣，泪痕在他指间若隐若现，“其实你才是对我最残忍的人……”

亚瑟方才这番话深深刺痛了梅林，他一直以为自己的付出能让亚瑟无后顾之忧地完成他的宿命，他只想用自己的全部保护亚瑟，却从来没想过亚瑟会因此感到沉重万分。

他以为，亚瑟已经不爱他了。

“对不起……”梅林瞬间也没了脾气，弱弱地抱着亚瑟靴筒道歉，尖尖的长耳朵也耷拉下来，就像一只长相奇怪的小兔子。

“可是我是爱你的。无论我做什么，无论我变成什么样，都是出于一个原因，那就是我爱你。”梅林低声说。

“让我为你做些事好吗？”亚瑟吱溜地蹲了下来，捧着梅林古怪的小脑袋，为他拭去面上的泪痕，“从现在开始，换我保护你。”亚瑟小心翼翼地凑上前去，啵地在梅林光溜溜的额头上印上一个吻。

梅林骨碌碌转着泪盈盈的黄眼睛，望着亚瑟温柔又充满爱意的笑脸，感动得不知该说什么好。有时他觉得亚瑟才是世上最伟大的魔法师，只要他随口念两句称之为“甜言蜜语”的爱情魔咒，就能扫空梅林所有悲伤和烦恼，让他感到无比开心。有这样深爱自己的他，梅林感觉自己就是世界上最幸福的人。即使诅咒之火仍在他心中熊熊燃烧，但亚瑟的吻却如一抹温柔的清风，吹过他的脸颊，拂过他的心房，虽不能熄灭那团烈火，却让它变小变弱，成为一盏小小的灯，默默地燃在他冰冷寂寞的心头，时时刻刻提醒着他，亚瑟最爱的人是他，他最爱的人是亚瑟，这就够了……

亚瑟揽着梅林，甜蜜地在他耳际厮磨。

 

莫德雷德手中的匕首被握得嘎吱作响。

无法宣泄的愤怒在他的胸中翻腾，如同海上的刺骨寒风，在他的心房里激起千层浪，狂暴地拍打摧毁他的神志。

莫德雷德感到一种叫做嫉妒的情感在他心底迅速蔓延。他嫉妒艾默瑞斯的强大，嫉妒艾默瑞斯能够获得自己所珍视的人的心。而他，却什么也没有。他的族人，他挚爱的莫甘娜，还有他曾经喜爱的梅林，都已不复存在。

而这一切悲剧的源头就是潘德拉刚。

莫德雷德捏住匕首的刀柄，这把抹了魔药的刀，原本是作为杀死艾默瑞斯的后备计划使用的，而如今他已知晓杀死艾默瑞斯的计划行不通，那何不如用来对付艾默瑞斯最为珍视的那个人。

_艾默瑞斯，你可以用你的最爱偿还你所犯下的罪恶，就让我为你玷污双手，为你残缺的灵魂赎罪吧！_

莫德雷德悄悄地走上前，来到沉浸在甜蜜相拥中的两人身边。

他微笑着站在梅林身后，对亚瑟报以意味深长的微笑。

“亚瑟。”他喊了一声。

亚瑟听到了，他抬起头来，然就就在下一秒，悲剧发生了。

 _哧！_ 匕首急速穿过了他的身体，在左胸上凿出了一个洞。

炽热的鲜血的凌空划出一道轨迹，那失控的赤红好似一束鲜红的玫瑰，愉悦地怒放在他心房，向他的挚爱献上最热烈的表白。这昙花一现的如血红玫在瞬间绽开，又在刹那凋零，片片温热的花瓣跌落在地，与遍地焦灰相融，化为滋养万物的泥土，仿佛它的存在只是那爱人的一场梦。

……

_那惊惶的爱人啊！_

_这，只是一场梦。_

 

§,§,§

 

_这，是一个场永远醒不过来的噩梦。_

火，熊熊烈火。

梅林独自伫立在破败的城楼上，淡然地欣赏发生在这深蓝火海里的动人故事，彷如他只是个局外人。

在这灼热城里，成千上万的百姓和士兵无论男女老幼，他们的身体被火焰紧紧包裹，浅蓝色的火焰从他们的每寸皮肤每根毛发上呼呼冒出，无情地焚烧他们肉体和灵魂。

他们就像被扔进沸水里的鱼，疯狂地在这锅热汤里挣扎、嘶吼，想要跳出片这滚烫炽热的蓝海，却无处可逃。灼热的火焰令人神志崩溃，然而难以置信的是，他们居然全部都是清醒的。他们被迫目睹自己身上的骨肉如何被这蓝色逐渐吞噬殆尽，如何经历长达三十多分钟的燃烧终究变成焦黑的骷髅。这些浑身冒着蓝火的骷髅艰难地抖动着脆弱的腿骨，他们至死仍不敢相信这个噩梦的真实性，他们每挪动一步，焦黑的粉末便唰唰地从身上抖落，但不知哪里来的顽强意志和信念会支撑他们一直走下去，一直走下去，直至化为一堆灰烬，消逝风中。

这座曾经繁华的城，在一片深蓝的火海中发出了最后一声悲叹。

当这座城的最后一名生还者终于倒下之时，整座城池的地面显现了一个闪着银白色寒光的巨大魔法阵，一缕带着点点荧光的深蓝色烟雾从城中心腾起，缓缓地飘向梅林所在的方向，在他手心的银币中汇聚。

梅林脸上挂着扭曲的微笑，重拾湛蓝的眼中始终噙着一汪悲切的泪。

梅林默念了一句龙语，然后漠然地为自己盖上了深蓝色斗篷的兜帽，这是莫德雷德“送给”他的最后礼物，在将莫德雷德的灵魂永远封印于幽冥人间，并且欣然“答应”了莫德雷德的遗愿，接管了德鲁伊一族。

他抱起昏迷的亚瑟，坐上了巨龙的背脊。

_永别了，莫德雷德，永别了，梅林。_

 

§,§,§

 

_好黑，好冷。_

梅林眉头紧锁，昏昏昏沉沉地说着胡话，他试图睁开双眼，可眼皮就像灌了铅一样动也动不了。四肢乏力的他感觉自己就好象漂浮在大海中的一片叶子，随波逐浪，漂啊漂，漂到天涯海角，漂到世界尽头。

可是就是漂不到心之所归之处。

“梅林？”

高汶又一次尝试叫唤梅林，希望这次能得到应答，但梅林依旧神志不清。他担忧地叹了一口气，探了探梅林发烫的额头，为他换下一条新的冷毛巾。

高汶顺手把冒着热气的滚烫毛巾扔进水桶，伸手要去解开梅林的旧绷带，可一碰梅林，手指就像铁板牛排一样滋滋作响。高汶只得无奈地取出一卷布条缠在手上隔热，以免伊利安的身体被烫坏了。

他把两只缠满布条的手放进水桶里泡了一下，确定湿透了才敢继续为梅林解绷带。他蹑手蹑脚地将梅林胸前血淋淋的绷带挑开，露出可怕的伤口。

虽然这几天他都已看过无数遍了，可这无法直视的伤口实在令高汶不由得鼻子发酸。真不晓得这个纤弱的他是怎么活下来的，幸亏梅林的恢复能力看起来不错，这些天来已经好了不少，不然高汶治普通刀伤那一套铁定不管用。高汶小心翼翼地地把被梅林血汗浸湿的绷带从他身下抽出，换成涂满了金创药的纱布和绷带。好不容把绷带换完了，高汶才有空擦一擦自己的满头大汗。

梅林的眉头虽依然紧锁，但他的表情显然舒坦不少，也不再胡言乱语了。高汶盯着梅林毫无血色的脸好一会儿，满腹的疑问担忧，不知该向谁询问，也不知向谁诉说。他，一个死人，一个不愿离去的死人，一个希望穷尽毕生守护梅林的死人，明知梅林和亚瑟遭此大劫，却什么忙也帮不上。

高汶扯下手中的布条，伸出拇指轻轻揉平梅林紧绷的的眉心，他斜着脑袋，心疼地轻扫梅林的额头，为他拭去脸上的汗。

“我喜欢你笑的样子。”

“即使你永远不为我而笑。”

高汶在他耳边低语。

 

§,§,§

 

_血，斑斑血迹。_

_嚯！_

亚瑟军团营地外狂风大作，在帐篷里照顾伤员的高汶一听见有动静，便甩着胳膊慌忙地从帐篷里跑出来，只见巨龙从天而降，还没停稳，梅林就抱着亚瑟连滚带爬地跌了下来。

“谢天谢地！你俩都没事……”高汶见到血人似的亚瑟不由得浑身一震，他几乎没见过亚瑟受这么重的伤，那也是，在梅林的保护下亚瑟怎能受过这样的伤？

高汶迎上去接过亚瑟时特意先探了探亚瑟的鼻息。 _他仍有气息，梅林也还活着。_ 这让高汶悬了好久的心也终于放了下来，就算全军覆没，梅林和亚瑟终究还是平安回来了，这也算是不幸中的大幸吧。他一直对腐龙把他扔回营地，不让自己插手梅林的事心生怨恨，差点没和腐龙打起来。但腐龙坚称他去了也是送死，还唧唧歪歪了一大堆宿命之类的废话，而让他在这里等梅林顺便照顾在树林里捡回来的伤兵们是最好的选择。

“快！没时间了！”梅林无力地倒高汶身上，喘了好久，才气若游丝地说道。

“先进去再说！”话没说完高汶就一左一右地揽起了梅林和亚瑟，半拖半扶地把这两个重伤员领进帐篷。

高汶先把亚瑟平躺在床上，可就在此时他竟瞥见亚瑟胸前的伤口正冒着黑血。但他没太在意，又转身搬来一张椅子想让梅林也坐下，但一回头梅林已经直挺挺地站在亚瑟面前，双手叠放在亚瑟胸口叽里呱啦地念咒，高汶注意到他的苍白的脸色底下，有一种难以言喻的别扭感隐含其中。

“你在干什么？！”高汶语带责备地大吼一声，“你的脸色看起来比亚瑟还糟糕，你还是休息一会儿吧！让我来照顾他。”说着连忙抱起小板凳小跑到梅林身边赶他坐下。

“救亚瑟……快没有时间了。”梅林一边闭目念咒，一边抽空解释，他说话断断续续的，似乎别有顾虑。高汶只见豆大的汗珠像瀑布一样从他额上滚落。

“什么意思？”高汶不解。

“高汶，尽快帮我把这些材料找来！”羊皮纸跟鹅毛笔嗖地飞到高汶面前，凌空自行写下一长串清单。

高汶连忙凑近一看：好家伙，这清单足足有近三英尺长。密密麻麻地写了一大堆晦涩难的草药名和诸如水獭的眼睫毛母羊驼的尿之类的奇怪东西，还有好些高汶闻所未闻的古怪动植物名称，看得他冷汗直冒。

“拜托你了高汶！我现在不能离开他……只有这些东西才能救亚瑟，你要尽快帮我把这些材料找齐。”

梅林说话的时候神色坚毅，不容置疑。

高汶放心不下梅林，可是要是亚瑟有个三长两短梅林恐怕不知道会干出些什么事来，他有些迟疑，可最后点了点头，应允会尽快把材料找齐。

“你让基哈拉带你去吧！”梅林顿了一顿，眼神里有些似有隐瞒，“还有，你穿上伊利安肉身，”他迟疑了一下，“天快亮了。”

高汶真的觉得梅林很古怪，可他没有太多时间仔细思索，于是他重重地点了点头，“好！梅林你放心！一切包在我身上！”他像从前那样对梅林抛了个戏谑的媚眼，便飞奔出帐篷，骑着巨龙飞向远方。

当帐篷外传来一阵狂风呼啸的巨响后，梅林突然停止了念咒，无力地垂下双手，呆呆地站着。

“对不起，高汶。”梅林握着亚瑟因浑身肌肉抽搐而僵硬的手，自言自语。

他掏出怀中的银币。这刻画着漩涡紋的追魂术银币，深蓝色的火焰在它银灰的表面熊熊燃烧，一阵阵听起来让人遍体生寒的尖叫从银币上的火焰中传来，那是一种撕心裂肺的惨叫，来自于不甘心成为祭品的无辜生灵们的惨叫。只有背负杀戮之名的人才能听到的，只有梅林才能听到的，死者的控诉。

“还差九百个。”

梅林背着亚瑟缓缓走出帐篷，来到营地外的空地上，把他放在附近的一棵树下。

就在此时，军营帐篷里突然传来了无数惨叫，透过帐篷的幕布，可以清晰地看到不少人形影子在痛苦挣扎和嘶吼，许多人急匆匆地从担架上跳了下来，想要逃离帐篷，可所有人都被困在里面，怎么都逃不出去。远远望去，整片军营的帐篷都暗暗透着蓝色的火光。骇人的惨叫在森林上空飘荡。

梅林没有理会帐篷里发生的事，只顺势坐在亚瑟腿间，一手抚在亚瑟僵直的脖间，一手按在亚瑟仍在留着黑血的胸膛，凑近他的唇，舔去他嘴角的血污，眨巴着一汪湛蓝的眼娇嗔道，“亚瑟，很快就好了，很快你就会恢复正常了。我不允许你再一次离我而去。变成精灵也好，恶魔也好，只要为了你，我无怨无悔。”

温润的舌探入亚瑟微翕的口中，一股浓重的血腥味袭来，他温柔地搅动亚瑟僵硬的舌，饥渴地吮吸亚瑟的温热的唇齿，将他口中的的咸腥舔个一干二净。虽然没有被亚瑟深拥入怀的感动，但这久违了的短暂温存已足够唤醒他深埋已久的激情。

晨光中的梅林脸上泛起了红晕，好似一轮初升的太阳，映照在这死寂的森林。

过了一会儿，梅林才依依不舍地离开亚瑟，他舔了舔嘴边残存的唾液，掏出怀中的银币。

城里的惨剧再次上演，一股蓝色烟雾汇聚在他掌心的银币，变成深蓝色的火焰，和烧死那些士兵的火焰有着相似的色调。

他一手握起银币，双目金光一闪，凭空生出了一条皮绳，自动圈在银币上，并打了个结，变成一条精美的项链。梅林望着这发出恐怖尖叫的银币项链，露出了满意的微笑。

他把项链套在亚瑟的脖子上那一刻，无意中发现自己双手不知何时已沾满了斑斑血迹。

 

§,§,§

 

高汶独坐在帐篷外的火堆旁望着锅里的沸腾着的药汤沉思。

他实在不懂究竟发生了什么事，其实他不是真的不懂，而是无法相信他的猜想。

他踢了一脚脚边的几大麻袋草药和各种奇怪物件。这些都是梅林让他去找的“救命的东西”，但事实上，它们在救亚瑟这件事上没发挥一点作用。

高汶心不在焉地搅动了一下锅里的药汤。

两个星期以前，在他花费了整整三天才终于把这堆东西找齐后，就马不停蹄地赶了回来。可他回来时，只发现一个伤势已基本复原但依旧昏迷不醒的亚瑟，和昏倒趴在他胸前高烧不退的梅林。

“或许梅林找到别的方法救亚瑟，不需要我的药呢！又或许是梅林直接用魔法治好了亚瑟？”高汶自言自语道。但当他发现偌大的伤兵营里上千名士兵不知所踪，只剩下满营的古怪灰烬时，他不得不猜想这些士兵的失踪跟梅林有什么关系。

高汶实在无法说服自己忘掉这个念头，就算是傻子也能看出去找药完全是梅林的调虎离山计，但他的良知告诉他在这个世界上他最不该猜疑的人就是梅林。

可还有更诡异的事情困扰着他，那就是他竟在此地见到兰斯洛特。

一个十九年前就该死了的人！

 _好吧，其实自己也是一个已经死掉的人。_ 高汶撇了撇嘴。

这一大堆谜团如同往他的脑袋里塞了一大团打了无数死结的毛线，想要解开这些谜团？虽然他自认自己在大家和泡妞这两方面智商超群，但说到解谜，根本不可能。

高汶深深地叹了一口气。既然猜不透，还是别猜了。他拿起地上的碗，舀了一碗药汤。

“高汶……”

高汶差点没被吓得把手里的碗抖落，只因他一扭头，竟然见到梅林正虚弱地依在帐篷边上叫轻声唤。

“你还不能乱动啊！”高汶斥责。

他的一头黑发被淋漓大汗沾得湿嗒嗒的，贴贴服服地搭在额前，而半掩着他那缠满绷带的酮体的深蓝色斗篷也因梅林无力拽住而不住划落，露出了大半个雪白的背脊，两只筷子似的光溜溜小腿因支撑不住身体而不住颤抖，如果不知道他是个病号，任谁都会以为他在故意勾引高汶。

高汶直勾勾地望了了一会儿，咕噜咕噜地咽了口唾沫，冷静了一下，才想起来要去扶梅林。

“怎么自己跑出来了？”高汶搀扶着梅林往帐篷里走去，“我等你都快等成望夫石了。”高汶讲了个连他自己也觉得不好笑的冷笑话。

“亚瑟……”梅林发着抖弱弱地吐出几个字，“他在哪里？我要见他……可是我找不到他，”梅林一副泪眼汪汪的样子，这次还加上一副虚弱惨白的脸，实在让人不忍对他撒谎。

高汶不知该如何回答，他低下头来寻思。

可梅林却误以为高汶的不寻常的反应里有别的意思，他抓住了高汶迟疑的一瞬，面上露出了少有的狠相，命令高汶立即回答。

霎时间高汶感到一股凉气从背脊袭来，梅林的这个眼神让他感到恐惧和陌生，也迫使他向着那个可怕的猜想走近一步。

“他……他走了。”高汶结结巴巴地回答，“两个星期前，他被兰斯洛特接走了。兰斯洛特亲自率领了一支军队来迎接他回卡梅洛。”他说得不快，好让梅林留有些消化这个消息的余地。“你一直昏昏沉沉的醒不来，所以我也阻止不了他。”

“他没留下一句话吗？”显然，梅林很在意亚瑟的态度。

“没有。”高汶最后还是把想说的话吞了回去。他不忍心告诉梅林，亚瑟走的时候没有对自己交代一声要怎么跟梅林解释，甚至连关心梅林的套话都没对他说过一句。

听完了高汶的话，梅林好像被人强行抽走仅存的生命力似的，终于再次体力不支昏倒在高汶怀里。高汶清楚地看到，梅林脸上的那些水渍，分明是带血的泪痕，是从他破碎的心中流淌出的血泪。

高汶把梅林抱回床上时，他似乎听到梅林嘴里反复呢喃着一句话。

“不许……不许你们带走我的亚瑟。”

 

§,§,§

 

当梅林再次醒来，已经是又过了两周以后的事情了。

自从他醒过来以后就没说过一句话，只日日夜夜痴痴呆呆地坐在床上，一动不动，也不知道在想些什么，这让高汶心疼又心酸。

高汶宁愿梅林质问他为何让兰斯洛特把亚瑟带走，甚至暴打他一顿尽情发泄不满也总比现在这个失魂落魄的样子好。但最让他难过和不解的是，梅林没有追问过兰斯洛特是怎样带走亚瑟的事，这加深了高汶心中的愧疚感。

 _明知亚瑟对梅林有多重要，却没能留住他，真是个失职的骑士和朋友！_ 高汶简直想狠狠地抽自己几巴掌，很可惜，就算抽死自己也无补于事。

“看!梅林你身上怎么长出松露了？快让我拱拱！”高汶挑起硕大的鼻孔发出哼哼的猪声逗弄梅林，希望能看到他的笑脸。

梅林眼神涣散地盯着自己的双手掌心，眼里没有一丝波澜，仿佛什么都没听见没看见。

高汶失望地叹了一口气，走到梅林床边坐了下来，拍了拍梅林的肩，道，“别这样好不好？你知道我很担心你吗？我很怀念以前那个爱笑的你……”

梅林依旧不理睬他。

“如果你想亚瑟，那我们过几天回卡梅洛找他吧！我记得你说过战斗结束后要回去一趟……”高汶突然想起梅林曾说他若回卡梅洛必死，心头浮现出几幕令人不安的画面，不知道该不该说下去好。

“我就知道，他会扔下我的，他不要我了。”梅林涣散的眼中闪过一抹让人心碎的痛。

梅林的话着实令人不解。看来在利津城里似乎发生了一些事情打破了梅林和亚瑟之间那层微妙的爱恨平衡。可以他对亚瑟的了解，即便在过去的十五年里亚瑟记恨梅林，也不至于抛下他一个人走掉，而梅林知晓后也没有第一时间去追，反而在此落寞神伤。这一切都使得高汶心中密布的疑云更添一重。

“我回不去了，高汶。”梅林仍自顾自地说，他把双掌抬到高汶眼前，声音颤抖地说道，“你看到吗？你看到吗？……”他表情忽然变得十分惶恐，双眼瞪得圆圆的，好像看到了什么可怕的东西，浑身上下止不住地打着哆嗦。他开始疯狂地用指甲抓自己的手，很快就就抓出了一道道鲜红的血痕，但他好像一点都不在意身体上的疼痛，只不停地抠着，不扒掉一层皮誓不罢休。

 “住手！梅林！”高汶大喝一声，他硬生生地掰住梅林的双腕，防止他继续伤害自己。“我什么都看不到！你振作点好不好！天还没塌下来呢！”高汶对这样的梅林实在是无法忍受，“我不知道你为什么忽然会变成这样，可是假如你真的这么想念他，走！我们现在就回卡梅洛!当着他面问个清楚，为什么要抛下你不管！走啊！”说着高汶便揪着梅林的手腕把他拖下床。

_啪嗒！_

梅林被揪得从床上摔了下来，像滩烂泥一样赖在地上一动不动。

高汶被这一幕吓得魂魄都快从喉咙里飘出来，以为梅林摔坏了，赶忙扑上去看看他有没有事。

“对不起对不起！”高汶连忙扶起他，道歉连连。 _该死的，见到他这个小可怜样儿，你怎么忍心下得了手？_ 自己之前还巴不得把他梅林捧在手心含在嘴里，现在居然冲他发这么大的无名火。

“摔疼了么？”高汶揪起袖子为梅林拭去粘在脸上的尘土。他早已做好了梅林会哭到崩溃的心理准备，可事情却和他想象的很不一样，眼前的梅林目光呆滞、面无表情、不悲不喜，甚至连刚才那种惊慌的表情都消失不见了，只剩下一种让人绝望的淡然和冷漠。这样的梅林，令高汶心碎。

“别这样好吗，梅林！”高汶一把将梅林搂入怀中，男儿泪止不住地落下。他的泪，是替梅林而流的。如果可以的话，他愿意代替梅林放声大哭，痛痛快快地发泄出压抑胸中的悲伤与痛苦。“我认识的梅林不是这样的，求求你，把我爱的那个梅林还给我好吗……”这是高汶二十多年来第一次对梅林坦露他的感情，他本应为自己的坦率感到开心，为隐藏多年的爱终于得以曝光而兴奋，可他真的一点都高兴不起来。

“我早就不是你认识的我了。”梅林好不容易开了腔，但这句话却让高汶感到很不是滋味，他没奢望梅林会爱上自己，但这种直截了当的拒绝还是让人很难受的。

“我只是个满手血腥的……怪物。”梅林躺在高汶肩头，淡淡然说，“亚瑟知道了我的真面目，他说不介意。呵……”梅林冷笑一下，“可如果他真的不介意，就不会离开了。”

说到这里，高汶突然胸中一震，他想起了士兵失踪的事。

梅林继续说道，“他是我的命定之人，我为他做任何牺牲都是我的宿命，对此我无怨无悔。”梅林的声音有些颤抖，“可我太贪心了，我早就失去了被爱的资格，可我……却以为一切还能重来一遍，我以为我们能重新开始，可我却忘了，我已经不是以前的我，亚瑟也不是从前的他，一切都变了，我们的命运变得面目全非，而我们也早已无法辨清自己的本来面目……我以为自己才是命运的掌控者，我以为只要我愿意付出任何代价，我就能让命运按照我想的方向发展。我以为只要命运的结局不变，它的过程可以被任意改写。可有一天当我醒来，我突然发现原来不是我在操纵命运，而是它在利用我的贪心玩弄我。”

梅林举起伤痕累累的双手，“因为我的自负和无谓的仁慈，让我和亚瑟越走越远，让我们看不清对方，让亚瑟受到本不该受到的磨难……而我也受到了最严厉的惩罚，命运让我一再害死珍惜的人们，一次又一次忍受亚瑟的离开，永无止地……”

“别说了！”高汶紧紧搂住梅林，不再让他讲下去。梅林这瘦小的身躯里已承受了太多的痛苦和悲伤，大大超越了高汶所能想象的程度。光听他说就已经沉重得让高汶喘不过气来。他不敢再听下去了，如果不是听梅林亲口说出这些话，他实在无法想象他这些年来一直忍受着怎样的精神折磨。他对梅林了解得实在太少太少了，少的似乎从未真正认识过这个黑发男子。

“既然命运令你如此心碎，何不跟我远走高飞？”高汶轻轻把梅林从他肩上推开。他凝视着梅林湛蓝的眼眸，郑重地说，“我们找一个远离卡梅洛，远离亚瑟的地方隐居，忘掉过去的一切，从此不再插手亚瑟的事。好吗？”高汶捧着梅林冷漠的脸，强忍着泪花，勉强挤出一个高式招牌微笑恳求道。

梅林望着这个相随半生的伙伴良久，思索了一会儿，默默地点了点头。

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter  11

 

在晨曦还未来得及点亮整个卡梅洛国王寝室之前，过于勤劳的鸟儿们悠扬的多重唱就已经把重新获得加冕的阿尔比恩之王亚瑟吵得无法再继续睡下去了。

他心神不宁走到阳台，居高临下地远眺城堡外一大片新盖起的雕琢精致的亭台楼阁和玫瑰园，手里时不时地把玩起梅林挂在他脖上的银币项链。

这里对于亚瑟来说，这里不过是个陌生的地方。

他依旧是这里的王，却已然不是他心中的王。

亚瑟深深地叹了一口气，眼眶有些湿润。

那天他丢下了梅林，独自跟随兰斯洛特回到了这座城堡，并不是因为他恋栈权位，而是他心里还有放不下的事，他需要一点独处理清头绪。

在伤兵营里醒来之后，他左思右想，忽然发现自己已无法再面对梅林，知晓梅林的秘密，对他而言是一件很沉重的事情。过去的十五年里，他一直用仇恨来逃避对梅林的感情，他曾以为凌虐梅林能够宣泄他的愤恨，可事实上他从来都无法摆脱掉镌刻在他心底的爱。而如今，梅林变成了现在的这个样子，他不知道在梅林身上发生的这些变化跟他有没有关系，直觉告诉他是有的，可是他真的很害怕，他害怕面对梅林的真实面目，也害怕面对自己的真实面目，更害怕十数年前的悲剧会再一次在他们身上上演。不，他不是怕死，而是怕这一次，他再也没法原谅梅林。梅林牵扯着他的每一根神经，他的爱恨憎怨，统统系于梅林一人。所以他断绝了和梅林的一切联系，他需要一些独处的时刻冷静一下，好好想想应该如何自处。

况且在卡梅洛他也有未完成的事情。他曾应允父亲建立的伟大王国，如今只完成了一半。所以他选择回到这里，用有限的时间完成他未完的宿命，然后便是作出抉择的时刻。

可他不得不承认，他根本无法遏制对梅林的思念去做他想做的事情。回到卡梅洛以后，无论是在朝堂之上聆听大臣汇报，还是在偶尔路过旧时寝室，他总会不由自主地分心尝试在人群中搜索某个令他心动的眼神，或是鬼使神差地走到满布尘埃的书桌前一遍又一遍地阅读傻瓜男仆替他写在老的发脆的羊皮纸上的日程安排，直到泪水满溢他的双眼，直到哽咽夺去他的声音。

于是他最近开始派人去寻找梅林踪迹，可是遍寻不获，显然是刻意躲着他，或许梅林也是真的厌倦了他的无情。

悔恨的泪滴落在他胸前的银币，滴落在他看不见的火焰上，激起缕缕青烟，吱喳作响。

所以这些天来，他真正想明白的只有一件事，就是直到彻底失去了，他才会意识到自己真正在乎的只有他。

“你起床真早，”就在他沉思之际，柔软臂膀出其不意地从后圈住了他的双肩。她把酥软的胸脯贴在亚瑟赤裸的背上，慵懒地挺了挺腰，暖和的肤感在他冰凉的背脊摩挲，“为什么不多休息一会。”

“我习惯早起。”亚瑟刻意压低了声音，以免被格温听出他语带哽咽。

“都回来大半年了，还没把行军的生活习惯调整过来吗，陛下？”格温俏皮地轻点了一下亚瑟的鼻尖，低头一瞬，又瞥见那枚扎眼的银币项链。

“十五年的时光就如弹指一挥间，”格温盯着亚瑟的银币，“经历了太多的变故，我们都不是从前的彼此了。”她似是话中有话，可也分明说到了亚瑟的心坎上。“你还记得我们对神立下的誓言吗？”她轻盈地绕到亚瑟身前，圈着他的脖子，说，“我们不仅是彼此的心之所归，还承载了无数的子民的希冀，”她吻过他颓废的胡茬和冰冻麻木的唇，“我需要你，你的子民需要你，加拉哈德也需要你。你属于每一个人，却不属于任何一人。”她将亚瑟推到在窗边的躺椅上，坐上了他的大腿，她拨开覆在肩上的丝质睡袍，露出坚挺的双乳，笑道，“很高兴你回家了，亚瑟。”

亚瑟木然地看着她。

“我没有家。”

他左胸的伤口隐隐作痛。

 

§,§,§

 

卡梅洛城堡的庭院中。

兰斯洛特心不在焉地挡过加拉哈德的一次次进攻，他的心思完全不再这场决斗练习上，因为从最开始他的目光就没离开过不远处花亭里乘凉的亚瑟和格温。

“嘿！兰斯洛特爵士？别忘了您的对手在这里。”加拉哈德一个反手竖劈砍中了兰斯洛特的盾牌，兰斯洛特一时间抓不稳，盾牌就飞脱了出去，兰斯洛特一惊，倒提着剑去挡，可为时已晚，加拉哈德已经早着先机，剑尖刺在了兰斯洛特的胸甲上。这一仗败得着实令兰斯洛特大感意外，因为兰斯洛特和加拉哈德的实力悬殊，即便加拉哈德的武艺是兰斯洛特亲手调教出来的。不过阴差阳错，倒是终于将这场无聊的比试提早结束了。

“承让了！”加拉哈德微笑着与兰斯洛特握了握手，“最近您是怎么了？冒犯地说一句，您现在的状态可称不上卡梅洛第一骑士噢！”加拉哈德调侃道。

“我本来就不是。”兰斯洛特的目光停留在亚瑟的身上。

加拉哈德顺着兰斯洛特的目光望去，只见自己的母后格温正与他父王亲昵。对于他来说，无论是这个叫做亚瑟的男人，还是父王这个称呼，仅仅是个抽象的概念而已。在他过去的生命中，他除了和这个被称作父王的男人享同一个姓氏以外，根本没有任何交集。而亚瑟·潘德拉刚的名字，也只不过是写在骑士宝鉴某一页里的传奇，和卡梅洛皇宫地下墓室中其中一座衣冠冢石雕上的刻字罢了。说句实话，他本人对于这个四十好几、浑身是病、脾气暴躁的中年男人无甚好感，更不懂他究竟有何能耐打下阿尔比恩的一壁江山，以及为何过去十数年不以真姓名征战，而今却又忽然回归故里为己正名。而亚瑟的回归，表面上是一夜之间将卡梅洛的势力扩大至整个不列颠岛，实际上却是将他原本唾手可得的卡梅洛硬生生地抢走了。

“如果我是您，我不会把情敌带回来。”加拉哈德冷不丁地冒出一句。

“我不明白你在说什么。”兰斯洛特假装听不懂，尴尬地把眼神收了回来。

“呵呵，”加拉哈德微微一笑，他脸上有着比他实际年龄还要成熟的表情，“如果他不回来的话，您能继续跟母后过无拘无束的生活，而我也早就称王了。兰斯，您到底在盘算什么？还是说，”他眼里闪着鄙夷的光，“您一直为无谓的愧疚感困扰。”

当这句话从加拉哈德的嘴里说出来，兰斯洛特只觉得背脊一阵凉意。

“王子殿下，很多事情不是您想的那样的。”兰斯洛特犹豫地说。他心里充满了矛盾，他的使命、他的罪孽、他的爱情和他的友谊从来都不是可以彼此分隔开来考虑的事情。他需要做的只是确保事情按照一早已经计算好的轨迹运转，然而在这其间发生的意外，既是他无力解决的事情，也是他必须亲手解决的事情。

“他是国王陛下，是真正的国王陛下。”兰斯洛特好不容易才憋出这句话。

“国王，呵。”加拉哈德听得有些不耐烦，事实再一次证明了他确实和兰斯洛特没什么好聊的，“既然您不愿说就算了！”他转身把佩剑插入剑鞘，“噢，对了，我还听说父王背后有个神秘的法师智囊？他叫什么来着？梅林？但愿您并不是因为畏惧那个会变戏法的小丑才做出这个愚蠢决定。”

看来加拉哈德对他父王的调查远比兰斯洛特想象的深入的多。然而这样的加拉哈德，也恰恰令兰斯洛特坚信自己的决定没有做错。

_希望在一切变得更糟之前，还有回旋的余地。_

§,§,§

 

借着生日晚宴喝得烂醉的亚瑟一脚踹走了像苍蝇一样缠着他的侍卫和男仆，提着半壶红酒摇摇晃晃地徘徊于城堡的三楼走廊。他也不记得这是自己的第几个生日了，生日这种事情对于他这种死过不计其数次的人来说根本就是毫无意义。与梅林在外行军多年生涯里，梅林似乎也从未为他刻意安排过什么，也许是因为梅林记得这日也是乌瑟的死忌，但也许是因为梅林没忘掉他对他们父子干过的好事。

 _哼！_ 亚瑟不屑地笑酌一口苦酒， _而那群愚蠢得臣子和亲王，还自作聪明地试图给他办生日晚宴拍马屁，简直就是马屁拍到马腿上。_

_咚！_

他一个踉跄，一头栽在一扇老旧的木门上。

_嘎吱……_

老的发霉的木门被顶开了一条缝隙。

亚瑟眯了眯眼，往门里瞅了许久，确认这是他的房间，便把酒壶往身后一甩，打了个大大的饱嗝，伸着懒腰撞进门里。

“梅林！”

烂醉的金毛王子在充满霉味的房间里旁若无人大喊大叫。

他粗鲁地撕扯身上的设计繁复的国王礼服，可结果只是让那些乱七八糟的勋带打结并把自己绑个严严实实。

“梅！林！你到哪里偷懒去啦？”亚瑟发了疯似地在只脱了一半就卡住的衣服里，露出半个脑袋破口大骂。“快来帮我脱衣服！干！”

可这冷清又陈旧的破房间里除了他自言自语的回声以外没有别的动静。

“梅林梅林梅林梅林梅林！”

亚瑟用一成不变的音调重复梅林的名字就像念经，衣服卡在他的头上扒不下来拉不上去，所以他只得跟盲头苍蝇似的蒙着半个脑袋在偌大的房间里乱闯乱撞。

_嗒啦！_

一不小心，亚瑟被自己脱了一半的裤子一绊，四脚朝天倒进又霉又烂的浴桶里，昏睡了过去。

……

昏昏沉沉中，亚瑟好似感到有人在他身上胡乱摸索，那个人的动作熟练地为亚瑟解开身上的缠绕成一团的勋带，并轻柔地将他的衣服脱下。

恍惚间，对方指尖不时无意间触碰到他外露的皮肤，肤与指的相遇的感觉犹如触电，撩人心神。

“是你吗？梅林。”亚瑟微声问，他的头又昏又痛。

那个人听见亚瑟的话，动作稍微停顿了一下，很快又继续为亚瑟宽衣。

亚瑟努力想睁开眼睛，看清楚那个人，却又无能为力。那人徐徐解开亚瑟的腰带，纤纤柔指撩拨在他的腰间，闹得亚瑟心血沸腾。

“是你吧，梅林。”亚瑟半睁着迷糊眼，又问了一次，“问什么要躲着我？为什么要骗我？”亚瑟口齿不清，可是依然能听得出他话里带着哽咽。

可惜那人只默然地看着他，一声不吭。

亚瑟在自己身上摸到了那人的手，他并没有抗拒，于是亚瑟顺势将他往怀里猛地一拉，那人便软软地倒在了亚瑟的身上。

亚瑟一手捏着他的手腕，一手紧紧揽住对方的纤腰，不让那人有任何反抗逃跑的余地。而躺在他怀中的那人，也似乎没有逃脱的意思，只静静地把头依在亚瑟脖间。

两颗狂跳不止的心脏紧贴在一起，在这寂静的空房间里，除了激扬有节奏的心跳声和急促的呼吸声外，听不到一丝一毫多余的杂音。

亚瑟稍稍扭过头去，吻住他的耳，柔声叹道，“假如当时我知道离开就意味着永远失去你，我就不会跟兰斯洛特回来了。”

那个人仿佛对亚瑟的话无动于衷。可亚瑟早就被对梅林的思念憋得爆炸了，“我想你，我好想你，梅林。”他埋首在对方脖间，泪流不止，他就像一个溺水快要死的人，只求得到对方的仁慈救助，将他从这无边苦海中捞起。

狂热的两颗心。噗通，噗通，噗通。

“为什么躲开我的人？为什么不回我的信？”

听到这里，亚瑟感到怀中人颤了一下，似是对他的话感到震惊。可亚瑟并不关注这些，而是继续自顾自地说，“梅林，我很羡慕你的勇气也毅力，可是我没有你想象的坚强，我承认我很懦弱，我害怕你的爱，你的爱太过残忍，无论对我还是对你。我忘不掉你对我做的事，可我更忘不掉对你的感情。”也许不是借着酒意，亚瑟也无法说出这样的话。

“所以我逃了，可是很快我又后悔了。我派人去找你，我写信给你，却发现你已经不在那里了，你知道我有多着急吗？”亚瑟搂紧了怀里人，“你是不是讨厌我了？是不是恨我的不告而别了？”

那人挺了挺身，推开了亚瑟的怀抱，坐了起来，望着亚瑟摇摇头。

亚瑟急了，连忙摸出自己脖子上的项链，举到那人的面前，“那你为什么要躲我？你看！你看！这是你送我的项链吧！我从来都没有把它脱下来！我已经想清楚了！我爱的人是你！”亚瑟看着银光闪闪的银币，脸上露出了痴痴的笑，“可我弄丢了你，只能带着它，就好像你无时无刻都陪在我身边……”亚瑟撑起半边身子，想要再拥上那个人。

可亚瑟这句话狠狠的一巴掌抽在了他脸上，一言将他从梦中惊醒。那人如同受惊的野兽，重重地推开了亚瑟，然后飞一般地逃到了窗边。亚瑟怎能再放过他，连忙一爬一滚地翻下床紧随其后，可酒精的副作用令他浑身发软，连滚带爬摸了好几下都没能抓住那人。亚瑟焦急地爬向窗户大喊留下，却发现那人已然半边身子翻出了窗户。

皎洁的月光从那人背后投来，格外刺眼，而亚瑟始终无法看清那人的真面目。

“别走……”亚瑟几近绝望还想要挽留他，可那人依然毅然决然地要走。

然而就在那人倒向窗外消失不见之前，亚瑟分明听到那人说了一句话。

“请不要脱掉项链，千万不要。”

……

“梅林！别走！”

亚瑟噌地从床上弹了起来，光着脚飞奔向窗口。却发现这窗外正下着滂沱大雨，这片来自天上的冰冷水幕掩盖了一切那人曾经到来的痕迹，没有脚印，更没有那人的身影，他失落跪倒在地，悲伤地望着这黑洞洞的窗。

“亚瑟？你终于醒了。”兰斯洛特捧过一杯热茶，走向亚瑟，他半蹲下来，把热茶递给亚瑟，“你刚才在宴会上突然失踪，大家都急疯了。”兰斯洛特的语气中有点责备的意味，“当着外国使节的面又不好大张旗鼓地找你，幸好有个巡逻的卫兵发现这废弃了的房间门被打开了……”兰斯洛特碎碎念个不停，搅得亚瑟十分心烦。

“他刚才来过……”亚瑟失神落魄地说。

“别傻了亚瑟！”不用多说，兰斯洛特也知道他说的是谁，“梅林已经走了！他是故意躲开你的，以他的能力，只要他想躲，谁也找不到。更别说他会回来找你……这一切都是你的臆想而已……他不会再回来了。”

“他来过！”亚瑟一掌拍飞兰斯洛特的热茶，他指着自己赤裸的上身，“是他帮我脱掉礼服！把我扶到床上的！看！这就是证据！”亚瑟情绪失控，大吼了起来，他最讨厌听到兰斯洛特说“梅林已经走了”这句话，他一直想证实给兰斯洛特看，他和梅林之间的羁绊不会如此轻易被切断。

兰斯洛特望着地上冒着热气的水渍，他再也强压不住内心的怒火，他不再顾及所谓的君臣礼仪或是朋友情谊，他恼怒地揪起地上的亚瑟，“别再沉迷你那可笑的幻想了！亚瑟！难道你还没认清事实吗？从你决定回来卡梅洛的那天，你就注定了要和他永别了。你跟他根本就不可能在一起！你们不是同一个世界的人！”兰斯洛特一拳打向亚瑟的脸颊，他一手指着地板，“卡梅洛，才是属于你的地方，属于你的世界！这里有你爱的妻子和儿子，还有你的子民！他们需要你！需要亚瑟王！”

兰斯洛特摇摇头，气愤难当，“在你不负责任离开的十五年里，你知道我们经历了什么吗？你知道格温一个人是怎么独自应对那些对卡梅洛虎视眈眈的贵族和外敌吗？亚瑟！你别把自己想得太了不起了！你的王位是靠女人和梅林守住的！这些年来我们一直为了你付出这么多，现在只要求你好好的当你的国王，好好地守护你的女人和子民，为什么你还要一直对梅林念念不忘呢？你这样对得住格温吗？她才是你的妻子啊！”

亚瑟听了兰斯洛特的话，又羞又怒，他并非完全不同意兰斯洛特的说法，可是他……他能忍受别人对他这样的全盘否定和侮辱呢？“去你的王位！”亚瑟盛怒之下，一拳恨恨地打在了兰斯洛特的下巴上。“我不是任何人的傀儡！”

亚瑟这揍得有够狠，兰斯洛特吃了这一拳当下就眼冒金星，头昏脑涨。

亚瑟趁机夺了兰斯洛特的腰间的配剑，那把剑原本就是属于他的。他反手扣住兰斯洛特的双臂，把剑架在兰斯洛特的脖子上，恶狠狠道，“我才不在乎什么狗屁王位！也不在乎什么破烂宿命！我回来这里只是出于责任！我要的，只有梅林！”，他怒吼道，“你别以为我什么都不知道，兰斯，你在这里做的一切，对我所重视的人做的事情！”亚瑟似也不惧把话挑明了，“我看在你真心待她的份上，那点破事我就不追究了。而你，要是聪明的话也别管我和梅林的事情！”亚瑟的剑刃紧紧地贴在兰斯洛特的主动脉上，轻轻一划，就能让他血溅当场，显然亚瑟并没有手下留情的意思。

“别忘了，假如不是你当初游说我回来，我今天就不会失去梅林了！今天发生的一切，你也有责任！”他圆睁的眼里充满杀意，剑刃在兰斯洛特脖上刻下一道血印，“我对你已经足够宽容了，不要挑战我的底线！”

兰斯洛特出乎意料地发现自己的身体正在不住地颤抖，他从来没有如此畏惧过亚瑟，也从想过原来亚瑟知道的事实远比他想象的多。

“天呀！亚瑟！？兰斯！？你们在干什么？”

两人闻声回头一看，格温正讶异地地捂着嘴站在门边，原来她不知在什么时候已经闯了进来。

“别！快放手亚瑟！”格温连忙扑上前来推开亚瑟的剑。

亚瑟不想让格温知道他和兰斯洛特因为梅林的问题争吵，所以他便立即松了手。

格温走上前来，挡在了兰斯洛特前面，难以置信地质问亚瑟，“你俩怎么会打起来?”她转过头心疼地摸了一下兰斯洛特脖上的伤口，毫不掩饰对他的关爱，“无论兰斯说错了什么，都请你原谅他，”她的语气里没有一点恳求的意思，反而更像是责备，“他是我们的大恩人。也是卡梅洛里惟一一个对我们忠心不二的人。”

亚瑟听了格温这番话，更是怒上家怒，他再也无法忍受这对虚伪的男女在他面前做戏，他咬牙切齿地丢掉剑，指着大门怒吼，“滚开！我不想见到你们俩！”

格温似是根本不在意亚瑟如此羞怒，只朝兰斯洛特点点头，示意一起离开。而兰斯洛特也不想多留，和亚瑟争执对他没有一点好处，而他的初衷也并非要和亚瑟闹得不快。

“亚瑟，有些事我想你必须知道。”兰斯洛特思虑再三，语气平和地对亚瑟留下一句话，“你的衣服是我帮你脱的。”便匆匆地离开了房间。

兰斯洛特的这番话，让亚瑟有种世界崩溃了的感觉，那个瞬间，他只觉得他的世界天旋地转，头顶上的天就像一只被上帝敲碎的盘子，无数锋利的碎片从他头顶砸来，可他却无处可逃无处可躲，只能傻呆呆地站在那儿等死。

他已经分不清，什么是真，什么是假了。

 

§,§,§

 

“亲爱的小呀嘛小梅林~你回来啦？开饭咯~”

当梅林跨进门的时候，正好见到高汶捧着一大盘烤鸡转着圈圈跳着舞地从厨房里蹦出来，活脱一个脑筋有毛病的厨娘。

梅林斜了一眼满桌子的丰盛菜肴，不由得满头黑线，今晚上又得撑得胃胀气了。

“你不用做这么多菜。”梅林无奈地叹了一口气，拉开椅子坐了下来，“反正你我两人不吃饭也不会怎么样。”

“这是情趣嘛！情趣啦！懂不懂！”高汶使劲吸了一口香喷喷的烤鸡味，露出一脸享受得不得了的表情，然后递到梅林面前晃了几下，“幸福的家庭的生活不都是这样的嘛？！你主外，我主内，完美绝配！”高汶说着，熟练地把身上的粉红爱心小围裙脱掉，随手一扔就准确无误地挂在了衣帽架上。

“我俩是世界上最不可能组成幸福家庭的组合了。”梅林朝高汶一翻白眼，用木叉舀了些在盘子边上的烤土豆放在自己的餐盘里。

“别这么看扁自己嘛！”高汶双手手指交叉垫在下巴，向梅林眨巴眨巴眼睛，自我陶醉得很，而且他永远说不到重点上，“我们俩就是幸福家庭代名词。”

梅林无奈地撇了撇嘴，不再理这个犯重度花痴病的家伙，埋头吃起了土豆。好吧，尽管梅林嘴上很嫌弃高汶做的菜，但是他承认高汶的厨艺要比他好上百倍。能无忧无虑地吃一顿高汶做的饭，也算是幸福的一种。

“来来来！吃鸡腿！”高汶乐呵呵地抄起袖子拧了一条大鸡腿，放在梅林的盘子上。

“不！”梅林见到那只鸡腿好像见到鬼一样，十分抗拒，“我，我是素食主义者……”梅林的刀叉停在半空，直愣愣地盯着那油腻腻、散发着一股烤肉味的鸡腿，恶心的感觉瞬间充斥在他的喉咙里。

“你啥时候成了素食主义？”高汶不满地撅了撅嘴，“你瞧自己那小身板儿，抱搓衣板都比抱你舒服……也不体谅一下我被你硌得怪难受的。还是你根本就嫌弃我做的菜?”高汶还模仿起卡梅洛那位出名的胖厨娘来，叉起腰挤眉弄眼怪里怪气地说。

可梅林根本没心思跟高汶开玩笑，他只感觉胃里一阵反酸，喉咙里堵得慌，“抱……抱歉……”他掩着嘴噌地站了起来，急匆匆地往门外跑。

_噁~_

梅林扶着树干一阵干呕，可肚子里空空如也的他除了酸水啥也呕不出来，这一浪接一浪的干呕都快把他折磨死了。

“你怎么了梅林？”此时高汶也赶来，他轻拍梅林的背给他顺气，“就算你不喜欢吃我做的烤鸡也不用这样吧。”高汶抱怨道，被如此嫌弃，他觉得很受伤。

“对不起，这和我喜不喜欢吃烤鸡没关系。”话没说完，梅林又开始另一阵更激烈的干呕。当然他不能告诉高汶他不舒服的真正原因是烤鸡的味道让他想起了那成千上万被他活活烧死的无辜的人。

“天啊！”高汶不知在乱想些什么，突然一副恍然大悟的样子。他半掩着嘴惊呼，“梅林你该不会是怀孕了吧！”他难以置信地牵起梅林的手开心地说，“我要当粑粑了吗？太好了！我要当粑粑了！”

梅林发誓要切掉高汶的舌头。

“可是……”高汶挠了挠脑袋瓜，“可是我们没有……没有内个呀……”他一脸无知的样子，也不知道是故意装出来要挖苦梅林的还是真的不懂。

“啊……啊！难道说这个孩子不是我的？是亚瑟的？”高汶好像才突然发现什么真理似的，一把扑上去，从后抱住梅林，信誓旦旦地说道，“不要紧！就算孩子是亚瑟的，我也会好好对他，把他当亲生儿子养！”说完他还一幅坚定不移的样子猛点头。

梅林快被这个大白痴给气死了。

“我是男人，高汶。”梅林用力掰开了高汶捂在他胸前的两只咸猪手。

“给！”高汶含着勺子走来，把一盘草莓布丁递给梅林。

梅林甩开脸上挂着的热毛巾，接下布丁。淋了鲜甜草莓酱的布丁在盘子里晃个不停，上面还有两瓣切成心型的鲜草莓点缀，看起来十分可口的样子。

“谢谢……”梅林迫不及待地挖了一块来尝尝，味道果然很不错。

“赶快从实招来，你那孩子是啥时候怀上的？”高汶还一脸坏笑地调侃他。

梅林差点没把咽了一半的布丁喷出来，“靠！你还在讲！”他连忙捶捶自己的胸口顺顺气，“这个笑话一点都不好笑！”

“天晓得你们这些魔法师会不会有什么男人生子的秘技！一切皆有可能。”高汶摊开手板耸了耸肩，“谁叫你整天隔三差五地往外跑，”他不知从哪儿变出一条碎花小手帕，捏成兰花指假装成悲戚的少女的模样，委屈道，“可怜我成天独守空闱……也不知道你平时都跑去哪儿鬼混了……呜呜呜……”

梅林的面色变得凝重起来，他放下手中的布丁，心事重重。

高汶自知自己说中了梅林的心事，他也没再多说，而是主动去握住梅林的手。

梅林缓缓地说，“高汶，我不想骗你，可有些事我实在放不下。”他深深地叹了口气，“这件事比我想象的要复杂得多……在背后操纵的人却始终不肯放过我们。威胁一天不除去，我们就没法过平静的生活……”一谈到敌人，梅林就咬牙切齿，面露狠色。

“尤其是亚瑟，见到他痛苦的样子，我就没法平静下来……”亚瑟这个名字始终是梅林的心头之痛，说起他，梅林的眼眶就不禁有些湿润，“我错怪他了……原来他并没有忘记我，也没有躲开我。他来找我了，可是有人骗了他！”梅林越说越激动，“他说他给我送过信！可是我留在伤兵营的法术从来没有显示过他派人来找我的痕迹。他被困住了！他被人利用了！但我竟然懦弱无知地躲在这里！”梅林掩面大哭起来。“我没法原谅自己，我没法……高汶……”

高汶柔声说，“哭吧，梅林。”他搂过梅林，让他依偎在自己怀中尽情发泄。

他没有能力解决梅林的困境，他只愿自己能为梅林伤痕累累的梅林挡住一些风雨。“我们会找到解决办法的。我明白无论离他有多远，你都没法放下她，没法不关注他的一切。”

亲口说出这样的话对他来说又何曾不是残忍？

“尽管当初你答应与我远走，令我感到十分惊喜，可我也知道这一天迟早会来。可我依然感激你陪我度过的这半年时光，这是我生命中最快乐的日子了。”他垂眼思踌了一阵，淡然一笑，“既然如此，我们何不回亚瑟身边帮助他？”他用小手帕拭去梅林脸上的泪痕，摸摸梅林柔软的黑毛，冲着他温柔地微笑。“你们都需要彼此。”

“谢谢你，高汶，谢谢你为我所做的一切。”梅林勉强地挤出一个笑容说道，“可是我已经不可能回到亚瑟身边了，”梅林的面上闪过绝望深情，他揪住自己灼热的左胸，颤声说，“我是被命运诅咒的人。”

 

§,§,§

 

“陛下的病情怎样了？”格温坐在亚瑟床边，摸着亚瑟大汗淋漓的额头，担忧地问。

御医摇摇头，叹了一口气，“抱歉，老臣对国王陛下的病实在无能为力。”他指着亚瑟那贯穿左胸的溃烂并渗着黑血的伤口说道，“国王陛下的伤是由魔法造成的，其实他能活到现在已经是个奇迹了，想必是个法力高强的魔法师用了很厉害的法术才保住陛下的性命。可这种伤根本就没办法治好，只能依靠法术拖延伤势恶化。可现在不知什么原因，施在陛下身上的法术开始衰退，所以陛下就病发了。”

格温的心中咯噔一下，脑海里闪现出梅林的脸。在她心中，这个世界上能和魔力高强的法师对上号的人，只剩下梅林一个了。

“不知道什么原因？什么都不知道那还要你做什么！”格温大怒，朝御医撒气。“你随便开点什么药，哪怕是能让亚瑟减轻痛苦也行！”她晦气地说。

兰斯洛特瞧见格温心不在焉地握着亚瑟的手，紧咬下唇，不知在想些什么。

“这个……老臣实在是没办法呀……”御医面有难色，支支吾吾道，“不过我倒是听说独角兽的角和血能解百毒且让人死而复生，或许我们可以试一下……”御医警惕地看了王后一眼，战战兢兢，“可是，独角兽这种生物实在罕见非常，只有有缘人才能见到，而且……而且据说伤害独角兽会带来厄运……请恕老夫无法……”

“这个包在我身上！”一直站在床边沉默的加拉哈德竟自动请缨要为父王犯险，这个举动让兰斯洛特又惊又喜。

“包在我身上！”年轻的王子微笑地拍着胸脯，自信满满地说。

“别信口开河！”格温面有愠色斥责道，显然她对任何能让她联想起梅林的事感到不爽。和亚瑟相处的这大半年，她渐渐地对亚瑟又重新有了爱情的感觉。当然，她也深爱着兰斯洛特，如果可以的话，她希望这两个男人都永远留在她身边。尽管她知道亚瑟并非全心全意爱着自己，可又有什么所谓呢？只要亚瑟留在她身边，她就觉得很开心了，哪怕是她篡位的计划被迫暂且搁置，可一切都仍在她掌握之中。然而，在这个节骨眼上，亚瑟的伤搅得她心烦意乱，她实在不想这个有着比她更大野心的儿子火上浇油。

“我没有信口开河！母亲大人！”加拉哈德信誓旦旦地说，“我见过独角兽，真的！就在里希利敦[I]森林里！”

加拉哈德的话让在场的人都大感不惑。只因老一辈都知晓传说中所说的有缘人的意思指的是拥有“完美纯洁心灵”的人。可在场的任何人只要稍微对加拉哈德有一点了解，就能明白他根本不可能是传说里所指的那种人。

“你说的确是实话？这关乎你父王的性命。”格温质疑他。最了解儿子的莫过于他的亲娘，连格温都不相信他。可她又很希望加拉哈德所言非虚。相比召梅林回卡梅洛，她宁愿派人去找一只几乎不可能存在的生物。

加拉哈德面对母亲的质疑，面上竟露出了耐人寻味的笑，“我有信心能抓住那只独角兽，为父王疗伤。”

“好！那这件事就交给你了。”说完格温就别过脸去，继续一脸凝重地抚摸亚瑟滚烫的额头。

“遵命！母亲大人！我马上去办！”加拉哈德毕恭毕敬地向格温行了个礼。

直到王子的背影完全消失在国王寝室的大门前，兰斯洛特狐疑的目光从未从他身上离开过。

 

“王……王子殿下，你真的打算为陛下找解药吗？独角兽应该不好抓吧！会不会有危险啊？”加拉哈德的贴身小男仆格拉伊狼狈抱着刚从图书室借来的几大卷资料，一溜儿小跑地跟在他身后，还不忘一直追问他的主人。

“呵呵。”加拉哈德嘴角挂着一抹阴险，“既然独角兽可能是治好他的唯一解药，我当然要把它弄到手，要是被别人抢了，我岂不是变得很被动？待我抓到独角兽，谁又知道我献上的是不是真正的独角兽之角？呵呵呵……”王子得意地笑。

  


[I]the wood Celidon 音译


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter  12** _

 

 “格温，我想了很久，”兰斯洛特不安地房间里来回踱步，“我认为最好的办法还是把梅林找回来，只有他才有能力做这件事，他才能救亚瑟。”他罕有地为这件事焦急得满头大汗，能让兰斯洛特如此着急的，也就只有亚瑟的健康了。

亚瑟的一场急病，令所有人都手足无措。虽然并非所有人都是出自于真心关心他，但是他的生死却关乎着事情每一步发展。

“怎么找？”格温冷笑一声，她没有去看兰斯洛特，只专心地看护着病重的亚瑟。“他不是每天都派人去找吗？都大半年了谁又能打听到一点梅林的踪迹？就凭你？”格温取下亚瑟头上的毛巾，放进凉水里泡洗了一下，拧干以后重新搭放在他的额头上。上一次如此细心体贴照料亚瑟，已经是很久很久以前的事情了，她当女仆时的技能倒是一点都没有生疏，而最重要的，是那种体贴夫君的心情，似乎也并没有被时光磨灭掉太多。

 “可是我们必须找到他！”兰斯洛特大声说，但很快他就意识到自己多么失礼，他回头看了一眼昏昏沉沉的亚瑟，生怕他会突然醒来。“只有梅林才能治好他！你知道的！你也听到御医说的话。”兰斯洛特降低了音量，但语气里没有丝毫没有要跟格温商量的意思，他几乎已经下定了主意。

“找到他，然后让他杀了我吗？”格温转过头来，冷冷地望着兰斯洛特。“有些事你知我知，天知地知，还有那两个死掉的家伙知……而以你对梅林的了解，谁能保证他知道多少真相？要是他仍记恨那些陈年旧事，那我们岂不是完蛋了？”格温冷哼了一声，“别忘了，那个老头的死，你也脱不了干系。以你们的交情，你能保证他知道真相以后不会向你复仇？”

“我说过我会拼死保护你的！”兰斯洛特对格温变成现在这个样子有着不可推脱的责任，“可是难道你要眼睁睁地看他死？难道你不爱他了吗？”兰斯洛特不知从何时起，变得更容易愤怒了，或许是他被这与他本性不符的生活逼得太紧，而他又不舍得放手，才会将自己和别人逼迫到如此境地。他愧疚又愤怒，他为自己深爱的女人同时还爱着别的男人感到愤怒，又对他与格温二人对亚瑟梅林的背叛感到羞愧难当，况且他还背负着对其他人的承诺，夹在这些人中间，他左右为难，却又无可奈何被迫做出伤害朋友的事情来，而如今他厌倦了无休止的等待和顺从，他不允许格温继续做出伤害梅林和亚瑟的事情了。

“他！”兰斯洛特指着亚瑟反问，“就！快！死！了！如果他死了，日后梅林知道这一切，难道你认为他又会轻易原谅你吗？”

“他的伤又不是我造成的！”格温发了疯似的大喊。“要怪只能怪梅林没保护好他！那个肮脏的骗子！要怪只能怪他的魔法失灵了！这都是他的错！关我什么事！”她的黝黑而姣好的面容因情绪极度激动而变得扭曲，十足个老巫婆。“况且我们不是还有独角兽可以试一下吗？要真的不行才讨论这个问题吧。”格温一甩手，不想再理睬兰斯洛特。

“可你真的相信加拉哈德？你真的相信有独角兽？而且他能抓到？”兰斯洛特说，他相信格温在对儿子的看法这一点上跟他没有太大的分歧。

格温低头抚摸着亚瑟的伤口思索了一阵，指尖定在他胸前那枚黯淡的银币上，幽幽地说，“他是否能找到都不是我所能控制的。我只知道在这个世界上，我的敌人只有一个，他就是梅林。”

 

§,§,§

 

月色如银，夜凉如水。

梅林好不容易等到高汶熟睡过去，才蹑手蹑脚地偷走出来。如果这个烦人的家伙再不睡觉，梅林只好用魔法把他击晕，尽管事后解释会很麻烦，可是他没有时间再耗下去了。

梅林从天上召来一片云朵，变成一匹白色的骏马，他飞快地跨上白马就往卡梅洛边境赶路。

他从怀中掏出一个十分精致的水晶小瓶子，瓶壁上隐约可见金色的铭文和图案，与亚瑟胸前的银币如出一辙。瓶子里装的不是别的，就是银币项链上那种会尖叫的以万物灵长之魂为能量的蓝色火焰。这个瓶子是梅林用咒术做出来的，与亚瑟的银币相互联通。

梅林举起小瓶子轻轻晃了一下，蓝色火焰从水晶瓶子的下半部蔓延到上半部，无力地打了个卷，又摇摇晃晃地跌了下来，火焰的颜色也变得黯淡无光，显然能量已经被消耗得所剩无几了。梅林捂着瓶子，忧心至极，这样的现象，意味着他必须尽快找到足够的能量供给给亚瑟，否则后果不堪设想。

“喂！快停下！”

两个骑黑马的彪形大汉突然从路边的草丛里跳了出来，吓了梅林一大跳，他急忙刹住自己的马。

“你……你们是什么人？好大的胆子！”梅林问，他紧紧拽着缰绳，可就算故作镇定也掩饰不住他内心的害怕。

“哼哈哈！我们是什么人不要紧，因为你很快就不是人了！”话音刚落，这两个脏兮兮的彪形大汉相视一笑，然后分别从腰间抽出佩剑，扑向梅林。

体弱的梅林哪里抵挡得住这突如其来的猛烈攻击，他笨拙地一闪一躲勉强避过了他们的剑，可这两个壮汉似乎很擅长马上近身搏斗，他俩合作无间地连环使出各种近身攻击绝技，对梅林劈头盖脸就是一阵穷追猛打，连他的马也不放过，一来一回，不善战斗的梅林很快便支持不住，被其中一个壮汉砍了一刀，翻身摔下马，捂着受伤的手臂倒在地上哼哼唧唧个不停。

“去你妈的！又干掉一个傻逼！哈哈哈哈！”一个看起来年纪较轻的壮汉也跟着跳了下马，口吐秽言嘲笑梅林。他满口黑牙，讲话漏风，看了就让人倒胃口。

“让老子看看你带了啥好东西！竟然这么大口气！”说着另一个人就开始翻梅林马上驮着的包袱，他的手上有两条巨大的蜈蚣状疤痕。

梅林跪坐在地，忍着疼一声不吭，只死死捂住胸口的暗袋，瞪着那两个狂贼。

“呸！原来是个死穷鬼！”疤痕强盗不屑地朝梅林脸上吐了口唾沫，甩掉手中的破包袱。原来梅林的包袱里只带了一些药剂和少量金钱，完全满足不了这两个强盗的胃口。

“妈的！今天又白费功夫了！回去一定被老大骂死了！”黑牙强盗叫骂道，“都怪你！”他一脚踹到梅林背上，疼得梅林一下子就倒了去，“大哥，干脆宰了这个穷鬼吧！这家伙瘦得用来熬汤都嫌渣子多！”他晃了晃架在梅林脖子上的剑大声朝草丛里喊。

“慢着！”那个被叫做大哥的强盗从草丛里现身，驾着马来到梅林面前，他将火炬举到梅林面前，眯着眼细细查看这个穿着深蓝色兜帽斗篷的深夜赶路人。他看似弱不禁风，但这深蓝的兜帽下似乎隐藏着一种难以言喻的致命诱惑，而且从他被劫到现在几乎没说过什么话，更没像别的受害者那样表现出惊慌失措和跪地求饶，这种不同于常人的淡定和冷静让这个经验丰富的强盗感到十分又去，很想一探斗篷下深藏着的秘密。

“你叫什么名字？”大哥笑眯眯地问。

梅林的头低了下去，他的脸完全隐在兜帽的阴影之下，浑身的神秘感令人欲罢不能。

“梅林。”他低声答道。

疤痕强盗一笑，“梅林，这真是个古怪的名字呀！”话音毕落，他便快速地提起剑，一剑就刺中了梅林斗篷上的束带，向上一勾一挑，梅林的斗篷便哗啦啦地从他身上滑脱下来，他的真实面目完全暴露于月光之下。

当这三名强盗见到斗篷下的梅林那一刻，他们几乎激动得连呼吸都忘记了。

那是一名仅穿着深紫色长袍的黑发年轻人，松垮的领口从一边肩膀跌落，露出白皙骨感的右肩，性感诱人的锁骨和赤裸洁白的双足相映成辉，玲珑曲线在薄透而华美的软袍底下若隐若现，他浑身上下处处透露着奇异的诱惑力，让人克制不住想要对他宣泄欲望。

“求求你不要杀我，我是卡梅洛皇城里专门侍奉骑士大人的仆人，”这个黑发年轻人抬起头来，用他那双犹如一汪幽兰色清泉的大眼睛望着那年纪较大的强盗，他撩动了一下紫袍的下摆，露出白皙的小腿，咬着如初春樱花般粉嫩的下唇哀求道，“只要你们不杀我，让我做什么都可以……我相信皇家骑士团的大人们会感激诸位放我一条生路的。”他抬起一条腿，伸出脚尖，踮了一下大哥的皮甲下摆，妩媚地说。他这一抬腿，衣服底下的无限春光乍露无遗。

黑牙咽了几口口水，他明显已经感觉下半身有点肿胀了。“大哥！没抢到钱，抓到个皇家骑士的玩偶，体验一把贵族大人的特权爽一下，好像也不错的样子，他妈的老子两个星期没钱去嫖妓了。”说着他就要脱裤子。

“慢着！”大哥跳下马来，按住了黑牙，斥责道，“既然是皇家的物件，怎能让你这种糙汉独享了？肯定要带回去给老大。”

 

§,§,§

                                                                                                                             

一道淡蓝色烟雾飞入卡梅洛城堡国王寝室窗口。

“梅林！不要！滚开！不要碰他！”

亚瑟猛然从噩梦中惊醒，豆大的冷汗像瀑布一样不住地落下，他心慌意乱得无法分清什么是梦什么什么是现实，他定睛望了头顶上的华盖很久，才意识到自己身处国王寝室而非那个可怕的山洞。

这个梦真实得让人心碎。

亚瑟揪起被子擦掉自己脸上的冷汗，想找杯水来压压惊，才发现身边一个人都没有，就连他那木讷的贴身男仆也不知所终。偌大的国王寝室只有他一人，昏暗而寂静，冷清得可怕。

亚瑟使劲咽了几口口水湿润一下干涸的喉咙，但这个动作却让他又不禁想起刚才那个可怕的梦，那个关于梅林的梦。

他梦见梅林在来卡梅洛的路上遇见两个强盗，并被他们绑起来抓到一个山洞里了，亚瑟不敢手上没有武器，不敢轻举妄动，于是他偷偷跟在他们后面。

后来他看见那两个强盗把梅林当作贡品献给强盗头子。 _那个该死又龌蹉的老色鬼！_ 亚瑟那张狰狞又猥琐的脸就来气，恨不得把那家伙的手脚头统统拧下来。

强盗头子一见到梅林就哈喇子流个不停，连原本抱在怀里的美女都撂一边，飞扑上去按住梅林一阵狂亲。而梅林却毫不反抗，任由那老色鬼把他浑身上下亲了个遍。

亚瑟见状当然不愿意，他连忙跑上前去揍那该死的强盗头。他冲上去就对着臭强盗屁股就是一脚，却发现自己踹了个空，于是他又跑到强盗头面前，对准强盗的脸连出好几拳，可他的拳头竟然能穿过对方的身体，而强盗却丝毫无损。

亚瑟气极了，在他们面前大吼大叫，可无论是梅林还是强盗头都好像完全无视亚瑟的存在，他们根本是两个世界的人，恰好身处同一个空间，但无法接触。

亚瑟急得快发疯了，因为无论他怎么大喊大叫，怎么对那老色鬼拳打脚踢，都没有丝毫作用。只能眼睁睁地看着这该死的老色鬼无耻地撕破梅林的衣服，对他极尽羞辱。

“梅林！快跑啊！你在干什么？”

快急疯了的亚瑟尝试在梅林耳边大声呼喊梅林，希望梅林听到他的声音，对强盗头的侵犯作出反抗。他相信以梅林的实力，对付这几个破强盗还是绰绰有余的。然而让他大跌眼镜的是，梅林非但不反抗，还露出一幅欲拒还迎的样子勾引强盗头，他在那里搔首弄姿，动若脱兔，静若处子，不仅是强盗们个个大开眼界看得目瞪口袋，就连亚瑟也是头一次见到这样的梅林。

梅林干脆脱掉了被撕破的衣衫，跳到了山洞中央的大空地中，他赤裸着身体，伏在地上。他双膝跪地，抬起臀部，拗着腰肢，微笑地爬向强盗头，就像一只狡猾的猫咪，一时向前伏，一时向后退，一时又停下来歪着脑袋含着唇抚弄自己的身体。

周边的强盗，都被吸引过来看这一场好戏了。

梅林挺起了身子，伸开双手，指尖掐成兰花一挥，整个山洞里都浮着绿色的荧光点点，就像瞬间涌入了许多萤火虫，照得整个山洞好似泛起了灵异的光。

强盗们都看得兴奋不已，有些人甚至无耻地发出了狼嚎声。

他媚笑着邀来强盗头子，那强盗头当然二话不说冲了上去，搂着梅林的腰，就把他放到了自己的胯上。强盗头子的身材十分魁梧，足足有梅林身材的两倍。他抱起梅林就像抱起一个玩偶一样轻易。

而梅林也没有让他轻易得手，他跨坐在强盗的大腿上，凑到了强盗的耳边，伸出舌头舔了舔强盗的毛发丛生的耳廓之内，而另一边厢则不住地抚弄自己的下体。强盗头哪里受得住这样的诱惑，一下子就被梅林舔得面红耳赤、热血澎湃。就连围观的强盗们也守不住纷纷把手摸向了自己的身体。

只见强盗头一头栽在梅林的脖间粗暴地啃个不停，毫不怜香惜玉，在梅林身上留下了几个大大的齿印，而梅林本人却没有多在意这些能增加情趣的痛楚，而是悄悄地将他那纤纤细指游走滑入了强盗头子的敏感地带，撩拨不断，还配合地发出几声蚀骨销魂的浪吟声，挑得彼此无法自控的欲望得以无限延伸。

很快这这强盗头子便到了忍耐的极限，他大吼一声，粗暴地将梅林放倒在地，一脑袋伏在这个黑发少年滚烫的下半身贪婪地吮吸起他那挺拔温热的粉红诱惑。

围城圆圈观看好戏的强盗们光看着已经难以自控了，人群中时不时发出几声如释重负的叫声，和被不小心被旁人弄污了衣服的叫骂声。

就连亚瑟，也早被这样的前所未见的场景惊得呆住了，他的心思早就飞到了梅林那令人失魂的肢体上了。

_为什么梅林会变成这样？他发生了什么事情？_

强盗头急躁地扒掉了自己的裤子，掏出了他引以为傲的庞然巨物，嘴里骂骂咧咧着各种淫词秽语，势要将他身下的黑发男子蹂躏致死，围观的人海都为此刻等待已久，瞬间这个山洞，不，不仅是山洞，而是整个山头，都沸腾了起来，这些人吹着口哨鼓着掌等看好戏。梅林也是一副做好了准备接受洗礼的模样，他顺从地张开了双腿，纤指抵住粉嫩的小穴，笑得极其令人心动。

_这真的是我认识的梅林吗？还是这只是他所期待的见到的梅林，是他内心的魔鬼所期待见到的梅林。可是假如这一切只是一场春梦，那主角应该是我，而不是这个不知道哪里来的龙套。_

就在亚瑟分神之时，那强盗头已经将他的巨物抵在了梅林身下的入口，亚瑟心中一惊。可正当在场所有人包括亚瑟在内都以为强盗头这次必定吃定了这个诱货之时，梅林却极轻巧地一翻身，躲过强盗头的强攻。他托腮媚笑着伏在一旁，翘起洁白的臀，伸出他的纤腿，细长的脚趾抵在强盗头的唇边，开始另一轮的勾引。如此尽态极妍风姿绰若嘴角含春的梅林谁不心动？他的妖艳惹得在场的男人个个心痒难耐，激动不已，就连亚瑟也不例外。

 _比起让梅林在他面前表露这样的一面，他更不愿承认他日思夜想要见到就是这样的梅林。_ 越是这样想，亚瑟就越觉得自己很龌蹉。 _他爱梅林吗？真的爱他吗？如果他爱梅林，就不会因为害怕梅林身体的变化而离开他，如果他爱梅林就不会做这样的梦。_

_如果他的心里真的存在暴戾，那也是对梅林的暴戾。_

强盗头觉得他已经欣赏够贵族老爷们热衷的情趣节目了，尽管他也很喜欢，但是他再也没有耐性欣赏梅林的舞蹈，这次他直接一步跨前，揪起梅林的头发，捏开他的嘴巴，直接将自己犹如常人前臂粗细的雄物硬顶了进去，自顾自地抽插了起来。

“不！不许你这样对他！”

可是亚瑟根本没有任何能力阻止他，就算他再尝试一千遍、一万遍也改变不了什么。

“梅林……”亚瑟只得眼巴巴地看着梅林一遍又一遍地被那肮脏恶心的男人当做泄欲的器具使用，看着他的嘴角被撕裂渗出了血，而亚瑟却无能为力，有泪心里流。

“呃……呃……呃呃……”那强盗竟把巨物整个塞入了他的嘴里。

就这样持续了不知道多久，那个强盗似乎已经玩厌了这一套，他松开了手放了梅林。

亚瑟一惊，赶紧扑上前去，他用身体护住梅林，可是又有什么用呢？

梅林捂着心口呕了好一阵子，才缓过劲来。

“不要再这么做了……”亚瑟在梅林面前不停地重复这句话，“你为什么要作践自己？为什么你不愿意与我相见我却要在这里和别人……做这样的事情？”亚瑟又恼怒又心疼，但是梅林一句都听不见。

他缓缓地抬起头来，双眼里变得通红，唾液和秽物挂在嘴边，可脸上的笑意不绝，似是还不够满足。

梅林的这出好戏，足足吸引了不下千人来看，不仅是这个强盗头的手下倾巢而出，就连附近的别的帮派的三教九流之众也纷纷从各处涌来。

而洞里的萤火虫似乎也越来越多，照得整个山头敞亮。

“舒服吗小美人？”强盗头揪着他的脑袋，笑盈盈地问。

梅林没有回答，只是笑着舔了舔嘴边的污秽，然后他向身边看了一圈，抬起双臂，向周围的人优雅地伸出了双手。

而就在下一秒，周遭忍耐已久的人就像一群饿极了的狼，黑压压地扑向梅林。

“不……不要！”

亚瑟还来不及发难，梅林就已经被淹没在潮水般的人海中。

……

梦醒了。

亚瑟又抹了一把冷汗，他低头发现自己那不争气的欲望刚好已经冲刺完毕了。他的小腹上滩着一大片粘稠的乳白，连那枚闪闪发光的银币也沾上了一些。

空气中弥漫着暧昧的气味。

 

§,§,§

 

梅林拾起被撕成破布条的紫色长衫，他甩了一下，发现已经烂的不能再穿了。他生气一脚踹开那仍浑身冒着蓝色火焰、尖叫不止的强盗头子，那可悲的家伙刚好倒在摆放金器的架子上，一只分量十足的金杯掉了下来把那大活人活生生地砸成两半，尽管如此，他那未完全脱离的灵魂孜孜不倦地对梅林苦苦哀求。

“救我！救我！”

令人作呕的哭喊在梅林耳边响起。

梅林走到火人的面前，毫不犹豫地一脚踏在火人头上。 _嘎嘣_ 。焦脆的头骨爆裂粉碎，梅林脑海中难听的声音才终于停止。

_是你们自己的贪婪害死你们的，不要怪我。_

梅林冷酷地回头瞧了一眼，然后便哼起了埃尔多的传统小曲，径直踩在满地都是未曾燃尽的尸首之上，走向山洞的另一边，拾起被遗弃的深蓝色斗篷和包袱，拍了拍上面的黑灰。他从包袱里拿出药剂在淤青和划伤的地方随便涂抹了一下，又念了句咒语平复自己被玩弄得红肿的下体，然后才披上斗篷扬长而去。

巨大的魔法阵在山洞方圆两英里内亮起，夜空中弥漫着浓浓的蓝色烟雾，汇聚往同一个方向飞去。

 

§,§,§

 

“你醒了？老天！这简直是个奇迹！”

格温简直无法相信她看到的场景，一个健康精神抖擞的亚瑟。经过了好几日的忧心苦恼，这个忽如其来的好消息彻底解决了她的困境，也难怪她一听到御医的通报就一溜儿小跑来到亚瑟的寝室，王后二话不说就扑向亚瑟的怀抱，并热情地在亚瑟唇边印下一个吻。

“我以为我们要永别了……”格温伏在亚瑟胸膛上低语。

“嗯，我也是。”亚瑟心不在焉地答道。虽已经过了整整一个日夜，可那个梦仍在他脑海中不断循环播放，搅得他心烦意乱精神恍惚，根本顾不上格温说了什么。他只觉得自己不过就是睡了一觉，就浑身上下疼得像被人撕了一层皮，看来真是岁月不饶人。

“亚瑟？你在发什么呆？”格温发现亚瑟脸上有种极其古怪的纠结的表情，似是有所隐瞒。

“没……没什么……”亚瑟言辞闪烁。他总不能告诉格温他昨晚做了个关于梅林的春梦，而且还射了自己一身。

“没事就好。”格温搂住亚瑟，娇泪低垂，“这些天来我们都快急死了，你病的那么重，可我们却一点办法都没有，加拉哈德也没找到独角兽的踪迹，眼看着就要失去你，全城的百姓日夜都在城堡外为你祈祷。”她轻柔地抚摸了一把亚瑟茫然的脸，“一定是上天听到我们的祷告，才把你送回我们身边。”格温双手合十，虔诚地感激上帝保佑。

“什么独角兽？”亚瑟觉得格温说的话怪怪的，他听不懂她想要表达的意思，什么病得很重，什么祈祷还有什么独角兽，听得他一头雾水。但独角兽这个词显然令他回想起一段十分痛苦回忆，如果可以的话，他希望这辈子最好别在跟这种东西扯上什么关系。

“不要紧，过去了的就让它过去吧！”格温伏在亚瑟胸前亲昵地说，“最重要的是你以后能平平安安地留在我身边。”说着她一翻身，又吻了一下亚瑟的面颊，她轻轻地把亚瑟推到，双手探向亚瑟的下半身。

亚瑟麻木一笑，程序化地接受了格温的热情。

说实话现在除了梅林以外，没有任何男性或女性能让他产生什么想法。但脑海中那个挥之不去的想法却主导他的下半身，于是他闭上眼睛，反复回忆着梦中的梅林。

 

§,§,§

 

“王子殿下！”加拉哈德的贴身男仆格拉伊火急火燎地跑进王子寝室，凑到他耳边叽叽咕咕了几句。

“什么？”王子听完格拉伊消息后脸都绿了，年轻的面部肌肉随着内心的情绪波动抽动不停，泄露了他心底的不安和愤怒，“那个老不死居然自己好了？”

男仆使劲点头。

“不可能啊！”加拉哈德仔细思索，“难道是兰斯洛特偷请魔法师把他治好了？我不是让你监视父王的房间吗！难不成你让可疑的人偷溜进去了？”加拉哈德朝他的男仆撒气，眼睛瞪得滚圆，火气十足。倘若这个不知好歹的小家伙敢说一句谎话，加拉哈德能马上从他脸上读到真相，这是他在宫廷打滚十数年练出来的看家本领。

“小的……小的真的不知道呀！”格拉伊吓得噗通一下跪倒，哆嗦嗦嗦地说，“小的每天都亲自在国王寝室盯梢，除了御医和王后殿下偶尔来探望以外，真的没有其他人进去过……况且根据派去监视兰斯洛特爵士和王后殿下的探子的说法，两位也都对国王陛下病情好转感到十分惊讶，也就是两位都对此事毫不知情，所以小的也真的不明白……”

“那究竟是怎么回事！”加拉哈德一脚踹向那可怜的小男仆泄怒，当场就踢断了小家伙一根肋骨。“难不成真的是他自己好了？你当我是白痴吗！”

“小的……小的真的不知道……殿下。”男仆捂着剧痛的腹部，倒在地上痛苦呻吟，“呜……会……不会是……独角兽？”男仆好不容易挤出一句完整的话，又咿咿呀呀地喊疼，模样怪可怜的。

“独你妹的角兽！”加拉哈德又无情地踹了男仆脑袋一脚，格拉伊像个球似地滚出去两米多才停下来，“你以为独角兽会自动送上门让他吃吗？”加拉哈德气的一屁股坐到椅子上，望在地上爬呀爬活脱一只死乌龟似得的废物仆人，黑色大眼眼睛骨碌碌地转了一圈又一圈，不知又在算计着什么。

“慢着！”加拉哈德脑子里冒出一个念头，“说不定真的是‘独角兽’！”

“呜呜……小的……不懂……”男仆委屈得哭了，他刚想申诉王子赐他这一脚太冤枉，可想想还是闭嘴的好，要侍奉这位性情反复阴晴不定的王子，简直是倒了八辈子的大霉。

“难道你不记得兰斯洛特讲过什么吗？他说只有梅林才能治父王，就是父王一直很宠信的那个法师！”加拉哈德说起这个话题，眼睛里都放着光，“现在父王不药而愈，想必就是他做的！”加拉哈德越讲越兴奋，“对！在父王生病以前，就是那天的生日宴会！你记得吗？那天我们恰好见到兰斯洛特命令父王的侍卫不许向任何人提起父王在房间里发生了什么事！哼！可他哪猜到父王的侍卫已经全被我收买了，那个侍卫说听到父王在那个旧房间里不知和谁谈话，就在他准备进去查看时兰斯洛特及时赶到，并发生了之后的事情。”他迅速串联了一下他所了解的事实。毫无疑问，兰斯洛特和他的母后藏着许多不可告人的秘密，而那个梅林必定也是秘密的一部分，而最让他感到激动得是，兰斯洛特和母后似乎特别忌惮这个神秘的魔法师。他终于想明白了这件事到底哪里不合理了！那就是既然兰斯洛特千里迢迢将亚瑟请回来，却没带回传说中与亚瑟形影不离的魔法师，那么唯一合理的解释就是兰斯洛特和母后畏惧他！他们想方设法地要将梅林与父王分开。难道他们曾经做了什么令这位法师憎恨的事？

加拉哈德深感他的机会来了。那便是他意识到，只要他掌握了这个梅林，便是把握住了全卡梅洛最有权势的三人的命脉，而他，就会成为最后的赢家。

 加拉哈德这样一想，瞬间变得自信满满。他兴奋地两步并作一步走向那可怜的小仆人，一把将他的仆人从地上揪了起来。格拉伊被他吓得直哆嗦，大气都不敢多喘一口。

说实话以格拉伊的智商，他并不太理解王子说的话，可要谈起生日晚宴的那一夜他们是怎么恰好目击兰斯洛特和侍卫对话，他只记得当时王子正在对他做一些……难以启齿的事。

“所……以？”男仆小声战战兢兢地问。

“所以……那个魔法师一定就在附近！干得漂亮！哈哈哈哈！”加拉哈德想通以后心情大好，亲昵地在惊魂未定的小男仆额头上啵了一口。

格拉伊脸噗一下红了，他望着加拉哈德笑得如同灿烂阳光的俊脸怯生生地说，肋骨的疼痛好像也消失无踪，他从来没被别人这般宠爱过。

“我一定要抓住父王的独角兽！你会帮我吧！”加拉哈德微笑着摸摸小男仆的头，亲热地问道。

“嗯！当然！”他坚定地点点头。

 

懂得把握时机是身为皇室继承人的首要素质，所以加拉哈德主仆当天便立即着手准备一切，很快便收到成效。

“报告王子殿下！”格拉伊扛着一大堆武器和兽夹一瘸一拐地走到他主子跟前，满头大汗气喘吁吁。所幸的是他肋骨并没有真的断掉，只是挫伤而已。

加拉哈德瞥了一眼这个脏兮兮臭哄哄的男仆，眉头一皱，面上闪过一丝厌恶，但很快又恢复往常的优雅，他捏起桌上的高脚酒杯，呷了一口幽幽地说道。“事情办的怎样啦？”

“小的已经派人在皇城周围的森林里设置了足够多的陷阱。”他将肩上的武器和兽夹一甩，东西就哗啦啦地掉了下来。

“这是可以禁锢魔法的兽夹！”男仆拾起一个精铁制的兽夹骄傲地解说道，毕竟这些东西都是他亲自设计并派人打造的，“是用以前锁巨龙的铁链的铁制成的，只要碰到它，无论是魔法生物还是魔法师，都无法催动法术。”他说完后顿了一顿，偷偷瞄向他的主人，希望能获得主人的赞赏，可加拉哈德没瞧他一眼，仍优雅地翘着二郎腿喝酒。

格拉伊见状连忙扔掉兽夹，拿起一把小型弓弩，提高音调大声说道，“这是最新研制的弓弩，能够百步穿杨，准确率极高，配上和兽夹同样材料制成的箭使用，绝对事半功倍！”

“咳咳！”加拉哈德放下酒杯，清了清嗓子，从点心架上掐起一块野莓泡芙，悠悠地放入口中，似乎对仆人说的话没有一点兴趣。

见到加拉哈德这副表情，他当场吓得脚都软了，因为他知道如果自己再没能拿出让这位要求甚高的王子满意的东西，他就会像王子手上的泡芙一样，被活活一口吞掉，连骨头渣剩不下来。

 _看来他只好出动杀手锏了。_ “还，还有这个！”格拉伊踢开脚边的垃圾，从怀中小心翼翼地掏出一个装着紫色粉末的小布袋，蹑手蹑脚地走到王子面前。“还有它！这是从皇室宝库里偷出来的魔药，”男仆望了布袋，又望了望英俊的王子，咽了一口口水，神秘地说，“据说闻一下就会让魔法师产生幻觉，想让对方干什么都行。”他说出这句话的时候实在没什么底气，因为他根本没试验过这药效果如何，全都是听那管宝库的老头说的，这药大概比那老得连话都快说不出来的老秃子年纪还大。

“噢？”这东西终于能让加拉哈德稍微产生一点兴趣，他微笑着抬了抬眼，柔声问，“这东西只对魔法师有效？那凡人呢？”

“呃……小的猜……大概不行吧……”格拉伊低着头嘀咕道，“管宝库的老头说因为魔法师的灵力比凡人强大，所以特别容易受到这些东西的影响，凡人的反应比较迟钝，因此大概最多只会昏迷却不产生幻觉。”

加拉哈德兴致盎然地接过男仆手中的小布袋，从里面掐了一点紫色的粉末出来，这混着金粉的深紫色粉末闪着冷艳妖娆的金光，令人倍感亲切。

“王子殿下，请务必小心呀！”男仆战战兢兢，生恐王子手指上粘的那一点粉末会引起什么灾难性的后果，他怕这玩意要是对一般人也有效就惨了，魔药可不是他这种凡夫俗子惹得起的邪恶东西。

“这药的功效如何，要不我们来试一下？”加拉哈德舔了舔下唇，俏皮一笑。

“可……可小的又不是魔法师……”

_呼呼！_

话没说完，加拉哈德就已经把手上的粉末吹向他了，几乎同时这位可怜的小男仆便浑身发软瘫倒在地了。

迷迷糊糊昏昏沉沉中，男仆只觉得自己浑身滚烫，双颊火热难耐，他抬起手摸向自己的领口，想要脱掉一些衣物透气，却只发现原来自己的衣服早就被扒光了。

“王……”他呢喃出不成话语的字眼，但他也不知道自己是否真的在说什么话，只觉得天旋地转。

_天在摇晃，不，好像是他在摇晃。_

他好像觉得下体有一点奇怪的湿热感觉。他强撑起脑袋一看，好似见到了王子殿下坐在他的身上。

_这是梦吗？_

他感到有种熟悉而陌生的暖热正包覆着他的分身，摩擦，起伏，欲罢不能。那种湿润柔软的暧昧触感令他的焚身之感更加真切。

_如果这是梦，请永远不要醒来吧。_

他如是想。

 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter  13** _

 

在夜色的掩饰下，梅林匆匆跳进河里洗掉他猎物在身体上留下的体液和气味。他这几夜连续跑了好几个地方，起码为亚瑟收集了不下三千个灵魂。

他坐在河中的一块巨石边上擦拭身体，清凉的河水拍在他身上，能冲刷掉体肤上的污秽，却洗不掉他心中的忧虑。

 _不知道亚瑟现在好了没有？他的伤还有没有发作？_ 梅林想到此处便心神不宁。都怪自己不好，这次的行动有所延误，也不知道亚瑟为此遭了多少罪。梅林又掏出那只小瓶子，蓝色火焰轰轰燃烧正旺，梅林看着它痴痴地笑，看来亚瑟已经全好了。瓶子里的火和亚瑟的银币上的火是相连的，它就像一个小小的警报器，当亚瑟身体变差时，梅林可以从此处得知，以便及时给亚瑟的银币补充能量。

如果他可以选择的话，他也不会使用追魂禁术，因为这是个无底洞。从将亚瑟的身体跟银币连接那一刻，就注定了亚瑟下半辈子必须依靠褫夺别人的生命，来延续自己的生命。他多活的每一秒，都是用别人的寿命交换的。

_多么自私又可笑。_

梅林苦笑，其实他才是最自私最可笑的人，因为他就是那个一手造成这一切悲剧的人。

所幸的是亚瑟对此毫不知情，而悲哀的恰恰也是决不可让亚瑟知情。在这世上，有资格承受这满身洗不掉的血债的人，只有他一人。

梅林捧起一鞠凉水，扑到自己脸上，他想令自己清醒，却怎么也清醒不过来。这个噩梦似乎永远都醒不过来了。

水珠滴滴答答地从他身体上滴下，连成一道道细细的线，覆在他身上，犹如穿上了一见晶亮的袍子。然而他的却思绪断断续续，仿佛一张被人撕得残破的网。

他很想尽快回卡梅洛探望亚瑟，即便魔瓶告诉他亚瑟已无大碍，可他依然十分担心亚瑟，所以他决定要亲自回去一趟确认。

这样一想，梅林便觉得事不宜迟，他匆匆起身，拨着水走向岸边穿衣。

_嘶嗦！嘶嗦！_

河边草丛突然起了动静。梅林听见立即警惕地缩在了巨石后面，他偷偷探出脑袋窥看，瞥见草丛里有黑影游动，还有无数点点火光正在从森林出向河边走来。

梅林所处的森林实际上已经十分靠近卡梅洛皇城，只是这个地方一向因为地势险要易守难攻，还不时有食人的怪物出没，因此卡梅洛从来不会派太多人来此处驻守。

午夜林中突然出现一大队人马，十分不寻常。

梅林心中暗骂不好。无论来人是什么人，这个阵势人数确实不少，没一百也有八十。梅林这几日为了收集灵魂痛宰了不少恶人，可惜他的身体身体也早已疲惫不堪，他几乎没有多余的力气和心情应付这些人了。

“那边有人！”

草丛中的人、突然大喊。

 _糟糕！被发现了？_ 梅林心中一惊。 _怎么办？_ 梅林有些慌了。如果来人是皇宫守卫可不得了，他绝不能让亚瑟知道自己回来了，虽不清楚十五年后的守卫还有多少人认得梅林的样子，但他不能冒这个险。

梅林慌乱中跪了下来，缩成一团躲在巨石阴影之下。就在他低头的一瞬，他见到自己在水中的倒影，心生一计，于是他匆忙间对着倒影中的黑发少年小声念了一句咒语。

“troi'n unicorn”

一道金光在巨石后飞快地闪了一下。

月光下的梅林皮肤变得纯白犹如初雪，温润犹如羊脂。他觉得自己的听觉更加灵敏了，那是因为他那搞笑的大耳朵向上生长了不少。他弯下腰来望着水中的自己的脸，逐渐拉长，拉长，再拉长，他那瘦削的颧骨更高更尖锐了，两颊的苹果肌也变得细长并移向腮后。梅林看见自己的马脸忍不住扑哧一笑。他放松身体把双手探入水底，此刻双手已经几乎与腿等长了，所以这个姿势一点都不难受。他蹬了一下腿，好让颀长的身体舒展开来，一根洁白的长尾巴沿着他龙尾骨长出，沿着他的臀部曲线自然垂下。梅林甩了甩自己的乌黑的长发，一根细长的、闪着银光的长角在他额前钻了出来。

“啊……老天！”

一个白布蒙脸的巡逻兵模样的人就在此刻恰好绕到梅林面前，见到梅林的那一瞬，他差点没手抖得连火炬都扔了。

因为他见到一只通体雪白，体态优美，长着银色犄角和黑色鬃毛的似马非马的生物，一只绝美的独角兽。

“独角兽！这里有一只独角兽！”

巡逻兵慌张地朝着草丛中的同伴大喊，然后屁滚尿流地跑掉了。

梅林自己也不知怎地，慌乱中竟自然而然地化作了一只独角兽。

可一见此人的装束他也松了一口气。 _幸好遇上的是恰是卡梅洛的巡逻兵_ 。如果梅林没记错的话，自从二十年前亚瑟任意妄为射杀了一只独角兽、差点害死全卡梅洛的百姓之后，乌瑟便颁布了一条禁止捕杀独角兽的法令并延续至今。也就是说，卡梅洛境内任何人见到独角兽都不能伤害它或是捕捉它。当然，其实除了白痴和亚瑟以外，一般人倘若有幸见到独角兽都不敢对它下手，因为独角兽是一种很神圣的动物，伤害它的人会遭到厄运。

梅林咧起他那长着硕大门牙的长嘴巴咴咴地笑着。

其实梅林变成独角兽，除了因为这条法令和厄运传说令他印象深刻以外，或多或少还和他的个人恶趣味有关。其实他完全可以变成苍蝇蚊子、蝴蝶小鸟之类的东西无声无息地溜走，可他偏偏选择这种同时具有神圣和讽刺意味的生物，最主要是出于他对这种生物的热爱和崇拜。

正当梅林出神地想着那些和独角兽有关的故事时，一群巡逻兵已经迅速地围了上来。他们举着火炬围成一圈把梅林包围在中心，拔剑相对，言语恐吓，各个蓄势待发的样子，然而这阵仗却是梅林完全没有意料到的。

他们似乎是有备而来的。梅林觉得这件事情有些古怪 _。_ 他咧起嘴，朝他们嘶叫了几声，但他们并没有被吓着而退开，结果他被越来越多赶来的巡逻兵重重围住，根本无法离开。事实上，这群人也因为忌惮传说和法令，谁也不敢动这神秘生物一根汗毛，于是变得局势僵持不下。

就在这时，人群后头传来一把得势不饶人的声音嚷嚷着“让开”，一听就知道不是个好惹的家伙。

梅林立即警惕注目声音传来的方向。他转过身子，直面来人，又蹬了蹬前腿，舒展一下筋骨，准备一逮住机会就走为上计。

步伐声越来越近，堵在梅林面前的士兵们让出一条通道，梅林见到一名身穿打磨得闪亮的锁子甲，身披鲜红的卡梅洛皇家披风的年轻骑士挺着胸膛大摇大摆地走到梅林面前。

梅林眯了眯眼，看清这个年轻骑士的容貌。

这个年轻骑士看起来只有十多岁的样子，一头褐色微卷短发显得十分利索，小小年纪就生得一副英俊的面孔，眼角眉梢之间英气十足，举手投足风度翩翩，典型的贵族风范，梅林看着觉得眼熟，觉得他跟某位熟人有几份相似，可一时之间却又无法分辨出来。

“独角兽……天啊！你是真的吗？”年轻骑士见到梅林，先是一愣，然后飞快地跳到梅林跟前，兴奋又陶醉地抚摸起梅林的硕长的脸。

在年轻骑士碰他的那一瞬，梅林下意识缩脑袋往后退，但很快他便对眼前人放下了戒备，梅林也不知道自己为什么会这样，或许是他给梅林的熟悉感所驱使的吧。

这近乎完美的生物，让他原本冷酷的眼里添上一抹希望的光晕，流淌于他深棕色的瞳仁中。他无法掩饰自己对眼前这生物的极度喜爱，他不曾有对什么物件有过一见钟情，可是这这美丽的生物令他第一次体会到着难以自控的爱意。

他笑盈盈地伸手触摸。

独角兽的外形跟一般的白马很像，可气质却完全不可相提并论。他完全被它的美所征服，这是一种不存在于凡间的美丽，一种绝对纯洁的美丽。

 “没想到你竟会是如此美丽的生物。”年轻骑士兴奋地顺了顺独角兽背上的黑毛，赞叹道。此刻的他就像一个真正的十五岁少年，一个对新玩具爱不释手的普通少年。这让他的仆人和跟班们感到惊讶，他们从来没见过主人对任何事物展现出此般赞美和喜爱。

梅林低头凝视这位年轻骑士。透过他的掌心温度，梅林可以感受到这个英俊骑士对自己的喜爱。这是一种发自内心的喜爱和崇敬，从他的脸上，梅林仿佛看到了自己当年第一次见到独角兽时的表情。

_曾几何时他也为自己有幸得见这种纯洁生物感到兴奋不已。_

_曾几何时他会为亚瑟的滥杀感到悲伤落泪。_

_曾几何时他会为命运对他人造成的伤害感到愧疚_

_可如今，那个单纯的他早已不知所踪。_

_他并不是真正的独角兽。_

_他只是一个披着纯洁外衣的肮脏怪物。_

_他只是梅林，亚瑟命运中的梅林。_

 

_嘶！_

梅林忽地发起狂来，他抬起两条前腿，仰天发出一声痛苦的嘶叫，周围立即掀起一阵狂风，掀得卫兵们和年轻骑士以及他的跟班们手足无措，狼狈不堪，阵形大乱。

梅林就趁乱迅速跳起，轻盈地跳过人仰马翻的人群，迅雷不及掩耳之际，梅林已经敏捷地蹿入森林中消失无踪。

过了好一阵子，狂风才停止。

风止的森林，静谧得彷如并没有什么独角兽曾经存在。

“可恶！太可恶！”年轻骑士气愤的咬牙跺腿，连披风都被甩到水里了。

“王……王子殿下……天冷……”他的贴身仆人慌慌张张地凑了上来为主人穿上另一件披风。

“给我死开！”年轻骑士狠狠推开仆人，全然不领这贴心小仆人的情，只将他当垃圾一样推进冰冷的水里。

“你们这群白痴！还不快给我找！愣着干什么！”年轻骑士恼怒地扯掉还未绑好的披风，扔到他那被遗弃的仆人脸上。

“我一定要得到它！一定要！”

一阵凉风掠过皇城森林，拂过冷清的小河，这初春的料峭寒风如把把利刃，划破小仆人的悲泣的面庞，割烂他那刚刚懂得什么叫爱的心。

 

§,§,§

 

_轰隆！_

_哗啦啦！哗啦啦！_

窗外忽然狂风大作、电闪雷鸣，不一会便下起了滂沱大雨。国王寝室的窗户大敞，深红色的窗帘布被狂风掀得呼呼作响，豆大的雨点被吹入窗户，沾湿了高贵的窗帘，染污了洁净的殿堂。

亚瑟第无数次从梦魇中惊醒。

他又梦见了梅林，又梦见他被一群猥琐的男人淫辱，不过这一次不同的是，在他惊醒之前，他看见梅林对那些人施了个很可怕的魔法，那些上一秒还好好的人，下一秒突然被蓝色的火焰活活焚烧。他们的皮肤、他们的骨头一点一点地变成焦炭从身上剥落，可他们却没有死，直到化成灰烬的前一秒，亚瑟都能清楚地听到那些人痛苦的嘶吼和对梅林的咒骂。

梅林那张对他们的死兴奋不已的脸，深深地刺痛了亚瑟，他实在无法相信，那个残忍冷血、麻木不仁甚至以杀人为乐的人真的是梅林。

他绝不相信那个可怕的魔鬼就是梅林，可他实在无法从那恐怖的场景中抽离。

_呼_ _~_

一阵寒风从大敞的窗户吹来，让亚瑟打了个冷颤。

他这才发现，窗外正下着瓢泼大雨，雨水和泥土的气息充斥着整个房间。

这才是他熟悉的感觉。

亚瑟想起了过去十五年与梅林一起南征北战的日子。他无法相信，他居然憎恨梅林的爱，憎恨梅林对他的背叛，足足十五年，甚至无数次想举剑杀了他。

亚瑟冷笑了一下。

究竟自己是什么时候开始爱上他，又是什么时候开始憎恨他的呢？

他已经不记得了。

他甚至已经记不太清楚这些年来他都干了些什么，十五年的光阴是如何度过的，在他脑海里好像只剩下一些模糊的印象，他只记得自己把太多的时光浪费在憎恨梅林和伤害梅林了。至于是为了什么，他已经记不清了。

仆人梅林做过的蠢事，法师梅林做过的缺德事，他忘掉了。可梅林这个名字，却早就地刻在他心头。他无意识地摸了摸自己仍缠着纱布的胸口，甚至仿佛能隔着纱布摸到心脏上刻着的“梅林所属”几个字。

这几个渗着血的字，提醒着他，他好想他。

亚瑟叹了一口气，鼻子有些酸酸的。

亚瑟掀开被子，正要起身走向窗户，却发现自己的左手被什么人牵着。

他回头一看，原来是格温。她还沉醉在与亚瑟温存过后的甜美梦乡中。

亚瑟望了她的脸一眼。在他眼中，即便岁月夺去了她的美丽，即便权力夺去了她的善良，即便兰斯洛特夺去了她的芳心，但她依旧是他的王后，永远的王后。他觉得自己对格温的亏欠永远都还不清，他没有尽到丈夫的责任，结婚不久便把她抛弃在这个皇家牢笼中，更没有尽到国王的责任，让他的王后独自应对狡诈的敌人和贵族。她为他付出了太多，她的青春、她的善良、她的人生……都因为自己一个冲动的决定葬送。他真后悔娶了格温，假如他能早一点意识到自己对梅林的感情，又或者能早一点挥慧剑斩情丝，或许就不会导致今日他们四人的悲剧。

他柔情地摸了摸格温的微卷秀发，烛光中几缕斑白依稀可见。虽然他不再深爱这个女人，却对她的默默付出感动不已，或许他对她的感情早已从爱情转变为亲情了吧。他没有什么能报答她，但他知道，在她心中最重要的是爱情，她最爱的男人是兰斯洛特。所以他明知兰斯洛特跟她有着纠缠不清的关系，却视而不见。他愿意在力所能及的范围内尽量满足她。尽管有时对梅林过于强烈的思念会让他忘记了他要对格温所肩负的责任，但他从未忘记格温对他的恩情，这份恩情甚至能让他不在意加拉哈德的身世。

“嗯？亲爱的？”格温梦呓数语，她嘴角微微勾着一抹甜蜜的笑，似乎在做着什么美梦。

可亚瑟知道自己永远无法给她一个真正的美梦。

“对不起，格温。”亚瑟低头轻柔地扳开她的手指，小心翼翼地把自己的手抽出。

他体贴地把被子往上拉了拉，覆盖在她的肩头。这午夜苦寒，只他一人忍受就够了。

 

§,§,§

 

_咈_ _！哧！_

梅林吐着粗气，狂奔在午夜丛林中，他已经奔得筋疲力尽了，现在完全依靠着逃生的本能和模糊的意识做着机械运动。他知道自己不能够停下来，因为一旦停下，他就再也没有跑起来的力气了。

这场罕见的大雨丝毫没有停下的意思，这让梅林很是苦恼。大雨令林子里的能见度变得很低，到处是伴随雨水涌现出的雾霭瘴气，使得这片本来就阴暗诡异的森林更添一份恐怖感。这里曾是梅林所熟悉的地方，但无情的时间连人都能改变，更何况是从未停止变换的大自然？

梅林细长有力的四蹄一脚深一脚浅地踏在稀烂的泥土上，掩埋在烂泥里的尖锐碎石和树枝划得他皮开肉绽，疼痛不已，他没时间停下来休息，因为那位年轻骑士的手下在他后面穷追不舍。他已经在森林了奔跑了几个小时了，可无奈对方人数实在太多，无论他逃到何处总能听到卫兵们的动静，只能不断寻找别的出路。

这样的情况是梅林始料未及的。

这群人是有备而来的。从他们的装备和组织来看，不像一般的巡逻队伍。

梅林猜测这些人应该该在搜捕什么，而那个年轻的骑士则是他们的首领。从那个人的气度和威信来看，说不定他还是新一代的圆桌骑士成员。梅林很惊讶，在他和亚瑟离开的这段时间，卡梅洛的骑士里竟然出了这么一个厉害的角色，说不定他出身于跟潘德拉刚家族有血缘关系的贵族，才会小小年纪就如此魄力摄人。可于此同时他也为亚瑟担心，圆桌骑士里有这么一号人物，也许会成为亚瑟的威胁。再说亚瑟在外征战多年，亚瑟原本的骑士早就在之前那场大战中死绝了，剩下的这些人不见得对亚瑟有多忠心。

梅林越想就越觉得自己运气实在太差了，竟然好死不死撞中他们的搜捕行动，最该死的是那个年轻骑士居然对独角兽有这么大的兴趣，他有点后悔自己变身独角兽。可事到如今又有什么办法呢？要是他变回人类的话可能没走两步就被抓住了，而且他连衣服都忘记拿了。在暴雨之夜中有个年轻人在皇城森林里裸奔，就算他们不知道他就是梅林，大概也会把他抓起来关个两三天吧。

梅林突然感到胸里一阵恶寒，眼前的景色越来越迷糊，他知道自己已经到了极限了。看来这次他是逃不掉了。

_亚瑟……_

梅林脑海里浮现出亚瑟的脸。

 _要是被抓住了，能不能与亚瑟见上一面？_ 他闭目胡思乱想起来。

梅林害怕在双方都清醒的状态下，那个恶毒的诅咒会驱使他又一次残杀他的挚爱。然而在害怕与思念之间的角逐，思念总能毫不费力地取胜。因此梅林才会在亚瑟的爱觉醒后多次冒险亲近亚瑟。他钻了诅咒的空子，诅咒需要两情相悦的人双方同时具有强烈的感情，并神志清醒的状态下才可能发作到极限——受诅咒的一方失控杀死对方。梅林已经试过在亚瑟不清醒的状态接近他，并没有触发诅咒，这证明了他的推测是正确的。

梅林感到心中一阵悸动，就好似有一只冒着火的大手抚在他胸前，急切而温柔地敲打着他的心，渴求他的回应。

暖暖的痛。

那是一种很熟悉的感觉。

思念的感觉。

来自亚瑟的思念。

……

梅林放慢了脚步，他抬起头望向被大雨蒙上一层白纱的夜空。豆大的雨点打在他的脸上，与滚烫的泪混合相融，变成一种不温不热的液体顺着他脖间流下。

_亚瑟，你在想我吗？_

_我也很想你。_

§,§,§

 

加拉哈德不住地挥动手里的佩剑砍掉挡路的树枝和荆棘。他因为暴雨的缘故跟部下走散了，才不得不亲自干这粗重活儿，不过为了捕获那只势在必得的独角兽，王子殿下倒是不介意自己辛苦一点。

在有幸如此近距离目睹这美丽生物之前，加拉哈德未曾料及自己会对它一见倾心。身为王子的他对各种奇珍异兽见怪不怪，从前也曾远距离见过纯白的独角兽，然而这只有着黑色鬃毛的独角兽却如此与众不同。他也说不上那只独角兽究竟美在哪里，却偏偏对他有种致命的吸引力，它的眼神，它的体态，它的气息……它浑身上下散发着一种让人窒息的性感和神秘，他真的很想抓住这只神奇的独角兽，好好地研究一番。

_咔！_

加拉哈德一挥剑砍掉一截横在他面前的粗枝。

_锵！_

粗枝跌落在地却传来一声清脆的金属互击声。加拉哈德一低头，原来是刚砍下的粗枝恰好跌落在其中一个由他手下布置的兽夹上，触发了机关。

 _好家伙！_ 加拉哈德暗自庆幸自己没踩中，他差点忘了这茬儿了。

他用剑撩了撩已经被夹得碎成木条的树枝。这精铁制的兽夹质量还真不错，被这货夹到腿不死也残废。他发现有些东西粘在上面，于是用剑尖挑起粘在兽夹齿部的深紫色颗粒物，原来是那神奇的魔药粉末。因为下雨的缘故，这些魔药粉末已经结成块状，就是不知有没有失效。

加拉哈德歪着脑袋瞧了瞧剑上的紫色颗粒，他想起了他那蠢男仆在床上的样子，青涩少年嘴边多了一抹不怀好意的笑。

他拿出一块手帕，把剑尖的紫色颗粒往手帕上一擦，小心包好收入囊中。他认为这个东西说不定会能派上用场，要驯服一只野兽，怎么也征服他家那个头脑简单的白痴要难得多。

_嘶——聿——_

森林不远处突然传来一声惨烈的马嘶。

_是它！_

加拉哈德没有多一刻的犹豫，他迅速跳过低矮的灌木从，跨过一个又一个陷阱，朝着马嘶的方向奔跑。

 

_聿——_

梅林无力地趴在烂泥里又发出一声痛苦的哀嚎。他的右后腿被兽夹夹住了，那精铁制的兽夹死死钳住他的脚踝，锋利的巨齿深扎入肉里，利齿恰好卡在骨头上，令他动弹不得。

暴雨冲刷在他的伤口上，鲜血混合着雨水在烂泥地里冲刷出一条粉红色的小河。

剧痛有规律地从梅林的脚踝处传来，那种感觉一阵一阵的，好似在肌骨之间有一条皮筋，不停地被拉扯、弹动，疼入骨髓，还有伴随而来的浑身阴冷。很快，他整条右腿都失去知觉了，只残留着阵阵若有似无的麻感和迟钝的痛感。

失血和疼痛使他大脑变得迟钝。他几乎忘掉自己是怎么中了这个陷阱的。

刚才他跑着跑着觉得头昏眼花，失足滑倒在一个斜坡上。幸好斜坡并不陡峭，他顺着斜坡向下滑落了好几十英尺最终在掉在了一片烂泥地里。正当他暗自庆幸自己运气还不错，谁知一起身就触发了兽夹，被狠狠地夹了一把。

梅林心里连骂倒霉，可他只能发出一些类似嘿哧嘿哧的声音，因为他变成了一只独角兽。

_真是倒霉的一天！_

梅林艰难地用前腿撑起身子扭过头去，他探出脖子，查看自己受伤的脚，如果不是亲眼所见他的一只蹄子还挂在腿上，他会以为刚被硬生生夹断了一条腿。不过这情况跟被夹断也没什么区别了。他伤得很重，恐怕是再也跑不起来了。

梅林挣扎了一下，试图用两只前腿站起来，可实在太疼了，他只扭动了一下，换了一个比较舒服的姿势，继续趴在地上。

过了大概十几秒，又一阵迟缓的痛感从腿上蹿来，梅林狠抽了一口气，可这个举动对缓解疼痛一点帮助都没有，反而多了几分奇怪的感觉。他好像感觉到血脉里的血无缘无故沸腾了起来，刚才明明还觉得很冷，现在却感到浑身滚烫，血脉喷张，就像是发烧，又像是喝多了酒。

 _总之先把这兽夹弄开才行。_ 梅林晃了晃脑袋，可这种奇异的感觉却越来越明显，他的头昏得不行，就好像有人把他扔进一个大酒桶里，然后从山顶一脚踢下山底。疲惫和疼痛加上失血让他觉得脑袋里装的不是脑子而是一坨被人踩烂的软芝士，现在完全靠意志力硬撑着，其实他也不太清楚自己在干什么。

梅林的世界天旋地转，眼前出现了几个重影。他使劲甩了甩头，试图集中精力在自己的脚踝上，然后缓慢地在默念了一个可以断开兽夹的咒语。

黑暗的丛林中闪烁着魔法之瞳的金光。

就在那稍瞬即逝的一刹，潜伏在林里的猎人恰好捕捉到那微弱的闪烁，他迅速向金光的方向跑去。很快，加拉哈德就找到一个最佳观测位置，他蹑手蹑脚地躲在在一簇灌木后面，轻轻地拨开挡在面前的的灌木，小心查看。

拨开树叶，他见到在距离他前面不到十英尺的地方，躺着一只浑身雪白、背后长着黑色鬃毛的独角兽。今夜无月，圣洁的银光却环绕于它四周，彷如那银光根本就是从它身上散发而来的。

它就那么安安静静地趴在那里，没有叫唤，也没有挣扎，如果不是那个扎眼的伤口，旁人会以为它是一尊出自上帝之手的雕像，因为只有上帝才能雕琢出如此完美的独角兽。

加拉哈德被这美丽的兽物折服了，直到他因夹在它脚踝的兽夹感到眼前一亮。

 _哈哈哈！这简直是天助我也，它居然中了陷阱。_ 加拉哈德暗自欢喜，实际上都几乎要笑出声来了。就连上天同意让他得到这只只应天上有的神物。而趁它失去了魔法，现在正正是靠近它的好机会。

他悄悄站起来，扶着腰间的佩剑，偷偷摸向受伤的独角兽。

 

§,§,§

 

梅林的头好沉，好昏。可这种眩晕感却并非脑震荡或是发烧的昏，而是另一种，他从未体验过的奇异感觉。他觉得自己的脑袋很沉重，可身体却很轻盈，轻盈得仿佛他就是一根羽毛，不！比羽毛还要轻盈！。他在飞，在自由自在地飞，不用依靠基哈拉的翅膀，不用依靠任何魔法的力量，他就是一只独角兽，一只真正的、纯洁的独角兽，他有着洁白无瑕的、强而有力的羽翼，他可以自由自在地翱翔天际，随心所欲地飞到任何一个地方，去见他想见的任何一个人，无论是那些早已不在人世的亲人，还是永远无法相见的恋人。

他飞到阿瓦隆的天空上，那个他永生不得再踏足的地方，那个他被永远驱逐的世界。他在一个悬浮在阿瓦隆西边，远离精灵神殿的一个湖水蓝色的小岛上见到了他最亲爱的人们——弗蕾雅、帕西瓦尔、莱昂、威廉……他所失去的朋友们。噢！当然还有他的父亲母亲以及埃尔多的村民们……他们都在那个宁静安详的小岛上过着快乐无忧的生活。

梅林想要更接近他们，他想要和亲朋好友团聚，于是他急扑扇了几下翅膀，滑进了小岛的范围。

 

大雨终于停了，朦胧的月光稀稀拉拉地透过如同无数鬼爪般的枝桠，投射在暗影中的一抹突兀的雪白上。

加拉哈德静悄悄地绕到独角兽的跟前。他原本认为独角兽必定是伤得太重才会趴着一动不动，它甚至可能早就昏迷了，这对他来说真是天大的好事，因为他可以不费吹灰之力捕获到它。可当加拉哈德走到它面前时，竟吃惊地发现它正瞪着大眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己，四目交投的瞬间，加拉哈德差点吓掉了魂，他慌慌忙忙用剑挡在自己胸前，生怕它会突然放出什么魔法攻击将他一招毙命，可是就这么过了好一会儿，都没有发生任何事情。加拉哈德这才慢慢意识到独角兽并非真的在盯着他，而是以一种看起来十分迷惑的眼神，漫无目的地看着他所在的方向。

 

梅林的脚尖轻盈地踏在软软的草地上，触到地面之时他顺便解除咒语恢复了本来面目。梅林好奇地环顾一周，深呼吸一口清新舒爽的空气，舒心一笑。 _这里真是个平静安逸的童话世界_ ，梅林赞叹道。他逝去的好朋友和他的父母，就生活在一个这样完美的世界里，这对他来说，几乎是最大的安慰。

他愉悦地张开双臂在草地上转圈圈，他感到快乐到了极点。他可以听到这里的一草一木，一花一叶的声音，他能听到大自然的歌，他听到生活在这里的生灵们低吟，他们唱着动人的赞歌，吟诵着优美的诗篇，他们赞美这里的风、这里的水、这里的泥土……它们异口同声地说这里是最美丽的世界，这里是善良的人们的归属。

对他本人来说阿瓦隆也许不是一个合适的栖身之所，但对于他那些逝去了的朋友和亲人们，这里绝对是完美的归宿，梅林一直希望终有一天，他爱的所有人都能来到像这里一样平静的地方，过上真正幸福的生活。

_没有他的地方，就是真正的幸福乐园。_

“梅林！”有人喊了他一声，梅林抬眼一看，远处一位挎着草编篮子的老妇人见到他便立即扔掉手中装满蘑菇的篮子，飞快地奔向他。

“母亲！”

妇人兴奋地抱住她的孩子，激动地接连吻了他的面颊好几遍。

泪水顺着她满布鱼尾纹眼角垂下，沾到了梅林的脸上，“我竟然会在这里见到你！我亲爱的儿子！你没法想象我有多思念你。”妇人在这里见到她的儿子，又心疼又开心，内心感觉，十分复杂。

“我也很想您，母亲。”梅林也紧紧搂住老妇人，甚至没有顾虑到他的手劲会不会勒得她喘不过气来。梅林失控地陷在老妇人的脖间哭了起来。

“让我看看你，我的乖儿子。”老妇人捧起梅林爬满泪水和鼻涕的脸，她卷起袖子擦了擦梅林红肿的眼，又用手指掐掉挂在这个小鼻涕虫鼻尖上的两行银光闪闪的粘液，在母亲的眼里，他永远都无异于三岁孩童，“你瘦了很多，我可爱的乖儿子，比上一次见你还要瘦得多……难道你被国王克扣粮钱了？还是你没干好你的本分工作被惩罚了？”老妇人嘟了嘟嘴，眼里饱含着责备和心疼的泪光。

“母亲，别……别再说那些话了。”梅林搂住妇人，不愿放手，“我从未曾幻想能够与您再见你一面……即使是在这个地方，我……我不知道该说什么来表达我对您的思念，可我真的很想您，很想很想……”梅林枕在母亲的肩上哽咽道，他抽了抽鼻子，哭得就像个撒娇的小孩，他心情无比复杂，完全不知该从何说起。

“您过得好吗？母亲？您过得快乐吗？”

“我很好。这里是个很好的地方。”老妇人宠溺地揉了揉乖儿子软软的头毛，温柔地笑着说，“我很好，梅林。反而是你，总是让我担心。我从盖尤斯和你那些骑士朋友口中听到许多你和亚瑟的事情。我的乖儿子，”老妇人欲言又止，她心疼地摸着梅林瘦削憔悴的面颊，“你过得太苦了。”

“我没事，母亲。”梅林傻笑着随着母亲手部动作晃了晃脑袋，其实他觉得很难受，他没想让母亲知道他做的那些傻事，他是个孝顺的儿子，母亲已经不再属于那个世界了，可还得时时刻刻忧心她不争气的儿子。

“嗯！”老妇人抿唇点点头，“对了！你一定也很惦记你的朋友们吧！”老妇人牵起梅林的手，“来！快跟我回去，我给你做好吃的！顺便跟你的朋友们叙叙旧。”

“朋……友？”梅林这才想起母亲刚才不止一次提到他的朋友们， _难道他们都在这里？刚才母亲好像还提到盖尤斯？这是怎么回事？_ 梅林听得一头雾水。

“傻孩子，别愣着了，”不知不觉间老妇人已经一个人走到前面去了，正微笑着向梅林招手，“快跟上！”

 

加拉哈德把剑收起来，壮着胆子凑到独角兽跟前。

“嘿！”加拉哈德小心凑到独角兽面前，在它耳朵边上打了个响指，可这独角兽没有任何反映，依旧一幅魂游天外的样子，似乎根本没看到他。

 _一定是魔药发挥效用了。_ 加拉哈德心中窃喜。

他望了一眼独角兽右腿上的伤口，那骇人的伤口已经不流血了，只露出粉红色的肉和若隐若现的白骨，在兽夹夹着的地方，有些夹杂着金色的紫色颗粒，见到这样，他脸上露出了邪魅笑容。

“你好呀！”加拉哈德干脆跪坐下来，轻柔地顺了顺独角兽脑门儿上的黑毛。

_嘿哧！_

独角兽的鼻中发出一声巨大的吐气声，它摆了摆头，好像很享受加拉哈德顺它的毛。

“呵呵！太可爱了。”加拉哈德胆子大了不少，他环着手臂，托起独角兽的脑袋，放在自己的腿上。

“你叫什么名字？”加拉哈德轻抚它高耸的鼻子，贴在它耳边温柔地问道。

_嘿哧！_

独角兽并没有回答他的问题，只时不时吐几口气，白雾从它的鼻口中冒出，它的身体颤个不停。

“你冷吗？”

 

“你很冷吗梅林？”莱昂举着汤勺的手定在半空，一脸奇怪地望着坐在对面的梅林，从他的角度可以很明显地看见梅林浑身不停打着冷颤，就连他那只握着面包的手也抖个不停。莱昂又看了看自己和周围的几个人，各个都穿着短袖衫，在这个盛夏季节，就算让他光着膀子吃饭他也十分乐意，即便对于一位骑士来说这并不符合礼仪，噢，一位死掉的骑士。

“嗯……有点。”梅林揪了揪自己的衣领，尴尬地答道。他也不知道自己手抖是因为冷还是因为旁边坐着的人。他偷瞄了一眼坐在左边的弗蕾雅，她正好像很开心地吃着她的土豆泥，简直开心得脸都要埋进盘子里了。当然，如果他并没有注意到她嘴角的笑意，他当然会认为她只专注于她盘子里的东西。

梅林至今不敢相信自己左边坐的是弗蕾雅，右边坐的是威廉，还有对面的盖尤斯、斜对面的帕西瓦尔和莱昂，以及坐在长桌两头的父亲和母亲。

_这算是……一场真正的家庭聚餐吗？_

梅林撇了撇嘴，心里感觉又欢喜又古怪。他从来都没有试过参与这样的家庭聚餐。像这样，正儿八经地坐在餐桌上，和父亲母亲、和喜欢的女孩、以及熟识的朋友一起吃一顿没有后顾之忧的饭，这是在他一生中从未发生过的好事。

然而唯独一样令他觉得很难过的事，就是他竟在这里遇到了盖尤斯，那也就是说，盖尤斯死了。

但显然盖尤斯并不想让悲伤冲淡重逢的喜悦，于是从一进屋起他便禁止梅林再跟他讨论为什么他会死以及他什么时候死的话题，并径直把他领向餐桌。

“你不该来这里的。”弗蕾雅拌着盘子里的酱料，淡淡地说道。

“什……什么？”梅林没料到弗蕾雅的话题会开展的如此突兀，他急匆匆地把口中的面包吞了下去，差点没被噎着。

“我……呃……”梅林回头望向弗蕾雅，她棱角分明独具特色的美丽侧颜令他分神，变得有些口齿不清，他暂时也不想深究在自己身上究竟发生了什么事，只想好好地和亲人朋友团聚。然而事实上连他自己也不知道该怎么回答她的问题，于是他只含含糊糊地糊弄过去。

“你知道你自己在做什么吗？”弗蕾雅扔下了手中的勺子，神情严肃盯着梅林。

“我……在吃饭？”梅林推了一下面前的盘子，耸了耸肩说道。

“梅林，我们都不是真实的。”弗蕾雅继续严肃地说，她坚定的眼神令梅林感到浑身不自在，这个弗蕾雅跟梅林所认识的那个温柔的小女生很不一样。

“弗蕾雅！你在说什么？”莱昂看来对弗蕾雅说的冒犯的话感到十分不愉快。

“你知道的，梅林。”弗蕾雅没有接莱昂的话，只握起梅林的双手。这个小举动让梅林觉得很温暖，很舒服，弗蕾雅的手跟以前一样柔软一样细腻，梅林太怀念这种感觉了，他封尘依旧的感情再次沸腾起来，但这一次不是单纯的爱情，而是更胜爱情的亲情。在这个世界上能给他这种温暖的感觉的人只有两个，一个是母亲，另一个就是弗蕾雅。

“这里不是阿瓦隆，我们也不是真正的我们……”弗蕾雅指着周围的人。

梅林顺着弗蕾雅的目光指向，发现所有人都已经放下了手中的事，个个都用一种令人发毛的目光盯着他俩。

“我不懂你在说什么？”梅林摇摇头，一脸无知地说。其实他内心很清楚，他并不是一无所知。

“你只是不肯承认而已。”她叹了口气，放开梅林的双手，紧拥起他来。“我知道你很挂念我们，我们也同样想念你。可我不想见到你永远沉沦在自己制造的梦境之中。虽然现实很残酷，但我们必须接受。”

“我不懂你在说什么。”梅林窝在弗蕾雅香得醉人的发间重复着这句话，可他的脸上早已挂满泪痕。

“你懂的，梅林。你心里清楚得很。你是如此深爱他，却又如此痛恨深爱他的自己。可你曾否想过，你的痛恨是对他的爱最大的侮辱？你总是为自己制造一个又一个枷锁和牢笼，以诅咒和邪恶之明抹去自我。你没错，梅林，所有人都有自己的命运，你不必为任何人的死负责。”弗蕾雅捧起他的脸，凑上去轻吻了一下梅林的面颊，“去吧！放开我们，去追寻的属于你的命运。”

“不……不要……我不要离开，我想和你们一起！”梅林也顾不得会不会在弗蕾雅面前丢脸，像个顽固小孩紧紧拽着她双肩，头摇的拨浪鼓似地崩溃大哭。

 

“你为什么要哭呢？”

加拉哈德不解地为独角兽拭去眼角的泪痕。他从篝火旁的架子上扯下一件烤干了的套衫，覆盖在独角兽的背上。

可泉涌般的泪珠依然从它失神的眸子中不断冒出来，月光折射在长长的眼睫毛上，显得无比动人。它看起来怪可怜的，就连加拉哈德也不由得同情起它来。

它带给他的惊喜接二连三，没想到，它竟然也是一种感情丰富的生物。

加拉哈德又去尝试掰了一下兽夹，可以他有限的力量根本没法掰开，因此他不得不再一次放弃这个念头，只得乖乖地等他的部下找到他们。

他本以为魔药用在独角兽身上和他的男仆身上效果应该差不了多少，可事实是，这只独角兽并没有像他的小男仆那样。相反，这魔药似乎让它看到什么奇怪的幻象，让它一直又哭又笑的。

只可惜他听不懂独角兽的话，不然一定能从它那哼哼唧唧之间听出点什么来。

加拉哈德本可丢下这只已经没了反抗之力的独角兽，一个人先自行回去城堡，再找几十个卫兵来把这只受伤的独角兽抬回去好好研究。可他没法这样做，他一步也不愿离开它，他害怕一旦自己走开，独角兽就会悄悄溜掉，那他就再也没法找回它了。

独角兽又打了几个冷颤，它把自己的四肢蜷缩起来，可一动，兽夹就会撕断它脚踝的皮肉，于是它只得可怜兮兮地缩着三条腿，它主动往加拉哈德的怀里钻了钻想要取暖，但他的身体根本无法温暖它如此庞大的身躯。就这么纠缠了好一阵子，加拉哈德发现衣服和篝火都无法使它身体暖和起来，而它看起来越来越虚弱，于是他只能脱掉自己的上衣，垫在独角兽的头下，然后骑到独角兽背上，紧紧搂着它的脖子，用自己的体温使它温暖起来。

“别害怕，有我在你身边。”加拉哈德在它耳边呢喃。

 

“可我真的很害怕。”

梅林抱着大腿，蜷缩在一棵大树下哭泣。

亚瑟一个箭步冲到梅林背后，跪倒在地，从后紧紧环抱着他的哭泣的小男仆。

“有我在你身边，你还有什么好害怕的。”亚瑟的唇抵在梅林耳后厮磨，他轻吮起他耳后那一小撮最嫩薄的肌肤，在上面留下一个个浅浅的红色印记，“你能感受到我的脉搏，它为了你而跳动。”他结实的胸膛紧紧贴在他的背脊，两颗跳动的心彼此适应着对方的律动，慢慢地，慢慢地，同步率达到完全一致。

亚瑟的心跳让梅林感到很舒服，他激动的情绪稍微平复了一些。可让他担心的问题始终存在。

“但我们不能在一起。”梅林抽了抽鼻，小声说道。“我会害死你的。你不能呆在我身边。”

“听着！梅林！”亚瑟一把拧过梅林的肩膀，两双湛蓝的眼睛凝视着彼此，在对方那双清澈如一汪清泉的眸中，他们分别看到自己的脸，他们深知，自己看到在对方眼中看到的就是深刻在对方心上的那张脸。“或许你在将来的某一天会害死我，可要是你现在就离开我，我会立即死去，我会伤心欲绝的。”

“请不要再让我心碎了。”亚瑟抓起梅林的右手，抚在自己心房。“我知道你不会对我这么残忍的，对不对？”亚瑟慢慢凑近梅林的脸，轻吻他的脸颊和鼻尖。

他快乐地搂住了亚瑟。

 

“啊~”

梅林发出一声轻吟。

亚瑟的指尖扫过他敏感的小腹，令他特别紧张。

“别紧张。”亚瑟一边在他耳边轻声安慰，一边轻手轻脚地帮梅林脱掉他的套衫。

“我没有紧张。又不是第一次……”梅林嘴硬道，他的脸上滚烫得不行，他知道现在自己的脸一定红得跟猴屁股似的。

亚瑟没有回答，只挂着满脸温柔的笑意。他脱掉自己的斗篷和上衣，铺在一边的草地上。

“来，躺这里，草地太扎人了。”他邪魅地拍了拍他刚铺好的“床”。

 

“你在想什么？”

加拉哈德轻啃着它的耳朵低语。

_哼_ _~_ _哼_ _~_

独角兽随着加拉哈德的节奏发出一声声低沉的喘息。

加拉哈德一手扶着独角兽纤长的腰，另一手则绕过它的肚子，紧握着它满胀的分身，来来回回地揉动着。

 

“你真的好性感。”

亚瑟趴在梅林身上，一边有节奏地揉动梅林的粉红肉棒，一边用他灵巧的舌在梅林粉嫩的乳首上打转。他用牙齿轻叩在他凸起的乳钉上，摩擦力度恰如其分，时而舌尖轻旋，时而以齿相摩，，痒而不痛，痛而不过，刚刚好能够激起梅林的欲念。

“我要更多的。”梅林并不满足于此。他十指深深地插在亚瑟的金发中，抬起一条腿，搭在亚瑟的臀上，他蜷着脚趾在亚瑟的紧翘的臀部来回摩挲着，细滑的腿间肌肤磨得亚瑟也心痒难耐。

“心急的家伙。”亚瑟一笑，便扭动着身体舔向梅林的下体。

 

“唔~唔~”

加拉哈德已经把独角兽翻了个身，他伏在它柔软的腹部吞吐它长而坚挺的分身。

独角兽的分身跟人类的区别很大，特别在长度方面。这是加拉哈德未曾有过的体验。颀长的分身顶的他喉咙痒痒的，他很想用自己的嘴完全包覆着它，可这是不可能的，他甚至无法容纳已经完全勃起的它的三分之一，于是加拉哈德只得时不时横向啃咬这粉红的的长鞭。他一手握着长鞭的根部，配合着头部的摆动，来来回回地在自己口中抽插，另一手不忘揉搓自己的分身。

 

“唔~就是这……这里……”梅林抬起双足，勾着亚瑟的后脑勺，手指探向自己后穴呻吟道。

“遵命，陛下。”亚瑟的金毛大脑袋从梅林腿间噌地冒出来，一脸坏笑地说道。

“啊~好棒！啊~”梅林充满情欲声线荡漾在亚瑟耳边，伴随着亚瑟急速的舌尖舔动，阵阵粘稠从他被刺激过后变得越发粉嫩的后穴中涌出，亚瑟贪婪地吮吸着这不绝的甜美，他用尽全力伸直这片人体最灵活的肌肉旋转着探入梅林紧致的深处，阵阵温暖和香甜占领了他的味蕾，刺激着他的脑神经。

 

加拉哈德把独角兽推向它的右边，让它侧卧，以免兽夹扯得它太疼。

他抬起它的左脚，月光下紧致的后穴和坚挺的分身暴露无遗。

加拉哈德迫不及待狠狠地吸了一口它甜美小穴。

他伸出他的中指，放入自己的口中吮吸了几下，几缕银丝粘连在他细长的指尖。

他轻轻地把中指推入独角兽含苞待放的后庭花，才放入不到半寸，那独角兽就发出几声痛苦呻吟。

“弄疼你了吗？”加拉哈德抽出手指，又放进嘴里舔了几下。

 

“不疼……但，请温柔一点。”梅林皱着眉头挤出一个腼腆的微笑，他羞涩地揉了揉亚瑟的金毛，示意他继续。

亚瑟凝视着梅林的脸，坚定地点了点头，然后再一次尝试进入。

“啊……啊……啊哈……”

梅林紧紧揪着亚瑟的头发，忍痛发出真情呼唤。

亚瑟抱住梅林的一条腿，从侧面将自己硬挺的分身慢慢顶入。这个过程是缓慢而痛苦的，至少对于梅林来说是的，可是他也爱极了这欲念带来的痛快。随着肉棒一寸寸深入，梅林感到自己的后穴好似快要爆炸了，撕裂的剧痛从他的下体传来，他甚至觉得自己可以听到皮肤崩裂的声音，以及血液夹杂着肠液流出的粘滑又血腥的触感。可痛感和快感是成正比的，只要是为了亚瑟，什么样的疼痛他都愿意忍受。

 

加拉哈德不顾独角兽痛苦的嘶吼，强行将三根手指探入它小穴的深处。他笨拙地撩动手指，平时这种事用不着他亲自动手，因此他只能尽力使它愉悦，虽然看起来它一点都不享受。尤其是他未经修剪的指甲划在它细嫩的洞穴深处不住抽插，鲜血很快就从细细的划痕中涌出。

 

 “快点，亚瑟！”

梅林双手绕过他的胯下，紧握住亚瑟分身的根部和柔软囊袋，催促他往自己的穴中推进。

亚瑟一手握着梅林的粉棒，一手抵着自己的臀部，逐步加快节奏。

“嗯……啊……啊哈……唔……深一点……再……啊……”

亚瑟有条不紊的抽插和卖力的摇动，每一下都像一招又一招绝妙的魔法绝杀，深深地刺入梅林的心房，就连最强的魔法师梅林也无法抵挡如此厉害的魔法，他快要死了，死在亚瑟的臂弯里，死在亚瑟能够覆雨翻云的腿间……亚瑟硕大强壮的欲念之源在他的如同秘洞般的幽暗甬道内剧烈摩擦活动，他浑身上下滚烫得好似要融化了，他要和亚瑟融为一体了。

梅林充满色欲的呻吟声在亚瑟耳边回荡，激励着他更卖力地去满足他。豆大的汗珠从他的额前、胸前和背部划落，可他一点都不觉得累，相反体温的升高让他越来越兴奋，他和梅林的距离越来越近了。

 

加拉哈德抽出沾染着鲜血和浊白的手指，一根一根放入口中细细品尝、舔弄。欲与血的混合口味是他的最爱，他对这种味道的热爱更甚于樱桃布丁，而夹杂了独角兽气味的混合口味比普通处子更美味百倍。

“我要进来咯。”

加拉哈德象征性地征询了一下它的意见，便迫不及待地将自己尚未发育成熟的肉棒顶入。他要为他最爱的独角兽送上双重快感体验。

_哼……哼……_

独角兽上气不接下气地喘着粗气，一半是因为身体上的痛感，一半是为了精神上的快感。

加拉哈德细嫩的肉棒被独角兽温暖湿润的穴完完全全包覆着，独角兽紧致的甬道肌肉不安地跳动大大激发了他的干劲。

他一手上下抚动独角兽的长鞭，一手按着独角兽的耻骨支撑自己的身体抽动。

 

“对！就在那里……啊……”

梅林拽着亚瑟汗淋淋的双肩，配合着他的节奏摆动他的臀。可亚瑟汗湿的身体实在是太滑了，怎么也抓不住，梅林不得不奋力一次又一次挺起他柔似无骨的腰肢以配合亚瑟的律动。

梅林腆着泛着潮红的脸，他想要去吻亚瑟，鼓舞他的勇士，但每当他快够着亚瑟时，又会滑落回地上。

亚瑟早就看透了他的小心思，他才不会轻易让这个小家伙得逞呢。他不但再一次加快了抽动的速度，而且更加卖力地揉动梅林的男根。他狡猾地捏住了粉棒的尖端揉捏不停却又按住顶端的小洞，不让他过早释放。

“啊……我不行了亚瑟！”

梅林无力地求饶道，他的四肢指头紧紧地扣着任何他能抓住的东西，浑身紧绷到一个前所未有的极限，是的！他快到达极限了。

“来吧！梅林！来了！梅林！”

亚瑟拼紧全力冲刺，他也快到达极限了，他要忍着，忍着跟梅林同时到达快乐之巅。

_扑哧！_

两抹闪亮的乳白同时喷涌而出。

梅林脱力瘫倒在地，急促地喘着粗气。暧昧的粘稠从他腿间的小孔中汩汩流出，暖暖的粘液弄得他的臀下一片湿濡，但他都无心顾虑这些了，他使劲抬了抬头，羞涩又满足地凝视他的爱人。

亚瑟并没有急于抽离，反而继续留在梅林体内享受高潮过后的温存。他用手辅助了一下，将有些疲软的分身又往里顶了一下。然后俯下身子，用手指挑起一抹梅林的残留在他小腹上的爱液，含入口中，这是最大的赞美。

“你尝起来真的很美味。”

 

尽情释放之后，他满意地舔了舔残留在下唇的爱欲。他慢慢抽出自己沾染了独角兽鲜血的肢体，抽出的瞬间，夹杂着鲜红的乳白从它撕裂的小穴中喷涌而出。

_呼……_

独角兽已经连哀嚎之力都没有了，只剩游丝般的喘息。

加拉哈德重新趴倒在独角兽身下，继续贪婪地舔食从独角兽体内溢出的液体。

乌云一次遮蔽了天空。

他专心致志地于从另一个角度探索独角兽的隐秘，丝毫没有注意到独角兽的变化。

他狂热地亲吻着独角兽的每一寸肌肤，从跳动的小穴到已经疲软的根茎，再到柔软的囊袋，无一放过。

但在他吻到独角兽突然出现的神秘肚脐眼时，才发现事情有点不对劲。

他惊讶地抬起头，望向躺在他身下的“独角兽”，竟然发现，不知什么时候，那绝美的独角兽已经消失无踪，取而代之的是一个赤身裸体、浑身发抖、瘦骨嶙峋的黑发男子。只见那黑发男子神志不清，眼神迷茫地娇喘着，嘴里含含糊糊地不知在念叨些什么。

加拉哈德这一瞬间无法理解这到底是怎么回事，过了半分钟他才醒悟过来。他猛地转头望向男子的脚踝，赫然发现少年的右脚脚踝处夹着一个闪闪发亮的精铁制兽夹，伤口深可见骨，跟独角兽的伤口无论大小还是位置都一模一样，绝对排除了有人趁他不备狸猫换太子的可能行。

真相只有一个。

“你！是！谁！”

加拉哈德暴怒地掐着黑发少年沾满泪水和唾液的下巴吼叫道，就像一个疯子。

男子似乎并没有听见加拉哈德的问题，涣散迷蒙的瞳仁中湛蓝与金色交替闪烁着，他嘴里一直在重复着同一个单词。

加拉哈德见他一幅安全无公害的样子，放下心来把自己的耳朵贴近少年的唇边，想要听清楚他究竟在说什么。

“你说什么？”加拉哈德听了很久都没听出来他在讲什么，他暴躁地问道。

“亚……亚……”

气若游丝的黑发男子衰弱地发出两个含糊的音节，便昏迷过去了。

 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter  14** _

 

_噗哧——嘭！_

来自东方的新发明，一种叫做焰火的东西在卡梅洛城堡上空开出一朵绚烂的五彩花，照遍了皇城的每个角落。老百姓和贵族们都沉浸在看似永远都不会停歇的狂欢派对中，举国上下的人们一同欢庆加拉哈德王子的生日。在阿尔比恩之王的独子生日的这天，国王下令大赦囚犯，无论是市井小偷还是凶残的杀人犯，只要抱有悔改之心，均可无罪释放。亚瑟不在卡梅洛的日子里，皇城的大牢几乎是全国最拥挤的地方，许多无辜的人被关入死牢，而如今亚瑟作的这个决定，无疑让很多几近破裂的家庭和心碎的妻子重拾幸福，因此，对于臣民来说，王子的生日的真正意义在于，这是许多人获得重生的一天。

_重生。_

对于其他人来说或许是一件值得向往的事，但对于亚瑟，这却是他最不渴望得到的东西。

_如果重生要梅林的牺牲来换取，那他宁愿就这么死去。_

亚瑟独坐在他的旧寝室的窗前，望着漫天飞火，默默垂泪。

他想起几个月来从未间断的梦，他想起梅林每次望着他时那种欲言又止的眼神，在他紧抿着的唇下，是一颗被他伤透的破碎的心，和一腔苦涩的泪。

亚瑟已经整整一年没有梅林的消息了。这一年来，除了三个月前那次亦幻亦真的相遇外，他没有再见过他一面。

他甚至开始相信，兰斯洛特说的是真的。那一夜，全是他的幻觉。

他根本没出现过。

他根本没再出现过。

梅林走了，真的走了。

亚瑟相信了，这就是事实。

 

§,§,§

 

一朵斑斓的焰火在皇城上空炸开，漆黑又孤冷夜瞬间被染得极其绚丽繁华。

梅林有气无力地抬了抬沉重的眼皮，半睁着青肿的眼努力望向窗外。

_好美的烟火。_

梅林欣慰一笑。

他也不知道为什么自己还笑得出来，可在如此绚烂多姿的焰火面前，不笑岂不是太可惜了？

不知卡梅洛又在举行什么庆典活动呢？

梅林内心念想着。

_亚瑟一定过得很快乐吧。_

_没了我，他也能很快乐。_

_就算没了我，你也一定要过得快乐。_

想着想着，泪水再一次模糊了他疼痛充血的双眼，他以为自己再也流不出泪了。

他抬了抬手想擦掉脸上的泪，可却发现从他手上的伤痕流出来的血不知何时凝固了，干结的血块把他的手粘连在冰冷的石板地上，一动就会重新撕裂伤口，他想了一下，还是放弃了这个念头。

_要流，就让它流吧。_

_要疼，就让它疼吧。_

_只是，要爱，却不能让他爱。_

 

门外传来钥匙磕碰门锁的声音。

_又来了。_

梅林没有回头，只静静地看着窗外的焰火。

_嘭！嘎吱……_

卡梅洛为数不多的禁地之一，城堡西面高塔最顶层的大门被人推开。

这里关着卡梅洛惟一一个没有被释放的囚犯。因为人们所敬爱的国王陛下根本不知道还有一个可怜的囚徒被困于此。

“喂！独角兽！你……呃……”

加拉哈德打了个嗝，摇摇晃晃地走来。满身酒气隔着几米远就能闻到，看来今天他喝了很多，又有罪受了，梅林想着。

“今天本王子很高兴！呵呵呵！”

说着话，加拉哈德已经蹲在梅林跟前，他掐着梅林青肿的下巴，邪笑道，“今天是本王子的生日，这个如此伟大又值得纪念的日子，我可没忘了你这只美丽的小东西~”

“喂！快拿过来！”加拉哈德朝着门外大吼道。他的贴身男仆格拉伊马上提着一个小篮子匆匆小跑进来。

男仆把篮子放在加拉哈德脚边，小心翼翼地取出里面的一盘装点着精致花饰的奶油蛋糕和一小壶蜂蜜酒，他轻轻地把奶油蛋糕和蜂蜜酒放在梅林面前，还不忘摆好点心勺和餐巾纸。

“可以了，你滚吧！”王子摆了摆手，示意男仆滚蛋。

男仆恭敬地点了点头，就静静地退了出去，临关门的那一刹，他满怀心事地望了一眼这个奇异的独角兽。梅林也盯着那个男仆，直至他的身影完全消失在门后。

“喏！你饿了吧。”加拉哈德捧起装奶油蛋糕的盘子在梅林面前晃悠着，笑吟吟地说道。“这是我的生日蛋糕，请你吃吧！”

加拉哈德俏皮地盯着他，嘟起嘴巴又说“不过你得亲我一口，才让你吃！”

梅林不屑地瞥了一眼蛋糕，便耷拉下眼皮，无视他的话语。

“为什么不理我！为什么不跟我说话！你原来不是这个样子的！”加拉哈德见着这样的独角兽，气不打一处来，突然发飙，他狠狠地把那盘蛋糕砸到地上。

_嘭啷！_

蛋糕上的奶油红玫瑰瞬间变得面目全非，在地上划出一道长长的、香甜的血红色痕迹。

加拉哈德加大了手上的力度，虽然他年纪小，但毕竟是个骑士，手上的狠劲一点不比亚瑟弱，掐得他感觉自己的下颚骨都快要脱臼了。

“三个月了！你一句话都不跟我说！我知道你不是哑巴！说话啊！快说话啊！这是命令！”加拉哈德举起手连连扇了梅林好几巴掌，虽然他日渐削尖的颧骨硌得王子手掌疼得要命，但他只想独角兽跟自己讲话而已！ _为什么！为什么！为什么得到了他的身体却得不到他的心！_ 加拉哈德很不甘心。他毕生都没有受过如此大的挫折，这个世界上没有什么是他得不到的……他拥有了一切，却从未得到他心爱的独角兽的爱。

几缕血丝从梅林嘴角渗出，加拉哈德知道他一定很疼，和他的手掌心一样疼。然而独角兽依旧保持双目紧闭，不吭一声，淡然的面容上看不到一丝痛苦，那种表情，加拉哈德知道，就叫做绝望。

他停下了手，心疼地为独角兽拭去嘴角的血渍。有些东西糊了他的眼，令他看不清这样的自己；有些东西刺痛了他的心，让他无法像从前那样潇洒；有些东西扼住了他的咽喉，让他再也说不出那些伤人的话。

“我爱你……我会像你口中的亚瑟那样爱你的。”加拉哈德环抱住独角兽梅林的脖子，倒在他肩上悲泣，像个被人抢去了最爱的玩具的小孩那样哭泣。他第一次为了为了别人流泪，为了一个他所深爱的人流泪。他嫉妒那个每次用魔药跟独角兽亲热时都会被喊无数次名字的人。

_亚瑟……_

是他最讨厌的名字。他以自己的名字起誓，他痛恨所有叫做亚瑟的人，

“请不要拒我于千里之外好吗？”加拉哈德用他的唇贴在梅林可笑的大耳朵上摩挲，他轻咬独角兽柔软的耳垂，温热的唇触碰到冰凉的耳朵上，那种感觉就像含住了一粒软软的冰块，沁人心脾，又如一抹清风，柔人心暖。

“我是真的爱你，我从来没有像爱你那样爱上任何人，今后也不会再爱上别人了。他抛弃了你，但我不会……永远不会……”

梅林的眼有些晶莹的闪烁，他轻轻地摇摇头，有些事，加拉哈德永远不能够理解。

“我听到了，你的悲伤，”加拉哈德把脆弱的独角兽紧揽在怀，他轻抚着梅林汗湿的发梢，“在你高潮喊他名字的时候，你说你不能和他一起，你不想伤害他，你不想再杀他一次……你为他付出了这么多，却无法和他长相厮守。”他的泪跌落在梅林肩头，暖暖的。“和我在一起，你永远不必担心会伤害到我，就算你不爱我，我也愿意死在你手里，我愿意代替他死在你手里。”加拉哈德把脑袋从独角兽梅林的脖间抽出，深情地凝视着他苍白的脸，认真地说。

梅林望着这个同样姓潘德拉刚的男孩，眼中有一丝怜悯，还有一丝怀念。

他就像自己，为爱不顾一切，即使知道爱情最终会将他的身心燃烧殆尽，依旧要做一只扑火的飞蛾。

他就像亚瑟，对喜爱的人无比执着，即使知道这样的爱情不为世所容，即便放弃尘世的一切，也要追随所爱。

只是，后二者，均以失败告终。

梅林顶着喉咙里的火辣和干涸，沙哑地吐出一句断断续续的话。

“你……值得……更好的人。”

这是他第一次加拉哈德说话。

“你……”加拉哈德吃惊地的捧着梅林的脸，难以置信地盯着他，“你终于愿意跟我说话了吗？”他兴奋狂笑，“哈哈哈哈！你终于愿意跟我说话了！我的独角兽愿意跟我说话了！”他又紧紧地揽住了梅林，他喜欢抱着这个柔软的小家伙，虽然他并没有比梅林高大许多。“那么说来你都明白我说的话咯，你愿意追随我吗？”加拉哈德此刻心中只有狂喜，并不在意独角兽究竟说了什么，在他看来，独角兽愿意同他对话是他成功的第一步。他获得了独角兽，就意味着扼住了他父王的生死命脉。

“我们……不……是……同一个……世界的人。”

梅林继续生硬地劝说道，其实他根本没必要做这种事，他对加拉哈德说的这些话，完全是出于同情，尽管他自己才是那个最值得被同情的人。

梅林费劲力气，微微地抬起拷着沉重的精铁镣铐的手，搭在加拉哈德腰间，轻扣指尖拍拍这个年轻的王子，“放手吧……”他沙哑的声音在传入加拉哈德耳里，对王子来说，独角兽嘶哑的性感的声音就像给他血脉里注入一剂最纯的春药，再次激扬起他心中的澎湃。

“不！我不会放手的。”加拉哈德五指插入梅林凌乱粘腻的发间，揪住他的头发，“我怎么舍得放你走！”他带着一脸微醺的潮红凝视梅林，“要不……今夜我们就不要用魔药做了。好吗？”话没说完，他就吮住了梅林干裂的下唇，用自己的口水滋润他唇上龟裂脱落的表皮，“真实的你，和真实的我，让我们来一场更深层次的灵魂交流，”加拉哈德把手探入他粗糙破旧的囚衣下。

“别……”梅林软绵绵地推开加拉哈德，他挣扎，却逃不出加拉哈德的拥抱，于是别过头去不让他吻，梅林的在禁锢魔力的枷锁束缚下他还不如一个普通人，只得虚弱地求饶道，“如果你真的像你说的那样爱我就请不要勉强我……强迫我做不愿意做的事，你真的会开心吗？”梅林试图劝说加拉哈德放弃对他的执念，可显然嘴上功夫完全不是梅林的强项。

王子当然不会轻易让独角兽逃出他的怀抱，他紧搂住梅林的腰，一边亲吻从囚服上撕裂的裂口中裸露出来的锁骨，一边低语道，“你真的不想吗？你真该看看你被我操得高潮连连时的那个骚样儿……你跪在我的膝下，求我干你，求我射在你这张淫荡的小脸上，一遍又一遍。”他的情绪随着他的吻逐渐高昂起来，轻吻变成了啃咬，他十分乐意在梅林那已满布紫斑的身体上再添几个印记。“前几天你还很主动的，一见到我就来迫不及待扑来吮吸我的老二，赞美它好比这世界上最美味的糖果，我的小可爱，才过没几天你就忘记了？”加拉哈德抿了抿嘴，把梅林按倒在地，他拾起地上的切蛋糕用的餐刀，从囚服的下沿开始慢慢割开，粗麻制的套衫从中间撕裂开一道长长的口子，从他的小腿之间一直延伸至胸前，露出了他满布紫黑淤痕和吻印的身体。在一般人眼中看来，这幅体无完肤瘦骨嶙峋的身体，除了让人产生怜悯同情之心以外，应该不会再有任何欲望了，可对于加拉哈德来说没有什么比这样的身体更性感了，他最喜爱这样的独角兽，因为这一切都是他对独角兽的爱的见证。当餐刀割到套衫胸部时，他停手了。

_哧拉！_

梅林最后的一点遮羞布被彻底撕开。他扯了一下，把衣服从梅林身下抽出，然后随手一扔。

“看看你，多美丽！”

加拉哈德坐在梅林身上，舔了舔粘在刀刃上的血腥。

他自豪地欣赏着这个花了三个月完成的“大作”，看得他两眼发光。他感觉到裤裆里的小兄弟已经迫不及待了。

“住……手！”梅林挣扎道，“我根本……不爱你！你……勉强我也没用。”梅林瞪着加拉哈德低吼，说是低吼，但在加拉哈德听来，那是一种充满情趣的挑逗。

“你不爱我，但你的身体爱我。”他用那餐刀挑了挑梅林充血中的男根，笑吟吟地说道。“至少在我们做过的……嗯”加拉哈德掰了掰手指故作思索状，“……一百多次里，你每次都射得我一身都是~呵呵。”说着加拉哈德便握住梅林的充血的分身开始抚弄起来。“看啊，你的小穴在颤抖，是不是迫不及待了。”他同时把手指硬塞进了梅林的后穴里。

“那是因为……你用了……魔药……”梅林眼中闪过一丝犹豫，他的嗓音微微颤抖，他清楚意识到这不全然是魔药的作用。

在过去三个月的痛苦日子里，他好像每日每夜都是这样度过。细节他记不太清楚了，他也不想记得。在最开始的一段日子，他只记得自己经常做与亚瑟温存的春梦，其余大部分时间都昏昏沉沉没有意识。可到了后来，他逐渐清醒起来，发现自己不仅被人关在城堡西塔，而且锁他的铁链居然能禁锢他的魔力。正当他最迷惑不解时，加拉哈德出现了，就是那位他在森林里遇到的年轻骑士。加拉哈德宣称自己是亚瑟的儿子，卡梅洛和阿尔比恩的王子殿下。这件事实在匪夷所思，他从来没听说过亚瑟有个儿子，这十多年来他在亚瑟身边亚瑟寸步不离，别说亚瑟生了个儿子，就算亚瑟生了颗痔疮他都应该知道。 _不，不对。_ 梅林依稀记得曾经在某个梦里听盖尤斯说亚瑟有个儿子。然而这都不是重点。重点是这个小毛孩竟以为他的真实身份是一只独角兽！ _什么独角兽？_ 于是乎梅林这才猛然忆起自己变身独角兽被围剿的事情。后来他又发现自己的右脚脚踝被缠了厚厚的一圈绷带，他才确信独角兽的事情并不是幻觉，而是真实发生过的。但后来事情变得越来越糟，加拉哈德三番四次向梅林示爱，别说梅林根本不可能爱上一个比莫德雷德还小的孩子以及他身怀诅咒和精灵身份那些破事儿，光是绞尽脑汁拯救他挚爱的亚瑟就已经搞得他焦头烂额了。

可直到几天前，他才终于理清事实真相。

他终于知道自己为什么会意识不清，知道为什么常做跟亚瑟亲热的梦，也知道为什么每次他一醒来浑身上下就出奇地疼。原来是因为加拉哈德在他身上用了一种奇特的魔药，在魔药的影响下，他眼前会出现亚瑟的幻象，而他的身体也会发生反应驱使他跟“亚瑟”发生关系，更神奇的是，这种魔药的力量比普通的春药药力强烈几百倍，它能把各种感官刺激无限放大，在这种剧烈的刺激下，就算是梅林无法抗拒本能。更何况，加拉哈德说得不错，在他内心深处的某个阴暗角落，其实是十分享受这种毫无节制的释放的。

他需要一个人，让他发泄一腔早已失控的情感与欲念。他不可以与真的亚瑟交合，因为那样会害死亚瑟，但他却可以和任何一个他不爱的人发生关系。

这令梅林心中产生了深深的自责感。

他别过头去，不发一言，朦胧在他眼中流转，酸涩得难以下咽。

加拉哈德露出微笑。他被征服了，他，投降了。

“我保证，不会伤害你的。我的爱人。”加拉哈德用闪着棕褐色光泽的眼睛深情凝视梅林。他欠了欠身，单膝跪地撑起自己的下半身，紧贴在梅林的胸前滑向他的唇，并无声无息地解开了自己的腰带。

 “我的独角兽。”他把梅林的脸扶向自己，指尖划过梅林干涸的唇，游走在他惨白的双颊间。

“把你的一切献给我吧！”他捏住梅林的双颊，两指深深地卡在他脸窩深处，硬生生地掰开了他的嘴。

他的舌如此顺理成章地滑入了梅林的口中。

他熟练地舔弄梅林龟裂的舌尖和干燥的口腔。可梅林并没有做出任何回应，他既不配合，又不反抗。梅林的脑袋中一片空虚，又满溢哀愁。

_我到底在干什么？_

_……_

梅林感到自己干得麻木的舌逐渐回复知觉，就像一块被泡的发胀的面包，挂在他嘴里，而居然还有个人迫不及待地要啃这块发霉发胀的烂面包。

突然一阵剧痛。他嘴里的烂面包变得咸腥不已，他动了动舌头顶了一下上颚，喉里阵阵抽疼。

“这是对你的惩罚！”加拉哈德一边用手指挑弄自己唇边的鲜血，一边用充满情欲的眼望着梅林说道。“不许在跟我亲热的时候开小差。”

“呸！”梅林吐了一口污血，不服气地盯着他。

“嗯？你生气了？”加拉哈德的兴致一下被挑了起来。他拉住绑着梅林脖子的枷锁的铁链，像牵狗一样把梅林从地上拉了起来，他揉了揉自己勃起的稚嫩根茎，抵着在梅林唇边粗暴地塞入。“给你一个机会复仇，用你那甜美的小嘴巴干我。”他邪笑着揪住梅林的黑发，前后摆动梅林的头，并配合晃动臀部在梅林口中不住抽插。

细长的根茎顶端来来回回地顶入梅林的喉咙深处，甚至顶入了他的食道，弄的他直反胃。加拉哈德十分乐意见到梅林难受的样子，他坏心地把他的男根塞在梅林的喉里，左右摆动，男根的顶端拍打在梅林的喉里，令他感觉又痛又作呕。

梅林忍住不吐，可他真的很想吐。

因为他觉得自己真的是个很恶心的人。

梅林的喉咙被肉棒塞得喘不过气来，来不及下咽的口水夹杂着淡淡的咸腥顺着肉棒和嘴唇的缝隙徐徐流下，滴得他浑身都是。

“嗯……不错……”加拉哈德十分享受地轻吟着。过了一会儿，他又有些不满。他揪起梅林的脑袋，拽住梅林额前的头发，挑了挑眉说道，“难道你的复仇计划就这么点？还是你嫌我折磨得不够？”他掐住梅林的下巴，把根茎又往他喉咙深处捅了几寸。

梅林的喉中深处被阵阵的摩擦撩得万份难受，胃中又一阵翻腾，腹部肌肉急促地抽搐，这一次他终于吐了出来。

加拉哈德望着自己下体上滴滴答答地淌着酸臭的淡黄色消化液体，脸气的通红。

“你这个白痴！”

_啪！_

梅林被狠狠地扇了一巴掌。

他的脑袋火辣辣地疼，眼前一片模糊的红。

地上划出一道骇人的血印。

梅林扶着额头，眯着眼睛把视线聚焦在那个血印上，试图减轻眩晕感，可此时脖子突然一紧。只见加拉哈德反手卷起束着梅林脖子的铁链，一脚把他踹得翻了个身，高傲地把梅林踩在脚下，全然不顾脚下那人痛苦哀嚎。

他扯着铁链，牵动梅林脖上的枷锁紧勒着，让他不得不把头往后仰起缓解窒息的感觉。

他冷冰冰地盯着梅林说，“既然你这么不情不愿，那我就不必再顾及你的感受了，一个人不享受，总比两个人都不享受来的好。”加拉哈德加重了脚上的力度，几乎整个人的重量都压梅林的腰上，他双手扯动铁链，使得梅林以一种十分扭曲的角度向后仰。

梅林痛苦地龇着嘴，可身后的人就是不愿意放过他。

 “我要你记着！”他屈起膝盖半蹲下来，靠近梅林那可笑的大耳朵细语道，“无论你愿不愿意，无论你爱不爱我，你都是属于我的。我是你唯一的主人。所以，无论我要你干什么，你都得乖乖地照做。”

“不……没有人……可以勉强我。”梅林龇着牙挤出怪异的发音。

“哼哼！”加拉哈德冷笑一声，“你还有拒绝的权利吗？”他又凑近了一些，“从今天开始，我再也不会对你用魔药了。我不会再让和你幻想的那个人做。我会每天来好好调教你。我要让你记得，你是属于我的，而不是那个叫做亚瑟的人。”

“你现在就好好看着！操你的人是我！不是他！你再也不会见到他了！”说着加拉哈德掰开了梅林的两腿，粗暴地把他的男根顶入梅林未经润滑的、干燥的甬道。

梅林咬牙强忍着撕裂的剧痛，心有不甘地怒吼。他弓起身体，四肢死死地抠在地板上，地上甚至出现了几道细细的夹杂着鲜血的划痕和崩断的指甲碎片。梅林憋足浑身的力气，依靠仅存的微弱意志力，拼尽全力使出防护魔法。

汗水从他的身体上的每一个毛孔中冒出，汇聚成豆大的汗珠落下。

他的脸色变得越来越难看，“纸一样苍白”或是“面无血色”已经不足以形容他的脸色之恐怖了。

加拉哈德搭在梅林身体上的手在颤抖着，肉眼也能见到明显的抖动。他疑惑地抬起自己的手查看，一切都好好的，才发现原来并不是自己在颤抖，而是独角兽全身肌肉痉挛导致的错觉。

“吼！”

梅林喉里发出一声骇人的嘶吼。

“你……你干什么？”加拉哈德生硬地吞了吞口水，深深的恐惧感在他心中弥漫。

几缕刺眼的蓝光从他身体里放射出，照亮了整间囚室。

_噼！噼啪！_

精铁制的枷锁上出现了几道裂痕。

这一切让加拉哈德看得目瞪口呆。他第一次如此近距离接触魔法，他感到前所未有的恐惧，可他依旧紧紧拽着捆着梅林的铁链。

_难道他要自爆？_

_还是要和我同归于尽？_

加拉哈德胡思乱想着。他紧张地扭动手中的铁链，把它绕在自己手腕上缠了一圈又一圈。

就算独角兽会把他杀掉，他也绝对不会放手。

绝对不会。

 

§,§,§

 

和地处卡梅洛皇城中心的城堡不同，城堡西边的高塔范围，从来都是个人烟罕至的地方。通往高塔的唯一道路——一条刚好能让一匹马通过的长满杂草和荆棘的石板小径。小径上铺的石板早已被风雨和岁月腐蚀得破烂不堪，从石板缝隙间冒出的杂草也早已长过脚踝。这条沉寂多年风光不再的小径今夜不知为何如此热闹。

一个身披鲜红色披风的黑影在小道中快速穿梭。

皇宫的宴会已经结束了。尽兴的人群渐渐散去，卡梅洛皇城又重归往日的平静。可某人的心却因刚刚亲眼所见的一个情景无法平静得下来。

红披风加快了脚步。

_梅林，是你吗？是你吗？_

一阵凉爽的夜风拂过他的面，刺得他红肿的双眼生疼。

_是你，一定是你！_

他捂着疼痛不已的左胸，气喘吁吁地小跑在破烂的石板路上，脚步不稳的他时不时会不小心踏入长满杂草的裂缝中，扭伤脚踝。可他毫不在意这些细枝末节，他在意的是他看到的东西，他急切地想要知道答案。

他抬了抬头，望向不远处的西塔顶端的窗口，那里只有一个黑漆漆的洞。

_越来越近了。_

他暗自思忖着。

他继续一瘸一拐地在石径上小跑着，他巴不得自己能够在看到窗口闪烁的蓝光的瞬间就能出现在塔上，可这个速度已经是他的极限了。

_这股蓝光就是梅林的魔法，他见过无数次了，没错，绝对是这样的。_

他这样告诉自己，激励自己这幅老弱残躯能跑快些。可事实上，距离高塔越近他却跑得越慢，他的双腿软得就像根本不属于他，甚至有种他其实是被某种奇特的魔法推到此处的错觉。

_高塔就在眼前了。_

他的内心极度不安，未曾有过的不安。

他希望塔里的人就是梅林，这样他就不必再找他了，这样他就可以为他的无知和不负责任赎罪了。

他不希望塔里的人是梅林，他不敢相信苦苦找寻了整整一年的梅林竟然就藏在他的身边，而他却懵然不知。

他心里忐忑极了。

渐渐地，他放慢了脚步，停在一扇将近两米高的木门前。

他心里就像挂着一口巨大的钟，在他胸腔里不停敲打着，巨响回荡在他的脑海里，震得他无法呼吸。

他环顾了木门一周，从木门旁的架子上取下一支手柄已经腐朽得开裂的火炬，他又摸了一下架子，摸到两块打火石。

他点着了火炬伫立在门前，检视被撬坏的门锁。他仔细地摸了摸晃荡在门把上零碎的锈锁片，根据灰尘的痕迹可以判断出，门锁是最近才被撬坏的。显然近期有人闯入了这座从乌瑟时代就被列为禁地的高塔。

他倒吸了几口凉气，他的呼吸声中带着断续的杂音和颤抖，冷汗湿透了他的衣衫。

_梅林。_

他脑海里再一次出现这个名字。

“等我。”

他又深呼吸了一口，默念出这句话，便推开木门，眼前出现了一条仅容一人通过的旋转楼梯，这条本该黑暗的楼梯的火炬架上，竟然整齐摆放着一支支点燃了的火炬。

 

§,§,§

                                                                                                   

“唔……唔……唔！”

加拉哈德揽着坐在他腿间的梅林的纤腰，抿着下唇卖力地摆动他的臀。

“你真的总能带给我惊喜。”

加拉哈德甩了甩被汗水湿透沾到他眼皮上的碎发，抬了抬他充满情欲的双眼，望着满面潮红欲仙欲死的梅林，由衷地赞美他这件世界上最完美最让人销魂的玩具。

他应该早一点解开枷锁的。

加拉哈德满意地欣赏着包覆在他们周围的，由他最爱的独角兽创造的奇迹，这样想到。

他已彻底迷上了这场奇幻性爱。

在这个小小的囚室里，四处洋溢着情欲的气味。两人漂浮在一片由魔法制造出来的幽兰色苍穹下，无数闪烁着的如同飞舞的萤火虫似的金色小星星环绕在他们身边。这漫天金星折射出无数个梅林的脸，让加拉哈德得以毫不费劲地从各个方向欣赏梅林那色欲的表情。这简直是人生最大的享受。

加拉哈德随手抓住几颗小星星，微微张开掌心。那奇异的金星竟会随着梅林情绪的波动而变得更加闪亮。

加拉哈德一脸邪笑着加快了身下的速度。

_魔法让生活变得更美好。_

加拉哈德望着手中那把闪亮如火的小星星赞叹道。就在此时，他突然感到腰下有一股力量在推动，帮助他再攀高峰。他回头一望，发现原来闪烁的小星星汇聚成一股无形的浪潮，托在他身下协助摆动。

“你太美妙了！太美妙了！”

加拉哈德兴奋地用大拇指揉按梅林胸前的粉红小点，可他觉得这样还不够，于是他直接一口咬了上去，贪婪地吮吸起独角兽甜美的血来。

“唔……嗯……”

梅林眉头一蹙，发出一声轻轻的痛吟。

他紧咬着绑在他嘴上的沾满紫色粉末的布条，口中不断发出光听着就令人脸红心跳的呜咽声。

泪水沿着他细长的脸颊流下，染湿了含在口中的布条，苦咸在他舌尖蔓延，侵蚀着他所剩无几的理智和爱情。

他已分不清这是快感还是伤感的泪。

“唔……唔……唔……”

梅林无法控制自己的身体做出这样下流的事情。

他浮在半空中，借助魔力支撑更加迅猛地摆动自己的臀，辅助加拉哈德的肢体在自己穴中的摩擦。情欲的体液在穴中犹如潮涌，却没法浇熄加拉哈德在他身体身体里释放的欲火。他的身心，好似都已经彻底燃烧了起来。他握住加拉哈德的手，发了疯似的揉捏起自己的分身起来。

他向后仰着头，紧闭双眼防止汹涌的泪水再次失控。

如果可以的话，他真的很想杀死自己。很想杀死这个可恨的、无耻的、失贞的自己。很想杀死这个身心俱背叛亚瑟的自己。

很可惜，这个世界上没有拥有这种能力的人，包括梅林。

 

§,§,§

 

“嗯……唔……嗯……”

亚瑟举着火炬伫立高塔最顶端的房间门前。他僵硬地立在紧闭的木门后面，无数次抬起手来想要推门而入，却又在碰到门的瞬间缩回了手。

火炬在微风中摇曳，这阴暗的走廊中弥漫着忽明忽暗的暧昧橙光。他静静地听着门内的动静。房间里传来声声沉闷的呻吟，作为一个经验丰富的男人，他深知门后正在发生什么事。

_房间里的真的是他吗？_

这个问题像一把从天而降的大锤重重地敲打叩问他的心。

_或许只是偷欢的仆人或者骑士？_

他这样安慰自己。

_可仆人或骑士怎会放出梅林独有的魔法蓝光？_

他低头望着从门缝中透出的愈加明亮的幽蓝色光芒思索。

_如果真的是他。_

_那我该怎么办？_

亚瑟捂着耳朵，想挡住门内传来的一阵阵越来越响亮的呻吟声，可他怎么也无法摆脱那刺耳的声音。

他脑海中反复回放着这大半年来的梦，那个梅林与他人媾和的梦。

_那我该怎么办？梅林！_

亚瑟胸中传来一阵刺痛，仿佛有无数把利刃插在他的胸膛，男儿泪止不住地从他眼眶滑落。他的心好痛，痛得令人窒息，痛得让人觉得推开这扇门，倒不如就此死去。

_我究竟该不该推开这扇门？_

亚瑟啜泣着。他全部的生命力似乎都被房间里那个呻吟着的男人抽走了，他靠着门边的墙壁慢慢滑落，像个懦夫似地窝在墙脚捂着耳朵哭泣。

其实他已经有答案了。

“唔唔唔唔唔……啊……”

房门中传来一阵高潮迭起的喘息和呻吟。

亚瑟的心跌入了地狱的谷底。

在距离真相一步之遥的地方，他选择了停下脚步。

当事实真正出现之时，口口声声说相信它的人，却成为了它最大的背叛者。

 

§,§,§

 

 “亚瑟！”格温的声音亚瑟耳边像只恼人苍蝇似地嗡嗡叫个不停。可亚瑟没有深埋在膝间的脸抬起，他不想见任何人，也不想思考为什么会在这里听到格温的声音。

“你在这里做什么！？”格温那让人心烦尖锐嗓音并没有放过亚瑟，反而越靠越近。

“你知道大家很担心你吗？你怎么会一个人跑来这里？你的病还没全好呢。”亚瑟的手臂被一只强有力的大爪抓住，他耳边回荡着烦人的吱喳声，让人恨不得一掌拍扁这恼人的苍蝇。

“别理我！”亚瑟重重地甩开了格温，他暴躁地朝格温怒吼道，震得他的王后退后了几步，她捂着嘴难以置信地望着亚瑟，眼神中带着虚伪空泛的伤感。

房间外的动静惊动了完事后正在穿衣的加拉哈德，他心虚地瞧了一眼看似毫无生机地躺在地上的梅林。这个可怜的小家伙由于魔力耗尽而不省人事。

_糟了！不能让父王知道我把独角兽关在这里。_

更重要的是，他绝不能让父王知道他将独角兽藏在这里是用来做什么。

他捂着下巴，焦急地在房间里来回踱步。这空荡荡的囚室，没有任何可以遮掩的地方。

“亚瑟，我的丈夫。”格温装成一副委屈的样子质问道。“我是你的妻子啊！我这么说只是出于关心你。”格温抿着嘴一脸憋屈，实质上眼珠子直往门的方向贼溜溜地扫视着，她担心加拉哈德个蠢儿子会在错误的时刻现身。

“我现在不想见任何人。”亚瑟带着一字一顿道，他依旧把脸深深地埋在膝盖间，他不想让格温见到他这个样子。

格温见势头不对，她一下扑倒在亚瑟腿上，发动起眼泪攻势，试图软化劝服亚瑟。她必须尽快把亚瑟从这个地方弄走，因为她刚刚从某个眼线身上得知她那做事不顾后果的傻儿子在这里私藏了个独角兽，于是急急忙忙跑来教训他，哪知在这里碰到了亚瑟，真是祸不单行。她不满加拉哈德瞒着她在这里偷藏了一只独角兽，但更糟的亚瑟竟也追到了此处。要是被亚瑟知道儿子犯了大罪，那她苦心经营的事情可都白费了。

“我只想一个人在这里静一下。请你离开。”亚瑟平静地说，他用极慢的语速再一次强调他的要求。

实际上亚瑟真正害怕的是倘若房间里的人真的是梅林，他不知道该如何面对自己，面对格温，面对梅林，以及那个或者那些与梅林发生关系的人。他心里很乱。

“来，我们一起离开吧！”格温起身，换了个位置，把自己的身体堵在门前。她挽着亚瑟的手臂，温柔地说道，“这个地方又脏又潮湿，呆久了可能会对身体不好的。”

“你给我闭嘴！”

_啪！_

亚瑟终于忍不住抽了格温一巴掌让她住嘴。他圆睁着通红的双眼，愤怒地瞪着她，他痛恨被人如此逼迫，他痛恨面对现实。

_嘎……吱……_

格温摔倒在虚掩的门上，推开了那扇潘多拉之门。

门被推开的时候，加拉哈德正好把梅林搬到了房间的角落里，并用铁链枷锁以及杂物堆成一个视觉上的死角将昏迷的梅林的藏得严严实实。

“父王陛下，母后殿下。”

加拉哈德装模作样地向父母请安。

亚瑟浑身僵硬地望着他的儿子，震惊得一句话都说不出来。因为他早就被脑海中瞬间涌出各种梅林跟加拉哈德相互交缠的不堪入目的画面所淹没了，他的心被敲碎了。那个和梅林一起背叛他的人竟然是加拉哈德。虽然他并没有亲眼目睹，而这一切都是他的猜想，但仅仅是猜想已经足够让他痛不欲生了。

“加拉哈德！你在这里做什么？！”格温见状连忙从地上爬起来，抢在亚瑟之前问话。她背地里挤眉弄眼与加拉哈德私下沟通，免得儿子胡言乱语。

“回禀母后大人，”加拉哈德不慌不忙地说，“最近听说西塔附近出现了形迹可疑的人物，而且宴会出席的闲杂人等很多，我刚才见到这里附近有光，便来此处巡查。”

“你胡说！”亚瑟怒吼，打断了加拉哈德的连篇谎言。他气的嘴唇都变紫了，还不停颤抖，说起话来也有些含糊，但这丝毫没有折损他身为国王和父亲的威严，“别装了！”亚瑟想起刚才听到的东西，心中又一阵揪疼。他风一样地冲进房间，四处搜索。可骤眼望去，这房间里除了加拉哈德之外，并没有其他人。

“他在哪？”亚瑟怒火冲冲地质问道，以梅林的男人的身份。

事实上，要是真的找不到梅林，他反倒是能松一口气。

“什么他？”王子耸肩摇头表示自己不明白父亲的意思，“父亲，您一定是有所误会了。我确实是在巡视。”他摆了摆手，以示清白，“这里是禁地，如果不是发现了可疑人物，我怎么会轻易到这个地方，更别说还有什么别的什么人了。”他继续嘴硬，但无意识间还是往梅林的方向靠了几步，心虚如他怎会不怕藏匿的独角兽被人发现。

不幸地，敏锐的亚瑟捕捉到了他这个小动作。

亚瑟定睛一看，注意到加拉哈德身后的阴影中不太正常，好像有些不明堆砌物，似乎隐藏着什么不得了的秘密。

他盯着地上的阴影，皱了皱眉，犹豫地问，“那……”他指着加拉哈德的身后，“那是什么？”

加拉哈德浑身汗毛炸了起来。

_藏不住了。_

“没……没什么……”加拉哈德瞬间变脸，他哆哆嗦嗦地辩白道，可他的手却偷偷地摸向了剑柄。

_事到如今，也只能让他的父王早日归天了吧。_

“放下你的手！”亚瑟命令道，他已早一步抽出了腰间的佩剑，毕竟姜还是老的辣，他岂容这种逆子肆意妄为。亚瑟戒备心十足地直接用剑指住加拉哈德的胸口。

加拉哈德见状连忙松开了扶着佩剑的手，不敢轻举妄动。

“你要做什么！”一旁的格温连忙扑上去拨开亚瑟的剑，“他可是你儿子啊！你疯了么？”格温张开双臂挡在加拉哈德面前，“你今天到底怎么了？你……”

“你给我闭嘴！”亚瑟怒从中来，每次他听到格温说“他是你儿子”这种话，总会无明火起，但每次都被他强压下来。有些大家心知肚明的事实不必重复，亚瑟抱着感恩的心，在心中的天平中无数次称过真情与谎言的重量，即便倾斜的一方永远不是他所希望的那边，可他还是忍了。但今天，他不能再忍了。

“挡我者死！”他已经失去了理智。“不管你是王后还是王子！”他挥起象征无敌王者的王者之剑乱舞一通，怒不可遏的脸上却有着一双醉汉般空洞的眼。

“让开！”

他挥舞王者之剑命令道，他的口吻不容置疑。

格温母子二人默默相视，格温向儿子微微摇了摇头，劝他不要轻举妄动。而加拉哈德则表情凝重地接受了他母亲的劝吁，可他却有着自己的打算。

亚瑟盯着这心怀鬼胎的母子俩一动不动，可心早已飘向那藏在暗影中的秘密。

加拉哈德和格温各自向旁边退了一步，让开了一条路。

亚瑟慢慢放下了他高举的手，拖着脚步缓缓步向那堆被盖着烂布的杂物。

_咚咚！咚咚！_

他看似平静的脸下有着一颗狂跳不止的心，跃动在他喉间。

直到此刻，他仍不敢相信。

他蹲了下来，凝视着那布满血渍的脏兮兮的烂布，这是一件被割坏了的套衫。难以言喻的痛在他胸中翻腾。他把剑放在一旁，伸出颤抖的手轻覆在布上。

_暖暖的。_

他深呼吸了一口气，轻轻扯下了那块布。那块布轻飘飘地顺着布下的东西的轮廓划落。首先映入亚瑟眼帘的是一堆破碎的铁链和枷锁。

加拉哈德使劲地握了一下拳，嘎啦嘎啦的关节声响在这绝对寂静的囚室，显得分外刺耳。他心爱的独角兽，即将被父王夺走，他心有不甘。

当布下的东西大白天下之时，格温几乎快要疯了。

而加拉哈德并没有注意到他母亲惊异的神情，只懂直勾勾地盯着他的独角兽和父王，他的独角兽，即将落入父王的手里。

_他的父王……亚瑟。_

亚瑟见到眼前的东西，彷如被人点了穴一般，一动不动地定在那里，失神地望着被折腾得不死人形、满身伤痕的梅林，他的脸瞬间煞白得同梅林一样毫无血色。

_是梅林，真的是他。_

“我来了，我在这里了，梅林。”

亚瑟颤抖着的带着哭腔的嗓音在梅林耳边响起。

_他好像听到亚瑟在呼唤。_

梅林吃力地微微抽动了一下身体，他想睁开眼睛看一看亚瑟，可他的两个眼圈都已变得又肿又紫，薄薄的两片眼皮如有千斤。

亚瑟心痛地伸出双臂去想要抱起梅林，可刚碰到他，梅林便无意识地痛呻一声。亚瑟连忙缩回了手，生怕自己会再弄痛他。他无助地抹去脸上的泪，看着这样破烂又脆弱的梅林，他再一次感到自己的软弱和无力。

斯瓦尔巴的海风穿越千里，呼呼地刮进这小小的房间，穿透亚瑟的结实的胸膛，肆无忌惮地在他心中呼啸。

凝成冰雪的泪降落在梅林心头。

他小心翼翼地接住这朵弥足珍贵的雪花。

虽然他睁不开眼，但他知道亚瑟就在他身旁，他能感觉到亚瑟的气息。

“啊……涩……”

梅林费尽全力动了动嘴皮哼出了两个音节。”

千言万语，亚瑟有太多的抱歉和太多的情话要向梅林倾诉。

“别说了。”

亚瑟轻抚梅林的发丝，在他耳边哽咽。他抿着颤抖的唇柔声说道，“无论你是什么，无论你变成怎么样，你永远是我的梅林，我的好梅林。”亚瑟俯下身去，捧起梅林的脸，把自己柔软的唇靠了上去，一寸一寸地抚平他脸上的伤痕。他的唇划过的每一处，都留下了泪和爱的印记。

_你也是我的好亚瑟。_

梅林低语。虽然谁也听不到，但他知道就够了。

这是只属于亚瑟和梅林的世界。


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter  15** _

 

悠长的推门声打破了被封尘许久的寂静。

梅林轻轻地推开那扇锁住他一去不复返的青春年少的时光之门，步行进去。

厚厚的散发着霉味的灰尘从门缝顶唰唰地落下，在距离梅林头顶两英寸的地方被一阵看不见的清风悄悄刮走，消失得无影无踪。

_叮铃……嘶啦……叮铃……_

精铁制的脚镣在腐朽满布尘埃的地板上拖出一道长长印记，好似在提醒着人们，他是自从这房间被遗弃之后许久之后惟一一个进入这个房间的人。

事实也确实如此。

梅林拖着沉重的脚步，缓缓地挪动着。

一切都没有改变，和十五年前一样。

从家具的陈设到各种医学书籍的归类再到日用品的摆放，一切都不曾改变。唯独不同的是，如今再也没有人会在他走进房子时一边满脸厌恶地絮絮叨叨他今天为什么又弄得一身马粪味，一边又体贴地给他递上干净的毛巾擦拭身体。

梅林停在一张放满了瓶瓶罐罐和实验仪器的工作台前。他一手撩起挂在手腕间的长铁链，另一手拿起一瓶发黑了的药水，他用手指抹去标签上的灰尘，露出了底下的字。

这是一瓶还未完成的乌头药水。

_砰！_

“盖尤斯。”梅林向着声音发出的方向脱口而出他的名字，可仔细一看，才发现原来只是一只路过的老鼠撞到了门板上。

梅林眼中泛着晶莹，十分失落。他对盖尤斯的思念和愧疚如泉涌般灌满心头。他不是一个称职的徒弟，更不是个孝顺的儿子。他一声不吭地就离开了最爱的老父亲十五年，没有陪伴他走过最后的日子，更没有在他坟前献过一束花。他甚至，连盖尤斯的坟冢在哪里都不知道。

梅林掩嘴啜泣。他好不容易在心中掏出的深坑，再次被悔恨的泪填满。

他为盖尤斯的死感到深深的自责。

他痛恨自己的自私和无耻，这些年来他心心念念只顾着照顾亚瑟，几乎把盖尤斯的事情抛诸脑后。他没有尽到儿子和徒弟的责任，他还没来得及让盖尤斯过上一天好日子，就永远失去了他。

直至在那场战役之前，他都没想过要回卡梅洛见盖尤斯一面。如果不是那个梦，他大概还沉浸在无法自拔的爱情苦海中。他被对亚瑟的执念蒙蔽了双眼，为了亚瑟，他舍弃了太多他曾经无比珍视的人们，母亲、盖尤斯……还有……还有谁呢？

_谁也没有了。_

_谁也不在了。_

_除了他自己。_

_除了那个孤零零的自己。_

这也将会是他即将到来以及永恒的命运。

……

他深吸了一口气，缓缓地合上了桌上那本被翻开了的发黄的草药书。

 

§,§,§

 

王后寝室。

_啪！_

“告诉我！这究竟是怎么一回事？”

格温火辣辣的手掌仍定在半空，她怨怒地盯着她的乖儿子加拉哈德王子，厉声质问道。

“你为什么要把那个男人藏在塔里？你说！你是不是早就知道他的身份？你打算利用那个男人夺取你父亲的王位？！”

格温一口气提出了好几个问题。加拉哈德捂着红肿的左颊，他咬着下唇眼泛泪光，一句话也没说，完全没有反驳他母亲的打算。

“你这个蠢货！”格温又赏了加拉哈德一巴掌，她的依旧怒不可遏，事实上就算她再赏加拉哈德一百个巴掌也无法宣泄她的怨恨。她千方百计阻止亚瑟找到梅林。可她千算万算还是算漏了她的宝贝儿子，她完全没料加拉哈德居然会阴差阳错地把梅林带回皇城，更没料到亚瑟和梅林会在那种情况下重遇。

她脑海中又浮现出亚瑟把梅林抱在怀中拥吻的场景。

她真后悔在那一瞬没有一剑捅死那个阴魂不散的妖魔。即便是现在，挥之不去的杀意依旧萦绕在她心底。

加拉哈德目光呆滞地盯着地板出了神，不知在想些什么。

“哼！你最好别告诉我你真的喜欢上他了。”格温望着加拉哈德失魂落魄的样子冷笑一声，加拉哈德现在模样同亚瑟如出一辙。“难道你没发现无论你如何对他殷勤献尽，可他依旧对你没有任何好感？”

加拉哈德听到格温的话，身体颤动了一下，从他满布红血丝的眼中能看到一种叫做恼怒的情感，但很快他又恢复了平静。

格温的嘴角勾起一抹幸灾乐祸的冷笑，儿子的表情证实了她的猜想：他确实不清楚那个恶魔的真实身份。

因为她不是惟一一个失去所爱的人。

“趁早放弃吧！他这辈子都不会爱上你的。更不可能为你对亚瑟倒戈相向。相反的，他会将所有对亚瑟不利的人杀个精光，而你，就是他第一个要解决的人。他只是个下贱的魔鬼！”

“不！他是爱我的！他是我的独角兽！他只能爱我一个！”加拉哈德被格温的话激怒了，突然像只疯狗似地冲他的母亲大喊大叫。他不容许除了他自己以外的任何人侮辱他的独角兽。

_啪！啪！_

格温举起手来当头又是两巴掌，她要让这只失控的疯狗好好冷静一下。

“你脑子进水了么？还是脑子被射出去了？你给我睁大眼睛看清楚了！”格温恶狠狠道，“难道你还没搞清楚他是谁吗？独角兽？你真的以为他是纯洁无瑕包治百病的独角兽？他可是你父王最最最忠心不二的狗！是你父王最最最肮脏又丑陋的跟班梅林！他这辈子只听一个主子的话！那个人就是你的父王！”

“不……不……”加拉哈德被母亲的话重重地打击了，他抱着头后退了几步，不愿相信他母亲说的话，一个字也不愿相信。

 _怎么可能！他是梅林？他真的是梅林！传说中的梅林？父王曾经的男仆、战场上所向披靡的大法师梅林？_ ！

他听说的梅林应该是个和他父亲差不多年纪，有着一双阴险狡诈的眼睛和能藏得下一桌菜的大胡子，浑身上下散发着神秘狡猾气息的中年人，而不是这个看起来没比他大多少岁的羸弱青年，况且，他有着一双独角兽的纯洁空灵的双眸，他怎么可能是梅林呢？

可现实总是对他那么残酷。前日晚上亚瑟抱着梅林哭泣的场景仍历历在目，他记得曾听到亚瑟提到“梅林”这个名字。

_亚瑟。_

他想起那个每当独角兽陷入情欲的疯狂时都要重复百遍的名字。

_亚瑟，居然真的是你！_

加拉哈德咬咬牙，一股无名怒火涌上心头。他很嫉妒，那个无能又懦弱的老鬼何德何能独占独角兽……不，梅林的爱？那个该死的臭老头，那个毫不懂得珍惜梅林的人……

加拉哈德不知觉中已经深深地陷入了他仇恨的思绪中。

门外。

一双乌溜溜的大眼睛正从门缝中悄然注视着王子那张怨怒又悲伤的脸。

 

§,§,§

 

梅林拖着锁链一瘸一拐地走进他的旧房间。他每走一步，剧烈的疼痛就从右脚踝和铁锁之间扎着厚厚的绷带的旧伤口上传来，那是被兽夹夹过留下的伤。不知是因为没有处理好还是因为做兽夹的材料本身是魔法克星的缘故，他的伤过了好多天都不见痊愈的迹象。

梅林扶着墙急促地喘气，疼痛已经到了难以忍受的地步了，他颤抖着手从怀中掏出一小瓶橙色的麻醉剂，咕噜噜地一口闷了下去。

有些伤，是永远也好不了的。

有些人，是永远也回不来了的。

麻醉剂开始发作了，他的眼皮有点发沉。梅林一转身，轻轻地卧在他的小木床上，他的动作轻盈得就像一片羽毛飘落，这摇摇欲坠的小木床居然没有发出一点嘎吱异响，可一阵薄薄的尘还是无可避免地在他躺下的一瞬扬了起来，梅林望着扬起的灰尘厌恶地皱了皱眉，他捂着嘴巴大手一挥，灰尘便啪地燃了起来，不消一秒就都消失无踪了。

梅林眼睛变成了金色，世界变成了慢镜头。尘埃扬起，飘散，燃烧，消失，一气呵成，毫无破绽，除了梅林。

他就那样躺在小床上，硬撑着发沉的眼皮，呆呆地注视着燃烧的尘埃，那奇异的场面就像一场魔法，不，它就是一场魔法。虽然它们只燃烧了不到一秒，可在梅林眼里的世界，一切都那么漫长，那么令人折磨。

他本不该做那样的事，可他偏偏做了。

他的魔法力量越发失控了，最近他经常无意识地使出魔法，并在许久之后才发现自己做了什么。没有人能告诉他，他的身体究竟在发生怎样的变化，连他自己也不确定究竟是因为服用过多加拉哈德的魔药导致的还是因为别的原因，他只知道，这样的自己很危险，尤其是对亚瑟来说。一个失控的、受到了诅咒的梅林——这个世界上没有什么大规模杀伤性武器能比他更危险了。

可他再也不想离开亚瑟了。梅林深吸了一口气，让自己心情平复一下。

他受够了和亚瑟之间的捉迷藏游戏了。以前是他过分自卑，单方面认定自己对亚瑟的爱远比亚瑟对他的爱多得多，才会在亚瑟不辞而别之后决定跟高汶私奔。可思来想去，就算这是真的又如何？就算亚瑟不够爱他又如何？亚瑟就是亚瑟，就是梅林深爱的亚瑟，这是永远无法改变的事实。既然他愿意为亚瑟做任何事，又何必畏惧一个区区的爱情诅咒呢？难道他身上背负的诅咒还不够多？爱上亚瑟大概才是他这辈子受到的最大的诅咒。

可他内心深处还是很恐惧的，说到底他还是无法信任自己，尤其是这个身心已经不能被称为人的自己。所以才有了这几条捆在他四肢的镣铐。这些东西是他要求亚瑟留在他身上的。说服亚瑟在他四肢锁上这些沉重的镣铐不是一件容易的事，但他还是做到了，以梅林独特的方法。

他需要这些东西抑制他的魔法力量，在锁上镣铐的最初几天，他确实是一点魔法都使不出来，可很快他便发现了这些能抑制魔法的镣铐并不像他想象的那样管用，这几天来他失控的情况越来越频繁，他很害怕有一天又会不经意伤害无辜的人和亚瑟。

而对于十五年前种下的仇怨，对于格温出卖他们的仇恨，也随着莫甘娜的死去烟消云散。他并不是真的原谅了格温，而是他意识到他陪伴亚瑟的时间不多了，与其把时间花费在与厌恶的人纠缠不清，倒不如好好珍惜和亚瑟相处的有限时光。

他要顾虑和担心的事情多得这辈子也解决不完，他厌倦透了这些让人心烦的狗屁，他只想静静地躺在亚瑟的怀里安睡，静静地睡。

梅林仿佛感受到亚瑟温度在他胸中翻腾，他轻轻地抬起双手叠放在小腹上。

年轻的亚瑟王子，他正骑着白马在远方朝他的笨蛋仆人挤眉弄眼，嘴里大喊大叫命令梅林赶紧去追那只受伤的小鹿。好不容易从灌木丛里爬出来的梅林用他脏兮兮的袖子胡乱擦了一把满是泥巴的小脸，傻傻地望着他那闪耀着光芒的金发王子，嘴角勾起一抹温柔的弧度，露出了和黑乎乎的脸成强烈对比的一口白牙。

_他笑得好开心。_

他缓缓地闭上了沉重的眼帘，牵起亚瑟的手，和他一起倒在柔软的散发着春日香味的草地上，望着点点繁星，开始吱吱喳喳地数起埃尔多的乡村轶事。

_世界好安静。_

 

§,§,§

 

 “亚瑟！”格温一个箭步冲上前去，双手环抱亚瑟的腰，梨花带雨地哀求道，“不要走！你怎么能再一次丢下我们母子俩呢？”

亚瑟沉默不语，他得脸上没有一丝波澜。

“你怎么能这么自私？丢下你的百姓，丢下你的国家，丢下你的妻儿……不！我不许你走！”格温的双臂又扣紧了一些。

“你答应过我的，你答应过不再离开我的。你现在怎能出尔反尔呢？”格温继续在亚瑟耳边念叨道，可她的这些话语，再也不能对亚瑟起任何作用了。

亚瑟一闭眼，他咬着牙使劲掰开环扣自己腰间的双臂，可他怎么掰也掰不开，过分用力牵动他左胸的伤，疼痛更让他手脚发软了。

_真可笑，鼎鼎大名的亚瑟·潘德拉刚如今竟然连个弱质女流都扳不过。_

“你不需要我了。”亚瑟语气平和地说，如果不是梅林的要求，他绝对不会这样强压内心的怒火。因为这个女人和她的儿子，受伤害的人不仅只有他和梅林。

“过几天我就会下诏书，把皇位禅让给你，你会正式成为格尼薇儿女皇，也不必再随姓潘德拉刚。从此以后阿尔比恩也好，卡梅洛也好，加拉哈德也好，我都不会再管了，你也无需再顾虑坊间的闲言碎语，不必再每日提心吊胆担忧梅林会什么时候回来带我走，更不用……”

“我根本不想当女皇！”亚瑟还没说完，格温就开始大吼。她绕到亚瑟面前，圆睁红肿的眼盯着亚瑟，“我只想要你！我想你留在我身边！你不可以就这么不负责任地走掉。”

“呵。”亚瑟望着格温那张可笑的“真诚”的脸冷笑一声。“可我不想留在你身边。”说罢亚瑟推开格温，走向大门。

_砰！_

格温快步奔向大门，重重地靠在木门上，用自己的身体挡住大门阻止亚瑟。

“为！什！么？”格温龇着牙质问道。她满布红丝的眼里荡着悲哀的泪。

可亚瑟再也不愿意相信这个女人的眼泪了。

“你真的不爱我了吗？一点都不了吗？”格温以一种尖锐的声音嘶叫道，“你真的要和梅林私奔？舍弃国民和妻子不顾和别人私奔？你有没有想过别人会怎么看你？噢！阿尔比恩之王为了一个法师抛妻弃子，不爱江山爱美人，噢不！是不爱江山爱男人！你潘德拉刚家族世代英名基业都会毁在你今日做的这个愚蠢至极的决定上！我和你的整个家族都会因为你的自私和不知廉耻遗臭万年！”

亚瑟不屑地瞟了她一眼，伸出手去想要推开那个女人。可他还没碰到她，就被格温不客气地打了一巴掌。

亚瑟难以置信地瞪着格温。他没见过这么得理不饶人的女人。

格温在气势上完全压制着亚瑟，“而我呢！一个苦守空房足足十五年的寡妇王后，一个在你被宣告死亡的时候为你打理国事的王后，则将会成为史上最大的笑柄！”格温脸上露出了古怪的充满讽刺意味的笑意，“大家会说！瞧！亚瑟王的王后竟然连个男人都比不上！她的丈夫逃避了十五年最后还是宁愿跟下贱的男妓上床都不愿碰她一下！”

格温的话彻底惹恼了亚瑟，“我不许你这样说梅林！你要是敢再说一句男妓我就……”亚瑟脑中闪过梅林哀求他的脸，生生地强咽下最后的几个字。可他依然无法平息内心的怒火，他怒不可遏地指着格温大吼，“你听着！有些事情我不想再追究！可请你搞清楚事情的因果关系！是你先出轨的！是你先爱上兰斯洛特的！我本想成全你俩，可没想到你居然如此强词夺理！你这个卑贱的……”

“究竟是谁强词夺理？”格温再一次打断亚瑟的话，她挑衅般盯着亚瑟说道，“这句话从你嘴里说出来真是别具讽刺的意味啊！你扪心自问，你究竟是什么时候开始爱上他的？别告诉我是最近几天！

亚瑟的喉咙好像忽然间被堵住了，他无法反驳。

没错，他确实不是最近才爱上梅林的。他已经爱上了他很久很久，久远到连他都记不起是什么时候开始的。他只能确定，绝对不是梅林向他告白的那一刻才爱上他的，难道是在他和格温结婚以前？还是在他跟格温求婚以前？不……比那更早……比他意识到梅林其实没有他想象的那么笨更早，甚至比梅林第一次为了他喝下毒酒更早。

亚瑟呆呆地看着格温的脸，无话可说。

“今天的悲剧都是你的错！无论是我的悲剧，还是加拉哈德的悲剧，乃至于梅林的悲剧！统统都是你的错！”格温探前一步，她以及完全处于破罐子破摔的状态了，全然不顾她部署多年的计划，只一心想发泄出内心积压多年的不满。“如果不是你的软弱和犹豫，我们之间的冤孽债就不会持续了十多年！既然你不爱我，你当年就不该向我求婚！既然你娶了我，就不该继续爱梅林！既然你选择了离开卡梅洛，你就不该回来！既然你回来了，你就不该再想着梅林……”格温一口气宣泄出她的怨念，“看！一切都源自于你错误的选择！这个世界上没有巧合！只有一个又一个选择导致的必然！你懂了吗！”格温俨然一幅哲人的样子教训道。

亚瑟不得不赞同格温的诡辩，虽然听起来很荒谬，但她说的话句句都戳到他心底了。

格温见亚瑟的表情有些软化，乘势而上。“所以，我不能再让你错下去了。”格温突然又换上一副温柔妻子的脸孔，她拦腰搂着亚瑟，依偎在他胸前“在这件事上，我也有错。我承认我真的爱上了兰斯洛特，而我现在也依旧爱着他。曾几何时，我不知道应该如何在你和他之间选择。可是……”格温抬起水汪汪的大眼睛，可怜兮兮地凝视着亚瑟，“可你永远都是我心目中最重要，最重要的男人。”

亚瑟无语凝咽。他懂格温的心态，真的懂，因为他也曾经历过这样的事。他没有反驳格温，不是因为他还爱着她，而是因为那深深的愧疚感在他胸中再次闹腾不已。

“既然你对梅林如此难以割舍，而我也对兰斯洛特难以忘怀，倒不如我们采取一个折衷的办法。”格温凑到亚瑟耳边，小声嘀咕。

 

§,§,§

 

一团软乎乎毛茸茸的小东西在梅林脖子上蹭来蹭去，弄得他怪痒痒的。

“嗯？唔……走开。”

梅林迷迷糊糊地用手挠了挠脖子上的东西，半梦半醒的他慵懒地用嘶哑的声音驱赶那个玩意儿。

可那团毛茸茸的怪家伙不愿放过梅林。它顽皮地从梅林的领口钻进他的衣服里，小爪子噔噔噔地游走在梅林腹部，它柔软的毛发上带着恰到好处的温暖，弄得梅林好不惬意。

“讨厌啦！好痒呀！”梅林小声嬉笑着，他很久都没做过这么可爱的梦了。

毛茸茸见梅林还不醒，便继续往下钻，它奋力把小脑袋挤进梅林紧拴的裤腰带下，经历了几分钟的苦战之后，终于到达了它梦寐以求的好地方。它蜷缩在这温暖的仙境兴奋地摇晃着小脑袋跳舞。

“噢次！”梅林惊呼一声，蹭地弹了起来。

他这会儿算是彻底醒了，一把捂住他的重要部位，急急忙忙翻看里面的东西。

“给我滚出来！”

梅林满脸潮红地对着裤裆里的家伙怒吼，虽是怒吼，但他脸上的表情分明是愉悦大于愠怒。

那团棕灰色的毛茸茸见梅林醒了，只得依依不舍顺着梅林的肚子又爬回领口。它吧唧着嘴巴把小脑袋从梅林的领口探出，一副意犹未尽的样子。它把两只小前爪按在梅林的肩上，眨巴着通红的大眼睛，从它的三瓣嘴中伸出粉嫩的舌头心疼地轻舔梅林脸上的伤痕。

“嗯！我不疼。”

梅林苦笑着捋了捋小家伙的长耳朵。

_不疼才怪。_

毛茸茸回过头去望了望梅林身上的镣铐，又转过头来凝视梅林，红眼睛里满是不解和责难，但更多的是难过。

“这件事说来话长。”梅林勉强又挤出一个笑容，对小家伙耸了耸肩，示意他暂时不想讨论这个问题。

那团棕灰色毛球不满地咬了咬自己的三瓣唇，看样子对梅林的隐瞒有些生气，可很快又回复了往日的可爱模样。它转过小脑袋在梅林下巴上蹭了三下，又轻啄了一下梅林的干裂的下唇，表示无论如何，它都会站在梅林这边，永远支持他，永远爱他。

“谢谢你。”

梅林轻抚着自己的唇，温柔地朝小毛球傻笑。

毛茸茸满意地点点头。

“我也爱你，我的朋友。”

梅林轻语。

忽然间毛茸茸好像想起了什么，它嗖地从梅林领子里跳了出来，直奔屋外，不一会儿便叼着一件脏兮兮的深蓝色斗篷出现在梅林的房间里。

“这是？”梅林立即从他的小木床上翻了下来，镣铐敲打在老旧的木地板上发出沉闷的声响，好像随时会压垮这不堪一击的破房间。

“这是……莫德雷德的斗篷……”梅林拖着沉重的锁链爬到毛茸茸身边，他拾起斗篷若有所思地低语，“我还以为丢了呢……”他胸中五味杂陈，说不出的酸苦全然显现在他的一双汪洋中。

恍如隔世。

他揪着斗篷伤感地喃喃道，这件斗篷对他来说不仅是德鲁伊族长的象征以及重要筹码，也是故人对他的一份情，虽然他和这位故人之间有着复杂至极的纠葛和羁绊。

“太感谢你了！高汶！”梅林脸上露出了少有的开怀。他高兴地一把抱起毛茸茸，对着它可湿漉漉的三瓣嘴狠狠地啵了一口，那毛茸茸的小脸蛋立马变得通红。

“来！”梅林一手把毛茸茸放在自己肩头，轻点了一下它的鼻尖，一手卷起地上的斗篷夹在腋下，“我带你去见亚瑟！”

 

§,§,§

 

梅林疾行在皇宫漫长而空旷的回廊里，这一路上他并没有遇到任何阻碍或是和谁擦肩而过，倘若是从前，这必定是十分不寻常场景。事实上，平日里这回廊也并非是番模样的，这条窄窄的回廊是仆人进出皇宫到达各个皇宫主殿的必经之路，这里大概是除了下城区集市和皇家广场以外卡梅洛最喧闹的地方了，可如今，长长的回廊里只能听到梅林沉闷的脚步声和铛铛的金属撞击声。

因为仆人们都对这个和国王及王子有着不寻常关系的家伙避之不及。

梅林与加拉哈德和亚瑟之间的桃色纠纷早已在多嘴的仆人和侍卫间传的沸沸扬扬，在王后和兰斯洛特爵士的绯闻早就被八卦之人嚼烂的时候，梅林——曾经的国王男仆如今的大法师时隔多年后重新出现在人们眼前，并与国王和王子之间有着欲断难断的那些恩怨情仇成为了卡梅洛最热门的头条新闻。当然，如果梅林只是一个普通的仆人或是普通的男宠，即便他与国王或是王子之间有再多的风流韵事，人们也不会如此疏远他，因此不难猜出人们躲避他的真正原因是畏惧他的法力。

近半年来，边境山区强盗和精壮男人集体失踪案的消息风一样传遍了阿尔比恩，当然也包括这个皇城所在的卡梅洛城。在这片法师已经成为稀有物种的土地上，能够有如此能耐的法师屈指可数。于是乎人们理所当然地将矛头指向了卡梅洛首席大法师梅林。虽然在这片土地上，没有一个人敢直接指名道姓地说出这件事的幕后黑手就是那个与亚瑟王形影不离备受宠信的法师梅林，可在背地里几乎所有人都认为是他抓走无数的精壮男人用来炼制长生不老魔药，不然人们实在无法合理解释为何岁月并没有在这个神秘男子身上留下任何痕迹。

梅林成为了新一代的魔鬼代言人，他的一言一词，便是来自地狱的声音，他的一颦一笑，能迷惑精壮男子为他自愿赴死。他们甚至坚定地认为，国王对他的宠信，王子对他的溺爱，完全是被魔法操控的结果。流言蜚语不断蔓延，流传到这个王国的每个角落，每家每户。女人们纷纷自发组成联盟，发誓要保护好她们的丈夫和儿子，免得惨遭梅林的毒手，成为梅林炼炼制魔药的材料；她们同情王后格温，认为王后和贵族们应该引用传承自先王乌瑟的律法，烧死这个蛊惑亚瑟王和王子、并对全阿尔比恩的男人生命安全有着严重威胁的邪恶法师；她们甚至会跑到各地国王和领主处示威，要求卡梅洛处死梅林，以表达她们对这个男人的存在和对亚瑟昏庸统治的强烈不满。

各种反抗活动在阿尔比恩各处进行，并有越演越烈的趋势，人们似乎更倾向于将多年来对于魔法的不满与恐惧统统归咎于梅林。只有卡梅洛还能勉强保持昔日的和平之象，当然这完全多得忠心不二的兰斯洛特爵士的多番努力才争取到如今的局面。作为亚瑟的第一骑士，他当仁不让要维护好亚瑟和梅林费尽心力才征得的天下的秩序，他知道自己在格温和亚瑟以及梅林之间的事情上没有太多的话语权，而他也实在没有什么办法能够消除人们对亚瑟和梅林的怨恨和不信任，他唯一能做的是阻止事情进一步恶化，至少在亚瑟的有生之年不能让这个国家败在闲言碎语的手上。

“兰斯，你来了？”格温涨红了脸吸着气对镜中的兰斯洛特微笑道。她身后的两位女仆正费劲儿地为她们的王后绑束衣带。

“退下吧！”格温摆了摆手，两位女仆提着裙摆恭恭敬敬地朝格温和兰斯洛特敬了个礼，便识相地退出了王后的寝室。

“来，帮我一把。”格温挽起披在颈后的秀发，把它们拨到胸前，又朝着镜中的兰斯洛特咬了咬下唇，言谈举止间充满了挑逗意味。

兰斯洛特轻吁了一口气，迈步前去。他轻轻地拎起她背后垂下的两根束衣带，望着绳子间的缝隙中露出的黝黑的肌肤，心中难免有些激动。虽然格温已不复当年的青春美貌，而她的肌肤也无往日光滑紧实，可对于兰斯洛特来说还是充满诱惑力的。

他使劲地扯了几下束衣带，格温随着他的动作发出几声魅惑的呻吟，惹得兰斯洛特心痒难耐。

“别这么大劲儿嘛，你弄疼我了。”格温扶着镜框眼神迷蒙地说道。

“咳咳。”兰斯洛特清了清嗓子，他瞥了一眼格温，然后快速地打了个结实的蝴蝶结。

“好了。”兰斯洛特望着镜中的格温说道。

“嗯，不错嘛！”格温叉着腰端详自己在镜中的倒影，还时不时摆动一下腰姿。

“你觉得我是不是真的老了，姿色大不如前了？”格温抬了抬眼，朝镜中的兰斯洛特说道。

“不是。你依然很美丽。”

兰斯洛特又上前了一步，他搂着格温纤细的腰，把脑袋搭在她的肩膀上，尽情呼吸她发间散发的迷人香气，低声说道。

“是么？”格温脸上挂着胜利者的微笑，她抚摸着兰斯洛特下巴上的胡茬，娇嗔地责备道，“那你为什么这么多天都不来找我？”

兰斯洛特的心咯噔一下，他这几天出去平定各地的示威叛乱，可这件事他不知道该不该跟格温说好。“这几天我有事情在忙。”兰斯洛特想了想，认为还是不要把这件事告诉格温的好，在他未能确定幕后黑手究竟是哪个之前。

“哦？是为了妇女联盟闹事的事情吗？”格温又调整了一下胸衣上的蝴蝶结，“她们最近火得很啊！”她的语气中稍带不屑，“她们究竟想干什么？难道又在宣传什么女人应该遵守妇道，不能跟老公的骑士乱搞之类的废话？”

兰斯洛特苦笑一下，他知道格温语中深意是抱怨自己最近跟她疏远不少。“不是，”兰斯洛特望着镜中的格温心事重重地说道。

“她们要求亚瑟下台……”兰斯洛特顿了一顿，才继续说，“并且烧死梅林。”

“真的？她们真的是这样说的？”格温转过头来，瞪大了眼睛望着兰斯洛特，仿佛她从来没有听说过如此荒谬的事情似的。“这太让人惊讶了！亚瑟是个多么优秀的国王啊！她们怎么能如此忘本？那些该死的乡村蠢妇！”格温表现出不该有的气愤，碎碎念道，“不行！我得颁布法令制止这些大逆不道的言论，要知道亚瑟是个好国王！而且就算我不喜欢梅林，也无法容忍那些无知妇孺侮辱他对亚瑟的爱……噢……不，应该叫做忠诚……”她跑到书桌前拿起鹅毛笔，在羊皮纸上唰唰地写着。“即日起禁止各种形式的联盟和团体，禁止讨论皇室成员以及法师梅林，如有违令者杀无赦！”

“好了！”格温拎着还未盖章生效的法令书的一角在兰斯洛特面前晃悠，一脸正义地说道，“兰斯洛特爵士！现在我命令你为我将此法令公之于众！务必让王国里的每一个人都了解并严格遵守此法令！”

兰斯洛特瞥了一眼字迹潦草的法令书，心中很不是滋味。但他仍配合着半跪下来，双手接过格温手中的羊皮卷。

“遵命！敬爱的王后殿下！”

兰斯洛特假装仔细地阅读了一遍格温的法令书，在他读到最后一行时，突然露出了惊讶的表情。

他真的很讨厌这样的游戏。

“王后殿下！您忘记在法令书上签字盖章了！”兰斯洛特伪装成很吃惊的样子说道。

“噢？是么？”格温双指一夹，羊皮卷被抽回。

“嗯？哪有嘛？”格温嘟着嘴说道，“我明明已经签名盖章了啊！”格温用食指戳着羊皮卷空白的右下角，“看！这里！”

她眼神一变，仿若一个顽皮的十六岁少女，而不是那个高高在上心怀不轨的女王。

“格尼薇儿·兰斯洛特爵士的妻子。”

她轻啄了一口兰斯洛特的唇，双颊泛着绯红。

兰斯洛特勉强地笑了一下，默默地把格温的名字移到嫁祸嫌疑犯名单的第一位。

 

§,§,§

 

_哐当！_

国王寝室的大门一股强劲的力量弹开，两扇巨大的木门硬生生地撞到墙上，发出一声骇人的巨响。

国王并没有因此被惊扰，依旧哼着走音的小调我行我素地摆弄银光锃亮的烛台和绣着精致的金龙的餐桌布，因为没人比他更清楚，在这个城堡里，敢对他如此无礼的人从来只有一个。而对这个人，他曾发誓，自己再也不会因为任何事迁怒于他。为了在现在看来根本不值一提的理由，他们浪费了太多的时间，为自己制造了太多的障碍。他现在唯一关注的事情是，不知道那个人会不会满意他亲自准备的晚餐呢？

锁链拖拉在木地板上的声音由远及近，在寝室外头的长廊里回荡。

虽然亚瑟背对着寝室的大门，可他依旧能从墙壁上昏暗闪烁的倒影中看到长廊两旁的蜡烛正疯狂地摇曳，明显被什么奇异而强大的东西影响着。

亚瑟竭尽全力让自己保持愉快轻松的心情，他不想搞砸这场得来不易的晚餐。可他却无法不把全部集中力放在关注身后那人的动静，当他听到那人的脚步声停在了寝室门口就再也没有前进的迹象时，他也一时不知所措得连倒洒了红酒也浑然不觉。

“倒洒了！”

那人的突然声音从亚瑟身后传来，不，应该是耳后，他分明听到那人在他耳边温柔地细语。

亚瑟心咯噔一下，才反应过来，他低头一看，发现满溢的红酒已顺着桌布滴滴答答地流到他鞋边。

“噢！老天！”亚瑟惊叫了一声，，他急急忙忙收住倾倒中的酒瓶，可不小心用力过猛，手腕碰到装满了红酒的银制雕花高脚杯，它正以一种肉眼可见的速度倒向盘中的牛排，眼看着他精心准备的的晚餐即将彻底被搞砸，亚瑟脸上露出了遗憾又绝望的神情。

_对不起，梅林。我又搞砸了。_

亚瑟不得不认命。没了梅林，他只是一个废物，连准备一顿晚餐这么简单的事情都完成不了的废物。

“Folgie min bebeod”

亚瑟身后传来了一阵风，其实根本就没什么风，只是他感觉有而已。那阵神秘的风绕过他的身体，神奇地捧起了那只几近倒下的银杯，已经倾洒在半空的红酒也纷纷倒带般飘回酒杯。

那酒杯稳稳当当地立在桌子上，谁都无法想象就在一秒前它差点毁掉了亚瑟的一番心血。

“哈哈幸亏有你！”亚瑟长吁了一口气赞叹道，他兴奋地扭过头来，像个孩童似地笑道。

亚瑟猛然注意到梅林手脚上缠满的枷锁和他那张拉得长长的脸，他不该说这些话的。

“你……”

亚瑟还是来不及刹车。他的大嘴巴永远比小脑袋转得快，无论他今年二十五岁还是四十五岁，在梅林面前，他永远是个不能照顾自己的白痴国王，虽然他自己始终不愿承认。

梅林冷冷地盯着亚瑟的眼。亚瑟在彼此的对视中读到的既有无奈，又有悲伤，还有掩藏不住的欣喜。

亚瑟低头看见梅林手脚上被枷锁磨出来的血痕，有些黯然。

“看来这些东西没什么用……你想说的是这个吧……”

梅林赶在亚瑟开口前说道，他木然地抬起双手，语气中带着一丝自嘲，可他还是勉为其难地憋了个笑脸出来。

亚瑟没有回答，因为他只注意到了梅林那张日益消瘦和憔悴的脸。

按理来说，亚瑟不可能从梅林的容颜上看到任何岁月的痕迹，因为在过去的漫长的十五年里他也从来未曾看见过。可仅仅分别的大半年之后，当亚瑟再一次注视梅林时，他发现梅林有了很大的变化，这种变化并不是指梅林脸上长出了老年斑或是皱纹之类的东西，而是他突然发现梅林苍老了不少；他的眼睛不再清澈得如午后的大海，他的笑容也不再暖人心扉。亚瑟不敢确定他对梅林的认知是否真实，因为他的记忆很混乱。也不知道是他的大脑刻意回避的缘故还是他真的太久没有关注梅林，他对过去十五年里关于梅林的记忆很模糊，他不曾记得，在他那十五年的戎马岁月里，一直陪伴在旁的梅林是不是也是这幅模样。可他清楚地记得，那个忠诚的仆人和朋友梅林，有着世界上最纯洁的眼神和最动人的笑容。而相对比面前的这个梅林，亚瑟根本无法读懂现在的他眼神中透露出来的复杂的情感。

_或许深爱的梅林，和深爱他的梅林，早已不是同一个人。_

_或许那个他真正深爱的梅林已经死去多年，而这个深爱他的梅林，却不是一个真正完整的梅林。_

_那他还该爱他吗？_

_那他还值得被爱吗？_

_那他还值得他的爱吗？_

_该死的！你究竟在想什么！_

亚瑟对自己突然冒出的这种乱七八糟又无耻的念头愤恨不已。

在失去梅林的那大半年时间里，他是多么痛苦多么后悔，他曾无数次暗自发誓重遇梅林后一定要好好对他并再也不与之分开。

可人的大脑是一种很神奇的东西，它往往会在你在思念某人时不断放大他/她的优点，变成符合你幻想和完美情人，可一旦那个人真正出现在你面前时，你就会发现，原来真实的他/她和幻想中的人有太多的差异，即便只是一个小小的缺点，它都被你神奇的大脑擅自改造，并无限放大，大得足矣让你无视他/她所有的闪光点。

梅林依旧冷冰冰地盯着亚瑟。梅林犀利的眼神似乎能穿透亚瑟的内心，读懂他所有的挣扎和疑惑。

亚瑟不敢再看梅林的眼，他相信像梅林这么强大的魔法师绝对有能力看透他的小心思。他的目光游走在梅林的嘴唇到耳朵之间的三角区域。

梅林丰厚的唇。苍白而性感。

梅林深陷的颊。瘦削惹人怜。

梅林灵动的耳。可爱又讨喜。

……

难怪山贼和他儿子会如此疯狂迷恋梅林。

亚瑟竭力想摆脱脑海中那些无聊又可恨的想法。虽然他极力否认，但他真的很介意梅林和其他男子亲密接触，尤其是在连亚瑟自己也从未和梅林有过亲密关系的前提下。

_他很妒忌，非常妒忌。_

亚瑟很想质问梅林关于他梦境的一切，更想知道梅林被囚禁的那三个月里，加拉哈德究竟都和梅林做了些什么。

虽然他早就有了答案。

屋内突然拂起一阵清爽的风，寝室里的蜡烛纷纷熄灭，就连走廊里的微弱的烛火也渐渐熄灭。

国王的寝室变得十分昏暗，亚瑟的眼睛一下子适应不过来，常年征战的经历令他十分警惕这种预示着灾难的不见五指的黑，他几乎是本能地举着手中仅有的武器——一只红酒瓶防御。

“梅林！”

亚瑟在黑暗中小声呼唤他的仆人的名字，他的第一个念头，是担心隐藏在黑暗中深不可测的敌人会对梅林不利，而并非他自己。

可他没有听到梅林的回应，更没有听见梅林移动的动静。

 _难道梅林已经被敌人控制住了？_ 亚瑟如同一只惊弓之鸟，他竖起耳朵，提起十二分精神仔细倾听着这片黑暗中的动静。

“梅林！回应我！”

亚瑟提高了嗓门。可依旧没有任何回应。

就在亚瑟一筹莫展的时候，他突然感到脖后吹来一阵凉风。显然有什么东西急速地移动到他的身后。

几乎就在同时，亚瑟也一个低头急转身。转身的一瞬，他依靠着微弱的星光看到身后有个黑乎乎的“人”的轮廓。

 “啊哈！”亚瑟大吼一声，出尽全力把酒瓶朝着那个“人”的脑袋砸去。就在瓶子触碰到那个“人”的瞬间，他的举着酒瓶的手好像突然被人抽走了所有力气似的，他的手指失去控制放开了酒瓶。

_哐啷！_

酒瓶摔了个粉碎。空气中弥漫着一股浓浓的酒香，如同这朦胧的夜色般醉人。

亚瑟的眼睛渐渐地适应了黑暗，他现在可可以稍微清楚地观察到到面前的这个人瘦削的身形。

“你……”亚瑟惊讶地说道，可他才刚说出一个字，那个人就伸出一只手贴上了亚瑟无力的右掌。

熟悉的冰凉而柔软的触感，亲切让人怀念。

那人轻轻地转动了一下手指的角度，纤长的五指顺着亚瑟的五指划落，填满了他的每个指缝。

_十指紧扣。_

亚瑟感受到那人的掌心正逐渐升温，而亚瑟炙热的掌心也因这冰凉降下温来。

“梅林。”

亚瑟战战兢兢地轻声呼唤那人的名字，他的呼吸变得急促。虽然他看不清那人的表情，但他能想象到那人大概跟他一样，为这久违了的亲密而激动不已。

“我想你，我很想你。”

亚瑟凑近梅林的脸，可他依旧看不清梅林的样子。他只能嗅到咫尺之间的鼻息，梅林的鼻息，清甜得如清晨的甘露，香软得如初夏的草莓，沁人心脾。

亚瑟握紧了梅林的手。又抬起另一只手臂，扶在梅林腰间。

“过去的事情都忘了它吧。”

亚瑟说出了一句连他自己也不敢相信的话。

但他的身体已经完全支配了他的大脑。

“我再不堪忍受失去你的痛苦了，我的好梅林。”

梅林没有应答。

亚瑟的手顺着梅林腰线滑向他的臀，指尖和敏感的肌肤间只隔着一层薄薄的亚麻布。他的指尖打着转地游走在梅林的腰臀之间，使出浑身解数取悦他的法师。

亚瑟感到不安，因为梅林的反应实在太不寻常了。他既没有配合亚瑟的动作，也没有提出反对。这种既不算拒绝又不算答应的表现让亚瑟很不是滋味。

_难道其他男人对他做这种事，他也是这样的表现么？_

_答案是否定的。_

_还是他真的已经不爱我了？_

亚瑟脑海中浮现出他幻想的加拉哈德和梅林覆雨翻云的场景。梅林坐在加拉哈德的腰间，愉悦地对着他的新爱人呻吟，他的脸上露出了未曾有过的满足的神情。

王子年轻而健康的肉体比起那些皮糙肉厚的山贼更能满足梅林的需求。梅林十分享受和加拉哈德的性爱，甚至不自觉地使出魔法来为这个过程增添一份奇幻。

_当然这一切只是亚瑟的幻想而已。_

“你真的还爱我吗？”

亚瑟以一种质疑的语气问道。可他刚说完这句话，立马就后悔了。虽然他看不到，但他能很清楚地感知到面前那个人的震惊和讶异。梅林的呼吸从因紧张而急促变得颤抖起来，不知道是因为生气还是因为伤心。

梅林甩开了亚瑟的手，退后了几步。

亚瑟知道他又伤了梅林的心。

“抱歉！我不是那个意思……”亚瑟连忙上前解释道，“我只是……”亚瑟不情愿地说出他的真实想法，“我只是自卑心和妒忌心作祟而已……”

“因为我们从来都没有……”

亚瑟话音刚落，他的嘴就被梅林温柔而缠绵的吻堵住了。

这一次，学聪明的亚瑟没有再乱说话，而是专心地迎合梅林舌尖的节奏。

黑暗中传来了餐具随着被扯落的桌布摔下的声音。

朦胧的星夜里，国王寝室窗边落下了的厚厚的深红色窗帘布的背后，蓝金相间的荧光若隐若现。


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter  16** _

 

致我最爱的儿子梅林：

如果你读到这封信，很不幸地，我已经永远离开了我最爱的世界和你，并且失去了亲口告诉你这一切的机会。但请你不要悲伤难过，因为这一切都是我的命运。

当然，对与命运这个字眼的解读，你的理解可能会比我更加深刻。如果没有遇见你，或许我的命运会大不相同。或许我现在仍是个恪守本分的御医，日复一日地做着相同的事情，没日没夜为在大清洗时期犯下的错误懊悔不已，并痛恨自己的软弱和无能，直至死的那一刻。

但感谢上天，赐给我一个像你一样优秀的儿子。梅林，请允许我叫你儿子。因为在我心中早就把你当作了亲生儿子，我为你的正直和善良而自豪，为被你对亚瑟的忠诚和深爱而感动。你的出现，弥补了我生命中所有的遗憾，你的出现，是我生命中遇到的最幸运的事情。正因如此，我才不忍心看着你被命运玩弄于鼓掌之中。

你和亚瑟在命运的牵引下相遇相识，并注定了你俩相互依存共同成长，分别成为这片大地上上最伟大的国王和上最强的魔法师，我为你们即将成功的壮举而自豪，也为阿尔比恩和魔法世界的光明未来感到无比欣喜。所幸之是，我能够亲眼目睹你俩的成长，我深信，你俩有足够的勇气和智慧携手建立一个凡人和魔法师和谐共处的新世界。

很可惜，有些即便连熟知命运轨迹的人也无法预料事情发生了，这就是爱情。它让你和亚瑟命运从此远离原来的轨迹。

有一件事我从未跟你说过，就是我曾跟地牢里的巨龙有过一面之缘。那已经是差不多二十年前的的事了，当时巨龙仍被困在地牢里。我为寻求一个私人问题的答案寻找巨龙，却无意中得知了一件关于你和亚瑟命运的真相。

‘他们是活在命运操控之外的人。’

这是巨龙的原话。

当时我并不理解巨龙的意思，因为我和你一样深信，你和亚瑟的相遇相识，以及你们即将成就的霸业，都是命运的一部分，你们会沿着命运早已定下的轨迹一路向前，直至尽头。

可是，后来我发现我错了，也终于明白了巨龙的意思。

它的意思是，从你和亚瑟相爱的那一刻开始，你们便脱离了原来的命运，你们正在携手创造新的命运，一个真正属于你俩的命运。

吾儿梅林，你和亚瑟都是不平凡的人，当然你们的命运也不是平凡人所能理解和看透的。在重新整理了这些年和你共同经历的事情之后，我发现在你和亚瑟命运的背后，有一股强大的力量在操控着一切。以我的智慧和知识，我并不能清楚地了解这股力量背后的操控者究竟是谁，以及这股力量所作所为的目的何在。我只能大致地估计，他们并不希望你和亚瑟走出原本的命运规划——即是你协助亚瑟成为永恒之王，并让魔法回归大陆，也就是巨龙所跟你讲过的命运。

于是接下来的猜测让我产生莫大的恐惧。如果巨龙所说的命运是那股力量希望发生的未来，那么你和亚瑟原本的应该创造的命运和未来又是怎样的呢？或许你会和亚瑟相爱，为了爱情放弃了权力和力量，并从此隐居在世界的某个角落，从此远离所有是非纷争……

如果真是如此，那这个背后操控的人实在太可怕的。因为你和亚瑟从最开始就被他玩弄于鼓掌之上了，你们走的每一步，做出的每一个决定，都在他的预料之中。而更可怕的是，就连你一直信任的巨龙也和这个操控着你俩命运的人有着不同寻常的关系。作为一个超脱于世的命运守护者，它不可能不了解你和亚瑟的真正的命运被某种力量操控的真相，因此它的目的何在，十分值得深思。

另外就是十五年前在殒王谷发生的事情。这件事的发生，对于参与在内的所有人来说，都是命运的重大转折，尤其对你和亚瑟来说更是如此。

经过我的调查和分析发现，格温是这件事情的最大受益者。或许你和亚瑟都没有发现，你们两个的爱情几乎萌生在你俩相遇的一刻，只是你们谁也不愿承认这个事实。但作为旁观者的格温和我一样，早早地就发现了你俩的感情。在她最初和亚瑟在一起的时候，我曾跟她探讨过你与亚瑟之间关系的问题。当时她曾信誓旦旦地答应我，就算你和亚瑟之间真的有什么，她也不会干涉的。但事实是，在殒王谷事件中，她违背了对我的承诺。莫甘娜是她让兰斯洛特杀死的，那个可怜的孩子，至死都没有发现自己其实只是别人的一个棋子，我亲手埋葬了她，并在她身上获取了关于殒王谷的全部真相。

你与亚瑟殒王谷一败实际是由格温和莫甘娜共同策划的。在他们结婚的三年后，格温日渐感到亚瑟对你的感情有增无减，并不时冷落了她。她开始怀念兰斯洛特的温柔体贴。于是与莫甘娜联手策划了殒王谷事件，她负责出卖情报和伪造阿古温出逃的证据，把你们引进莫甘娜布下的陷阱。作为交换，莫甘娜会在她成功夺取王位之后复活兰斯洛特。然而事情并未如她们想象般顺利进行。先是你抢在莫甘娜之前复活了兰斯洛特，再是她妄图让你与亚瑟自相残杀的戏码未能成功。于是在她回到卡梅洛之时，她突然发现格温和兰斯洛特竟然打算撇开自己，依靠腹中的私生子彻底夺取卡梅洛的政权。作为潘德拉刚家族的继承人之一，莫甘娜不愿放弃唾手可得的王位，最后惨死于兰斯洛特的利刃之下。

可这并不是故事的全部。当我深入调查之后，我发现莫甘娜叛变的事情远比我们想象中复杂得多。这一切都多亏了兰斯洛特良心未泯，告诉我许多我不知道的细节。首先是爱情魔咒的由来。且不论这种古教魔法的秘密并不能如此轻易获得，仅仅是理解其中的奥义，已非寻常事。因此我推断，背后必定有更强大的魔法师或是熟知魔法的人赠予并教导莫甘娜使用这种魔法，而这个人，很可能就是在背后操控一切的人。

另一件事，并不是我从兰斯洛特口中得知的。关于兰斯洛特的复活，我由始至终不敢相信这是你做的，梅林，我的乖儿子。我认为你应该懂得，要复活一个已经死去的人需要付出多大代价。这是违背命运，打破大自然平衡的罪恶。付出无数无辜的生命来拯救一个注定要死的人，这不是等价交换，而是赤裸裸的谋杀！善良如你，绝对不会犯下这样的罪，对吧？所以，兰斯洛特的存在也许隐藏着一个巨大的阴谋，很可惜的是，或许我到死都不能窥见这个巨大阴谋的核心，或许有一天，我也会成为这个阴谋用来掩盖真相的牺牲品之一。

最后我要说的是，梅林，我希望你总有一天能摆脱命运的枷锁，随着你的心去寻找真正的幸福。亚瑟就在你身边，他不是别人，不是永恒之王，也不是你的主人，更不是硬币的另一面，他就是亚瑟，就是你的爱人，就是那个值得你托付终身的男人。放手去爱吧！大胆去爱吧！宿命论从来不是你俩之间不可逾越的鸿沟，而是牵起你俩的红绳。

Fight for love.Fight for your King.

为爱而战，为亚瑟而战。

 

爱你的老父亲

盖尤斯

摇曳而昏暗的烛光中，高汶捏着这发黄的散发着淡淡药草味的信纸神色凝重，他的手不住地颤抖。因为这封信带给他的震撼实在太大了，他的脑子一时之间无法接受这让人震惊的事实真相。格温和莫甘娜的阴谋，兰斯洛特的存在，背后操纵一切的力量，巨龙的谎言乃至于复活的代价……这一切，都是高汶无法想象的。他一直以为自己不是局外人，一直以为自己这些年来呆在梅林身边所了解的就算不是真相的全部，也是事实的大部分。可到头来，却发现原来自己所知道的竟不如一个多年来看似远离是非的老人家。

他只是个自以为是、什么都不懂的傻蛋。

霎时间，高汶不知该如何自处。作为梅林的唯一的亲密战友，他应该原原本本地把这封信的内容告诉梅林，可作为他自认的这个世界上最爱梅林的人之一，他怎么忍心让梅林知道这个残酷的真相。

他承受的够多了。

想到梅林付出的代价和承受的苦痛，高汶默默流泪。

他呆呆地望着这封重似千金的信许久无言。这是他回来卡梅洛那天，趁着梅林沉睡时从盖尤斯房间里偷的。在他无法确定这封信上的话究竟有多少是真实的之前，他绝对不能让梅林知道它的存在。

可是，高汶的内心很清楚，这封信的内容，几乎能完美地解释这些年来发生的悲剧。它就是这个谜团的线头，顺着信上的描述抽丝剥茧，就能一窥整个阴谋的核心。虽然信的最后还是未能分析出操控一切的力量究竟来自何人，可这些对于高汶来说已经足够了，他已经找到了伤害梅林和亚瑟的罪魁祸首。

高汶气愤地把信纸捏成一团，他举起手就要把信扔进壁炉。

高汶的手高举在半空，他瞄准了点燃的壁炉，使尽全力把手中的纸团投向火堆。可就在他即将甩出纸团的一瞬，他的手就像被一股无形的力量牢牢抓住，使他及时刹住了投掷的动作。

不，他不能这么做。

热泪甚至湿透了他沧桑的胡茬，这是他死去之后第一次真切地品尝到自己的泪是多么苦咸。

他不能擅自做主销毁盖尤斯留给梅林的遗物。

可他也不能明知真相却袖手旁观。

更不能告诉梅林这一切。

他咬了咬下唇，决心替梅林吞下这苦到极致的悲伤。

他放下高举的手，重新打开被揉皱了的信纸，藉着这闪烁的烛光，一遍又一遍阅读盖尤斯的遗书。

 

§,§,§

 

春去秋来年复年，寒来暑往几时休。

梅林独自伫立在皇城森林的高处眺望城堡。

时间，对于梅林来说，本是毫无意义的。因为他拥有用不完的时间，和永远不会走到尽头的生命。

永恒的时间。

可这个世界上根本不存在什么永恒。

相反地，时间，对于梅林来说确是当下最弥足珍贵的宝物。

属于他和亚瑟的时间。

梅林缓缓摊开紧握的掌心。水晶瓶子里的蓝色火焰正徐徐地燃烧着，日渐微弱的火焰此刻正平稳而孤独地在这剔透的小瓶中跃动。

亚瑟，我该怎么办？

梅林含泪捏紧了手心，巴不得一把掐破那小小的瓶子，让那无情的蓝色火焰将他的肉身连同残破的灵魂焚烧殆尽，让他能选择一条更容易走的路，让他能和他所深爱的人一起离开这个残忍的世界。

他违背了他的命运。他爱上了那个本该守护一生的人。而他的爱，却如同毒药一般，伴随着每一句“我爱你”渗透入他俩的血液和细胞，疯狂地破坏和蚕食他们的一切。

可只有一个人会被这不顾一切的爱彻底毁灭。

亚瑟总有一天会死，他们总有一天会永别。

而另一个人，可悲的另一个人，则会独自苟活在这可怕的世上，为他所犯下的罪接受永恒的诅咒和唾骂。

他没法想象当他再一次并且永远地失去亚瑟时，他会怎样。一个把出卖了灵魂的他，一个连死的资格都没有的他，一个被三界驱逐的他，会彻底疯掉吗？

_我恨你，梅林。_

§,§,§

 

“噢！我的宝贝儿小美人，又在想本王吗？”

一个活跃过度的家伙怪声怪气地从沉思中的梅林身后蹿了出来，着实吓了他一跳。

“高汶！”梅林愠怒。可他生气的并不是高汶把自己吓着了，而是这个家伙总是乐观得令他不知该如何面对。

即便他被梅林连累变成了一只孤魂野鬼，即便他总因为亚瑟和梅林的事陷入危险和为难，即便他永远得不到梅林的爱，他也能如此乐观，并且在梅林最需要他的时候及时出手相助，送上一个温暖和拥抱或是坚实的肩膀。

梅林很生气，很生气为什么不能分高汶一点爱。

梅林咬咬牙问道，“你怎么会知道我在这里？”

“因为我是你最忠实的朋友啊！我的鼻子灵得很，能嗅到梅林的味道。”说着高汶变成了一条棕毛小猎犬，噌地跳上了梅林胸前，爪着他的袍子爬上梅林的肩头，用他的身体圈着梅林脖子。

“别这样！高汶。”梅林晃动身体摆脱缠人的高汶，可这调皮的家伙才不会轻易让梅林把他甩开，反而伸出它湿漉漉如同火腿片般的大舌头舔得梅林满脸都是黏糊糊的口水，还很不老实地把它肉乎乎的前爪往梅林衣服里伸。

“噢噢！老天！快从我身上滚下来！”梅林浑身被高汶弄得浑身怪痒痒的，可这家伙仍不依不饶地跳到他的背上，用它的小爪子把梅林的头发抓成鸡窝似的。最后梅林不得不投降，他跪了下来，苦笑着求饶，“好了我投降了，高汶大爷！求你放过我吧。”

“可我不想。”

原本圈在梅林脖子上的两条小前腿不知不觉地变成了两条修长而结实的手臂，它们交叠着搭在梅林的胸前，紧紧地套住他的身体。

梅林一怔，“高汶。”他按住那双手臂，试图掰开高汶，“别这样，”梅林低眉，说，“我们是好朋友。”

“直到现在也没有改变。”高汶低声说。

梅林不再试图掰开高汶，反而握住了高汶的手背。

“可是我也爱你。”

高汶的双臂更用力了些，他把梅林紧紧地搂在怀里。

梅林第一次如此靠近高汶，不是身体意义上的靠近，而是心与心的距离前所未有地毫无间隙。他甚至能感受到高汶那为梅林而不规律的心跳。尽管他很清楚，高汶已经死了。

“我不想放开你。”高汶在梅林耳边呢喃。他的脑袋搭在梅林的肩上，他起伏不定的呼吸，他略微颤抖的声线，都让梅林感到十分不自在。

他很想逃脱，很想逃脱高汶的拥抱，他害怕自己会忍不住吻上背后的男人。

“如果我能早点遇到你，如果我也是你的宿命，也许……”

“这个世界上根本没有什么如果，一切都是早已注定的。”

梅林冷冷地打断了高汶的话，可他冰冷的语气下却隐藏着一颗惴惴不安的炽热的心。

“对，一切都是早已注定了的。”高汶的胡茬划过梅林的颈间，刺痛了他。可梅林没有感到厌恶或是不舒服，反而很喜欢这种亲切的感觉。“上天早已注定我会爱上你，也注定了我的命运，成为亚瑟的骑士，以亚瑟之名守护你。”

梅林默然，只静静倾听。

“其实我们两个很相似，不是么？我们同样爱上了需要守护的人，爱上了不该爱的人。可是究竟是谁可悲些呢？是付出了所有去换一个明知的悲剧结局的你，还是傻傻地明知是条不归路还要拼了命把你推上去的我？”

梅林哽咽，他闭上双眼，放软身体，投入到高汶的怀抱中去。

“如果可以上天能再赐我一个选择的机会，我会在十五年前亚瑟掐你脖子质疑你的时候带你走，或者杀了那个让你伤心难过的男人。”

“即便明知你会恨我一辈子，甚至为此将我千刀万剐。”高汶温柔地用大拇指抹去梅林眼角的泪花。“我也会这么做。”高汶轻柔地握起梅林的手腕，小心翼翼地用布条垫在被铁镣勒得发紫的皮肤和镣铐之间，“说起来还是我比较幸运，不是吗。因为我爱上的是一个心地善良的温柔的人，即便他不爱我，可是他在乎我的感受，也在乎我对他的感情，我很欣慰，我并不是单方面付出的。”

“高汶，别说了……”

梅林垂泪道。

他很清楚高汶对他的爱，绝对不会比自己对亚瑟的爱少一分一毫。如果可以的话，他愿意把他对亚瑟的感情分一些给这个深爱了他二十年的男人，但梅林不忍心再让自己的致命的爱伤害任何人，尤其是高汶。

“不，我要说。如果今天不说，也许以后我再也没有这样的机会了……”高汶顿了一顿，“我的意思是，也许我再也没有勇气抱着你说这样的话了。”高汶抬起右手，遮住梅林的眼，他轻轻地按住梅林的脑袋，让他倚在自己胸前。

“你听，我也是有心跳的，它为你跃动。只有你，能让我感觉自己还是一个人类，而不是一个没有生命的幽灵。感谢你，让我重生；感谢你，让我这二十年过得如此快乐；感谢你，赐给我一段如此精彩的回忆。梅林，你是上天赐给我最美好最奇妙的礼物。”高汶满布胡茬的脸紧紧贴在梅林脸颊，让人心酸的热度顺着胡茬滴落在梅林面上，流淌不已。

“对不起……”

梅林潸然。

“不不不，别这么说。你没有对不起我，也没有对不起任何人。”高汶在梅林耳边小声说道，“听着！梅林，如果你真的有一丁点在意我，求求你，以后再也别说对不起了。这个世界上最没有对不起任何人的人就是你，非你莫属。你付出了如此巨大的代价和努力，如果还不能如你所愿的话，那便不再是你的过错。人们的离去，是他们的命，是属于他们的命，而不是你的缘故，你懂吗？”

梅林似懂非懂地点点头。

“他们和你一样，为了他们想要守护的人，为了他们想要得到的东西，愿意付出一切代价。但愿意付出不代表一定能获得回报，这就是一场赌博，以生命和未来为代价的赌博。”高汶若有所思地说道。

为了你，我也愿意付出一切代价。只为你，梅林。

“我的赌技很烂。”

梅林使劲憋出一个高汶式的笑话。

“不，你是最大的赢家。”高汶微笑，“你赢得了我，高汶爵士，全卡梅洛最英俊最威武的圆桌骑士。”

高汶搂紧了梅林的腰，让他俩靠的更近，更近一些。

“所以，赢得我芳心的主人，你愿意赐我一个吻么？”高汶温柔低语，他的声音中带着些许因紧张而产生的颤抖。这是他第一次如此胆大如此认真向梅林索吻。

_或许也是最后一次了。_

“这是你我之间的吻，没有亚瑟。”

高汶颤抖的嗓音向梅林提出这个愿望，这反常的表现并不属于天不怕地不怕最怕梅林流眼泪的高汶。他知道这个愿望实现的可能性很渺茫，因此他不敢拿开遮住梅林眼睛的手。他担心梅林若是看见他的样子，会一口回绝他的请求。

 _梅林不可能背叛亚瑟去亲吻别的男人。_ 他深知。

但这是他最后的愿望了。即便实现的可能性再低，他也愿意一试。

梅林沉默不语。

也没有答应，他没有拒绝。

高汶壮起胆子，小心翼翼地俯身凑近梅林的唇边。

梅林的唇微微颤动。

高汶犹豫地凝视着怀中梅林的脸。他曾偷偷亲吻过的，这深陷却不失美感的面颊，上面满布交织混杂着两人的泪。

梅林的呼吸很急促，原本苍白的双颊也变得嫣红。

高汶试探性地把他的唇贴在了梅林的唇上。软软的，让人心动不已的触感，如同一股暖暖的电流，瞬间贯通全身，足矣将他电得失去知觉。

他轻柔地在梅林的两瓣柔软的厚唇上摩挲，没有像对待他从前的那些接吻对象般，急于向梅林口腔更深处探索，而是视其为极美的珍馐，不忍囫囵。他小心翼翼地抿起梅林的下唇，小口小口地吮吸梅林唇边的汁液，

梅林从高汶的指缝间看到了这个正在亲吻他的男人的脸。

他有着一头飘逸而略带凌乱的深棕色长发，在月光的映衬下虽不及亚瑟的金发耀目，却也别有一番男人味。几缕被夜露沾湿的刘海随意地粘在他的额头上，显得他棱角分明的浓眉和高挺的鼻梁更加立体，他的轮廓称不上精雕细琢，却显得英气十足。小麦色的面庞上布着他标志性的胡茬，以及隐约可见的英勇奋战留下的疤痕，这些组合成了高汶，浑身散发着说不出的性感魅力的高汶，令人目眩的高汶。

梅林觉得，他有点爱上这个男人了。

他的心变得炽热，熟悉的可怕的炽热。

那股炽热就像一道闪电，生生地劈中了梅林。

他必须杀死他所爱的人。

亚瑟。

高汶。

……

十五年前的可怕经历在他脑海中再次快速回放，十遍，百遍，万遍。每个画面，每个片段，一遍一遍，一鞭一鞭，抽打在他破碎的心上。

在那个不断轮回的可怕瞬间，他突然萌生了一种让他感到万分罪恶的想法。或许高汶才是最适合他的人，比亚瑟更适合的人，一个已经死了的人。

梅林的眼角渗出了泪花。

他轻轻地掰开了高汶捂着他双眼的手。

柔和的月光下，四目交投。

高汶看见自己的脸在一汪碧波中飘漾。那似水的眼波里，满满的都是他。

他感到一直含在嘴边那两片紧抿的双唇开始动摇，它们变得更加柔软松弛。

_你是在邀请我么？梅林。_

高汶鼓起勇气试探性地伸出了舌，让他欣喜若狂的是，这一次，他没有遇到阻碍。他自信地穿过微启的唇齿，触碰到久候了的舌尖。两片熟悉而陌生的唇舌彼此厮磨、交缠、相互抚慰，用这最直接简单的方法传达着在双方心间蛰伏多年的渴求和深爱。

梅林仰面依在高汶的肩头，捧起这个男人的脸，闭上双眼。他要全情灌注在这个吻上，这个只属于他和高汶的吻。

在那一刻，他一度相信自己真的忘掉了亚瑟。

 

§,§,§

 

早上第一缕晨光穿透常年笼罩在卡梅洛上方的薄雾，轻柔地洒在梅林玫瑰色的双颊。高汶陶醉地欣赏怀中的爱人，他仿佛见到一朵镀金的玫瑰，一朵叫做梅林的独一无二的金玫瑰。

 “谢谢你，梅林。”高汶指尖扫过梅林的面颊，“谢谢你对我的慷慨。我永远不会忘记这个晚上的。”他微笑地说道。

梅林没有说话，他双手交叠在小腹上，静静地躺在高汶的大腿上，凝视着广袤而荒凉的天空。

高汶瞥见梅林的神情，本来满是兴奋和愉悦的心情上，徒添了一番失落。

他永远不能比拟亚瑟在梅林心中的地位。

可真是如此又怎样？这是他早已预料到的结局。从很久很久以前就知道的结局。

从来没有期望，也就不会有所谓的失望。

高汶把他的大脑袋伸到梅林视线的正上方，露出一个闪亮的招牌式微笑，确保自己能吸引这个心不在焉的家伙的注意。

“嘿！你口水都流出来了！”高汶调侃道，“你是不是在怀念本大爷的吻技？回味无穷是么？”他噘起嘴猥琐地笑道，“要不再来一个？亲爱的？Mua mua mua~~”

“滚开！”梅林一翻白眼，赏了高汶一个力度适中的“耳光”。

“你好凶噢~”高汶捂着红肿的脸蛋，委屈地抱怨道，“亏我还一直把你当成温柔可人的男神呢……你这下彻底毁掉自己在我心中的形象了……嘤嘤嘤……”

“再发出那种古怪的嘤嘤嘤我就把你变成屎壳螂！”

梅林义正严词地说道，但说完他就忍不住噗哧地笑了出来，他脑补了一只一边穿着丁字裤推粪球还不忘时不时甩甩秀发以及单手托起粪球秀肌肉的屎壳螂形象，实在太适合高汶了。

“好好好！我住口！”高汶连忙投降。然而他却搞怪地用杂草弄出一个草团假装“粪球”，顶在脑袋上得意洋洋地摇头晃脑。那“粪球”在他头顶晃晃悠悠，“瞧！就算本大爷做屎壳螂也是个出色的屎壳螂，足矣迷倒众女螂。”他得意地冲梅林一笑。

“呵呵~你这个白痴！”梅林被高汶滑稽的样子抖逗得忍俊不禁，“我可不想卡梅洛屎壳螂泛滥……你知道你管不住……”梅林盯着高汶的裤裆莞尔。

“你笑得真好看。你应该多笑笑的。”

高汶的语气变得认真起来，虽然梅林早就习惯了高汶满口不正经，但是昨晚和今天发生的事，总让他有种诡异的不祥之感，高汶的表现太反常了。

“噢！你现在才意识到吗？”梅林竭力掩饰他的不安，配合高汶把这场可笑的对话进行下去。“你现在才意识到我对着你笑不出来吗？因为正常人是很难跟白痴沟通的。”

“不，我是认真的。”高汶轻抚梅林微微勾起的嘴角，“你的笑容是这个世界上最迷人的风景，从我见到的第一眼开始，便深深地爱上了它。”

梅林在高汶的眼里看到了自己倒影，那是一张略带苦涩的笑脸。

“可当我爱上了它和它的主人后，才发现，这张笑脸下隐藏这这么多辛酸和苦楚，才发现，原来要看到这张笑脸并不是这么容易的事情。”高汶脸上露出了同样苦涩的笑容，“所以我总是希望自己能做些什么，让他的主人能时常带上它出来溜溜。我使出浑身解数为的就是博君一笑，可到头来换到的却总是一张哭得惨兮兮的脸。”高汶模仿梅林哭泣的样子，“后来我才发现，能让它的主人笑的理由只有一个——就是那个叫做亚瑟的男人。我最爱的梅林，只为他由衷而笑。”

梅林正想开口，却被高汶捂住了嘴。

“在最开始意识到这个真相时，我是无法接受的。我并不认为那个叫做亚瑟的男人跟我相比，会更有优势。甚至在很多时候，我自认自己是一个比他更加完美的骑士和爱人。很可惜，爱情这种事情并不是用谁更完美来判断的，它甚至没有判断的依据。爱就爱了，就像我爱上那个有着玫瑰般笑容的男孩一样，是没有任何依据的。”高汶捧着梅林的脸，俯身又吻了他的唇。“也许那个男孩他也懂得这个道理，他体谅我这个可怜家伙，他愿意分给我一些感情，以弥补我内心的遗憾，可那却不是爱情，从来都不是，直到现在的这一刻依旧不是。他愿意离开他深爱的男人，跟我逃到远离都城的地方生活，或许在这件事上那个男孩也有着小小的私心，但是我不会责怪他，尽管最后他还是选择离我而去。我不会怨恨他利用了我对他的感情并一再欺骗我，更不会因他为爱残杀无辜而痛恨他，因为我懂他，因为我懂爱情是怎么一回事。”

“不……不是这样的……”

梅林心里堵得十分难受，着急得快要哭出来。他曾无数次想象过要是高汶知道他所做的那些龌蹉的事会是怎样的场面，可他却从不肯相信这一天真的会到来。比起亚瑟，他更不愿意让视他比生命以及一切更重要的高汶知道他的真面目——一个下流无耻的谋杀犯。

“全世界都说他是邪恶的根源，但我知道，他所做的一切都出自于爱。”高汶把自己的额头抵在梅林的额头上，“如果是我，我也会这样做的，梅林。”他轻啄了一下梅林的鼻尖，“我愿为了你的微笑而死。”

“不，高汶……”梅林连忙解释，可他却开不了口，因为他根本不知道该如何解释。高汶知道了真相，知道了他最不能公之于众的大秘密，“请你听我解释，我杀了那些人是因为……”

一阵飓风刮过清晨的森林，无数落叶和枯萎的杂草被掀起，夹杂着细碎的草根的风吹得梅林湿润的眼生疼，他本能地抬起手遮挡。

过了一会儿，那奇异的飓风终于消失。梅林这才发现有什么不对劲的地方。

他视线的正上方空空如也，什么也没有。

原本一直在那儿陪伴他的，高汶的脸，消失得无影无踪，只剩下刺眼的晨光。

“高汶？高汶！”

梅林慌乱地从地上爬起，四处搜寻高汶的踪影。可这静谧的森林中，除了鸟儿以外，再也没有任何人会对梅林的呼唤做出应答。

“高汶！你在哪里？快出来！不要再玩了！”梅林发了疯似地朝森林深处大喊。他跌跌撞撞地向着森林跑去，像只没头苍蝇似地在偌大的森林中奔跑，试图寻找高汶经过的痕迹。有好几次他的脚镣突起的石头勾住绊倒，或是不小心踏在尖锐的石块上，磕得他赤裸的双足上满是伤痕，但他并不在意这些，只一路朝着未知的森林深处冲。

不知为何梅林心中有种强烈的感觉，高汶这一次是真的要离他而去了。

这是梅林最害怕最害怕的事情之一。

“高汶！”

“高汶！”

“高……”

“汶……”

 

§,§,§

 

_咚咚咚。_

王后寝室的大门被不知什么人敲响。

“是谁这么早啊？”正在为王后梳洗的贴身侍女抱怨道。“一点规矩都不懂！”

坐在梳妆台前的格温不屑地打了个哈欠，朝侍女摆了摆手，示意赶紧她把这个不速之客打发走。

侍女恭敬点了点头，放下手中的梳子，便一溜儿小跑到门边。

“王后殿下还没梳洗完毕，请待会再过来吧！”侍女拱起手呈喇叭状，朝着门外大喊。

门外一阵沉默。

侍女满意地回到梳妆台前，重新拾起鬃毛梳子为王后殿下梳理。

 _咚咚咚。咚咚咚_ 。

门外又传来一阵敲门声，这一次比刚才更加急促。

“什么人啊？”侍女不耐烦地抱怨。

“快把他赶走！”

镜中的格温黝黑暗沉的皮肤上带着浓重的黑眼圈如深壑般皱纹，怎么看都不像四十出头的王后，十足一个刻薄的老巫婆。她当然不想然任何人看到她这幅没化妆的丑样子。

侍女再一次跑到门边，隔着木门大喊，“王后殿下今天不见客！请回吧！”

这一次话音刚落，敲门声不但没有停下来，反而越来越急促越来越响亮。似乎门外的人今天非要一睹王后娘娘的真容不可。

侍女退后了几步，她被门外人的执着吓着了。

她扭过头去望着她的主人，试图从王后身上获得下一步行动的指示。

“开门看看是谁！”

格温不耐烦地命令道。

“是！”

侍女连忙扳开厚重的门锁，拉开一条细细的门缝。她小心翼翼地从门缝往外瞧，发现一名壮硕的陌生骑士正站在门外朝她微笑。那名陌生骑士穿着卡梅洛皇家骑士团特有款式的锁子甲和绣有金黄色龙图腾的大红色披风，腰间还挂着一把看起来分量十足的佩剑。侍女十分忐忑，她本以为自己会见到兰斯洛特爵士或是国王陛下站在门外，可已开门却发现对方是一名从未见过的英俊的骑士。

“是谁？”

格温边对着镜子梳头边问。

“回……回禀王后殿下，是一位骑士……”

侍女结结巴巴地说道，顺便合上了木门。

“骑士？”格温好奇地扭过头来，盯着他的侍女，“什么骑士？”

“是一位小人从未见过的骑士。”侍女的脸变得通红，

“噢？他长什么样？”格温厌恶地瞥着她这个春心荡漾的侍女。

“那个……他穿着卡梅洛皇家骑士团的服装。高高大大的，很壮硕，皮肤黝黑……很帅气……”

格温几乎可以看到她的眼里有两颗正跳动着的大红心。

“黝黑？难道是……？”

格温突然从侍女的话里捕捉到重要线索。

“快开门！”

格温命令道。

“是！是！”

侍女迫不及待地拉开了王后寝室的大门。

门外人的全貌展现在主仆二人的眼前。

“伊利安！”格温一见到那骑士的脸，便狂喜大叫，“怎么会是你！我的好哥哥！”格温不顾自己未经梳洗的失礼形象，一路小跑到门外，兴奋地抱着那位骑士就是一阵狂亲。

“我的天啊！多少年没有见面了！”格温眼泛泪光，她亲昵地抚摸哥哥的脸，“没想到你居然还活着！我可想死你了！”

伊利安张开双臂，给他久违了的妹妹一个热情的熊抱。他把这位王后紧紧地搂在他结实的臂膀间，紧实得几乎能把她浑身上下的骨头捏碎。

“我也想死你了，我的好妹妹。”

 

§,§,§

 

 “快快坐下，”格温牵着伊利安的手来到她的床边坐下，“天啊！我真的没想到还能见到你。有十多年了吧……”格温掩着嘴，双眼憋得通红，虚伪的泪光在眼眶内打着转儿，却偏偏落不下来。“这些年来究竟发生了什么事？你知道吗？我以为你在殒王谷已经……”她抓着伊利安的手按在自己膝上，“你好好的，一直都好好的……为什么这些年来都不跟我联系呢？就算没法回来，找人捎个口信给我也好……你怎么忍心就这么扔下你唯一的亲人在这个冰冷可怕的城堡里十六年？”

_她似乎在责怪他。她竟然还有脸责怪他。_

他面上挂着一丝晦涩的冷笑，他脑海中出现了盖尤斯的悲惨死状，尽管他并没有亲眼目睹。还有他在殒王谷里失去的同伴，莱昂、凯、帕西瓦尔……他们通通都死于非命，死于这个女人的阴谋诡计，而这些惨剧，可是他亲身参与的。

_你才是这个让这个本该温馨的城堡冰冷可怕的源泉。所幸之是，一切很快就会结束了。_

伊利安摸摸自己的后脑勺，抱歉地说道，“对不起。你说的对，我应该早点回来的。只是在殒王谷的战斗中，我受了重伤，跟亚瑟他们失散了，并却失去了记忆，后来被个好心的商人救了去才得以苟活。这些年来我跟着他在各地做买卖，所以才一直没回来找你们。直到最近，我才慢慢恢复记忆，于是便日夜兼程赶回卡梅洛。”他顿了顿，观察到格温对他的谎话似乎还有点怀疑，于是继续说道，“我知道这一切听起来很荒谬，但这确实发生了。我的好姐妹！你知道这些年来我是怎么过的么？我作为一个没有过去，没有记忆的人，过着行尸走肉般的生活。可在我心中却有中隐隐约约的感觉，有个对我来说很重要的亲人在等着我，思念着我。”他激动地拥抱格温，伏在她肩上哭诉道，“感谢你，格温！在见到你之前，我的心一直忐忑不安。因为我不确定我的记忆是不是真的，我害怕这一切都是我的臆想。但你刚才的那声好哥哥，让我知道这一切都是真实的，感谢你，这么多年过去了依旧记得我，依旧思念我。”

“别傻了，伊利安。”格温抹了抹眼中的好不容易憋出的泪花，紧抱着伊利安，“你永远是我的好哥哥，我们血脉相连，我是绝对不会忘了你的。”

“嗯！”伊利安心不在焉地应了一声。他瞥向床边，刚才给他开门的那个侍女正站在一旁感动地用小手帕抹着眼泪。

_碍事的家伙。_

伊利安心中默想。

“对了格温，我还有好多好多话要跟你说，”他故意为难地瞥了一眼床边的侍女，“单独地。”

格温眯了眯眼，警惕地上下扫视了伊利安一番。她对哥哥的意思自然心领神会，但她同时也充满疑虑，眼前的这个伊利安和她印象中的哥哥似乎有些不同。即便是十几年前，他们兄妹俩的感情并没有好到能让他如此“热泪盈眶”。而他此刻故意使开侍女的行为，让她心中更添一重疑云。

“我也有很多话想跟你说呢！”格温故作镇定地说道，“可你看，我这不还没梳洗嘛！”她尴尬地指了指自己一身的睡衣，“要么你现在外面等一会儿，等我梳洗完毕再跟你好好叙旧。”

“不！妹妹！”伊利安有些着急，生怕错过这难得的机会，他紧紧握着格温的手，向她示出一个颇具含义的眼神，“有些很重要的事情，我必须现在告诉你，这同时也是我着急回来的原因之一。”他凑到她耳边小声说道，“是我无意中打探到的，关于亚瑟和梅林的事情。”

一听到亚瑟和梅林的名字，格温浑身打了个激灵。关于梅林和亚瑟的情报，这个诱惑实在太大了，足以让她无视任何可疑的事情。

格温点点头。

格温回头望向侍女，朝她抛去一个主仆间默契的眼神。

侍女迅速对主人的意图心领神会。她屈膝向主人鞠了个躬，便匆匆退下。

_咔嗒！_

王后寝室的大门重新紧闭。

大门合上的一瞬，格温仿佛突然间变了个人似的，刚才那个与哥哥久别重逢激动不已的乖妹妹瞬间又变回冷酷无情满肚阴谋的王后。

就连冰冷的伊利安也能感到背后的股股寒意。

她走到窗边的桌前优雅地坐下，捏起精致的银制茶杯，呷了一口，冷冷地说道，“好了，现在就只剩下我俩了，有什么话你就直说吧。”

 “嗯，我真的有很多话要对你说。”

藏在伊利安袖中的匕首闪烁着与他眼神同样骇人的寒光。

 

§,§,§

 

卡梅洛城堡的走道里，王后的贴身侍女正慌张地奔向走道尽头的旋梯。此刻她脑海中不断回放着主人刚才的那个眼神，以及它所代表的含义。

“去找兰斯洛特，马上！”

 

伊利安静悄悄地走向格温身后，他紧紧捏住被手汗弄得湿滑无比的匕首刀柄。

这一切实在太顺利了。

“喝茶吧！”

格温转过身来递给伊利安一杯热茶。

伊利安勉为其难地接下了茶杯。

“这是从东方来的贡品。”她望了一眼茶杯底的黑色渣渣，“据说喝了会为你带来好运。”她向伊利安挑了挑眉，“尝一口吧，哥哥。”

伊利安为免她生疑，装模作样地小呷了一口。

“伊利安，”格温放下手中的茶杯，望着窗外内城熙熙攘攘的百姓说道，“你还记得我们小时候的事情么？”

伊利安对格温突然抛出的问题始料未及。

_难道她看出什么来了？_

“小时候发生的事情这么多，你说的是哪一件呢？”伊利安慌忙回应道，他心虚地把握刀的手藏到背后。

“我们曾经有个很完美的家庭。”格温望着窗外，若有所思地说道，她语气中带着少见的伤感。“父亲、母亲、你和我，小日子虽然过得贫穷，但也算得上是个幸福的家庭。”她叹了一口气，“母亲还活着的时候，她是前王后的侍女，就像我以前一样，照顾着潘德拉刚家族的起居饮食。”

“嗯，我记得这事。”伊利安心不在焉地附和道，“可那时候我们不是还很小嘛！”，他默默在心中计算，格温比亚瑟大两岁，伊利安则比格温大一岁，也就是说，按道理格温不该有太多关于她母亲当侍女的事情的记忆。“母亲的事情我也记得不太清楚了。”

“没错，这些都是我从父亲那里听回来的。”格温瞥了一眼这个可疑的伊利安，补充道，“前王后生了亚瑟去世之后，乌瑟国王便将包括母亲在内的所有前王后的仆人驱赶出皇宫。

伊利安注意到她泛红的双眼。

“而我们家的悲剧也是从那一天开始的！”格温的声音变得颤抖，隐藏多年的怨恨和怒火越燃越旺。

“母亲把前王后的死归罪于她自己。她认为是自己照顾得不够仔细，才让王后得了重病致死。为此，在出宫之后的几年，她一直郁郁寡欢，最后积郁成疾，早早地离开了我们。”

伊利安默然。联想到梅林曾提及过亚瑟的出生实际上尼姆和乌瑟作的一个交易，他可以猜想到这个可怜的侍女大概也是这个不可告人的秘密的无辜牺牲品之一。他并不知道在格温身上曾发生过这样不幸的事，虽然他很同情，但就算格温有令人同情的童年，也不能减轻她所犯下的那些罪孽。

他绝对不会因为同情而原谅这个可恶的女人。

“我很抱歉，”伊利安也假装很难过的样子，“我没料到母亲的离去竟然会对你有这么大的影响。可这已经是过去多年的事了，我们又何必记住呢？我们应该展望未来……”

“不！你错了！”她激动地将桌上的杯碟拨到地上。“你错了伊利安!”她噌地站了起来，圆睁着那双骇人的满布血丝的牛眼瞪着伊利安，黝黑又满布细纹的脸因为血气上涌而变得黑里透红，就像一只变质脱水了的苹果。

 “这一切都是该死的魔法师害的！尼姆也好！梅林也好！莫甘娜也好！他们，那些生来便具有魔力的怪物！是他们毁了我们的生活，毁了我们的幸福！”她暴怒地大吼着，脖上的青筋也暴躁地跳动着，看起来十足像传说中的邪恶老妪。“我曾经以为，我终于握住了自己的幸福，终于得到一个深爱我的人……曾几何时，我确实得到了短暂的快乐。”她脸上快速地闪过对年少时曾获得的甜蜜的眷恋之情，“我曾经是那么单纯，那么深爱亚瑟。为了他，我是强忍世俗对我的嫉妒和恶评，排除万难要嫁给这个男人。可是，可是他却欺骗了我！他竟然早早地就爱上了那个不知廉耻的梅林！”

_你总算露出本来面目了！_

伊利安强忍着内心的愤怒，他使劲捏着刀柄，他感觉自己手中的匕首就要脱手而出，飞向那个卑鄙恶毒的女人了。

她深吸了一口气，继续说道，“但所幸之是，我发现了原来这个世界上还有另一个真正爱我的人，他就是兰斯洛特。”

“可是！”她话锋一转，又变得暴怒起来，“可是兰斯洛特也是被梅林间接害死的！于是我在对亚瑟彻底绝望以及意识到我这一辈子真正的仇敌是谁之后，我决定跟莫甘娜合作，弄死那对奸夫淫夫！”

伊利安真想立即冲上前去朝着这个女人的胸口捅一百刀。

“很可惜，莫甘娜那个没用的女人还是失败了，哼！”她一脸嘲弄，“看幸运的是，在那场战斗中梅林也和亚瑟也受到重创……虽然我不知道他们遭到了哪些不幸，但从他们十五年不敢踏入卡梅洛一步来看，恐怕梅林那个小贱人也不好过……”

“够了！你给我闭嘴！”

伊利安无法再继续容忍这个颠倒是非指鹿为马的女人中伤梅林，他将手中的茶杯扔到地上。

“我不许你再说梅林的坏话！你这个无耻的女人！”愤怒的伊利安一把将格温推到在餐桌上，他使尽全力地掐着这个女人的脖子。虽然伊利安的身体远没有他本来的身体力量强大，但要弄死一个手无缚鸡之力的女人还是绰绰有余的。

“哼！”格温似乎对伊利安突如其来的袭击早有准备，只见她神情淡定地朝着伊利安冷笑。

“你笑什么？”伊利安被她那令人很不舒服的阴险笑容彻底激怒，他将藏在袖中的匕首滑出，抵在她脖上怒吼。他三番两次想用刀子划过她的颈动脉，可他的手却好像不听使唤，只在她皮肤上划出一道浅浅的血印。

_他应该一刀划开这个女人的喉咙，替盖尤斯和他死去的兄弟以及梅林和亚瑟报仇，可他却没下手，他也不知自己在犹豫些什么。_

“你果然不是伊利安。”

那个女人淡定得有些离奇。

伊利安此刻也不必跟她假装客气什么了，他只管显露出他对这个女人的憎恶。望着这个女人丑恶又刻薄的嘴脸，他忽然记起，自己曾几何时竟然爱过她，简直是瞎了十辈子的狗眼。

_他似乎也终于知道自己为什么会犹豫了。_

“如果我没猜错的话，你是高汶吧！”格温继续说道。

从他震惊的眼神和颤抖的嘴唇中，格温几乎能肯定她的猜测是正确无误的。

“想不到你……”格温上下打量了他一番，“想必又是那个下贱的魔法师的杰作吧！”她的语气里充满了嘲讽，“究竟他是把你变成了我哥哥的模样来刺杀我，还是让你附身在我哥哥的身体上呢？”她露出一个龌蹉的笑，“怎么了？难道他不喜欢你原来的皮囊？所以让你变成我哥哥的样子，在亚瑟无法陪伴的时候满足他……”

_啪！啪！_

“死到临头了，你就继续讲这种下流的话吧，不然很快你就没机会了。”高汶毫不犹豫赏了她两个大大的耳光。“只有无耻的人才会把别人想得跟他自己一样下流。”高汶居高临下地俯视这个所谓的王后殿下，“水性杨花的女人。我要你为你所犯下的罪行赎罪，我要用你的鲜血祭奠被你害死的盖尤斯！我要挖出你的心肝，看一看是不是比无星的夜晚更漆黑；我要掏出你的肠子，看一看里面是不是装满了邪恶的毒计。”他高高地举起匕首，对准她的喉咙，“说！临死之前你还有什么要忏悔的！？”

“我在这个世界上唯一需要忏悔的就是当年没能成功宰掉那个邪恶的魔法师！”格温忽然变得疯狂起来，她用修的十分尖锐的指甲在高汶的手臂上抓个不停，口中还不停发出古怪的尖叫，她竭斯底里的尖叫响彻整个城堡。“那个卑贱的怪物！那个人尽可夫的怪物！他才是最该死的！”

“你再侮辱梅林我就先把你的舌头割掉！”高汶把匕首塞进她的嘴里，刀刃抵着她的舌头威胁道。

“我侮辱他？哼！我说得句句都是实话！只有你和亚瑟这两个笨蛋才会被他蒙在鼓里！”格温含着刀刃，因而有些口齿不清。“你出去问一问百姓，有谁不知道梅林诱杀强盗的事？再去问一问全卡梅洛皇城的仆人，又有谁不知道梅林和加拉哈德之间的不伦关系？他竟然向我的儿子下手！我，和兰斯洛特的亲生儿子。”她无畏地说道，“那个男人并不是你想象的圣人，说起卑鄙无耻，说起心狠手辣，我还不及他的百分之一。”

高汶握住匕首的手不住地颤抖，刀刃磕碰在她牙齿上发出铛铛的响声。

_他知道，他一直都知道。_

但梅林所做的一切都不是为了自己。就像他现在所做的一切都不是为了自己一样。

格温趁机一把推开高汶的手，把那该死匕首从她嘴巴里弄出来。

“呸！”格温往高汶脸上吐了一口口水。

“他骗了你，骗了亚瑟，骗了所有人。”格温继续用她那三寸不烂之舌中伤梅林，“可是现在他再也瞒不住他的罪行了！所有人都知道了，知道了他才是残害无辜百姓的凶手。”她压低了声音，音调古怪地说道，“你知道为什么亚瑟找回梅林以后并没有立即带他离开吗？以亚瑟对梅林的感情，他绝对愿意放弃王位跟梅林远走高飞。难道你不觉得这件事很奇怪吗？”

高汶警惕地盯着这个狡猾的女人，他确实对这件事很困惑，“说！你知道些什么！”他大吼。

格温用余光扫了一眼毫无动静的寝室大门，又立即回过神来应对高汶的胁迫，“喔~这可是个很长的故事，要么咱们换个姿势如何~”她面露微笑地协商道。

“不说你就去死吧！”

高汶毫无妥协的意思，反正他早就打算杀了这个女人，至于所谓的秘密，就算不知道也无所谓。

“好好好！我说我说!”格温见高汶不卖她的帐，只好赶紧打圆场，“亚瑟愿意留下也是为了梅林。”她故作神秘地说，“因为梅林根本逃不不出卡梅洛。这里就是他命中注定的葬身之处！”

“你胡说！”高汶立即辩驳，他再也受不了这个女人的胡言乱语了，“他怎么可能逃不出卡梅洛！一定是你不知用了什么手段蛊惑欺骗亚瑟，才让他留下来了！”他按捺不住心中的杀意，“我不知道你究竟安了什么心！你已经有兰斯洛特了！也获得了你想要的权力和地位！为什么你仍不肯放过亚瑟和梅林？为什你仍要不断残害无辜的人们？我真的很痛心！很难过！你变成了这样卑鄙奸狡的人！我从前认识的那个温柔善良的格温已经不复存在了，你这个魔鬼。”高汶的不禁潸然泪下，他真的感到很痛心，他们几个人从前在生死考验中建立起的友谊和爱情，在利益和妒忌的面前，是如此不堪一击，是如此轻易变质得腐烂不堪。

他不想再听格温对梅林的中伤了，更不想听到格温透露出的所谓真相，因为他很害怕，害怕一切都是真的，害怕他所深爱的梅林由始至终都在骗他。

“我看你还是永远闭嘴的好！”他眼中噙着泪水，举起匕首，对准格温的心脏，“我们在地狱相见吧！朋友！”

几只站立在王后寝室窗台鸣唱着哀歌的鸟儿正朝着室内探头探脑，想必是对那急速落下的闪闪发光的金属物充满好奇。

 

§,§,§

 

_梅林，我终于能为你做一件值得骄傲的事了。_

_梅林，也许你不懂我为什么要这样做，但我愿意为你染污双手。_

_梅林，祝你幸福。_

匕首落下的过程是如此漫长，漫长得高汶几乎以为面前的这个女人已经尖叫了好几个世纪。

他曾在战场上杀过无数敌人，但没有一次会让有这种近似于救赎的感觉。

他知道他绝对上不了天堂，也去不了阿瓦隆，他的归属，只有无尽的黑暗和烈火以及折磨。而这个即将被他杀死的女人，也会同他一道，前往那个传说中的，属于罪恶之人的地方。

一切都要结束了。他很欣慰地望着那个女人惊恐的脸。

他有种预感，结束之后，他大概再也不会见到梅林了。

那也是，杀了卡梅洛的王后，大概从此会被兰斯洛特全国追杀吧。

梅林那个笨蛋一定会在他背后骂个不停。

_砰！_

王后寝室的门突然被人猛地一脚踹开。

那个女人依然在发出能刺穿耳膜的尖叫。

高汶没有回头查看究竟是谁在这个重要时刻打断他，依旧专心致志地进行他该做的事。

“住手！”

他听到门外有一个男人大喊。

太晚了，他根本来不及收手。

他也不想住手。

那个女人死命挥舞着双手试图阻挡他的利刃，可这一切只是徒然。

谁也不能阻止他。

_嚓！_

锋利的匕首轻易刺入了她的胸口，但他并没有在刺入之后住手，而是握紧刀柄，竭力向下拖动匕首，几乎就在那个瞬间，鲜红迅速沿着刀刃划过的地方喷涌而出，在象牙色的连身裙上蔓延开来。

“不！”

那撕心裂肺的的男声越来越近。

无所谓了，他的任务已经完成了。

_啪哒！_

高汶被从侧面冲过来的男子推到在地。

“格温！格温！”

“啊！”

同时响起的还有门外王后贴身女仆的尖叫。

那名男子抱起满身鲜血、肚破肠流的格温，痛哭流涕大喊道，“格温！你不要死！不能死！”

怀中的王后一手捂着自己的肚子四肢抽搐着，眼神涣散，口中不断吐着鲜血，似乎命不久矣。

“来人！快来人！快来人救救我的格温。”男子无助地朝着惊恐的女仆哀吼。

高汶呆滞地握着染满鲜血的匕首，凝视那个悲伤的男子，这是他第一次见到他的这幅模样。原来大名鼎鼎的湖中骑士兰斯洛特也会有如此无助的时刻。

或许在爱情面前，再伟大再坚强的人都会变得脆弱吧。

 _可惜他爱错了人。_ 高汶同情地叹息道，仿佛他就是一个局外人。

他目送那惊慌失措的女仆边尖叫着边跌跌撞撞地跑向门外。

“格温……格温……”兰斯洛特搂着格温悲泣，“你答应过一切结束以后要和我隐居乡村的，你的承诺还没实现呢……你怎么能这么自私，怎么能留下我一个人……”兰斯洛特的情绪完全崩溃，他已经无暇顾及他身后的凶手了，他从未试过如此害怕失去一个人，即便他从来没有真正完全得到过她，这个对权力的迷恋远大于对他本身的女人。

兰斯洛特的呼唤似乎有些作用，她原本有些涣散的双瞳又重新有了光彩，她微微转了转眼珠，望了一眼兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特见状喜出望外，他连忙将脱下斗篷，按住格温的伤口。“别担心，格温，”他一边抚着格温的脸，一边用哭得几近失声的嗓音安慰她道，“御医很快就来了，你会没事的……”他啜泣道，“你一定要撑下去……一定要撑下去……”他强忍着泪水吻了一下格温的额头，“我爱你格温……我爱你……为了我，你一定要活下去……”他紧拥住他的毕生爱人悲泣道。

“杀……”在兰斯洛特怀中的格温发出微弱的声响，她使出全身力气微微地抬起一只手指，指向兰斯洛特的身后。

“什么？你要说什么？”兰斯洛特见状连忙凑到格温唇边，仔细倾听。

格温痛苦地咽着不断从喉咙中涌出的鲜血，愤恨地望着兰斯洛特的身后，用嘶哑的声音说道，“杀了他……杀了他、和梅……咳咳咳咳……林……”

她终于支持不住闭上了双眼。王后垂下了她的手，一动不动。

“格温！”

整个卡梅洛皇城都被兰斯洛特的悲吼惊醒。

目睹一切的高汶长吁了一口气。

接下来的是长久的沉默，令人恐惧的沉默。

高汶的目光转向兰斯洛特那摄人的背影。

这位史上最强的骑士，就这么一动不动地，抱着他最心爱的女人，这个从未如此恬静的女人。没有哭泣，也没有悲鸣。

可高汶却能看到，笼罩在兰斯洛特周围的，死神的影子。那是来自暗界……不，是地狱的怪物……

他颤抖地举起了那沾满鲜血的匕首，蹬了蹬腿往后挪了几步。

兰斯洛特轻柔地放下怀中的格温，伸手摸向了腰间佩剑。

他立即跳了起来，朝着兰斯洛特相反的方向跑去，却发现在他面前已经没有任何路了，除了一条。

死路。

 

§,§,§

 

 “啊！”

卡梅洛皇城广场上传来一声尖叫。

不到一分钟的时间，附近几乎所有路人小贩们都围了上来。

“噢！老天！”几名最先围过来的妇女见到这番惨状，都不禁别过头去不忍再看，还有许多父母也纷纷蒙住了他们孩子的双眼，甚至直接把那些过于好奇冲到最前面查看的孩子抱走。

一位身着卡梅洛皇家骑士服装，血肉模糊的陌生骑士伏在人群中央。

围观的人们议论纷纷，却没有一个人敢上前去查看他的状况，因为大家传言这个家伙是从王后寝室的窗户里掉下来的。

许多人抬头望向王后寝室，但只见到紧掩的窗帘布。

那骑士掐着自己血流如注的脖子，依靠被砍得只剩下一小截的左臂将身体撑离地面，不停蹬着双腿，艰难地朝着人群挪动。

他的信念只有一个……只有一个。

人们纷纷退避，自觉地让开一条通道，目送这位坚强的骑士。

他用身体在卡梅洛皇城广场上划出了一道红得扎眼的血路。


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter  17** _

 

梅林拖着疲惫的身躯和一条瘸腿心不在焉地穿梭在下城区。

他寻遍了整个卡梅洛，却始终没找到高汶的踪影。

他很担心高汶的安危，尤其是在他那个古怪的“告别仪式”之后。他所认识的高汶，如果不是到了非要分离不可的程度，是绝对不会对他做这样的事说这样的话的。

_高汶。_

他低头扯了扯斗篷的帽子，好把自己这张过于张扬的脸藏在阴暗之下，又缩了缩手，把双手的镣铐藏在长长的斗篷之中。

他瞥了一眼酒馆的招牌，准备推门而入。

“嘿老兄！你知不知道上城区那边出大事了！”

他听见一把粗鲁的声音在他身后大喊。

“什么事？”

另一把沙哑的声音紧接着问道。

“今天一大早，有个古怪的骑士从王后娘娘的房间里掉了出来，摔在宫殿前的广场上。”

梅林的心猛地咯噔一下。

粗鲁的男声压低声线神秘兮兮地说道，可他那把与生俱来的大嗓门暴露了他早已藏不住的小秘密，“在上城区摆摊的人说那家伙是王后娘娘的奸夫……”

“什么？你说兰斯洛特爵士摔下来了？”沙哑的声音很是惊讶的样子，他似乎被他的同伴给搞糊涂了。

“当然不是！”粗鲁男声语气中充满嘲讽，“你是白痴吗？如果是兰斯洛特爵士我怎么会用‘古怪的骑士’来形容？”他得意洋洋地说道，“那个家伙很面生，以前从来没见过他。最奇怪的不是他从窗户里掉出来，而是他受了重伤，脖子上被深深划了一刀，还有一条手臂被砍掉了！”粗鲁男生唏嘘了一口气，“看那伤势绝对不是摔下来导致的！”他故作聪明地猜测道，“我猜他一定是对王后娘娘毛手毛脚时被发现于是被娘娘的侍卫砍伤的！嘿嘿嘿！一定是这样！”

“呃……”沙哑声音好像不太相信，“他要真受这么重的伤还不早就死翘翘了？还轮得到你在这吹牛皮！？”

“什么？你不相信？走！这就带你去看！”

粗鲁男声大嚷着要把他的伙伴拖走。

一下重击从粗鲁男声背后袭来，这个一米九的大汉被人重重地推了一把。

“靠！”

粗鲁男声大吼一声，重心失衡往前扑倒下去。他的同伴本能地去扶住粗鲁男声，就在这时，一个深蓝色的影子在俩眼前一晃而过，朝着上城区皇城广场的方向飞奔而去。

 

§,§,§

 

过了许久许久，加拉哈德才颤颤巍巍地从王后寝室对门处的一个因为摆放雕像恰好形成的死角处钻了出来。

他依然对刚才发生的事惶恐不已，这是他这辈子见过的最让人心惊胆颤的事情了。

他缓缓朝着王后寝室挪动他抖个不停的双腿，他似乎还隐隐感到裤裆里有些湿湿的。

但这些都不是重点。

他一手扶着剑柄，一只眼睛眯成一条缝，鬼鬼祟祟地查看周围的状况。他真不想直视那让人作呕的场面，可他不得不这么做。

因为他所想要得知的一切，正静静地躺在那个房间里。

加拉哈德深吸了一口气，一鼓作气冲了进去。

在冲进房间的瞬间，弥漫满室的浓重的血腥味钻入他的鼻孔，呛得他十分难受，几乎就在同时，他清晰地感受到自己胃里正在翻腾，一股灼喉的暖流正沿着他的食道向上狂涌，直达舌底。

他连忙一手捂着嘴巴，及时制止了喷涌而出的呕吐物。可眼前的满地腥红和散落在地的人类肢体器官对他的视觉产生了强烈的刺激效果。

不久前在这个房间里发生的悲惨的一幕再一次在他脑海中上演。

_噁_ _~~~_

他腹部一阵痉挛，随后那酸灼的液体便从他喉中徐徐流出。

 

§,§,§

 

 “格温！”

兰斯洛特那声响彻天际的撕心裂肺之吼惊得他心中一阵狂跳，他被这个平时看起来比绵羊还要温顺的男人完全震慑了。

加拉哈德静静地趴在虚掩的门边观察房中发生的一切，在这一刻，他简直觉得自己的每个呼吸，每个心跳都是多余的，这些不必要的声响会暴露他的目的和位置，让他错过这个世界上最有趣的秘密。

他看见那个女人，那个生他养他却对他毫无感情的女人（至少他自己是这样认为的），正静静地躺在那个温顺的男人怀里，面色昏暗，一动不动，毫无生机的样子。

从他的角度，并不能完全观察到房间里的情况，他只能隐约看到那个女人死气沉沉的脸和她身下那一大片触目惊心的血迹。其余部分则被兰斯洛特身躯完全遮挡住。

_哼。母后，你也终于有这么一天了。_

他冷笑。

加拉哈德对那个一再妨碍他得到亚瑟王位和梅林的女人的生死无动于衷，他只想搞清楚这些大人们错综复杂的感情纠葛和恩怨情仇，好让他手上要挟亚瑟的筹码更有分量。

“我知道我逃不掉了。”

因为他的一句话，加拉哈德这才发现原来靠窗的位置正瑟缩着一位陌生的骑士。那位骑士浑身颤抖个不停，显然他很惧怕兰斯洛特。

 _想必他就是凶手。_ 加拉哈德推断。

加拉哈德又望了望兰斯洛特，那个温柔的男子，此刻已经放下格温，站了起来。他一手抽出腰间的佩剑，默然地盯着陌生骑士。

他的面上没有任何表情，只直勾勾地盯着那个凶手，没有一丝悲伤，也没有一丝愤怒。可这样的兰斯洛特却让加拉哈德莫名地感到一股令人深恶的寒意，从脚底直窜头顶，使他不由得打了几个冷颤。

兰斯洛特好像变了一个人，不，变成了地狱的恶魔。

加拉哈德此刻能深刻地理解那名陌生的骑士为何会如此恐惧，他万分庆幸要面对这个恶魔般的兰斯洛特的人并不是他自己。

“兰斯洛特，我懂你对格温的感情，”陌生骑士瞟了一眼死气沉沉的王后，“但我也有值得我深爱的人，”陌生骑士快速地移动自己的位置，并把握在左手的匕首抛向右手，试图迷惑他的对手，“而且我们才是正义的一方。”

兰斯洛特没有回答，只将磨得发亮的剑举到自己面前，鎏金的字体在阳光的照射下显得特别耀目，‘Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone and anvil is duly born King of all England’凡能自石台上拔出此剑者，即为英格兰的天命之王。

_那是亚瑟的石中剑。_

加拉哈德看得双目放光。原来兰斯洛特一直佩戴着的，竟是那把能够震慑鬼怪、成就他父王霸业的传说之剑。

想不到这把剑一直以来竟然在兰斯洛特的手上，更让人意想不到的是，加拉哈德跟随兰斯洛特练剑多年，居然没注意到这把他极少使用的剑。

加拉哈德不禁懊悔自己的粗心大意。他心起贪念，要是被他得到这把宝剑那该多好。

兰斯洛特摘下了自己左手的手套，扔在陌生骑士的面前。

陌生骑士低头望了一眼，“我是不会跟你决斗的。”他往后又退了几步，当他发现自己的腰已经抵着窗框时，就知道已经退无可退了。“你是我的朋友，也是梅林的朋友。”陌生骑士试图动之以情，“我是不会跟朋友决斗的。”

“捡起来。”

兰斯洛特一字一顿地吐出这句话，他的话里行间充斥着让人听着头皮发麻的寒意，让人不禁相信，这个男人真的是来自地狱。

“为何你如此执着！？”陌生骑士也有些愠怒，“那个女人根本不值得你爱！更不值得你为她放弃我们之间的友谊！”在知道自己几乎毫无胜算的情况下，他表现得异常激动。“难道你忘记了梅林是怎么帮助你的？难道你忘记了我们从前是如何一起战斗一起出生入死的？”他指着地上的格温，“而你！现在居然为了他要杀掉自己的好朋友好兄弟？你忘了我们的誓言？”他从怀里掏出一封揉皱的信，激动地挥舞着，“盖尤斯把前因后果都写下来了，我全都知道了！殒王谷的真相、莫甘娜的死、以及那个孩子的生父是谁……你愿意把真相告诉盖尤斯是因为你良心未泯！”

“那个孩子的生父是谁。”听到这几个字加拉哈德心里有种莫名的不安，他似乎有一种感觉，那名陌生骑士说的孩子就是他自己。

_生父是谁？还能是谁？除了阿尔比恩的主人、过去与未来之王、亚瑟以外还能有谁？_

加拉哈德心生愤怒。他无法容忍别人对他王子和继承人的身份有任何质疑，更无法容忍任何人以玷污他的威名。

“兰斯洛特，我的朋友。”也许是想起过去的点滴，陌生骑士的眼神变得柔和起来，“我一直坚信着，你是我们几个之中最诚实最高贵的骑士，也是亚瑟和梅林最信任的朋友。我请求你，为了他们，也为了千千万万的百姓，请你回头是岸，别再为了那个死不足惜的女人错下去了……”

“捡起来！”兰斯洛特再一次用无可置疑的语气命令道，他步步逼近，用剑尖指向陌生骑士的胸口，“这是你最后的机会，高汶，以骑士的身份死去吧！”

“我不！如果我的死能让你清醒，我愿意付出代价！可是你现在做的事情，根本不能算是一名骑士！也不配当一名骑士！”

陌生骑士还没说完，兰斯洛特就已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势砍下了他的左手。

“啊！”他一声惨叫，倒在地上，捂着他血流如注的残臂面色苍白，瑟瑟发抖。

“这是作为曾经的朋友所能给你的最后的赠礼。”兰斯洛特剑指陌生骑士的喉咙，双眼通红地说道，他的声音因为刚才过度的悲泣变得嘶哑，“我欠梅林和亚瑟的，我自会奉还，但你们欠我的这笔帐，我必须先算清。”

加拉哈德捂着嘴巴不敢做声，大气都不敢多喘一下，他被这样场景给吓坏了。

“格温是我生命中最重要的人，也是我唯一在乎的人。是你和梅林亲手把我生存在这个世界上唯一的希望毁灭了，我要你俩的都为此付出代价。高汶，你和我都是来自那个世界的人，我不知道你过得怎么样，但对我来说，这十五年是我这辈子最快乐的日子，而你，现在则在我面前把它亲手毁掉。而作为报答，我会让你亲眼看到梅林心碎的样子。”

高汶虚弱地盯着兰斯洛特咬牙切齿，他的话实在让人心寒，他简直无法相信兰斯洛特会说出这样的话。

“我不会让你伤害梅林的！”高汶怒吼一声，一记回旋踢猛地踢向兰斯洛特的头部，正中要害，要是平时，高汶此时已经能够脱身而逃，但由龙之息铸造的石中剑的魔力非同一般，不仅重创了伊利安的肉体，还令蜗居其中的高汶的灵魂元气大伤，魔力尽失，无法逃出这具躯壳，更无法逃出这个房间。

被踢出两米开外的兰斯洛特很快爬起来，“呸！”他吐出一口污血，用袖子擦了擦嘴角，然后继续一副要和高汶血战到底的模样。

“不赖嘛！”高汶捂着伤口，靠在窗边，气若柔丝地说道。鲜血从他剩下小半截的左臂中流出，滴滴答答地落在地上发出催眠曲似的声响，让他感到眼皮发沉，也不知是失血过多还是梅林注入他身体的魔力渐渐流失的缘故，他有种灵魂正脱离伊利安肉身的错觉。

“如果有机会我真希望能跟你好好切磋一番，可惜再也没有这样的机会了。”说着兰斯洛特举着剑扑向高汶。

高汶见状连忙转身，爬上了窗户，他准备拼命一搏，从窗户中跳出去。

“别想逃！”兰斯洛特一把揪住高汶的披风，硬生生地把他扯了回来。又把高汶按倒在窗框上，单膝顶着他的腰让他无法动弹，并将他握刀的右手拧向身后，“你很快就能见到梅林了，不过不是在这里，而是在地狱。”

“我想我会更快见到你和格温，不是在这里，而是在地狱。”高汶憋着一口气，嘴硬说道。

“我会想念你的，再见。”兰斯洛特毫不犹豫地拉动架在高汶颈动脉的宝剑。

 

§,§,§

 

梅林气喘吁吁地来到皇宫前的皇城广场。广场上围满了人，所有人都在交头接耳不知说些什么，还有许多抱着小孩的父母匆匆地从人群中挤出来。

“噢！可怜的孩子。”

梅林旁边的一名老妇人捂着胸口眼泛同情的泪光说道，“愿上帝饶恕他那可悲的灵魂，愿天堂之门为他而开。”她在胸前画了个十字。

梅林望了一眼那老妇。

一种莫名的绝望涌上心头。

他拖着沉重的脚步，缓缓地步入人群中央。遇到挡住他前路的人，他会不发一言地轻轻拍一下他/她的肩，然后所有被他惊扰的人见到这个衣着古怪被兜帽蒙住大半张脸的家伙均会识相地让开一条路。

此刻他心乱如麻，脑中不断回放着刚才听到的流言。他的大脑自动罗列出一百中可能，可能那个骑士是敌国派来的杀手，可能那个受了重伤的陌生人只是为数众多的皇家骑士团中其貌不扬的一个，甚至可能只是一个偷了骑士服装并被发现的小偷……然而在这众多的可能性当中，没有一种和那个叫做高汶的笨蛋有关。

 _对，指不定他正在哪间酒馆或者妓院厮混着呢！_ 梅林自我安慰道，可他的手仍不自觉地拍着那些挡路人的肩膀，脚仍不听使唤地往人群中央走去。

正当他心不在焉地往前挪动时，前面的人群似乎有些异样。他们纷纷往两边退开，似乎在为什么人让出一条路。

梅林心急地朝人们让出的路挤去，此时他已顾不得他那被挤得几近脱落的斗篷会暴露身份，他只是急切地想要知道答案。

_千万，千万不要是你，高汶。_

梅林没发现自己在不知不觉中已经焦急得泪流满面。

“天啊!是他!”

“老天他是怎么出来的！”

“看！是那个恶魔！”

……

不少发现他真面目的围观群众纷纷对这个不速之客品头论足，更有甚着直接对着个败坏国王名声的邪恶法师嗤之以鼻。

他的心脏正以一种超乎寻常的频率在他胸腔中上下狂窜着，直到他终于见到路的尽头。

那里躺着一具残缺、破碎，而又无比熟悉的躯体。

梅林的心都要停止了。

 

§,§,§

 

“参见国王陛下！”

卡梅洛的皇家裁缝师捧着一袭叠得整整齐齐的的深紫绣金男式法师礼服上前参见，礼服上面叠放着一双崭新的棕色搭扣皮靴，与梅林从前爱穿的那双一模一样。

“起来吧！”亚瑟脸上露出了少有的喜色，他像个小孩似的从王座上噔噔噔跑下来，“礼服做好了？快让我看看！”

裁缝师点点头，在仆人的协助下小心翼翼地将华美的礼服展开，好让国王陛下能够仔细端详。

“手工果然不错！好漂亮的衣服。”亚瑟细细抚摸着绣满精致图案的礼服，满意地笑着说，“他一定会喜欢的。”他的面上露出了青涩少男的表情。

“要不要请梅林大人来试一下，”天生完美主义的裁缝师有些担忧，“毕竟没有请他亲自来量身，小人恐怕会不合身。要是在这么大的典礼上穿了不合身的衣服，会有损大人颜面的。”

亚瑟也认同他的说法。于是他拎起衣服在自己身上对着镜子比划了一番，过了好一会儿，亚瑟才回过头对裁缝师说，“领子这里改低一点，”他似乎想起了什么，双颊绯红，“他的锁骨很好看，遮住太可惜了。”

裁缝师心领神会地微笑地点点头。

裁缝熟练地将礼服叠好，又递上那双新做的靴子，“这是小人按照陛下您画的图样做的靴子，您看符不符合您的要求。”

亚瑟又像刚才端详礼服那样仔细检查靴子的每个部分，确认裁缝确实完全按照梅林的尺寸和他所画的图样做出了这双鞋。

“很好！十分完美。”亚瑟十分满意地把靴子递给自己的男仆，“赐他一袋金币！”亚瑟向男仆命令道。

“多谢国王陛下！”裁缝师大喜过望，连连道谢。

“别忘了在典礼前改好衣服！”亚瑟拍拍裁缝师的肩，嘱咐道。

“是的！小人一定不会让陛下和梅林大人失望的。”裁缝师识相地回答道。

“还有，”亚瑟神秘兮兮地说道，“这件事千万不能让梅林知道，我要给他一个惊喜。”

“小人明白。小人告退。”说着裁缝师便捧着礼服步出大殿。

大殿的门在一声悠长的嘎吱声中被合上。

亚瑟脑海中满是册封典礼的美好幻想。

梅林穿着那一袭精致华美的象征着除了国王本人以外地位最高皇室贵族的深紫长袍，在众多贵族和骑士以及仆人的注视之下，沿着大殿中央的红地毯朝着亚瑟徐徐走来。

亚瑟站在高高的王座之前，捧着早已准备好的金色王冠，微笑地俯视他唯一的爱人。

他那一身雪白的肤色和乌黑的秀发，与深紫色更是绝配。

不，梅林穿什么颜色都好看。

亚瑟又不禁有些心动。

不知不觉梅林已走到了亚瑟面前，他朝亚瑟露出一个腼腆的微笑，双颊挂着一抹羞涩的粉红，就像他们第一次触电时那样。

梅林提起长袍的下摆，低头在亚瑟身前单膝下跪。

亚瑟双手捧起那只为梅林而铸的王冠，庄严地宣布“以神圣律法的名义，我册封你，梅林，为吾王亚瑟·潘德拉刚的唯一终身伴侣，以及阿尔比恩各大王国的大法师。”他小心翼翼地将王冠戴在梅林的头上。

他注意到梅林裸露的锁骨正不规律地起伏着。

亚瑟向梅林伸出了双手。梅林抬眼望了望他的王，笑盈盈地握住了亚瑟的双手。

他俩手牵着手转向大殿中的人群。

全场响起了雷鸣般的掌声，所有人都为历经磨难终于找到了彼此的终身伴侣的国王和法师而献上最真挚的祝福。

“国王万岁！法师万岁！国王万岁！法师万岁！”

底下的人们山呼万岁。

亚瑟从来都没有如此快乐过，即便是在他的第一次婚礼上，他也从未如此快乐。也许是因为身边的人不一样了，也许是因为，这才是他应有的婚礼，这才是他应与之相伴终身的人。

亚瑟激动地搂起梅林的腰，在众人的瞩目之下，吻了下去。

 

§,§,§

 

卡梅洛皇宫一层的走廊上，有个拖着一条瘸腿的男人正发了疯似地朝着楼上狂奔。他毫不顾忌被他冲撞得摔得人仰马翻的仆人侍女们，甚至当某些不识相的人挡在他面前，他会毫不犹豫地使出魔法将他们弹开，也不会关心那些无辜的人们是否会因他的魔法受伤甚至死亡。

他关心的，只有一个人。

那个有足够能力杀死已经只剩下灵魂的高汶的人。

_轰！_

一扇挡着他路的对开大门瞬间被轰成粉碎。

他的双眼瞬间被怒火燃成了赤金色。

 

§,§,§

 

带血的信纸轻飘飘地落在地上，半干的血渍把纸粘在木质地板上，无论屋外的狂风如何再吹，也没法将这写满沉重故事的纸片带到无人知晓的远方。

高贵的阿尔比恩及卡梅洛的王子，加拉哈德·潘德拉刚一屁股重重地摔在地上，愣愣地盯着地板上那支伤口发白的残肢。

原来，他并不是高贵的王子。

原来，他只是一个试图弑夫的女人跟一个已经死掉的男人苟且生下的野种。

原来，他只是那个不守妇道的女人为了保住后位而制造出来的挡箭牌。

原来，自以为一切尽在掌握之中的玩家只是别人手中一颗不值一提的棋子。

原来，那个女人，竟对他所爱的人，做出了这样的事。

……

“加拉哈德！”

突然有人在他身后喊了一声。

“啊！”

他条件反射地往前扑倒，然后像只受惊的小兔子似地连滚带爬了好远，才回过头来。

那喊他名字的人也被他这样的反映吓了一大跳，正战战兢兢地缩着肩，警惕地盯着他的主人。

“你……你……”加拉哈德发现来人只是他的贴身男仆格拉伊，才恢复那副不可一世的模样，“你好大的胆子！竟敢直呼本王子的名字？”当他口中说出“王子”一词时，他又难免回忆起信中他身世的由来，十分不满，“难道连你也看不起本王子？难道连你也觉得我配不上王子的称呼？”加拉哈德试图将他刚才所遭受的打击和恐惧转嫁到他的出气筒身上。

“不……不是的……”格拉伊连连摆手，慌忙解释道，“小的只是一时心急喊错了而已……抱歉王子殿下……”

男仆说话这会，才注意到这个房间里的不妥之处。他的王子正坐在一大滩血渍上，手边正躺着一根被砍下的手臂。

“嗷老天！”格拉伊震惊地捂着胸口，“这里……究竟发生了什么事？王子殿下……您怎么能坐在这里？”男仆本能地扑上前去抓住加拉哈德的手臂，想将他从地上拉起来。

“滚开！别碰我！你这个贱民！”加拉哈德一把拍掉男仆伸出的手，他似乎打心眼里鄙视这些出身低贱的人，“我的事不用你管！别以为你是我什么人，你只是本王子的泄欲玩物而已。”

男仆的身体轻轻地晃了一下，而他心中那破败的爱之巨塔却因这轻轻一晃而土崩瓦解。

“找我有什么事？”加拉哈德从地上爬了起来，此刻又恢复了往日傲慢的表情。在他那无用的仆人面前，他总能很快找回自信。

“没……没什么……”男仆低下了头，轻轻地说，语气中带着些许哽咽，“小的听其他人说王后殿下遇袭了，去您房间没见到您，小的担心您出事了所以到处找……”

“可笑！本王子怎么可能遇袭？”加拉哈德一脸轻视的冷笑，他弯下腰拾起那封信，甩了甩上面未干的血渍，塞进口袋里。

“我母后怎么样了？”加拉哈德把染满鲜血的手往男仆胸口的衣服上蹭了蹭，“她死了没有？”关于他生母生死的话题，他问起来的语气就像是在询问一套恶俗的戏剧结局一般无所谓。

“还没……”男仆答道，“宫廷御医们都在抢救王后殿下呢，但是听说情况不太乐观。”

“哼！真可惜啊……”加拉哈德抬眼望了望他的小奴隶，“父王知道此事没有？”

“没有。”男仆依旧低着头，音调古怪地答道，或许是因为强忍着泪使他喉咙有些发紧吧。“国王陛下今天一大早召见了裁缝师，一个人呆在会议室里就没出来过。”

“那梅林呢？”加拉哈德用食指勾起了他那哭泣的小仆人的下巴，柔声问道。

“自从被释放之后他一向来无影去无踪，没人知道他去哪里了。”男仆说起梅林来，似乎有些恼怒。

“怎么了？你吃他的醋？”加拉哈德察觉到他的仆人原来是因为这件事难过，“你嫉妒他吗？”加拉哈德似乎又想到了什么鬼主意，他贪婪地舔了舔上唇，“你是我的玩物，而他是我的珍宝。你们都是属于我的。”他极富攻击性地磕上了男仆的唇，抿住那片柔软而脆弱的肉，狠狠地吮吸了一口，“不知道我最得意的玩物，你愿不愿意为本王子做一件事呢？”他一手紧紧搂住男仆的腰，一手悄悄滑进男仆的领子里，撩拨着这粗糙却年轻的的肉体。

“啊……愿……愿意……”男仆早就被王子殿下的这般宠爱弄得浑身发软了，他强忍着自己过于色欲的嗓音，浑身发抖地答道，“我愿意为王子殿下做任何事……”

加拉哈德用舌尖湿润遍了男仆依然柔软的稀疏的胡须。

男仆的心怦怦怦地跳个不停，他紧紧挠住王子的背，熟练地摸向束缚着主人衣衫的皮带。

如果这就是王子殿下的要求，他愿意为王子殿下做一辈子，无怨无悔。

“我要你去看着父王，”加拉哈德一面舔着男仆的耳垂，一面轻声说道，“看着他，别让他从会议室里出来，别让他知道母后的事，行吗？”

此话一出，男仆仿佛猛然惊醒，他停下了手里的动作。

而加拉哈德依旧像往常那样，不停地在这副熟悉的身体上摸索抵达高潮的捷径。

男仆虽无法抵挡身体的上的迷失，但此刻他却感到自己无比清醒。

 

§,§,§

 

“格温怎么样了？”兰斯洛特坐在格温的身边，轻扫她毫无血色的面颊，低声问道。此刻他已毫不忌讳所谓的伦理道德和君臣之礼，就算有外人在场，就算发生了这么大的事亚瑟竟没有出现。而他则表现得就像是她真正的丈夫。

他确实就是格温真正的丈夫，加拉哈德王子的亲生父亲。

刚为格温做完伤口缝合手术的御医一边在侍女端着的木盆里洗去手上残留的血渍，一面摇摇头，抱歉地说道，“她伤得太重了，血流得太多，就算止住了血，也只是权宜之计而已……”他接过侍女递来的毛巾，擦了擦手。

“那她还能撑多久？”兰斯洛特一面揉着格温的眉心，一面问道。

在场的人都注意到，平时很理智冷静的兰斯洛特面上那因为伤心过度而哭笑不得的表情。

“顶多能再撑一个星期。”御医怜悯地望着这对苦情鸳鸯，“除非……”他抱臂说道。

“除非什么？”兰斯洛特好像揪住了救命稻草，慌忙转过身来询问。他那幅痛哭涕流的样子着实吓到了老御医。

“除非梅林大人愿意出手相助。”御医犹豫地说，尽管他不太清楚国王、王后、梅林以及兰斯洛特之间那乱七八糟桃色传闻究竟有多少是真多少是假，但梅林是个魔法师的身份是毫无疑问的。“小人听说梅林大人的法术和医术了得，或许他有办法能治好王后殿下的伤，您知道魔法师们总有一套起死回生的方法。”御医聪明地把救急扶危的责任推到了梅林的身上。

老御医话音刚落，兰斯洛特便重重地一掌拍到床头柜上，吓得所有人都哆哆嗦嗦地跪下。“梅林……”他咬牙切齿地捏着拳头，“又是梅林……为什么只有他？难道真的没有别的办法了么？”

“饶小人无能……”御医见状不妙赶紧求饶，“小人真的想不出别的办法了。”

兰斯洛特愤怒地将床头柜上的东西一扫而下。

 

§,§,§

 

格拉伊一个人立在会议室的门口，边思索着边玩起了手指来。

他刚才用四个金币把原来站在门口的侍卫打发走了。这年头，谁都知道在这座城堡里真正掌握着实权的是王后殿下而非那位英勇不再的国王陛下，因此侍卫们也宁愿多拿几个金币换酒喝也不愿站在这里守护这位根本不需要守护的国王。

他感到自己不知该如何自处。

最初他愿意将梅林被加拉哈德关在高塔里的消息卖给王后殿下，又愿意替王后跑腿到处散播梅林坏话，为的，全是能独占王子的欢心而已。

他原就是王后安插在王子身边的一枚微不足道的棋子而已，每天向王后殿下报告王子的行踪和起居，日复一日，年复一年，机械化又无趣之极。没人在乎他是谁，甚至连他自己也不在乎他是否只是一个用完即弃的傀儡。

一个没有心，没有爱的傀儡。

然而突然有一天，王子殿下却让他第一次感到自己的心跳。

他仍记得自己和王子殿下的第一次。贪玩的王子殿下一个人跑到皇宫的酒窖里，还偷偷喝了不少酒。才做贴身男仆的不久的他照顾不周让王子跑丢了一时间慌了神，又不敢告诉其他人，只得一个人在这偌大的皇宫里到处寻找，最终还是让他幸运地找到了殿下。

而醉熏熏的王子殿下和他在几乎被喝空了的红酒桶里翻滚了一整夜。

虽然很痛，但是他觉得很开心。加拉哈德在那个晚上对他说了很多句“我需要你。”。他长这么大还从来没有被任何人需要过，也没有被任何人重视过。但他知道，王子殿下是真心爱护他的……至少在他们……那个……的时候。

一想起那段青葱岁月，他又难免脸红起来。

他并不是卡梅洛城里和加拉哈德有关系的唯一一个人，但他一直坚信自己是有幸服侍王子殿下最多、王子最需要的人。因此每当他守在王子的房间外面，听着他们覆雨翻云造成的声响，尽管他感到心痛，却毫不生气，

可是梅林的出现改变了一切。

他第一次见到王子殿下在得到某个人的肉体之后，仍坚持要得到他的心，因为加拉哈德从来不是一个相信所谓爱情的人。在最开始，他只认为加拉哈德是贪图梅林神秘的来历给他带来的新鲜感，但渐渐地，他发现王子似乎是认真的。

王子殿下真的爱上了梅林，爱上了他父亲的情人。

当然，得知梅林实际上是亚瑟爱人只是个偶然。他原本只想利用王后拆散梅林和王子，甚至能让梅林彻底消失。但没想到高塔上竟然发生了如此戏剧化的情节。现在问题变得越来越复杂了，已经复杂得不在他这个平凡的小男仆操控之内了。

而王后殿下的突然遇刺，也让他彻底失去了大靠山。不过福兮祸兮，王后一死，便再也没有人会知道他曾为王后做过中伤梅林和监视加拉哈德的事了。

他也不知道自己在此阻挡国王不让他知道王后遇刺的事对他和王子是不是真的有好处，可他的本能驱使他去完成王子对他的每个命令。

只要他当一条听话的狗，做好加拉哈德嘱咐的每一件事，王子就需要他，他就能永远留在王子身边。

至于王子真正爱的是谁，已经不再重要了。

他的心，如刀割地痛。


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter  18** _

 

 “各位大臣！各位贵族！今天本王子紧急传召你们过来，是有个沉痛的消息要告诉大家！”加拉哈德站在大殿中央，一面捂着胸口悲泣，一面大声宣告。

两旁的大臣和贵族们则纷纷交头接耳，议论这位未来王位的继承人为何会越权召开紧急会议。

“就在今天早上，我的母后！伟大的卡梅洛王后格温，遭到一名身份不明的匪徒行刺！”说着说着他又开始嚎啕大哭起来，但任谁都能看出，这不过是鳄鱼的眼泪而已。

这个消息就如一枚天外巨石头一般，投入了卡梅洛这个本就不平静的小池塘里。大臣和贵族们瞬间炸开了锅，议论纷纷。

“那王后殿下目前怎样？”一名贵族走上前来，故作关心地询问道。

加拉哈德抬了抬眼，瞄了他一眼。他认得这个人就是一直以来质疑他王子身份的人。

“多谢关心！母后现在暂时没有生命危险，”他狡黠地盯着那个贵族，“但鉴于母后目前的身体状况，暂时无法议政，因此接下来就由本王子暂时接替母后工作。”

“不行！这不行！”那名贵族马上提出反对。“国王陛下不是仍健在吗？王后殿下之前以国王身体不适为名干政，本就不合伦理，如今王后受伤，那应把权力归还国王陛下，怎能由您接管王国。”贵族挑衅般盯着王子，“如果我没记错的话，王子殿下甚至还没被册封为王储吧。”

加拉哈德被人反将一军自然感到十分气愤。他不得不后悔自己的宣布得太早了。但他必须赶在国王知道真相之前吧王权夺来，否则，他这个野种可能连性命都不保，更别说跟亚瑟争夺梅林了。

“但是父王的身体也没见好转。”他尽量摆出一副趾高气扬的样子，免得气势被这群老家伙压了下去。“大人您想得太多了，本王子只是想分担父王的负担而已。”他走到人群中央，开始了他那慷慨激昂的演讲，“父王好不容易打下了江山，为了人民的幸福，戎马半生，付出了无数的代价，如今他年纪渐长，身体大不如前，我这个做儿子只是想为老父亲做一点点事而已……”他用手背拭了拭眼泪，继续说道，“之前由于本王子年纪太小，还不够资格做王储，母后才甘心忍受争权夺利的污蔑，擅自为身体不佳的父王管理王国，为此，也得罪了不少权贵，甚至招来了无耻之徒的暗杀！”王子狠狠地盯了一眼那位大人，似乎在暗示他就是自己口中所说的权贵。

在场所有人都明白加拉哈德那个眼神的意思，也纷纷望向那位贵族，似乎相信了加拉哈德的鬼话。而那位大人则一脸无辜不知所措。

“现在，连我最敬爱的母后也倒下了。本王子虽痛彻心扉，却也认识到，自己应该真正成长为一名肩负起这个王国的男人。虽然我不及父王当年那般优秀，也没有亲自带领过卡梅洛的人民走出黑暗，步向光明，但我有决心，我会努力学习。”他缓缓地转了一圈，确保每位大臣和贵族都看到他那挂在脸上的真诚实意。“我请求各位，给我一个机会，让我履行我的责任，请求各位，协助我，让我成为这个王国名副其实的王位继承人吧！”

全场响起了雷鸣般的掌声。

他们似乎才意识到自己从前轻视了这位如此有理想和责任心的年轻人。

“不行！我坚决反对！”那位大人死心不息，他没法忍受亚瑟的王国落在那个不守妇道的女人生下的野种手里。他走到加拉哈德身边，像他一样面向所有人说道，“这么重要的事怎么能听王子殿下的片面之词呢？国王陛下和王后殿下的病情伤情究竟怎样我们不是还不清楚吗？为何我们不亲自觐见两位之后才做决定？”

其他人听了也纷纷点头称是

“你竟敢一而再再而三地质疑本王子？难道你也觊觎王位嘛？难道真的是你派人刺杀母后的？”加拉哈德狗急跳墙，口不择言地污蔑道。

“哼！别血口喷人！”那位大人仗着自己和潘德拉刚家族有着极近的血缘关系，他的姑母是乌瑟表妹，算起来加拉哈德应尊称他一声舅舅，自然有几份底气，敢以长辈的身份责骂这位高贵的王子，“怎么难道你不敢让众人觐见国王陛下和王后殿下了解真相么？”他咄咄逼人，“莫非国王和王后身体不适只是藉口，实际上是有人软禁了他们试图某朝篡位？！”

“不会吧！”

“真的吗王子？”

墙头草们又开始骚动不安。

“不！不是这样的！大家别听这只老狐狸信口雌黄！”加拉哈德慌忙解释。“要是大家不相信大可以请御医作证……”

“御医是你的人！”那位大人是存心不想放过王子了，这次他籍着这个难得的机会，不仅能把王位继承人的从宝座上扳下来，说不定还能为自己家族谋得更大的利益。“我们要见国王！我们要见王后！”他举起右手，煽动大家大声呼喊道。

“我们要见国王！我们要见王后！”

“我们要见国王！”

“我们要见王后！”

在场几乎所有王公大臣都加入了大人的行列。

加拉哈德这次骑虎难下了。

§,§,§

 

“梅……梅林大人！有……有什么事吗？”格温的贴身侍女哆哆嗦嗦地贴在墙边，不敢直视这个传闻中的恶魔法师。

她不幸地在跟随御医前往住所取药时碰上了梅林。而那个贪生怕死的御医早在见到梅林侍女面前脸色不对时，就趁机脚底抹油溜之大吉了。

因为光从他那双冒着怒火的双眼和充满杀意的表情就可以看出。这位传闻中杀人不眨眼的法师现在很生气，

“兰斯洛特在哪里？”

梅林恶狠狠地瞪着那侍女，严厉地质问道，全然没了平日那副对格温身边的人始终不闻不问保持距离的样子。

“小的……不……不知道……”

侍女被吓得胡言乱语了。王后被刺的场景仍历历在目。在这个世界上，敢和王后作对的人恐怕只有梅林一个了，难道这次他连这个小小侍女也不肯放过？

“说！”

梅林双目金光一乍，侍女就忽地飞了起来，贴着墙边吱溜地飞到天花板上。

“啊！救命！啊！求您饶了小人！”

那侍女鬼叫般求饶道，她像被个无形的钩子挂在了天花上晃来晃去。

“再不说就把你扔下去！”

梅林的脑袋往窗边一甩，那侍女就贴着天花板急速地滑到了窗外。

那侍女被半挂在空中，鞋子、头巾纷纷在引力和惯性的共同作用下从她身上被甩了出来，直坠落三十多英尺下的地面。

“啊！”

那侍女惊呼一声，吓得花容失色。

“在四楼的客房！兰斯洛特跟王后殿下在四楼客房！”

那侍女泣不成声道。

_呼！_

梅林将魔法一收，那侍女便同那鞋子头巾一样坠落楼底。正当那侍女以为自己必死无疑之际，却在离地数英尺的地方却突然定住，然后缓缓地飘落地面。

但落地之前，那侍女已经被吓得昏死过去。

 

§,§,§

 

兰斯洛特摒退了闲杂人等，只留自己与格温在这简陋的屋子里共渡最后时光。

他为了避免格温再受威胁，将她转移到了这间没什么人会注意到的空置的客房里。当然，除了处于安全的考虑，他也不想在这最后几天，仍要和亚瑟分享她的爱。

他握住格温冰凉的手，抚上了自己的面颊。

此刻的她，竟同他一样冰冷。

兰斯洛特思索了很久。

如果梅林是惟一一个能救格温的人，而他却又是杀了高汶的凶手，梅林又怎么会愿意救格温的性命呢？

他有点后悔刚才冲动杀了高汶。但事已至此，大概也没有什么回旋的余地了吧。

最好的情况是，他自杀向梅林赎罪，求梅林放格温一条生路。

但他却无法咽下格温无辜受害的气。

可是他自己才是一切罪恶的起源，如果格温没有求莫甘娜将他复活，或许这整个悲剧就不会发生了。

如果他没有被那满肚子阴谋诡计的精灵利用，或许所有人今天的命运会大不一样。

他憎恨自己，憎恨自己不是这个故事的主角，憎恨自己由始至终都是别人的棋子，憎恨自己为爱失去理智。

他变得不再是兰斯洛特了。但他是谁？或许连他自己也早就忘却了。

_轰！啪！_

电光火石之间，房间的木门被一道突如其来的劲风轰得粉碎，木渣弹得兰斯洛特满脸都是。滚滚的尘埃和溅起的木屑形成的迷雾瞬间封住了门口，让人呢看不清来人的面目。

兰斯洛特立即拔出佩剑，敏捷地跳到门前，以保护他的爱人。

迷雾中传来了铁链在石制地板上拖拉的声音。

兰斯洛特知道该来的总会来。他架起阵势，准备随时迎接这个强大的敌人。他从来没有胜过梅林的把握，无论是以前，还是现在，但为了格温，他无惧任何敌人，哪怕这个敌人曾经是他最强大的朋友。

迷雾逐渐散去，一双让人看得浑身发凉的金色瞳仁在未散尽的雾中若隐若现。

兰斯洛特往后退了几步。

“为什么？”

那双瞳仁的所在之处发出一声悲切怒吼。

“为什么你要杀高汶?”

在他的语气里更多的只有痛彻心扉的质问。

兰斯洛特没有回答，只是一步步退到了格温的床边。

“难道高汶不是你的朋友吗？难道我不是你的朋友吗？”那拥有赤金双瞳的人步步逼近，径直走到他曾经的朋友面前。

兰斯洛特本以为自己会见到梅林愤怒和充满杀意的面孔，这样他就算和他战斗起来，他也能减少一些负罪感。

但兰斯洛特看到的，却是一个满面泪痕，哭得浑身颤抖不已的梅林。

他看起来那么脆弱，那么不堪一击。和兰斯洛特从前认识得那个无论有多少苦难和悲伤，也从不会在敌人面前表露出一丝无力的梅林比起，这个梅林，脆弱得让人难以置信。

兰斯洛特的内心竟有些许不忍，可他绝不能心软。

“那是他自找的，”兰斯洛特咬牙切齿道，“从你们决定要刺杀格温的时候，我们就不再是朋友了！就算格温以前做了很多无法原谅的错事，”兰斯洛特顿了一顿，愧疚感油然而生，他又想起那些直接间接被他和格温害死的无辜，“但有我在的一天，你们就别想伤害她！”举起石中剑，弓着身体，龇牙咧嘴地对着梅林低吼，作出攻击的姿势，但实际上他只是装腔作势而已。兰斯洛特从心地里期盼着梅林能率先攻击，这样他就能和格温双双殉情了。

“我！从！没！打！算！刺！杀！她！”梅林一字一顿地咆哮着，他的脸色发青，泪如泉涌，“我不知道高汶为什么要杀格温，但你不该不问原由地就把他给杀了！我甚至……甚至连他最后一面也见不上……”他忆起广场上倒在血泊中的高汶的凄惨死状，声泪俱下，“高汶……他是我在这个世界上除了亚瑟以外，最重要的人了。这些年来，一直在我身边的只有他，而我最不忍心伤害的人就是他……而你……而你居然杀了他！你竟然用石中剑杀了他！”梅林怒火中烧，忽地伸出五指向兰斯洛特使出魔法，将他一下弹飞出十几米外。

被杀个措手不及兰斯洛特的感觉像被几百匹烈马迎头撞来，他被一股强大的力量狠狠地推了一把，他胸口好似被无数的马蹄践踏，他疼得连爬起来的力气都没有。

“你杀了我吧……”兰斯洛特嘴角渗着鲜血，他捂着胸口死死盯着梅林，气若游丝地说道。或许他最希望的，是他这个早不该存活在世的人以他的死来结束格温一生的罪孽。

梅林缓缓走来，金色的双瞳闪着冷光。“杀了你？哼！”梅林回过头去望了望床上昏迷不醒的格温，嘴角挂着一丝不属于他的微笑，“难道你不希望见她最后一面吗？要知道死到临头却见不到最爱的人最后一面是有多痛苦……”梅林又开始哽咽，“我怎么忍心让可爱的格温王后孤零零地苟活于世？”说着梅林含泪一抬手，格温就倏地从床上飞了起来。

“放下她！放下她！”兰斯洛特见状连忙弹了起来，使出浑身最后一点力气爬到梅林脚边求饶道，“求你放下她！她已经受了重伤了，所有事都是我的错！梅林，求你放过她吧！”

“究竟高汶为什么要刺杀这个女人？”梅林冷冷地质问道。以他对高汶的了解，高汶绝对不会无缘无故刺杀格温。就算她是亚瑟的爱人，梅林的情敌，但高汶怎么可能因为这个原因杀她呢？梅林从来就没有告知高汶他和格温、莫甘娜以及亚瑟之间恩怨的真相，所以一定是有别的理由！

“你要是再不说，我就……”梅林手掌一翻，掌心中唰地冒出一团蓝色火焰。那诡异的蓝火像幽灵般在他掌心上下蹿动，越燃越旺，好似会随时爆发吞人与万劫不复之中。

“我就让她去炼狱给高汶陪葬！”

在梅林吼出这句话的那一刻，兰斯洛特分明见到梅林的脸变得和精灵一般狰狞可怖。

梅林那颗温柔而坚强的心，已经完全被悲伤和绝望噬蛀一空。

 

§,§,§

 

屋外传来一阵嘈杂的人声，无情地将他从美梦中揪回到残酷的现实中来。

亚瑟昏昏沉沉地撑开惺忪睡眼，吃力地从桌子上爬了起来。

他的左胸旧患被压得又麻又痛，连带着整个左肩都无法使出力气，他忍痛捏了捏自己肩膀，又揉了被压得发沉的脑袋，才稍微清醒过来。

原来他不知何时，竟就这么在毫无预兆的情况下迷迷糊糊地睡着了。最近这种情况发生得越来越频繁，就连身边不大亲近的仆人都能觉察他的身体日渐衰弱，这令他难免有些焦虑。

他从地上拾起那只被他在睡梦中不慎推落的皮靴，细心地袖口拭去沾在靴边上的尘埃，又小心翼翼地将两只鞋子摆回衣柜里，面上才露出了心满意足的表情。

梅林这个小傻瓜，自从把原来的皮靴落在阿瓦隆，就再没有穿过鞋子了，整天光着脚丫乱跑，弄得脏兮兮的。亚瑟从前也曾派人送过别的鞋子给他，但他却没有接受，原因竟是他只爱原来的那双又破又脏的皮靴。有时候亚瑟搞不懂梅林这种认死理的性格，但换个角度来想，他这种近乎自残的执着何尝又不是爱的表现呢？亚瑟很感激也很感动，因为他本身就是梅林在这个世上最为之执着的人，很可惜他晚了足足十五年才明白这个道理。

亚瑟凭着记忆画出梅林那双皮靴的图样，又找人按图又做了一双，为的不仅仅是送他一双皮靴而已，他要送的，应该是一个迟来的承诺。

他们年轻时曾大意失落掉的爱情，或许再也不能找到最初的感觉。

亚瑟的胸中传来的阵阵剧痛如同最后的钟声，无时无刻不再提醒他，剩下的时间不多了。

他轻轻地合上衣柜，默默祈求能在所剩无几的时间里，尽最大的能力拾回那些被散落在时光中遗憾。

“你们不能进去！国王陛下正在休息呢！”

门外又传来一阵争吵声。

亚瑟烦透了那些一天到晚要求见他的大臣。自从上次病重康复之后，他几乎没怎么管过国事，不是因为他不想管，而是实在有心无力。虽然格温出身贫寒，可她确是有一些政治手腕和智慧的，卡梅洛在她的管治之下，虽不算十分繁荣昌盛，但人们也总算温饱不愁，兵力足以抵御外敌。所以即便他知道这样放手不管有点对不住他永恒之王的称号，但他确实没精力也不想再管这些争权夺利的破事，所以他尽量避免在非必要的场合与王公大臣们见面。

“我们今天一定要见到国王陛下！让我们进去！”

“国王陛下，吾等有要事求见！”

“国王陛下，要是今天您不见老臣，老臣就一直留在这里不走了！”

“你们竟如此放肆地打扰父王休息！简直目中无人！人来！快把这群人扔出去！”

……

屋子外面吵得不可开交。

亚瑟实在对这群聒噪的老头忍无可忍，他大步流星地走向大门，烦躁地将其一把拉开。

“你们都给我闭嘴！”

窄窄的回廊里反复回荡着他的声音。所有人都乖乖地停止吵闹，齐刷刷地转过头去望着他们的国王。

大臣和贵族们都有些吃惊，因为和他们上一次见亚瑟相比，他明显更加憔悴和干瘦了，曾经深邃的双眼如今变得只剩下两个空洞无神的黑眼圈，面颊也比从前更加深陷。看来国王病重的消息是空穴来风，未必无因。

他深吸了一口气，缓缓地说，“众位卿家这么早在吵什么呢？”亚瑟的第二句话和刚才比起显得乏力多了，他的样子看起来很不自然，还似乎连站着也很吃力，只得用手撑住门边强撑住身体不倒。但唯独不变的，是他万王之王与生俱来的威严依旧摄人。

“父王！”加拉哈德赶在大臣们之前冲上亚瑟面前，故作关心地说道，“只是些不足挂齿的小事而已，父王无需动怒。”他笑了笑，“这点小事由儿子处理就好，父王还是赶紧回去休息吧。”

亚瑟完全没有理睬加拉哈德的意思。他当然不会相信这个家伙的鬼话，尤其是想起他曾经对梅林做过什么事，亚瑟就恨不得掐死这个小混蛋。

他扫视一周，堵在他门前的除了加拉哈德和他那个畏畏缩缩的男仆以外，全都是王公大臣和贵族们。就算亚瑟很久没有上朝，但也不代表他并不知道这群人各怀鬼胎，打着各种各样的小算盘妄图将他辛苦打下的江山和财富瓜分掉。他决不可轻易应付，更不可被这群人抓住任何把柄。

亚瑟强打精神，挺了挺身体，拿出他国王的架势，气势地问道，“究竟发生了什么事？你们方才何故争吵？”

“国王陛下！”刚才和加拉哈德吵得最凶的那位大人从人群中挺身而出，情绪激动地说，“方才王子殿下告诉吾等一个惊人的消息！他说王后殿下遇刺生命垂危，还怂恿老臣们支持他接管王国！吾等作为国王陛下信任的臣子，在没有经过国王您亲口授意之前，绝不敢草率决定啊！故来惊扰圣驾，实在是情非得已啊！”他瞥了一眼小算盘被掀翻而气得发抖的加拉哈德，嘴角挂上了胜利者的微笑。

“对啊！臣等在未得到国王您亲口证实以前不敢妄下决定啊！”其余的大臣们也纷纷附和道。

亚瑟听完大臣的话脸色变得铁青，他僵硬地站在那儿一动不动。他的大脑里一片混乱，一时之间还无法理顺刚才听到的消息。

_格温遇刺了？生命垂危？_

这怎么可能？她明明有兰斯洛特常伴身边保护，试问在卡梅洛还有谁的身手等能打败兰斯洛特？况且她是一个如此坚强如此有心计的女人，怎么可能会轻易地死去？

不知为何，在听到噩耗的那一瞬，亚瑟竟会感到心疼。格温的背叛和她对加拉哈德的纵容明明伤透了他的心，可就在这生死别离的一刻，亚瑟居然有种痛彻心扉的感觉。

他的鼻子有些酸，却流不出眼泪。或许是他根本没法相信像格温这般有野心的女人竟然只是普通的血肉之躯，总有一天，她会死去，然后在鲜花的簇拥下腐烂。

“为什么没有人通报我？”亚瑟难以置信地质问他加拉哈德和他身边的仆人。

亚瑟的反应完全出乎了加拉哈德的意料。他从不知对梅林如此执着的亚瑟竟对他的母后也有这样深刻的感情，他们之间的羁绊远远超过了加拉哈德的想象，似乎他永远无法理解大人之间复杂的感情关系。

“对不起！父王！”加拉哈德迅速换上了一副哭丧脸，跪倒在亚瑟面前，“母后她是被坏人暗算的啊！”他慌忙地撇清关系道，“那些人觊觎您的王位，却又不是您的对手，于是便去欺负母后这个手无寸铁的弱女子啊！父王您身体不好臣儿不敢打扰您休息，所以才没有立即告诉您。请父王原谅儿子。”

“这就是你说的不足挂齿的小事？”亚瑟瞪着加拉哈德怒骂，激动得双眼通红，“带我去见她！立即！”

 

§,§,§

 

 “你……你说什么……高汶是为了替我复仇……？”

梅林双腿一软，捂着胸口扑通地跪坐在地，悲泣起来。

“对不起，都是我的错。”兰斯洛特一面分散梅林的注意力，一面瞄向还被梅林的魔法挂在空中的格温，以免梅林那极不稳定的魔法会让格温摔下来。

兰斯洛特把盖尤斯的死是直接导致高汶找他俩复仇的原因告诉了梅林，因为他知道这件事是绝对瞒不住的。但兰斯洛特聪明地避过了盖尤斯被杀是因为他识破了格温打算独吞卡梅洛以及知道格温过去犯下的那些罪孽的真相这个理由，只道是盖尤斯与他俩政见不同而不得不做出的牺牲。

“盖尤斯是我杀的，高汶就是为了替你复仇才来刺杀格温，但他杀错人了，因为我才是亲手处决盖尤斯的刽子手。”

“盖尤斯……他不是病死的。是我们欺骗了你，梅林。”兰斯洛特说道，他小心地观察梅林的反应。“但这种事在政治斗争中总是难以避免的，为了各自的利益，总会有些不得已的牺牲，我们实在是有不得意的苦衷，一时三刻我也解释不清楚。对于牺牲小我这一点，盖尤斯本人也表很理解，所以他在临终前也说了不会责怪我。可我却从不敢奢求能得到你的原谅，无论我说多少句对不起，也无法弥补我所犯下的过错。但事到如今，除了对不起，我真不知道该说什么好。而高汶的事情，实在是另一个误会造成的悲剧。”

“为……什么……为什……么……”梅林哽咽道，他的双瞳的金光没有刚才明亮，变得黯淡起来。“盖尤斯是个好人，他帮助了这么多人，你们怎么忍心伤害他……”他哭得有些脱力，只得捂着一手捂着胸口，一手前臂撑在地上，难过得痛心入骨，哭得肝肠寸断。

他快要崩溃了，无论是身体还是精神。他这些年所做的一切，不过是为了要保护这些他珍而重之的人，可是他所爱的每一个人，所在乎的每一个人却都因为他而不得善终，死于非命。

如果他的命运是对他的诅咒，那他也认了，因为他早就向命运低了头，屈服在这人为策划的悲剧的淫威之下。可是这些无辜的人们，他们本该过着平静的生活，平平安安地渡过平凡的一生，然后像每一个普通人那样生病、老死。

而梅林的出现毁了一切。

梅林毁了盖尤斯的生活，让他在活着的时候必须天天担忧这个成天闯祸的干儿子，最后还为此丢了性命。

梅林毁了高汶的生活，让他为了这个根本不值得爱的人耗了一辈子，浪费了一辈子。直到他死去，梅林甚至也不舍得施舍给他一丁点爱。

还有亚瑟、弗蕾雅、莱昂、伊利安……他甚至记不起那些因他而死或深受伤害的人都还有谁，长什么样，他们的名字是什么……

因为太多了，多得他记不清。

他的存在，就像一个巨大的悲剧漩涡，将所有靠近他、关心他的无辜卷入，绞得粉碎。他对自己的憎恨从未如此强烈。他恨不得能将自己也丢入那恐怖的风暴眼里，任凭他内心深处那无法言喻的痛恨和自责将他那充满罪恶和染满血污身体撕得粉碎，用他的血肉来祭奠他深爱的这些人们。他认为他一定会很享受这个过程的，如果他真的能死的话。

他咬牙切齿地悲鸣、怒吼，然而这一切都无法宣泄他那锥心之痛和愤恨。梅林尖锐的指甲在木头铺成的地板上留下了深深的爪印和一道道带血的翻着木刺的划痕。

兰斯洛特当然无法得知梅林这反常的行为是因为自责。他认为自己刚才的话一定惹恼了梅林。

兰斯洛特担忧地望了望格温，她依旧被魔法挂在半空中飘飘浮浮。她肚子上的伤口似乎因为刚才的动静破裂了，鲜血从睡袍中沁出，一片血红。

兰斯洛特忧心极了，他必须速战速决。于是趁着梅林不注意，偷偷地爬向刚才被弹开的石中剑。

“你要干什么！”

正当兰斯洛特的手伸向剑时，一直伏在地上的梅林竟冷不丁地问了一句。梅林双眼哭得通红，就像是被血染满了眼白。

兰斯洛特吓了一跳，连忙缩回了手。

“请你先把格温放下来好吗？她快不行了。”兰斯洛特的语气也是不容置疑的，他知道自己没有什么讨价还价的权利，但他也不是个孬种。

“哼！那又有什么关系呢？反正最后都会死的。”梅林慢慢抬起了头，脸上挂着耐人寻味的微笑。“你们都会死，除了我以外的人都会死。哈哈哈……”他笑得痴狂，笑得让人不寒而栗。

兰斯洛特猜想梅林大概是接受不了一连串打击精神崩溃了，他不晓得在这种精神状态下又有着强大魔力的梅林会失控到什么程度，同归于尽大概已经是最好的结局。

“虽然我不喜欢这个女人……”梅林摇摇摆摆地从地上爬了起来，“也不再喜欢你……这个杀人凶手……”梅林瞪了一眼兰斯洛特，眼里尽是怨毒的诅咒，“但我不能怨恨你们，因为你们并不是这个悲剧的源头。”他歪了歪脑袋，眼睛没有焦距地望着兰斯洛特的身后，诡秘地笑了一笑。“但你们都是我的朋友，我一辈子的好朋友。”他晃悠悠地拖着脚朝兰斯洛特走去，面上继续挂着那个让人看得心寒的笑容。

兰斯洛特被逼得步步后退，因为梅林实在太可怕了。梅林浑身冒着蒸腾腾的热气，皮肤和铁镣铐接触的正地方滋滋作响。他走过的地方，会在木质地板上留下一个漆黑且冒着点点红光的脚印，那是木头被烤成炭痕迹。

他身体里的魔法正处在爆发的边缘。

他好似正身处与熊熊烈火的中心，他的每一寸皮肤都被炙得滋滋作响，每一根血管里的血液都被烤得沸腾起来，那是由于魔力失控地从他身体里往外逃逸所造成的。他的大脑变得混混沌沌，手脚好似失去可控制，身体被本能而原始的冲动操控着。

他感到十分无力，因为没法控制他的感情和魔力。他的神志好似被强行撕裂成几个部分，一部分是本能的、嗜血且自私的魔鬼，另一部分是那个懦弱的自我，还有一些游离的理智的以及无关重要的感情。他的头好疼，全身都很疼，只觉得一切都很混乱，浑浑噩噩。尽管他能清楚地听到那个正步步逼近兰斯洛特的梅林说的话，看到他即将要做的事。但他只会选择冷眼旁观那个像疯子一样的魔鬼让兰斯洛特所犯下的过错赎罪，而被悲伤淹没的理智则被关内心深处牢笼，像一个真正的旁观者那样看着这一切的发生。

梅林默念了一个咒语，整个房间被冲天的火焰包围了。

他听见格温被惊醒了，正发了疯似的狂叫救命。而兰斯洛特则试图用剑砍梅林阻止他的自杀性行为，可兰斯洛特根本不不是梅林的对手，那把由龙之息锻造的石中剑轻易地被梅林的一个咒语断成三截，其中的一截还反弹回去刺穿了兰斯洛特的身体，将他钉在了墙上。

他为眼前发生的一切感到难过，却并没有阻止自己的意思。原来在不知不觉中，他已变得和他们一样无情。

所谓友谊，有时就是如此脆弱。

烈火在他围绕在他身边燃得噼啪作响，可他心却愈见冰冷，仿佛跌入深不可测的冰窟中，冻得他直打寒战。

 

赤红烈焰如同一条精美绝伦的魔法舞裙伴随着死亡序曲的节奏轻摇慢舞，缓缓攀上了王后素雅的睡袍。

而她的舞伴，被断剑钉在墙上的兰斯洛特爵士则高唱着凄楚的歌，忍痛以身体穿过断剑，奔向他的爱人。

梅林狂笑着站在烈焰的中心欣赏这对苦情鸳鸯的垂死挣扎。他笑得如此开怀，开怀得没有注意到眼角正泛着波澜。

苦涩沿着他的面颊流到嘴边，蔓延在他舌尖。他本该很高兴的不是么？

他大口大口呼吸着弥漫在空气中的血腥味和焦味，伸出隐约可见蓝色斑纹的手臂放在火里感受那炙人热力。

可他却没有任何感觉。

像个死人那样，麻木、冰冷，没有任何感觉。

兰斯洛特仍在一面用床单和身体扑灭格温身上的火，一面大声哀求梅林放过格温。

然而梅林却无动于衷，只呆呆地望着他俩傻笑。

命运是不会放过他们的，像他们这些被命运诅咒的人，永远无法得到救赎。梅林没法救他们，也不会有任何人拯救得了这样的梅林。

悲惨地死去，就是他们的命运。但谁又知道，死去却并不是最悲惨的命运。

能和心爱的人一同死去，已是最大的幸福。

这是他永远无法得到的幸福。

 

§,§,§

 

亚瑟一行人在加拉哈德的带领下赶赴格温养伤的四楼客房。这一路上亚瑟心中隐约有种无比强烈焦躁和不安，他不确定这是出于对格温的担忧还是别的东西所造成的，这促使他即便拖着不适的身体也能跑得飞快，甚至将那一大堆等着看热闹的大臣贵族们甩得远远的。

当他赶到四楼走廊时，那他的担忧终于得到了证实。因为他嗅到了空气中的焦味和感受到那不同寻常的热气。他焦急地加快了脚步，直到他望见走廊尽头的房间正哧哧地向外冒着火舌。

“梅林……你在做什么？”

亚瑟无法相信眼前看到的一片惨状。

他看见格温被挂在半空手舞足蹈地尖叫不止，而浑身是血的兰斯洛特则用自己的身体扑灭格温身上的的火焰，并拼命试图将格温从空中揪下来。

更让人难以置信的是，在团团烈火的中央，站着一个他最熟悉的陌生人。那个人对眼前发生的悲剧冷眼旁观，仿佛完全置身事外。

毫无疑问，那个人就是造成这一切的元凶。

亚瑟不知道这一切是如何发生的，但他知道自己必须阻止梅林继续干傻事。

亚瑟迅速观察周围，寻找能保护自己的东西。很快他便从墙上随手抄下一块装饰用的盾牌，挡在自己头上，冲进火海。“快住手梅林！你疯了吗？你会烧死他们俩的！”他大步流星冲到梅林身后，揪着梅林的肩膀，厉声呵斥道。

可是梅林依旧头也不回我行我素，痴笑着欣赏这场烈焰中的爱情悲剧。

“噢！老天！”

“国王陛下！王后殿下！”

“啊啊啊！快来人啊！救命呀！”

跟随而来的仆人卫兵见到如此骇人场面也早乱作一团了，一部分冷静的人立即四处寻找水源救火，而还有一部分吓傻的仆人只懂得跪在房门外哀嚎。

还有包括加拉哈德在内的一众王公大臣，都目睹了大法师梅林谋杀格温王后和兰斯洛特爵士的罪恶行径。然而无论是王公大臣还是前来救火的仆人，最后都停在了门外，因为他们畏惧梅林而不敢踏进那个房间，更勿论去阻止疯狂的梅林。

“救命！救命啊亚瑟！啊…………”

格温见到亚瑟好似见到了大救星，她的双足也已被烧得血肉模糊，可她却依旧十分清醒，她不停挥舞着四肢求救，但动作幅度越大，她身上的火焰便攀得更快，很快便燃上了她的胸口。

梅林面上露出了满意的笑容和越来越明显的蓝色斑纹。他露出的皮肤上好似爬满了无数条颜色诡异的蓝色小蛇，加上那一口细碎尖锐的獠牙和无比冷血的眼神，使他的样子看起来十分可怕。

亚瑟见状深感大事不妙，他连忙甩掉手中的盾牌，大声疾呼“快来人救火”。他大步一跃到格温身下，脱掉外衣帮兰斯洛特扑灭她身上的火，但那火却越扑越旺，毫无熄灭的迹象。

亚瑟急疯了，他和兰斯洛特两人手忙脚乱地想要将格温从空中弄下来，可无论他们怎么努力，一切只是徒劳，因为他俩四手难敌梅林的魔法。

梅林在一旁用他那双闪着微弱金光且看起来有些失焦的眼睛直勾勾地盯着这两个白忙活的家伙冷笑。

鲜血不断从梅林的鼻子里流出来，染透了他的衣衫。

亚瑟此时也注意到梅林的变化，他心中暗自产生了更大的忧虑。

他知道火的来源是梅林，所以只有梅林住手才能救格温。“梅林！就当我求你了！快住手吧！就算你恨格温，看在我的份上，请你饶过她好吗？”亚瑟朝梅林哀求道。他无助地望着身处的这片熊熊火海，望着只剩下半条命的格温和兰斯洛特，望着门外那群幸灾乐祸的豺狼虎豹以及这个完全失去自我的梅林，他知道，他所盼望的那一天，他所期待的幸福，已在此刻，葬身火海。

身为国王的他，无论是他曾经深爱的女人，还是他如今决定永远厮守的男人，他都没有丝毫保护他们的能力。

格温的求救声已微弱得几乎无法察觉。

“梅林！你这个被诅咒的魔鬼！”哭红了眼的兰斯洛特放开了格温，他手持着火的床单，转而奔向梅林要和他同归于尽。

“不要啊兰斯！”

亚瑟想要阻止兰斯洛特已然来不及了。

_嘭！_

_哗啦啦！_

以四楼客房为中心的卡梅洛皇宫发出一声巨响，整座城堡的门窗几乎都被轰得粉碎。就连城堡外的民众们也都觉察到了城堡遭到了毁灭性的破坏。

在众人被一股莫名的高压气流弹起抛向空中，并在撞到墙壁或天花板停下来以前，大家都看见兰斯洛特才向梅林跑过去没几步，梅林便率先发难使出魔法将他反弹出去。

包括加拉哈德在内的许多位大臣和贵族都受了内伤，所有人七倒八歪地倒在一起，还有两个倒霉蛋在摔倒时被压在不知谁的屁股下闷死了。

“咳咳！咳！”亚瑟一把推开挡住他的一块衣柜门板，虽然有这东西稍微遮挡一下，但他仍感到自己的五脏六腑好像被都震碎了。幸好他早有准备，在被弹起之前本能地躲在衣柜后护住要害部位，否则他必死无疑。

梅林不知怎地又开始转化了。他回忆起梅林刚才那张精灵脸，他就觉得十分忧心。他至今都没弄懂为什么梅林好端端的会变成了精灵。可他依稀记得在那次火龙屠城的战役中莫德瑞德与他的对话，梅林和精灵们做了个交易，才变成这样的。而且一旦梅林成为了真正的精灵，便是个再也没有心没有灵魂的怪物。

梅林变得如此嗜血暴虐，想必也是转化的后遗症之一、。

他忽然间感到不知所措。他和梅林两人之间，梅林从来都是扮演着智者的角色。梅林永远是两个人中更理智更坚强的一个。但此时亚瑟面对的却是一个疯狂的梅林，这样的梅林比任何时候都脆弱和需要保护。可他，却不知自己还有什么筹码和能力保护这个为他付出了那么多的人。

亚瑟费劲地从废墟中爬了出来。

_满目苍夷。_

房间里的火已经全部熄灭了，只留下一地被烧得焦黑的残破家具，和依旧能感受到的残存热力。

“格温!”他这才注意到格温在爆炸后已经从空中落了下来，躺在废墟上奄奄一息。她身上的衣物也早被烧得清光，身体多个部位被严重灼伤，肚子上的伤口也破开，血水流了一地。可她的生命力却出乎意料地顽强，要换做常人早就支持不住这番折腾魂归天国了，可这位王后却犹如杀不死的小强一样坚持到现在，看来她果然不同与凡人。

亚瑟脱掉自己的罩衣裹在格温的身上，以免她体温过低。

几个伤得不太重的大臣也逐渐醒来，他们都有不同程度的耳朵和鼻子出血现象，但似乎并无大碍。

此时又有几名侍卫也赶到现场。

“快传御医！快！”亚瑟命令道。

亚瑟安顿好格温以后立即在废墟中寻找梅林的踪迹。他焦急地徒手在废墟中四处扒拉，即便他清楚梅林并不会因为这点小事受重伤，但他很担心梅林的精神状态会出现第二次爆发。

幸好房间里的家具并不多，因此就算有些碎砖石之类的东西在爆炸之后落了下来，他也能轻易搬开。

在努力了数分钟之后，亚瑟终于在角落的一张被落下的横梁压得粉碎的桌子底下找到了梅林。原来他在弹开兰斯洛特的同时，过于强大的魔力也反弹到他的身上，所以他才会偏离原来站的位子。

像上次一样，他的模样已经恢复往日那般。他皮肤上的蓝色斑纹早已消失得无影无踪，瞳孔也恢复原本的湛蓝色。

梅林目光呆滞地躺在废墟上，四肢像抽搐似地抖动不停，看起来像是被吓坏了。

亚瑟如释重负，他大舒了一口气，悬着的心也终于勉强放下。他还是亚瑟熟知的那个梅林，虽然他的脸看起来比上次更加无血色，苍白得如同真正的死人。要不是他抖个不停的身体，亚瑟真的会以为他不行了。

亚瑟费尽全力清除掉压在梅林身上的断梁碎石，才终于又真正找回了他的梅林。

“别害怕，我在这里。”亚瑟小心地抱起梅林，将他揽在怀中，轻柔地抚摸着他被汗湿透的后脑勺，柔声安慰道。

他的说话的语调轻柔，却透露着无法隐藏的悲伤。

呜咽让他的嗓音听起来有些不和谐的震颤音。

这已不知是他第几次遇到类似的情况了。他痛恨自己，每一次能给梅林的，只有这些无用的迟来的安抚。他恨透了这样的自己，梅林总会在所有不幸发生以前挡在他面前保护他，而他却总是后知后觉的那个。

所谓的亚瑟王，不过是个连所爱之人都保护不了的废物。

他强忍着泪水，将梅林抱得更紧。

亚瑟那熟悉的体味涌进他的鼻腔，一剂救命灵药直达他沉沦的灵魂深处。

混乱的记忆碎片夹杂着理智与情感，像汹涌潮水般涌入他的脑海，灌得他快要溺毙。

“高汶……他死了……这次他是真的死了……他永远消失了……呜哇……”梅林把脑袋深深地埋在亚瑟胸中，紧紧地扒住他的背，像个婴孩般嚎啕大哭起来。这是他第一次对亚瑟敞开心扉，第一次在亚瑟面前表现出如此软弱的一面。

亚瑟疼痛得龇了龇嘴。梅林的指甲抠得他的背渗出了血。但这点痛他还是能忍得住的，而且必须忍住，因为他所爱的梅林比他更心痛万倍。

他不晓得该说什么安慰梅林。他在很久以前就知道高汶在梅林心目中是除了他以外的另一个不可替代的存在，更幻想过如果有一天他不幸离去，高汶是取代他照顾梅林的最适合人选。

可惜人算不如天算。

_如果今天死的人是他，高汶会说什么话来安慰梅林呢？_

他暗自琢磨着。

可他总算知道梅林暴走的原因了。亚瑟忽然忆起了一些事情，他望向兰斯洛特和格温所处的地方。

_果不其然。_

兰斯洛特正捂着肚子上的伤口，细心照料重伤的格温。他那幅忧心忡忡的样子，比亚瑟这个正牌丈夫还要体贴入微。但事到如今，亚瑟也不想再追究这些所谓礼节了，毕竟他自己也是关心梅林更甚于他的妻子。

他思前想后，梅林并不是那种嗜杀人为乐的邪恶法师。梅林的目标是兰斯洛特，而在这座城堡里除了他自己以外也就只有惟格温命是从兰斯洛特有能耐伤得了高汶。

亚瑟把所有线索串在一起。兰斯洛特只对格温一人忠诚，如果没有她的命令，兰斯洛特是绝对不会随便杀人的，所以背后指使的人一定是格温。

他对格温的同情瞬间多加了几分厌恶，想必她还是死性不改，她所有的不幸都是自作孽不可活。

可是，那个先前刺杀格温的人又是谁呢？

亚瑟很疑惑。他隐隐感觉到这背后藏着更多他未曾想象过的龌蹉，事情远比他所知道的要复杂得多。

“国王陛下！您没受伤吧！”

迟来的侍卫和骑士们终于赶到了，为首的一名骑士正打算走上前来慰问，却因为见到亚瑟怀中抱着梅林又闪闪缩缩地退了回去。

所以骑士和侍卫们只好在距离亚瑟十五英尺开外的地方围成一个圈待命，显然也是早早得知梅林是个极度危险任务。而门外那群走了狗屎运没死成的王公大臣们更是忌惮梅林连门都不敢踏进一步，只敢战战兢兢地躲在侍卫们身后喊话。

唯独加拉哈德一人敢走到亚瑟面前查看。

“父王，您没受伤吧！”

亚瑟抬了抬眼看看这个跟他一点都不像的宝贝儿子。

加拉哈德也在刚才的爆发中受了伤，他的额头被划开了一个小伤口。他的语气听起来倒是挺关切的，但亚瑟注意到，加拉哈德在询问的时候，目光没离开过梅林。

“我们没事。”

亚瑟冷冷地答道。

另一边厢，以那位大人为首的大臣们不知在嘀嘀咕咕些什么，他们讨论的声音让亚瑟感到十分不安，他从来对这群城府极深的老鬼们有极强的戒备心。因为他们很懂得如何使自己的利益最大化，至于国王是谁，根本不重要，因为国王从来都只是他们的得以利用的棋子而已，尤其是在格温当政之后，这种君臣之间微妙的关系变得更加明显并难以维持平衡。

亚瑟目前的状况很尴尬，也很危急。因为所有人都亲眼目睹梅林谋杀格温的事实，无论他背后有什么苦衷，亚瑟都很难保住他。

侍卫们悄悄地稍微靠近了一些，他们手中握着的宝剑寒光闪闪。

作为一名从小训练有素的骑士，亚瑟深知这意味着什么。他们要立即逮捕这个谋杀王后的罪魁祸首。

“梅林……”亚瑟见势有些不妙，他连忙在梅林耳边小声呼唤，并在地上摸索着所有能当防卫武器的东西，可他连唤了几声，梅林都没有反应。

他忧心地往怀中一看，梅林已经昏过去了。

“梅林! 醒醒！”他连连摇了梅林好几下，但梅林昏睡得死死的，软软地摊在他怀中。

看样子只能孤军作战了。

亚瑟在手边摸到一截椅腿，他迅速地把它藏在身后。

他从侍卫间露出的缝隙中看到大臣等人相互交换眼神并意味深长地点了点头。亚瑟又望向加拉哈德企图试探他是不是可以为自己解除困境，可那个家伙正紧张兮兮地盯着亚瑟怀中的梅林。一想到加拉哈德曾经占有过梅林他就感到很不舒服。

 _不行，加拉哈德绝对不是值得信任的人。_ 进退维谷的亚瑟绝望地看了一眼身后被炸开个大洞的窗户，他不得不做出最坏的打算。

 _逃跑。_ 哪怕这里是离地数六十多英尺的皇宫第四层。

就像他最初的决定那样。带着梅林逃跑。逃到一个没人认识他们的地方去，逃到阿尔比恩的边境，甚至是别的国家。他们可以躲在森林里当猎户。他好多年没打过猎了，不知道打猎的技巧有没有变得生疏？还有他的这把满身旧伤的老骨头，大概也跑不起来了吧。要是忙活一整天连一只兔子也打不着，这绝对足够梅林嘲笑他一整个星期了……

他的思绪已在不知不觉中飘到千里之外，似乎眼前的危险根本不足为道。

或者说，比起逃到边境，他更怀疑自己抱着梅林从窗户跳下去能不能活下来这个问题。

“抓住他！”

一位大人一声号令，所有侍卫和骑士都一同向亚瑟和梅林扑去。

“该死的！你们要造反了吗？”

亚瑟一手搂着梅林，一手用椅腿狼狈地挡着侍卫和骑士们的攻击。幸亏亚瑟的身手并没有生疏，他挥舞着半根椅腿将这群废物们的攻击一一化解。可惜尽管亚瑟已有准备，但凭他一人之力毕竟无法招架得住这群壮汉，因此在来往数十招之后，亚瑟便毫无意外地被他那群发誓要对他“忠心不二”的侍卫和骑士制服住了，连梅林也被几个彪形大汉擒住拎到一边了。

大臣等人见亚瑟和梅林都被制服住，才施施然地穿过侍卫，来到亚瑟面前。

“哼！你们就是这样表示对我的忠诚么？”亚瑟瞥了围在他身边并把剑架在他脖子上的四名骑士一眼，不满地咆哮道。“如果你们想挑战我的皇权，请你用一个更值得令人信服的方法，而非卑鄙地将我和梅林挟持……在我只有一根破木棒当武器的时候……”亚瑟愤怒地而不失威严地将椅腿扔到那位大人脚边。

那位大人在被椅腿砸到以前及时缩回了脚，他对亚瑟的抱怨皱了皱眉，这个国王比他想象中更加幼稚。

“亲爱的国王陛下，”他恭敬地鞠了个躬，“臣等只是在履行我们的指责而已。”他朝亚瑟身边的骑士使了个眼色，示意他们放下剑别伤着国王。

那几个骑士点点头，放下了架在亚瑟脖子上的剑，但依然死死钳住他的肩膀。

亚瑟明白这意味着他身边的人早就都归顺于这些人了。也就是说，今天的状况，即使不是早有预谋，也迟早会发生的。

“你们这群叛徒！”亚瑟甩开膀子，愤然说道，“想要谋反就拿出胆色来跟我在战场上角斗！别像个娘儿们似地玩政变的把戏！”

那位大人没有理睬亚瑟，他朝那几个擒着梅林的大汉命令道，“把他送到高塔关起来。”

“喂！慢着！你要对梅林做什么？”话音刚落亚瑟便死命扭动身体要挣脱骑士们的钳制，可任他再怎么挣扎也是徒劳，因为他们之间的力量太过悬殊了。

“快放开你们的臭手！”亚瑟恼怒地大吼大叫，“放开我！放开梅林！”他像只发了疯的狮子似地朝大臣等人咆哮道，“你要是敢动他一根汗毛我就要你死无葬身之地！”他恨不得一口咬死这群可恶的老家伙。

“国王陛下。”大人对亚瑟的责难不能认可。“从梅林法师重新出现在卡梅洛的那天起，坊间便一直有传国王您被法师迷了心窍……”他瞥了一眼梅林，眼神里带着敌意的轻视，“用一些难以启齿的方法……噢！老夫真的不该这么说的，但我为他的厚颜无耻感到羞愧。”

“你这是什么意思？”亚瑟读出了他话中含义。 _他是在鄙视他们的关系么？_ “这完全是含血喷人！胡说八道！我们是真心相爱的！”亚瑟反驳道。

“这就是最好的证据！”那位大人义正言辞地说道，“国王陛下！您说您和他——一个男人真心相爱？”大人转身面向大众，“这简直是荒谬绝伦！我们的国王陛下爱上了一个男人！他的仆人和法师！”他的语气十分慷慨激昂，就好像他是这场闹剧的审判者似的，“大家看！这就是梅林的罪证！”他摆了摆手，指着这片刚被大火焚烧的废墟，“他迷惑了国王陛下，让国王陛下不思政事；他不甘心未能独占国王陛下，竟想一而再再而三地谋害王后殿下！没错，从现在的情况来看，明显早上行刺王后的也是他或他的同伙！还有，我还收集了大量证词证明他就是这大半年来谋害了许多壮年男子的凶手！我真不敢想象他的野心是有多么巨大，他恶念有多么可怕。这个邪恶的魔法师，这个在乌瑟国王治理时未被清理掉的古教漏网之鱼，现在终于被我们抓住了！”他转身捂着胸口，语重心长地说，“国王陛下！请您擦亮您的双眼，看清楚这个魔鬼的真面目，不要被他的肉体美色所迷惑了。他不过是个拙劣的野心家而已。”

“呸！狗屁！”亚瑟不屑地啐了一口唾沫。“不要把你们谋朝篡位的理由说得那么冠冕堂皇。你们根本就是想清除异己而已……梅林是唯一一个忠诚于我，并且不可收买的人，所以你们想尽办法地要除去他，对不对？我告诉你们，这个所谓的国王我可以不当，只要你们答应我善待我的子民，我愿意禅位给任何一个合适的人选。可是……”亚瑟压低了嗓音，语带威胁，“要是你们敢动梅林一分一毫，我绝不会放过他！识相的话就赶紧把他放开！”

“国王陛下，看来您还没搞清楚现在谁才是掌控大局的人。”那位大人轻视地朝他一笑，“看来梅林在国王身上下的蛊惑还未清除，现在我们最好还是找个地方让国王好好休养才对。”那位大人凑到亚瑟跟前，对着他耳边，小声说道，“我们不在乎谁当国王，因为无论谁当国王都无法撼动我们之间紧密相连的纽带。但梅林是所有人的威胁，不仅仅是我们，也包括了你。或许你现在不相信，可前车可鉴，总有一天你会明白的。这不仅是我们的想法，也是您父亲，老乌瑟国王一直信奉的真理。这个世界上没有任何一个魔法师是值得信任的，他们的存在本身就是违背了自然定律。所以他必须得死！而且最好是……立即！”

亚瑟听完一席话，恼怒非常，原来这群老家伙一直等着机会处决梅林。

“干你娘的混蛋！”亚瑟抬脚朝他狠狠一踹，却被他幸运地躲过去了。

他摇摇头，为亚瑟的执迷不悟感到悲哀。

“把陛下送回他房间里！”他一摆手，便再也不理睬亚瑟了。

亚瑟被人挽着双肩，一路拖回了他的寝室。

他挣扎、他哀求、他哭喊，但无论他怎样舍弃尊严、委曲求全，也无法阻止梅林的身影渐渐变小、远去，直至消失在他视线的尽头。

他不舍又彷徨，无助又凄凉，他害怕，害怕这会是与他与他的最后一面。

“梅林！”

回廊里一路回荡着亚瑟声嘶力竭的呼喊。

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

_**Chapter  19** _

 

卡梅洛西面的高塔顶层的小房间因缺乏阳光的照射，以至于这个地方一年四季寒如凛冬，昏暗令人分不清白日还是黑夜，潮湿的墙面常年散发着令人作呕的霉味，环境恶劣得连老鼠和臭虫都不愿在此安家。

没有人知道这座高塔是什么时候被建起的，也没有人知道它为什么而存在。大家只知道，在全卡梅洛仍在世的老人中年纪最大的那位出世前，它便一直和如今一样，无声无息地伫立在这个地方。如果你观察得足够仔细，便会轻易发现这座破旧的高塔看起来甚至比城堡最古老的主体建筑还要历史悠久得多。

高塔的顶层是一间很普通的空房间。破烂、陈旧、肮脏、环境糟糕。对于这样的一间房子而言，住在这里的人一般不会有什么要求，可唯一让人感到在意的是，这个房间昏暗的某个角落里头，有着数个深深地钉在石砖缝隙中的生锈的铁环。

用来拴住枷锁另一头的铁环。

所以不难猜测。这座高塔或许是在很久很久以前由潘德拉刚之前的国王或领主所建造的，用来关押某个危险人物的地方。

先人们建造高塔的初衷已无法求证，事实上，如果不是某件丑闻被闹的街知巷闻，这座早就被人们遗忘的古老建筑或许不会再出现在人们茶余饭后讨论的话题里，更不会成为这个魔法虽已回归可依旧被视作邪恶的世界的最新一代罪恶象征。

于是这座古老的无名高塔有了一个新的名字——梅林塔。

梅林塔以及它背后的故事在短短的一个月内传遍了不列颠岛的每个角落。那些荒谬又可笑、充满情欲和暴力色彩、处处隐藏着皇家秘密的情节在人们丰富的想象力和绘声绘色的描述之下变得比事实本身更加引人入胜。在老水手和吟游诗人的的功劳下，这个故事甚至漂洋过海流传到海峡对岸的那片大陆，变成了宫廷女人们的后花园聚会上最流行的话题。与此同时，她们的男人们——欧洲各国的国王也对这个故事本身感到浓厚的兴趣。但他们所喜爱讨论的并不是亚瑟王和他那神奇的法师兼仆人床第之间那些稀奇古怪的趣味姿势，也不是那个叫做梅林的家伙究竟是不是传说中专猎杀精壮男子的神秘杀手，更不是格温王后用什么保养方法才能让这些优秀的男人们个个对她神魂颠倒。

他们感兴趣的是，曾经无比强大的亚瑟王和他的王国陷入了前所未有的窘迫和宫廷斗争的泥沼之中之中。

地图是时候重新绘制了。

 

§,§,§

 

男仆格拉伊瑟瑟缩缩地扒在窗边——在这个房间里唯一能照射到月光的地方，紧张兮兮地盯着房间内某个伸手不见五指的阴暗角落。

他不知道自己这样偷偷跑来禁地会有怎样的后果，可就在他的大脑作出“该”或“不该”来这里的判断之前，他的双腿已经带领着他从无数侍卫的眼皮底下溜了进来。

“意义何在？”

角落里传来金属摩擦地板的声音。

男仆又往后退了几步，尽管他很清楚，锁着那个人的铁链的长度十分有限，那个人甚至没法走到能见到月光的地方，可他的下意识还是不断地催促他必须立即远离这片可怕的黑暗。

“小的……小的只是想让梅林大人知晓真相而已……”

男仆语无伦次。

“真相……呵呵……哈哈哈……”

那人的嘶哑的笑声让男仆心中升起阵阵凉意，他最怕这种捉摸不透的嘲讽。他本以为那个人会大发雷霆甚至魔力爆发挣脱束缚去做他希望那人做的事，可那人这种异常冷静的反应反而让他不知所措。

“难道梅林大人不生气吗？”格拉伊鼓起勇气，学着他主人搬弄是非时的语气，假惺惺地装作站在那人的立场说道，“在您知道了一切的真相以后，难道您不想杀了她以泄心头之恨吗？她耍了你十几年，几乎害死了所有您最关爱的人们，并一次又一次地玩弄、欺骗你最深爱的男人！她把您们二人，还有兰斯洛特大人！当作傻子一样玩弄于股掌之间，她还恶毒地试图弑夫，所有的好处都被她一个人独占了，而您们……可怜的国王陛下和您，相爱却无法结合的人，因为她的自私和变态的占有欲而落得如此凄惨的下场。难道您不会不甘心吗？”

黑暗中一片沉默，安静得仿佛整个世界坠入几千英尺深的湖底，安静得让人恐惧。

这个人的心思，他永远无法琢磨透。他相信尽管是亚瑟或加拉哈德，也和他无法读懂这个谜一样的男子。

或许，这就是他们如此深爱他的理由？

他一想到这事心头便萌生一阵醋意，可这个人是唯一的关键。于是他用自己那三寸不烂之舌继续说道，“或许梅林大人疑虑小的说这些有什么企图。小的也不敢瞒您，那个被您重创，本该死掉的女人——小的意思是指格温王后，她居然又活过来了！”男仆说起这事便不由得咬牙切齿。“伤得这么重也能活过来，简直不可思议。”他的眼神闪烁了一下，“可她就是活过来了，虽然她的腿伤得很重，而且至今也无法下床，但她还活的好好的。”男仆激动得青筋乍现，并情不自禁地大声叫喊起来，他似乎忘掉了自己偷溜入禁地的事情，以及他所面对的是曾把他吓得屁滚尿流的大法师梅林。“很快她便会完全康复，她会揭露小人的秘密，她会重掌政权，将小的赶出卡梅洛，把小的从王子身边赶走，甚至杀了小人！糟糕了，她一定会杀了小人的！因为小的不仅知道她的秘密，还是她派到王子身边的……”他这才意识到自己说漏了嘴，立马住口。

“你喜欢加拉哈德。”

“什？什么？”男仆感到很是窘迫，“……是……不！这不关大人的事！”他慌乱地说道，“小……小人的意思是您没有必要关心这种微不足道的小事。比起小人的事情您该关心国王不是么？您想想看，即便您不打算追究那个女人对您做过的坏事，可接下来呢？自从诸位大臣等人公开反对国王之后，国王陛下一直被软禁在房间。”男仆装作心痛的样子，“噢，可怜的陛下。他因对您思念过度而缠绵病榻，曾经多么健康多么英武的国王，如今瘦得不似人形，他不吃饭不睡觉，每日每夜念叨着你的名字……而那个女人！那个连站起来都不可能却能操纵一切的女人！她甚至禁止王子殿下出入……那个可是她的亲生儿子啊！总有一天……总有一天她那无限膨胀的恶念和权欲会将咱们害死！会将卡梅洛毁掉！所以咱们必须把这个女人除掉！为了您所爱的人，也是为了小人所爱的人！”男仆再一次激动地暴露了他的内心想法。

“呵……”

那人淡然一笑，仿佛对这个和权力有关的游戏丝毫不感兴趣。

“很久很久以前，我也认识一个人，他和你很像。”

“谁？！”

男仆神经一绷，失控地喊了出来。

阴暗的角落，继续死一样的沉寂着。

接下来男仆又搜肠刮肚地说了许多王后的坏话以及拯救国王和王子的必要性，可那个惜字如金的人，再也没有开过口。

直到预示着阳光即将重新照亮这片黑暗冰冷大地的黎明钟声响起，费尽口舌均无法说服那人的男仆才心不甘情不愿地穿上兜帽斗篷离去。

_铛！_

沉重又清脆的钟声唤醒了这座沉睡得太久的皇城。

_铛！_

它跨越半座皇城，化作一根生锈发钝的凿子，一下，两下，刺入那人早已稀烂的心脏。

_铛！_

它载着血红的黎明，逐寸，逐寸地侵蚀着他苦心经营的黑暗世界。

_铛！_

血红迅速攀上了那人的苍白中透着蓝色斑纹的如同恶鬼之爪的手。对热力敏感皮肤被灼的生疼发红，他强忍痛楚，小心翼翼地用捏起又尖又长的指甲，想把王子男仆送来的珍贵遗物收进怀里，可一个不留神，沾满暗红色血渍的信纸便轻易地从他指尖滑落，飘到咫尺之外，那片完全被黎明所占领的血红地带。

_铛！_

他僵硬地盯着那封近在眼前却无法够得着的信，尖长的指甲深深地抠入不规则的石头地板的缝隙之间，发出让人浑身发毛的刮刻声响。

“Unheran achtung bragdan”

他努力使自己静下心来，低声吟唱了一个基础咒语，可结果和他过去一个月的无数遍尝试一样，什么都没有发生。

隐忍得太久太久的他他狠狠地抄起捆在他双腕上的锁链，重重地砸在破碎不堪的地板上。

_铛！_

震耳欲聋的石板碎裂声以及那人痛苦的哀嚎夹杂着黎明的钟声，回旋在高塔顶端，久久不散。

_叮叮铛铛。_

一个闪烁着微弱得近乎熄灭蓝光的小瓶子从那人怀中滚落，沿着并不规则的石头缝隙朝着逐渐从血红向金黄转变的地带滚去，越滚越慢，最终恰到好处地卡在信纸中央停了下来。

他扔下手中的锁链，不再悲号，也不再愤怒。

无数滚烫的碎金，在那双比初升旭日更耀眼百倍的赤金双瞳的融释下，不住地从他浅浅的眼眶中抖落。

沉默。

 

§,§,§

 

 “参见王后殿下。”

那位大人捧着文书，昂首阔步迈入格温的病房，嘴上的问候没有丝毫诚意。

“你来了？”

格温朝侍女们招了招手，几个贴身侍女立马凑上前去将她身下的枕头垫高，好让她能从床上坐起。

“王后您倒是康复得很快嘛……”他不满地斜了一眼这个阴险的女人。受了这么重的伤居然能在如此短的时间内痊愈，除了双腿有些不便以外其他地方好得跟没事人一样，打死他也不相信这个女人背后没有得到法师相助。

“这全赖全能的主的佑护，以及托国王陛下的鸿福。”格温煞白的面上露出了微笑，她用手肘撑了一下身体调整坐姿。

那位大人不屑一哼。如果不是她耍了什么诡计派人捉走了他在北方领地的情妇和三个私生子，他是绝对不会说服跟随他的人向这个卑鄙的女人妥协的。

“这是殿下您让我草拟的文件。”他负气地把两份诏书扔在书桌上。

“哦。”她瞥了一眼，“如果大人您愿意为我这个身体不适的病人念一下上面的内容，您的三位公子一定会为您的慷概感到骄傲的。”她悠然地接过了侍女递上的草药茶。

那位大人听毕浑身颤栗，很快他便乖乖地拾起桌上的延展开来，心存不满地念道，“第一份是册封王子殿下为储君的诏书，册封大典定在下一个五朔节。”抬起头来对王后眯了眯眼，讥讽地说道，“当然这份协议必须得国王陛下亲自签署才能生效，可现在看来……”

“这个你自不必担心，”格温自信地笑了一笑，“只要你的另一份诏书写得足够得体。”她狡黠地抬起了一边眉毛，呷了一口散发着奇臭药味的茶，“我相信您不会让我失望的对不？”

那位大人气得浑身发抖，这个女人简直太不把他放在眼里了，要是乌瑟仍在世，怎么可能会容忍这种不知廉耻心肠毒辣的女人进入潘德拉刚的家门？更别说给她任何鸠占鹊巢谋夺王位的机会！乌瑟就是太过宠爱亚瑟，才会酿成这样的大祸，如果乌瑟早点给亚瑟定下一门门当户对的亲事，如果乌瑟早点赶走那个叫做梅林的仆人，如果乌瑟不这么早就死去。可是这个世界永远没有如果。

_如果他的情妇和儿子都没被人捉走。_

他使劲往肚子里吞了几口闷气，以免自己一时冲动害死至亲，“是的，殿下。”他重重地说，“第二份诏书，关于处决法师梅林。”

“嗯？！”格温忽地扔下手中的茶杯，怨恨地瞪着那位大人，两只硕大朝天的鼻孔里狂呼着沉重的怒气，好似疯了的母牛，“什么法师梅林？他算哪门子的法师？”

“这……这个……”大人吓得一身冷汗，结结巴巴地说道，“那……应该？”

“他是巫师！是蛊惑人心、残害无辜、丧尽天良的邪恶巫师。”她咬牙切齿道，“他身负无数罪状，首列的就是叛国罪！”她捏着被烤灼得变形的双腿，愤恨地罗列出梅林的罪状，“他仗着陛下的宠信目无尊卑，肆意妄为，不仅屠杀百姓，还胆敢叛国弑后，重伤兰斯洛特爵士。上帝！他的罪状罄竹难书，如果不是上帝仁慈规定每个人只能死一次，他所犯下的罪足以被判十次火刑！”

_真是个恶毒的女人。_

虽然那位大人也很讨厌善用歪门邪道的法师，可这个女人比他令人恶心百倍是毫无疑问的。

“好，我马上修改。”大人逢迎道，连忙用鹅毛笔唰唰地在诏书上修改了几个字，“万恶的巫师梅林，被指控使用黑魔法诱惑国王，行刺王后，以及残害无辜，现以卡梅洛之国王亚瑟之威名，被裁决以叛国罪，将在王子殿下登基大典后于皇城广场处以火刑……”

“不！”格温又打断了他的话，“不能在加拉哈德登基之后才处死他！”她咬着抽搐地扭成奇怪的姿势的手指，目光呆滞地念念道，“不行绝对不行，他太危险了必须马上死！马上处死！死！”她咬着下唇，突然间好似抽风一般，用扭曲的手掌疯狂地拍着自己重伤的腿，嘴里不停地念着“要他死”的疯癫话。

_疯了，这个女人必定是彻底疯了。_

那位大人厌恶地往后退了一小步。

忽然间，她停止了发疯，取而代之的是一个耐人寻味的笑，“明天！明天就处死他！”她双眼放着光，朝那位大人露出了亲切的皇家笑容。

“王后殿下……您不是指着它胁迫……啊不，劝说国王签下册封诏书的么？怎么又变了主意了？”

“哼！你是白痴吗？！”格温朝他投去一个鄙夷的眼光，“难道你认为就算国王签了诏书我就会绕过那只妖精么？人照杀！诏书也照签！你懂么？白痴！”

_好狠毒的贱人！_

那位大人心中正用着世上最难听的话暗骂王后，可他脖子上那颗腐朽的脑袋却唯唯诺诺地点着头，毕竟幸亏惹上她的人不是自己。

 

§,§,§

 

斜躺在篝火旁取暖的亚瑟用剑尖无所事事地挑着篝火堆里的木块，燃着的橙金色木炭灰星星点点地从火堆里浮起，落下，消失无踪。

仿佛它们从来没有存在过似的。

“梅林……”亚瑟目光呆滞地盯着燃得噼里啪啦的篝火，习惯性地喊了一声。

“嗯？”篝火对面的梅林抬起头，溜着咕噜噜的大眼睛好奇地看着他的王。

“哇啊啊啊啊！”

梅林一个分神，躺在他刀子底下的那条待宰的红鳟鱼一打挺，吱溜地从他手里飞了出去。

“扑哧！”

他被他那只活脱巨型青蛙似的在草丛里扑来扑去抓鱼的笨男仆逗得忍俊不禁，

“喂!别忘你可是答应我今天要做烤鱼给我吃的！要是你让鱼跑了我可要把你烤来吃了！”亚瑟嘟着嘴故作威胁道。

“还不都是你这颗皇家大头菜把鱼吓跑了？！”梅林不满地从一簇矮灌木中钻了出来，头上粘满了杂草和落叶，还有白色的花瓣，乱糟糟的一头黑毛就像新婚的乌鸦夫妇筑的巢。“好啦！这下好啦~鱼跑了~”他气鼓鼓地从脑袋上拔下几根杂草，“噢幸好咱们还有高级素食可以代替，国王陛下您今晚的主食是美味滴蚂蚁汁烤树皮配杂草毒蘑菇汤呢！”梅林刻薄地挖苦道。

亚瑟捂着嘴笑眯眯地望着这个骂骂咧咧的小白痴，说不出的喜悦在他心中泛起涟漪。这不是幸灾乐祸的嘲笑，也不是终于不用再啃梅林做的猪潲水的愉悦，他不知道这是什么，可就是莫名的欢喜。

看着这个人，就觉得很高兴，好似只有有他在，就很满足了，拥有他，就好似拥有了整个世界。

“算了别找了。”亚瑟朝梅林招了招手，“来，坐这边。”他拍了拍自己背后正靠着的一根枯木，“跟我聊聊。”

梅林不屑地哧了一口气，可篝火对面的那人认真的模样和充满诚意的笑容，让梅林毫无拒绝的勇气。

_谁叫他是他的王呢？谁叫他是亚瑟呢？_

亚瑟充满期待地抬着头望着梅林。他忽然发现那双折射着火光的湛蓝此刻看起来竟带着几分赤金，实在是美极了。

亚瑟觉得有些口干舌燥，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

昏暗而柔和的篝火映照在亚瑟英俊的面庞上，少了一份煞气，多了一份英武。

而那个咽口水的动作更是诱人至极。他脑海中竟然出现了要命的，让人害羞的画面。

梅林腆然。他觉得自己的脸和下肢都有些发烫。

梅林不能让亚瑟发现自己的小秘密，他必须远离诱惑。

“噢，你不觉得这里好热么？我要……啊！”

噗通！

梅林失足一头扎进了小溪里。

 

他好冷。

“哈嚏！”

“像你这种弱智居然能活到现在并能侍奉本王简直是个神迹！”

亚瑟把从马背上拆下来的充满大自然气味的毯子盖到梅林脑袋上。

“快把衣服脱下来烤烤！”亚瑟命令道，“我可不想带着个病怏怏的男仆去讨伐山贼。”

“你根本就不该带着男仆来讨伐山贼！”梅林气愤地反驳，说起这事他就来气。亚瑟明明已经当了国王了，可还是和以前那个白痴王子一样任性，单枪匹马就敢来送死。

最要紧的是每次都要梅林收拾残局。

他拥有自己这个懂魔法并每次在危难之际能救他于水火的男仆才是个神迹。

今时不同往日了，亚瑟应该比以前更珍爱自己的生命才对，他肩挑的不仅是这个王国，不仅是为这片大地带来和平的命运，他还有一个家庭，一位妻子。

他的心被刺痛了。

“怎么了？”亚瑟注意到梅林的眼神突然变得黯然。

“没什么……”说罢梅林把整个身体蜷缩到毛毯里面，连同那颗黯然的小脑袋躲在毛毯里面。

“梅林！”亚瑟叹了一口气，“你能不能别老是这个样子？”他无奈又恼火地一拍梅林坐着的枯木，“你总是把事情藏在心里，什么也不说……有时候别人希望关心你，心疼你，却总是无从下手，”他把头转向篝火，无可奈何地抱怨道“你真的很讨厌，你让我不知道该怎么办。”

_咻。_

一堆湿淋淋脏兮兮的衣服突然从亚瑟身后飞来，掉在他面前。

“咦？这是什么意思？！”亚瑟惊讶地转向他那无礼的男仆，那个该死的家伙正从毯子里探出个小脑袋得意洋洋地嬉笑着。

“要是国王陛下您打算大发善心关心您的男仆麻烦就帮他烤干这堆衣服吧！”

亚瑟厌恶地用剑尖挑起腌菜一样的蓝色口水兜，恶心地吐了吐舌，“算了我决定收回刚才的话，还是留着你自己烤吧！”他剑尖一翘，把那根恶心的东西甩到梅林头顶。

 

§,§,§

 

被毛毯紧紧包覆着的梅林正抱着腿蹲坐在枯木上盯着篝火发呆。

枯枝被燃得噼啪作响，竟惊得他有些心慌意乱。

可亚瑟似乎根本不为所动，呼呼地睡得正香。

_又说要跟我聊天，结果自己先睡着了。_

梅林偷偷地瞄向国王那张恬静得就像个躺在母亲怀抱的初生婴儿，还时不时吧唧嘴的蠢蛋脸，感到心满意足。

能够这样一直看着他，他就觉得很满足了。

他不敢奢求些什么。毕竟有些事情，他永远也没法为他做到。

每个人都有他们命运，格温的命运是代替自己，与他结合，为他生儿育女。

而他的命运，就是守护在亚瑟的身边。永远守护在他身边。

风吹烈火，夹杂着雨后草腥的炽热扑面而来。

_奇怪，下雨了么？_

他惊讶地抬起了头，深深地吸了一口气，空气里满是雨腥味，可地上干干的，没有下过雨的痕迹。

_算了，也许只是因为着凉了嗅觉有些失常而已。_

他把裹在身上的臭毛毯又扯紧了些。其实无论他把毛毯裹得多紧都没用，因为这个傻蛋只脱掉了湿衣服，却死都不愿意把裤子也脱下来烤干。

湿漉漉的麻布制长裤紧紧地贴着他腿上的皮肤，冰凉的水滴滴在他冻得有些痛麻感的脚踝上，顺着他脚后跟流下，冰冻的水滴弄得他有些痒痒的。

他有些怀念他那双暖暖的旧皮鞋，可它们已经被泡成水鞋了，此时正挂在篝火上方烤干呢。

他抬起左脚把右脚的脚趾藏在另一只脚的脚窝里头摩擦取暖，过一会又把左右脚对换过来，再不行他还能以一种特别诡异的姿势把双脚插在膝窝里取暖呢。这个聪明的办法是他十岁那年想出来的，因为从那年开始，他被子便无法盖得住他的脚丫了，所以每年冬天他都是这样渡过寒冷的冬天的。噢，大家一定会问为什么不多加点柴火？那是因为年幼的梅林不忍见到瘦弱的妈妈干砍柴这种粗重活，当然种情况并没有持续太久看，因为很快他就摸索出不用斧头砍柴的方法了。

一想到妈妈，他的鼻子又一阵酸楚。

_妈妈，他最爱的妈妈。_

他脑海里浮现了过往许多与母亲一同的画面，有欢乐的，也有悲伤的。他记得妈妈有一头金棕色的长发，记得妈妈的脸上有些可爱的小雀斑，记得妈妈很喜欢穿绿颜色的衣服，最记得的是妈妈总会不断嘱咐自己千万不要在别人面前使用魔法，要是他不慎打破妈妈的对他的“规定”，妈妈就会很生气地举起手来要扇他几巴掌，可最后妈妈总是无法狠下心来教训她的宝贝儿子，取而代之的是搂着他哭泣。

眼泪止不住地落了下来。

“你在哭？”

一句话打扰了梅林缅怀过去的情绪。

“没……没有……”梅林连忙吸了吸鼻，胡乱地用手背抹了睫毛上挂着的眼泪，“你还没睡？”梅林尴尬地说，他的声音因为哭泣而有些沙哑。

“没有，我睡不着。”背对梅林的亚瑟枕着自己的手臂，若有所思地说道。

“呵呵……可你刚才打呼打得像恶厨娘家里养的那头老母猪呢！”梅林嘲讽道，

亚瑟没有反驳。气氛变得异常地冷。

这不像亚瑟的性格，或者说不像从前的亚瑟，突然的冷场让梅林有些不知所措。那也对，他现在成了国王，成了格温的丈夫，怎能像以前那般跟他这个微不足道的小男仆打打闹闹呢？

韶华付卿终不悔，只叹君情复何似。.

“为什么不说话？梅林。”亚瑟说。

梅林一愣，他不知道该说些什么。

“跟我谈谈，谈什么都可以。”亚瑟轻声说道，“我总觉得你有很多心事，”他的声音很柔和，“从很久很久以前我就注意到了，你身上好像有种……说不出的压抑。好像有什么难以启齿的秘密压得你喘不过气，我总见到你眼含泪水，见到你不经意间流露出的悲伤，见到你笑容下的苦涩……每当我想询问时，却总遇不上合适的机会。因为你会挤出一个白痴至极的笑容把我关心你的念头彻底打消掉。”

“噢。”梅林刚萌生出的些许感动被亚瑟的最后一句话给彻底打消了，“我很荣幸您这么关心……我。”

“我是很认真的，梅林。”亚瑟扭过身来，一脸认真地对梅林说道。“告诉我，你究竟在担心些什么？”

梅林着实被吓了一跳，亚瑟的关心竟让他有些受宠若惊。亚瑟轮廓分明的脸上写满了关爱和坚持，眼里满是诚恳，似乎今天非要敲开梅林一直坚守着的心门。

他实在无法抵御这样的亚瑟。如果可以的话，他真的很希望能将魔法的秘密向亚瑟坦诚相待，很可惜现在还不是时候。

实际上，他也不知道什么时候才是“是时候”，只是，他现在还没有十足的把握能够说服亚瑟接受他欺骗了他多年这件事。

“我……我只是想念妈妈而已。”梅林迅速编出一个话题，实际上这也不是完全编造的。“我很久没回过埃尔多了，也不知道现在大伙怎么样了。”

“就是这么简单？”亚瑟怀疑地问。

“就是这么简单！”梅林咬着上唇耸耸肩，“不然你以为是什么？”

“哦。”亚瑟显得有些失望，但很快他又意识到，他不该表现出这样的情绪。“很抱歉，梅林。我的意思是，很抱歉一直没给你放假让你和家人团聚。”亚瑟抿了抿嘴，“你为我，为这个国家付出得太多，有机会我一定会让你放一个长假回去探亲的。”

“呵呵呵……谢谢……”梅林苦涩一笑，他明白亚瑟的好意，可他却不可能就这么抛下亚瑟走掉。

再一次陷入冷场。

梅林不愿再看亚瑟，他低下头来，凝视着那忽明忽暗的篝火，心事重重地咬着下唇，千言万语，化成一块巨大的石头堵在他的喉咙，随时随地似要涌出，可总在冲出舌根的那一刻被硬生生地咽了回去。每吞下一口，都似被人从内撕裂胸腔。

亚瑟看出梅林的异样，可在梅林讲出那个秘密以前，他都不好说些什么。

 

“如果有一天，你发现我欺骗了你，你会原谅我吗？”

梅林很想问亚瑟这句话，可他就是没有勇气。

 

“如果有一天你欺骗了我，无论是什么理由，我一定会原谅你的。”亚瑟很想告诉梅林，可他也没有勇气。

两人一直沉默。

 

§,§,§

 

梅林的身体在发抖。

没有人知道，原来夜晚能够如此黑暗。

偌大的天地间，没有星星，没有月亮，没有夏日的萤火，也没有冬日的波粼，只有这团小小的篝火，以及两颗迷惑失色的心。

篝火变得越来越暗，他的身体也变得越来越冷。他的上下齿咯咯噔噔地打着颤，舌头也冻得发麻。

他想去取下烤火架上还未烤干的湿衣服，因为他实在冷得无法忍受了，可他的双腿却麻的直不起来。

其实他只需使一个小把戏就能轻易地把衣服取回，也能使篝火燃得足够旺盛。可亚瑟好像还没睡着，他只能被迫忍受寒冷。

_讨厌的笨亚瑟！_

梅林在心中暗骂，当然他不是真的讨厌亚瑟，只是他快被冻僵了，他必须做点什么。

他缩成一团，一边呵着气，一边偷看亚瑟是否在注意自己。

只见亚瑟也把枕着脑袋的手放了下来，抱在胸前，双腿窝了起来，整个人团成球状，嘴里不停地嘶嗦着，似乎他也冷得不行。

梅林看得觉得好笑。

“你觉得冷吗？”亚瑟龇着嘴小声问道，他语气听起来有些不好意思。

“啥？”梅林又不自觉打了个冷颤，他咬着牙答道。

“我快冷死了。”亚瑟说，“天啊怎么今晚会那么冷？那该死的篝火怎么熄得这么快？梅林都怪你偷懒才拣了这么点柴火。”

“相信我，我现在比你冷十倍。”梅林哆哆嗦嗦地挖苦道，“难道你想让一个连内裤都是湿的可怜小仆人在大半夜冒着被狼吃掉的危险给您去拾柴火？”

“闭嘴梅林！”亚瑟恼火地说。

梅林苦笑了一下。

亚瑟沉默了一阵，然后转过身来，“要么，我们靠近一些取暖？”他盯着梅林的脸不确定地问道，可他的眼里显然很是期盼。

梅林很惊讶，今夜的亚瑟是与平日如此不同。这简短的一句话竟让他心中的那朵冰封已久的爱情之花恢复生机。

“噢别误会！”亚瑟连忙解释，“只是取暖而已，山猫地鼠小动物们都这样做的，没别的意思。”亚瑟撇了撇嘴，“来，这里还有空位。”他挪了挪屁股，腾出一个空位，手上做了个请的姿势。

“我是山猫，你是地鼠！”梅林嘴上不饶人，可话没说完就噌地躺在了亚瑟身旁。

其实他也期盼已久了。

亚瑟微微一笑，要是他能看到自己现在的样子，一定会否认这就是一张恋爱中的脸。

“你的毛毯分我盖一些。”亚瑟盯上了梅林身卷着的毛毯，虽然那毛毯臭得让人作呕，可在这种时候这肮脏又粗糙的毛毯简直比上等丝绸做的被褥还要美妙。亚瑟使坏扯去梅林半张毛毯覆在自己身上。

“不！你这只狡猾狐狸！”梅林连忙去抢回他的毛毯，但显然他的手臂远不及亚瑟的强壮，反而被牵着靠到了亚瑟的身上。

他的胸膛贴到了亚瑟的胸前的盔甲上。

他记得在这层坚实厚重的铁盔下是精钢制的锁子甲、一件很久都不会洗一次的深红色护身棉衣以及亚瑟最喜欢的鲜红色的亚麻套衫。不是因为他记性好，而是因为这些年来都是他服侍亚瑟穿衣服的，所以亚瑟穿了什么，穿了几件，他比亚瑟本人还要清楚。

尽管亚瑟穿了这一身厚厚的衣服和盔甲，可不知怎地他竟能听到，不，是感受到亚瑟那紊乱的心跳。

那奇妙的节拍穿过他的皮与骨，牵动着他的血肉。

_不，不可以。_

他轻轻地推了推亚瑟，想要从他怀里逃离。

“怎么了？”亚瑟盯着他绯红的面颊，小心翼翼地问道，他并不想吓坏梅林。

“冷……”梅林指了指亚瑟的胸前的铁盔甲。他不敢直视亚瑟，只把头撇向一边装作并不知道亚瑟在看着他。

“噢！对不起！”亚瑟这才想起自己的盔甲是个比冰块还冻的玩意，于是立即七手八脚地在身上摸索皮带扣。

可是脱盔甲的难度一点都不亚于穿盔甲，这对于连衣服都不会穿的国王陛下来说可真是个大难题。

在亚瑟扰攘了几分钟之后，梅林终于忍不住要去帮忙，“来，让我来。”很快他便熟练地将亚瑟那一身笨重的盔甲和锁子甲脱了下来。

“要是有一天我不在你身边帮你穿衣服脱衣服，你岂不是得光屁股？”梅林嘲笑道。

“那就别离开我。”

亚瑟毫不犹豫地说。

“……世事难料。”梅林垂下双眼。他知道自己在完成命运的使命以前，是绝对不会离开亚瑟的。可是当使命结束后，他又该何去何从呢？他从未考虑，也不曾想过，但更多的是不敢想象。

“梅林，答应我。”亚瑟握着梅林的肩，庄严地说，“答应永远追随我好么？”

“我不会背叛你的。”梅林笑笑。

“不……我不是那个意思。”亚瑟摇了摇头，“我的意思是，永远留在我身边。”

梅林什么也没说。

梅林的沉默使亚瑟受到沉重打击。他不曾料过梅林竟会不立即答应他的请求。

亚瑟低下头，思索了一阵，随后脱掉自己身上的护身棉衣，盖在梅林身上。

“夜了，睡吧。”亚瑟随意地扯了毛毯的一个小角，便默然地转过身去，再也没有说过一句话。

梅林紧紧拽着残余着亚瑟体温的棉衣，扭过身去，背靠着亚瑟。

背靠背的是硬币的两面，也是命中注定的永不相见。

篝火的倒影在那双泛着波澜的赤金里闪动。

_嚯！_

一阵清风拂过，无数火星扬起，漫天飞舞如同橙金色的雪。

 

§,§,§

 

卡梅洛的老国王亚瑟又一次从永不止歇的梦境中惊醒。

他疲惫地盯着头顶的红罗帐。 _它本来就是红的吗？_ 他印象中好像是的，那是潘德拉刚家族独特的红。

可在这昏暗的房里看起来那高贵的红却如同凝固干结的血渍。

这一次他做的梦的内容是他才当上国王没多久时发生的时，关于这一段往事他几乎没有任何印象，而这种亦幻似真的梦境，连他自己也说不上究竟是真实的记忆，还只是他那即将油尽灯枯的灵魂所臆造出来的幻想罢了。

他的脑袋沉得好似被人塞了十吨铅块，这些天来他时而清醒时而昏迷。他相信他是因为某种药物的作用才会变得动作迟钝，并常常无法集中精神，最糟糕的是他总会在突然之间陷入昏迷。

然而药物的影响是很有限的。

可怜的亚瑟王，得权势如他，此刻竟连一个可以信任的人都没有。

他只得孤独地重复着过去一个多月来每次清醒过来都会做的事。

他使劲全身的力气才甩掉盖在身上的被子，然后又花了整整十分钟才从那该死的床上滚落下来。

_啪！_

他被摔得头昏眼花。

他记不清这样的事已经重复过多少次了，可每次都在他绞尽脑汁逃出这个牢笼并成功找到梅林以前，要么体力不支晕倒要么被闻声而来的侍卫“请”回房间，而这张豪华而冰冷的大床永远是那屡战屡败、屡败屡战的大逃亡的起点和终点。

_这是个永远逃不出的环。_

他仿佛可以预见自己即将枯竭的灵魂将要在这个可怕的环里耗尽最后的能量。

但他不会绝望，因为还有个人在等着他。

_梅林……等我。_

他双臂撑着地板，挣扎了几下，然后跌跌撞撞地站了起来。

_我一定会找到你的。_

他无比坚信。

_嘎_ _~_ _吱_ _~_

国王寝室的大门被缓缓推开，熟悉的金龙红底潘德拉刚家族徽章从在门缝中逐渐显现。两名高傲的卫兵簇拥着尊贵的大人踏步进入国王房间。对于他们来说，这并不是受人尊敬的亚瑟王的私人领地，而只不过是某个受到特殊待遇的囚犯的豪华监牢而已。

“国王陛下！”那位大人朝亚瑟点了点头，象征性地行了个礼。“您可安好？”

“收起你的伪善！”亚瑟恼怒地大吼。他恨死了这个虚伪小人，恨死了这个声称要杀死梅林的人。但亚瑟清楚这个卑鄙小人是不会成功的，因为他知道梅林的小秘密。

_梅林不会死。_

可亚瑟依然非常担心梅林，尤其是他的精神状况。

如果连尊为国王的他都被软禁，那梅林所受的待遇只会比他糟糕百倍。亚瑟一想到这些就不由得焦急起来。

“你把梅林怎么样了？”亚瑟问，仅仅说了几句，他便有些气喘吁吁，“我再次警告你，要是你们这群乱臣贼子敢动他一根汗毛，我以家族的荣耀以及本人的生命起誓，绝对不会放过你们！”亚瑟威胁道。

“国王陛下。”那位大人并未有在意亚瑟说得话，自顾自地从怀中取出一份羊皮卷，“这里有一份重要文件需要您签署，”他朝后摆了摆手，一名侍从把一支已经沾了墨水的鹅毛笔递给亚瑟，“如果您批阅过没有问题就在下面签个名吧！”他随手指了指诏书的下方空白处。

“什么文件？”亚瑟一手拨开羊皮卷，“我在跟你说话！我在跟你说梅林！”亚瑟大为恼火，他一个箭步冲上前去揪着那位大人的领子，“你已经得到你想要的一切，你们这群恶心的家伙已经玷污了我的宫殿我的土地，我的宝座、我的皇冠都已落入你手！我失去了一切！你们还想从我这得到什么？我现在唯一在乎的只有梅林，请你！求你把他给还我好吗？”他说着说着便崩溃大哭起来，他也不知道是为自己的懦弱而感到羞耻，还是为自己的无能而感到惭愧，亦或是为自己失去的一切感到可惜，总之，他很想哭。

那位大人的语气渐趋柔和，“很抱歉国王陛下。请原谅我。亚瑟，请允许我叫你亚瑟，”他同情地说道，“虽然我不懂那个法师究竟有什么魅力能让你如此在乎他，可我懂得什么是爱。因为我也有我深爱的家人”，他眼里泛着和亚瑟同样充满感情的泪光，“如果你真的爱他，就请签了这份文件吧。”

亚瑟望着这个男人通红的眼，不解地摇了摇头。

“如果你签了它，说不定她会高抬贵手，放过我们。”那位大人小声说道，碍于有别人在场，他不能声张。

“她？”亚瑟很讶异，“她是谁？”

“还能有谁？”他冷笑一声，“王后殿下。”

“格温?!”亚瑟难以置信，他松开了揪着那位大人的手，“你是说格温？我的妻子？”他眯着眼很是怀疑大人的话，“她还活着？”

那位大人很谨慎地点了点头。

“怎……怎么可能？”亚瑟质疑道，“她受了这么重的伤？怎么可能没死？我明明亲眼看见。”一个想法突然出现在他脑海，“是他？是梅林？”他点了点头，“是梅林把她救回来的？对！一定是他！只有他才能起死回生！”亚瑟破涕为笑，如果真的是这样，那至少说明梅林仍安好。

“恐怕不是……”那位大人的语气里带着嘲讽，“如果真的是法师救回那个女人，他一定会很后悔的……况且他现在也没这个能力了……”

“你这话是什么意思？”亚瑟追问，“快给我说清楚！”

“亚瑟，如果我是你，就不会再追问下去了。”那位大人弯下腰拾起诏书，“尽管你我都很不愿意，这是你唯一的希望了，快签了它吧。”

亚瑟瞥了一眼，思索了一阵，还是摇了摇头，“不，你不给我解释清楚，我是不会签任何文件的。”

“你这个愚蠢的笨蛋！”那位大人很是恼火，“好！既然你如此执迷不悔，我就让你看看我的解释！”他一手扔掉诏书，大步迈向亚瑟身后的窗户。

_嘶_ _~~_ _嘶_ _~~_ _啦_ _~~_

他使劲扯掉国王寝室的窗帘布。

久违的阳光再一次洒满了房间。

亚瑟连忙抬起手掩住双眼，他很不习惯暴露在阳光下。他和这个房间一样，被黑暗的恐惧占据得太久太久，久得连着光明的模样都差不多忘记了。

光明，对于他来说已经过于刺眼。

“看！这就是你要的解释！”那位大人粗暴地推开窗户，指着窗外大吼，胀爆的血丝将眼白染成了鲜红。

亚瑟带着疑惑步向窗户。还没走到窗前，他便听到如同集市般喧闹的人声。

_是谁在外面引起骚动？_

他心中隐隐感到不安，可依旧还是禁不住答案的诱惑，把头探出了窗外。

有那么一个瞬间，他什么也看不见，眼前只有一团白光。大约过了十几秒，他的双眼才逐渐适应户外的亮度。

他看见皇城广场上里里外外挤满了一层又一层的人。

他最关爱的子民们，无论老幼，无论男女，无论贫富，见缝插针地围堵在皇城广场周围。

他们有的高声欢呼，有的激烈辩论，有得低声祈祷，还有的只默默地凝视前方。

然而所有人的注意力都集中在同一个地方——广场正中央的一个临时搭建起巨型的十字火刑架，以及那个被铁链锁在刑架上黑布蒙面的人。

之所以说巨型，是因为这个火刑架的尺寸比平时的尺寸足足大了一倍。架子底端堆放的七八层柴火竟接近二十英尺高。火刑架的四周还站了几个穿着黑斗篷的神秘人，似乎也都在注视着那个被绑在刑架上的人。

亚瑟很是惊讶。因为在乌瑟驾崩之后亚瑟和格温均再也没有用火刑处死过犯人，他们都认同火刑是一种极度残忍的惩罚，这个世界上没有什么人的罪孽深重到活该被烈火生生地焚尽他的生命和灵魂。

“这？”亚瑟指着窗外，“这是什么？”他颤声问那位大人。

大人并没有搭理国王，只自顾自地将半个身子探出窗外，朝火刑架旁的刽子手们打了个手势。

两名壮汉接到指令后迅速爬上高耸的刑架上，一人负责抓住犯人的肩膀，另一人则将犯人头上的黑布解下。

解开蒙面黑布的过程并没有想象中顺利，因为那个犯人挣扎的十分厉害。可显然无论他挣扎得有多激烈，也不可能敌得过两名壮汉。

亚瑟有种极度不祥的感觉，他似乎已经知道了答案。

此刻的他浑身僵硬如石头，动弹不得，他唯一剩下的本能就是目不转睛地盯着那个蒙面人。

围观的人群因黑布被揭下而沸腾起来。那些欢呼的人欢呼得更加热烈，辩论的人辩论得更加情绪高涨，祈祷的人也开始高声念经，而沉默的人却依旧沉默。

火刑架上的是亚瑟最熟悉不过的人。尽管亚瑟距离他很远，可他依旧能够通过乌黑凌乱的头发、瘦削的而苍白面颊、怪异而高耸的颧骨辨认出那人的身份。

亚瑟想要喊一声那个人的名字，安慰他不必害怕，可却好像被什么堵上了怎么说不出话来。

而远方的那个人似乎也感觉到亚瑟的注目。

刽子手把从他头上揭下的黑布捋成条状，硬生生地塞进他的嘴里，将他的脑袋也绑在刑架上。

那人激烈地反抗，可只是徒劳。他厉声嘶吼着，可因为嘴里被塞了东西，没有人听得清他讲了什么。

“不……”亚瑟慌神地摇着头，低声自语。

突然，在那人的脑袋被彻底绑紧在柱子上前，他使劲地扭了一下脖子，使得自己能够望向国王寝室的方向。

亚瑟与那人四目交投。

那人湛蓝的眼里溢满了恐慌的泪水。他悲情地注视着亚瑟，面容扭曲得近似畸形，仿佛在求饶……不，是在求救。

亚瑟从未见过那人如此恐惧的样子，那模样让亚瑟也有那么一刻觉得陌生。

“最后一次机会。”那位大人用通红的双眼盯着亚瑟，“签下它。否则……”

一名举着火炬的刽子手靠近了火刑架。

亚瑟仍处在震惊中，并没有注意他说了什么。只顾死死地盯着那个人的脸。

而那人也同样死死地盯着亚瑟。

“签？还是不签？”他威胁道。

亚瑟很是犹豫。

他并不确定自己的真实想法。虽然亚瑟很担忧那人的处境，也很心疼他受到和即将迎来的痛苦。

只是，他依旧还有犹豫。

“那你是决定不签了？”那位大人下最后通牒，“那就意味着你将永远失去他！”

亚瑟没听懂那位大人的意思。

就在他那坨混乱得如同豌豆泥的小脑袋反应过来之前，那刽子手已无可挽回地将火炬投向了柴火堆。

“…………不。”

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter  20** _

 

亚瑟的时光被永远地冻结在那一刻。

他直愣愣地盯着那团燃烧得异常猛烈的大火。

他的眼前除了一片艳红以外，什么也看不见。

他看不见那只口吐黑雾的腥红魔鬼是怎样攀上高台把他最心爱的人的肉体吞噬殆尽。

他看不见那几个黑斗篷是怎样凭空召唤出一道强劲的闪电，使之划破晴朗的天际，不偏不倚地击在梅林的身上。

他看不见被闪电和烈火双重夹击的梅林死前的脸是有多么扭曲和变形，更看不见他那失控抽搐的身体是什么时候变得无法动弹的。

滂沱大雨倾泻在他单薄虚弱的身体上，可无论这暴风雨来得多么猛烈，也无法洗刷掉他内心的悔恨。

他脑海里满满的尽是梅林撕心裂肺的求救哀嚎。

“救我！亚瑟！”

“救命！好痛！”

“救命！”

“亚瑟……”

“……”

那可怖的尖叫声渐渐弱去，直至完全消失。

世界忽然间变得宁静起来。除了雨声，他什么也听不到。

_咔嗒！_

他脚下焦脆湿滑的木柴承受不住他的重量，被轻易地踩个粉碎，才爬上火刑台一半不到的亚瑟从上滚落，重重地摔到了一个浅浅的积水潭中。

不到半只深的积水潭的上面浮满了散发着浓烈焦臭气味的黑灰。侧脸躺在水中的亚瑟摔倒时小心呛了一口，使得他满腔都充满着这让人作呕的死亡气味。

躺在着水潭里的永恒之王亚瑟一动不动，就像一只不会游泳的青蛙，妄想跳进这潭连蚂蚁都淹不死的浅水自杀。

他知道自己此刻必定是丑态毕露，毫不体面。可这又有什么所谓呢？偌大的皇城广场此刻除了他以外谁也不愿在此逗留。

围观的群众早在数个小时前就已散尽。这是当然的，因为没有人在观看完那场足以让人留下一辈子阴影的行刑之后还愿意伫足于此。很多人兴许要花一辈子的时间才能忘掉今天所看到的可怕场景。或许从此以后，当人们谈起梅林的死，更多的是行刑过程有多么惨烈，而非他因犯下什么无可饶恕的罪孽而被裁决。

 

_Go from me. Yet I feel that I shall position_

舍下我，走吧。可是我觉得，从此

_Henceforward in thy shadow. Nevermore_

我就一直徘徊在你的身影里。

_Alone upon the threshold of my door_

在那孤独的生命的边缘，从今再不能

_Of individual life, I shall command_

掌握自己的心灵，或是坦然地

_The uses of my soul, nor lift my hand_

把这手伸向日光，象从前那样，

_Serenely in the sunshine as before,_

而能约束自己不感到你的指尖

_Without the sense of that which I forbore --_

碰上我的掌心。劫运教天悬地殊

_Thy touch upon the palm. The widest land_

隔离了我们，却留下了你那颗心，

_Doom takes to part us, leaves thy heart in mine_

在我的心房里搏动着双重声响。

_With pulses that beat double. What I do_

正象是酒，总尝得出原来的葡萄，

_And what I dream include thee, as the wine_

我的起居和梦寐里，都有你的份。

_Must taste of its own grapes. And when I sue_

当我向上帝祈祷，为着我自个儿

_God for myself, He hears the name of thine,_

他却听到了一个名字、那是你的；

_And sees within my eyes the tears of two. **[I]**_

又在我眼里，看见有两个人的眼泪。

 

朦胧中亚瑟似乎见到不远处一名衣衫褴褛的吟游诗人正用着古怪至极的腔调反复吟诵着一首他从未听过的诗歌。

虽不知为什么这位诗人会在如此暴雨中朝他这个失势的废王吟诗，可亚瑟出奇地喜欢这首诗词。他忆起梅林从前总嘲笑自己写的情诗只有三岁孩童的水平，尽管他每次都极力否认，可最终当他需要一首浪漫的诗歌讨好姑娘时，他会第一时间请梅林代笔，因为梅林总能想出深的姑娘们欢心的曼妙诗句。

_我神奇的梅林，可爱的梅林。_

_你怎么舍得离我而去？_

亚瑟盯着摇摇欲坠的火刑架，凄楚的嘴角不住颤抖。又臭又苦的污水渗入他的唇缝，麻木了他的味蕾。

风呼呼地吹，心嘶嘶地碎。

_嘎_ _~_ _吱_ _~_

残破的火刑架最终还是经受不住雨打风吹幡然倒下。

_轰隆！_

无数被烤成焦炭的枝柴夹杂着黑灰的颗粒轰然而下，跌落在亚瑟附近。而那根被烧炙烤过后仍完好无损的刑架主体也终于支撑不住塌了下来，并恰巧砸在距离亚瑟面前两英尺不到的地方。

他目无表情地抬了抬眼，望向那具被烈火烤灸得皮肉与刑架糊成一体的焦尸。

“他”仍然保持着死时的姿势，束缚着他镣铐依旧将他的身体绑在主刑架的柱子上。可“他”的双足大概是被烈火烧得太久的缘故，小腿以下的部分已经不知所踪了，而“他”的双手，亚瑟温存时最爱亲吻的纤纤十指，此刻也已被烈焰熔成两坨黑色的焦物。

他双手撑地翻了翻身，然后缓缓地爬向那具面目全非的尸体。

亚瑟趴在那浑身散发着焦臭的尸体身上，一掌小心翼翼地按在“他”的被烧得通透的左胸上，“你……”亚瑟痴痴呆呆地盯着那双凹陷幽深的空洞，“你这个白痴……”他望着梅林凝固了的双眸苦笑，“你为什么要骗我你不会死？”

“他”一句话也答不上来，只得苦情地张着一张角度大得诡异的嘴巴与“他”的爱人道歉。

“对不起，我又骗了你。”

亚瑟知道梅林想说的是这一句。

“我知道，你总是有无数个骗我的理由。”

亚瑟轻轻牵起“他”僵硬的左手，可当他习惯性地舒展五指试图扣入那熟悉的缝隙之间之时，才失望地发现那美丽的十指已不复存在了。

“不要紧，梅林，”他抿了抿嘴边的泪，“不要紧的梅林。”他挤出一个难看的笑，“一切都会好起来的。”

“他”依旧沉默着，似乎不太认同亚瑟的话。

“我……”

满溢的眼泪沿鼻泪管呛入他的喉中，堵得他难以呼吸。

情绪激动的他手上的劲不知不觉中又加大了一些。

_咔嗒！_

那早被烤得焦脆的尸体的左手被捏得粉碎。黑色的灰烬跌落在地，迅速地在雨水中化开，顺着板砖缝隙流向四方。

蜿蜒的黑色河流如同大地裸露的血管，黑色的污血正源源不断地从亚瑟身下流出，将绝望和恐惧带到它所流经的每一处，这片曾被称为最伟大的王国的阿尔比恩正无可避免走向死亡。

国王寝室精致的水晶窗花之后，黝黑的脸上挂着两道晶亮的泪痕。

她的双目无法从正搂着“他”的尸体伤心欲绝的国王陛下身上转移。

“为……？”

_唰！_

还没等那位大人讲完，她便利索地抽出了刺穿他心脏的剑。

炽热的鲜血喷溅得她浑身都是，可她一点都不在意。这个世界上唯一能吸引她注目的只有一个人，只有她最爱的人，所以由她进门到把剑抽出的那一刻她都没正眼看过那位大人。

亚瑟俯下身，吻上了那具让人作呕的尸体。

“亚瑟……对不起。”

她踩着那位大人仍未死透的身体，难过地趴在窗上，悲泣不止。

水晶窗上印着两道森森的血掌印。

 

§,§,§

 

终于熬到夜幕降临的梅林这才松了一口气，他这副过度消耗的身体再也禁不住一点折腾，只消一点阳光，便足够折磨得他痛苦难当。

他躲在那三尺见方的阴暗角落里搜肠刮肚念了整整一天的咒语，他几乎把他懂得的、一知半解的、乃至于不懂含义只记得发音的所有咒语都念了一遍，可却连个生火的小魔咒都无法使出，更别说挣脱特制的魔法枷锁逃离牢笼拯救亚瑟了。

他彻底失去魔法了。

没有魔法的艾默瑞斯，什么也不是。

没有魔法的梅林，只是个连人性都失掉了的怪物。

他紧握着满布蓝色斑纹的拳头，懊恼地疯狂捶打着地面。奇长的指甲刻刮在地板上，发出让人浑身发毛的嘎吱声响。

他痛恨自己这副毫无用处的躯壳，痛恨自己被卑贱地出卖掉灵魂的肮脏肉体，痛恨自己无时无刻不充满杀戮念头的大脑。

可他最痛恨的，莫过于自己的愚蠢。

他年少时的愚蠢和仁慈，造就了他今日的孤独。

他千不该万不该做的，就是放过格温这个贱女人。

低沉的嘶吼从那张密布细碎獠牙的嘴中发出，赤金色双瞳在黑暗中闪烁着危险的金光，他是一只满脑子里只有撕碎她的喉咙、扯出她的肝肠、饮尽她的鲜血画面的癫狂野兽。

“O drakon…… e…… mala soi ftengometh…… tesd'hup anankes! ……Erkheo”

他弓着背伏在地上，紧缩十指，强忍内心无法宣泄的杀意，含含糊糊地吐出一句不完整的龙语。

“O drakon…… e mala soi fteng……ometh……”

“tesd'hup…… anankes! Erkheo”

“O drakon！”

他反反复复地吟诵着同一句用于召唤巨龙基哈拉的龙语，可是他并不确定基哈拉是否愿意对他的传唤作出回应。因为自从他的身体开始转换以后，他和基哈拉之间那种驭龙者与龙之间的相互感知变得越来越微弱，直至现在，他几乎已经不能感觉到巨龙的气息了。

作为一个堕落成了精灵的人类，他已丧失了驭龙者的资格。

世间最后一个驭龙者的消失，竟不是因为死亡，而是因为永生。想必梅林那帮终日担忧驭龙族会灭绝的祖先从未想象过会有这般可笑的事情发生。

一个绝望的念头涌上梅林心头。

既然他已不再是巨龙的主人，它大概不肯与他再次相见了吧。

筋疲力尽梅林终于脱力倒下，他累得连呼吸的力气都没有。可他仍用仅存的一点精力强撑着沉重的眼皮，死死地盯住如同幽冥之地般寂静的窗外。

“基拉哈，快来吧。”他内心呐喊恳求，“我需要你。”

“酷爱……来……”他仅仅微噏了一下嘴皮，双目便再一次失去焦点，陷入无止境的黑暗。

不知过了多久，窗外忽然传来一阵轰鸣。

_呼！呼！呼！_

巨龙扑扇着腐朽溃烂的羽翼，跌跌撞撞地从远方呼啸而来。它拍着翅膀，好不容易才停在高塔的窗前，透过那方小小的孔洞，观察它曾经的主人。

“梅林……”它温柔地唤着法师的名字，可是法师实在太疲倦了，他听不见巨龙的召唤。

巨龙眯了眯眼，对准窗户那头的梅林，轻呼了一口龙息。

强大的能量如同春风席卷梅林全身，清泉般的力量灌注入他的身体，将他浑身疲惫与无名怒火一扫而空。逐渐清醒的梅林勉强撑起身体，靠着墙边坐了起来。

“为什么要召唤我？小法师。” [基拉哈](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Kilgharrah)用它一贯的略带嘲讽的语气对梅林说道，可它的声音听起来十分无精打采。

“我已经不是法师了。”梅林低着头不敢直视巨龙，“我失去魔法了。”他把身体朝墙角阴影深处挪了挪，小声说道。他似乎认为自己这种尴尬的身份是种莫大的耻辱，也不希望被基哈拉见到自己这副堕落的模样。

巨龙的大脸上挂起了莫名的笑，“你已经不是我的主人了。”它的语气听起来有些许兴奋愉悦之感，“精灵是不能当龙的主人的。”它火上添油道。

“不需要你提醒！”梅林咬着牙怒气冲冲地说道。他对基哈拉这种翻脸不认账的态度很不舒服，但很快他便意识到自己才是有求于人的那个，他应该更礼貌些的。

“对不起。”梅林低声下气道，“我没法控制自己的情绪。”

 基哈拉并没有责怪梅林的意思，相反地，它从未如此同情过这个曾经迫使它对他俯首称臣的人。

“我知道，你已经自由了。”梅林装作毫不在乎地说道，“你没有义务准从我的命令。”他鼻子酸酸的，“可我……已经没有办法了。”他低下了头，摸出怀中的小瓶，微弱的蓝光几近熄灭，“亚瑟命不久矣，可我再也没有能力为他延续寿命了。”他抬起头，急切地恳求巨龙，“求你帮我吧！让亚瑟多活几天，无论你让我做什么都行……”说到这里他的面上闪过恐惧的神情，因为他为上一次说出这句话所付出的代价太过惨重。

巨龙看穿了梅林的心思，比起梅林所能与之交换的代价，它更关心的是这个被执念折磨得失去自我的法师。

“对不起，我没有办法。”巨龙斩钉截铁地回绝了梅林。“我没有办法替你杀人从而延续亚瑟的生命。”它厌恶地盯着蓝色小瓶补充道。

“怎？怎么可能！”梅林一脸惊讶，“你怎么可能没有办法？！你可是无所不知无所不晓的基哈拉！”他按捺不住，冲上前去，口不择言地吼道，“你是嫌我已经没有东西可以跟你交换了吗？噢！太好了，我如今只是个一文不名受人唾弃的怪物，就连你也嫌弃我，”他紧咬下唇，强忍泪水，“所有人都讨厌我，所有人都背弃我。不用你们提醒，我也知道自己有多么让人恶心…”他凝视着自己血淋淋的双手，“可我做的一切都是为了他，为了我的爱人。为什么……为什么要把我一次又一次逼上绝路？”他双腿一软又跪了下来，嚎啕大哭。

“没有人要把你逼上绝路，梅林。”基哈拉缓缓说道，“这一切都是命运使然……”

“别再跟我扯什么狗屁的命运！”它的话更加激怒了梅林，他暴怒地指着基哈拉的鼻子大喊大叫，“是你告诉我亚瑟是我的命定之人！是你告诉我他是硬币的另一半！是你告诉我我这一辈子要做的唯一一件事就是保护他辅助他！我做到了！你让我做的每一件事我都做到了！”梅林暴跳如雷，“而你！我最信任和依赖的朋友，竟然在我绝望请求帮助的时候只用一句‘对不起我没有办法’‘这一切都是命运使然’来搪塞我？！”他怨怒地盯着巨龙大骂。

巨龙摇摇头，耷拉着眼欲言又止。它不知道该如何回答梅林的质问，因为梅林和亚瑟的命运早被他们自己亲手改写。

它预见了开头，却看不到结尾。

命运脱离了命运的轨迹，可你又怎知这不是命运本身的命运呢？

它从来没有改变命运的能力，过去没有，将来更不会有。这个世界上没有人能做到这一点，这是它在世上生存千年所总结出来的宝贵经验。

然而梅林做到了，他改变了自己和亚瑟原本的命运，可他却不知自己所做的一切不过是将命运引向了另一条基哈拉无法预知的道路上罢了。

一条更危险，更曲折，更可怕的道路。

_垂死挣扎。_

§,§,§

 

 “什……么？”

梅林对他刚刚亲耳所听的话感到很是震惊。

巨龙别过头去，不忍直视梅林。

“你在开玩笑吧？！”梅林摇摇头不愿相信，“如果连你也走了……那还有谁……”赤金的双目中泪水充盈，“还有谁能帮助我们？……”

“对不起，梅林。就算今天你没召唤我，我也打算与你告别。我的时间到了，我在这个世界上的任务完成了，所以我必须到另一个世界去。这是我无法帮助你的其中一个原因。”基哈拉顿了顿，上下打量了梅林一番，“可最重要的原因是，我不愿看着你继续错下去。”这是它几番思量之后才说出的话，“你为亚瑟做的足够多了，你为他牺牲的也足够多了，你为他做的早已超越了命运所要求的一切，是时候住手了。”它盯着梅林怀中的小瓶，“不要再为了一个不可能实现的梦牺牲无辜。”

梅林嘴上没有回答，可他内心对基哈拉所说的那些话一个字也不认同。他是绝对不会放弃亚瑟的，就算连它也决定放弃他们，梅林也要誓死保护亚瑟。

梅林紧咬的下唇渗出了鲜血，他痛恨命运，更痛恨那些以命运之名欺瞒他的人。

这一切尽看在基哈拉的眼里，这让它这头本不该对任何人产生感情的旁观者也很是心疼。或许今日的它已无力劝阻为爱疯狂的梅林，但它仍愿效忠老朋友。

“我就知道你不会听劝的，固执的小法师。”巨龙强然一笑，“既然如此，我就帮你最后一次吧。”

这完全出乎了梅林的意料。

“不过这次真正能帮你的并不是我，而是你的老朋友，那位德鲁伊男孩。”

“莫德雷德？”梅林很疑惑。莫德雷德已经在将近两年前的那场大战中死了，而且是梅林亲手把他封印的。

基哈拉明白梅林的疑惑，“具体说来应该是他留给你的遗物。”

梅林思索了一阵，才想起基哈拉指的应该是那间深蓝色的斗篷。

“那件斗篷是德鲁伊部族首领和最高祭司的象征，拥有这件斗篷的人就拥有号召德鲁伊众的能力。”基哈拉眯着眼朝梅林意味深长地一笑，“而你恰恰就是拥有那件斗篷的人。”

梅林恍然大悟，可他马上又想到另一件事。“德鲁伊人不会听我的，”梅林说，“我是他们最痛恨的人，我几乎杀尽了他们的族人，也害死了他们的族长莫德雷德，他们怎么可能会听命于我？”

“这无关乎谁，”巨龙说，“只在于是谁拥有族长的身份。只要是拥有那件斗篷的人，无论此人是他们的灭族仇人还是与他们世代为仇的精灵族，他们都会严守祖先遗训听命于他。换句话说，尽管德鲁伊人心中巴不得将你千刀万剐，但只要你一声令下，他们依旧会乖乖地听话照做。”

梅林有所领悟。

“所以？”

“所以你现在应该做的是想办法跟德鲁伊人取得联系。”巨龙继续说道。“至于接下来该怎么做，就由你决定了。”基哈拉说到这里，便停了下来，再也不发一言，只静静地看着沉思的梅林。

梅林思索了许久，一个模糊的想法出现在他脑海里，勾勒出他即将要走的路。过了好一会儿，他才发现基哈拉正睁大了眼睛盯着他。

他感到有些窘迫。

“谢谢你。”梅林不好意思地说。他回想起刚自己在某个瞬间对巨龙萌生杀意，觉得十分惭愧。

梅林的任何小心思都没法瞒得过这条洞悉一切的巨龙。无论他曾经多么伟大，在基哈拉面前，他永远都是那个对它保持三分畏惧七分敬意的小法师。它不会埋怨梅林忘恩负义，也不会责怪他心狠手辣，只对他的不幸遭遇感到心痛万分。

它开始理解为何梅林愿意为亚瑟付出那么多了。可也就仅仅止步于理解而已，它永远无法深入了解什么叫做人间有真爱。

一人，一龙，一言不发，对视良久。

“永别了，小法师。”

巨龙挥挥翅膀，这囚室的小小空间里掀起一阵强劲的旋风，吹得梅林东倒西歪。

“慢着！”梅林用手臂挡着被旋风吹得干痛的双眼疾呼。

_呼！呼！呼！_

巨龙费劲全力扑闪着它老朽的羽翼，笨重地朝身后飞去。

待到梅林的双眼勉强能张开时，他便立即冲向窗边试图追上巨龙，奈何才迈出一步，便被扣在手脚上的镣铐死死牵住，动弹不得，最终只得眼巴巴地看着巨龙的身影渐行渐远。

“就这么走了吗？”梅林呢喃。

在巨龙的轮廓完全消失在天际以前，他的双目一刻也没离开过它。他就这么跪在那里呆呆地望着辽阔的天与愈来愈模糊的巨龙。

事隔多年以后，但他回想起这件事时，他始终无法记起巨龙是否有回过头来听他说完那句道别的话。

“再见了，我的老朋友。”

 

§,§,§

 

王后惊叫着从她无比真实的噩梦中醒来，她慌张地坐起身来，直喘个不停。

“王后……殿下？”闻声而来的男仆急匆匆地从门后钻了出来，紧张兮兮地打量着王后。看他那幅惺忪睡眼和硕大的黑眼圈，显然已经很多天没睡好了。

这是当然，自从战争爆发以来，全卡梅洛都没人睡过一场安稳觉。举国上下人心惶惶，人们对卡梅洛的未来充满担忧，更有甚者许多人已早做好逃亡他国的打算，只因这场战争的胜算太小。开战后阿尔比恩护卫军队节节败退，更不必说早已置散多年疏于练兵的盟军，仅仅七天，全阿尔比恩丢掉了将近三分之一土地，百姓死伤无数，军队溃不成军。按照这个速度，卡梅洛被攻陷也只是迟早的事而已。

人们总会在最危难之时才会开始怀念所谓罪人的好，遥想当年梅林仍在的时候，那些龌蹉小人又岂敢任意妄为？

事情发生的很突然。以法兰西为首的欧洲各国似乎早就知道梅林要被处死，他们的联合军队无声无息地部署在周边静待时机，并在梅林行刑当天毫无预兆地发起总攻，杀了所有人一个措手不及，才将卡梅洛逼入今天的困境。当然，卡梅洛的失败也有它本身的原因，一个因为一个妒妇的自私而同时失去史上最强大的法师和世上最伟大的国王的王国，注定将会走向灭亡，更何况为它的对手是它曾经最引以自豪的骑士——兰斯洛特，如今法兰西盟军的主将。

王后揪着疼痛不已的胸口，豆大的白汗从她发际徐徐流下。可让她疼痛不已的又何止那颗备受诅咒的心？她浑身的骨头和脏器好似都在燃烧；她的血液沸腾了，变成鲜红的蒸汽从毛孔中喷涌而出；她的皮肤在撕裂，如同陈旧的墙纸般片片剥落，露出底层的丑陋斑纹。

她因剧痛浑身抽搐四肢僵直，甚至连气都快要喘不过来了。

男仆吓傻了，只呆呆地看着那人受苦，不知该如何是好。

“药……药……”她痛得直翻白眼，用仅存得气力向男仆求救。

男仆这才醒悟过来，连忙冲到王后的书桌旁，拉开抽屉，从满满一柜子的药水中取了两瓶，再急匆匆地王后床边跑去。

可他一转身却发现那人已痛昏过去，身体软塌塌地快要从高床上滚落下来。

“老天爷！”男仆惊呼一声，立马扑上前去，恰好赶在那人着地以前接住了他。

对，是他。

他已恢复了本来面目。

笼罩卡梅洛已久的迷雾在这一夜才稍有散开的迹象，久违的月光洒在王后的窗前，让那群几乎已经忘掉光明的人们反而感到有些异样。

男仆摸到那人身上裹着的朴素的白睡裙已经湿透，久未修剪的乌黑发丝也因为淋漓汗水的缘故凌乱地粘在他的深陷的双颊和眼窝，可依旧能通过他那极具特色的轮廓和苍白肤色分辨出他的身份。

男仆的视线游走在那人紧闭的双眼和青紫的唇之间，他有些于心不忍。这些天来他亲眼目睹了那人因为魔药和诅咒的缘故受尽苦头，而这些也仅限于他所了解的真相之中非常微不足道的一小部分而已，他知道那人为爱所付出的代价远不止他所见的那样简单，可也足够使他这个局外人心痛不已。男仆开始为自己曾因私心而伤害过那人感到耻辱，而他如今，甚至依旧在利用着这个可怜的人。

男仆轻轻地将他抬到床上躺下。他扯下自己脖子上围着的暗红色的旧围脖，为那人擦拭额头上的汗水。

这条围脖是他多年前从废弃的武器室里拾到的，尽管很旧，还有些破烂，可有它围在脖间让他感觉很温暖很舒服，因此也就留下了。

他啵的一声拔开了药水瓶塞，然后捏开那人的嘴将药水咕噜噜地灌了下去。

男仆盯着他看了好一会儿，可他没有任何醒来的迹象，更没有变回王后容貌。这让他很是疑惑。

“啊！对了！我真是个白痴！”男仆一拍脑袋，突然想起自己竟然漏了最重要的一步。这是当然，因为平时这个步骤都由那人自己完成，他顶多从旁协助。

男仆翻了翻自己的口袋，好不容易才从内衣袋子里找出那张被揉得皱巴巴的羊皮小纸片。

他扭了扭身体，好让月光照清羊皮纸上写的小字。上面写得是一种非常古老的语言，其实他也不太明白上是什么意思，只记得那人曾教过他如何发音。可他也只是看过那人使用过一次而已，对于魔法，他真是一点把握都没有。

可现在能帮那人的，只有他了。

男仆深呼吸了一口气，一手捧着羊皮纸，一手紧握着那人胸前戴着的蓝色小瓶，凭着记忆和提示，徐徐念出咒语。

“Miht dagan, beþecce him. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum wamin feondum”

男仆的双瞳金光闪烁。

想不到自己还有几分学习魔法的天赋。

男仆望着王后平静的睡容，放心地笑了。他贴心地为王后盖上薄毛毯，免得她着凉。

“晚安，梅林大人。”

 

§,§,§

 

“你这些天都跑哪去了？”

格拉伊一迈进门，加拉哈德便冲着他大吼。

他着实被王子的这一声怒吼吓得不轻，可当他慌乱地迅速搜寻脑中早已编好的谎话时，却发现自己已被王子搂入怀中。

“我什么都没有了……”加拉哈德缩在男仆的颈窝中啜泣，“我的梅林……我最爱的独角兽……他死了……还有我的王位……我的王国……也快没了……”他就像一个被坏人抢走心爱物件却又无力反抗的孩子，无助又彷徨地搂着他唯一能够抓住的男仆。

男仆看到他的王子如此难过，既心痛又心酸，毕竟王子内心惦记的人始终更不是他。他内心不安，很想告诉王子关于梅林的真相，“别难过了……”他轻揽王子的肩，犹豫了一会儿，细声说道“其实……”

“我以为你也要离开我了！”

男仆还没说完，加拉哈德早已冲口而出。

男仆以为自己在那一刹的心跳停止了。

“求你不要抛下我好么？”加拉哈德捧着男仆憔悴的脸，动情地说道，他那长长的睫毛早被泪水糊得一塌糊涂，“我只剩下你了。”

这一次男仆没有经过任何思考，毫不犹豫地吻上了他的王子。一个深情的、缠绵的吻；

一个超越身份和阶级、超越立场和利益的，纯粹的、本能的吻。

男仆第一次感到自己是一个真正心中有爱的人，或许，这都得多谢一个人。

他熟练地撕开了王子的华服，将他按倒在柔软的大床上。

“我当然不会抛下王子殿下。”

男仆在王子的左胸上啃出一个粉红的印，柔声说道。

“皇冠和我，永远都只属于你一人，我的王子殿下。”

“我不是王……子……”

加拉哈德伏在皱巴巴的床单上一声轻吟，脑海里又浮现出那张他爱慕不已的脸。

可如今已化为灰烬。

他那被热泪灼得火热的唇，在男仆的急速的律动下撕裂。

 

§,§,§

 

“是时候让他住手了吧！时间快到了。”他望着巨大的水幕里的影像说。

“没错，这不是我们想要的。”他舔了舔嘴巴。

“我们的目的已经达到，他再也无法威胁我们了，尽管有些细节和我们的预期有些出入。”他补充。

“想不到他竟如此固执。”他似乎有些惊讶。

“哼！愚蠢又贪婪的人类。”他冷冷地嘲笑道。

“……请您们放过他吧……”她跪在地上，战战兢兢地为他求饶。

他没有理会，只凝视着水幕中卡梅洛王后沉睡的面容沉思。

 

§,§,§

 

王后盯着艳俗的华盖目不转睛。

“您醒了。”男仆为王后端过来一张床上餐桌，上面摆了一份特制的营养早餐。“来，先吃点东西吧。您都昏迷了好几天了。”他把王后扶了起来，又在她身后加了几个柔软的靠垫好让她坐得舒服些。

可王后看起来依旧没精打采的样子，这是当然，这世界上没有多少人能熬得住长期使用变身术为身体带来的负担。

“别担心，国王陛下好着呢。虽然他依旧为了您的死……小人的意思是‘梅林’的死难过得足不出户，可他至少健康没有太大的问题。”男仆又岂会不知她最挂心的事为何，还没等她开口问，他便率先汇报。

尽管王后的表情没有太多的变化，可是细心的男仆依旧能看出她的眉头显然没有刚才那么紧绷。

她还是很关心亚瑟的，只是她不愿开口而已。

“战况怎么样了？”她淡然地问道。

“还是老样子。”男仆耸耸肩，叹了一口气，“敌军气势如虹，我军节节败退，唯一的优势是我军有德鲁伊人助力，可按照这个速度，不出十天，卡梅洛就会被攻陷。”

王后垂下了眼，盯着她胸前挂着的蓝色小瓶子。

“不过看样子，德鲁伊人也撑不了多久。”男仆补充道，“他们的魔法并没有传说中的厉害，需要群体出动才可达到效果，可这些天几场大战下来，德鲁伊众死的死、伤的伤，剩下为数不多的法师，也不知道能撑多久。”

“兰斯洛特从南边过来对么？”她握紧了小瓶子，细声问道。

“对。”

她抿抿嘴，抬起头来，似乎有了主意。

“有件事，小的认为您必须知道。”男仆欲言又止，“兰斯洛特大人的目标显而易见。”他为难地盯着王后的脸，“他的目标是格温殿下，不是您。可是她……”

“如果我是你，我不会装作自己什么都懂。”王后冷冷地说。“还有，你必须记住，我就是格温，卡梅洛的王后，唯一的王后。而你，却不是卡梅洛唯一的男仆。”

男仆再也不敢吭声了。

“我没胃口，东西拿走吧。”王后摆了摆手。

男仆行了个礼，便悻悻地端着盘子离去。

“慢着，”男仆才走两步，王后又把他叫了回来，“你那条围脖，不要再戴了。

他低头看了看，疑惑不解，“为什么？”

“……听我的就是了。”

男仆无趣地把红围脖扯了下来。

 

§,§,§

 

黑暗森林湖畔，身着深蓝色斗篷的女人笨拙地翻身下马，拄着一根镶嵌着蓝色魔法水晶的魔杖一瘸一拐地走向湖边。

她顺手一拨，兜帽便滑了下来，露出疲惫憔悴的面容。

失去了基哈拉，她没办法亲自去阿瓦隆了。她记得薇薇安说过自己是万湖仙女，或许在这里她也能听到自己的呼唤？她不确定，但只能一试。

她深深地吸了一口气，可虚弱的肺经不住料峭寒风的折磨，只得通过剧烈咳嗽来向它的主人宣告不满。

“薇薇……安。”她有气无力地朝着湖中大喊。“我……咳咳……需要你的帮助……咳。”她咳得胸中作痛。

“薇薇安！”她又鼓了一口气，使尽全力大喊。

过了一会儿，一阵狂风呼啸而至，原本平静的湖面先是泛起波澜，继而翻腾犹如沸水。

_太好了。_

她面上露出了久违的笑容，但很快，她的面色又沉了下来。

一位美貌仙女徐徐从沸腾的湖水中升起，尽管她从湖水中来，可身上的纯白长裙却没有一点沾湿的痕迹。

“你好艾默瑞斯。”薇薇安上下打量了一番她奇怪的容貌，脸上露出了意味深长的微笑。“你是来履行诺言的么？”

见她眼神一缩，薇薇安便知道她有别事相求了。

“不是。”她细声答道。

薇薇安叹了一口气，劝说道，“你救不了他的，你知道的。及早放手，对你，对他，都是解脱。”这几句劝言，是她少有的发自肺腑的真话。

“我不能失去他……”

“你已经失去他了，从你不再是你的那一刻起，你就已经失去他了。他是属于梅林的亚瑟，而你是谁？你还分得清么？”

苦涩呛鼻的泪再一次汹涌而下，她不知道自己为什么要哭，这些她不是早就知道了的么？

“我只想要，多一点点时间。再多给我们多一点时间……”她哀求道。

“对不起艾默瑞斯，”薇薇安摇摇头，“我没有能力帮助你，就算是精灵长老，也没办法对已经定下的契约做出任何改变。不过，”她紧接着说，“就算再给你多一点时间，你也没法改变任何东西不是吗？你只会不断地去追求‘多一点时间’，不断地重复告诉自己‘你不能失去他’，可你是否有想过，你根本没法留得住他。”

“你所做的并不是延续他的生命，只是在延长你俩受折磨的过程而已。”

她无言。                                                    

“放手吧。”

她呜咽。

 

§,§,§

 

“我要怎么才能阻止兰斯洛特？”

“你无法阻止他，正如你无法阻止命运。”

拖着瘸腿独自在卡梅洛回廊急速奔走的她，满脑子里都是薇薇安那些无用的话。

尽管被一次又一次地警告，尽管她比谁都清楚在这件事上她有多么无力，她也不愿意认输，决不认输。

阿尔比恩已经彻底分崩离析，联合王国的其他国王们，不是抗争至死就是缴械投降，整个不列颠岛上仍在负隅抵抗的也就只有卡梅洛和他们的王后了。

至于他们的国王。

她的脑海里闪过亚瑟为他痛哭涕流黯然神伤的脸。她上一次见到亚瑟是什么时候？是在他被处死的刑场上，远远地隔窗相望。

她逃避他，正如他逃避命运。

她加快了脚步，手中的微弱的烛火摇曳得更加厉害了。

_嘶啦。_

一个不慎，她怀中绑着满满一大捆战略部署图的皮绳绷断开来，大大小小的卷轴滚得到处都是。

她暗声咒骂，真是越穷越见鬼。

她只得狼狈地扔掉手中的烛台，弯下腰去捡起散落遍地的卷轴和文件。

“……”

附近好像有什么奇怪的声音，她竖起耳朵仔细听。

“……”

声音是从角落回廊角落的杂物房里传来的。

她警惕朝着杂物房走去，同时藏于袖中的匕首也滑了出来。在这个节骨眼上，任何可疑人物都是致命的。

_嘎吱_ _~_

她悄悄地推开了门。门后昏暗的橙色烛光溢了出来。

她瞧见房间深处的石墙上有个巨大而模糊的黑影，在忽明忽暗的烛光下显得那么突兀……而熟悉。

她不曾注意到自己的倒影也被门外的烛光影在了墙上。

“谁？”

房里传来了情人的声音。

她被发现了。

她这才惊悟，自己打扰了那人的清静。可事实上，是谁打扰了谁的清静，又如何说得清辨得明呢？

“是我。”她趁着走进去的间隙迅速地整理了一下自己略显凌乱的裙摆和头发。“亚瑟，是我。”太久没和他见面，令她感到十分不自在。她似乎对自己的这幅模样没什么信心，尽管根本不会有人从外表分辨出她和真正的格温有什么区别。可她依然害怕，曾经和格温如此亲近的亚瑟能够看得出破绽。

“噢。”亚瑟失望地应答了一声，连头都没抬。

她又走近几步，发现亚瑟坐在一堆衣物前发呆，他面前正烤着一个小小的火堆。

风吹花烛，泪落踟蹰。

他比上一次见面时更憔悴了许多，顶上也生出了不少白发。所幸之是，他的精神勉强称得上不错，看来德鲁伊人并没有让她失望。在她无法自由施用魔法的这段日子里，她利用那件莫德雷德留给她的族长信物命令德鲁伊人替她寻找灵魂为亚瑟续命。在这个战争时刻，获得冤魂本应比平时容易得多。可惜德鲁伊人的实力和从前的他相差太远，追魂术这种禁术并非德鲁伊人能力所及，即便由数位德鲁伊长老共同施法，也只能达到他从前魔力的百分之一，自然效率极为低下，所获得的灵魂之力更只有千分之一。

他从手边拿起一件华丽的男式紫袍，捂在胸前，眼含泪水。

她知道那件衣服原本是为谁准备的。

“你知道吗格温，我从未想象过有一天他会离开我。”他盯着那件紫袍说道。

亚瑟的话是一只无形的手，死死地揪住了她的心，揪得生疼。

_我从未离开过你，亚瑟。_

“可他终究还是弃我而去。”说罢他便将紫袍抛入火堆中。

那绣着金丝的紫袍在火堆里烧得噼里啪啦，就好似扇在她面上的巴掌声，抽得她脸生疼。

“我觉得很寂寞。”

他忽然站起，转过身来，拥上了她。

她怔了一下，浑身僵硬。

“我需要你，格温，”他的唇轻触她那冰冷得几乎要失去知觉的耳廓，“我知道你不爱我，我心里想的也是另一个人，他的手攀上了她腰，指尖拨弄着她背后那些繁复的束腰绑带。

她条件反射推开了亚瑟，可本能却让她神差鬼使地紧紧握住了他的手。

那双暖暖的有着可爱体温的，长满厚茧的大手。她太怀念这双手了，又怎舍得放开？

“可我需要你，求你了，不要拒绝我，就当做对我这个将死之人的怜悯好么？”亚瑟牵起她，轻吻了一下她戴着婚戒的那只手，望着她的双眼情深地恳求道。不经意间，他注意到她的发端沾了半片纯白的铃兰花瓣，一闪而过的念想里，似乎见过相似的一幕。

而她已深深地陷入了他那双深沉如海的双眸之中。

岁月在他眼尾留下了无情的深壑，伤痛在他眼睑留下了令人心疼的红肿，绝望磨去了他眼中天生王者的光彩。

可他是亚瑟，她最最最深爱的亚瑟。

在他眼中，她看到了她。

在她眼中，只有他。

她知道她不能这么做，可是情难自控的她依旧吻上了这个男人。

沧桑的唇瓣无比轻柔地触碰着彼此，相互摩擦，温柔地抚慰滋润对方那被痛苦汲尽快乐干涸。

紧绷的束衣带被松开的那一刻，她终于得到了彻底的解放。

她贪婪地呼吸着亚瑟渐促的鼻息，浓浓的、充满男性荷尔蒙的美妙气味，那气味好似八月美酒，甘甜、醉人、回味无穷。

她是多久没有如此放肆地占有过这个男人，她已经不记得了。可在她印象中，尽管她仍是他的那段时光，他也未曾让自己在亚瑟面前如此放纵过。

或许，正因为他已不是他，才敢放任自己去占有亚瑟的全部。

她急切地褪去了肩上的花袖，裙子便轻盈的滑至腰间，丰盈高耸的双峰暴露无遗。尽管她自己也有点不习惯，可这不失为一种特别的体验。

她把双手伸向了亚瑟结实的腰腹，熟练地将他的套衫从腰带中抽了起来。

亚瑟再一次将她揽入怀中，捧着她诱人的双峰，忘我地亲吻着。亚瑟已全然将她当作是梅林了，不知怎地，今夜的她尝起来竟和他那么相似。

他如同一头饿极了的狼，敌意地将舌深入到她的口腔之中肆意搜刮、逗弄，霸道而粗鲁地用他的舌塞满了她嘴，完全不顾及对方的节奏，强烈的征服欲让他恨不得咬断那该死地反抗的舌。

这样的亚瑟是她从未体验过的，或者这就是格温的亚瑟？可现在连格温的亚瑟也都是她的了。

她顺从地去迎合亚瑟，她并不介意亚瑟的粗鲁，反而这觉得这带有些许暴力色彩的吻更让她兴奋不已。她抚着亚瑟腹肌的手悄悄地溜进了裤间，她很快便寻到了他那柔软囊袋的所在，她狡黠地掐住了囊袋底端，轻柔地、有节奏地揉动。

粗糙的老茧与娇嫩乳首之间的剧烈摩擦，让她感觉自己快要燃烧起来了。

可她爱极了这种感觉，亚瑟暖暖的手，正抚着她的心胸。炽热的心正怦怦狂跳着，那杀戮诅咒又一次蠢蠢欲动。可她再也不必担忧那诅咒会造成什么严重后果了。她开始觉得自己应该感谢莫甘娜在她身上落下了这样的咒语，只有这样，她才能在此刻知道到亚瑟是有多爱她，只有在此刻，她才觉得自己是一个活人。

她紧紧握住了他那越发膨胀的男根。

她不舍地从亚瑟的唇上抽离开来，“我想要更多，亚瑟。”她舔了舔挂在唇边的银丝，羞怯地说。她不太确定格温在这种情况下会说什么，或许以格温的性格，她应该说些更加下流的话？可这并不是梅林的风格。

亚瑟嘴角一扬，然后环腰抱起他的女人，将她放在旁边那张早已废弃的圆桌上。

她平躺在圆桌的一边，含着下唇，眼带迷离地仰望着亚瑟，抬起一腿勾在亚瑟的腰上摩挲。“我需要你，国王陛下。”

他握住她的足踝，捧到自己的唇边，溺爱地亲吻了她的脚背，“遵命，女皇大人。”

他闭上双眼，逐寸逐寸地亲吻她的足，他享受地吮吸她脚丫，爱抚她的小腿，而他眼前浮现的却通通是梅林害羞的脸。

他很喜欢这样的亲吻梅林，因为在这个角度让他的小男仆的秘密花园暴露无遗，梅林性感的双颊会因此涨得通红，宛如熟透的苹果，而他就会趁机采下那颗甜美的禁果。

可他爱极了这样羞涩的梅林，可爱的梅林，一去不复返的梅林。

他挽起她的另一条腿，架在自己肩上，可这一下子却触到王后的旧患弄痛了她。

“对不起。”他连忙道歉，可当他忆起对面的是她以后，心中的歉意却又消去不少。

“不要紧。”她面带潮红羞涩笑道，她着迷地望着那个即将与她结合为一体的男人。

他曲下腰来，在她细嫩敏感的大腿内侧印下了一行行深红的吻痕。

柔软的金毛在她腿间细嫩的肌肤间撩得她心痒难耐。

她握住亚瑟的手，急不可待地邀他进入。粗糙的指尖在温热潮湿的细缝里的上下探索，挠得她的身体忍不住颤抖起来。受到刺激的小珍珠不断膨胀，直到潺潺蜜液汩汩流出。

随着亚瑟渐入状态的揉按，她情不自禁地粗喘了起来，丰盈的蜜液顺着臀线流向腰间。

她觉得自己快要爆炸了，温热泪失控地从她眼角窜出，这种奇妙的感觉，是她从未体验过的。

或许她会爱上这种感觉？她盯着全心全意侍奉她的国王，投以期许的目光。

他点头一笑，便将她的双腿分置于两边。

“我要来咯。”他低头舔了一下足够润湿的孔穴。

她兴奋地点了点头。

他直了直身子，调整了一下角度，掏出自己雄壮的男根，揉搓了几下，待到它充分充血之后，他先是将那硬挺试探性地放置于穴门之外逗弄，使它湿润一些，

难耐寂寞的她忍不住伸腿勾向亚瑟的臀，好像在说“快来！”

望着那跳动着的小穴，他嘴角勾起耐人寻味的笑意。

顶入，抽出，循环往复。

房间里回荡着让人羞愧又兴奋的淫水之声。

壮物在异常紧致的穴壁之间来回摩擦，妙不可言的触感使她全然不顾自己的身份尖叫不已，对亚瑟渴望的本能麻木了她所有的思考能力，她此刻所追求的，只有快乐的顶峰。

“啊……亚瑟……”她双腿紧紧勾在亚瑟的腰间，用一种近乎尖叫的声调断断续续地说道，“我……我……爱你……”

“我也爱你。”满头大汗的亚瑟冷静地说。

“快一点……啊……快到了……”

她头脑麻木。

亚瑟盯着这个沉浸在性爱中的女人，一言不发，只默默加快了身下的律动。

她浑身的神经都紧绷到极致，她下体胀得仿佛燃烧起来了，于是只得通过吼叫来宣泄。

“啊！”她发出一声惨烈至极的嘶吼，几乎惊醒了整个城堡中的人。

一股灼热如同岩浆的暖流被喷入腹中，直窜上喉。

沾满粘液的欲望被迅速从她体内抽离出来，温热的体液混合物滴滴答答地落在亚瑟腿间。

可落在他腿上的，除了银色的爱液外，还有鲜红的血。

_咣当！_

他冷漠地扔掉了那把刻有德鲁伊咒文的匕首。

她瘫在圆桌中央，两条腿无力地垂了下来，大口大口地喘着粗气，失控地颤抖着。

尽管她能感觉到那些一分钟前还承载着亚瑟温度的脏器正从她胸上的那条巨大的裂缝中流出来，而她依旧对刚才发生的事毫无头绪。

“嗯？亚瑟？”她捂着鲜血汹涌的伤口，轻唤爱人的名字。她伸出一只手，无力地朝亚瑟方向挥舞着，试图引起亚瑟的注意，可待了很久，依旧没有任何回应。她又试图坐起，可那张硕大的圆桌如同一块巨大的磁石，将她紧紧地攫在上头，动弹不得。

“这一刀，是替梅林报仇。”他语调几乎没有任何高低变化，冷酷得如同极地深寒。

“梅林……？”她虚弱地哼哼，脑中一片混乱。

“对，梅林。”他俯身面对着这个他痛恨至极的女人，冷笑着说道，“那个被你残忍烧死的梅林……”

异物被强行插入她的胸中，翻搅着。

她痛得连叫喊的能力都失掉了，只得圆睁着双目，无言地望着她深爱的男人。

他的手臂深深地嵌入她的胸腔，直掏向心脏。

“曾几何时我是多么热爱你这颗勇敢而真诚的心，”他死死钳住她的心脏，“可如今它因嫉妒和自私腐坏了，这是多么地可惜啊……可惜了这颗美丽的心……”他用力往外一扯，鲜血从被掐断的大动脉中汹涌喷出，溅了他一身，“噢~我可爱的格尼薇儿~美丽又勤劳的格尼薇儿~你何不亲眼瞧瞧你这颗丑陋的心有多么不堪入目？”

她张大了口，使劲全身的力气想说些什么，可她却什么也说不出，只能发出一息微弱得几乎听不见的咿咿呀呀。

她很痛很痛，但不是因为她所深爱的那个人在她胸口挖出的深洞，而是她看到了十五年前的自己——那个亲手曾亲手杀死亚瑟的自己，她终于懂得亚瑟临终前那个绝望的眼神的意味。

赤金、湛蓝、褐棕三色在她瞳仁中相互交错转换着，而最终都归于一抹无色的泪。

亚瑟垂下视线，凝视这双不时闪过湛蓝水光荡漾的双眸，竟犹豫了起来。

_为什么？为什么他们会如此相似？_

“梅林……”

亚瑟眼前的这个女人这张丑陋狰狞的脸，竟慢慢幻化成他的样子……

_不可能！_

他连忙用手臂擦干眼中翻起的泪，格温的脸又重新清晰又起来。

她闭上了双目，不再挣扎，只静静地接接受命运对她的惩罚。尽管这种惩罚只会为他带来短暂的肉体上的痛苦，但只要能稍微地减轻压得她几近窒息的负罪感，她都欣然接受。她缓慢地将手挪到自己胸前，轻柔地搭在亚瑟的腕上。

他又攫住了那颗破碎的心，可这一次，他却再也下不了手了。

“别碰我！”

亚瑟神经质地甩开了她，并将他的手臂从这副及其让人厌恶的躯体中抽回。他受不了再在这女人的脸上看到任何一点和梅林相似的神情。

他鄙夷地俯视这个狼狈的女人，“我看你还是在这里慢慢等你的兰斯洛特来救你吧，如果你能熬到他攻入城堡的时候。”他拾起地上的套衫，擦干了手上的血渍，然后把肮脏的套衫卷成一团，随手丢到她的身上，甩开大门一走了之。

空荡荡的房间重新归于死寂，除了那个藏匿在斑斑血渍下苟延残喘的她。

  


[I]此处引用了白朗宁夫人十四行情诗之六，非本文作者所作


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter  21** _

 

亚瑟死撑着被沉甸甸金皇冠压得快要断掉的脖子，故作用心地听着底下一群陌生的大臣们禀报战况。

这群所谓的大臣，所谓誓死效忠亚瑟的人，他几乎一个都不认识。曾同他东征西伐出生入死的臣子和骑士们几乎不是战死了就是在格温的胁迫下早早地归隐田园了，当然这对他们来说都是好下场，有些亚瑟不太记得名字的人甚至无缘无故成了失踪人口，而他们的家人估计也不会来向亚瑟讨回他们的亲人。

一想到格温竟背着他做了这么多伤天害理的事情，他就感到脊背阵阵发凉。

可他恐慌又有何用呢？他甚至不知道他的臣子是什么时候被换成这些人的，战场上所向披靡的亚瑟王几乎从来没关心过朝堂上的事，这都是他的错，他太过依赖格温，太过依赖梅林，太过依赖他毫无缘由的自信。可当他知道这一切时，都太迟了。

他溜着眼珠子，谨慎地审视着他的处境。

昨晚上他用德鲁伊人给的匕首捅了那个阴险狠毒的女人一刀。

这可真是个绝妙的计谋，一石二鸟。很可惜并不是他想出来的。

亚瑟回想起德鲁伊人来找他的情形。

 

“伟大的国王，亚瑟·潘德拉刚。我谨代本人以及我的族人们请求您，勇猛无敌的阿尔比恩之王，以古今诸神之名以及诸神所赐予您的正义之力，用这把神之刃裁决的您的王后格尼薇儿殿下以死刑。”

“可笑！我为什么要这么做？我为什么要乖乖地听你的话杀死我的王后？难道你不觉得你的要求很荒谬吗？”

“伟大的国王，荒谬的并不是我们，而是您的王后，和这个混乱失控的世界与国度。”

“怎么说？”

“容我实言，陛下，您的王后早已不是您的王后了，她是另一个人，一个没有灵魂的人。或者说，她只是一具没有灵魂的躯壳，一具被邪恶与无止尽的贪欲操纵的傀儡。”

“胡说！”

“我有没有胡说，国王陛下您很清楚。”

“……”

“是谁将您与艾默瑞斯陷入这一次又一次的绝境？是谁害得您跟艾默瑞斯天人永隔？是她和莫甘娜一手制造了您和这个王国的悲剧，您的悲剧，也是万千臣民的悲剧，而如今原本正直的兰斯洛特爵士也因她的蛊惑而迷失了原本诚实善良的心，正率领着敌人的部队以拯救格尼薇儿、清除魔法余党之名谋夺您的王位与土地！所以只有杀了她，才能彻底结束这一场无休止的噩梦。”

“慢着，你们德鲁伊人不是一向自诩清高的吗？你们不是毫不关心俗事吗？况且我和梅林曾经血洗德鲁伊。血海深仇，不共戴天，你们为什么要来帮我？”

“国王陛下，我们帮的并不是您，是无辜的苍生百姓。我的族人预见了战争带来的生灵涂炭。肥沃的大地变为腐朽的焦土，郁葱的树木被砍伐做成杀人的武器，清甜的河水被污血染得腥臭，黎民哀嚎，万物悲鸣，日月无光，星辉失色，异界妖魔冲破屏障，汹涌而至，世界陷入一片混沌……这一切都不是我们所希望见到的。况且，艾默瑞斯已经从上一任族长莫德雷德的手上接任了族长的身份，所以艾默瑞斯的仇敌，就是德鲁伊的仇敌！”

这一句刚说完，亚瑟便毫不犹豫地从德鲁伊人手上接过了匕首。

“告诉我，怎么用？”

 

亚瑟不自在地直了直身体。他实在坐立难安，可并不是因王后之死，而是他犯愁该怎么把这场戏演下去。底下的臣子几乎全是格温的人，当然，他也拥有一小部分属于他的亲卫在门外待命，可毕竟实力非常有限，所以他需要一个合情合理的“事件”来推动情节的发展。

格温的尸体被发现→宣告王后逝世（格温余党被清除）→兰斯洛特失去入侵卡梅洛的理由（击溃兰斯洛特心理防线）→敌军联盟因失去主将及内部矛盾溃散→解除卡梅洛危机。

以上便是伟大的亚瑟王苦思冥想得出的计划，虽然不太完美，但好歹也是个解决问题的办法。然而这个计划的第一步，却已让亚瑟感到举步维艰了，因为他等了又等，似乎始终没有人发现王后失踪，就连底下这群格温的爪牙，也似乎并不在意王后并没有出席今天的会议。

他着急得不得了。

“目前我军的形势不容乐观，因此我认为我们应该把力量集中在对付敌军主力身上，只要打败了兰斯洛特，他们这群乌合之众也就会自动解散了。敌军的主力从南面进攻，所以我们应该在南边的阿斯格拉[1]山附近设重兵埋伏，那边是进城的必经之路。”

“不！这简直是个蠢主意！别忘了兰斯洛特也很熟悉卡梅洛的地形，他怎么会中你的计？照我说应该把兵力埋伏在城外的森林里，布上陷阱，应该能支撑一会……”

“哼我看出馊主意的是你才对吧！这样跟缴械投降有什么区别？！还是说你根本就是叛徒兰斯洛特派来的间谍？！人来！给我把这个卖国贼绑起来！”

“你才是卖国贼！你全家都是卖国贼！”

说着说着，底下的大臣们便趁势扭打起来，丑态毕露，可亚瑟根本懒得理睬，他现在只一心想着怎么解决格温的问题以及尽早让兰斯洛特这个死脑筋断了夺取卡梅洛的念头，然而他那被杂事搅得混乱无比的大脑里却总存在这一个永远无法抹掉的影子。

他无意识地抚住嘴唇。

如果梅林在这里，他一定能想出一个更好的办法解决问题。可是如果梅林还在的话，根本就不会发生兰斯洛特投敌的事情了吧。

或许最初他就不该回来卡梅洛的，或许他应该听高汶的劝跟梅林远走高飞。一切都是他的错，一切都是他犹豫不决的错。

想到这里，他的鼻子又酸酸的。

_咚隆！_

原本紧闭的议会厅大门突然一声巨响，惊动了会议厅里的人们。

高贵美艳的王后格温拖着一袭长尾的纯白纱裙，脚踏镶满闪烁宝石的金丝绣制高跟鞋，昂首挺胸，精神抖擞地走了进来。

她身后跟着的还有两个和她相比起来有些萎靡的小家伙——亚瑟那窝囊的不肖子和他的小男仆跟班，

几乎就在她出现的同时，亚瑟惊得嗖地站了起来，他又惊又怒地瞪着格温，半晌说不出话来。

“你……”他指着格温结结巴巴。

“抱歉亚瑟，我来晚了，昨夜睡得不太好。”她嘴角挂着甜丝丝的微笑，主动伸手牵住亚瑟，仿佛一对真正的值得让人艳羡的小情人，而非杂物房里互相残杀的爱侣。

亚瑟感到难以置信。他明明已经杀死了她，他确信自己亲手把刻有德鲁伊咒文的利刃——那把德鲁伊人自称甚至可以杀死中级祭司的神兵利器刺进了她的胸膛，可怎么会？怎么可能？！

难道她习得了更高级的魔法？还是说，她根本就不是人类？不可能，格温就算再恶毒，她也是人类，这一点他比谁都清楚。可是面前的这个人究竟还是不是他所知道的那个格温，他却不敢确认。

这个深不可测的枕边人，让亚瑟感到害怕极了。他下意识地把手搭在了佩剑上，他已不在乎是不是要在人们面前演戏，他也不在乎背上弑妻的恶名，他要手刃这个恶魔，手刃这个害死他挚爱的女人！

亚瑟凶狠狠地盯着本该死去的格温。他决定只要她敢再靠近一步，他就一剑了结她。

底下的大臣们面面相觑，谁都知道国王陛下对王后的态度很是厌恶，谁也不敢轻举妄动。

“瞧你紧张得……”格温赶在亚瑟拔剑之前，便箭步上前按住了他握剑的手。“一定是战况告急让陛下操心了。”她轻松谈笑道，“别担心陛下，我已经想到了应付兰斯洛特的良方，陛下何不冷静下来听过之后再做决定？”她又腼腆地笑了笑，轻柔地拍了拍亚瑟的手。

温婉流转的眼波里，深藏着不可动摇的坚定意志。正是这熟悉的坚毅和眼神深深地震撼了亚瑟。

亚瑟明明恨得牙痒痒，可腰间的剑却好似被铸在了剑鞘里，怎么也拔不出。可很快他又发现，并不是剑被铸在了剑鞘里，而是他丧失了再一次让剑出鞘的勇气。他明明是那么痛恨格温，可为什么就是无法对曾经的枕边人狠心下手？不……他已经下过一次手了，可为什么？这次他却再也提不起勇气了？

是杀戮无法弥补他心中的洞，还是他由始至终都是个活在梅林阴影下的懦夫？

正当他犹豫再三，怒火与悲泣在他的眼眶中交叠更替，久久不得下定决心时，格温已抢在他前头，轻柔地说了声。

_谢谢。_

流转眼波中的似曾相识。

他握剑的手瞬间失掉了力气。

格温转过身去，庄严地宣布。

“我宣布，阿尔比恩联合王国及卡梅洛将由王子加拉哈德·潘德拉刚继承，即日生效！”说罢她朝加拉哈德的男仆甩了个眼神，那男仆便行动迅速噌噌地走上前去，递上了一卷印上蜡封的羊皮卷诏书。

亚瑟诧异地盯着她，可她没有看回去，却把亚瑟的手握得更紧了。

“这一份是国王陛下早前签署的诏书。”她举起诏书，“从今天起加拉哈德就是卡梅洛的国王了。”她用眼神示意加拉哈德下跪接旨。

加拉哈德战战兢兢愣了半晌，他搞不懂母后葫芦里卖的是什么药。早前他才因趁梅林谋杀格温之时试图某朝篡位，结果事情败露，没死成的格温差点没把他也打入死牢，他知道以母后的性格，她不可能真让他继承王国的，因为最想夺得王位的人就是她自己。可如今她却一反常态，把王国拱手相让与他，所以一时间，比起喜出望外，王子心中更多的是无比的恐惧，还有怨恨，杀死他心爱的独角兽的怨恨。

“加拉哈德王子，你临危受命，如今阿尔比恩百姓的身家性命都交给你了。”格温命令道，言语之间没给他半点犹豫的机会。

格拉伊用手肘连撞了加拉哈德两遍，才让王子殿下的魂儿收了回来。

加拉哈德魂不守舍地走到了格温和亚瑟的面前，单膝跪下，接过了诏书。

“另外，”格温又向大臣们宣布，“我命令你们立即将所有士兵撤回卡梅洛，不许抵抗兰斯洛特和他的军队。”

大臣们不敢相信自己的耳朵，还有亚瑟和加拉哈德。

“可这样我们岂不是必败无疑？”其中一位大臣忍不住质问道。

“对啊对啊！岂能轻易言弃？”其余的大臣也都附和道。

这个答案，也是亚瑟和加拉哈德想知道的，所以他们谁也没有作声。

“兰斯洛特由始至终要的都是我，不是卡梅洛。”格温冷静地说道。“我和国王陛下会立即离开卡梅洛，前往圣林石阵[2]。”她又牵起了亚瑟的手，他与她十指紧扣。“只有我们两人，你们谁也别跟来，不要做无谓的牺牲。”

亚瑟牵着格温的手，竟感到一股令他莫名心悸的暖意缓缓流过，流进他的血里，流进他的心里，至于原因，他也说不清。

“如果兰斯洛特攻城，你们就放他进来，只要不抵抗，他是不会伤害任何人的。”格温朝加拉哈德投去了一个意味深长的眼神。

“可是……可是……”大臣们不敢问及兰斯洛特倘若发现王后不在城里该怎么办，也许兰斯洛特会恼羞成怒，把他们统统杀光，毕竟他们和兰斯洛特的交情并没有深厚到哪里去。

格温当然知道他们顾虑的是什么，“如果兰斯洛特问及我和亚瑟的下落，你们就如实告诉他，不必向他隐瞒任何情况。”

“但……”大臣们还是不放心。

“不必但是了，”格温不耐烦地打断了大臣的话，“从现在起，加拉哈德才是你们的国王，一切都听他的。”

“加拉哈德。”她这一次语气柔和了许多，“今天起，你背负的就不仅仅是别人对你的期望了，”她当着他的面瞄了一眼男仆格拉伊，他的脸唰地红了。“你背负的是整个王国，和所有人的希望。这个担子足够沉重得让你一夜成长，别以为授予你王位是对你的恩赐，这完全是对你的惩罚，对你之前的失礼的贪婪和任性的惩罚。如果你是一个真正有能之人，你会成为人们尊重的国王，你会被人们称颂一辈子；反之，你会背上千古骂名，直到你进入坟墓，直到你的骨肉化成飞灰，直到王国的陨落，人们不会忘记你的坏。”她单手抚着他的胸膛，“你有一颗善良纯洁的心，它被乌云蒙蔽了，可我相信有人能为你拨开心中的乌云，那个人才是真正属于你的独角兽，请好好珍惜。”她牵起男仆的手放在加拉哈德的手心里。

王子与男仆相视笑泣。加拉哈德的母后过去可从没对他说过这么多话，更没真正承认过他或是他的男仆。可这对他来说已经不重要了，过去的一切都不重要了，因为他们，属于未来。

 

§,§,§

 

这一夜，他们没有在卡梅洛多作一刻钟的停留，就连为加拉哈德临时安排的登基典礼也没有参加，便急匆匆上路。两人二马穿行于卡梅洛森林中，斑驳月色散落在沉默的旅人身上，显得格外苍凉孤寂。

亚瑟骑着马跟在格温的身后，无言凝视着她熟悉而陌生的背影。

空虚、迷茫、无止境的生命。

他不晓得格温要将他领向何方，也不知道格温究竟想要他做什么，更弄不懂为什么那一刀没杀死她。

可这个世界上有太多的事情让他想不通了。比如他始终记不清楚十六年前梅林杀死他的那个夜晚之后发生的事；比如他永远也无法得知梅林是怎样神奇地令他复活；比如他从来搞不懂为什么被莫德雷德刺伤的旧患发作时每次都几乎要了他的老命，可结局总能化险为夷；比如他总觉得自己跟梅林之间有种无法形容的羁绊，即便梅林已经死去，他却依旧会觉得，梅林从未离开他一步。

一路上他苦思冥想了很多，却始终无法得出结论。

春风料峭，一点都不比寒冬的冷风温和，反而因为空气中一份湿气显得更加寒凉刺骨。这无情的冰冷侵蚀着他所余不多思想和意志。

亚瑟扯紧了些身上的斗篷，可薄薄的衣衫无法抵御他体虚产生的寒意。急速击打在他身的寒风凉的渗人，他牙齿咯哒哒地打着颤，嘴唇干燥开裂渗出了血。可最终击倒国王的，却是马背上的颠簸。

矮树丛中传来一声闷响。亚瑟体力不支从马背上滚落了下来。

亚瑟的坐骑嗖地窜到了格温的前面，然后迅速隐没在黑暗的森林之中。

“亚瑟！”格温大惊失色。她急忙调转马头，跳下马抱起疲惫不堪的亚瑟。“你摔伤了吗？”她慌乱地查看亚瑟有没有受伤，在检查确认亚瑟没有伤着筋骨，才松了一口气。“对不起，对不起，都是我太心急了。”她跪倒在亚瑟身边的小水潭里，焦急地朝亚瑟道，眼框里滚着的泪珠子发烫。

“可我们再也不必担心了。我再也不会离开你了。”

亚瑟虚弱地捂着胸口喘气，他冷得发抖。

肮脏的小泥点溅了她一身。格温圈起他的颈窝，心疼地用袖口擦掉亚瑟脸上的泥泞，毫不在意这会弄脏她漂亮的裙子。

“你……你是不……”

含糊的梦中呓语失掉了最后的几个字，可她能猜到他想说的话。

她轻柔地将亚瑟的揽入怀里，忧伤地捧着他的颈窝，安抚这头受伤的雄狮。

她不知道孤注一掷所换来的结局是否会如她所愿，可既然上天阴差阳错地赐给她这个机会，她只能拼命一搏，即便她因此而辜负天下。

 “休息吧……亚瑟。”

昏暗的森林中闪现出一抹耀目的金。

 

§,§,§

 

兰斯洛特果然名不虚传。

对于登位不到半天的新王加拉哈德来说，在面临兵败如山倒的恶劣战况时仍能保持冷静，不立即吓尿或是弃城而逃，实属不易。

“兰斯洛特的大军已经在城门外了！我们……我们快守不住了陛下！”前来报讯的士兵再一次重复了他方才说的话，生怕登基庆典上喧闹的人们没听清他的话。

这一次，宴席上终于鸦雀无声。

可宴席上的贵宾们并没有如那位士兵所预想的那样，被这可怕的消息吓得炸开了锅或是慌作一团。他们很冷静，似乎所有人都对今日的境况早有所料。人们默契地将目光集中在潘德拉刚家族唯一的子嗣，新任的，也许也是阿尔比恩及卡梅洛最后一任国王——加拉哈德的身上。

所有人都注视着他。

_咕噜。_

加拉哈德王歪着脑袋斜靠在王座上，不紧不慢地咽下了一大口葡萄酒。甘香醇美的浆液的余味在他口中的激荡，经久不散。

他双颊泛红，嘴角带笑，满意地把杯子伸向男仆，示意多要一杯。

男仆毕恭毕敬地为他的王又斟上了一杯嫣红的酒，满满的，满得连高贵的金杯都盛不住。

报讯的士兵疑惑不解地环视了一周，这些达官贵人不在乎士兵和平民的生死，可连自己的性命也不在乎了吗？！

“国王陛下！？”焦虑狼狈的士兵几近嘶吼。“请您尽快发号施令！是战？还是逃！？”

一饮而尽！

_咣当！_

金杯被摔到堂前，砸出了一个难看的凹洞。

加拉哈德用袖口猛地拭去嘴边的如血佳酿，“开门！”他竭斯底里地怒吼着拔出腰间的佩剑，举向前方，“我以国王之名命令你们，开门迎战！今晚，我们将与王国的叛徒决一死战！”

人们为少年加拉哈德的勇气惊叹不已，欢呼从人群中传来。可有多少是真心赞叹，有多少是暗中嘲讽，无人知晓。因为他们并不在乎谁当国王，只在乎自己的家族是否能从这场实力悬殊且成败早有定论的战争中捞到好处。

 

§,§,§

 

这一定是上天对他的怜悯。

梅林想着，那天亚瑟的一刀，剁碎了他的心，却意外地让他重拾了久违的自由。

他眼帘微垂，嘴唇轻动，弹指之间便在他和亚瑟的周围布下了防护魔法。这种魔法很隐秘，一般的法师根本无法察觉，也更强大，强大得连他也没有自信能够破解。

可惜的是这种魔法没法维持很久，一个小时已经是他的上限了。不过对于他和亚瑟来说，一个小时已经足够奢侈了。

王后的华服附着在他身上显得十分垮塌，尤其是那平坦的胸膛和凸显女性魅力的设计显得格格不入。不过他也没有别的选择了，匆匆出逃，并没有给予他收拾的时间。相比起他这身糟糕的服装，他更忧心自己来不及拯救亚瑟的性命，以及这可疑的破局。

他扯下胸前的衣服，原本光洁的左胸下方多了个突起的红色印记，乍看之下只是个新伤痊愈的标志，可细看便会发现，那印记的走向是极有规律的，与其说是疤痕，倒不如说是某种符咒。

不必多作猜测，也知道一定是亚瑟那把刀的杰作。亚瑟刺下那一刀的刹那，确是伤透了他的心，那恶意满满的眼神和毒辣无比的诅咒，让他不敢相信，那么可怕的亚瑟竟然是他所深爱的那个男人。即便在亚瑟眼前的，并不是他，而是格温，可这样的亚瑟，实在与他所幻想的那个人相去甚远，又或者说，其实是他一直以来把他想象得太过美好，那个闪耀着金色光芒的男人和王者，也不过是个普通的寻常人。

而亚瑟赐给他的伤，也不过是他自作孽的小小惩罚。尽管这个来路不明的符咒不知又会带给他怎样的诅咒，但好运却意外地率先降临。原本已变成精灵的他竟又恢复成人类的模样，并重获施用魔法的能力。

他不懂为什么，却愿意相信这是上天对这满身罪孽的他一个小小的恩赐。他并不贪婪，他想要的只是亚瑟，他爱的亚瑟。

他远远地窥看着亚瑟，紧紧地掩着嘴埋首苦泣，他明明抽泣得快要窒息，却不敢弄出半点声响，也不敢靠近亚瑟一步，生怕呜咽声会惊扰国王的美梦。

若不是真正失去过，便绝不懂得拥有的珍贵。

人也是，魔法也是。

魔法回来了，可人呢？

啜泣停止了。

 

§,§,§

 

两军对峙。

“你想要什么，兰斯洛特。”新王骑着他的白色骏马，初次披上亚瑟留下战甲，走到了军阵的最前方。“你想要从这片土地上掠夺什么？”少年威风十足，已俨然一位真正能担得起一个国家的王。

兰斯洛特坐在法兰西国王送给他的栗色的阿哈尔捷金马上，冷静地说，“我只想要一个人，请给我行个方便，加拉哈德。”

“我是阿尔比恩和卡梅洛的国王！也是你的主人。”加拉哈德昂着首，居高临下，丝毫不愿露出半分胆怯“请注意你的用语，叛徒！”他压低了嗓音威武地说。

“我无意与你纠缠。请把你的母亲请出来。”兰斯洛特并不在乎加拉哈德说什么难听的话惹怒他，只不停朝新国王身后的军队张望，但求能寻得一点格温的踪影的痕迹。

“凭什么？”加拉哈德高傲地质问，一点都不把兰斯洛特放在眼里。“就凭你这个被驱逐出境的叛徒？就想见卡梅洛的王后娘娘？噢~~抱歉~~差点忘了，她不仅是你的主人，也是你的女人……婊子与浪子，多么天作地和的一对狗男女啊！”他的语气轻佻十足，眼神里充满蔑视，只是不知这冷酷的嘲讽究竟是伤了谁的心。

“她是你的母亲！”兰斯洛特难得被激怒，他很是生气地说，“你没有资格这样说她。”

“但我也是潘德拉刚的儿子，”加拉哈德自嘲，“那个被她背叛，被她伤得体悟完肤，被她害的生不如死的男人的儿子！”他此刻竟是那么希望自己是一个真正的潘德拉刚，或许，他的愧疚感会少一些。

兰斯洛特怔然，哑口无言。

他的亲生儿子，认他人作父。当然，他并没有责怪加拉哈德的资格，因为加拉哈德说得没错，错的人是他。他迅速转投了法军阵营，这是精灵长老对他的安排，救活格温的代价。他背叛了他的誓言和朋友，他不能再背叛他的爱情。

“你爱她吗？”加拉哈德问道，“噢，你当然会说你爱。”他自问自答，“你为了她背叛所有人，背叛了信任你的朋友，”他冷嘲热讽。“这是多么伟大的爱啊……”他语气里充满不屑。

加拉哈德说出这样的话，让兰斯洛特既是欣慰，又是心痛。欣慰的是他不再是当年那个任性的王子，心痛的是他的亲生骨肉对他的轻视。

“你还记得你的身份吗？兰斯洛特？”加拉哈德厉声质问，“你还记得你曾经的宣誓么？你发誓要守护这片土地！你发誓要守护这里的人民！你发誓要效忠你的国王！而如今你在干什么？！你正屠杀你的人民，毁灭你的土地！”

此刻的加拉哈德，竟毫无疑问地，就是一位真正的王。

“我从未想过伤害任何人。”兰斯洛特恢复了平静，淡淡地说，没有表露出任何情绪。“只要你把格温交出来，我们就会离开。”

“况且。”他停顿了一下，“多年以前，我已经实现过我的承诺，为卡梅洛付出过，作为卡梅洛的骑士，我已经完成了我的使命。我从来追求的，不过是最单纯的爱情。”他低声说道。这不像兰斯洛特会说的话，可是他确实说了，因为对面的是他和她的亲生骨肉，因为他除了她以外别无所求。

“那你从卡梅洛叛逃的时候为什么不带走她呢？那个恶毒的女人，没人想把她留在身边。”加拉哈德愤怒地吼叫，就像一个失掉理智的疯子，他巴不得将所有怨恨，对他可耻的身世给他带来的侮辱，对他生母杀害他挚爱的怨恨，统统发泄在他的身生父亲的身上。

“这个我没有必要向你解释。”兰斯洛特对当日发生的惨案并不知情，那位罪恶的祸首，已永远离开了这个世界。他只是对自己的不告而别有口难言。在格温被梅林烧得奄奄一息之后，兰斯洛特第一时间去寻求精灵长老的协助。只可惜对精灵长老来说，兰斯洛特早就已经是一枚不忠诚的弃子，根本不愿意帮忙。他们还逼迫他解释何故任务接连失败，这恰恰是这是诚实的兰斯洛特最难以启齿的秘密，也是他以这非人非鬼的身份回归卡梅洛，回归他所爱身边的代价。可是他最终还是失败了，因为那愚不可及的爱情，他失败了，并得到了对他而言最最最可怕的惩罚。他苦苦恳求、许下无数承诺试图求的原谅，而最终，精灵长老和他达成了协议，他们要求兰斯洛特完成最后一件任务，就是加入法军，攻陷卡梅洛，并且保证亚瑟要在五朔节这天死去，然后他就可以带格温远离卡梅洛，远离亚瑟，远离阿尔比恩，逃到大陆化沙之地，逃到大海干涸之处，逃到日月无华之境……他也不知道他们该逃向何处，可只要可以带走格温，带她远离是非，这便是桃园仙境。这是他最后的机会，也是格温最后的机会。

“我最后说一遍，把你母亲交出来，否则我将血洗卡梅洛。”他大胆地扬言威胁道。

当然他的威胁仅限于威胁，毕竟兰斯洛特还是兰斯洛特。尽管他对曾经的朋友狠下杀手，可在内心深处，他却依旧有颗温柔善良的心。兰斯洛特带领这支打着攻占卡梅洛旗号的大军，由始至终，目标都是格温。只是格温对权位的恋栈似乎远大于他的想象和对他的爱。兰斯洛特认为她不肯随他离去，褪下华服与皇冠做个普通的女人。

兰斯洛特最不愿做的，最不愿面对的就是与卡梅洛与亚瑟、与他的亲生儿子兵戎相见，而如今事情却偏偏都朝着他最不愿看到的方向发展。

“看来我们不必浪费唇舌了。”加拉哈德不知何处而来的勇气，果敢地抽出了他的红柄剑。他似乎不想给兰斯洛特留任何犹豫的余地，更不想留给自己犹豫的空间，在如此悬殊实力相较之下，这位新王真正想要的，大概只是一个足够轰烈的结局。“速战速决吧！”他高举佩剑，扭向他的兵士，振臂高呼。

那闪闪发亮的的宝剑，在地面上投射出一个巨大闪耀着圣光的十字，仿佛是天父在为他们祷告。

“冲啊！”

刺耳的马嘶、令人胆颤的刀剑碰撞还有热血男儿的高声呼喊以及败者的呻吟，在父与子的剑尖交织指挥下，于卡梅洛明净的星空里谱奏出有史以来最令人心碎的腥红交响曲。

 

§,§,§

 

皓月当空，星河无垠。

他即将走到他的终点。一个人。

亚瑟独卧在圣林石阵中心的石板上，强撑着沉重的眼皮，目之所及的，是无数条飘渺流淌与浩瀚苍穹之中的银河，还有黯淡的月，失光的星……还有。

“梅林……”

泪珠子还来不及挣脱出眼眶的束缚，便已凝结成沉重的冰霜，层层叠叠，堆积在金黄色的睫毛之上。

可无论冰霜再怎么厚重，也无法掩埋住他那双透着无穷思念的双眸。

他不停念念叨叨着那个名字，好似念着念着梅林就真的会出现在他面前似的。他希望自己真的拥有这般神奇的魔力，可以将他死去的恋人召至面前，陪伴他走过这空虚人生的最后一段，只可惜他越是努力地想象梅林在他身边，他便越是清醒地意识到，陪伴走过他余生的只有无法实现的遗憾和死神。

他最后还是没有成为答应乌瑟那样伟大的国王，可他也不曾辜负别人给他的名号，作为一个国王的是非功过，都不由得他来决断，而他此生最为遗憾的辜负，便只有他的真情。

_梅林，你会在阿瓦隆等我吗？_

无声的哀叹。

那个女人，他曾经的王后格温，最后还是把他一个人丢在了这里，没留下一句告别，就这么走了。有那么几个瞬间，他以为她就是他，然而亚瑟知道，梅林是不会就这么丢下他走掉的，所以这一切都是他自作多情自以为是罢了。

无数画面在他眼前闪回，快乐的他，悲伤的他，愤怒的他，哀怨的他……他好似风，穿梭在回忆的森林里，不断寻找着自己的踪影。他伸出手，试图去抓住一片枯萎的叶，一片带着忧伤的回忆，但他发觉自己什么也捞不住，因为那个世界已经再也不属于他。

他吸了吸鼻，但酸苦的涕堵住了腔他的喉。他想念梅林，想极了他。他不甘心，不甘心自己将会带着这一腔填满了愧疚的思念，走向那个未知的世界。

亚瑟使尽全力，抬起了左手，挡在眼前。

这刺眼的月光，竟没有一丝温暖。要是梅林在，他一定不会感到如此寒冷。

他倦了。那双不再明亮的眸子，终究还是敌不住的冰霜透骨寒。

完了，一切都完了。越发沉重的且疼痛的眼皮，缓缓地耷拉了下来，他的手臂也软了下来，慢慢地，慢慢地，垂下了石台。

“再见了……”他向世界做出了最后的告别。

 

§,§,§

 

当兰斯洛特率军前往圣林石阵的时候，似乎一切都该结束了。

卡梅洛陨落了，它曾经的新王，加拉哈德同兰斯洛特的大军战至最后一兵一卒。兰斯洛特并没有残忍到忍心伤害自己的骨肉，他只命人活捉加拉哈德以及其他曾在这座城辉煌的时候得益的人们，然而正如他的爱情一般，兰斯洛特没有掌控的权利。就在他离开不久后，法军里一个叫做约瑟首领向年轻的国王发起了骑士决斗。国王为了守护他的格拉伊，接受了挑战。在他最后的时刻，他躺在男仆的怀里，握住了他缠了三色带的手，他说他的肉体因为独角兽而得到救赎，然而令他灵魂得到救赎的却是他的格拉伊[3]。

他离去的那一日，是五朔节[4]。

_这个世界上真正的理想乡和天堂，不在神祗的居处，而是在你的心里。_

 

§,§,§

 

忽地，一阵暖人心窝的温度在亚瑟双颊蔓延开来。

亚瑟惊颤了一下，他不敢相信，可直觉又告诉他，他可以相信。

“梅……”他抿着嘴心虚地发出了一个轻微的音节，轻得几乎连他自己也听不见。

幸福来得太突兀，突兀得他不知该如何应对。

“嘘。”梅林在他耳边嘘了一声，让他不要说话。

掌心的温热传至他的全身，融化了睫毛上的冰霜。冰冷泪又重新变得滚烫起来，灼得他满脸通红。

亚瑟吻上了他的掌心，这一刻，他仿佛获得了新生。

“你是我的梅林吗？”

“是，我就是你唯一的梅林，你死去的梅林。”梅林掌心的温度，就像一团燃烧着的烈火，那热烈的爱，强烈的爱，足以焚尽一切的爱，尽皆汇聚在此，汇聚在亚瑟的吻里。

“你好大胆……”积攒胸中已久的思念逼迫得亚瑟快要爆炸了。“竟然敢自私地死去。没有经过我的同意，你竟然敢……”

不必说完，亚瑟已抑制不住渴望，紧握住梅林的手腕，疯狂地舔吻起他的手心。

微潮的掌心咸咸的，满满的都是梅林的气味，亚瑟贪婪地从每一口呼吸中攫取梅林的气息。

这一次，梅林也不再多说什么，径直地吻上了亚瑟的颈。柔唇不歇息地攀爬于他的发鬓耳垂之间，厮磨，吮舐，没有含蓄的前戏，也没有矫揉的矜持，体贴地直抵亚瑟的每一个敏感地带。

亚瑟睁开眼看他的爱人，可不知是乌云蔽了日月星辉，还是热泪遮了清澈蓝眸，除了冰冷蚀骨的黑暗以外，他竟什么也看不到。

 _可惜了，他再也看不见他的梅林了。_ 这样的遗憾，即便是英武如他这样的王也会因此而感伤。

几缕柔软的发丝拂过他的面。

他有些许怯了，怯的不是瞎了眼，而是一句问不出口的话。

 _梅林是人？是鬼？抑或非人非鬼。_ 直到生命的最后，他仍担忧他的梅林最后的下场会是如何。想到这里，泪决堤了。

梅林并不好奇为何亚瑟会在此刻无故落泪，只用双唇轻柔地拾掇起他眼角的泪。他并不是算得上是一个特别细心的男仆，在更多的时候，亚瑟对他人的感情比他更要细腻百倍，然而，这世上能够在任何时候抚慰他们的，也只有彼此。

梅林独一无二的唇的触感与温度，足以释除他的不安与畏惧。

他如饥似渴地吻着他的眉他的眼，吸吮眼梢间的泪，这以沉重代价换回的珍宝，他一颗也不想落下。

亚瑟也同样不顾一切探向梅林的发端。指尖从额角两遍贴着头皮划过柔顺的黑发，十指的每一次撩拨，都让空气中散发着无比熟悉的，梅林的香味。

_梅林，梅林。_

连呼吸里都是他的气味，绝妙的费洛蒙的气味，就像为他残破的身体注入了新的力量。

他喜欢这样的梅林，毛躁又温顺的小狗。记忆中的年少时光里，他总爱像这样逗弄他的叛逆小忠犬，揉乱他的头毛，然后满意地欣赏他炸毛的表情。他展露出略带傻气的微笑。

快乐的年少时光，早已一去不复返，而上天恩赐的这稍纵即逝的温存时刻，又能有多长久呢？

他双手抚向梅林的耳后，捧住他的脸，一点一点地，用指尖触碰这熟悉的轮廓和肤质，他从未如此感激过上天赐给他这样的美好。他贪婪地大口呼吸着面前的梅林，恨不得把每一口带着梅林气息的空气都吸进胸里。

_软软的，柔柔的，暖暖的。满满的爱意，满满的梅林的爱意。_

他微笑着，看着他可爱的梅林，微笑着，尽管他并不能真的看到他。

记忆中的梅林，年轻的梅林，他爱的梅林，永远不愿再放手的梅林，即便他再也看不清他的模样，他依旧是那么爱他，正如最初。

凌乱金丝与黑发纠缠交结，微风中夹杂着的费洛蒙气味，让他砰然心醉。

上唇与下齿交叠缠绵，昭示着孤独的灵魂们终于又找到了飘散在错落时空中的伴侣。

他们的吻称不上激情澎湃，也称不上柔情蜜意，只是那么自然，自然得如同亲吻自己身体的一部分，又或是，他俩根本就同为一体？

亚瑟突然意识到，硬币的两面的意思。

他曾在病榻缠绵中梦见过那条年轻时曾与他争斗的巨龙，那条龙说梅林和他是硬币的两面，他和他的命运本为一体，谁也缺不了谁。梅林绝不会放弃他，正如他也绝不会放弃梅林一样，因为在彼此身体里跳动着的，是对方的心，在彼此血管中流淌着的，是对方的血。

可他要死了，他要死了。死了的他，还有可能再见到他挚爱的梅林么？

“你在烦恼什么吗？”梅林说，“除了我的吻，还有什么能让你犹豫？”

亚瑟连忙收回了他的思绪。他仿佛察觉到有金色的光在他面前闪动。

“亚瑟，你还爱我吗？”梅林的声音从他的侧后方飘到了右边。

亚瑟微微抬起嘴角，缓慢地伸起双手摸索前方。他试图让自己摸索的动作显得正常一些，而不像一个毫无尊严的快死的盲人。“为什么你会认为我不爱你，难道你现在还怀疑吗？”他努力克制住了自己颤抖的嗓音。

“因为，”梅林轻柔地捏住了亚瑟双手的指头，抬起一条腿用膝盖顶着石台，然后借力一步跨上了石台，他跪坐在亚瑟的大腿上，犹豫了一下，说，“因为我不是最值得拥有你的爱的人。”梅林拾亚瑟的手，吻住了亚瑟的指尖，“当初你没选择我，也许是依旧是个正确的决定。”他亲吻着亚瑟的手腕，陶醉地嗅着搏动的动脉里散发着的荷尔蒙。

“你不相信我。”亚瑟有些失落，在他生命的最后时刻，梅林还在责怪他。可这也是情有可原的，因为他确实是个怯懦的情人，他的摇摆和犹豫，伤害的人不止他和她。

梅林没有正面回答他的问题，只双手搭在亚瑟的胯骨之上。闪烁着金色幻彩的双瞳仿似能够看穿那层薄薄的亚麻质地面料底下的小秘密，因他而生的曼妙弧度。

他好不含蓄地咬了咬下唇，用几个小动作让小秘密轻易变成了大秘密。

掌心的温度很快在亚瑟的身体上蔓延开来，烧的他浑身火辣，他的皮肤刺痛不已，他的血管膨胀，炽热的、带着无限渴求的血液在他的血脉里奔腾，势要燃尽他最后的这点生命。

温热的掌缓慢地滑入了亚瑟的套衫里头。他顺着亚瑟优美又趁手的人鱼线，轻柔地推开了覆在其上的衣衫，亚瑟结实的腹肌瞬间一览无遗。

明亮的月光洒在亚瑟如同大理石雕像般完美比例的胴体上，显得格外洁白无瑕。

这是神的作品。被上帝精心雕琢的完美作品。

梅林从不掩饰他对这副身体的喜爱。

他俯下身来，轻啄了一下亚瑟的腹沟。

亚瑟仿佛感到一阵电流击中了他的腹，急速在他身体中的每个神经元间传递着。梅林的心意早就被施咒刻在他身体的每个细胞里，而这一击，彻底唤醒了梅林留在他身上的魔咒。

他决定从被腹毛覆盖着的地方品尝起。肆无忌惮的舌尖和门齿如同攻城掠地的死士，试图用接连不断的攻击叩开亚瑟王的大门。

他一路亲吻着亚瑟的下腹，一路用小指尖勾开了恼人的裤腰带，简陋的防线是如此轻易地被击溃。

情意满溢的唇，缓慢而细致地在这片久未开发的荒地爬行，它像一只蜗牛，小心翼翼地探索着，比如那片被神秘笼罩的蜜金色草丛，比如那座造型奇特的粉红色丘陵。而它路过的地方，会留下一些小记号，诸如挂在草丛边上的晶莹丝液，以及柔软丘陵上的暗红色印记之类。而当这只勤恳的小蜗牛终于历尽千辛攀上高耸的潘德拉刚之塔时，才忽地发现，原来潘德拉刚之塔并不是一座塔，而是一条愤怒的巨龙，它早已涨红了脸面，青筋尽现，挺直了身躯，试图它庞大的身形恫吓住这条可怜虫。

可巨龙忘记了，他可是这个世界上唯一的驭龙者。

驭龙者梅林用他的手掌扼制住了巨龙的身体，青色的突起从巨龙的根部盘旋而上，掌心中的微微颤动诉说着某人的小小期待。

当那条粉红色的巨龙完完全全地被温湿度适宜的口腔包覆其中时，亚瑟终于还是情不自禁地发出了可耻的低吟。

被牙齿叩磕摩擦的痛，被舌尖回旋舔弄的痒，还有临了扣人心弦的一吮一吸。

接下来的在梅林口中的每一下抽插的具体感觉是怎样的，他记不太清楚了，他只记得，梅林身上的汗和他出的一样多。

他宠溺地揉搓着梅林被淋漓大汗沁湿的头发，大口大口地享用这弥漫爱的气味的空气。

他身体的每一处，无论是敏感易红的耳后，还是被吻得有些发痒的乳首，抑或是方才的激情弄得无法松懈的分身，无一幸免地被落下了梅林独一无二的印记。这位人们口中贪婪又邪恶的法师，用这种放肆的方式，试图在全境内最伟大的国王的身体上宣示主权。

而高贵的国王陛下，也十分愿意向他亲爱的法师双手奉上他的全部领地。

亚瑟收紧了握着梅林腰的手，把他往自己的腰间压了下来。

梅林也把他勃起的性感贴上了亚瑟的身体，轻柔地在亚瑟的腹下腿间来回摩擦，时而亲近，时而疏远，就像一条顽皮的蛇捉弄他的舞蛇人。

亚瑟的摆动双手，抚弄着梅林性感的臀尖，他想要的更多，远多于他可以得到的。只是梅林不愿这么快向亚瑟敞开他的秘密花园，于是引导亚瑟探索他的另一领域，他执着亚瑟的手，拂过突挺的乳首，搭放左胸前。

那是梅林的节奏。

“只有和你在一起，我才会觉得自己是个人。对我来说，你一直都是我的一切。”他的笑眼中饱含泪水。

亚瑟感觉自己的手就像被放在了烧的滚烫的煎锅上，可是他知道那是梅林跃动着的心，为他而变得炽热无比的心。

“我爱你，发自内心地爱你，我承认从前犹豫过，挣扎过，退缩过，可是现在不再迟疑了，我可以肯定地告诉你，我爱你。”亚瑟不必多做思考，只需把他真实的想法告诉梅林。“我爱你的身体，爱你的自私，爱你的疯狂。”他主动握住了梅林膨胀的欲望，“我的爱从来都不是什么崇高的理想和牺牲，只有最纯粹的需要，对你的身体，对你的心灵的需要……可我却一直再找什么别的理由去说服自己和别人去爱你……但爱不就是这样的么？想要拥有对方的一切，”他浑浊的眼亮了起来，长久以来蒙在他心头和眼前的雾霾，似乎一扫而光。他终于向自己坦白了一直以来不敢承认的事。

“你的身，你的心，我都要。就像你也想要得到我的所有一样。”他眼前的梅林逐渐变得清晰起来。

他看到了梅林的脸，那是一张和以往的梅林有些许不一样的脸。但他很肯定面前的这个人就是梅林。

“这样的表白，足够证明我爱你了么？”他盯着梅林唇珠说。

梅林伸向亚瑟直挺的分身，“不够。”他拽住肿胀的粉红肉棒，凑了上去。

又是一个绵长的吻。

“嗯……呜……”唾液在两个饥渴至极的人的唇齿间交互传递，然后被囫囵吞下。亚瑟和梅林相互手执对方的炙热燃烧着的魔杖与权杖，疯狂地抚慰彼此，亲吻彼此。简单粗暴的对峙、冲突，剧烈碰撞，足够表达出这份深爱。

“我要……唔……”亚瑟双手捧住了梅林的臀部的两瓣，“我要在你身体的每一处画上我的记号，就像你在我的心里施咒……”他来回抚摸着那两瓣诱惑，然后悄悄伸向了间隙之中“我要将我的爱注入你的身体里……”他指尖迅速寻得了甬道的入口，他撩拨了一会儿，便打着转儿试探性地往里深入了一些。紧致的入口并不十分容易突破，才进去了一点，梅林便发出了吃疼的叫唤。

亚瑟抱歉地抽出了粘着粘液的两根手指，但梅林阻止了他。

“嗯……请继续。”梅林涨红了脸，一手圈住亚瑟的脖子，借力跪了起来，调整了一下自己的姿势。舒张的双腿夹着亚瑟的腰，不松不紧，恰到好处。

亚瑟以一种奇怪的角度盯着梅林的勃起，沿溯而上的是一把乌黑的及腰长卷发，凌乱地垂到了梅林肚脐的位置，粉嫩的乳首在头发的间隙中若隐若现。梅林低下头，长发拂过他的面。他们就这样静静地看着对方，生怕会错过一眼。四目交错，火花迸溅，炙人心扉。

“我现在知道你为什么要偷穿格温的衣服了。”亚瑟腆着脸笑道。

“我没有偷她的衣服。”梅林认真地说着，便反手握住身下亚瑟的肉茎，反复揉捻试探它的硬度，“我偷的……呜嗯……”他兴奋地皱了一下眉，喘息道“是她的男人……”

滑入。

欲念就像不断膨胀的无数泡泡，在他俩的身体里炸裂，一遍又一遍。

 

§,§,§

 

“停下！”冲在最前头的兰斯洛特扬了扬手，示意身后的大军停下。

对于来自海峡对岸的他们来说，所谓的圣林石阵不过是一个竖立着几块巨大石壁的败瓦残垣罢了，可对兰斯洛特来说，那里确实有一些东西在吸引着他。

是他最后的任务。

_就在那里，竟然在那里。_

他远远地就看到了石阵中央的那一抹红，孤零零地，静静地，躺在呼啸晚风中的红。

 

兰斯洛特曾想象过十八种同他再会的场景，却没料到会是这样的一番景象。

他翻身下了马，从手下的士兵处取了一个火炬，独自徒步到他曾经宣誓要以性命守护的王同时也是他朋友的那个人面前。

在这一片不知由何方神圣建造的巨型石阵遗址的团团簇拥之下，那位曾经的王者，身着绣着金龙的大红色披风，手捧一簇洁白盛开的铃兰，在石阵中央的石台上面带微笑地躺着，如同熟睡一般恬静安详。

_可事实上，他已经死了，彻底死了。_

在反复确认过之后，兰斯洛特只得遗憾地叹了口气，松开了搭在亚瑟脖子上测量脉搏的手，并仔细地为他重新整理被风吹得略显凌乱的发和衣衫，扫开了粘在他衣领上的几瓣铃兰花。

也许这也是他最完美的结局，也许他最终会如梅林所愿，抵达那个幸福的世界，那个他和梅林永远都没有资格进入的世界。他再也无法得知亚瑟是否能够谅解他和梅林在这个故事中各自扮演的角色。他们是如此的相似，为爱痴狂，为爱背叛，为爱背负一身永远无法偿还的血债。

他们之间唯一不同的是，他还拥有未来，梅林和亚瑟不再拥有的未来。也许好好地同所爱度过余生，也算是对曾经的朋友们最大的哀悼。

他想起来了。

“格温!”兰斯洛特疾声呼喊，他急切地四处张望。

在打败了加拉哈德以后，他搜遍了整个卡梅洛都没有发现格温和亚瑟，加拉哈宁死也不愿说出格温的下落，最后是一位投降的大臣告知亚瑟与格温最后离去的方向在此，并顺便对他讲了一个关于火刑的可怕故事。他和他的队伍追踪了几天才来到这里，而如今他们找到了死去多日的亚瑟，却不见格温踪影。

兰斯洛特认定是格温为亚瑟料理后事的，因为只可能是她了，最后作为亚瑟的妻子，她的义务已尽，从此刻开始，她就该有一个新的开始，一个和他一同开创的，新的开始。

“格温!我来接你了！”他弓起双手呈喇叭状，焦急地大喊大叫着，他必须尽快把格温接回去，只因这个莫名其妙的石阵令他心生无法言喻的不安。“格温，你在哪里？格温!格温!”

“嘘……嘘……我在这里，我的骑士。”格温的声音好似凭空生了出来。

兰斯洛特闻声望去，在他斜对面离石阵最外圈不远的地方倏地出现了一个神秘黑影。

“格温?”兰斯洛特举起火炬朝神秘黑影的方向照去，可火炬的亮度实在太有限，如此遥远距离根本什么也看不清。

“是我，兰斯洛特，我的挚爱。”黑影的方向传来格温的声音。

兰斯洛特也赶忙奔上前去。

眼里的黑影越来越清晰。

她穿着一身紫色的王后华服，就和她平时穿的那身一模一样，长长的拖尾被泥泞染污了不少，可这丝毫不能够影响到……

狂奔中的兰斯洛特突然定住了脚步，就在距离把她紧拥入怀还差十英尺的地方停了下来。他不敢上前，他犹豫了。

因为他这才发现那位穿着紫色华服的女子的面容实际被隐藏在了一件墨绿色的斗篷之下，如果她不揭开兜帽，他根本无法看清面前人的模样。

兰斯洛特也学会了不要轻易相信任何人，尽管对象是他深爱的女子。

“跟我走吧。一切都结束了，你可以毫无顾忌地跟我走了。”兰斯洛特将火炬往前伸了一些，试探性地提问，他希望在安全的距离内看清面前的这个人是否是真正的格温。

“好。”穿着兜帽的女子迟疑了一下，身体轻微晃动，声音听起来确实是格温。“可是，我还有一些事情没完成。”

兰斯洛特悬着的一颗心总算可以放下来了，他放松了紧绷的双肩，可是转念一想，他又恐她会再次食言，不愿同远走他乡隐姓埋名，“格温。亚瑟，你的丈夫，他已经死了，这一次他真的死了，还有梅林，你自由了，你的威胁也不存在了。你看，我带来的这些人，全都是来拯救你的，我现在的力量足够强大足够保护你了。”

然而格温没有应答，似乎在她心里还有别的担忧。

“至于加拉哈德，他是真的长大了”兰斯洛特回想起卡梅洛那场惨烈的战役，心有余悸，倘若这场不是父子之争，兰斯洛特是真心为自己英勇的儿子感到自豪。“他可以照顾自己的。剩下的……就该是我们的事情了。”他上前了一步，殷切地求道，“你有什么事情要做？”

兰斯洛特趁机望了一眼亚瑟躺着的地方，他仍然安详地睡着。

“我可以帮你的忙，如果你指的是安葬亚瑟。我们可以把他带回卡梅洛。”

“不，我要做的不是这个。”

“那你需要什么？”

格温忽然意味深长地呵呵笑了两声，让人听着浑身发毛。

“看那边。”

“那边？看什么？”兰斯洛特很是疑惑。

这一次格温没有说话，只悠悠地举起一只手臂，指着前方。

兰斯洛特疑惑地顺着格温手指的方向望去，那个方向除了他带来的军队以外，什么都没有。

“我不明白，你让我看什么？我的士兵？”兰斯洛特摇摇头，不明所以。

“你说你带的这些人，是为了拯救我的？”

“当然。”

“为我牺牲，在所不辞？”

“当然，他们全是最优秀的士兵，为了荣耀而战，任何牺牲，在所不辞。”

“好，我的骑士，请你好好看着。”

格温伸开五指，朝着大军发出生平最大的怒吼。

“Bæl on bryne！”

就在话语从她嘴里蹦出的那个刹那，兰斯洛特亲眼目睹他此生见过的最最最惨烈的一番景象。蓝色的魔火刹那间点燃了那些士兵所处的土地，妖蓝的火舌从地狱冒出，幻化成无数头张牙舞爪的怪物，有的是巨大的蛇首狮怪，有的长得像九头巨鹰，还有的如同化成人身的猛虎，这些来自地狱，噢不，就算地狱也不会有这样可怕的死神，它们不费吹灰之力便抓住这些士兵，死死纠缠住他们，肆意撕咬着吞噬着他们的躯体。那些人痛苦嘶吼，悲愤惨叫，疯一样地挥舞肢体和武器，用尽办法想要从这些可怕的幽蓝怪兽中挣脱出来，可他们甚至根本触碰不到这些有形无实的妖物。而怪物触碰到的地方，无不例外地燃起蓝色的火焰，可怜的士兵们根本没有办法扑灭身上的难以忍受的热度。相反地，越是触碰那蔓延在皮肤上的缕缕的妖蓝色燃得更加激烈、更加旺盛。昏暗之中，从那数万人组成的精英军队的灵魂中喷射而出的幽蓝色火舌，在此刻竟汇成了一道绵延数英里的、疯狂嘶叫着的蓝色巨龙。

兰斯洛特被此番情景震得呆住了，就算是来自于另一个世界的他，也未曾见过这么可怕的景象，九百四十名士兵，无一幸存。

一阵妖风呼啸而过，他才猛然惊醒。兰斯洛特没有犹豫，直接抽出了身上的剑向格温砍去。毋庸置疑，拥有这样毁灭性的魔法的人，只能是他！

就在剑触碰到“格温”的一瞬间，她竟然忽地往地上倒去，话里的王后袍和斗篷也顺势滑下，就像一张蜕掉的蛇皮。兰斯洛特又惊又怒，不管三七二十一又砍一剑，可这一次他剑才落了一半，就有几个黑影疾速从袍子地下钻出，往他的身上冲撞去。

_呀—呀——呀——_

黑影胡乱地扑腾了几下，说时迟那时快，便快速往兰斯洛特的头部和眼睛冲刺。

那几头乌鸦，对准兰斯洛特头部就是一番猛啄，似乎是想要他的命。可是兰斯洛特并不是名不副实的骑士，他灵巧地翻身刷刷刷地猛挥剑，很快它们就已全数败阵了。

尽管兰斯洛特在经历这一段风波之后依旧没迅速从震惊中清醒过来，但是许多无数看似无关重要或是令人难忘的片段已在他脑内重新组合，变成了一个完整的环。

这个故事的真相，这个故事的结局，关于他、格温、梅林以及亚瑟这四个人的最终命运。

关于那个在广场上枉死在烈火下的人，关于他所希冀的美好未来。此刻，均都如同面前这一片没有尽头的灰烬，终将随风而逝。

他淡漠地望着脚下一颗仍淌着血的乌鸦头，乌鸦的嘴仍开合不停仿佛至死都不愿放弃嘲笑他，漆黑的没有生机的眼珠里还反射着自己那张白痴一样的脸。

在那个瞬间，兰斯洛特感到他自己这次真的彻底失掉了全部的生命力。他脱力跪倒在地，欲哭无泪。

他丢掉了剑。

_唰！_

那把剑刺穿了乌鸦的眼珠。 

[1]The Mountain Asgorath 音译

[2]The Great Stones of Nemeton  Nemeton法语译作圣林

[3]Grail 格拉伊的名字与传说中的圣杯Holy Grail十分相似，亚瑟王传说中Galahad加拉哈德是最后得到圣杯的骑士，这里纯属作者脑洞。

 

[4]May Day五朔节英国及欧洲一些国家的重要传统节日，节日其中一项重要仪式“束手”，即现代婚礼的非基督教版本。相爱之人（雄鹿王与五月女王）会以三色带缠绕手与戒指，代表神学意义上的结合。在后文中还会出现。


	23. Chapter 23

 

Chapter  22

 

他是他们所见过的，最美丽的五月女王[1]。

五朔节前夜的夕阳之下。

年轻的他身着一袭纯白的纱袍，头戴盛开的山楂花做成的五月花冠，手捧铃兰，骑着骏马，在欢快的乐声和愉悦的小城居民的带领与簇拥下，穿行于小城内大大小小的，挂满翠绿花楸树枝的街道。

好奇的孩童们奔跑追逐于这位来自外乡的五月女王身后，势要一睹芳容。

他微微颔首，金冠下的米白色的蕾丝长纱倾泻而下，连同他那一袭长及腰间的黑色大波浪卷发，成为了为他掩饰羞涩通红的双颊的最佳陪衬。

这是自从卡梅洛一役之后，这座位于卡梅洛边陲小城圣林城首次恢复举行五朔节庆典，它甚至可能是重创之后的阿尔比恩这些年来难得的由民间自发举行的庆祝活动，毕竟那场战争为这片土地带来的伤痛太多，以至于人们要花上许多年才得以走出战争的阴霾，回到正常的生活轨迹上来。

而今天的这位美丽的五月女王，大概也是那场不义之战的受害者，就在卡梅洛最黑暗的那个晚上，他来到了这个地方。

孩童们好不容易穿过了熙攘的人群，来到了五月女王的身边。

女王是他们城里最受敬重的人，不仅因为他的姣好面容，而且因为他有一副天生的善心肠，以及神乎其技的医术。

多年前他刚逃来到这座城里的时候，可比现在狼狈多了。善良的人们救助了他，而他也利用他无与伦比的天赋回馈这群曾帮助过他人们。

所以人们都说他是真正天神下凡，拯救万民于水火的神。

顽皮的孩童哧溜小跑，追赶到骏马的前边。

他们从前只在酒馆门口那个醉老头的嘴里听说过他们这里独特的五朔节庆典仪式，那仅限于成年恋人之间的神秘仪式。

尽管在成年以前这种事对他们来说他们估计是只有想象的份了。可是专属于大人的神秘仪式和美丽的五月女王，实在让这群好奇心强得足以当饭吃的小猴儿们心痒难耐，所以就算他们没法参加，也期盼能在前往仪式举行地的路上多看几眼。

好奇的小顽皮们在女王的队伍前面手牵着手，嬉笑倒行，既想吸引女王的注意，又因获得女王注意而害羞逃开。

欢乐的你来我往，幸福得那么不真实。

他始终保持着最甜美的微笑，幸福快要从他可人的酒窝中满溢开来。

他即将迎来生命中最美好的时刻，他与此生挚爱在神和人们的见证下结合的时刻。这是在过去的无数年月中，这个被神与命运憎恨的人，曾幻想过无数遍，却未曾真正奢求过的幸福。

“五月女王！五月女王！你的鹿王呢？”稚嫩的孩童摇晃着捆在鹿角上的铃铛，天真地问，那叮叮当当的声音从人群中传来，唤起了他内心最深处的期待。

他愣了一下，脑海中迅速浮现出无比熟悉的身影——年轻、强壮，无时无刻散发着摄人气魄的温柔男子。

均匀分布着结实肌肉的胸膛的动人触感，金黄发间弥漫着的令人心跳的气味，以及他舌尖与唇瓣间那让人永不厌倦的美妙口感……从今往后的每日每夜，都属于他，只属于他。

他抬起头来，面上挂着满足的愉悦微笑，不时地朝孩子们挥舞手中的铃兰。

懵懂孩童们终于懂得为何众人皆对女王的美貌赞不绝口了，鹿王真是世界上最幸福的男人。

孩童们纷纷为她一双时刻闪耀辉光的赤金双眸赞叹不已。

 

§,§,§

 

欲念的泡泡在极度紧缩的刺激下瞬间炸裂，然后化作一击猛烈的潮水，将他们淹没在又一波的欲念之中。他俩手牵着手，紧拥着彼此，在这无穷无尽的欲海里浪迹。

不知飘了多久，梅林终于筋疲力尽，他涨着潮红的脸，满足地躺在亚瑟的身上，看着他的男人。

_亚瑟。_

他摸摸他湿透了的头发，开心地笑着。

他成功了。他和亚瑟的结合，再也没有任何阻碍。他解除了诅咒的桎梏，也不必抛弃魔法，他这一次，真真切切的同亚瑟结合了。

“要是我现在死掉了，我也再无遗憾了。”亚瑟喘着气，握住他的手，对他报以同样甜蜜的微笑。

“你不会死掉的。”他说。

亚瑟笑了笑，没有接话。他知道自己将不久于人世，若不是梅林的这般挽留，或许他早已去了那理想乡，然而这些都是他的肺腑之言。

“谢谢你，梅林。”他勾住了梅林的后脖，吻上了他的额头。

“谢谢我就够了吗？”梅林窝在他唇边低语。

亚瑟诧异梅林的回答。

此事梅林双眸一闪，一条用红色、黑色与金色扭成的三色带从他褪下的白衣底下飞了出来，飞到他的手上。

“这是？”亚瑟问。

梅林握起了亚瑟的左手，将三色带束在他的手上，一圈、一圈又一圈，象征着他们经历过的无数次生、死与重生的轮回。

“这是缠绕在你我心头的线。”他紧紧执住亚瑟的手，将三色带的另一头缚在了自己的右手。“你我间解不开的死结，再也不要解开了。”他狡黠地笑了笑，又一次吻住了他的亚瑟。

执子之手，十指相扣。

好一个甜蜜美梦。

[1]May Queen 五月女王五朔节仪式之一加冕五月女王又称五月皇后、五朔节王后等，女王持时令花卉头戴花冠身着白色衣裙巡游。还会与被选出的鹿王的举行束手仪式，类似于现代婚礼。

 

§,§,§

 

两唇相接，原本该是他最开心的时刻，然而他在他的那一双唇上，却依然没有品尝到任何生的气息。

他渐渐睁开了双眼，在他生命的最后时刻，他只愿自己眼前见到的只有他。

_梅林。_

朦胧中，他的模样逐渐清晰起来。

那个黑发的少年，同他记忆中的男仆没有任何区别。只因他被无情的时光冻住了，冻在了湖畔的一个石洞里，冻在了亚瑟的心里。而他自己，却显得比实际年龄还要苍老。

“梅林，我做了一个好长的梦。”他说。

“在梦里。”他的眼里有泪光闪烁。“我和你永远在一起了。”他拨开梅林垂在面颊边上长长的发丝，将它们绕到他那有点可笑的大耳朵的后面，好让他能看他看得更清楚。

“殒王谷后的每个夜里，我都会做和你有关的梦，”他抬起缠着三色带的手，放在梅林面前，微笑道，“就好像你从没有离开过我一样。”

梅林闭着眼，没有插话，只静静地听。

亚瑟苦笑。

“前几天我在梦里见到一位叫做薇薇安的仙女，她给我带来这个。”他从背后取来一个包袱，打开露出里面的一双破旧的皮鞋。“醒来以后它就摆在我床头。”亚瑟的语气带着点抱怨，“梅林，你的鞋可真有够破的。”他撇嘴呆笑了一下，“我那天早上可是被熏醒的。”

“她说希望我亲手为你穿上。”亚瑟捧起那双鞋，脸上露出温馨的笑，“可是看样子好像不容易呀。”

他低头望了望梅林完全嵌入石中下半身，无可奈何地抿了抿嘴。

“算了。”他跨了一步上前，坐在了梅林所在那块巨石的脚边。他将靴子放在一旁，手恰好沾到石边生长的一簇铃兰。他折下一小束纯白的花朵，攒在手里，把脑袋靠在巨石上，小声地跟梅林聊起天来。

“那位仙女好像是你的故友，她还对我说了很多事情。”他垂下头来，“你太傻了，用自己的所有时间换我的十五年。你又可曾想过，没有你的十五年，对我来说又有什么意义？卡梅洛不存在了，阿尔比恩也不存在了，这片土地变得如此荒芜，如此毫无生机，就像我的心。”

梅林依旧默然。

“幸运的是，没有你的日子就快要结束了。”他痴笑，“她让我随她回阿瓦隆，她说那里是个完美的世界，是个可以让灵魂得到救赎的桃源。”

梅林屏息倾听。

“呵呵，可是我拒绝了。我反问她，梅林在阿瓦隆吗？”亚瑟调皮地说，“我说没有笨男仆天天伺候我给我折腾给我煮难吃的饭的地方根本称不上桃源。”

梅林一声不吭。

谈起过去的日子，亚瑟的左胸又一阵隐隐作痛，疼痛从轻微的隐痛渐渐地变成令人窒息的钻心之痛。这是自殒王谷那一夜后落下的病根，即便精灵长老令他复生，也无法彻底移除梅林在他身上落下的伤。但亚瑟也从不服用止痛良药用以抑制痛楚，因为他认为这是梅林留给他的礼物。

_爱的礼物。_

他宁愿沉溺在痛里思念，也不愿活在梦里爱他。

他捂着剧痛的心口，艰难地喘息，汗珠恰好跌落到梅林的靴头，深色的水渍在老旧的皮面上蔓延开来。

亚瑟强撑起身体，扶着石壁站起来，“梅林……你的时间比我的时间多这么多，而我只剩下今天了，我等不下去了。”他凑到梅林的面前，贴在梅林左边面颊，微声道，“但是，你会等我的吧。”他沉重的呼吸，拂动了梅林长长的睫毛。

他有气无力地咳了几声，身体越来越乏力，“你会来找我吗？”他脚上失掉了重心，重重地压在了梅林的胸前，他想再抱一次他的梅林，可是他无论如何延伸双臂，都只能摸到冰冷粗糙的石块，因为他的梅林被阿瓦隆的精灵嵌入了石中，唯独剩下前胸和头部露在石外，

他失焦模糊的视线里，满满地都只有他那恬静的，永恒的梅林。

_永远沉睡在梦里的梅林。_

他抚向梅林的面颊，颤声问，“梅林，你的梦里有我吗？”

然而梅林直到此刻，依旧一如既往地保持沉默。他并非真的如此的铁石心肠，只是有口难言。

皎洁的五朔之月的光影在他二人同样苍白的面上流转，仿若梦境与现实、回忆与幻影交互重叠。

风中之烛，终会燃尽。

亚瑟闭目许久，可他似乎还感觉到自己的心跳。或许不是他的生命力太过顽强，而是他正和能让他心动的人在一起。

只有和梅林一起，他才觉得自己是活生生的人。他不断思索着年少时与梅林共度的日子，那些单纯的美好。他已记不清每一个被时光冲散的细节，只记住梅林留给他的每一次温柔。

他嘴角提起一抹幸福的弧度。

亚瑟抬了抬沉重的眼皮，这个湖边不起眼的漆黑山洞，就是梅林要在此度过千年时光的地方，倘若不是德鲁伊人告诉他，他不可能知晓寻找了数年的梅林就藏身在这里。

那一日，梅林取走了他的心。

也是在那一日，他最后一次见到活生生的梅林。而多年以后命运的重逢带给他的，只剩下这样冰冷的一尊石像。

他靠在梅林的身上，缓慢而沉重地呼吸。

点点流萤在他眼前游动，如同悬浮在半空的宝石，星星点点，又如同他曾经的梦。

“看啊，梅林。”他抬起一只疲惫的手去抓，可惜这飘忽的精灵又岂是他轻易能抓住。“多好看呀，就像你的魔法。”他赞叹。“你以前总用这样的魔法保护我吧，不知道我还有没有机会再见一次呢？或者在很多年以后，我们重逢的时候，你再使一次给我看，我就能认出你来了。”

他眼前的流萤点点越来越多，慢慢地，它们连成串串汇聚成一条金色的龙。亚瑟睁大了眼睛瞧，他不敢相信，难道这是魔法的奇迹？是魔法带来的希望吗？

亚瑟慌忙转过头去看石壁中的梅林，可他依然保持着往日的模样，并没有任何改变。

“是你吗？是你做的吗？”亚瑟感到十分不解，他追问梅林，但是毫无悬念地没有得到任何回复。

亚瑟十分失落，看来这都弥留之际的幻觉罢了，他伸手扯断了脖上挂着的那没无名的银币，绝望地闭上了双眸。

_梅林。_

 

风的声音在他耳边响起，如同梅林的温柔耳语。

“是我，亚瑟。”他伸出双手环住他的腰，悄悄地在他耳边说。

亚瑟忽然感觉到一股令人心动的暖意，他再一次惊喜地从梦中醒来。这一次，他真的又见到了他的梅林。

梅林湛蓝色的眸子里载着满满的似水柔情，似是述说着他对亚瑟的绵绵情意。

他牵起亚瑟束着三色带的手，用他的五指，缓慢地穿过缠缠绕绕的丝线，与亚瑟掌心相抵，十指紧扣。

晨光斜斜地照在他们双颊泛着绯红的面上，他们彼此相互凝视，嘴角挂着同样的笑容，冲破命运诅咒的二人，轻柔地吻住了对方的唇，柔和而缓慢地向彼此倾注着因爱而变得炽热的灵魂。

 

 

 

 

——终——

 

****

****

****

**_后记_ **

****

****

****

当敲下前页那枚“终”字的时候，总算有种舒一口气的感觉。《梅林的小皮鞋》是我的第一篇AM同人小说，也是人生中第一篇完成度如此高的长篇。虽然写得不怎么样，但对于本人来说确是意义重大的一篇文字。这个故事最早发布于2011年第四季梅林电视剧播放的时候，这也是为什么故事是以第四季为基础创作的原因，当时以@啫喱小sammy的笔名发布在百度贴吧，后来因为某些原因把原帖删了，现在想来也觉得有点可惜。

 

在这里再次感谢每一位曾经在贴吧和随缘上留言支持的过我的朋友，感谢微博上的所有梅林同好以及感谢购买此本实体书的每位朋友。《梅林传奇》这部戏带给我的影响远不止一部非常喜欢的电视剧作品而已，它让我在网络的世界和现实世界里认识了许多志同道合的好伙伴。

 

关于《小皮鞋》本身。如果看过之前发布的网络版的读者会发现这篇文字和贴吧上的有不少出入，事实上本书确实对原本内容进行了不少增删，主要是出于本文情节安排的考量以及根据电视剧剧情变化而进行的修改。这篇文章里埋了不少伏笔（俗称“坑”），有一部分坑到了最后都没有进行解释的原因在于在创作《小皮鞋》的期间，还为它创作了一篇未完成的一战背景的番外篇《病人1584》，因此在文中的与主线相关不大的伏笔实际是为了此篇所留。另外要是文中仍存在错字别字，本人对此深感抱歉，临到付印前本文仍在修改，纰漏难免，欢迎指正，望请见谅。

 

对于最后的结局我是满意的。《小皮鞋》的结局是个BE向HE结局，基本上遵照了创作之初所设想的结局发展。不得不提的是在结局篇里面多次提到的重要道具“铃兰”的花语是幸福的归来(“Return of happiness”)。这种花本身带毒，毒性既可入药救命，又可置人于死地（请参见美剧《绝命毒师》的精彩演绎）个人觉得挺适合用它来诠释小皮鞋里梅林对亚瑟的爱情。关于铃兰和宿命以及爱情的传说有不同版本，有兴趣的读者可以拓展阅读。《小皮鞋》这个故事并非纯粹的上帝视角，主人公们所见所闻都会因他们自身的理解而有所局限，也就是说，他们所见的并非事实的全部，他们所理解的也不一定就是真相。另外因为亚瑟王的传说里涉及不同宗教、传说和民俗传统，本文内也参考了部分内容，鉴于本作者学识有限，文中提及的宗教象征和术语存在刻意修饰和模糊，如果有引用不当，敬请谅解，欢迎指正。

 

《梅林传奇》这个故事最有趣的地方在于，主人公梅林从最开始被腐龙大忽悠说服相信所谓宿命论，到试图打破命运的枷锁，再到最后他把自己圈入了另一个宿命论里，故事似乎在讲一件矛盾的事情，可是细想又十分的顺理成章。当然一千个读者心中有一千个哈姆姆雷特，一千个梅林粉心里也有一千个梅林。每一个人对于这部戏的理解是不一样的，而我的理解，剧里亚瑟最后是幸福的，虽然他并没有了解事情的全部真相，然而他知晓梅林为他所做、梅林心中所想，就已经足够了。皮鞋里的亚瑟也是类似，他并没有了解全部实情，因为事实太过残酷，还是在他心里留下梅林好的一面吧。

 

最后，在此对以下朋友深表谢意，感谢他们一路以来对我的支持：

@初小姐  @Colin快到碗里来  @开晓

及所有此处未提及的朋友

 

最后要感谢对我人生影响至深可惜绝不可能看到此处的Colin Morgan先生。

2014年秋


End file.
